


Captain Of My Soul

by Ukpaperplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nikita!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 172,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukpaperplanes/pseuds/Ukpaperplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, un jeune homme de 20 ans, est arrêté et condamné pour meurtre. Mais une opportunité va lui sourire lorsqu'il va être recruté par une organisation secrète du gouvernement : la Direction.</p><p>Il va y rencontrer Louis, un agent qui consacre sa vie à recruter et former des recrues, qui seront par la suite envoyées en mission pour défendre et sauver leur pays.</p><p>Harry va apprendre qu'à la Direction, la notion de mal comme de bien, se confondent et que la réalité n'est pas toujours telle qu'on la voit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And in a pipe, we fly to the Motherland

Il fallait que ce soit rapide. Pas plus de dix minutes. Entrer, sortir le pistolet, ordonner au pharmacien de mettre les médicaments dans le sac et partir. Merde, il devait même pouvoir faire ça en cinq minutes. Entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir... Entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir...

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il enfila sa veste. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peur ou l'état de manque dans lequel il se trouvait depuis près de 24h maintenant. Il aurait tout donné pour une dose, là, maintenant. (À vrai dire c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Donner tout... Risquer tout. Pour une dose.)

Pour se calmer, il énuméra encore et encore chaque étape dans sa tête : entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir, entrer, pistolet, ordonner.... _LE SAC_ !

Il oubliait de prendre le sac ! Merde, merde, merde. Un putain de sac avait failli tout faire foirer. Ses mains tremblèrent de plus en plus violemment lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire contenant le sac qu'il avait caché sous une pile de vêtements deux jours plus tôt. Comme si un petit sac en toile noire, laissé en évidence, aurait été trop suspect. Comme si sa mère, venue lui rendre visite la veille, aurait tout de suite pu comprendre qu'il préparait le cambriolage de la pharmacie, qui se situait trois rues plus loin, s'il avait laissé ce sac posé par terre dans un coin de son appartement. Merde, son niveau de paranoïa avait vraiment atteint des sommets records en l'espace de trois jours...

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à enfiler ses gants. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait se calmer. Il s'assit sur son canapé miteux et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

Entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir. Entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir...

Dans trente minutes, tout serait fini. Dans trente minutes, il aurait eu la récompense de tous ces efforts. Il pourrait oublier tout ça. Lorsque l'aiguille irait se planter dans son bras et qu'il sentirait les effets instantanés de la morphine, il pourrait se laisser aller à toutes les sensations de plaisir qui envahiraient son corps et oublier tout ça....oublier. Juste _oublier_.

\----------

Cagoule bien enfoncée sur la tête, pistolet chargé et coincé dans sa ceinture, sac caché dans sa poche... C'est parti. Il avait cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il se détacha du mur sur lequel il était appuyé depuis dix minutes, dans la petite ruelle sombre de laquelle il pouvait observer la pharmacie sans se faire voir. En dix minutes, personne n'était entré ou sorti de la pharmacie. Il était tard, ce genre de pharmacie ouverte 24h/24 n'avait jamais beaucoup de clients à cette heure-ci. Elles n'étaient là qu'au cas ou.

Pour rassurer une mère dont le bébé n'arrivait pas à dormir et qui voulait absolument voir le premier professionnel du corps médical qu'elle trouvait au bout de sa rue. Pour permettre à un ami fidèle de descendre acheter quelques pansements après que son meilleur pote ait débarqué chez lui, la face ensanglantée, parce qu'il avait découvert sa femme dans les bras d'un autre. Pour guérir les crampes d'estomac d'un enfant qui n'aurait pas du manger tout ce chocolat caché sous son lit avant d'aller dormir, mais qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Oui, ces pharmacies étaient là au cas ou.

Au cas ou un jeune junkie de 20 ans se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour se payer ses doses et que son état de manque le pousserait à faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver cette sensation de calme et de plaisir qui accompagnait chaque nouveau shoot qui venait peu à peu détruire son corps.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé la morphine. Du moins pas pour se shooter. Il s'était cassé le bras en tombant de vélo quand il avait 12 ans et il savait que c'était ce que les médecins lui avaient administrée pour calmer sa douleur. Il avait aussi fait assez de recherches pour savoir que c'était l'une des rares drogues que l'on pouvait se procurer en pharmacie sur ordonnance très stricte d'un médecin.

Oui il avait fait des recherches. Quand l'idée avait germé dans sa tête, il avait passé des heures sur son ordinateur pour préparer son plan. Il avait étudié les plans de la ville, trouvé la pharmacie ouverte de nuit la plus proche, regardé les rues qui l'entouraient pour trouver toutes les possibilités qu'il aurait pour se cacher si quelque chose tournait mal... Il avait tout préparé et tout chronométré. Rien ne pouvait foirer. C'était le moment.

Décidé, il se dirigea vers la pharmacie. Sa main, moite et tremblante, était posée sur la crosse de son pistolet. Il sentait le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer... l'adrénaline. Un léger rictus amer apparu sur son visage. Il était en terrain familier. C'était des sensations qu'il connaissait, qu'il ressentait à chaque nouveau shoot, et qu'il savait apprivoiser. Tout allait bien se passer.

Confiant et sûr de lui, il poussa la porte de la pharmacie. Tout allait bien se passer.

\----------

Ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Rien ne s'était bien passé. Tout allait mal. Il sentait le sang tambouriner dans ses oreilles, son cœur qui battait trop vite et ses jambes qui commençaient à protester contre l'effort inhabituelle auxquelles elles se retrouvaient soumises.

Mais surtout il entendait. Il entendait la sirène de la voiture de police qui le suivait. Il pouvait voir la couleur bleue du gyrophare qui se réverbérait sur tous les murs, le narguant, lui montrant que oui, elle était bien toujours là, juste derrière lui, prête à mettre fin à sa course.

Alors il courait, pas comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais _parce que_ sa vie en dépendait. Il courait comme jamais il n'avait couru auparavant. Il connaissait les rues par cœur, il en avait étudié les plans pendant des heures, enfermé dans la noirceur de son appartement lugubre. Et pourtant il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, ni de où il allait. Il ne savait plus rien, et il n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions. Alors il courait.

Parce que s'il s'était arrêté ne serait-ce que l'espace de cinq secondes, il aurait vu. Il aurait vu l'image d'un pharmacien, le choc imprimé sur son visage, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis de pitié et d'incompréhensions, le fixant, avant de s'écrouler par terre, un filet de sang opaque s'échappant de son corps. Il aurait vu cette image s'il s'était arrêté. Il aurait vu la mort. Alors il courait.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser le flingue. Il avait vu assez de films policiers pour savoir qu'avec ce simple objet dans la main, on pouvait faire faire ce que l'on voulait, à n'importe qui, sans même que le doigt n'ait à approcher la gâchette. Putain, il n'était même pas conscient qu'il savait s'en servir. Il ne savait même pas qu'un coup pouvait partir comme ça, sans vraiment le prévoir, sans l'imaginer auparavant dans sa tête. Mais c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait tiré, le pharmacien était tombé, et avant même de pouvoir vérifier s'il venait effectivement de commettre son premier assassinat, s'il venait d'ôter de lui-même la vie à un autre être humain, il avait vu les sirènes des policiers se rapprocher. Alors il courait.

Rien de tout cela n'était prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu que le pharmacien allait tenter de jouer les gentils psychologues avec lui, tenter de le résonner, de comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Son plan était pourtant simple: entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir. Quatre étapes. Il n'avait pas du être assez convaincant sur la partie "ordonner" puisqu'au lieu de remplir le sac comme il lui avait été demandé, le pharmacien s'était mis dans la tête d'essayer de raisonner ce jeune garçon au corps tremblant, aux mains mal assurées, qui tenaient un pistolet comme un enfant tiendrait la carabine que son père lui a posée entre les doigts le temps qu'il enfile ses bottes avant de partir à la chasse : avec naïveté... Il n'avait pas prévu non plus qu'en tentant de le raisonner, le pharmacien allait en profiter pour appuyer discrètement sur ce petit bouton rouge, situé sous le comptoir de certaines pharmacies de nuit, et qui alerte instantanément le poste de police le plus proche. Il n'avait pas prévu non plus sa réaction en entendant la sirène des policiers et en voyant le pharmacien s'approcher doucement et calmement de lui, les mains levées comme s'il approchait un petit animal pris au piège et qu'il viendrait délivrer. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'à l'instant où le pharmacien aurait posé sa main sur le pistolet pour lui faire baisser son bras, il allait appuyer sur la gâchette. Alors il courait.

Mais chaque course a sa propre ligne d'arrivée. La sienne était au fond d'un cul-de-sac qu'il aurait su éviter si son cerveau avait pu se rappeler de cette petite rue traîtresse qu'il s'était pourtant juré d'éviter à tout prix en étudiant les plans du quartier. Quelle ironie ! Mais son cerveau avait décidé de lui jouer des tours ce soir de toute façon, puisqu'en aucun cas il n'aurait été capable d'abattre un homme et de s'enfuir en plein milieu de la nuit, avec les flics collés au cul, s'il avait été dans un état d'esprit normal.

Aussi, s'il avait été dans un état d'esprit normal, il n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de lever son arme une deuxième fois en voyant un flic approcher, et de tirer une deuxième fois.

Merde.

\----------

"Monsieur Harry Styles, pour tentative de vol commis sous la menace d'une arme, pour tentative de meurtre avec préméditation sur un agent de police, et pour meurtre avec préméditation sur un citoyen, je vous condamne à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité avec une peine applicable immédiatement. Affaire suivante !"

Avec préméditation? Deuxième ironie. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas préméditée c'était bien ce meurtre.

La dernière fois que Harry avait mis les pieds dans une prison, c'était pour rendre visite à son beau-père. Un charmant après-midi que sa mère lui avait planifié.. Il avait 13 ans et il ne comprenait pas l'obsession de sa mère à vouloir revoir un homme qui l'avait battue, laissée pour morte, avant d'aller se saouler et s'envoyer en l'air avec la serveuse du bar d'en face. Un homme charmant cet (ex-)beau-père... C'était Harry qui avait découvert sa mère, qui avait dû appeler les secours, et qui avait dû témoigner auprès des policiers pour raconter les longues soirées, caché derrière le canapé, à regarder sa mère se faire cogner dessus par un beau-père un peu trop saoul pour se rendre compte que oui, frapper une femme avec une bouteille de vin à moitié vide ça peut faire mal. Charmant, encore une fois.

Maintenant c'était lui qui allait se retrouver en prison. Si on avait dit à Harry, il y a 5 ans, qu'il se retrouverait dans la même situation que ce beau-père avec qui il avait grandi et qu'il avait appris à mépriser, il l'aurait directement envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique. C'est fou comme toute une vie peut changer en cinq ans...

La bonne nouvelle de cette histoire était que le flic n'était pas mort. Il avait été touché à la jambe et Harry remerciait encore le manque de visibilité qu'il y avait dans la petite rue ce soir-là. Ou simplement son incapacité à se servir d'une arme.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'était que le pharmacien, lui, n'avait pas survécu et qu'il hantait désormais les pensées de Harry chaque soir avant de s'endormir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ceux de cet homme. Il n'était probablement pas capable de dire de quelle couleur ils étaient, mais il se souvenait clairement de la peur, de la surprise et du regret qu'il avait pu y lire après avoir tiré. Et toute sa vie, Harry reverrait ces yeux avant de s'endormir.

Le tribunal venait de prononcer sa sentence et il allait être immédiatement transféré dans une prison de haute sécurité. Au milieu des tueurs, des violeurs, des récidivistes, des trafiquants... Très attirant comme brochure de vacances. Lorsque Harry avait observé l'audience du tribunal, il n'avait reconnu que le visage de sa mère au milieu de tous les inconnus venus assister à sa chute. Elle semblait fatiguée et ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Harry avait vu sa mère sombrer petit à petit dans la dépression, se nourrissant de petites pilules colorées à chaque repas et passant le plus clair de son temps dans le lit qu'elle ne quittait que si elle trouvait le courage de se traîner jusqu'au supermarché où elle travaillait ou jusqu'à l'appartement de son fils. Oui, Harry avait vu sa mère sombrer devant ses yeux, mais jamais il n'avait vu le visage de sa mère aussi marqué par le temps qu'au moment où la juge avait annoncé que son fils était condamné à la prison à vie.

Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis le soir de son arrestation où elle lui avait demandé de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire la vérité.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?"  
"Maman..."  
"Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si c'est vrai ! Dis-moi si c'est vrai que mon fils, le garçon que j'ai mis au monde, celui pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié pour qu'il ait une vie convenable, a décidé ce soir de jeter tout ça en l'air et d'ôter la vie à un homme pour pouvoir voler une boîte de médicaments? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si c'est vrai Harry"  
"Maman, je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus diffi..."  
"Tu as tué quelqu'un Harry ! Bien sûr que les choses sont difficiles ! Mon fils a tué quelqu'un ! Tu lui as pris sa vie. Cet homme avait sans doute une famille, des amis et tu as détruit tout ça!"

Harry n'avait plus la force de regarder sa mère, les larmes ayant complètement troublé sa vision, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était la faire taire, la faire arrêter. Tout faire arrêter... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alors il s'était arrêté. Il avait fermé ses yeux et coupé la voix de sa mère qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, lui rappelant les promesses qu'il lui avait faites, les promesses d'arrêter de se droguer, les promesses d'aller mieux, de reprendre sa vie en mains, les promesses de ne pas tout foirer. Ainsi, il ne réussit à enregistrer d'elle que ses dernières paroles, mais elles furent sûrement les plus douloureuses.

"À partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus mon fils. Je n'ai plus de fils. C'est fini, j'abandonne."

Et, dans le flot de sentiments et de pensées qui l'avaient envahi depuis qu'il avait pressé la gâchette d'un pistolet, la sensation d'être abandonné par sa propre mère fut probablement la pire qu'Harry ressentit à ce moment là.

Lors du procès, sa mère ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Elle avait fixé un point invisible, sur le mur du fond du tribunal pendant toute la durée du jugement. Et lorsque le verdict avait enfin été rendu, Harry l'avait vu fermer les yeux, ravaler un hoquet qui ressemblait tragiquement à un sanglot, se lever et quitter la salle, sans un dernier regard pour son fils.

Le fait que sa mère soit la seule personne que Harry reconnaissait dans la salle était une bonne représentation de sa vie. Sa mère. La seule personne fixe de sa vie, celle qui était toujours restée. Son point d'ancrage. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné comme son père qui avait décidé de partir quand il s'était rendu compte qu'être un paternel de deux enfants n'était pas son truc finalement, ou comme sa sœur, qui dès qu'elle avait eu dix-huit était partie le plus loin possible de cette famille qui n'avait jamais appris à se sortir du malheur, ou comme ses amis du lycée qui avaient préféré avancer dans leur vie, sans se retourner pour attendre le jeune Harry qui n'était pas très bon à l'école, pas très bon avec les filles, pas très bon en sport, pas très drôle mais qui était assez sympathique pour qu'ils le laissent traîner avec eux entre les cours.

Seule sa mère était restée... plus maintenant.

Les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait encore était celles qu'il n'aurait jamais dû fréquenter. Fred, Max, Mika, Tom.... Une fine équipe de camés qui lui avait montré comment rouler son premier joint... avant de lui apprendre les techniques les plus approfondies pour se planter une aiguille dans le bras tout seul. Aucun n'était venu le voir aujourd'hui. Rien d'étonnant. Ils allaient sans doute nier pendant très longtemps l'avoir connu, avant de l'évoquer dans leurs conversations profondes des vendredis soir, autour d'un paquet de cocaïne, en se demandant ce qu'il était devenu. Ou pas. Peu importe de toute façon.

Plus rien n'importait maintenant car Harry allait passer le reste de sa vie en prison. Et personne ne viendrait le voir au parloir.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que la seule pensée qui arrivait à faire surface dans sa tête c'était qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'une dose maintenant. Parce que s'il devait trouver une raison assez justifiable pour se planter une aiguille dans le bras, c'était bien l'annonce qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie en prison.

Avant d'être conduit en dehors de la salle d'audience, Harry jeta un dernier regard au public. Tous ces inconnus étaient libres eux. Ils pouvaient tranquillement rentrer chez eux et prier pour que leurs enfants, leurs frères, leurs amis, ne deviennent jamais comme ce gamin pommé, aux grands yeux verts, qui avait tué un pharmacien parce qu'il était en manque.

Son dernier regard, avant de quitter ce monde libre, se posa sur deux yeux azurs qui l'observaient au fond de la salle. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'associer un visage à ces yeux bleus avant que la porte ne se referme sur sa liberté.


	2. Hold me tight and don't let go

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il crut pendant un instant qu'il était mort. Probablement à cause de la lumière blanche et aveuglante qui l'obligea à refermer immédiatement ses yeux. Ou encore parce qu'il était sûr que la dernière fois qu'il les avait fermés, il se trouvait encore dans sa cellule et que la blancheur était loin d'être la couleur principale d'une prison. Ou encore parce que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa tête et qui l'avait probablement réveillé ne pouvait surement pas être supportable pour n'importe quel être vivant. Non, il n'était définitivement plus dans sa cellule. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de rouvrir ses yeux pour en être sûr. Le matelas sur lequel il se trouvait semblait plus confortable, l'odeur âcre et dégoûtante de sa cellule avait été remplacé par la puanteur des hôpitaux et de leurs antiseptiques. Il n'était peut-être pas mort finalement.

"Bonjour Harry."

Une voix provenant du fond de la pièce, l'obligea cette fois-ci à rouvrir les yeux. Cependant, sa douleur au crâne était si forte qu'elle lui clouait la tête à l'oreiller. Il n'essaya même pas de se redresser mais tenta de la tourner légèrement pour identifier la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Assis sur un fauteuil qui se situait dans un coin, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était en train de lire un dossier posé sur une petite table qui faisait face à la chaise. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce appris à Harry que, hormis le lit dans lequel il était allongé, cette table et cette chaise était le seul mobilier qui s'y trouvait. Drôle de pièce pour un hôpital. Presque impersonnelle. Harry sentit un frisson traverser son dos.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Sans relever la tête de son dossier, le jeune homme répondit un bref "Louis". Harry examina ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de son visage. Il avait des cheveux châtains coiffés en bataille et qui retombaient en fines mèches sur son front. Son visage avait des traits fins, ce qui lui donnait un air jeune, presque enfantin. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu mais pourtant son air lui semblait familier. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'inconnu ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner plus d'attention qu'il ne lui avait déjà accordé, il posa donc la première qui lui été venue à l'esprit en se réveillant.

"Où suis-je?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais après une dizaine de secondes remplie d'un silence embarrassant l'inconnu - Louis - referma le dossier d'un coup sec sur la table et releva enfin la tête pour regarder Harry.

_Ses yeux étaient bleus_.

Ce fut la première chose que Harry remarqua. Un bleu tellement intense que c'était l'unique chose que l'on pouvait remarquer. Un bleu qui lui rappelait mystérieusement la couleur qu'il avait vu juste avant de quitter la salle d'audience...

"Vous étiez à mon procès."

C'était une affirmation. Harry vit les lèvres du jeune homme se relever dans un petit sourire satisfait.

"C'est vrai, tu es observateur. Ça pourra t'être utile"  
"Où suis-je?" répéta Harry.

Il commençait à se sentir embarassé. L'homme ne cessait de le fixer avec un regard plein de curiosité. Harry eut la brève impression d'être un animal en cage. Ironique, quand on sait que sa seule certitude à l'instant était qu'il n'était plus en prison.

Soudain, Louis se leva de sa chaise. Il avait perdu son regard amusé et curieux et à la place une expression de froideur et de sérieux était venue s'installer sur son visage.

"Tu es dans une chambre privée de l'infirmerie de la Direction".

Harry tenta de reformuler cette phrase dans sa tête pour lui donner du sens, sans y parvenir.

"Pourquoi je ne suis plus en prison?" demanda-t-il alors, quand il se rendit compte encore une fois que Louis n'allait pas lui donner plus de détails.   
"Parce que tu es mort."

La réponse était directe, froide et sans une once d'émotion.

"Oh"

Oh, alors il était bien mort finalement. Mince.

"Enfin techniquement." Louis ajouta.

Harry sentit sa tête tambouriner de plus en plus fort. Son crâne était toujours douloureux et il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait.

"Vous ne pourriez pas être plus précis et aller directement au but, j'ai un mal de crâne insupportable et si vous ne me donnez pas plus de réponses je pense que je vais essayer de me rendormir".

Louis se rapprocha lentement du lit. 

"Ta douleur à la tête est causée par le médicament que nous t'avons donné pour simuler ta mort à la prison. À partir d'aujourd'hui et aux yeux de la société, Harry Styles s'est donné la mort dans sa cellule, après avoir réussi à se procurer une dose importante de morphine de l'infirmerie et ce l'ait administré au moyen d'une seringue que son co-détenu caché dans leur cellule."  
"Je suis mort ?"  
"C'est ça. Ton enterrement avait lieu aujourd'hui. Tu pardonneras ta mère de ne pas t'y avoir convié, mais je pense qu'elle était un peu sous le choc".  
"Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Si c'est une blague, il faut que vous revoyez votre sens de l'humour. Dites-moi qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait pratiquement crié la fin de la phrase et à l'annonce de son propre enterrement il s'était redressé dans son lit, malgré la douleur qui lui encerclait le crâne. Il sentit ses mains trembler, et son cœur battre trop vite. Il était en manque et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, et cet homme, aussi séduisant soit-il, se croyait malin en lui faisant croire qu'il était mort. Parce qu'il l'était. Séduisant bien sûr, pas mort. Plus Harry l'observait, plus il se rendait compte que Louis était effectivement très beau. Derrière la froideur de son visage, on pouvait distinguer un pétillement dans ses yeux bleus qui laissait à penser que cette situation l'amusait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

"Calme toi Harry. Je vais t'expliquer. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis Louis. Mon travail consiste à repérer et recruter des jeunes gens un peu.... Hum.... Disons en retrait de la société, pour les former et les entraîner."

"Les entraîner à quoi? Et pour qui travaillez-vous?"

"Tu manques cruellement de patience Harry, n'est-ce-pas?" répondit Louis d'un ton presque jovial.

Harry crut pendant un instant qu'il allait exploser. Il ne comprenait rien. Tout tournait autour de lui et il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il rêvait ou si toute cette masquarade était bien la réalité. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Louis continua.

"Je travaille pour la Direction. C'est une organisation secrète du gouvernement qui a été créé dans le but de défendre et protéger la nation."  
"Une organisation secrète ?"

Louis hocha la tête.

"Genre James Bond et tout ça?"  
"Humm, non pas vraiment, c'est plutôt -"  
"Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça?"  
"Pardon?"  
"C'est pour une caméra cachée?"  
"Harry...."

La voix de Harry devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et tout son corps tremblait à présent.

"Non, parce que je crois que vous regardez un peu trop la télé si vous croyez l'espace d'un instant que -"  
"Harry ! Je vais te demander le plus poliment du monde de te taire et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais être obligé de t'administrer une nouvelle dose de ce formidable médicament qui est si puissant qu'il t'enverra au pays des songes jusqu'à la semaine prochaine."

Louis avait parlé avec un ton très calme, comme s'il était en train de discuter le prix du pain avec la boulangère du quartier, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui calma instantanément Harry. Ou peut-être que c'était sa menace. À voir.

"La Direction a été créé il y a une dizaine d'années pour pouvoir protéger la nation de la façon la plus discrète possible. On peut probablement compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de personnes au gouvernement qui connaissent l'existence de cette organisation. Elle est classée top-secrète et nous avons ainsi à notre disposition les moyens techniques les plus avancés pour mener à bien nos missions. Nous n'avons jamais échoué, et nous avons toujours agis dans l'intérêt de la société."

Une réalisation sauta soudain à la gorge de Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, malgré la menace précédente de Louis s'il parlait.

"Pour- pourquoi vous me dites tout ça?"

Louis observa consciencieusement Harry. Il aurait pu jurer voir passer dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme une émotion proche de la tendresse. Il se rassit dans sa chaise avant de répondre.

"Ça ne te parait pas évident?"  
"Non pas vraiment, pour tout dire, je suis un peu dans le flou".

Et comme pour joindre son geste à sa parole, il se rallongea dans son lit et vint poser un bras sur ses yeux. La lumière artificielle blanchâtre qui emplissait la pièce ne faisait rien pour apaiser son mal de tête, et le flot d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir le laisser complètement vidé et incapable de toutes réflexions.

"Comme je te l'ai dit Harry, à la Direction, je m'occupe de trouver et de former les recrues. Disons que je base mon recrutement sur des caractéristiques bien précises."  
"C'est-à-dire?"  
"Je recrute uniquement des jeunes gens en marge de la société, qui ont généralement commis une erreur de parcours qui les a envoyé directement par la case prison, sans grand espoir d'en sortir."

Harry inspira profondément et rassembla son courage pour poser la question qui lui sautillait desormais dans sa bouche mais qu'il n'osait pas laisser sortir de peur de rendre toute cette histoire bien trop réelle.

"Vous voulez me recruter ?"  
"C'est ça."  
"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?"  
"J'ai bien étudié ton dossier Harry. Condamné à la prison à vie pour meurtre et tentative de meutre sur un policier, après une tentative de vol à main armée. Accro à la drogue depuis près de trois ans. Pas de boulot fixe. Une famille quasi-inexistante. Pas de véritable cercle d'amis, à part ceux avec qui tu partages tes doses. Tu es le genre de personne qui ne manquera pas à la société et cela fait donc de toi le candidat idéal".  
"Merci..." 

Harry ne s'appliqua même pas à cacher l'amertume dans sa voix. Bien sur, il savait que sa vie était à chier et complètement foutue, mais se la voir jeter au visage de cette façon, ça faisait toujours un peu mal. Louis lança de nouveau sur lui ce regard qui semblait rempli de compassion et de gentillesse, mais il ne sembla pas pour autant désolé d'avoir été aussi direct. Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, pendant lequel Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à ces nouvelles informations.

Finalement il demanda : "Et si je refuse ?"  
"Pardon ?"  
"Si je refuse ? De devenir votre espion ?"  
"Recrue"  
"C'est ça"

Louis l'observa encore, cette fois-ci plus fermement. Harry se sentit soudain passé au rayon X derrière la force du regard azur du jeune homme. Soudain, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha rapidement du lit.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je te propose Harry. Tu as été condamné à la prison à vie pour avoir tué un homme. Tu étais censé passer le reste de ta vie dans une cellule, et ce que je t'offre aujourd'hui c'est une porte de sortie. C'est cette fameuse carte Chance Harry. Celle qui te permettras de revenir à la case Départ. Celle qui te permettra de recommencer une nouvelle vie tout en payant ta dette à la société en rendant service à ton pays."  
"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix on dirait...."  
"Harry tu es mort pour la société. Ton suicide a été organisé d'une manière très méthodique, mais personne ne s'est posée de questions quand il a été annoncé. Au contraire, c'est comme s'il était attendu. Ton enterrement a eu lieu ce matin, et on pouvait compter assez facilement le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvait. Tu veux vraiment retourner dans cette société, Harry ? Cette société qui t'a rejeté avant de t'enterrer sans se poser de questions ? Une société pour qui tu n'existes plus ?"  
"Est-ce que ma mère était là?"  
"Quoi?"  
"A mon enterrement? Est-ce que ma mère était présente ?"

Les traits de Louis se relâchèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux verts de Harry brillaient. Il avait évidemment posé la question en réunissant toute la force qu'il lui restait pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler, mais on pouvait clairement voir dans son regard qu'il avait plus mal qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

"Oui, Harry, elle était là. Ainsi que ta soeur."

Louis répondit avec toute la compassion dont il était capable. Il sentit le remords l'envahir, il était peut-être aller trop loin avec ce gamin. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en fixant son regard sur Louis.

"D'accord. Merci."

Leurs regards restèrent fixés un instant avant que Louis ne rompe le silence, de sa voix la plus douce.

"Je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu. Quand tu te réveilleras les effets du médicament seront complètement dissipés et tu n'auras sans doute plus mal à la tête".

Il hésita un instant, avant d'avancer sa main et de laisser le bout de ses doigts effleurer délicatement la main d'Harry qui reposait sur le drap blanc du lit d'hôpital Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes et fut très léger mais Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien des années. Il ferma les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête. Il entendit Louis sortir de la pièce et s'endormit aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée.

\----------

Harry venait de faire un drôle de rêve. Il venait de rêver qu'un charmant jeune homme aux yeux bleus venait de le recruter dans une organisation secrète qui travaillait pour le gouvernement.

À sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule. Mais il n'était pas non plus dans cette chambre d'hôpital lumineuse. Non, il était dans une petite pièce aux murs gris clairs. Comme la chambre d'hôpital elle ne contenait qu'un lit, une chaise et une table. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire en bois, mais pas de fenêtre. Cette pièce semblait être un compromis entre sa cellule et la chambre d'hôpital où il s'était réveillé.

Debout, appuyé contre la table, se tenait Louis, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve finalement.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, le jeune homme paraissait beaucoup plus décontracté. Harry nota que maintenant ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, ce qui dégageait son visage et accentuait les traits proéminents de ses pommettes. Il portait un costume aussi. Noir, avec une chemise blanche ouverte au col. Professionnel... Il semblait tiré à quatre épingles et le fait qu'il ne porte pas de cravate semblait être la seule petite folie qu'il s'était permis. En l'observant Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de nouveau la beauté du garçon.

"Il va falloir qu'on m'explique comment vous faites ça?"

Tiré de sa rêverie, Louis releva brusquement la tête et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Il haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, invitant silencieusement Harry à pousser plus loin sa question.

"Me déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre... Sans même que je ne m'en rendes compte."

Le sourire de Louis s'étira sur son visage.

"Je t'apprendrai peut-être un jour", répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Comment va ta tête?"

Harry prit quelques secondes pour considérer la question. Il ressentait encore une petite douleur dans le haut de sa nuque, mais l'étau qui avait semblé compresser son crâne toute à l'heure avait disparu. Hochant les épaules, il répondit : "Ça peut aller".

"Bien. Dis le moi si la douleur revient, elle peut parfois persister dans certains cas".

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la pièce. Vide. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait la décrire. Elle pouvait facilement passer pour une chambre, mais elle manquait cruellement de personnalisation.

"Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle chambre".

Harry reporta son attention sur Louis, qui avait suivi son regard et l'observait à présent avec un air malicieux.

"Ce n'est pas du 4 étoiles et c'est un peu triste, je te l'accorde, mais tu ne te serviras de cette pièce que pour dormir et te changer. Le bâtiment de la Direction se trouve sous terre pour éviter toutes détections extérieures, les fenêtres sont donc inutiles. Tu trouveras les habits que toutes les recrues doivent porter dans l'armoire. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te changer, et après je te ferai faire un tour des quartiers".

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et commença à se lever doucement du lit. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque en se levant brutalement pour se retrouver par terre en moins de deux. Il posa les deux pieds à plats et se mît debout. À sa grande surprise, le plancher ne se mit pas à tourner et il ne ressentît aucun vertige. Au contraire, il se sentait complètement revigoré. Sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps en fait. Relevant la tête, il lança un sourire à Louis qui l'observait d'un air tendu et près à agir, comme si lui aussi s'attendait à ce que Harry s'écroule par terre à n'importe quelle seconde. En voyant une fossette apparaître sur la joue de sa recrue, Louis se relaxa, et lui rendit son sourire.

Harry avança jusqu'à son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait exactement les mêmes vêtements mais en plusieurs exemplaires, posés sur des cintres: un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon treillis beige et un sweat-shirt zippé noir. Dans les tiroirs Harry trouva des caleçons, des chaussettes et une ceinture.

"Whaou original..."

Louis ne répondit pas, mais Harry entendit clairement un petit rire. Après avoir sorti un article de chaque vêtement, il referma l'armoire et se retourna vers Louis, se tenant maladroitement au milieu de la pièce.

"Euh...."

Louis observait encore une fois Harry avec ce regard profond et puissant, comme s'il pouvait lire à travers lui. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réagisse.

"Oh, euh... oui bien sûr... pardon. Hum, je t'attends juste dehors."

Il se redressa hâtivement, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"D'accord, merci", répondit doucement Harry en le suivant des yeux.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur Louis, Harry se rassit sur son lit et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

_Dans quoi est-ce qu'il venait de s'embarquer ?_


	3. What started as a whisper, slowly turned into a scream

"Et enfin, voilà la salle principale. C'est ici que s'effectuent les entraînements et les rassemblements. C'est donc ici que tu passeras le plus clair de ton temps en tant que recrue"

Louis jeta un regard en biais à Harry pour s'assurer s'il suivait toujours, autant ses pas, que ses paroles. Le regard émeraude du jeune homme se jetait partout, enregistrant les moindres détails. Il semblait aussi fasciné que perdu.

"Bien, je crois que l'on a à peu près fait le tour. Il y a d'autres salles d'entraînements plus spécifiques comme la salle de tir, mais tu les découvriras facilement par toi-même quand le moment viendra."

Louis lança un regard à sa montre et continua : "Tu vas pouvoir aller faire la connaissance des autres recrues en attendant ton rendez-vous avec Eleanor."  
"Eleanor?"  
"Oui, chaque nouvelle recrue doit aller la voir pour une sorte de petit euh.... Entretien. Elle est une sorte de psychologue à la Direction. Tu verras, tout se passera bien."

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, Louis donna un dernier sourire rassurant à Harry avant de s'éloigner du côté opposé, laissant Harry seul et confus. Le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer la grande pièce qui se trouvait devant lui. Au fond de la salle, une vingtaine de personnes était réunie. Certains étaient assis par terre, lui tournant le dos, d'autres étaient appuyés contre le mur. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur deux personnes, debouts, qui se faisaient face au centre de la pièce.

Alors que Harry se rapprocha lentement du groupe, il vit l'une des deux personnes lancer un coup de pied au visage de l'autre. L'adversaire fit un écart sur la droite pour l'éviter, et tenta de le rendre en lançant son bras dans la direction de son opposant. Harry nota que les coups lançés semblaient précis et calculés. Le combat n'était pas rapide et semblait, au contraire, entre-coupé, comme si chaque adversaire laissait le temps à l'autre de réfléchir à sa prochaine parade ou à sa prochaine attaque.

Examinant le groupe assis par terre, Harry remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était seul au fond. Tentant sa chance, il se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur le combat qui prenait place en face de lui et n'accorda pas un regard à Harry. Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison s'il était assis tout seul au fond...

Harry se sentit inconfortable. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour se faire des amis et voyant que son voisin ne semblait pas vouloir entamer une conversation, il préféra l'imiter et reporta son attention sur le combat.

Chaque coup lançé à l'adversaire n'atteignait jamais son but, soit parce qu'il était manqué par une esquive, soit parce que le combattant n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout de l'attaque, stoppant son geste juste avant d'atteindre le cou, le ventre ou le bras de son opposant.

"C'est ce qu'ils appellent une démonstration technique ou une simulation si tu préfères"

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui chuchoter directement dans son oreille.

"Quoi?"  
"Ça" lui murmura son voisin brun en désignant les deux opposants d'un bref mouvement de tête. "Ce n'est pas un vrai combat, c'est juste une démonstration technique. Ils nous montrent juste des mouvements, que l'on devra ensuite apprendre à reproduire dans des combats d'entrainements"  
"Oh"

Le corps du jeune homme était penché vers Harry pour pouvoir lui parler le plus discrètement possible. Il avait des yeux sombres avec de longs cils noirs. Sa peau était métissée et ses cheveux noirs, fins et sombres étaient coiffés artistiquement en bataille pour retomber en fines mèches sur son front.

"Tu es nouveau, c'est ça?"

Il parlait d'une voix lente et paresseuse et ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le combat devant lui, comme si la question qu'il venait de poser ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça finalement.

"Euh, oui, je viens d'arriver. Je m'appelle Harry."  
"Cool, comme ça je ne suis plus le nouveau. Je suis Zayn."

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers lui et donna un petit sourire amical avant de retourner rapidement son attention sur les deux opposants. Et juste comme ça, la conversation se termina.

Harry allait lui demander depuis combien de temps il était là quand soudain : "Recrue Harry ?"

A l'appel de son nom, le garçon se retourna. Un homme, grand, au visage anguleux, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu, se tenait près de l'entrée de la salle et le regardait.

"Eleanor t'attend"

Harry commenca à se lever, quand il sentit Zayn claquer une main sur son bras pour le retenir.

"Bonne chance, mec", lui dit-il du ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Perplexe, Harry marmonna un vague "Merci", avant de rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle.

\----------

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu es dépendant à la drogue Harry?"

Harry déglutit et sentit immédiatement une nouvelle boule remplacer la précédente dans le fond de sa gorge. Ses mains étaient moites et avaient recommencé à trembler. Il était assis dans un grand canapé en cuir blanc et la matière, ajoutée à la sueur qui s'était formée dans son dos, lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait rester collé au sofa quand il essayerait de se relever. Il n'osait pas bouger, et il tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas rencontrer le regard de la jeune femme qui était assise en face de lui.

Elle était belle. C'était l'une des premières remarques que Harry s'était fait en rencontrant pour la première fois Eleanor. Mais c'était une beauté froide, une beauté artificielle, le genre de beauté qui obligeait les frissons qui se créent dans la nuque à voyager jusqu'en bas du dos.

Montée sur des talons, enfermée dans une robe moulante noire et le visage tiré par un chignon relevé strictement sur la tête, elle avait tout de suite provoqué une sensation désagréable chez Harry. C'était le genre de personne qu'il préférait éviter, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Trop sûre d'elle. Trop hautaine. Trop _observatrice_.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait coincé dans cette pièce blanche avec elle. Elle lui avait directement fait signe de s'asseoir dans le grand canapé blanc qui ne détonait en aucun cas du reste du mobilier qui habillait la pièce. Tout était blanc. Des murs, jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel Eleanor était gracieusement assise, en passant par la table basse laquée qui les séparait. Même le stupide vase vide posé sur la table était blanc.

Cette fille était une fétichiste du blanc de toute évidence.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, Harry s'était demandé pendant un bref moment s'il n'était pas entré dans une autre bâtiment, un autre univers même, la maison d'un ange peut-être. Cela semblait impossible qu'une telle pièce, aussi pâle, puisse se trouver au milieu des pièces sombres et des couloirs obscures qui formaient la Direction.

Dès qu'il s'était assis, Eleanor avait sorti un dossier jaune, similaire à celui que Louis lisait lors de leur première rencontre.

"Recrue Harry n° 010294. Vivait à Londres, a grandi dans le Cheshire. Condamné à la prison à vie pour meurtre. Père absent, beau-père en prison, mère dépressive, soeur partie, aucun ami, pas de travail, accro à la drogue et à son ordinateur. J'oublie quelque chose ?"

Le ton était lançé et soyons honnêtes quand une conversation commencait ainsi, on pouvait se douter que la suite ne serait pas très joyeuse. Dès ses premiers mots, elle avait réussi à mettre Harry mal à l'aise.

"Euh, tout ça est marqué dans ce dossier ?" Harry lui répondit, baissant son regard sur le grand tapis (blanc !) qui habillait le sol.

"Nous ne pouvons pas engager n'importe qui, il faut que nous fassions nos petites recherches personnelles avant"

Harry releva la tête et Eleanor lui sourit. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire chaleureux qu'il avait pu détecter chez Louis, ou encore le sourire amicale qu'il avait pu voir chez Zayn. Non c'était un sourire froid et carnassier. Le genre de sourire destabilisant que l'on n'avait pas envie de se voir adresser. Il rebaissa immédiatement les yeux.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres sur moi dans ce dossier? " demanda-t-il timidement.

"Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions Harry"

Et elle avait donc posé des questions. Sur son enfance, son beau-père, sur son lycée... La plupart du temps elle ne demandait à Harry que des confirmations, des questions auxquelles il pouvait se contenter de répondre par oui ou par non, ou simplement de hocher la tête, sans ne jamais avoir à la relever.

"Tu as une grande sœur Harry c'est ça ? Ça a du être dur pour toi de la voir partir aussi ? Tu n'es pas resté en contact avec des gens de ton école? Tu n'as jamais voulu aller à l'université ?"

Harry ne préférait pas réfléchir trop longuement à ses réponses, il se contentait des les donner de la façon la plus brêve possible.

Et puis finalement. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu dépendant à la drogue Harry ?"

Comme tout bon junkie, Harry avait une certaine réticence à avouer qu'il était accro. Il avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à mentir sur son addiction. À sa sœur, à sa mère, à lui-même. C'est pour ça que la question, posée aussi brutalement, le poussa à se cacher plus profondèment sous la carapace qu'il tentait de se créer et donna la réponse qu'il s'était entraîné à donner depuis ces trois dernières années.

"Je ne suis pas dépendant à la drogue."

Sans relever la tête, il entendit Eleanor rire. Un petit rire sec, dénué de chaleur.

"Il y a beaucoup de règles au sein de la Direction, Harry, et je vais t'apprendre la plus importante, la plus fondamentale."

Voyant que Eleanor ne semblait pas vouloir continuer, Harry releva lentement la tête pour la regarder. C'était le contact que la jeune femme devait attendre, puisqu'elle captura instantanèment le regard de Harry et se pencha vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Tu ne dois jamais me mentir."

Son ton était froid et calculé, et Harry crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait le désintégrer juste avec ce regard. S'il avait pu disparaître complètement dans ce stupide canapé en cuir collant, il l'aurait fait.

"Certains savent jongler, d'autres peuvent marcher sur les mains, moi je sais discerner le mensonge chez les gens, et autant te dire que c'est encore plus facile quand ces gens ne savent pas mentir"

La fin de sa phrase était remplie de sous-entendues, et Harry comprit facilement qu'il faisait parti de ces gens.

"Alors reprenons, depuis combien de temps es-tu dépendant à la drogue Harry?"

Son ton était redevenu plus léger, moins inquiétant et Harry sentit une bouffée d'air s'échapper de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de l'avoir retenue.

"Euh... Deux ans, peut-être trois."

Eleanor nota quelque chose dans le dossier en hochant la tête.

"Mhhh, et quand as-tu pris ta dernière dose?"

"Je ne sais pas"

C'était vrai. Entre son enfermement et son arrivée à la Direction, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et il n'avait aucune idée quand été la dernière fois qu'il avait pu se défoncer. Quatre jours, peut être cinq ? C'était deux jours avant son arrestation. Ça faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps.

L'envie l'envahit soudain. Bien sûr il avait été en manque tout ce laps de temps. Ses mains qui tremblaient, les sueurs froides, l'impression que sa peau était en feu, les crampes musculaires... Mais les événements s'étaient enchainés si vite, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, et ces symptômes était passés au second plan. Mais là dans cette salle blanche, exposé complètement, face à cette femme figée et droite comme un i, qui l'observait comme s'il allait exploser, ou comme si elle allait le faire exploser, il ne ressentait plus qu'une chose : le manque.

Eleanor dût remarquer un certain changement dans son comportement, elle passait son temps à le dévisager de toute façon. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'étais pas resté clean aussi longtemps, Harry ? Que tu n'avais pas passé une journée sans t'approcher d'une seringue ou d'un paquet de cocaïne ?"

Elle jouait avec ses nerfs. Harry pouvait le sentir. Elle voulait le faire craquer complètement. Elle se leva et Harry réprima un gémissement quand il la vit faire le tour de la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

"Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas ressenti cette sensation Harry ? Celle d'être libre ? D'être au sommet ? Celle de s'oublier totalement ?"

Elle s'était assise à côté de Harry et sa voix s'était faite plus menaçante à mesure qu'elle rapprochait son visage du sien.

"Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas offert ce moment de plaisir extrême ? Ce moment où tu as l'impression de voler, comme si tu étais intouchable, presque _immortel_."

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot dans son oreille, et Harry ne savait plus s'il respirait encore, si son cœur battait toujours. Sa tête se mît à tourner et il était pratiquement sûr que tout son corps tremblait à présent. Il avait l'impression que sa peau, en feu, était en train de craquer, pore par pore, couche par couche. Il avait perdu toutes sensations dans ses mains. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Soudain Eleanor se leva, et l'air refît surface dans les poumons de Harry. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour aller ouvrir un tiroir du bureau blanc qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Elle en sortit quelque chose, mais Harry ne regardait pas. Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur un même objectif : respirer.

Eleanor revint vers lui, et posa un objet sur la table, puis se rassît dans son fauteuil, en croisant élégamment les jambes.

Harry releva doucement la tête pour regarder l'objet qu'il lui faisait face sur la table.

Un flacon. Ses yeux étaient vides et sa vision bien trop troublée pour qu'il puisse lire ce qui y était inscrit.

"C'est de la méthadone. Tu sais ce que c'est Harry?"

Le garçon remua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Il lui semblait avoir déjà lu le nom quelque part mais son cerveau était trop embrouillé pour qu'il puisse réfléchir.

"C'est un analgésique similaire à la morphine qui permet de soigner les addictions à l'héroïne et à la cocaïne. Contrairement à la morphine, il n'a aucun effet addictif mais il a les mêmes effets euphorisants sur le système. En en prenant quotidiennement cela permet de faire disparaître l'effet de manque, et en baissant ensuite peu à peu le dosage, cela permet de faire disparaître complètement l'addiction. Tous les jours, tu iras à l'infirmerie et on te donnera une dose qui sera médicalement contrôlée. D'ici quelques mois, tu seras complètement debarassé de ton addiction"

"Tout de suite?"

Il n'avait pas pu garder la détresse hors de sa voix en posant la question et cela fit sourire de nouveau Eleanor.

"Pardon, Harry?"  
"Ma première dose, est-ce que je peux l'avoir tout de suite?"

Harry se détestait à ce moment là. Il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Le faire plier, qu'il soit à sa merci. Et elle avait gagné, elle avait atteint son point faible, et actuellement il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, il aurait répondu à toutes les questions du monde juste pour avoir cette dose.

Son sourire était carnivore, elle triomphait.

"Oui, bien sûr Harry"

Elle ouvrit le flacon, et en sortit une gélule (blanche) qu'elle tendit à Harry. Sans attendre, Harry la prit, l'avala et ferma les yeux.

"Bien, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, il me reste une dernière chose à voir avec toi."

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit que le regard de la jeune femme s'était porté sur la montagne de boucles qui trônait sur sa tête. Il ne s'était pas vu dans un miroir depuis un bon bout de temps, et il ne savait même plus la dernière fois qu'il était allé chez un coiffeur, préférant se couper ses cheveux tout seul, mais il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas ressembler à grand chose actuellement.

En fait, s'il avait eu un miroir en face de lui, il aurait vu un grand et fin jeune homme, aux yeux injectés de sang, accentuant le vert de ses yeux, aux lèvres rouges, charnues et abîmées, avec des cernes noires sous les yeux et des joues creusées. Il aurait aussi vu un tas de boucles brunes, emmêlées, plaquées sur son crâne et tellement longues que certaines venaient tomber sur ses épaules.

Des boucles qu'Eleanor ne semblait pas apprécier au vue de son regard rempli de jugement et de ses lèvres pincées.

"Comme je me sens généreuse aujourd'hui, je vais te donner la deuxième règle que l'on trouve à la Direction Harry : toujours savoir séduire"

Quand Harry ressortit du bureau d'Eleanor, trente minutes plus tard, ses mains ne tremblaient plus, ses cheveux, raccourcis et lavés, bouclés élégamment en larges vagues sur sa tête, il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle lui avait appliqué du fond de teint pour cacher ses cernes - bien qu'il préfère oublier cette partie-là - et il avait comme l'impression qu'il venait de passer un pacte avec le diable en personne.

\----------

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans la salle qui faisait office de réféctoire, un plateau à la main et sans la moindre idée de où il était censé s'asseoir. Des flashbacks de ses années au lycée défilèrent devant ses yeux, avant qu'il ne remarque Zayn assis à une table avec un autre homme en face de lui, qui lui tournait le dos. Prenant son courage à deux mains et resserrant sa poigne sur son plateau il se dirigea vers le métis. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et instantanément Zayn lui relança le même sourire amical que tout à l'heure. Harry le lui rendit aussitôt.

"Comment ça s'est passé avec Eleanor?"  
"Euh, ça aurait pu être mieux"

Harry ne préféra pas rentrer dans les détails, Zayn était encore un inconnu et il ne comptait pas déballer ses états d'âme à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas la veille. Zayn avait sans doute ressentit son malaise puisqu'il ne posa pas plus de questions.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fait ça avec tout le monde" lui dit-il après quelques secondes.  
"C'est-à-dire ça?"  
"Trouver ton point faible et l'utiliser contre toi. Te le jeter à la figure pour te briser et ramasser ensuite les morceaux pour se montrer indispensable. C'est sa spécialité."  
"Je croyais que c'était reconnaître le mensonge sa spécialité?"

Zayn partit dans un petit rire.

"Ouais elle fait ça aussi. Tout le monde ici l'appelle La Psychologue, moi je préfère l'appeller La Psycho tout court"

Harry eut un sourire à ces mots, mais un claquement de langue réprobateur lui fit relever la tête.

"Zayn, tu sais que tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses tout haut. Surtout ici, si un agent t'entend et qu'il t'amène chez Eleanor, ça te fera un peu moins rire de l'appeler comme ça."

C'était le voisin de Zayn qui avait parlé. Harry l'observa et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un des deux hommes qui avaient fait la démonstration dans la salle d'entraînement tout à l'heure.

Il était grand, avec des épaules larges et un visage que l'on ne pouvait décrire que comme sympathique. Pas le genre de garçon que l'on imaginait avoir fait de la prison ou s'être retrouvé dans un quelconque problème. Il avait de grands yeux marrons, des cheveux très courts, coupés à ras et des épais sourcils qui lui donnaient un regard de cocker affectueux.

"Harry voici Liam. Il fait son malin parce qu'il va bientôt devenir un agent, et il se croit donc supérieur aux autres recrues"  
"Zayn, je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai."  
"Bien sur que si, ces derniers temps tu es toujours en train de regarder les autres de haut pendant les entraînements. Monsieur Parfait."  
"Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, on dirait un gamin, Zayn"  
"Et voilà, tu recommences à me rabaisser, tu vois tu ne t'en rends même plus -"  
"C'est quoi la différence entre un agent et une recrue ?" Demanda soudainement Harry.

Il sentit deux regards interrogateurs se tourner vers lui, comme s'ils se souvenaient tout d'un coup de sa présence.

"Louis ne t'a pas expliqué?" Lui répondit Liam.  
"Je suppose que non."  
"Tss ce mec fait de moins en moins bien son boulot" ajouta Zayn.  
"Zayn, il faut que tu apprennes à montrer du respect à tes supérieurs, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on te proposera ta mission de graduation"

Avant que Zayn ne réplique, Harry préféra intervenir.

"Mission de graduation?"

Liam reporta son attention sur lui pour répondre : "Quand tu arrives à la Direction tu es une recrue. Tu passes tes journée à t'entrainer pour devenir le meilleur possible. Et, quand les instructeurs pensent que tu as le niveau, ils t'envoient sur une mission de graduation, ta première mission. Si tu réussis la mission, tu deviens un agent et tu peux sortir de la Direction. On te donne une nouvelle identité, une couverture et tu te réintègres peu à peu à la société sans attirer l'attention sur toi. Et de temps en temps la Direction te contacte et tu remplis de nouvelles missions pour eux et pour ton pays"

Il avait fini sa phrase d'un ton très fier et en bombant le torse comme si remplir une mission pour son pays était de toute évidence sa priorité numéro une dans la vie.

Harry était un peu surpris que Louis ne lui ait pas parlé de tout ça avant mais il se dit qu'il n'en avait peut être pas eu l'occasion pendant leurs rapides échanges. Harry inspecta alors la salle pour essayer de repérer le jeune homme, sans succès.

"Et Louis, il est quoi lui ?" demanda alors Harry.  
"C'est lui qui s'occupe de trouver les recrues, et c'est aussi le chef des agents. Il supervise quasiment toutes les missions, et il ne se passe pas une chose à la Direction sans qu'il ne soit au courant"

En disant cela, Liam lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Zayn qui lui sourit d'un air innocent.

"C'est le chef de la Direction alors ?" continua Harry.  
"Non le chef c'est Simon, Louis est plus le sous-chef, il exécute les ordres de Simon..."  
"Pendant que Simon reste dans son fauteuil moelleux, confortablement assis dans son grand bureau chauffé. Tu sais je n'ai jamais vu ce gars, et pourtant je sais que je ne l'aime pas" Finit le métis.  
"Arrêtes Zayn, Simon est notre contact direct avec le gouvernement, c'est lui qui doit mettre en place toutes les mission, répertorier toutes les cibles, c'est lui qui a créé la Divison, bien sûr qu'il est utile. Et tu le rencontreras si tu deviens agent, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver si tu continues comme ça"

Les deux recrues repartirent alors dans un nouvel affrontement verbal que Harry préféra observer de loin avec un petit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait un peu détendu depuis son arrivée à la Direction et il ne savait pas si cela venait des effets de la méthadone ou de sa rencontre avec les deux jeunes gens assis à ses côtés, qui lui paraissaient assez sympathiques pour qu'il s'imagine devenir ami avec eux.

Peut-être que les choses allaient enfin s'améliorer pour lui finalement.


	4. Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy

Il n'avait que quinze secondes. Il regarda les différentes pièces qui se trouvaient disposées sur la table devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore les toucher mais il arrivait à les reconnaître à peu près grâce à la démonstration qu'il avait eu ce matin. L'agent leva son bras et le baissa d'un coup sec signalant le départ du chrono. La vingtaine de recrues réunie dans la pièce se rapprocha alors de leur table respective est commença à assembler les pièces ensemble. Ils devaient monter un L85a1, l'un des fusils d'assaut les plus utilisés dans l'armée britannique. La tâche n'était pas très compliquée, le fusil n'étant séparé quand trois ou quatre pièces, c'est pour ça que la rapidité et la précision était les seuls maîtres-mots de cet exercice.

Environ sept secondes après le lancement du chrono, Harry entendit Liam crier "Fini !". Il ne releva pas la tête, mais il pouvait très bien imaginer Zayn, à sa droite, en train de rouler les yeux. A la fin du temps imparti, il avait réussi à monter son fusil comme il le fallait. Zayn avait lui aussi achevé l'exercice et ils partagèrent un petit sourire satisfait.

"Ok, les gars, bravo à ceux qui ont réussi. Cependant vous ne savez pas dans quelles conditions vous aurez à réaliser cela sur le terrain. Vous pourrez avoir tout le temps du monde, ou être pressés par le bruit des tirs juste derrière vous, mais vous pourrez aussi vous retrouvez à essayer d'assembler votre arme en pleine nuit. Alors même exercice, les yeux bandés cette fois !" Leur expliqua l'agent instructeur.

On démonta de nouveau les fusils et accrocha un bandeau autour des yeux de chaque recrue. Puis on mélangea les pièces sur la table pour compliquer la tâche.

"A mon top départ, vous aurez trente secondes... 3...2...1...partez"

Harry se lança de nouveau à l'assaut des pièces et les palpa une à une pour les différencier avant de commencer à les assembler rapidement. À nouveau, il entendit la voix de Liam crier : "Fini !", et cette fois-ci il distingua clairement Zayn à ses côtés marmonner "Monsieur Parfait...".

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva surpris de constater qu'il avait fini lui aussi d'assembler son fusil. Il enleva rapidement son bandeau pour signaler qu'il avait terminé et un agent vint vérifier son travail. Avec un hochement de tête, il approuva l'assemblage et Harry fut fier d'observer qu'il avait fini presque dix secondes avant les autres recrues, qui avaient pourtant plus d'expériences que lui. Zayn, quand à lui, semblait s'agacer sur son arme, et, à la fin des trente secondes imparties, il enleva son bandeau d'un geste rageur en grommelant : "Stupide exercice. Comme si j'allais me retrouver en pleine nuit avec un fusil en pièce détaché".

L'exercice les yeux bandés n'était pas un franc succès, et ils durent le refaire. Comme la première fois cependant Harry réussit à finir d'assembler son arme parmi les premiers (Liam finissant toujours en tête). Lorsqu'il enleva son bandeau avec un sourire, son regard croisa tout de suite celui de Louis qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

Harry n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis qu'il lui avait fait visiter la Direction, deux jours plus tôt, et il fut surpris de le voir soudainement face à lui. Il semblait fatigué, des cernes sombres s'étalaient sous ses yeux, mais il regardait Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres et une expression de fierté dans le regard. Harry lui rendit son sourire, avant que Zayn ne brise le moment en marmonnant à côté de lui.

"Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ces exercices débiles. C'est une perte de temps, jamais je n'aurais à faire ça en mission. Pfff et regarde Monsieur Parfait là-bas, on dirait qu'il va exploser tellement il est rouge de fierté."

Harry rigola et il vit Louis lui faire un clin d'œil avant de s'avancer vers leur agent instructeur et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille puis quitter la pièce.

"Bien, recrues, merci de votre attention mais je suis attendu en salle d'opération. Vous avez donc quelques heures de libres avant votre prochain entraînement."

La salle se vida de ses recrues et Harry se précipita dans le couloir pour essayer de rattraper Louis. Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà volatilisé.

\----------

Harry était assis par terre dans la grande salle d'entraînement. En deux jours, il avait vite compris qu'être la dernière recrue, "le nouveau", n'était pas le rôle le plus facile à assumer quand il s'agissait de participer à un entraînement en binôme. La plupart des recrues l'ignoraient et, à part Zayn, il n'avait réussi à sympathiser avec personne d'autre pendant ces quelques jours. Ainsi, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il se retrouvait seul à observer les autres recrues s'entraîner au combat. A la formation des binômes, Zayn s'était tourné vers lui avec un bref sourire désolé avant de se précipiter sur Liam.

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être retourné au lycée.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement de toute façon. Il savait parfaitement se battre et ce n'était pas deux, trois prises de karaté, ou de taekwondo ou autres sushis immangeables qui allaient lui apprendre à se débrouiller pendant un combat. Il était donc assis, dos au mur, observant les recrues en se demandant lequel avait l'air le plus débile à reproduire les gestes techniques de je-ne-sais-quel art martial inutile (Zayn, définitivement Zayn) quand un corps vint se positionner devant lui pour lui bloquer la vue.

"Tu ne t'entraînes pas?"

Harry releva les yeux et en eut presque le souffle coupé. Louis se tenait devant lui, sourire aux lèvres, yeux pétillants, cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière, costume noir qui retombait parfaitement sur son corps. Avec la lumière de la salle qui créait un halo lumineux au-dessus de sa tête, on aurait dit un ange. Ou un mannequin sorti d'une pub Colgate. Au choix.

Depuis que Harry l'avait aperçu brièvement ce matin, il paraissait en meilleur forme.

"Je n'ai pas de partenaire"

Louis lui tendit une main que Harry saisit aussitôt pour s'aider à se relever.

"Tu devrais essayer de t'intégrer un peu plus Harry, ce genre d'entraînements est très important, surtout pour toi qui viens juste d'arriver"  
"Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre des prises de karaté pour savoir me battre"

Louis examina les différents combats qui prenaient place entre les recrues puis il se retourna vers Harry en souriant.

"Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est du judo en fait. Tu t'es déjà battu Harry?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Quand j'avais quinze ans, un gars de ma classe a dit que ma mère faisait le trottoir. Je lui ai mis une droite"  
"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit suffisant"

Harry était presque certain que Louis était en train de se foutre de sa gueule, avec son stupide sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

"Ok, peut être que je ne me suis jamais vraiment battu, mais ça n'empêche que si ça doit arriver, connaître les différentes prises de karaté..."  
"Judo"  
".... peu importe! - connaitre les différentes prises ne m'aidera pas. Je préfère aller à l'instinct moi. Si je dois me battre, j'y vais franchement, je ne vais pas réfléchir à la position exacte de mes pieds, ou si mon bras est assez haut ou si j'ai les jambes assez pliées"  
"A l'instinct ?"  
"C'est ça"  
"Tu veux qu'on essaye ?"  
"Quoi ?!"

Le regard de Louis était devenu espiègle et son sourire paraissait plus malicieux que jamais. On aurait dit un enfant de dix ans qui préparait sa prochaine bêtise. Un enfant juste très bien habillé.

"Un combat, toi contre moi. Le premier qui met l'autre à terre. Tous les coups sont acceptés."  
"Je ne sais pas Louis, je n'aimerai pas froisser ton costume"

Louis renversa un peu la tête et partit dans un rire mélodieux. Harry observa sa gorge en se demandant ce que ça ferait de laisser glisser sa langue le long de ce cou. <em>Mince</em>.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Harry, je saurai me débrouiller"

Louis avait planté son regard dans le sien, et Harry ne lisait rien d'autre que du défi et de l'assurance dans ses yeux. De toute évidence Louis le sous-estimait, il allait donc devoir lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Il n'était pas un gamin incapable de se débrouiller. S'il était rapide, il pourrait le mettre à terre en moins de deux.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent au milieu de la salle en se faisant face.

"Tu es prêt?"  
"C'est quand tu veux"

Le premier coup partit sans que Harry n'ait vraiment le temps de réagir. Louis lança rapidement sa jambe tendue en l'air et son coup de pied entra en contact avec l'épaule de Harry. Le coup le déstabilisa et il recula de quelques pas pour retrouver son équilibre.

Oh, ok, il voulait la jouer comme ça.

Harry ne réfléchit pas, il lança son bras tendu dans la direction de Louis, gardant le poing ouvert pour ne pas le blesser, mais Louis esquiva. Harry tenta de nouveau l'attaque rapidement avec son autre bras, mais cette fois-ci Louis le stoppa dans son mouvement en attrapant son poignet. L'action s'arrêta quelques secondes, Harry regarda son bras prit dans l'étreinte de son adversaire puis remonta son regard vers le visage de Louis et comprit en voyant son sourire qu'il avait perdu. D'un geste vif et précis, Louis tira sur le bras de Harry, l'obligeant à tournoyer sur lui-même et, après un demi-tour des plus gracieux, il se retrouva encercler par son propre bras que Louis, désormais collé à son dos, maintenait fermement de sa main toujours positionné fermement sur le poignet du bouclé, près de son épaule. L'autre bras de Louis avait furtivement glissé autour de sa taille pour aller attraper son deuxième avant-bras. Il se retrouvait prit dans un étau, incapable de bouger.

"Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que te dis ton instinct maintenant?"

Louis lui murmura les mots directement dans son oreille, et il sentit un frisson de plaisir lui traverser le corps. Le fait que le torse de l'agent soit appuyé fermement contre son dos n'arrangeait rien. Mais celui-ci n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Sans relâcher son étreinte, il passa rapidement une jambe devant le corps de Harry et d'un coup de rein, il le fit basculer par dessus sa jambe. Retenant ces deux bras pour amortir sa chute, il l'accompagna à terre mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'atterrir avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, dos collé par terre, Louis au dessus de son corps, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Deux billes vertes noyées dans deux diamants bleus. Un temps suspendu.

Et puis l'éternel sourire de Louis refit surface sur son visage, et il s'écarta de Harry tout en restant accroupi, un genou au sol, le surplombant.

"Trouves toi un partenaire Harry et écoutes les conseils des instructeurs. Tu en as besoin."

Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil (ça devait être un tic), se releva et s'éloigna. Frustré, Harry se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder partir. Le duel avait du durer moins d'une minute en tout et pour tout et Louis ne s'était même pas décoiffé.

**********

Les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Harry essayait de se montrer plus attentif pendant les entraînements de combat et il sentait qu'il s'améliorait peu à peu. Il avait réussi à sympathiser définitivement avec Liam et passé la plupart de son temps à départager les joutes verbales entre lui et Zayn.

Ils s'adoraient, c'était indéniable, mais c'était une adoration basée sur leurs différences. Deux puissances qui entrent en contact. Comme le feu et la glace, ou le Soleil et la Lune.

Ou Tom et Jerry.

A eux deux, ils formaient un beau mélange et ils sauvaient Harry de la monotonie, chaque jour amenant son lot de nouvelles disputes et de nouveaux reproches, pour se terminer finalement en œillades remplies d'affections.

Zayn admirait la confiance de Liam. Sa façon d'être sûr de lui, de savoir ce qu'il voulait et de toujours se donner les meilleurs moyens pour l'obtenir. Sa droiture, son charme et son sang-froid lui permettait de gérer toutes les situations et Zayn avait beau l'appeler Monsieur Parfait chaque fois qu'il finissait un exercice avant les autres, chaque fois qu'il était félicité par un agent, Harry ne manquait pas le regard qu'il lui le lançait à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas de l'envie ou de la jalousie. C'était juste de l'admiration. Presque de la fierté.

Liam admirait l'insouciance de Zayn. Sa franchise, son audace, son courage aussi. Le jeune homme ne semblait avoir peur de rien, et surtout pas de dépasser les limites qu'on pouvait lui avoir fixées. Ce n'était pas calculé comme chez Liam, ces actions n'avaient jamais un but fixé au préalable. Il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour, tout en essayant de rendre chaque nouvelle journée différente de la précédente. Liam reprenait souvent Zayn sur son manque de sérieux ou son comportement indifférent mais là encore, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait toujours voir une trace de tendresse et d'affection dans ses yeux.

Harry était content d'avoir pu trouver deux personnes comme ça pour lui tenir compagnie à la Direction. Les journées, où les entraînements se succédaient, étaient parfois longues et Harry n'arrivait à se détendre qu'en observant et en s'amusant du comportement de ces deux amis.

Même si la notion de temps était un peu brouillée depuis son arrivée à l'agence, il se rendu compte que cela allait faire deux semaines qu'il était là. Il n'avait quasiment pas vu Louis depuis leur petit duel, et il avait encore pu moins lui parler, ne l'apercevant qu'au détour d'un couloir de temps en temps. Harry pensa que pour quelqu'un qui était censé "former les recrues", il n'était pas vraiment présent dans leurs apprentissages et Liam lui expliqua qu'il devait sûrement être sur une mission importante en ce moment.

Son quotidien changea enfin un matin alors qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie chercher sa dose de méthadone. Le médicament faisait bien son effet, et même si certaines nuits il lui arrivait de réveiller en sueur, les doigts en feu et les jambes pleines de crampes, il parvenait toujours à se calmer et à rendormir cette partie frustrée de son cerveau qui voulait lui crier son état manque aux oreilles, avant de replonger dans le sommeil à son tour.  
Mais ce matin allait être différent, et Harry s'en serait bien passé.

"Bonjour Aiden

"Ah, bonjour Harry"

Harry remarqua tout de suite le comportement crispé du pharmacien. Son sourire tendu, ses yeux fuyants, quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry aimait bien Aiden, même si celui-ci semblait toujours vouloir garder ces distances avec lui. Peut être qu'on lui avait dit que Harry avait buter un pharmacien. C'était justifiable alors.

"Un problème Aiden?"

"Euh... Je n'ai pas ta dose aujourd'hui Harry"

"Comment ça?"

"Hum... C'est Elle qui l'a"

"Qui ça elle?"

"Elle. Tu sais bien"

"Eleanor?"

Le bref hochement de tête de Aiden lui confirma sa question.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a ma dose ?"

"Je ne sais pas Harry, elle m'a dit de te dire que ce serait elle qui te la donnerais aujourd'hui, qui fallait que tu ailles la voir si tu la voulais"

Bien sur. Bien sur il fallait qu'il aille la voir. Qu'il aille à elle. La garce. Elle continuait de le mener par le bout du nez.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle me veut par hasard?"

"Non, désolé"

"Ok, merci Aiden"

Se torturant l'esprit pour tenter de savoir ce que cette Psycho lui voulait, il prit la direction du bureau d'Eleanor.

**********

"Ah ! Entre Harry, ça me fait plaisir de te voir"

Harry ne répondit pas. Le plaisir n'était pas réciproque et il comptait bien lui faire savoir. Il alla directement s'asseoir dans l'immonde canapé en cuir, ses mains agrippant ses genoux.

"C'est marrant Harry, quand tu es parti la dernière fois, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une partie de ton dossier que l'on avait oublié d'aborder ensemble"

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de marrant. Je peux avoir ma dose?"

Il s'en fichait de repasser de nouveau pour un addict désespéré, il ne voulait qu'une chose: sortir de cette pièce blanche qui lui donnait déjà la nausée.

"Bien sûr, dès que l'on aura fini de parler"

"Et de quoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on parle?"

Eleanor se leva de son fauteuil et Harry eut peur, pendant un instant, qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais elle se contenta d'aller chercher le dossier jaune qui était posé sur son bureau, de se rasseoir et de l'ouvrir sur ses jambes.

"Comment est-ce que tu faisais pour te payer tes doses quand tu n'avais plus d'argent Harry?"

"Pardon?"

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions, il pensait avoir fait le tour du sujet de son addiction à leur première rencontre.

"Réponds juste à la question s'il te plaît"

"Euh, je suppose que j'arrivais toujours à me débrouiller, je piquais parfois quelques thunes à ma mère, ou je trouvais un petit boulot merdique"

"Langage Harry s'il-te-plait. C'est tout? Rien d'autre?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire dire exactement?"

"Est-ce que tu as déjà vendu ton corps pour te payer ta drogue Harry?"

Alors celle-ci il ne s'y attendait encore moins.

"Non mais ça va pas?!"

"Tu es sûr? Tu n'as jamais été désespéré au point de ne plus savoir quoi faire, au point de t'offrir complètement?"

"Non, bien sur que non, je ne serais jamais descendu aussi bas!"

Eleanor lui lança alors un regard lourd de sous-entendus, et elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Harry comprenne que si, il était déjà descendu aussi bas. Il avait été capable de tuer un homme pour de la morphine, alors il aurait sûrement été capable de coucher pour de la coke. De honte et de remord, il baissa le regard, et quand il sentit ses mains tremblaient, il su que ça y est elle avait encore et déjà gagné. Et elle n'avait même pas terminé.

"Parles moi de tes relations amoureuses"

"Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu"

"Et tes relations sexuelles?"

"Ça j'en ai eu"

"Bien sûr"

Harry releva sa tête en entendant le changement dans sa voix. Elle avait prit un ton condescendant. Elle savait quelque chose.

"Si je ne me trompe, tu préfères la compagnie des hommes?"

Harry resta bouche bée. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir ça?

"C'est écrit dans mon dossier ça?"

"C'est moi qui pose les questions"

Un silence s'installa. Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Ça ne la regardait absolument pas. Elle pouvait poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait sur son passé, sur son abruti de beau-père, sur sa pauvre mère, mais son orientation sexuelle c'était bien trop personnelle.

"Alors Harry?"

Silence. Elle se leva et revint en posant le flacon de méthadone sur la table. Garce.

"Toujours rien à dire?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change? Que je couche avec des hommes ou avec des femmes, qu'est-ce que ça va changer?"

Elle ne l'aurait pas. Il refusait de tout lui donner. Toute sa vie semblait marquée dans ce putain de dossier jaune, et il ne comptait pas lui donner ça. C'était son choix. Il n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité mais il ne comptait pas lui confier cette part de lui même. C'était la pièce de trop.

"Absolument rien, je veux juste une réponse Harry"

Elle reprit le flacon de méthadone qu'elle ouvrit. Elle fit tomber deux pilules dans sa main, referma le flacon et le reposa sur la table. Elle posa délicatement les pilules à côté, en évidence.

Sale mégère.

"Oui"

"Pardon Harry?"

"Oui, je préfère les hommes"

"Très bien alors. Et combien est-ce que tu en as fréquenté?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse"

"Je ne parlais pas de relation sérieuse"

Un rire dénué d'humour s'échappa de la bouche de Harry.

"Vous croyez que je me suis amusé à les compter?"

"Et tu n'as jamais rien demandé en échange? Par d'argent? Pas de drogue?"

"Je vous ai déjà dit que non"

"Très bien Harry, je pense qu'on peut en rester là"

Elle se pencha et fit glisser les deux pilules en direction de Harry. Il les saisit, les avala et partit sans se retourner. Eleanor le regarda partir puis se leva pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle prit le téléphone qui y été posé et composa deux chiffres avant de le mettre à son oreille. Elle n'attendu qu'une tonalité avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

"C'est le bon. Il sera très bien."

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre et reposa le combiné avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, après s'être servi un verre de vin blanc.

**********

Assis dans son fauteuil, il entendit trois coups frappés à sa porte.

"Entre"

"Bonjour, Monsieur"

"Bonjour Louis"

"Vous vouliez me voir?"

"Assieds toi. Tu as l'air épuisé"

"Disons que la mission est assez éprouvante, notre client est assez... exigeant"

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

"Oui il l'est, mais il le mérite, c'est un homme important."

"J'en ai conscience Monsieur"

"C'est d'ailleurs pour lui que je t'ai fait venir. Il a une nouvelle requête"

"De quel genre?"

"Le genre qui ne devrait pas te plaire"

Louis se crispa dans sa chaise. Bergman était un connard. Mais un connard puissant malheureusement. Il était le fils de l'ambassadeur anglais de Russie. L'ambassadeur avait des rendez-vous important avec le Premier Ministre britannique toute la semaine à Londres, et il avait amené son stupide fils pour lui tenir compagnie. Seulement l'ambassade avait reçu des menaces avant leur départ pour l'Angleterre, et elles avaient été trop sérieuses pour être ignorées. Le dispositif de sécurité autour de l'ambassadeur avait donc été multiplié et l'on avait fait appel à la Direction pour protéger son fils.

Les missions de protection étaient rares à la Direction. Elles ne se faisaient que pour des clients particuliers, qui payaient cher. Celui-ci avait encore du y mettre le prix. Officiellement bien sûr, pour ne pas révéler l'existence de la Direction, les agents engagés dans la mission étaient des gardes du corps entraînés et spécialisés pour ce genre d'évènements, officieusement ce n'était que de simples agents de la Direction qui suivaient les ordres demandés.

Louis n'aimait pas que Simon accepte ce genre de mission particulière. Le client était toujours capricieux et les agents de la Direction n'étaient pas entraînés pour jouer les baby-sitters d'un gamin pourri-gâté. Mais avec Bergman c'était pire. Quand son père était en réunion, il ne supportait pas de rester tranquille dans sa chambre et il avait toujours des idées lumineuses pour s'occuper et cela entraînait généralement la mise en place d'un dispositif important pour le déplacer en toute sécurité. Le gamin était un abruti fini et il était parfaitement conscient de sa position et des efforts que ses extravagances demandés. Et ça l'amusait. Depuis le début de la mission, Louis ne comptait plus les fois ou il avait du personnellement aller récupérer le garçon dans les toilettes d'une boite douteuse pour lui sortir le nez de la poudre qu'il venait d'étaler sur le lavabo.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il demande cette fois-ci?"

"De la compagnie"

Un silence s'installa, et Louis essaya de jauger les mots de Simon. "De la compagnie". Ca pouvait avoir plusieurs sens, mais connaissant le personnage, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

"Vous rigolez"

"J'en ai l'air?"

Non, définitivement non. Simon était loin d'être un plaisantin de toute façon.

"Vous avez dit oui?"

"Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire non"

Louis se leva brusquement de sa chaise et commença à traverser le bureau de long en large.

"Monsieur, vous savez que je n'aime pas envoyer mes agents pour ce genre de chose! Il nous prend pour quoi, une agence d'escort?"

"Louis, il voulait être discret, je ne pouvais pas faire appel à des professionnels, on ne peut pas leurs faire confiance"

"Si, vous auriez du. Vous n'auriez jamais du accepter. Aucun de mes agents n'acceptera de faire ça de toute façon, ils sont quasiment déjà tous occupés à surveiller ce stupide gamin H24"

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je préférais choisir une recrue".

Louis se stoppa net.

"Une recrue?"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire"

"En tant que.... Mission de graduation?"

"Non, bien sur que non, on ne peut pas utiliser cela comme mission de graduation, plutôt comme une mission provisoire, qui l'amènerait plus vite vers la graduation, qui lui ferait gagner des points"

"Vous avez déjà préparé tous les arguments, on dirait"

"On dirait oui"

Louis se laissa tomber dans la chaise en soufflant.

"Je n'aime pas ça, Monsieur, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Vous savez comment sont les recrues féminines ici. Elles sont fortes et indépendantes. Aucune n'acceptera de faire ça, et je n'ai pas envie de les forcer."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Louis, notre client n'a pas demandé une femme de toute façon."

"Quoi? Il veut un homme? Pour lui tenir compagnie?"

Louis avait accompagné ces derniers mots de petits crochets avec ses doigts. Il savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette demande.

"C'est ça. Qui sommes-nous pour juger de toute façon?"

"Là n'est pas la question, Monsieur, mais si une recrue femme acceptera difficilement ce genre de mission, une recrue homme... C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça Monsieur"

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Il portait trop de respect à son patron pour le supplier de refuser et il savait de toute façon que si sa décision était prise, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

"Je t'ai éviter la peine de sélectionner la recrue de toute façon puisque je l'ai fait pour toi"

"Lequel?"

"Le nouveau"

"Zayn? Tss alors là, avant que vous arriviez à lui faire faire quoique ce soit..."

"Pas lui, Louis..."

Ces paroles étaient appuyées, il savait qu'elles allaient déclencher une réaction importante chez le jeune homme, et il attendait cette réaction, presque avec impatience.

"Harry?"

Simon hocha la tête.

"Vous.... Il... Quoi? Ce n'est pas..."

"Louis, calme toi"

"Il vient d'arriver Simon! Il n'est pas stable! Il est encore sous méthadone, il n'est pas prêt. Ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement!"

"J'en ai parlé à Eleanor, elle m'a dit qu'il était prêt"

"Eleanor? Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous référer à Eleanor pour ce genre de chose?"

"Louis, j'aimerais que tu te calme et que tu n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse! Il me semble que je choisi de consulter qui je le désire et quand je le souhaite dans Mon agence. Eleanor est celle qui a pu analyser Harry le plus profondément. Si elle pense qu'il est prêt c'est qu'il l'est. C'est un grand garçon Louis, plus fort que tu ne le pense, s'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire, il saura le dire".

Louis n'avait rien à répondre. Il savait que s'il ajoutait quelque chose, il allait sortir complètement de ses gonds. Et il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas avec Simon.

"Tu peux disposer maintenant"

"Monsieur, s'il-vous-plait, ne sélectionnez pas Harry. Il n'est pas prêt, ça pourrait le faire replonger, tous ses efforts seraient perdus."

Il fallait tenter une dernière fois. Tenter n'importe quoi.

"Et bien ce sera un bon moyen de le tester alors. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas garder les faibles ici"  
Encore une fois, les paroles étaient lourdes de sens. La menace était claire, si la mission se passait mal, il faudrait supprimer Harry. Purement et simplement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Simon aurait décidé de se débarrasser d'une recrue et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

"Il va perdre confiance en nous Monsieur, et on pourrait le regretter"

"Tu me sembles bien impliqué Louis..."

"C'est une de mes recrue, je suis impliqué dans le bien être de toutes mes recrues"

"Tout se passera bien Louis"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Monsieur"

Le silence s'installa entre les deux et tout se joua dans le regard. Mais Louis savait qu'il n'avait pas les armes pour lutter. Bergman avait du mettre un paquet de fric sur la table, et il ne pourrait pas faire flancher Simon. Ce n'était pas sa place. Pour ne pas avoir à baisser le regard, il se leva.

"Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, vous ne devriez plus accepter ce genre de missions, je ne crois pas que cela renforce la crédibilité de la Direction. Qu'importe l'argent qui est proposé"

"La Direction ne survit que grâce à cette argent, Louis, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si je refuse les clients particuliers, nous ne pourrons plus être autonomes, et le gouvernement ne nous aidera pas, bien au contraire. Tu es aussi conscient que moi de ce qu'il se passera si il reprend le contrôle total de l'agence. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Et, à ce moment-là, je crois que tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter du bien être de tes recrues"

Louis ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il devait s'écraser. Encore. Serrant les dents, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Oh, et Louis. Je te laisse annoncer à Harry le privilège qu'on lui fait en lui proposant une mission aussi tôt dans sa formation. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien"

Louis sortit en claquant la porte. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

 

 


	5. Save me from the nothing I've become

"Une mission ?!"

"Oui, une mission" 

"Toi?" 

"Oui, Zayn, moi!" 

"Tout seul?" 

"Zayn!"

"Excuse moi Harry, mais je t'avoue que là j'ai du mal à comprendre" 

"Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, Zayn. Et je n'en sais pas plus. Louis m'a juste dit que ce serait provisoire, que ça ne déboucherai pas sur ma graduation mais que ça pouvait m'apporter des points pour plus tard. Je dois aller en salle des opérations cette après-midi pour avoir tous les détails" 

"Wahou, la classe! T'es là depuis seulement deux semaines et on t'envoie déjà en mission, Louis doit vraiment t'avoir à la bonne".

 

A ces mots, Harry sentit ses joues rougir. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer plus que Zayn pourquoi il avait été choisi pour cette mission, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait ressenti une grande fierté lorsque Louis était venu lui annoncer le matin même qu'il avait été sélectionné  L'agent l'avait prit à part en plein milieu de l'entrainement pour lui expliquer qu'on lui offrait une chance de prouver ce qu'il valait. Louis avait bien insisté sur le fait que la mission était provisoire, et qu'il devrait rentrer directement à la Direction à la fin. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme semblait tendu quand il lui avait annoncé cela. Il avait retrouvé l'expression sérieuse que Harry avait pu entrevoir lors de leur première rencontre, et il ne l'avait pas une seule fois regarder dans les yeux. Harry mit cela sur le compte du stress. Liam lui avait dit qu'il devait surement y avoir une mission importante en ce moment à l'agence, puisque c'était apparemment la principale raison pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas pu avoir sa mission de graduation.

 

"Qui est-ce que Louis a à la bonne?" demanda justement Liam qui venait d'arriver pour s'installer en face de Harry, sur une des tables du réfectoire. 

"Harry, il va aller en mission" 

"Pardon?"

 

Le ton de Liam était soudain devenu sec.

 

"Oui, Louis est venu lui annoncer ça ce matin, une mission provisoire" 

"Comment ça une mission provisoire?" 

"Ba, juste une mission comme ça. Il y va, il remplit la mission, et il revient à l'agence" 

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui ferait faire faire ça à lui? Il vient d'arriver, c'est que le nouveau."

 

L'ambiance était vite devenue tendue et Liam ne cherchait même pas à cacher l'agacement dans sa voix.

 

"Tu sais que je suis juste là Liam? C'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas t'entendre" 

"Je suis désolé Harry mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on choisit une recrue arrivée depuis deux semaines pour effectuer une mission, alors que certaines personnes sont là depuis plus de deux mois et attendent toujours" 

"Tu crois que c'est moi qui aichoisi Liam? Je n'y suis pour rien tu sais..." 

"Oh je t'en prie..." 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?" 

"C'est sensé vouloir dire qu'on a tous remarqué ton comportement avec Louis. Vos petites oeillades, vos clin d'oeils, vos sourires... C'est pas bête Harry, pas bête du tout. Se mettre le boss dans la poche, c'est même très intelligent. Je n'aurais pas osé, mais bon apparemment on ne doit pas avoir les mêmes valeurs"

 

Harry se leva subitement de sa chaise, Zayn posa rapidement une main sur son bras pour le pousser à se rasseoir en lançant un regard inquiet dans le réfectoire pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas attirer l'attention d'un agent.

 

"Je te demande pardon? Non, mais tu me prends pour qui là Liam?" 

"Je crois que je vais ignorer cette question et m'en aller avant que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée" 

"En effet, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles"

 

Les deux recrues s'échangèrent un dernier regard tendu avant que Liam ne se lève et se dirige vers une autre table. Harry se rassit, la mine renfrognée.

 

Zayn n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Liam s'énerver, il était le sang-froid incarné. Quand à Harry, il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était le genre de garçon à se laisser atteindre aussi facilement. Le sujet devait être sensible...

 

"Ne le prends pas contre toi, Harry. Ça commence à devenir long pour lui. Il crève d'envie de devenir agent et ils ne lui donnent toujours pas de missions, ses nerfs doivent commencer à le lâcher et puis les journées sont longues ici quand on est enfermé depuis plus de deux mois. Déjà moi, je commence à en avoir marre, alors j'imagine même pas ce que se saura quand ça fera deux mois que je...."

 

Zayn ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry. Si ses yeux pouvaient parler ils lui auraient probablement crié t _a gueule_  à ce moment-là. Au lieu de ça, Harry se leva de nouveau et sortit du réfectoire laissant Zayn seul pour finir son repas.

 

**********

 

"Ca va Harry?"

 

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il suivait Louis distraitement dans le dédale de couloir de la Direction pour atteindre la salle des opérations, et ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce que lui disait l'agent.

 

"Euh, oui, désolé, j'étais ailleurs pendant un instant 

"C'est la mission qui t'inquiètes?" 

"Pas vraiment, je me pose juste des questions" 

"Quel genre de questions?"

"Pourquoi moi?"

"On voulait laisser sa chance à une recrue" 

"Oui mais pourquoi  _moi_? Il y a tellement de recrues plus compétentes que moi ici" 

"On m'a dit que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien pendant les entraînements pourtant. Il parait même que tu t'es bien amélioré en combat..."

 

Son ton était devenu taquin au souvenir de leur petit duel, et se fut la première fois que Harry le vit sourire de la journée.

 

"Tu évites de répondre à la question Louis..." 

"On est arrivé"

 

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devant une porte qui ressemblait bien sûr à toutes celles qui jalonnaient déjà les couloirs de l'agence. Louis l'ouvrit et Harry se retrouva plongé dans la pièce la plus high-tech qu'il n'avait jamais vu: une quinzaine d'ordinateurs, posés sur des bureaux remplis de papiers et d'instruments électroniques, que Harry n'aurait jamais su identifiés, occupaient la majorité du centre de la pièce, des fils électriques semblaient traversés chaque coin de la pièce tandis qu'un énorme écran recouvrait tout un pan de mur. Le plus impressionnant cependant, était probablement la grande baie vitrée qui faisait office de mur et qui donnait sur la grande salle d'entrainement. Harry n'avait jamais fait bien attention au mur du fond lorsqu'il était dans la salle d'entrainement, mais s'il avait regardé de plus près, il aurait vu que le mur était en fait une grand vitre teintée qui ne lui aurait pas permit de voir la salle des opérations a cause de l'opacité de la teinture, mais qui laissait la possibilité aux personnes dans cette pièce d'observer facilement les combats et les démonstrations qui prenaient place de l'autre coté du mur. En ce moment la pièce était vide, toutes les recrues devant probablement être dans la salle de tir.

 

La salle des opérations semblaient bouillonnées. En plus du ronflement de tous les ordinateurs et des multiples appareils électroniques, une dizaine de personnes traversait constamment la pièce de long en large pour passer d'un ordinateur à un autre ou pour amener un dossier ou un papier à un autre agent. La plupart étaient plongés dans l'écran de leur ordinateur en tapant rapidement sur les claviers.

 

Sur l'écran géant était affiché le portrait de deux hommes, un, d'environ une cinquantaine d'année, avec une barbe courte et grise et des yeux froids et sévères, tandis que le deuxième paraissait plus jeune, probablement la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, un grand sourire qui laissait découvrir une demi-rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et de grands yeux clairs. Il pouvait être attirant, mais il avait une expression de supériorité sur son visage et une sorte de pétillement maléfique dans ses yeux qui décontenança Harry.

 

"Désolé, tout est un peu en effervescence en ce moment, on est en pleine mission. Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Viens je vais te présenter Niall"

 

Louis avait du sentir que Harry était un peu submergé par la constante mobilité des informations qui circulaient dans la pièce puisqu'il posa gentillement une main dans le bas de son dos pour le diriger vers un bureau qui était situé dans un coin de la pièce. Il était un peu à l'écart des autres et Harry ne pouvait pas voir la tête de la personne, cachée par l'énorme écran de son ordinateur. Mais Harry n'eut pas à s'approcher plus pour voir à quoi ressemblait le Niall en question puisque celui-ci se leva brutalement en levant les bras en l'air et en criant.

 

"WHOOOOOOOOooooo!! Qui c'est le boss ici? Et oui c'est moi! Regardez bien tous bande d'incapables, le grand Niall a ENCORE réussi à pirater le système de sécurité du MI5. Ahah et oui le charme irlandais à de nouveau frapper"

 

Harry vit deux agents rouler exagérément leurs yeux, mais personne d'autre ne sembla porter plus d'attention au jeune homme blond qui levait toujours les bras en l'air. Ce genre de scène ne devait pas être rare au sein de la salle des opérations et Harry se surprit à sourire en imaginant cette scène se répéter encore et encore. En revanche, Louis resta stoïque face au petit irlandais qui s'était enfin rassit derrière son bureau.

 

"Niall, relax, on ne va pas te donner un prix non plus" 

"Ahhh Louis! Toi et ton optimisme légendaire. Tu sais que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir à quel point tu apprécies mon travail!" 

"Comme tu l'as dit, c'est  _Ton_  travail, Niall, je ne crois pas que tu m'aies vu sauter en l'air chaque fois que je réussissais une mission" 

"Et bien tu devrais, tu verras ça te détendra un peu" 

"Je suis parfaitement détendu, merci beaucoup!" 

"Oui, ça à l'air"

 

Louis laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

 

"Niall, je te présente Harry, c'est une des recrues, il est là pour la mission de Bergman, il faut qu'on le brief ensemble"

 

Louis avait prononcé ses mots en levant ses sourcils bien hauts, comme si quelque chose était sous-entendu dans la phrase mais que Harry n'était pas sensé comprendre.

 

"Bergman... Ah oui, la mission Bergman, oui bien sûr! Ah oui... bien assieds-toi Harry, ça va être très simple comme mission, oui, oui, très, très simple..." 

"Niall, tu radotes et t'es tout rouge, calmes toi et prends le temps de respirer s'il-te-plait"

 

Harry avait pris place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de Niall et regardait la dynamique entre les deux garçons d'un air fasciné. Niall était un garçon aux cheveux blonds, probablement teints, car on pouvait voir un semblant de bruns à la racine. Il avait de grands yeux bleus chaleureux et ses joues, légèrement rosées, lui donnait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de courir le cross de son école. Il parlait avec un fort accent irlandais et contrairement à tous les agents que Harry avait pu croiser dans la Direction, il était habillé très simplement: un sweat-shirt gris et un pantalon de jogging noir. Il semblait tout simplement être l'exact opposé de Louis.

 

"Ok, alors la mission Bergman, aussi appelé mission "Flocon de neige" "

 

Harry haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Louis.

 

" _Flocon de neige_?" 

"C'est Niall qui choisit le nom des missions, à vrai dire il n'y a que lui qui les appelle comme ça maintenant 

"Hey! Je les choisis avec le plus grand sérieux et la plus haute précision!" 

"Personne n'en doute Niall, nous n'oublierons jamais la mission "Petit Nuage" grâce à toi. Très sérieux, très convaincant"

 

Niall eut un sourire satisfait puis retourna vers son ordinateur en commençant à taper sur son clavier à une allure digne des séries policières américaines.

 

"Harry je te présente Luke Bergman"

 

Niall appuya dramatiquement fort sur une dernière touche de son clavier avant de se tourner vers l'écran géant. Harry suivit son regard et vu la photo de l'homme le plus âgé disparaître pour laisser plus de place à la photo du jeune homme souriant qui prit soudain presque toute la hauteur du mur. En dessous de l'image on pouvait lire quelques informations sur lui: "Lucas Bergman, 23 ans, fils de l'ambassadeur anglais de Russie, Bruce Bergman. Mission de surveillance mise en place."

 

"On l'appelle aussi Monsieur je-me-prends-pour-le-roi-du-monde-alors-que-je-ne-suis-que-le-fils-d'un-ambassadeur-mais-ça-ne-m'empêche-pas-d'être-un-parfait-abruti, mais ça c'est juste entre nous. Il se trouve à Londres toute la semaine pour accompagner Papa Bergman, et même si on attend tous avec impatience qu'ils se cassent du pays, on nous a demandé de mettre en place une mission de surveillance sur Monsieur Bergman-l'Abruti à cause de quelques lettres de menace qu'il aurait reçu dans sa boite aux lettres avant de venir. J'attends toujours de voir ces lettres au fait... Je te passe les détails sur toutes les demandes farfelues que Junior nous a fait endurées depuis le début de la mission, Louis, ici présent, pourra en témoigner"

 

Harry vit Louis rouler des yeux.

 

"Bref, demain c'est le dernier jour de la mission - Merci mon Dieu -, et Papa Bergman a demandé que son fi-fils reste tranquille à l'hôtel pour être sûr qu'il ne se passe rien en attendant qu'il finisse son dernier rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre. Du coup, on a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec lui dans sa chambre pendant ce laps de temps. Ce ne sera rien de bien folichon, mais on commence à manquer d'effectif consentant pour vouloir rester avec Junior - et je les comprends! - et comme ce ne sera que de la surveillance, on s'est dit qu'une recrue pouvait très bien assurer le job, et Bam! C'est là que tu interviens"

 

Niall se tourna vers Harry en souriant et le bouclé se demanda un instant s'il avait prit le temps de respirer pendant son explication. Apparemment non, au vue de ses joues qui étaient passées de légèrement rosées à rouges et de sa respiration saccadée. Puis il se remit à taper sur son ordinateur comme un fanatique et Harry vit la photo de Bergman disparaître pour faire apparaître un plan.

 

"Voilà le plan de la suite de Bergman. Il y a une grande pièce principale - où Junior a pu profiter de l'écran 56 pouces pour regarder les matchs de foots en HD -, une chambre - où Junior a pu se reposer dans son lit King-Size et profiter des joies du mini bar payé par Papa - et une salle de bain de la taille de mon ancien appartement - où Junior a pu se prélasser dans un jacuzzi 8 places. Pas la peine de te préciser que la suite est 5 étoiles. Elle ne contient qu'une entrée principale où seront positionnés deux agents. Deux autres seront positionnés dans la pièce principale. Il y en aura un autre qui sera en surveillance à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Quand à toi, tu devras juste suivre Bergman comme son ombre. Comme il est un peu vexé d'avoir été consigné dans sa suite par Papa - pauvre petit fils de riche - il risque de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour vider le mini-bar avant de quitter l'hôtel, du coup ton rôle sera juste de vérifier qu'il ne quitte pas la suite, et qu'il n'essaye pas de tester sa capacité à voler de son balcon sous l'influence de jenesaisquel alcool qu'il aura décidé d'engloutir ce jour-là. En gros tu seras sa baby-sitter, et j'en suis désolé d'avance."

 

A la fin de l'explication animée de Niall, Louis s'approcha de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

 

"Tu as des questions Harry? 

"Euh, non je ne crois pas" 

"Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Comme tu n'es qu'une recrue tu n'auras pas le droit d'avoir une arme, mais tu seras entouré de cinq agents armés et entraînés, présents avec toi dans l'hôtel, moi y compris."

 

Harry leva la tête pour regarder Louis.

 

"Tu seras là?"

"Oui, je serais là."

 

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Louis, quelque chose que Harry n'arrivait pas à discerner. De l'inquiétude? De la peur? Mais Niall venait de lui expliquer clairement la mission et honnêtement, ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi Louis pouvait ressentir de la peur. Bergman avait effectivement l'air d'un abruti fini, mais surveiller un abruti n'avait rien de dangereux. Peut être que Louis était inquiet pour autre chose, une autre mission, ou peut être que Harry se faisait des idées et que son inconscient souhaitait juste voir l'agent aux yeux bleus s'inquiéter pour lui. Peut être...

 

"Bien, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, on va pouvoir partir alors. La mission aura lieu demain, on t'amèneras d'autres vêtements dans la matinée pour que tu puisses te changer et je viendrai te chercher directement dans ta chambre" 

"Ok, merci Niall!" 

"Pas de problème Harry!"

 

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Harry ne su dire s'il était encore plus confus qu'avant d'entrer dans la salle ou pas.

 

**********

 

On lui avait apporté un costume. Harry n'avait  _jamais_  porté de costume de sa vie. Et il n'avait jamais de la vie porté un vêtement aussi coûteux  Pas la peine d'avoir fait les premier rangs de la fashion week pour se rendre compte que c'était cher, très cher. Harry se demanda en l'enfilant s'il était plus cher que le loyer qu'il payait pour son appartement (annuellement). Après l'avoir mis, il se positionna devant le miroir qui était l'une des rares touches de décoration qu'on lui avait accordé dans sa petite chambre. Le costume lui allait parfaitement. A croire qu'ils avaient pris ses mesures exactes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte (ils l'avaient peut-être fait...).

 

Dans le reflet du miroir, il vit Louis entrer timidement dans la chambre.

 

"Tu es prêt?"

 

Harry se tourna vers lui en levant les bras puis les laissa retomber le long de son corps pour montrer que oui. Louis le regarda de haut en bas, observant le pantalon noir qui allongeait ses longues jambes, la veste bleue foncée qui retombée impeccablement sur ses épaules sur une chemise blanche et les chaussures en cuirs noirs qu'il venait d'enfiler.

 

"Tu es superbe"

 

Harry se retourna vers le miroir pour caché son embarrassement. Il était peu convaincu du compliment de toute façon. Le costume le changeait. Indéniablement. Il n'était plus le jeune junkie perdue, à l'air fatigué et aux cheveux hirsutes qui été entré à la Direction il y a seulement quelques semaines. Mais il n'était pas David Beckham. Il n'était pas Louis non plus. Il haussa les épaules.

 

"Bof, ça fait bizarre"

 

C'est tout ce qu'il su répondre. Il vit Louis s'approcher. Le jeune homme se positionna derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux à travers le reflet du miroir. Puis il laissa ses mains descendre lentement le long des bras de Harry, puis remonter jusqu'à ces biceps qui serra légèrement. Leur regard ne se lâchèrent pas. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher, comme la veille, de retrouver cette émotion différente de la chaleur que l'azur des yeux de Louis dégageait d'habitude. Une émotion que l'agent tentait de dissimuler, mais qui apparaissait à Harry de plus en plus nettement à longueur que le contact entre eux se maintenait.

 

"Tu es superbe Harry" répéta Louis. Son ton était doux. Puis il avança son visage encore plus près de Harry jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient presque au niveau de son oreille pour murmurer, d'une voix presque inaudible: "Je suis désolé".

 

_De la tristesse_.

 

Harry n'eut le temps de replacer l'émotion qu'un fragment de seconde dans les yeux de l'agent avant que celui ci ne se retourne et ne sorte de la pièce.

 

**********

 

Harry frappa quelques coups timides sur la porte, puis entra dans la chambre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre ce genre de pièce. Car Harry avait très rarement vu une chambre qui pouvait contenir à la fois un énorme lit king-size, une armoire en chêne et une table de nuit, tout en laissant largement la place pour intégrer un grand canapé gris, un écran plat sur le mur qui concurrençait celui du salon, un bureau et une table basse en verre, sans oublier le mini-bar, dans un coin de la pièce, qui n'avait rien de mini. Une grande porte-fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un balcon qui donnait une magnifique vue sur Londres et sa Tamise. Le fait que, juste cette pièce, soit deux fois plus grande que la chambre qu'il avait à la Direction donna un sérieux indice à Harry sur le nombre de chiffres que devait contenir le prix de la suite pour une nuit.

 

Au moment ou Harry allait s'avancer pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la vue qu'offrait le balcon, il vit Lucas Bergman entrer dans la pièce, sortant probablement de la salle de bain qui se situait au fond de la pièce. Il était exactement comme sur la photo que Harry avait vu à la Direction, mais il fallait lui enlever le sourire supérieur, les yeux malicieux, le teint frais, et la chemise. Le Bergman que Harry avait en face de lui, était torse nu, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés de la douche qu'il venait surement de prendre, les yeux éteints et le teint pâle.

 

"Qui êtes-vous?"

 

Bergman l'observa comme s'il était un insecte qu'il venait de découvrir dans le coin de sa chambre.

 

"Euh, Harry, vous avez fait appel à moi pour..." 

"Ah oui, oui bien sur! Assis-toi, mets-toi à l'aise" 

"Ok, merci"

 

Les yeux de Bergman semblait s'être rallumés lorsque Harry s'était présenté, reprenant leur lueur presque diabolique, comme sur la photo. Harry ne savait pas si c'était mieux. Lui obéissant, il prit place juste au bord du canapé, et observa Bergman du coin de l'oeil. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Hormis son teint blafard, son corps semblait contrôlé par des tremblements, comme s'il avait froid malgré la chaleur de la pièce, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées donnant à ses yeux aux bords rougis, un air encore plus démoniaque. Harry connaissait bien cet état, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Bergman semblait chercher quelque chose dans la pièce, ses yeux se baladant de gauche à droite sans se fixer tout en traversant la chambre de long en large. Il semblait monter sur pile. Puis il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, prit quelque chose à l'intérieur et vint s'asseoir sur la canapé à côté de Harry.

 

"J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux"

 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ces paroles avant que Bergman ne pose sa trouvaille sur la table basse. Un gros caillou blanc. De la cocaïne.  _Ok_.

 

Bergman ouvrit le paquet et fit tomber un peu de poudre sur la table, avant de sortir une carte de crédit et aligner la poudre pour en faire une parfaite ligne blanche sur le verre transparent de la table. Harry gardait ses yeux fixés cette ligne. Merde, merde, merde. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là?! Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant?

 

"Je te fais une ligne?"

 

Bergman regardait désormais Harry avec ce fameux sourire qui ne dévoilait qu'une rangée de dents sur un coté. Le voir en personne donnait littéralement froid dans le dos. Harry se leva et alla se positionner devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Bergman.

 

"Je ne crois pas que je sois là pour ça" 

"Non, c'est vrai, mais c'est toujours plus marrant quand on est défoncé"

 

Harry avait envie de répondre que oui, c'était plus marrant. Tout était plus marrant quand on était défoncé. Ce qui l'était un peu moins, c'était ce qu'il risquait de se passer s'il retouchait à la drogue. Encore plus pendant une mission. On ne lui avait pas préciser mais il était quasiment sûr que se droguer avec le client n'était pas inclus dans le contrat.

 

"Ok, la coke, c'est pas ton truc apparemment. Tu veux boire quelques chose? Vin? Champagne? Whisky  Vodka? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Ça pourra t'aider à te détendre"

 

Harry l'entendit sniffer le rail de coke sur la table, et pensa pourquoi pas? Un verre n'allait pas changer grand chose, et il sentait déjà ses mains commencer à trembler. Ça pourrait l'aider à se calmer. Il savait déjà que la mission allait être longue. Il retourna donc s'asseoir sur la canapé, ignorant le sachet de poudre toujours posé sur la table.

 

"Oui, je veux bien boire quelque chose" 

"Super, alors! Super!"

 

Bergman se leva si brusquement qu'il cogna son genou sur la table basse. Ignorant complètement ce geste, il se précipita sur le mini-bar qu'il ouvrit pour le vider entièrement et vint poser toutes les bouteilles sur la table. Harry ne savait pas exactement comment il avait fait pour tout transporter sans en reverser une dans l'état ou il semblait être. Tout son corps tremblait et son regard semblait se vider peu à peu de nouveau. Il était en train de perdre contact avec la réalité, Harry pouvait le sentir.

 

"Super, ça va être super", répéta-t-il.

 

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et le fixa.

 

"Tu as de beaux yeux Harry, tu sais sourire?"

 

Bien sur que Harry savait sourire, seulement là, maintenant, il n'avait pas envie. Le gars était défoncé et cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Il n'attendit pas que Harry répondes à sa question, puisqu'il attrapa la bouteille de whisky, s'en servit un verre et le vida d'un trait. Puis il prit un deuxième verre et versa un peu de liquide ambré au fond avant de le tendre à Harry.

 

"Bois!"

 

Harry œilla prudemment Bergman avant de vider le verre à son tour.

 

"Bien, super!"

 

Ouais  _super_. L'alcool laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était quasiment sûr qu'on l'avait envoyé ici pour surveiller Luke pas pour se saouler avec lui. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait un super boulot pour sa première mission, en à peine dix minutes, le client était déjà déchiré à la coke et probablement bientôt à l'alcool vu la cadence à laquelle il enfila son deuxième verre.

 

Bergman se servit une troisième verre qu'il but aussi vite que les précédents et remplit à nouveau celui de Harry. Le bouclé préféra écarter son verre sur la table et l'ignorer. Puis tout se passa très vite. Harry était à peine redressé que Bergman se jeta sur lui et attaqua ses lèvres. Le temps qu'il réagisse, il sentait déjà la langue du garçon s'insérer dans sa bouche. Harry voulut s'écarter mais Bergman le tenait fermement par les épaules, et il ne put que reculer brusquement sa tête pour rompre le baiser. Le regard de Bergman avait changé. Il n'était plus rempli de prétention ou hagard ou encore vide. Il n'était que désir. Un désir pervers et effrayant. C'était un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions et Harry devait réagir. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Bergman, il se leva précipitamment, mais Luke le retint par le poignet et le força à se rasseoir. Puis il encercla son visage de ses grandes mains et l'embrassa de nouveau.

 

Harry le repoussa autant qu'il pu et s'exclama "Putain, qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

 

"Joue pas les prudes, on va pas y passer la nuit !"

 

Harry posa ses mains sur les poignets de Bergman pour le forcer à relâcher son visage, tout en repoussant son corps avec ses coudes.

 

Il ne vit rien venir, mais il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer quand il sentit une douleur éclater dans sa mâchoire. Bergman l'avait frapper. Et fort. Le coup le sonna complètement et il ne pu réagir quand il vit Bergman se jeter de nouveau sur lui et le forcer à s'allonger sur le canapé. La puissance du choc s'était répercutée jusque dans son crâne et sa tête était soudain devenue lourde. Il ne pouvait pas lutter et Bergman l'embrassait violemment. L'une de ses mains était descendue jusqu'à son pantalon et commençait à défaire sa ceinture, tandis que l'autre immobilisait les mains de Harry sur son torse. Dans un dernier effort, il dégagea l'un de ses poignets et à l'aide de ses jambes il réussit à repousser assez le poids de son assaillant pour s'écarter de lui.

 

"Lâchez moi, putain!"

 

En s'écartant de Bergman, il glissa par terre et il sentit son épaule entrer violemment en contact avec le coin de la table basse, renversant le verre de whisky à moitié vide, qui attendait toujours d'être bu. La douleur lui arracha un cri, et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais Bergman était toujours là. Et lui était par terre, coincé entre une table en verre qui venait clairement de lui arracher un bout d'épaule et le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout s'arrête.


	6. Tell me there is hope for me

Louis n'avait jamais été dans un pareil état. Il savait pertinemment en regardant Harry franchir cette porte ce qui allait se passer. Il le savait et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une telle haine envers lui-même, c'était il y a cinq ans, juste avant qu'il arrive à la Direction.

Il était un lâche, voilà ce qu'il était. Un lâche, une mauviette, un hypocrite. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour alléger sa conscience avait été de demander à participer à la mission. Et maintenant, il était là, dans une putain de suite cinq étoiles, dans l'un des hôtels les plus chèrs de Londres, à regarder l'une de ses recrues s'embarquer dans quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir.

De nervosité, il traversait la pièce de long en large, à grandes enjambées. Il voyait Matt, l'agent qui l'accompagnait, l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Louis avait toujours su gérer le stress pendant une mission. Il était sûr de lui, et il râtait rarement son coup. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait tout râté. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu dire à Harry la vraie nature de la mission. Il n'avait pas pu lui expliquer clairement ce qu'on attendait de lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas lui même à accepter qu'on puisse demander cela à une de ces recrues. Mais il n'avait rien osé dire à Simon et il n'avait rien osé dire à Harry. Et maintenant il avait tout raté. Encore...

Il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de s'y passer? Des images insupportables passèrent devant ses yeux, et il essaya de les ignorer en s'asseyant dans le canapé, face à la grande télévision, et en posant sa tête dans ses mains tout en fermant ses paupières. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait exploser. En lui ou dans cette suite, il ne savait pas.

"Ca va Louis?"

Louis releva la tête et regarda Matt.

"Oui, ça va"  
"T'es sûr? T'es tout pâle"  
"J'ai un peu mal à la tête en fait"  
"Tu veux que j'appelle du renfort? Tu pourras rentrer à la Direction ou chez toi"  
"Non, non Matt, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas"

Il aimait bien Matt. Il n'était pas agent depuis longtemps, mais il était bon. Il était sérieux et toujours concentré sur l'objectif, sans se laisser distraire. Louis était prêt à énoncer cette pensée à Matt pour le complimenter sur son travail depuis qu'il était devenu agent quand il entendit un cri.

"Lâchez-moi putain!"

Louis se leva et regarda Matt qui semblait s'être lui aussi mit sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir. Puis un bruit de verre cassé, et un nouveau cri. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Louis qu'il s'agissait de Harry et il ne pouvait plus rester spectateur de la scène.

"Gardes mon flingue"  
"Quoi? Pourquoi?"  
"Parce que je voudrais pas faire une connerie, tu restes là et tu gardes mon flingue"

Matt regardait Louis comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais là, Louis?"

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà précipité sur la grande porte en bois qui le séparait de la chambre pour l'ouvrir et entrer dans la pièce. Il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la scène, c'était assez évident de toute façon. Bergman était sur Harry, par terre, dans l'espace entre le canapé et la table basse. Il maintenait ses bras le long de son corps à l'aide de ces jambes qui étaient à cheval sur le ventre de Harry. Louis ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Harry et il ne le vit pas bouger non plus. Il réagit instantanèment. Agrippant Bergman par les épaules, il le tira en arrière pour le forcer à lâcher Harry.

"Arrête Luke, laisse le tranquille !"  
"Louis, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Dégage d'ici!"

Louis maintint Bergman, qui se débattait au sol, par les épaules et il vit Harry, dans son champ de vision, se recourber sur lui-même.

"Louis, lâche moi tout de suite!"

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un bruit de vitre brisée. Louis releva la tête et vit un petit trou béant dans la porte fenêtre de la suite. On venait de leur tirer dessus. Louis se coucha immédiatement au coté de Bergman.

"Merde, merde, merde, restez à terre!" cria-t-il.

Un deuxième bruit de vitre brisée retentit et cette fois-ci une balle vint s'échouer dans le canapé, créant une explosion de mousse dans la pièce. Puis une troisième et une quatrième balle s'enchainèrent.

"Fous-toi derrière le canapé", Louis ordonna à Bergman.

Celui-ci commenca à se relever fébrilement à quatre pattes, mais Louis le forca à rester allongé.

"Reste couché bordel, et fous toi derrière ce putain de canapé, maintenant!"

Bergman lui obéit, puis Louis rempa jusqu'à Harry, toujours allongé derrière la table, et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

"Harry! Harry, il faut que tu te mettes derrière le canapé! "

Louis secoua doucement le jeune homme par l'épaule et eut peur, pendant un fragment de seconde, qu'il ne soit plus conscient. Mais Harry tourna doucement la tête vers lui, ses yeux remplis de larmes et une énorme trace rouge qui recouvrait la moitié de sa joue.

"Harry, relève-toi et met-toi à l'abri, derrière le canapé"

Une nouveau tir décrocha l'un des horribles tableaux qui était accrochait au mur au dessus du lit et qui était censé décorer la pièce. Un autre ricocha sur la lampe, posé sur la table de chevet, et la fit exploser. Les tirs se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers, et le tireur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'embarasser à essayer de viser. Il tirait point final. Peu importe qu'il atteigne sa cible ou pas.

Matt choisit ce moment pour entrer rapidement dans la pièce, bras tendu et arme chargée dans la main, il alla se coller directement contre le mur près de la porte-fenêtre, pour éviter de se faire toucher.

"Le tireur est sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, Louis. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Louis était à moitié couché sur Harry, qui semblait trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger, le haut de son corps recouvrant celui de la recrue, pour le protéger des tirs.

"Préviens l'équipe de renfort de sa position, il faut qu'elle arrête ce malade avant qu'on finisse tous comme des gruyères"  
"Compris"  
"Oh, et envois moi mon flingue, j'ai la gâchette qui me démange"

Matt tendit son arme devant lui et sortit de sa cachette pour se placer face à la fenêtre et tirer dans la direction générale de l'immeuble d'en face, avant de se remettre à l'abri contre le mur, de sortir l'arme de Louis et de la lui lancer. Louis réceptionna l'arme et se recoucha sur Harry. Les tirs de Matt semblait avoir calmer leur adversaire et ils eurent droit à un moment de répit, pendant lequel Matt en profita pour enclencher son oreillette et ordonner à l'équipe située en bas de l'hôtel d'arrêter le tireur situé dans le vieil immeuble qui faisait face à la suite. Plus aucun tir ne se faisait entendre. Le calme avant la tempête.

"Harry j'ai vraiment besoin que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri maintenant, est-ce que tu me comprends? Si la table est touchée et qu'elle explose, tu seras en première ligne."

Louis sentit Harry hocher lentement la tête en dessous de lui.

"Ok, je comptes jusqu'à trois et on va aller se mettre contre le mur près de Matt, compris?"

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Après réflexion, Louis ne voulait pas l'envoyer derrière le canapé où Bergman se trouvait déjà. S'il restait collé contre le mur, il serait dans l'angle mort du tireur, comme Matt, et ne risquerait rien.

"1....2....3!"

Louis se leva précipitemment, et aida Harry à en faire de même, puis ils allèrent se placer à la gauche de Matt. Harry s'assit immédiatement par terre, et ferma les yeux, ses mains s'étaient refermées en poings tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches et sa respiration était haletée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Louis? On ne peut pas prendre le risque de bouger Bergman, il risque de se faire tirer dessus dès que le tireur va l'apercevoir" demanda Matt.  
"Il faut le provoquer pour le forcer à rester sur le toit le temps que l'équipe intervienne"

A peine ces mots prononcés, Louis se décolla du mur, se placa devant la fenêtre et tira trois coups. Il s'arrêta tout en gardant son bras tendue, plissa les yeux et essaya de repérer le tireur. Rien du tout.

"Il s'est planqué, où est-ce qu'il était exactement?"  
"Il était légèrement décalé sur la gauche par rapport à la fenêtre du salon, il doit donc être juste en face normalement"

Louis refocalisa son arme et tira deux nouveaux coups dans le vide.

"On ne va pas passer la nuit ici et lui donner le temps de nous surprendre, on va bouger Bergman et vite"

Soudain, Louis le vit. En haut, sur le toit. Il eut juste le temps de sauter pour se mettre à l'abri, avant que les tirs ne recommencent. Puis, il se replaça près de la fenêtre, dos au mur et tendit son bras pour tenter de tirer quelques balles en gardant le reste de son corps caché. Il devait garder le tireur à découvert le plus longtemps possible pour que l'équipe le repère. Matt profita d'un arrêt dans l'assault du tireur pour se placer de l'autre côté du mur, à la droite de la fenêtre, toujours dans l'angle mort du tireur, et se mit dans la même position que Louis, juste en face de lui. pour essayer de toucher leur assaillant lui aussi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer une seule balle. Un tir, ne provenant pas de la même source, vint immédiatement le toucher et il s'écroula par terre.

"MATT!!"

Il y avait un deuxième tireur. Situé plus à gauche du premier. Et il venait de descendre Matt. Il venait de tirer sur un agent. Le déclic fut immédiat pour Louis. Rapidement, il vint se placer où Matt se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, braqua son arme et tira une première balle. Puis, il en profita pour repérer le deuxième tireur, visa, cette fois-ci, et envoya sa deuxième balle en plein torse de son adversaire qui s'écroula, sans avoir le temps de riposter. Quand il ne vit pas son ennemi se relever, il s'accroupit auprès de Matt et essaya de repérer l'endroit où il avait été touché.

"Matt? Matt est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Il chercha son pouls et le trouva immédiatement, lâchant un soupir de soulagement qu'il retenait inconsciemment.

"Matt? Tu m'entends? Où est-ce que tu as été touché?"

Matt ouvrit faiblement les yeux et murmura : "Monépol"  
"Quoi?"  
"Mon épaule"

Louis ouvrit la veste de Matt et vit une tâche de sang s'étaler sur toute sa clavicule à travers le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait. D'une main, il mît en place un point de compression sur la blessure, pour éviter que son agent ne perde trop de sang, et de l'autre il activa son oreillette.

"Agent Louis sur la mission Bergman, j'ai besoin d'une équipe de secours immédiatement. L'agent Matt a été touché à l'épaule. Je répète, j'ai besoin d'une équipe de secours immédiatement."

La voix de Niall lui répondit dans son oreille.

"Compris, Louis, on t'envoies ça tout de suite"  
"Merci"

Louis était prêt à se tourner vers Harry quand son oreillette s'enclencha de nouveau.

"Agent Sam pour l'agent Louis. Tireur sur le toit neutralisé. Je répète, tireur sur le toit neutralisé"  
"Compris Sam, je te remercie. Faites un tour du périmètre pour être sûr qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre et confirmez moi que le deuxième que j'ai descendu est lui aussi hors d'état de nuire, puis retournez à vos positions principales"  
"Compris Louis"

Louis vit Bergman pointer sa tête de derrière le canapé.

"Ça va, c'est fini, je peux sortir?"

Louis avait juste envie de lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais il préféra l'ignorer et, gardant toujours une main sur la blessure de Matt, il se tourna vers Harry.

"Harry est-ce que ça va?"

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé de sa position contre le mur. Il avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les avaient encerclées avec ses bras. Son visage était caché, posé contre ses genoux. Lentement, il releva la tête et regarda Louis. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais ils ne contenaient plus aucune peur ou plus aucune tristesse. Ce n'était que de la colère.

"D'après toi?"

**********

Harry était allongé dans son lit, contemplant le plafond et comptant le nombre de carreaux qui s'y trouvait. Il venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie où on lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait que de gros hématomes sur l'épaule et sur la joue.

Il était énervé. Non, il était furieux en fait. Il était furieux et humilié. Et plus il restait allongé sur son lit, plus il été assailli par de nouveaux sentiments et il ne savait plus lequel dominé dans son esprit. La trahison? La peur? L'incompréhension? La solitude?

Pendant un bref instant à la Direction, il avait cru trouvé sa place. Pendant quelques semaines, il était quelqu'un. Les gens lui parlaient et le respectaient. Ils le considéraient comme un être humain normal. Parce qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, au final. Ils avaient tous fait des erreurs et ils étaient tous là pour se faire pardonner et commencer une nouvelle vie. Et personne ne le regardait de travers, personne ne le considérait comme le gamin solitaire et bizarre ou comme l'ado asociable et embarassant ou encore comme le jeune homme tourmenté et prisonnier de ses addictions. Personne ne faisait attention à son passé. Personne ne regardait au-delà de ce qu'il avait en face d'eux: un garçon qui commençait à s'ouvrir petit à petit, qui souriait de plus en plus, qui se débrouillait assez bien aux entraînements et qui n'hésitait pas a donner un coup de main si on le lui demandait.

Et puis tout avait foiré avec cette mission.

Pas parce que les recrues allaient le regarder autrement (vu les événements qui s'étaient passés à l'hôtel, la Direction n'allait sûrement pas se vanter de cette mission et les autres recrues allaient probablement rester ignorantes sur ce qu'on avait demandé à Harry de faire), mais parce que lui allait les regarder autrement.

Il leur faisait confiance. Il les avait cru. Il pensait vraiment pourvoir changer de vie, et partir sur de nouvelles bases, sans regarder en arrière. Mais on lui avait menti. On avait joué avec lui et on avait continué de le considérer comme le drogué qu'il était, pensant qu'il accepterait facilement tout ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire. Après tout ça ne serait sûrement pas la première fois hein? Un gamin accro à la cocaïne, ça doit avoir l'habitude de coucher à droite à gauche pour se payer ses doses. Ça doit être quelqu'un de facile.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi après la mission. Comment tout avait pu se transformer en cauchemard. Et puis toutes les pièces s'étaient peu à peu imbriquées dans sa tête. Sa discussion avec Eleanor, les regard tendus de Louis, ses excuses quand il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre et la tristesse qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux. Tout était prévu. Tout le monde savait pourquoi on l'envoyait chez Bergman. Tout le monde sauf lui. Tout le monde, même Louis.

Parce que Harry avait beau essayer de se mentir à lui-même, il savait très bien au fond que c'était à Louis qu'il en voulait le plus. C'était à lui qu'il avait fait le plus confiance. C'était lui qui lui avait fait se sentir différent. Qui lui avait montré qu'il valait quelque chose et qu'il pouvait reprendre sa vie en main. Il lui avait présenté la Direction comme une agence qui le traiterait avec respect et dignité, dans laquelle il se sentirait utile et jouerait un rôle important pour la nation. Que des conneries.

Louis l'avait utilisé. Il s'était servi de lui et c'était ça qui faisait mal. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il comptait pour lui, qu'il était un peu plus qu'une simple recrue. Mais ce n'avait été qu'une simple illusion. Harry s'était fait des idées. Il s'était laissé aveuglé par son attirance pour Louis. Et c'était ça. De l'attirance. Et ça le rendait fou. Parce que si ses expériences passées lui avaient bien apprient une chose, c'était de ne faire confiance à personne. Et surtout pas aux jolis bruns, aux yeux pétillants et au sourire charmeur. Merde. En quelques semaines, Louis avait bousillé tout ces principes juste en le faisait se sentir spécial, pour finalement tout lui rejeter à la figure.

Usé. C'était ça au final, le sentiment qu'il ressentait et qui sortait du lot.

Il était en train de se jurer de ne plus jamais se laisser traiter comme ça quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ne répondit pas. Il savait qui c'était. Une de ces nombreuses tactiques pour continuer à le mener par le bout du nez probablement. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même, et Louis entra.

Il resta près de la porte, n'osant pas s'avancer plus loin dans la chambre. Harry décida de l'ignorer, peut être que ça le ferait partir plus vite.

"Harry, je suis désolé"  
Bien sûr que tu es désolé...  
"Harry, je t'en prie, regarde moi"  
Non.  
"Harry..."  
"Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu veux que je te dise que j'accepte tes excuses pour pouvoir soulager ta conscience et que tu puisses retourner à tes petites activités? Et bah ok, je te pardonne, casse-toi maintenant"

Harry était nul pour ignorer les gens. Louis avança de deux pas dans la chambre puis s'arrêta.

"Harry ce n'est pas ça du tout. Il faut que tu me crois, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, je n'avais pas d'autre choix"  
"On a toujours le choix Louis. Tu vois quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'engager pour "servir mon pays", j'avais le choix, je pouvais me laisser crever, ou je pouvais te faire confiance. J'ai choisi la deuxième solution et aujourd'hui je la regrette amèrement."  
"Dis pas ça Harry! Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, je ne pensais pas qu'on attendrait ça de toi"  
"Mais tu aurais pu l'en empêcher et tu le sais très bien!"  
"Non, je ne pouvais pas Harry, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que cette mission n'est pas lieu, je te jure que j'ai tout fait"  
"Alors tu aurais du me prévenir! Tu t'attendais à quoi Louis? Tu pensais que j'allais le faire? Que dès que Bergman m'aurait fait ces avances je me serais laisser faire? C'est ça l'image que tu as de moi?"  
"Non, je ne savais pas. Je pensais que Bergman allais abandonner l'idée quand il verrait que tu n'étais pas là pour ça"  
"Arrêtes de te trouver des excuses Louis, ça m'énerve"  
"Harry je ne suis pas là pour justifier ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais je veux juste que tu comprennes que j'ai vraiment essayé d'agir au mieux,"  
"Et ben t'as pas réussi"  
"Je sais, et crois moi quand je te dis que jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner"

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Leur regard était fixé l'un sur l'autre. L'émeraude essayant de brûler l'azur. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Louis paraissait sincère. Mais bien sûr Harry qu'il te parait sincère, il essaye encore de te manipuler. Oui, mais il est venu s'excuser en personne. Parce qu'il a encore besoin de toi, il veut encore t'utiliser.

"Comment vas ta joue?"  
"Mieux. Va-t-en, s'il-te-plaît"

Harry préféra ignorer la blessure qu'il lu dans les yeux de Louis quand il prononça ces mots. Une illusion, juste une illusion.

"Harry est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras..."  
"Va-t-en. Retourne voir Simon et Eleanor pour que vous puissiez jouer à vos petits jeux pervers tous les trois"

Louis lui lança un dernier regard implorant puis se retourna vers la porte. Il choisit le moment juste avant de sortir pour prononcer ces dernières paroles à voix basse:

"J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras comprendre qu'on n'a pas toujours le choix"

Harry attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour fermer les yeux afin de bloquer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**********

Assis contre le mur de la salle de combat à regarder les autres recrues s'entrainer, il avait l'impression d'être revenu à ses premiers jours ici. Sauf que Louis ne viendrait sûrement pas le tirer de son ennui cette fois-ci...

Son épaule lui faisait encore mal, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'entrainer aujourd'hui. Il préférait se tenir à l'écart et essayer de disparaitre à travers le mur, en espérant que personne ne le remarque. Quand il vit Zayn s'avancer vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés, il se dit que rien ne se passait jamais comme il le souhaitait ici.

"Ca va?"  
"Ouais"  
"Au vue du magnifique bleu que tu as sur la joue, je dirais que ta mission ne s'est pas super bien passée"  
"Non, pas vraiment"  
"Tu veux en parler?"  
"Non, pas vraiment"  
"Ok"

C'était ça le truc avec Zayn. C'était que dans n'importe quelle situation, il savait toujours comme réagir. Il ferait un bon agent, Harry en était sûr. Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Liam les rejoignent et s’assoit de l'autre côté de Harry.

"Je viens d'aller voir Matt à l'infirmerie" lui dit-il  
"Comment il va?"  
"Mieux, il ne pourra pas faire de missions pendant quelques semaines, mais son épaule ne gardera aucune séquelle normalement"  
"Cool alors"  
"Ouais. Ouais, c'est cool"

Puis il ajouta après un temps:

"Tu sais, il m'a... il m'a raconté la mission"  
"Ah"  
"Je suis désolé Harry. Si j'avais su que c'était ça je ne me serrai jamais énervé contre toi"  
"Ouais moi aussi", répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Zayn les regardait d'un air intrigué sans oser poser plus de questions. A la place, il préféra se rapprocher légèrement de Harry de manière à ce que leur épaule soient collées. Liam fit de même de son coté. Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit un peu moins seul. Tous trois assis par terre, en observant le reste des recrues, ils se demandaient ce que leur avenir leur réservait sans pouvoir cependant énoncer leurs craintes à voix haute. Alors personne ne parla. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus de toute façon.


	7. A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather

Harry et Zayn étaient à la cafétéria quand Liam vint leur annoncer la nouvelle. Le jeune homme se posa brusquement à côté de Zayn, bouscoulant son plateau et gagnant au passage un regard noir du jeune métis.

"Je vais aller en mission"

Un sourire énorme, fait assez rare chez lui pour être noté, était inscrit sur son visage.

"Whaou, félicitation Liam!"

Harry était honnêtement content pour son ami. Il savait que le garçon attendait ça depuis longtemps, et la rencoeur, qu'ils avaient pu avoir l'un pour l'autre, la semaine passée, au moment de la mission de Harry, avait très vite été oubliée.

"Tu sais ce que tu vas avoir à faire?" demanda Zayn.  
"Non, pas encore. J'ai rendez-vous en début d'après-midi en salle des opérations, pour le briefing,"

Son air sérieux, caractéristique principale de son visage, refit son apparition quand il ajouta:

"Et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas le droit de t'en parler, c'est top secret Zayn"  
"Oh, excuse moi, James Bond, je demandais juste"

Harry, sentant la conversation dérivée vers l'habituelle cacophonie verbale entre ces deux amis, décida d'intervenir.

"En tout cas, je suis très content pour toi!"  
"Merci, Harry!"

Le sourire revint sur son visage et on pouvait voir ses yeux brillaient. On aurait dit un enfant la veille de Noël, pensa Harry.

"En plus, je vais normalement faire ma mission avec Danielle et James. On s'entend bien tous les trois, donc ça devrait bien se passer!"  
"Ils vont aussi être grader après la mission?"  
"Oui, si on réussit, on deviendra tous les trois des agents"  
"Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien Liam"  
"J'espère en tout cas! Bon je dois vous laissez, je vais allez voir James. Je passais juste vous annoncer la nouvelle"  
"Encore félicitation!" lança Harry avant que Liam ne s'éloigne.

Celui-ci se retourna et leva son pouce en direction de Harry avant de s'éloigner, le soleil brillant toujours sur son visage. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry remarqua que Zayn avait pris une migne renfrognée.

"Ca va Zayn?"  
"Oui, oui"  
"C'est à propos de la mission de Liam?"  
"Non"

Harry n'était pas dupe. Il avait très bien remarqué que le changement d'humeur de son ami, au moment de l'annonce de la futur gradation de Liam n'était pas une coïncidence.

"Aww, ne t'inquiète pas Zaynou, Liam ne va pas t'oublier juste parce qu'il ne sera plus une recrue"

Harry décida d'appuyer ses propos en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux noirs du garçon.

"Dégage Harry, pas mes cheveux"

Le bouclé éclata de rire. Typiquement Zayn.

"Allez Zayn, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas"  
"Rien! C'est juste que...."  
"Que?"  
"Bah ça va faire bizarre, ici sans Liam. On a toujours été ensemble depuis que je suis arrivé à la Direction, alors... ouais... ça va faire bizarre"  
"Mais il reviendra bien nous voir, dès fois. Déjà, il sera obligé de revenir, chaque fois qu'il aura une mission, pour le briefing en salle d'op et tout ça"  
"Pff, tu crois quoi. Une fois qu'on arrive à sortir d'ici, on évite de revenir Harry. Une fois qu'il aura sa vie d'agent, il va nous oublier. Il passera en coup de vent pour connaitre ses missions et il partira, il ne va pas s'attarder pour venir faire coucou aux recrues"  
"Mais il y a bien des agents, ici avec nous, ceux qui nous forment et qui nous surveillent"  
"C'est super dure de devenir agent formateur, il faut de l'expérience et tout. Quand à ceux qui nous surveillent, même si ça m'emmerde qu'il s'en aille, jamais je ne souhaiterais ça pour Liam"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Ils sont bloqués ici Harry. Ils passent leur journée à nous surveiller. Tu t'imagines passez des mois à t'entrainer dans le but de devenir un agent pour finalement te retrouver ici à surveiller les recrues? C'est comme être surveillant dans un collège dans lequel tu aurais été élève. T'es obligé de retourner dans ton collège et en plus tu dois te taper le boulot ingrat. Nan franchement, être agent dans la Division, c'est le pire qui puisse t'arriver"  
"Mais c'est eux qui choisissent d'être ici, non?"  
"Non, à la fin de ta première mission, selon comment tu t'es débrouillé et selon tes compétences on te donne un rang. Le plus fréquent c'est celui d'agent bien sûr. Mais tu peux aussi devenir agent surveillant ici, ou tu peux devenir Nettoyeur"  
"Nettoyeur?"  
"Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi ça consiste, Liam n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer clairement, mais honnêtement vu le nom, ça doit pas être de la rigolade. En gros, ils viennent nettoyer derrière les agents après une mission. Tu sais maquiller les indices qu'ils auraient pu laisser sur leurs passages ou des trucs comme ça. Bref, c'est tres rare d'être nommé Nettoyeur, et je crois qu'il faut être un peu taré pour y avoir le droit"  
"Charmant"  
"N'est-ce pas?"

**********

La journée été enfin finie. Harry sortait tout juste de la salle de tir, où l'entrainement ne c'était pas très bien passé.

Il était bon. La plupart des formateurs le lui avait dit. Il apprenait vite, et mettait facilement en application ces apprentissages. Mais pour le tir? Il était nul. Il ne savait tout simplement visé, et le formateur lui avait poliment expliqué, que savoir visé était assez important lors d'une mission. Du coup, il se mettait la pression lors de ce genre d'entrainement, et la pression le faisait trembler, et autant dire que les tremblements ne sont pas les meilleurs alliés de la précision. Du coup son entrainement ne s'était pas bien passé, et Zayn en avait profité pour se moquer de lui lorsqu'il avait presque réussi à toucher la cible de son voisin, alors qu'il était censé viser la sienne.

Il était en train de changer ses chaussures, quand il vit deux jambes s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il releva la tête et vit Liam l'observer. Son visage était fermé, il avait complètement perdu son expression joviale de ce matin et il regardait Harry intensement.

"Euh, ça va Liam?"  
"Ca fait quoi de tuer quelqu'un?"

Hum, ok. Harry était loin de s'être attendu à cette question.

"Pardon?"  
"Tu sais, on entend beaucoup de rumeurs dans la Direction. Sur l'origine des recrues notemment. Et bon, il y en a aussi eu sur toi évidemment. Et.... hum... beaucoup disent que tu t'es retrouvé en prison pour avoir tué quelqu'un..."

C'était le genre de sujet que l'on abordait pas entre recrues. Tout le monde savait que chaque recrue était ici pour avoir fait quelque chose de grave, mais jamais personne ne demandait. On était ici pour commencer une autre vie, on faisait donc table rase du passé, et on ne posait pas de question. C'est pour ça que Harry savait que le fait que Liam n'abordait pas ce sujet anodinement. Il préféra donc jouer la carte de la sincérité.

"C'est vrai"  
"Pouquoi?"  
"J'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal. J'étais en manque, je voulais de la morphine, les flics sont arrivés, j'ai paniqué, et j'ai tué le pharmarcien"  
"Et qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait?"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ou Liam voulait en venir.

"Quand tu l'as tué. Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti?"  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça Liam?"

Liam ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux en espérant que le bouclé comprenne sans qu'il ait à l'énoncer tout haut.

"Ca a un rapport avec ta mission?"

Liam hocha la tête.

"Liam...."  
"C'est quelque chose dont j'avais déjà entendu parler tu sais"

Liam s'était soudain levé, et commenca à tourner en rond, autour du banc sur lequel Harry était assis.

"Les missions de graduation... On m'en avait déjà parlé, et j'avais entendu beaucoup de choses. Tellement de choses en fait que je ne savais pas ce qui était vrai ou faux. Mais, c'est quelque chose qui était vrai en fait... Tu vois je ne pensais pas.... Enfin j'aurais du m'en douter... Je m'y attendais en fait, alors je sais pas pourquoi ça me surprend"  
"Liam, peut-être que tu devrais te calmer et m'expliquer ce qui se passe"

Le jeune homme regarda Harry comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était encore là. Il se rassit au coté du bouclé et reconnecta leur regard.

"Chaque mission de graduation est différente. Mais elles ont toutes un objectif commun. Il faut tuer quelqu'un. Si tu veux réussir ta mission, tu dois tuer une cible bien précise. Si tu veux être graduer tu dois commettre un meurtre"  
"Je vois..."  
"Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait Harry. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de droit! Je sais pas si je serais capable de faire ça! Et je n'ai pas le choix. On ne peut pas râter sa mission de graduation, c'est impossible!"

Sa voix avait augmenté d'une tonalité et Harry était presque sûr qu'à ce rythme là, il allait bientôt fondre en larmes.

"Hey, hey Liam. Respire, ça va aller, ok? Ca va aller. Ecoute, je suppose que tu as eu des informations sur ta cible, non?"  
"Oui, bien sûr"  
"Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus?"  
"Je ne suis pas censé.... Ok, tant pis. C'est un français. Il est à la tête d'un des plus gros réseau de drogue du sud de l'Europe. C'est pas un mec bien. Il a déjà tué pas mal de gens pour arriver là ou il en est, et, si on le tue, on arrivera à fragiliser assez le réseau pour pouvoir le démanteler"  
"Ok, je vois. Ecoute Liam. Honnêtement je ne crois pas que je puisse t'aider. La personne que j'ai tué.... c'est pas... c'était pas juste. Je... ça n'aurais pas du arriver"

Harry s'arrêta un instant, et ferma les yeux. L'image du pharmacien avait fait son apparition devant ses yeux, et il ne voulait pas s'occuper de ça maintenant. Presque toutes les nuits, il revoyait le regard de l'homme, il faisait des cauchemards et ça le hantait. Mais pas maintenant. Il gérerait ça se soir, tout seul. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur Liam.

"Ce que tu vas faire Liam, c'est juste. D'après ce que tu m'as dit ce gars est un pourri. Si tu l'arrêtes, si tu le tues, il ne pourra plus nuire. Sa mort sauvera surêment plein d'autres vies"  
"Oui...oui d'accord"  
"Ca sera pas facile Liam. Je... tu vas voir son visage. Après... Quand il sera mort. Tu reverras son visage. Et ça sera pas facile. Mais il faut que tu te concentres sur le fait que c'est juste, qu'il le méritait, que tu as fait ce que tu devais faire"  
"Tu vois son visage, toi?"  
"Tous les jours"  
"Et comment tu fais? Pour apaiser ça, je veux dire"

Harry eut un petit rire sans humour.

"Je ne crois pas que je puisse apaiser ça un jour pour tout te dire. Je vis avec. Je crois que c'est un moyen que mon cerveau à trouver pour me le faire payer toute ma vie, tu vois. Histoire que j'oublis pas... "  
"Harry tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça toute ta vie"  
"Je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à me le pardonner un jour, en fait"

Le silence tomba entre les deux recrues. Après un temps, Liam ouvrit la bouche.

"Je suis désolé Harry"  
"C'est pas grave Liam"  
"Tu sais, je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais tu es une bonne personne Harry, vraiment, et je ne pense pas que tu devrais laisser une seule mauvaise action dicter tout le reste de ta vie"  
"C'est pas si facile"

Harry secoua la tête, et repoussa en arriere les boucles qui étaient tombées sur son visage, puis se redressa un peu, et força un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Mais on n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Nos deux situations sont différentes Liam. Tu vas rendre un grand service à la nation avec cette mission, et tout le monde te remercieras. Tu n'auras vraiment rien à regretter ne t'inquiètes pas"

Liam continua d'observer Harry, essayant de repérer la sincérité dans son visage. Puis il se leva, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du bouclé.

"Merci, Harry. Vraiment. Et je le répète, tu es une bonne personne"  
"Merci Liam"

Liam s'éloigna, et Harry le regarda partir avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains et d'essayer de contrôler le rythme des battements de son coeur.

**********

"A mon top départ, vous tirez tous trois balles, 3...2...1... Go!"

La salle explosa en bruit de tirs qui se répercutèrent en écho sur tous les murs et dont les vibrations persistèrent plusieurs secondes après la fin des tirs.

"Ok, on baisse les armes"

Harry baissa son bras, et regarda le mannequin en mousse qui lui faisait face à dix mètres de lui. Seulement deux balles l'avaient transperçé. La première s'était logée bien trop à droite par rapport au centre de la cible qu'il avait sur la poitrine, et la deuxième un peu en dessous de la cible. La troisième était portée disparue visiblement.

"C'est toujours pas ça Harry, hein?"

Emma, l'agent formateur qui s'occupait de leur entrainement le regardait avec un regard compatissant.

"Non, toujours pas", grogna Harry.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et baissa la voix pour lui murmurer :

"Ecoute, l'entraînement va se finir d'ici cinq minutes, mais si tu veux tu peux rester ici pour t'entrainer encore un peu. Je dois rester dans la salle pour faire l'inventaire des armes, je pourrais te surveiller"

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"Super, ne le dit à personne par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de faire ça normalement"  
"D'accord, merci beaucoup Emma"  
"De rien"

A la fin de l'entraînement, Harry resta en arrière, pretextant vouloir aider Emma à ranger les armes. Il entendit Zayn lui lancer un "Lèche-cul!" explicite, avant de se retrouver seul avec l'agent.

"Je te remercie encore une fois Emma, ce n'est pas tous les agents qui me laisseraient une chance comme celle-ci"  
"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi Harry. Je me souviens, quand j'étais recrue, j'étais nul au tir moi aussi. Avec toutes les autres recrues autour, je me mettais trop la pression, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Un jour, Louis a du avoir pitié de moi, et m'a laissé m'entrainer seule dans la salle. Il m'a donné des conseils et depuis, je suis la meilleure femme de la Direction en tir"

En entendant le nom de Louis, Harry s'était renfrogné. Il avait réussi à éviter l'agent avec succès depuis la mission de la semaine dernière, mais entendre parler du jeune homme lui laissait toujours une boule dans l'estomac qu'il ne voulait pas expliquer.

"Quelle grande générosité de sa part"

Emma ne détecta pas l'ironie dans sa phrase et répondu joyeusement.

"Je sais!"

Puis ils se mirent au travail. Emma rangea les pistolets dans l'énorme meuble avec une vitrine en verre, qui contenait toutes les armes utlisées pour l'entrainement, tandis que Harry se replaca face au mannequin et chargea son pistolet.

Emma avait raison. Sans les autres recrues autour, il se sentait plus calme. Il n'avait pas la pression de la compétition, qui était inévitable lors des entrainements entre recrues. Il n'avait pas l'envie de devenir le meilleur, de faire mieux que les autres. Il pouvait se concentrer sur lui-même, et moins sur les autres. Prenant de grandes inspirations, il braqua son arme sur le mannequin, ferma un oeil, visa, et tira une fois.

La balle avait touchée la cible. Pas le centre, puisque le trou était légèrement à droite, mais c'était probablement son meilleur tir de la journée.

"Hey! Pas mal!", lui dit Emma.  
"Merci"  
"Essaye de garder ton corps le plus tendu possible, pour éviter que ton bras ne recule au moment du tir"  
"Ok"

Harry braqua son arme et tira une deuxième fois. Encore une fois la balle atteint la cible, plus proche de son centre cette fois.

"Je crois que ça commence à venir", dit-il en se retournant vers Emma.

Elle lui sourit, quans soudain, un bruit de vibreur retentit. La jeune fille sortit un bipeur, accroché à sa ceinture, et fronça les sourcils.

"Mince. Je suis demandé en salle des opérations. Hum... je ne pense pas que j'en aurais pour très longtemps, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seul ici un moment?"  
"Non, bien sûr, mais ça ne va pas t'entrainer des problèmes?"  
"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne vient jamais ici de toute façon, je reviens tout de suite"

Harry acquiesça, et retourna à son entrainement. Il n'avait pas tiré trois balles, que la porte de la salle se rouvrit.

"Effectivement c'était rapide....oh"

Louis se tenait dans l'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" lui demanda Harry d'un ton sec.  
"Je venais aider Emma à faire l'inventaire des armes. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu sais que les recrues n'ont pas le droit de se trouver seule dans la salle de tir?"

Harry se retourna vers la cible en haussant les épaules.

"Emma est partie en salle des opérations, elle va bientôt revenir"

Il mît ensuite son arme en position, visa et tira. Bien évidemment, avec Louis qui était en train de le regarder, il manqua son coup en beauté, la balle allant se loger près de trente centimètres au dessous de la cible.

"Ton corps n'est pas assez gainé. Il faut qu'il reste en position quand tu vas lâcher ta détente pour ne pas qu'il n'y ait d'à-coup. Pour ça il faut qu'il reste le plus contracté possible"

Harry soupira mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je sais"  
"Je dis juste ça pour t'aider"  
"J'en n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouille très bien tout seul"

Et comme pour démontrer son point, il tira une autre balle qui ne prit même pas la peine d'effleurer le mannequin.

"Est-ce que tu as au moins pris le temps de fermer un œil pour viser avec celle-ci?"  
"Si tu es là pour me critiquer, tu peux aussi bien commencer l'inventaire et m'ignorer. On s'en portera pas plus mal tous les deux je crois"  
"Harry, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais plus avoir de relation amicale avec moi, mais il va quand même falloir que tu n'oublies pas que je reste ton supérieur hiérarchique. Tu es une recrue, je suis un agent. Je suis là pour t'apprendre des choses et tu es là pour m'écouter ET me montrer un minimum de respect, c'est compris?"

Cette fois-ci Harry se retourna. Il réunit toute la patience qu'il avait pour garder un ton calme, tout en essayant d'y faire passer toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait :

"Compris, Monsieur"

Louis soupira et Harry fit claquer son arme pour la recharger, avant de se repositionner face à la cible. Il leva son bras et se concentra pour tendre tous ses muscles. Du coin de l'œil il vit Louis l'approcher et il manqua une respiration.

Il était en train de s'avancer lentement vers lui quand une alarme retentit dans toute la pièce. Le son était strident et une lumière rouge se mît à clignoter rapidement. Au même moment, Louis sortit le même bipeur qu'il avait vu sur Emma, lu ce qui y était inscrit et releva la tête pour regarder Harry. Une lueur de panique avait fait son apparition dans ces yeux. Il murmura un bref "Merde!", avant de se précipiter sur la porte. Mais c'était apparemment trop tard, elle était verouillée.

"Merde, merde, merde, non"  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Louis?"

Harry sentit la panique arriver en lui. L'alarme retentissait toujours dans la pièce et l'expression qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Louis ne présageait rien de bon. Mais l'agent ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir un portable, appuya sur deux chiffres, et le mît à son oreille.

"Niall, c'est Louis, qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel?"  
"Louis, tu es où? On a un problème ici!"  
"Oui l'alarme et le déclenchement du code noir me l'avaient un peu fait comprendre, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"  
"C'est James. Il a pété un câble. Il s'est pointé dans la salle d'entraînement et s'est mît à tirer sur la vitre de la salle des opérations. Ça ne la pas traverser, heureusement, mais ça a déclenché les alarmes et tout le monde est un peu en panique"  
"Il est ou maintenant?"  
"On ne sait pas, c'est pour ça qu'on a bloqué les portes, pour éviter qu'il se balade dans toute l'agence en essayant de trouer les murs... ou pire"  
"Écoute Niall, je suis coincé dans la salle de tir, il faut que tu rouvres la porte, je vais m'occuper de James"

Mais la voix de Niall fut soudain remplacée par une autre, beaucoup plus froide dans son oreille.

"Louis? C'est Simon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, restes où tu es, je m'en occupe"  
"Quoi? Non, non Simon, sortez moi d'ici!"

Mais la communication avait déjà été coupée avant que Louis n'ai le temps de finir ses protestations. Il se jeta de nouveau sur la porte, tournant la poignet à plusieurs reprises, pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Sans succès. Il se retourna et appuya son dos contre la porte, tout en fermant les yeux et en se laissant glisser à terre.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, bordel?" Murmura-t-il.

Dans toute cette agitation, Harry était resté figé, il avait encore son arme à la main, et regardait Louis. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué. Même lors de leur mission avec Bergman, il avait semblé rester maître de lui-même, malgrè tous les évènements qui se passaient autour. Il donnait ses instructions avec précisions, et avait tout de suite réagit lorsque Matt s'était fait tirer dessus. Harry se souvient s'être demandé comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme face à la situation. Mais là, c'était différent. Quelque chose était différent.

"Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" répéta-t-il.

Il se rapprocha doucement de l'agent et s'accroupit devant lui. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, répétant sans cesse cette même phrase.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris..."  
"Louis, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi"

L'espace d'un instant, il préféra oublier sa rancoeur envers son ainé. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait s'il voulait l'aider. Il vit finalement l'agent ouvrir ses yeux bleus, et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement la plus belle couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mince, concentre toi Harry.

"Ils vont le tuer, ils ne vont pas chercher à comprendre son geste, ils vont juste l'éliminer"  
"Qui ça?"  
"James"  
"James la recrue?"  
"Plus maintenant. Il revenait juste de sa mission de graduation avec Liam et Danielle. Tout s'était bien passé, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il allait enfin devenir un agent, je sais qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"  
"D'après Niall, il a essayé de tirer dans la salle des opérations à travers la vitre de la salle d'entrainement, maintenant il est quelque part dans la Direction, mais ils ont bloqué toutes les portes, il ne va pas aller bien loin"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire?"  
"Ils vont s'organiser. Le code noir est enclenché quans la Direction est attaquée, ça n'était presque jamais arrivée. Dans ce cas-là, les portes se ferment automatiquement pendant dix minutes, le temps de laisser le temps à une équipe de s'organiser et de localiser l'attaquant. Dès qu'elles se rouvrent, il se retrouve encercler, et... et il est éliminer"  
"Mais c'est un agent?! Il fait partie de la Direction! Ils ne vont pas le tuer comme ça!"  
"Ici, les règles sont simples Harry: soit tu les suis, et tout se passe bien, soit tu ne les suis pas et tu es éliminer"

Harry s'était brusquement relevé, il sentait sa colère revenir.

"Tu te rends compte que c'est dégeulasse! Ca veut dire que si demain, j'enfreins une règle, je serais tuer sur le champ?"  
"C'est plus compliqué que ça, Harry, les règles à enfreindre sont assez importantes. On ne prend pas une decision comme ça à la légère"  
"Et toi tu es d'accord avec ça bien sûr?"  
"Non, pas forcément. Et Simon le sait très bien, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laisser enfermer ici"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de toute façon?"  
"Parler à James, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il fait ça. Le calmer. Je ne sais pas. Essayer quelque chose en tout cas, pas rester assis à attendre qu'on m'annonce qu'un de mes agents est mort"  
"Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, pourquoi tu ne fais jamais rien pour changer les choses?"  
"Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué"

La colère de Harry était en train de se transformer en frustration.

"Tu répètes toujours la même chose: "C'est compliqué, je n'ai pas d'autres choix, tu ne peux pas comprendre...." Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance si tu ne m'explique pas Louis!"

Louis se leva à son tour mais resta appuyé contre la porte. L'alarme s'était enfin arrêtée et ce nouveau silence semblait pesant.

"Je suis désolé"  
"Tu me fatigues Louis. Tu et toujours en train de... Pfff, laisse tomber, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à essayer de te comprendre"

Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui s'appuya contre le mur pour s'asseoir. Louis le rejoint et se placa à ses côtés. Harry l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

"Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce qui se passe à la Direction. Comme pour ta mission. J'étais loin d'être d'accord avec ça. Mais ici c'est Simon le chef, et on ne peut pas changer ça. Il est parfois dans le tort, mais il a créé la Direction. Il est la Direction. Et il fait toujours les choses dans l'intérêt de la Direction. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer ta mission, parce que Simon avait pris sa décision. Mon seul tort est de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Et vraiment Harry, je sais que je me répète, mais je suis désolé. Et c'est là seule chose que je peux faire, m'excuser, et espérer que tu me pardonnes"

Il se tourna vers Harry pour le regarder intensément, en espérant une réaction de sa part, mais le jeune homme continua de fixer un point droit devant lui. Finalement, il parla.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui tiens pas tête?"  
"A qui?"  
"A Simon. Tu es l'agent le plus important ici, tu es le chef des recrues et tu travaille à la Direction depuis longtemps, ton opinion doit lui importer un minimum, alors pourquoi tu ne lui tiens pas tête?"  
"Je ne peux pas"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"C'est compliqué..."  
"Louis!"  
"Il m'a sauvé la vie Harry! Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et pour ça je lui dois le respect, et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, je ne peux rien faire contre lui, parce que je lui suit redevable"

Ces paroles eurent enfin un effet sur Harry qui tourna son regard vers lui.

"Il t'a sauvé la vie? Genre littéralement ?"  
"Oui, littéralement"

Harry se tut un instant pour réfléchir.

"C'est la première fois que tu me dis quelque chose sur toi, tu sais"  
"C'est la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Quand on arrive ici on essaye de faire oublier son passé. Je suis l'agent en chef, je perdrais en crédibilité si je me mettais à raconter mon histoire à..."  
"Non, je veux dire pourquoi tu me le dis à moi?"  
"Parce que je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Je veux que tu comprennes qui je suis, et alors tu verras que jamais je n'aurai laisser volontairement Bergman te faire du mal. Je me soucie de mes recrues Harry. Chacune d'entre elle. Et toi particulièrement"

La conversation etait en train de prendre un nouveau tournant et jamais Louis n'avait paru aussi vulnérable à Harry. La jeune recrue ne savait pas quoi répondre à ces révélations qu'il venait de lui faire. Il allait demander à Louis de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de dire quand un téléphone sonna. C'était celui accroché sur le mur près de l'entrée de la salle. Louis se leva pour aller décrocher.

"Louis? C'est moi. Simon a quitté la salle des opérations et on n'a pas réussi à localiser James. Il doit etre bien planqué. Je vais ouvrir les portes dans trente secondes. Il faut que tu te grouilles. Simon a mît en place une équipe de Nettoyeurs et ils ne vont pas faire de quartier quand ils l'auront trouvé"  
"Compris, merci beaucoup Niall"

Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers Harry.

"Les portes vont s'ouvrir. Je vais chercher James. Tu restes là, ça peut être dangereux dehors"  
"Quoi? Non je ne vais pas rester ici!"  
"S'il-te-plaît Harry, fait ce que je dis"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester, un cliquetis annonça l'ouverture des portes et Louis se précipita dehors. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry se leva et le suivit.


	8. Love taught me to lie, life taught me to die

Le truc, c'est que Louis connaissait bien James. Bien sûr, il connaissait toutes ses recrues sur le bout des doigts. Il les avait sélectionnées lui-même, et avait lu leur dossier. Mais James, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appelé une recrue "typique". Il avait ce profil que l'on retrouvait dans la plupart des recrues et qui pouvait faire de lui un très bon agent : sérieux, concentré, adroit, courageux... C'était pour ça que Louis l'avait envoyé en mission avec Liam et Danielle, ils étaient pareils tous les trois, et en même temps, ils complétaient les défauts de l'autre. C'est aussi pour ça que Louis ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête.

La mission s'était bien passée. Tout avait été très bien organisé et la cible avait été éliminé sans difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer entre temps? Après une mission de graduation et avant de devenir officiellement agent, les recrues devaient aller faire un debriefing avec Eleanor. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé à ce moment-là? Toutes ces pensées se bouscoulaient dans la tête de Louis, et il devait se concentrer sur une seule chose : trouver James. Les secondes chances étaient rares à la Direction, et seul lui pouvait changer ça. James était quelqu'un de bien, il ne méritait pas une mort rapide et froide, sans pouvoir s'expliquer ou se défendre.

Mais le fait qu'il connaisse James (enfin qu'il croyait le connaitre), lui laissait un avantage sur l'équipe envoyée pour l'éliminer : il savait où chercher. Et même si la Direction pouvait passer pour un vrai labyrinthe aux premiers abords, Louis la connaissait par cœur et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas enormémement d'endroit où se cacher. Il commenca donc ses recherches par le sous-sol.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose au sous-sol de la Direction. Principalement toutes les archives des différentes missions et l'énorme générateur qui alimentait toute l'agence en électricité, mais Louis et les recrues les plus anciennes y étaient allés le mois dernier pour travailler sur quelques exemples de missions et les faire réfléchir sur les différents moyens de les réaliser.

Il allait atteindre la porte des archives, après avoir descendu les quelques escaliers métalliques de la Direction, quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il sortit instantanément son arme et la pointa en se retournant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer une masse de cheveux bouclés, cachée en haut des escaliers.

"Tu dois travailler sur ta discrétion Harry, c'est pas encore ça"

Il baissa son arme et ajouta : "Et ton obéissance aussi d'ailleurs"

Harry sortit de sa cachette et commenca à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre Louis.

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais gentillement t'attendre tout seul?"

Louis eut un petit sourire en se retournant vers la porte.

"Non pas vraiment", murmura-t-il.

Il allait ouvrir la porte en rebraquant son arme quand il regarda Harry une dernière fois.

"Tu restes avec moi, et cette fois-ci tu m'écoutes, compris ?"

Harry sourit innocemment en répondant: "Compris". Louis roula les yeux, certains que l'ordre ne serait sûrement pas suivi en cas d'urgence, puis il ouvrit la porte en pointant son arme devant lui.

"James ?"

Silence. Les deux hommes entrèrent lentement dans la salle, Louis ouvrant la marche, Harry suivant quelques pas derrières.

"James ? C'est Louis, est-ce que tu es là?"

Aucune réponse. Ils avancèrent un peu plus dans la salle, balayant chaque coin des yeux.

"James, je ne te veux aucun mal, si tu es là réponds-moi"  
"Si tu ne me veux aucun mal, pourquoi tu as ton arme braquée?"

La voix sortit de nul part et Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui à sa droite. Il laissa un échapper un petit cri - tout ce qu'il avait de plus masculin bien sûr -, poussant Louis à se retourner rapidement vers lui, mais James l'avait déjà bouscoulé pour se précipiter sur la porte. Harry tomba lourdement à terre, ses fesses amortissant sa chute.

"Non James attends!"

Louis s'accroupit auprès de Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

"Ça va Harry?"  
"Oui, ça va! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rattrape-le vite!"

Louis se lança alors à sa poursuite, laissant Harry se relever seul, et courir après les deux agents à son tour. James n'était que quelques mètres devant Louis.

"James arrête-toi!"

Leur course-poursuite les amena finalement dans la cafétéria et Louis comprit tout de suite que James était piégé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte pour entrer et sortir et James venait de la traverser. James le comprit aussi, mais au lieu de laisser Louis l'approcher, il courut jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, se retourna vers lui et sortit son arme qu'il braqua sur l'agent.

"Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer Louis! Je l'ai déjà fait, je peux recommencer! Laisse moi partir"  
"James, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"

Harry observa la scène, restant positionner vers l'entrée pour empêcher James de resortir, s'il arrivait à passer Louis. Ce dernier avait ranger son arme, désireux de montrer à James que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Il semblait retenir son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend? Vous m'avez tous menti Louis. Vous êtes tous des menteurs!"  
"Ça a un rapport avec la mission?"

James laissa échapper un petit rire, qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un.

"Ah, la mission? Parlons-en de la mission? Quel était mon rôle exactement là-dedans hein Louis? A part montrer mon incompétence? A part passer pour le rigolo de service?"  
"James, je ne comprend pas, explique moi!"  
"C'est Liam qui a descendu la cible! C'est Danielle qui s'est occupé des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient! Qu'est-ce que j'avais à faire moi exactement? Regarder et me taire?"  
"James, tu sais très bien..."  
"Tais-toi! Vous avez toujours pensé que j'étais un bon-à-rien ici! Que je n'étais pas capable d'utiliser une arme! Et tu sais ce qu'ils veulent faire de moi maintenant ? Tu sais ce qu'Eleanor m'a dit?!"  
"Non"  
"Agent de surveillance Louis! Un stupide agent de surveillance! Je vais passer ma vie dans cette putain d'agence. Je vais passer ma vie à surveiller les recrues et faire l'appel pour savoir si tout le monde est bien aux entrainements! Et c'est pas ce que tu m'avais promis Louis! Tu m'avais dit que je serais envoyé en mission. Que je servirais mon pays! Que je deviendrais un héros!"  
"James, tu sais que je peux en parler avec Eleanor? Ce n'est pas obligé de rester comme ça"  
"Oh je t'en prie, tu passes tes journées à lui lêcher les bottes à elle et à Simon! Tu ne te soucis que de tes petits chouchous, comme Liam et Danielle, ou le bouclé là!"

Avec son pistolet, il fit un geste vers Harry, et instinctivement Louis se déplaça légèrement pour se mettre face à l'arme, entre James et Harry.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Louis! Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé en bas, en sachant tout ce qui se passe en haut. JE VEUX MA LIBERTE!"

Il pointa son arme au plafond et tira. Louis su, dès cet instant, que ce serait bientôt trop tard. Le bruit du tir allait forcément attirer l'équipe de Nettoyeurs et ils seraient là d'un moment à l'autre maintenant.

"James, passe moi ton arme. Ils vont arriver, et ils vont te tuer si tu ne me donne pas ton arme tout de suite!"  
"Je ne te crois plus Louis. Je ne vous crois plus. Vous m'avez tous menti. Vous avez cru que j'étais un rigolo, un petit joueur, mais je vais vous prouver que je suis bien plus que ça"

De nouveau, il tira une balle dans le plafond. Louis s'avanca lentement vers lui, la main tendue et ouverte. Le mouvement entraina James à rebraquer son arme sur lui, et pendant un instant Harry cru qu'il allait tirer.

"Louis!" lança-t-il faiblement en inspirant profondèment.

Mais Louis continua d'avancer, regardant James droit dans les yeux, essayant de montrer le plus possible sa sincérité à travers ce contact. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il vit le regard de James flancher, et son bras commencer à se baisser légèrement.

Puis tout se passa rapidement, Harry se sentit tirer en arrière, et quatre hommes, harnachés de la tête aux pieds, cagoules noires sur la tête et armes chargées au poing, entrèrent dans la salle, leur arme braquée sur le duo, au centre de la pièce. A cette vue, James paniqua, il repoussa Louis du plus fort qu'il pu, avec ces deux bras, et l'agent se sentit tomber en arrière et heurter brutalement une table. James regarda les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face et comprit que c'était terminé pour lui. Il baissa son regard sur Louis, qui commencait à se relever en l'observant.

"Tu m'as menti..."  
"NON!"

Le cri sortit à la fois de la bouche de Harry et de Louis lorsqu'ils virent James braquer son arme sur le jeune agent à terre et tirer, envoyant une balle se loger dans son ventre. Immédiatement, une dizaine de tirs retentirent et vinrent échouer dans le corps de James, qui s'effondra par terre. Mort.

"LOUIS!"

Harry se précipita sur le jeune homme, qui était à présent recroquevillé au sol.

"Louis! Louis est-ce que ça va?"

Harry entendit un des agents derrière lui appeler une équipe de secours mais toute son attention était sur le garçon aux yeus bleus, allongé devant lui, ces deux bras enserrées autour de son ventre et ses paupières fermées. On pouvait facilement lire une expression de douleur sur son visage.

"Ça va aller Louis, quelqu'un va arriver pour t'aider"

D'une main tremblante, Harry repoussa les cheveux de Louis sur son front qui était désormais recouvert de sueur.

"Harry"

C'était à peine un murmure, un bref souffle d'air qui sortit de la bouche de l'agent, et Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

"Je suis là, ça va aller" répéta-t-il.

Si son attention n'avait pas été concentrée entièrement sur Louis, Harry aurait remarqué les deux Nettoyeurs traînaient le corps de James, laissant derrière lui une énorme trainée de sang, jusqu'à une sorte d'énorme couverture en plastique noire posée au sol, puis pousser le corps sur le plastique sans ménagement avant de le replier et de le fermer à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair située aux extrémités et de le sortir du réfectoire. Il aurait aussi vu les deux autres agents nettoyer rapidement le sang qui tapissait le sol. En deux minutes toutes traces de mort étaient effacées.

Mais Harry ne remarqua pas la routine des Nettoyeurs, préférant se concentrer sur le visage tendu de Louis, sa main caressant lentement ses cheveux châtains, avant de finalement, finalement, sentir de l'air entrer convenablement dans ses poumons en voyant l'équipe médicale entrer dans la pièce.

**********

Harry se souvint du jour où il avait du se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère, après que son beau-père l'ai confondue avec un punching ball. C'était encore un gamin et il était terrifié. Terrifié par ce qu'il allait voir, terrifié à l'idée de revoir sa mère quand la dernière vision qu'il avait eu d'elle était celle d'une femme allongée sur le sol de la cuisine, couverte de bleues et de sang. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de la chaleur que lui avait procuré la main de sa sœur Gemma lorsqu'elle l'avait posée sur son épaule et qu'ils s'étaient dirigés tous les deux, cote à cote, vers la chambre de leur mère. Ce jour avait permis à Harry de découvrir que sa plus grande peur était l'inconnu. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait voir en ouvrant la porte.

Et c'était à peu près ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir Louis. Sauf que sa sœur n'était pas là et qu'aucune chaleur ne venait se poser sur son épaule. Tant pis. Harry avait appris depuis longtemps à vivre sans la chaleur de sa sœur. Mais il n'en restait pas moins terrifié à l'idée de voir Louis. Et s'il n'était plus conscient? Si la balle avait causé des dommages irréversibles? Et si...

Harry préféra arrêter ses pensées là avant de s'aventurer un peu trop loin dans le mélo-dramatique. Il devait rester positif. Il savait que la Direction avait l'une des meilleures équipes médicales et que, soyons honnêtes, les blessures par balle devaient être leur spécialité. Il essaya de mitrailler son cerveau avec ces pensées moins négatives quand il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que la salle principale où on lui donnait sa méthadone chaque matin, mais il se rappelait très bien que c'était là qu'il avait rencontré Louis pour la première fois, il n'en était juste pas conscient à l'époque. Il savait aussi que s'il prenait le couloir au fond de la salle, il allait se retrouver face à une dizaine de chambres, plus privées, pour soigner les patients qui restaient plus longtemps. Aiden, le pharmacien, lui avait gentillement dit que Louis serait dans la chambre la plus au fond, il s'y dirigea donc et, en s'en approchant, il fut surprit de voir que la porte était légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer le bruit d'une discussion animée entre deux voix que Harry reconnaissait très bien.

La première était celle de Louis, et Harry sourit en constatant que le jeune homme était conscient. La deuxième était celle d'Eleanor et Harry perdit son sourire. Il se rapprocha doucement de la porte et essaya de travailler sa discrétion, comme Louis lui avait dit, en écoutant la conversation sans se faire repérer.

"Il était loin d'être stable et tu le sais très bien!"

C'était la voix de Louis et jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu aussi en colère.

"Comment tu voulais que je le saches, il n'en avait jamais montré les signes auparavant!"  
"Mais ça c'est ton boulot Eleanor. Dénicher ces signes, et les prévenir bordel! Comment tu as pu passer à côté de ça?"  
"Tu comptes vraiment me mettre tous les torts sur le dos?"  
"Je ne vois pas qui est-ce qu'on pourrait blâmer d'autres? Tu es celle qui a donné ton accord pour l'envoyer en mission, tu es celle qui l'a provoqué au moment du diebrifing, tu as choisi qu'il deviendrait un agent de surveillance sans même m'en parler..."  
"J'ai pris ma décision en accord avec Simon, c'est lui mon patron, pas toi"  
"Oui, mais c'est quand même le genre de décision dont j'aimerais être informée avant!"  
"Peut être que tu devrais te remettre en tort aussi! Tu es celui qui l'as recruté et entraîné et tu n'as jamais detecté de problèmes psychologiques non plus que je saches"  
"C'est ton boulot la psychologie, pas le mien..."  
"Et tu es celui qui est intervenu alors que Simon t'avais dit qu'il s'en occupait alors ne vient pas te plaindre si tu t'es pris une balle dans le bide maintenant!"  
"Merci pour ta compassion mais j'en ai rien à faire de cette balle! Ce qui m'importe c'est que l'un de mes agents soit mort aujourd'hui parce que tu n'as pas été capable de te rendre compte qu'il n'était pas stable psychologiquement!"  
"Tu as beau remettre tous les torts sur moi, cela n'empêche que ce n'est pas moi qu'il a essayé de tuer, et je pense que ça en dit long sur le partage des responsabilités dans cette affaire..."

Harry n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de Louis et se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il parte. Le jeune homme ne voudrait sûrement pas le voir, vu l'état dans lequel il semblait être. Finalement, il entendit Louis répondre d'une voix faible.

"Sors de cette chambre"  
"Simon voudra sûrement te voir"  
"Dis lui que je ne suis pas en état aujourd'hui, sauf si c'est pas trop te demander bien sûr"

Son ton était tout ce qu'il y avait d'ironique et Harry n'eut pas le temps de prendre la décision de partir ou non, avant qu'il n'entende les talons d'Eleanor se rapprocher de la porte. Il se recula rapidement dans le couloir, donnant l'impression qu'il était en train d'arriver et non pas en train d'écouter une conversation privée entre ces deux supérieurs, quand Eleanor se retrouva en face de lui. Elle fut surprise d'abord puis son célèbre sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Harry, quelle belle surprise! Tu viens voir Louis?"  
"Oui, j'étais là quand il s'est fait tiré dessus, je voulais voir comment il allait" dit-il en évitant de rencontrer son regard.  
"Il est réveillé, et d'humeur exécrable. Je ne sais pas s'il sera "en état" de te voir"

Elle aussi était clairement ironique en reprenant l'expression de Louis. Harry préféra l'ignorer et passa à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers la porte. Il sentit le regard d'Eleanor le suivre. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il avait entendu leur conversation. Bien sûr qu'elle savait, elle semblait toujours lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il devait vraiment travailler là-dessus aussi. Finalement, il entendit le bruit sourd de ses pas résonner contre le carrelage de l'infirmerie et s'éloigner. Il prit une grande inspiration et tapa trois coups à la porte et entra en entendant Louis lui donner la permission.

La chambre était exactement la même que celle où il s'était réveillé le jour de son arrivée à la Direction. Aveuglement blanche et impersonnelle. Peut être que c'était Eleanor qu'il l'avait conçue...

Louis était assis dans le lit. Immobile, il lisait un dossier qui était posé sur ses jambes. Tous ces éléments rappelaient à Harry leur première rencontre, sauf que les rôles avaient été inversé à ce moment-là. Louis releva la tête et sembla surpris de voir Harry.

"Oh, Harry, c'est toi, je pensais que ce serais Aiden"

Le bouclé resta près de l'entrée, n'osant pas avancer plus dans la pièce après avoir eu un aperçu de l'humeur de Louis, mais un sourire rassurant fit son apparition sur le visage de l'agent et Harry se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise.

"Oui, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais"  
"Ça va mieux, je te remercie"  
"Tu es sûr?"  
"Oui, je t'assure. Ils ont retiré la balle et j'ai eu de la chance, elle n'a touché aucun organe, elle a juste fêlé une côte mais ça va aller, rien de grave"  
"D'accord, tant mieux alors"  
"Oui tant mieux"

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en silence. Et c'est le regard qu'il lu dans les yeux de Louis qui poussa Harry à répéter sa question.

"Louis, est-ce que ça va?"

Elle n'avait plus le même sens, et Louis en avait bien conscience. Ce n'était plus un "comment-ça-va-après-t'être-fait-tirer-dessus", c'était un "comment-ça-va-après-t'être-fait-tirer-dessus-par-l'un-de-tes-propres-agents-qui-est-maintenant-mort-et-que-tu-voulais-sauver-à-tous-prix".

"Ça ira Harry"

C'était simple, mais c'était suffisant.

"Tu sais pendant un moment, j'ai... J'ai vraiment eu peur... Je veux dire pour toi...quand j'ai vu Ja... Quand je l'ai vu te tirer dessus... J'ai vraiment eu peur"  
"Merci Harry, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première balle que je prend et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière"  
"Peut être, mais quand même"

Harry avait envie d'aller plus loin. Il voulait expliquer à Louis à quel point il avait été terrifié en voyant James lui tirer dessus, il voulait lui dire à quel point ça avait été dur de le voir allonger, souffrant sur le sol, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il s'était attaché à lui, quitte à lui pardonner ses erreurs et à lui faire aveuglement confiance. Il voulait vraiment lui dire tout ça, et Louis du probablement s'en rendre compte en lisant dans ses yeux. Parce que quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Louis le coupa.

"Harry, je pense que je suis un peu fatigué. J'ai eu une visite très déplaisante avant la tienne et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer"

Le message était clair et Harry hocha la tête et commença à reculer vers la porte.

"Mais tu peux rester si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas"

Harry pouvait lire tellement de choses dans les yeux de Louis en cet instant. De la sincérité surtout, mais aussi de la tristesse, parce qu'il savait. Il savait lui aussi. Parce que Harry était un livre ouvert, mais bizarrement, ça le dérangeait beaucoup moins d'être lu par Louis que par Eleanor. Et Louis savait. Il savait très bien ce que Harry avait voulu lui dire, et il savait très bien pourquoi il avait du l'arrêter. Parce que ce genre de paroles étaient impossible. Pas maintenant. Elles auraient trop de conséquences et aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment sûrs de pouvoir les assumer pour l'instant.

Mais lui qui était toujours aussi indéchiffrable, en quelques heures seulement, il s'était ouvert à Harry comme jamais depuis son arrivée à la Direction. Et cette pensée réchauffa un peu le cœur de Harry, comme la main de Gemma avait pu le réchauffer quand il était gamin et terrifié. Et elle l'empêcha d'être trop déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'exprimer, de ne pas avoir pu dire tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Louis. Parce qu'il savait, lui aussi, qu'un jour, peut être, ces paroles seraient énoncées tout haut, et Harry n'avait pas peur. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu. Pas quand il s'agissait de Louis.

Alors il se dirigea vers l'une des horribles chaises posées dans le fond de la salle et s'assit en regardant Louis poser le dossier - on pouvait lire "James" marqué sur la tranche - sur la petite table de chevet, s'allonger en grimaçant puis fermer ses yeux bleus en soupirant.

Pour une fois Harry n'avait pas peur.


	9. I lost myself, is it better not said, now I'm closer to the edge

Ça aurait pu être un jour ordinaire. Comme tous les matins Harry s'était levé, lavé et habillé avant de rejoindre Zayn à la cafétéria. Et comme tous les matins depuis un mois, il avait trouvé le métis rochonnant dans son café. C'était simple, depuis le départ de Liam, la jeune recrue était devenue insupportable. Pas forcément avec Harry, heureusement, mais les autres recrues et les formateurs pâtissaient tous les jours de ses sautes d'humeur. Non seulement Liam lui manquait, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer, mais Harry savait qu'il commencait à en avoir marre d'être à la Direction. Il y était depuis un peu plus de deux mois et pour quelqu'un comme Zayn, deux mois sans voir le jour, deux mois enfermé, deux mois à travailler et à s'entraîner tous les jours, c'était trop. Harry ne lui en tenait donc pas rigueur, parce que, s'il y réfléchissait, lui aussi commencait à en avoir assez de passer ses journées à l'agence.

Ils avaient revu Liam la semaine précédente et c'était l'un des rares moments où Harry avait vu Zayn sourire. Le jeune homme était passé rapidement les voir, leur donnant un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie d'un agent dehors. Il leur avait expliqué comment il s'était surtout appliqué à créer sa couverture depuis qu'il était devenu agent. Il avait aussi été envoyé sur deux missions et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi utile. Il rayonnait littéralement. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait pris tout le soleil d'en haut pour en amener un peu en bas à Zayn, qui souriait bêtement et hochait la tête à chaque parole de Liam. Harry se demandait parfois si Liam se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur Zayn, ou s'il était aussi ignorant qu'il en avait l'air. Malheureusement, une fois Liam parti récupérer les informations de sa nouvelle mission, le sourire avait immédiatement disparu du visage de Zayn, laissant place à son humeur ronchonne et Harry avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le lien entre les deux.

C'était donc un jour qui s'annoncait comme les autres quand Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Zayn et qu'il l'entendit râler à propos de son café trop chaud. Sauf que Harry avait mal dormi. Il avait fait des cauchemars et n'avait quasiment pas pu fermer les yeux après ça. Alors l'humeur de Zayn lui semblait difficilement supportable de bon matin. C'est pour ça que pour une fois, il répondit d'un ton sec à son camarade :

"Bah souffle dessus"

Zayn releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Quoi?"  
"Si ton café est trop chaud, tu souffles dessus et tu arrêtes de râler"  
"Whaou, sympa l'humeur de bon matin"  
"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!"  
"Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se leva, prit son plateau et sortit. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps dans la cafétéria de toute façon. L'image de Louis, s'écroulant à terre après s'être fait tirer dessus par James, était encore imprimée sur sa rétine et c'était la cause de presque tous ses cauchemars maintenant.

Louis était resté deux semaines et demi à l'infirmerie et Harry avait essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, lui rendant visite entre les entrainements ou pendant les repas, évitant ainsi la cafétéria. Le jeune homme s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester cloitré dans un lit, lui qui n'avait quasiment pas pris de jour de congès depuis cinq ans, et il voyait les visites de Harry comme une bénédiction, l'accueillant toujours avec un grand sourire. Il lui avait cependant demandé d'être le plus discret possible et d'éviter de se montrer lorsqu'il entrait ou sortait de l'infimerie pour ne pas éléver des soupsons et les seuls qui avaient du remarquer ces visites quotidiennes, Zayn et Aiden, avaient tous les deux eu la gentillesse de se taire. Harry eut un remord en pensant à cela et en revoyant le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir avec Zayn. Tant pis, il s'excuserait tout à l'heure.

Sauf qu'il ne revu Zayn que l'après-midi, le brun l'ayant clairement évité toute la matinée. Mais il le vit finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui lors de leur entrainement de combat et l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

"Je suis désolé Harry, j'ai un peu joué les abrutis ces derniers temps"  
"C'est vrai, t'es un abruti"  
"Hey! Je viens ici pour m'excuser et toi tu m'insultes"

Pour toute réponse Harry attrapa le visage de Zayn de ses deux mains et le lécha, laissant une grande trainée de bave sur sa joue. Zayn le repoussa en laissant échapper un cri de dégout.

"Non, Harry, t'es dégeulasse, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça!"

Pour toute réponse, Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'expression révoltée sur le visage de Zayn qui frottait fermement sa joue avec sa main.

"Et arrête de te marrer c'est pas drole, t'as bavé partout"

D'un geste rageur, il donna un grand coup dans l'épaule de Harry, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse. Il se remit précipitamment en position assise en regardant Zayn droit dans les yeux.

"Hou, t'aurais pas du faire ça..."  
"Ah ouais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Les deux lueurs malicieuses qu'on pouvait voir scintiller dans leurs yeux ne laissaient pas vraiment de doute sur ce qui allait se passer. Les deux recrues se lévèrent d'un même mouvement, sans se lâcher des yeux et se firent face.

"Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir gardé ta bave pour toi, Curly"

Harry sourit fièrement pour provoquer un peu plus son adversaire et le combat fut lançée. Personne ne réagit au début, trop habitué à ces petits duels impromptus entre les deux recrues, mais quand le formateur les vit et leur ordonna d'arrêter le combat, tout le monde se retourna pour les regarder.

Zayn avait réussi à emprisonner l'un des bras de Harry, mais le bouclé arriva à passer une jambe derrière celle de son opposant pour le déstabiliser. Il perdit un peu l'équilibre, l'obligeant à lâcher le bras de Harry, mais resta sur ses pieds.

"Bien joué" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Merci", répondit Harry en lançant un pied tendu dans la direction du métis. Zayn fit un brusque écart pour l'éviter et Harry relança immédiatement une attaque en essayant d'attraper les bras de son adversaire. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre leur agent formateur leur crier dessus et leur ordonner d'arrêter, derrière eux, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un combat éclatait entre les deux, mais les deux recrues étaient toujours fourrées ensemble et leur amitié était telle, que tout le monde savait que ces duels ne partaient évidemment jamais d'une mauvaise intention. Ils permettaient toujours, à l'un comme à l'autre, de relâcher un peu la pression, et les sourires taquins qui étaient imprimés à chaque fois sur leur visage ne faisaient que renforcer cette pensée. En fait, seuls les formateurs semblaient généralement exaspérés par le duo.

Finalement se fut Zayn qui réussit à prendre l'avantage en arrivant à se positionner derrière Harry et en passant un bras autour de son cou, l'obligeant à se pencher en arrière à cause de sa grande taille. Sauf que Harry connaissait ce type de mouvement, l'ayant déjà expérimenté contre son grès avec Louis. Et il savait comment répliquer maintenant. C'était facile, il était plus grand et sans doute un peu plus fort que son adversaire. Pliant les genoux, il se pencha brusquement en avant et Zayn, surprit, se retrouva à moitié couché sur son dos, puis d'un rapide mouvement d'épaule, Harry le déstabilisa et le fit voler par terre. Le bras qui entouré son cou lui fit cependant perdre l'équilibre et il finit lui aussi allongé sur le sol, riant à coté de son ami.

"Ok, bien joué Harry, tu m'as eu sur ce coup là" lui dit Zayn, couché sur le dos et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Deux jambes vinrent soudainement se planter à la tête de Harry.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux?"

Harry releva la tête et vit Louis l'observer, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

"On s'entraine"  
"Bien sûr, c'est évident. Allez debout, je dois vous parler"

Les deux recrues se relevèrent, ignorant le regard assassin que leur lançait l'agent formateur et suivirent Louis à l'entrée de la salle. Allaient-ils vraiment se faire engeuler pour ce petit duel? Harry s'en fichait, il n'avait pas revu Louis depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, avec l'ordre de rester chez lui et de se reposer, alors il était plus que content de revoir le jeune homme. Finalement, il se retourna vers eux et leur annonça :

"Vous allez partir en mission"

Harry aurait pu trouver l'expression sur le visage de Zayn assez comique s'il n'avait pas été sûr d'avoir exactement la même. S'il s'était attendu à quelque chose en se levant se matin, ce n'était vraiment pas à ça. Peut-être des frites au repas de midi, ou un entraînement un peu plus original que d'habitude, mais sûrement pas l'annonce d'une mission. Bien sûr Harry savait que ce jour allait arriver, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait là, aujourd'hui. Et il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il aurait la chance de partager cela avec Zayn. Une pensée traversa cependant son esprit et il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

"Une vraie mission?"

Louis pointa son regard bleu sur lui et comprit le sous-entendu.

"Oui Harry, une vraie mission cette fois-ci. Une qui débouchera sur votre graduation" répondit-il avec une expression compréhensive.  
"On va pouvoir sortir d'ici?" Enchaîna Zayn.

Louis se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les deux recrues se regardèrent et le même sourire apparut sur leur visage.

"Bien, on vous attend en fin d'après-midi en salle des opérations pour tout vous expliquer. Vous aurez quelques jours pour vous entraînez sur la mission et, si tout se passe bien, la semaine prochaine vous pourrez vous considérer comme de vrais agents de la Direction"

Il se retourna sans un mot de plus, non sans avoir adresser au duo un de ses clins d'œil presque légendaires maintenant.

**********

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Zayn retrouvèrent Louis dans la salle des opérations. Elle était beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait visitée. Seulement trois agents travaillaient calmement derrière leur ordinateur et l'énorme écran qui recouvrait le mur n'affichait plus qu'une photo satellite de Londres comme on pouvait trouver sur Google Maps. A ses côtés, Zayn semblait fasciné par la pièce, que ce soit par la multitude d'objets électroniques ou par la baie vitrée et teintée qui donnait une vue sur la salle d'entraînement. Rien ne montrait qu'elle avait été victime de coups de feu quelques semaines auparavant.

Comme la dernière fois, Louis amena le duo vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait le bureau de Niall. A première vue, Harry pensa d'abord que le blond n'était pas là, la chaise semblant vide, mais, en s'approchant, il vit qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un, la tête appuyée sur le clavier, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps et les yeux fermés. Il dormait sur son bureau. Normal.

Harry entendit Louis pousser un soupir exaspéré devant lui.

"Niall! Niall réveille toi!"

L'agent ouvrit brusquement les yeux et releva rapidement la tête pour regarder Louis d'un air ahuri. Une touche de clavier était imprimée sur sa joue.

"Je dormais pas, je réfléchissais"  
"Bien sûr que si tu dormais, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi?"  
"Quelques heures?"  
"Quelques heures ou quelques jours?"  
"Peu importe, j'ai réussi à finir de préparer la mission!"  
"Je veux que tu rentres chez toi après le débriefing, tu auras quelques jours pour te reposer et tu seras en forme pour superviser la mission"  
"Mais je suis en forme"  
"Et si tu rentres chez toi, c'est pas pour allumer direct un ordinateur!" Continua Louis en ignorant la remarque du blond.  
"Ok, ça va Maman, on peut passer à la mission?"  
"Vas-y"

Niall tourna alors ses yeux sur Harry et Zayn et sourit.

"Vous êtes déjà allés à Belfast?"

Les deux recrues se lancèrent un regard interrogateur avant de répondre d'une même voix.

"Non"  
"Parfait!" Déclara Niall comme si c'était la meilleur nouvelle de la journée. Il pianota ensuite sur son ordinateur et la photo satellite affichée sur l'éçran géant laissa place à une photo de deux hommes se tenant côte et côte et souriant.

"Bienvenue sur la mission Red Hand. Voici vos nouveaux amis, Kane Dempsey et Nolan O'Connor"

Comme avec Bergman, leur nom était affiché en dessous de la photo ainsi que leur âge, et le dernier lieu ou ils avaient été vu. Cependant, au dessus était marqué en grosses lettres capitales rouges : "CIBLES".

"Ils sont tous les deux à la tête d'un des mouvements extrémistes de l'Irlande du Nord les plus dangereux, vous savez ceux qui veulent l'indépendance et l'égalité et la république et patati et patata. Bref, ils seront vos cibles pour cette mission"

Avec quelques mouvements de doigts fluides, Niall changea la photo des deux hommes pour faire apparaître une nouvelle image satellite de ce qui semblait être un grand entrepôt isolé.

"Après plusieurs mois de recherches, un agent infiltré de la Direction a réussi à nous donner des informations précises sur le QG de l'organisation mais aussi sur leurs futurs plans, qui sont, je dois le reconnaître, assez sympathiques, puisqu'ils ont prévus dans les semaines à venir de faire exploser la gare de Belfast. Ne me demandez pas en quoi cela fera avancer l'indépendance de l'Irlande du Nord, je suis sûr que même leur cerveau de génie n'ont pas reussi à le comprendre, mais en tout cas, leur geste passe du côté du terrorisme et c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas cautionner. C'est donc à vous d'intervenir. Vous l'avez compris, la mission est de la plus haute importance et vous serez donc accompagnés d'une équipe de six agents pour vous aider. Vous serez toujours en relation direct avec la salle des opérations, via des oreillettes, d'où Louis et moi nous pourrons contrôler la mission"

Niall enchaîna ensuite avec des détails plus précis. Comment ils devraient infiltrer le bâtiment, les différentes issues de sorties, les erreurs à éviter, l'heure, le lieu et la date exacte...

"Vu la nature de leur plan, nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps et vous avez donc très peu de jours pour vous préparer. Trois, quatre maximum. La salle de simulation est à votre entière disposition, elle sera installée de manière à représenter exactement le plan du bâtiment à infiltrer, que nous a fourni notre taupe. Vous devez uniquement vous concentrer sur Dempsez et O'Connor, laissez les agents s'occuper des autres membres. Des questions?"

A chaque nouvelle information apportée par Niall, une dizaine de questions avait fait leur apparition dans la tête de Harry, dont une récurrente : "Et si on échoue?" Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un scénario que l'on prenait en compte à la Direction. Il déglutit donc pour essayer de faire disparaître la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge et répondit un faible "non", précédent celui de Zayn qui semblait aussi peu convaincu. Ce fut Louis qui prit la parole ensuite.

"Je sais que ça peut paraître beaucoup tout ça, qu'on vous laisse beaucoup de responsabilités et très peu de temps, mais vous verrez qu'avec une bonne préparation, une fois sur le terrain, tout se passera très vite et très bien. C'est une mission méthodique, si vous suivez chaque étape, il n'y aura pas d'encombres. Vous êtes de bonnes recrues, vos entraînements se sont toujours très bien déroulées et j'ai confiance en vous"

Il finit son discours par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Harry était loin d'être convaincu. Il revoyait ses déboires en tir, il repensait à ses mains qui avaient tendance à trembler, il imaginait ce qui pourrait se passer s'il échouait. Il voyait James allongé sur le sol, le corps criblé de balle.

"Bien, si vous n'avez pas de question, vous pouvez partir. Je vous attends demain en salle de simulation à la première heure"

Le duo se dirigea donc vers la sortie quand ils entendirent la voix de Niall s'élever.

"Oh! Et bonne chance au fait!"

 

**********

Les jours suivants consistèrent uniquement à de la préparation à la mission et passèrent très rapidement. Harry et Zayn enchaînèrent les heures dans la salle de simulation qui était probablement devenue leur pièce préférée puisqu'elle permettait de travailler en situation réelle. On aurait dit un mélange entre une salle de parkour et une salle de laser tag comme le fit remarquer Zayn. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais mît les pieds dans l'une ou l'autre de ces deux salles.

Les deux recrues avaient du enregistré parfaitement les étapes de leur mission et elles se répétaient en boucle dans leur tête à chaque moment de libre qu'ils avaient. Zayn avait l'impression d'être retourné au collège, quand il donnait encore assez d'importance à l'école pour passer des soirées entières à apprendre ses contrôles de maths, tandis que Harry avait l'impression d'être retourner aux minutes précédents son cambriolage foiré. Il avait arrêté de compter les ironies que la vie lui mettait en travers de son chemin de toute façon.

C'était maintenant la veille de la mission et ils venaient de finir ce qui serait sûrement leur dernier entraînement en tant que recrue. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la salle de simulation qui était vide.

"Tu te rends compte que demain, à cette heure-ci on sera en pleine mission, en train de buter de l'irlandais"  
"Tu as toujours les bons mots pour décrire les choses, Zayn"  
"Nan, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fini les journées à la Direction, à s'entraîner, à se perdre dans les couloirs, à manger en dix minutes à la cafétéria, à éviter la Psycho... Fini la vie de recrue, bonjour la vie d'agent!"  
"Tu as l'air bien pressé de devenir un agent. Je ne pense pas que se sera de tout repos non plus tu sais"  
"On va revoir le soleil Harry! Merde, tu te rends compte que j'ai pas vu ce truc depuis deux mois?"  
"C'est rond, c'est jaune, ça a pas du changer"  
"Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule. T'es pas pressé toi?"  
"Si bien sûr"  
"Comme ça tu pourras voir Louis plus souvent en plus"

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Zayn le regardait désormais avec un sourire espiègle.

"Bah rien, vous êtes potes tous les deux nan?"  
"Ouais, comme toi et Liam?"

Zayn se mît à rire.

"Ouais comme moi et Liam, c'est ça"

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Finalement Zayn ajouta :

"Fais juste attention Harry. Tu sais, ce genre de relation n'est pas toléré à la Direction"  
"Ouais, Louis m'en a parlé"

C'était vrai. Ils avaient abordé rapidement le sujet lors de leur nombreuses discussions à l'infirmerie. Harry lui avait demandé quelles genres de règles ne devaient pas être transgresser à la Direction et Louis lui avait dit, entre autre, que les relations entre agents étaient interdites. Harry se rappelait encore comment la conversation s'était finie avec un silence lourd de sens et des regards gênés, quand Zayn vint le tirer de ses pensées.

"Mais ça ne t'arrêtera pas je suis sûr?"  
"De quoi?"  
"De tenter ta chance? Avec Louis? Il te plaît vraiment?"  
"Ça t'arrêterait toi?"

Zayn fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien la réponse.

"Nan, je ne pense pas. Mais malheureusement pas tout le monde pense pareil"

Harry savait qu'il faisait référence à Liam. Le jeune agent était droit. Il vivait quasiment pour le "plaisir" de respecter les règles. Alors est-ce qu'il serait un jour capable d'enfreindre l'une des plus importantes pour Zayn? Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

"Tu lui plais, tu sais. J'en suis persuadé. Ça se voit, vu comment il te regarde"

Zayn se tu un instant, repensant probablement à cette phrase, avant de s'exclamer :

"Hey attend! On était en train de parler de toi et Louis, dérive pas sur autre chose!"  
"Oh putain, t'as vu l'heure! Il faut se coucher tôt, grosse journée demain Zaynou hein? Comment tu disais déjà? Buter de l'irlandais et tout"  
"M'appelle pas comme ça, débile frisée"

Et pour bien faire, il ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés de Harry avant de se lever, laissant Harry sur sa pensée que oui, vraiment, un rien pouvait distraire le métis. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait demain, mais il savait que ses inquiétudes aurait pu être tellement plus importantes si Zayn n'avait pas été là.

**********

Le cœur de Harry battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations. Même la drogue n'avait jamais provoqué ce pic d'adrénaline en lui.

Il faisait nuit, la seule source de lumière provenant de l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, illuminé faiblement par quelques ampoules. Il était caché derrière ce qui semblait être un tas de vieux pneus usés juste à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il savait que Zayn était un tout petit peu plus loin, collé contre le mur, de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'une demi-douzaine d'agents encerclait l'immeuble. Pressé contre sa poitrine, il tenait à deux mains un pistolet Browning qu'il pouvait sentir se soulever aux rythmes rapides de ses respirations. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre: 22:58. Plus que deux minutes. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques minutes tout serait terminé et il pourrait rentrer dans la grande chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Zayn, dans la banlieue de Belfast.

La voix de Louis retentit soudain de son oreillette.

"Harry, Zayn vous êtes prêt? Dans moins de deux minutes c'est à vous"  
"Prêt" murmura Harry et il entendit Zayn faire de même.

Puis ce fut la voix de Niall.

"Ok, les gars, tout se passe comme prévu. J'en détecte bien deux dans l'entrée, trois dans la grande salle et les cibles sont normalement dans la pièce du fond"  
"Compris"

Dans moins de deux minutes ce serait à lui d'entrer en scène. Il allait participer à un spectacle dans lequel il n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir jouer un rôle. Il allait mettre hors d'état de nuire l'un des hommes les plus dangereux d'Europe de l'ouest, pour toujours et de façon radicale. Dans moins de deux minutes.

Une minute.

Il entendit presque Zayn prendre une grande inspiration et il se demanda à quoi pensait le jeune homme. Si c'était autant le bazar dans sa tête que dans la sienne en ce moment même, ça ne devait même pas valoir le coup d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Trente secondes.

Qu'est-ce que sa mère penserait de ça? Lui, Harry Styles, le gamin socialement bizarre et qui avait adopté un escargot quand il avait sept ans parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse écraser, s'apprêtait maintenant à tuer un terroriste - un homme - de sang froid? Elle serait déçue ou fière? Ou les deux?

Dix secondes.

Il chargea son arme et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que la voix de Louis lui parvienne de nouveau dans son oreillette.

"C'est parti!"

D'un même mouvement, Harry et Zayn sortirent tous les deux de leur cachette et tout s'enchaîna.

Les étapes se succédèrent comme lors des nombreuses préparations qu'ils avaient eu : défoncer la porte et laisser entre les deux premiers agents qui s'occuperaient des deux gardes de la salle d'entrée, défoncer la porte suivante et laisser entrer les deux agents suivants qui tueraient les trois hommes présents dans la pièce, avancer jusqu'à la pièce du fond où devait se trouver Dempsey et O'Connor, les localiser et les abattre.

Le silence de la nuit avait fait place à des bruit sourds de tirs, des cris de surprise résonnant dans le grand entrepôt et des flash rouges qui illuminaient temporairement la pièce. Tout se mélangeait et virevoltait autour de Harry. Mais il ne devait se concentrer que sur son seul et unique objectif. Trouver Dempsey et O'Connor. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se passerait quand il serait face à eux, comment il réagirait. Est-ce ses mains trembleraient? Est-ce qu'il aurait peur? Est-ce qu'il allait avoir ce petit moment d'hésitation qui ferait tout foirer?

Finalement, non. L'entraînement devait avoir payer, parce que quand il parvint jusqu'à la petite pièce du fond, qui faisait office de bureau pour les deux terroristes, et qu'il se retrouva face à sa cible, il ne réfléchit même pas. Il sentait Zayn à ses côtés, il le sentait tout aussi déterminé et c'était suffisant. Ils avaient réussit à prendre leurs adversaires complètement par surprise. Ils étaient sans défense et n'avaient même pas d'armes en main pour lutter. Alors dès que le visage de Dempsey apparut dans le champ de vision de Harry, il braqua son arme, contracta ses muscles comme on lui avait enseigné, ferma un œil, visa la poitrine et tira. Une seule balle suffit. Dempsey s'écroula sans même avoir le temps d'analyser la situation, de voir exactement le visage de son assassin. Le corps d'O'Connor le rejoignit une seconde plus tard.

En exactement trois minutes et vingt-six secondes, la mission sur laquelle ils s'étaient entraînée pendant quatre jours et qu'ils avaient attendue pendant près de deux mois était terminée.

"Recrue Zayn à salle des opérations, les deux cibles sont éliminées, je répète, les deux cibles sont éliminées"  
"Mission Red Hand accomplie avec succès. Félicitation à tous les deux, vous venez de rendre un grand service à la nation"

Les voix de Zayn et de Louis, ainsi que ce qui semblait être des applaudissements et des cris de réjouissement de Niall, semblaient très lointains dans l'oreille de Harry.

Il était 23:04 et il venait de devenir officiellement un agent en commettant un meurtre qui était cette fois-ci bien prémédité.


	10. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow's mystory.

Ce fut probablement la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la nuque qui força Harry à ouvrir les yeux et à laisser échapper un gémissement. Ses paupières se refermèrent aussitôt et une sensation nauséeuse vint s'installer dans son ventre. Les yeux toujours fermés, il essaya de se concentrer pour passer outre l'envie de rejeter le contenu de son estomac et outre le sentiment que sa tête avait été cognée à plusieurs reprises contre un mur, et pour essayer de comprendre où est-ce qu'il était et pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes de grandes respirations pour se rappeler : il devait être à l'infirmerie de la Direction.  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux pour confirmer sa pensée. Les grands murs blancs, désormais familiers, et le bureau en bois ainsi que la chaise vide lui firent face et oui, effectivement, il était bien à l'infirmerie.  
  
Petit à petit, sa mémoire se remit à fonctionner, le laissant avoir accès par bribes d'informations, aux événements de ces dernières heures. Il était parti à Belfast en mission avec Zayn. La mission avait été réussie. Puis ils étaient rentrés à la Direction et Louis leur avait dit qu'ils restaient quelques détails à régler avant qu'ils soient officiellement des agents. Comme le débriefing avec Eleanor. Ou l'installation de la puce.  
  
Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Direction, Harry était quasiment sûr que chaque nouvelle journée avait été accompagnée d'une nouvelle découverte sur l'agence. Mais celle qu'il avait eu en revenant de mission avait probablement été l'une des plus surprenantes. En effet, Louis leur avait expliqué le plus calmement du monde que chaque agent devait avoir une puce GPS, qui serait installée dans leur nuque afin de savoir à tout moment où est-ce qu'ils étaient. Zayn avait carrément explosé de rire en apprenant ça, persuadé que c'était une blague que l'on faisait pour effrayer les nouveaux agents, mais quand Louis était parti dans une explication sur la nécessité de pouvoir retrouver un agent en cas d'enlèvement ou s'il se retrouvait blessé ou même inconscient lors d'une mission, le métis avait regardé Harry comme si on était en train de lui annoncer une attaque imminente de souris mutantes.  
  
Car non, ce n'était pas une blague. C'était l'une des nombreuses règles instaurées par Simon et que chaque agent devait suivre : la Direction devait être capable de savoir où étaient ses agents, à tout moment de la journée. Et pour ça rien de plus simple que de leur planter une puce électronique à la base du crâne.  
  
Tout semblait tellement demesuré à la Direction que parfois Harry se demandait si tout ça été bien réel. Si son addiction pour la drogue ne l'avait pas plongé dans une espèce de monde alternatif qu'il se serait inventé, et qu'un matin il se réveillerait dans son lit, pour trouver des restes de poudre blanche sur sa table de nuit et sa mère à moitié consciente, enfoncée dans le canapé.  
  
Puis il regardait Louis.  
  
Louis et ses yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient la seule et unique fois où il avait vu la mer. Il était encore petit, sa mère n'avait pas rencontré son beau-père, sa sœur été encore là et il était jeune et insouciant et il était en train de voir la mer pour la première fois. Il s'était senti tellement libre quand il s'était retrouvé face à cette grande étendue azurée avec de l'eau à perte de vue. Il avait l'impression d'être infini, comme l'océan. Il avait eu peur aussi, au début, peur de tomber dans l'eau et de ne pas remonter à la surface et que cette immensité salée l'emporte loin de sa famille. Mais il n'était pas tombé. Sa sœur était restée près de lui tout l'après-midi pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien et sa mère était restée sur la plage, les surveillant tous les deux de loin, avec des yeux attendris. Et le sentiment de peur s'était vite renversé, pour devenir un sentiment de sécurité. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein que lors de cette journée, passée sur la plage, face à la mer, les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie veillant sur lui. Et ce souvenir était si réel, et si confortablement installé au fond de lui, qu'à chaque moment où il regardait les yeux de Louis avec son regard bienveillant, et qu'il y voyait le bleu de la mer il savait que tout ça aussi était bien réel. Parce qu'il retrouvait alors les mêmes sensations. Celles d'être infini et en sécurité. Sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu et inexpliqué mais c'était  _réel_.  
  
Alors oui, il allait devenir un agent, et on allait lui implanter une puce dans la nuque, et il devrait faire face à Eleanor parfois, et il devrait remplir des missions qui consisteraient principalement à tuer des gens mais c'était sa vie maintenant. Et il ne voulait pas changer ça, pas quand il avait tout perdu, et pas quand il pouvait enfin trouver une raison d'exister juste en regardant dans les yeux de Louis.  
  
Et c'était pour ça qu'il était là maintenant. Dans un lit d'hôpital, à la Direction, avec une douleur qui lui sciait la nuque et une irrépressible envie de vomir. "Une petite opération toute simple" lui avait dit Aiden. Il avait probablement omis de lui parler de l'impression qu'un éléphant allait venir se loger dans son crâne pour s'asseoir dessus, ou encore de l'impression que son estomac s'était littéralement retourné dans son ventre. Oui, il avait fait quelques omissions, en lui expliquant cette opération "toute simple", et ça l'agaçait, parce que les omissions semblaient être la spécialité de la Direction et il aimerait bien parfois qu'on lui dise les choses avant d'attendre le dernier moment. Il était en train de se demander si Zayn était dans le même état que lui, en ce moment même quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Louis entra dans la chambre.  
  
Un sourire vint immédiatement s'installer sur ses lèvres quand il vit que Harry était réveillé.  
  
"Hey ! Déjà réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ?"  
"Comme si j'avais la pire gueule de bois au monde"  
"Ah oui, c'est l'anesthésie"  
"Et peut être le fait qu'on m'ait ouvert la nuque pour m'y foutre une puce aussi ?"  
  
Harry était agaçé et il avait mal à la tête, et son ton fit disparaitre le sourire de Louis de son visage.  
  
"Harry...."  
"Arrêtes, je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est pas de ta faute, tu décides pas ce genre de choses, c'est bon je connais la chanson."  
  
Louis soupira et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, la positionnant de manière à toujours faire face à Harry qui avait désormais un air renfrogné sur le visage, soit à cause de la douleur, soit à cause de la tournure qu'avait directement pris la conversation. Conversation qui semblait toujours mener aux mêmes désaccords entre les deux jeunes hommes.  
  
"C'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment essayé de faire supprimer à Simon. Je me rends bien compte à quel point ça doit être frustrant de savoir qu'on a quelque chose en soit qui va désormais espionner chacun de tes gestes, mais honnêtement Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre d'agents qu'on a sauvé grâce à ces puces. Certaines missions sont extrêmement périlleuses et il n'est pas rare qu'un agent se fasse capturer. Ces puces sont le seul moyen que l'on a trouvé pour les libérer le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible"  
  
"T'en as une toi?"  
"Non, c'est l'avantage d'être le chef des agents, je suppose"  
"Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en mission ?"  
"Il ne m'arrivera rien"  
  
Il accompagna ces mots d'un petit sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre rapidement l'atmosphère.  
  
"Whaou je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi prétentieux."  
  
Louis éclata de rire.  
  
"Je t'assure que tu n'as pas tout vu"  
"J'aimerais bien pourtant.  _Tout_  voir"  
  
Et tout aussi rapidement, une nouvelle tension vint remplir la pièce, la chargeant d'électricité. Mais ce n'était pas la même qu'au début, qui était froide et inconfortable. Non, celle-ci était beaucoup sensuelle et le regard vert, perçant comme l'emeraude, que le bouclé lançait à l'agent, laissait très peu d'options pour interpréter ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Et cela montrait parfaitement la force de leur dynamique, comment en quelques secondes, Harry avait réussi s'énerver sur Louis, puis à le faire rire pour finalement vouloir lui sauter dessus pour le ravager complètement. Ce garçon lui foutait encore plus le cerveau en l'air que la cocaïne. Ou alors c'était l'anesthésie. Les deux sans doute.  
  
En tout cas, le sous-entendu fit vite perdre son assurance à Louis, qui sentit ses joues rougir et oh, ça aussi c'était nouveau. Il était rare que l'agent montre ce côté moins confiant de sa personnalité et c'était probablement encore plus rare de le voir troublé comme ça. C'était une couleur qui lui allait très bien et Harry comptait bien tout faire pour la revoir le plus possible sur le beau visage du châtain, si cela pouvait signifier qu'il commençait à s'ouvrir un peu. Finalement, il ne put soutenir le regard de Harry plus longtemps et baissa les yeux pour ensuite se racler la gorge et murmurer :  
  
"Je crois que l'anesthésie fait encore effet, tu dis n'importe quoi"  
  
Harry était prêt a lui dire qu'il se sentait parfaitement lucide, mais Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps et enchaîna, d'un ton plus assuré et en relevant la tête :  
  
"Bien, je venais juste voir comment tu allais de toute façon. Je voulais aussi te rappeler que tu dois aller faire le débriefing de la mission avec Eleanor quand tu seras sorti de l'infirmerie"  
  
Harry retroussa son nez à la pensée d'un nouveau face à face avec Eleanor. Louis dut remarquer son expression puisqu'il continua :  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, vu comment ta mission s'est passée, ça ira très vite, et puis Zayn sera avec toi. Elle va juste te poser quelques questions basiques sur ton ressenti par rapport à la mission puis elle t'expliquera ton nouveau rôle en tant qu'agent, bien que tu es déjà, je pense, à peu près tout assimilé. Ensuite tu devrais rencontrer Simon, s'il a le temps de vous recevoir"  
  
Cette fois-ci les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et il devait sûrement avoir une drôle de tête maintenant puisque l'habituel sourire revint étirer les lèvres de Louis.  
  
"Simon?"  
"Oui, Simon. Encore une fois, Harry ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras tout va se passer très simplement. Simon n'aime pas trop perdre de temps avec ce genre de choses, mais il aime bien aussi rencontrer les nouveaux agents. Il va juste te féliciter pour la mission et te souhaiter officiellement bienvenue dans la Direction - même s'il a techniquement deux mois de retard - mais il n'est vraiment pas aussi horrible que tu l'imagines"  
"Tu vois, c'est bizarre tu dis ça et pourtant je ne suis pas du tout convaincu"  
  
Louis eut un petit rire.  
  
"Honnêtement je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi juste que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra maintenant, se serra en dehors de la Direction"  
  
Et oui, effectivement c'était quelque chose qui pouvait le consoler et lui faire attendre sa sortie avec impatience.  
  
\----------  
  
"Sérieux, ils se sont vraiment foutus de notre gueule quand ils nous ont dit que ce serait une opération de rien du tout. Je vais leur ouvrir la nuque, ils vont voir si c'est rien du tout eux..."  
"En tout cas, ça t'a pas rendu plus joyeux tout ça"  
"Bah non j'avais prévu d'être dehors à profiter de mon nouveau statut d'agent, en ce moment même, pas à attendre l'autre Psycho. Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Elle se fait désirer !"  
  
Zayn et Harry étaient tous deux assis dans l'horrible canapé blanc que Harry connaissait trop bien, dans le bureau spectral d'Eleanor, à attendre que la jeune femme daigne se montrer. Les deux amis commençaient à perdre patience quand le bruit, reconnaissable entre tous, des talons d'Eleanor retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir la psychologue avancer vers eux, dans une de ses innombrables robes noires, son sourire carnassier imprimé sur les lèvres.  
  
"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'avais deux, trois choses à voir avec Simon"  
  
Même s'il ressentit un frisson dans le haut de son dos, Harry ne se sentait pas complètement mal à l'aise en présence de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois, et le fait que Zayn soit assis juste à côté de lui devait probablement y être pour quelque chose.  
  
La psychologue s'installa face à eux et posa deux dossiers sur la table - pas la peine d'être Einstein pour savoir quelles histoires ils contenaient - puis après leur avoir adressé un dernier sourire, qui était tout sauf rassurant, elle se lança dans ce qui semblait réunir toutes les caractéristiques d'un interrogatoire.  
  
A sa grande surprise, Harry devait avouer que tout se passa généralement "bien", comme lui avait dit Louis, et aussi loin que le mot "bien" pouvait être associé à Eleanor. Celle-ci n'aborda pas d'autres sujets que la mission, leur posant des questions sur comment ils l'avaient vécue, ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, ou encore s'ils avaient eu peur et Harry, tout comme Zayn, garda ses réponses courtes et simples. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails avec elle de toute façon et il faisait tout pour éviter d'éterniser la conversation. Et si Eleanor pouvait parfois sembler agacée par leur manque d'enthousiame à ses questions, et bien tant pis. Finalement, après avoir presque étaient obligés de revivre entièrement la mission étape par étape, la jeune femme leur annonca qu'elle avait finie.  
  
"Bien, je ne vois rien, à travers cet entretien, qui puisse empêcher votre graduation. Je pense donc pouvoir vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant vous êtes officiellement des agents de la Direction"  
  
Harry regarda Zayn pour partager un sourire avec lui, il savait à quel point le jeune homme attendait ce moment. Mais Eleanor continua, ne les laissant pas se réjouir trop longtemps :  
  
"Cependant, sachez que le statut d'agent amène des responsabilités et des nouvelles règles qu'il faudra suivre à la ligne. Premièrement, si vous êtes appelés pour une mission, vous venez directement à la Direction, et vous n'avez aucun droit de refuser cette mission. Nous ne sommes surement pas une agence à la carte, vous ne choisissez pas votre mission et vous l'exécuter sans poser de questions. Une grande rigueur vous sera demandée à chaque moment de la journée, et si on vous appelle en plein milieu de la nuit, vous venez quand même. Point final"  
  
Le ton mielleux d'Eleanor avait enfin laissé place à la froideur qu'elle essayait toujours de dissimuler sous ses sourires hypocrites. Elle devait probablement rabacher ce discours à chaque nouvelle agent, et on pouvait sentir que ce n'était vraiment pas la partie préférée de son job.  
  
"Votre vie en dehors de l'agence doit rester entièrement concentrée sur la Direction. Louis vous donnera plus de détails sur votre réintégration dans la société et votre couverture, mais sachez que la Direction est, et restera, votre seule et unique maison. D'autre part, vous avez une interdiction formelle ne serait-ce que de revoir, ou encore pire, de reprendre contact, avec des personnes de votre ancienne vie. Vous les oubliez. Vous êtes morts à leurs yeux et ils doivent l'être pour les votre aussi. Un quelconque contact avec eux pourrait entrainer de très graves conséquences. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il vous est aussi interdit de révéler votre activité au sein de la Direction à quiconque. Même si vous pensez avoir développez une certaine affection, ou de la confiance pour quelqu'un. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de rester détaché le plus possible emotionnellement. Une relation ne ferait qu'entraver votre réel but qui est, je le répète, votre _loyauté_  à la Direction. Je vous précise aussi que les relations entre agents sont complètement interdites. C'est une agence sérieuse ici, pas un site de rencontre"  
  
Et si le regard d'Eleanor resta attaché à celui de Harry bien plus longtemps que nécessaire en disant ces dernières paroles, il préféra l'ignorer.  
  
"Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Des questions ?"  
  
Même si Harry en avait eues, ce n'est surement pas à elle qu'il les aurait posées. Zayn sembla d'accord avec lui puisqu'il secoua rapidement la tête et commenca déjà à se lever.  
  
"Et bien, messieurs, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Votre vie va radicalement changée à partir de maintenant mais je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Un agent vous attend dehors pour vous amener voir Simon"  
  
Harry déglutit. Il avait espéré passer à travers cette étape. Mais non, apparemment à la Direction, pour arriver au bout du tunnel, il fallait passer par tous les pièges qu'il y avait sur notre chemin. Pas de détour, juste une ligne droite, semée d'embûches.  
  
"Au revoir Harry et bonne chance"  
  
Et encore une fois, si Harry avait comme la sensation que ces quelques mots cachés un sens bien plus profond, il décida de l'ignorer.  
  
**********  
  
Harry ne s'avait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre lors de sa première rencontre avec Simon. Il avait toujours imaginé le patron de la Direction comme ces grands hommes en costumes noirs, toujours pressés par le temps et que Harry croisait parfois, sortant d'un hôtel de luxe ou d'un bureau, d'un pas rapide, et montant dans une de ces énormes voitures noires, aux vitres teintées. Il détestait ces hommes. Ils étaient trop intimidants pour lui.  
  
Mais Simon n'était pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé en fin de compte. Déjà, son costume était gris, pas noir, détail qu'il lui semblait important de noter. Mais aussi et surtout, il paraissait presque sympathique. Bon, certes, il n'y avait pas marqué "joyeux" sur son front, et il dégageait toujours cette aura intimidante que seuls les hommes dans sa position possédaient, mais il n'était pas effrayant. Et il ne ressemblait pas non plus aux grands méchants que l'on voyait dans les films - Zayn avait littéralement éclaté de rire quand il lui avait dit qu'il imaginait très bien Simon, se retournant lentement dans son fauteuil, pour révéler un chat assis sur ses genoux. Non, Simon n'avait pas la tête du grand méchant. Au contraire, il était souriant et détendu.  
  
Leur rencontre se passa très rapidement, il les accueillit dans son bureau, qui était immense et circulaire, et les fit s'asseoir en face de lui. Il les félicita brièvement pour leur mission et pour tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli en tant que recrue jusque-là, puis les nomma officiellement agent, comme l'avait fait Eleanor juste avant. Il finit par leur donner chacun un bipeur comme Harry avait pu voir sur Louis et Emma.  
  
Harry était bien conscient que tout ça reposait évidemment sur un travail de séduction. Simon ne pouvait pas se mettre ses agents à dos, surtout après avoir envoyé Harry sur cette première mission foireuse. Et il était aussi parfaitement conscient que cela marchait. Simon savait parlé. Il savait convaincre et il savait comment rallier les gens de son côté. Il souriait quand il fallait et se voulait toujours rassurant. C'est pour ça que quand Harry ressortit du bureau de son patron, c'était avec une bien meilleure impression que celle avec laquelle il était entré, mais il restait lucide et savait que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à la Direction à qui il ne devait pas faire confiance c'était bien Simon. Et c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas prêt de changer.  
  
**********  
  
Louis l'emmena dans un quartier de Londres que Harry n'avait sûrement jamais visité auparavant. C'était le genre de quartier qui était complètement opposé à celui dans lequel il avait grandi et vécu. Le genre de quartier dans lequel il n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer parce qu'ici, le regard des gens le rendait mal à l'aise et lui donnait l'impression qu'il était une sorte de chewing-gum collé à une chaussure et qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal pour ne pas tomber, même s'il n'avait strictement rien à faire là. Une nuisance en résumé.  
  
Alors quand Louis gara l'énorme Range Rover noire devant un petit immeuble, qui paraissait plutôt moderne, avec de grands balcons en verre, son coeur s'accélera. Surement, ils n'allaient pas rester ici ? Pas dans ce quartier de "posh" dans lequel il n'arriverait jamais à se sentir chez soi ? Apparemment si, puisque Louis sortit de la voiture après lui avoir adressé un sourire apaisant. Avec des gestes presque mécaniques, il sortit lui aussi du véhicule, observant l'immeuble avec précaution, comme s'il pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment, puis suivit Louis à l'intérieur. Ce dernier le conduisit au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait que deux portes sur le palier, et Louis se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles pour l'ouvrir.  
  
L'appartement était immense. Et lumineux. Et beau. Et jamais Harry ne s'était imaginé vivre dans un tel endroit auparavant. Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, on atterrissait dans un salon spacieux, éclairé par une grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue remarquable sur l'un des nombreux parcs verts et boisés de Londres. La pièce était simple, et pas trop chargée mais elle offrait tout le mobilier nécessaire. C'était tout à fait Harry. Et tout le reste de l'appartement était comme ça, de la grande cuisine grise et rouge, toute équipée, à la vaste chambre ou trônait un lit gigantesque, jusqu'au grand dressing qui était déjà rempli de vêtements qui correspondait parfaitement à son style vestimentaire. Il adorait cet appartement, et s'il n'avait pas été impressionné par tout ça, il aurait surement pu trouver effrayant que la Direction ait réussi à le loger dans un endroit qui semblait tout droit sorti de son propre cerveau.  
  
Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de l'appartement, ouvert tous les placards de la cuisine, et visité tous les recoins de chaque pièce, Louis lui demanda :  
  
"Alors, il te plait ?"  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire béat, imprimé sur son visage et ses grands yeux verts pétillants  
  
"C'est parfait ! C'est vraiment à moi ? Tout ça ? "  
"Bien sûr ! Oh et ça aussi d'ailleurs" ajouta Louis en sortant les clés du Range Rover qu'il venait de garer devant l'immeuble.  
"La voiture aussi !?"  
"Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à travailler pour la Direction"  
"Sacrés avantages !"  
  
Louis sourit, puis sortit des papiers de l'intérieur de sa veste pour les tendre à Harry  
  
"Voilà tes nouveaux papiers d'identité"  
  
Harry les prit et ouvrit le passeport qui se trouvait au dessus  
  
"Alex Hunt ? Sérieux ? J'ai vraiment une tête a m'appeler Alex Hunt ?"  
"Cette identité te servira principalement pour des missions d'infiltrations et pour protéger ta couverture. Pour tous les gens que tu rencontreras dans ta nouvelle vie d'agent, tu seras Alex Hunt"  
  
Harry hocha la tête en observant plus attentivement les autres papiers, quand une question vint lui traverser l'esprit.  
  
"Et toi, c'est quoi ton identité ? "  
"Louis Tomlinson"  
"Non, ta fausse identité !"  
"Louis Tomlinson"  
"Tu veux dire que Louis c'est pas ton vrai prénom ?"  
  
Harry regarda Louis, tentant de juger si le jeune homme était sérieux ou essayait juste de le mener en bateau, et, s'il pouvait à première vue, sembler plus sérieux que jamais, on pouvait voir une lueur malicieuse danser dans ses yeux, une lueur que Harry commencait à reconnaitre entre mille.  
  
"Ok, alors c'est quoi ton vrai prénom, si c'est pas Louis ?"  
"Je ne peux pas te le dire"  
"Louis ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule"  
"Pas du tout !"  
  
Et son expression outrée était bien trop exagérée pour pouvoir être considérée comme sincère. Harry secoua la tête, amusé par le comportement immature de son ainé, puis s'avança lentement vers lui.  
  
"Et à part essayer de me raconter des salades, il y avait d'autres choses que tu voulais me dire ?"  
  
Louis le regardait se rapprocher avec ce qui semblait être de l'incertitude mais aussi de l'anticipation.  
  
"Euh, je crois que je t'ai à peu près tout expliqué. Ne te fais pas remarquer, tu dois rester discret, tout en restant assez sociable pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Les prochains jours vont te servir à installer ta couverture, et à te réhabituer à la vie en société. En dehors des missions, contente toi de vivre une vie normale: sors dehors, va faire des courses, du shopping, des visites... et évite de rester en contact avec des gens trop curieux."  
  
A mesure qu'il parlait et que Harry se rapprochait, on pouvait presque voir physiquement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, à la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait plus rapidement et son souffle se faisait plus court. Le visage de Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant, leur torse se touchant presque. Les mains de Harry vinrent se poser sur ses joues pour encercler son visage et leurs regards restèrent fixés l'un sur l'autre, le bleu perdu dans le vert.  
  
"Autre chose ?" murmura Harry.  
"Harry..."  
  
Le bouclé n'attendait qu'une seule chose, lire une simple confirmation dans les yeux azurs du jeune homme, mais elle ne vint jamais. Au contraire, l'inquiétude semblait avoir pris le pas sur l'anticipation à mesure que leur proximité s'était accentuée et Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer cette vulnérabilité, cette angoisse, qui s'était installée dans les yeux du chatain. Il ne voulait pas pousser Louis, le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie... S'il avançait ses lèvres de quelques centimètres, il pourrait aller toucher celles de Louis et avaler complètement son angoisse et le rassurer... Juste quelques centimètres...  
  
Mais le moment fut brisé complètement lorsque le bipeur de Louis se déclencha, venant faire éclater bruyamment le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Louis dut sentir sa déception, puisqu'au lieu de se retirer il posa à son tour une main sur la joue droite de Harry et vint coller son front au sien. Il murmura : "Je suis désolé". Puis suprenant Harry et le forcant à rouvrir ses yeux, il vint poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, y déposant un rapide baiser, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement, son portable déjà en main. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et instinctivement ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa joue, à l'endroit précis où les lèvres de Louis étaient venues se poser quelques secondes auparavant et se demanda si c'était intentionnel de la part du jeune homme d'essayer de le rendre  _complètement_  fou.


	11. You're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

Tout en gardant ses yeux profondèment fermés, Harry lança son bras dans la direction générale d'où provenait le bruit insupportable de vibreur qui l'avait réveillé. Sa main entra en contact avec ce qui semblait être sa lampe de chevet, qui recula de quelques centimètres vers le bord de la table de nuit, puis enfin avec le petit objet noir qui reposait juste à côté. Il l'attrapa et se força enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur le cadran numérique de son réveil : 4:23.  _C'est une blague_  ?!  
  
Il aurait voulu se rendormir, enfoncer sa tête dans son oreilleur moelleux et reserrer un peu plus les couvertures autour de son corps. Mais le maudit bipeur vibrait toujours dans sa main et il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer. Avec un soupir, il rejeta le dras, enfila rapidement quelques vêtements, attrapa les clefs de sa voiture, et partit en direction de l'agence.  
  
La salle des opérations était calme quand il y entra. Il y avait seulement deux personnes: Niall, installé, comme à son habitude derrière l'ordinateur situé au fond de la salle, et une jeune agent que Harry avait aperçu quelques fois dans les couloirs de la Direction. Ils étaient en pleine conversation et Harry aurait pu jurer voir Niall lancer un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille, ce qui provoqua l'apparition d'une jolie couleur rosée sur ses joues pâles. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir interrompre la tentative très peu subtile de Niall pour séduire la jeune fille mais il était prêt de 5 heures du matin et il découvrit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des amours de Niall, quand il était 5 heures du matin. Il toussa donc bruyamment pour annoncer sa présence.  
  
"Ah Harry ! Ca va ? Tu es déjà allé en Russie ?"  
  
Niall parlait aussi joyeusement que s'il avait été une heure parfaitement raisonnable de la journée, et Harry se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que les questions sur ses différentes expériences touristiques quand le soleil n'était pas encore levé n'était pas son fort. Mais il ne devait pas être en accord parfait avec le blond puisqu'il se contenta de le regarder avec de grand yeux bleus comme si la réponse qu'il attendait était la plus importante de sa vie.  
  
"Non", finit par grogner Harry, en comprenant que Niall attendait réellement une réponse de sa part.  
  
"Parfait ! Alors bienvenue sur la mission Orage d'Acier !", répondit l'irlandais, et Harry avait un peu l'impression de lui avoir annoncé qu'il avait gagné au loto. Il ne comprenait pas comment des personnes matinales pouvaient exister. Harry regarda la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil et cru vomir en voyant le regard tendre qu'elle posait sur Niall. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, bon dieu ! Comment ils faisaient ?  
  
"Je ne sais pas si tu connais Marie ?"  
  
La jeune fille détacha enfin son regard de Niall pour lever une main et faire un petit signe en direction de Harry. La politesse de ce dernier le força à faire de même, avec un petit sourire.  
  
"Marie revient de Russie où elle était en mission, mais elle a connu quelques difficultés.... euh techniques"  
  
Harry leva un sourcil. Des difficultés techniques ? Comment est-ce que la Direction pouvait avoir des difficultés techniques, sachant que ses moyens étaient quasiment illimités ?  
  
"Il faut donc que quelqu'un la remplace pour finir la mission, et c'est pour ça que tu es là"  
  
Harry leva un deuxième sourcil cette fois-ci. Si Marie, qui avait de toute évidence plus d'expériences que lui, n'avait pas réussi à finir la mission, comment lui, qui n'en avait qu'une seule à son compteur, allait pouvoir y arriver mieux qu'elle ? Niall ne lui laissa pas le temps d'énoncer son inquiétude à voix haute, puisqu'il avait déjà fait pianoter ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et comme d'habitude, une photo fit son apparition sur le grand écran de la salle.  
  
Elle montrait un jeune homme qui aurait pu être assez mignon, s'il n'avait pas eu de grosses lunettes qui cachaient la moitié de son visage et une coupe de cheveux qui datait surement de la fin des années 80. En dessous de la photo, on pouvait lire : Julian Gallhager, 23 ans, informaticien, dernière position : Moscou, Russie. Le mot "CIBLE" était encore une fois écrit au dessus, en lettres capitales rouges.  
  
"Harry, je te présente Julian. Ne te laisse pas avoir par son apparence de geek arriéré, cet homme est probablement l'homme le plus intelligent que tu pourras rencontrer - après moi bien sûr. Quand, il n'avait que 20 ans, il a créé ça..."  
  
Une nouvelle photo vint s'ajouter à la première, elle représentait ce qui semblait être un gros téléphone portable noir. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce modèle, mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait lui en téléphone portable ?  
  
"Ce petit bijou ressemble à un portable, mais c'est en fait un appareil qui aspire toutes les données informatiques à 10 mètres à la ronde, y compris les coordonnées bancaires d'une carte de crédit, par exemple. En exactement 3 ans, le mec a réussi à plumer 8 des plus grandes richesses de ce monde. Et il le fait bien, puisque personne n'a réussi à l'attraper jusque là"  
  
Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ils n'allaient quand même pas lui demander de tuer ce gars ?  
  
"On a finalement réussi à le localiser à Moscou, où va, comme par hasard, se tenir cette semaine une conférence importante où la plupart des représentants des grosses compagnies pétrolières russes vont se trouver et donc tous les grands milliardaires du pays. Ça va être Las Vegas pour notre gars, et bien sûr il faut qu'on l'arrête avant la conférence. Ta mission seras donc d'approcher Julian d'assez prêt pour arriver à lui voler l'appareil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je laisse Marie t'expliquer le protocole qu'elle avait mis en place pour la mission."  
  
Harry sentit un poid s'enlever en entendant ce qu'il devrait faire. Ça ne lui semblait pas trop compliqué et si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait à tuer personne. Il se tourna donc vers Marie avec attention.  
  
"Hum, oui généralement pour ce genre de mission où il faut approcher la cible sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose, il n'y a pas plusieurs solutions : il faut gagner sa confiance. Et pour ça, il faut miser sur ton pouvoir de séduction. C'est probablement une des règles que Eleanor a dû t'enseigner"  
  
Harry hocha la tête, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme et de comment elle avait fini par lui couper les cheveux pour qu'il paraisse un peu moins comme "un junkie sorti de prison" et un peu plus comme "un jeune homme charmeur et sûr de lui". Honnêtement Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que la transformation ait marché.  
  
"On pense que Julian laisse l'appareil dans sa chambre d'hôtel, hôtel qui sera aussi le lieu de la conférence bien sûr. Ça ne lui sert à rien de l'utiliser pour l'instant vu que les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés. Le plan était donc d'essayer de se rapprocher assez de Julian pour lui voler la clef de sa chambre, de la passer à un autre agent qui se serait occupé de fouiller la chambre d'hôtel pendant que je retenais Julian en bas. C'est l'un des protocoles qu'on utilise le plus dans ce genre de mission, et ça marche à tous les coups, et ça aurait dû marcher. J'ai réussi à approcher Julian assez facilement - tu verras il est assez abordable - sauf qu'au fil de la conversation je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de moi, et qu'il semblait bien plus intéressé par l'autre agent qui nous observait d'un peu plus loin et que je lui avais présenté comme mon mari..."  
  
Ce fut probablement le moment où Harry eut le déclic. Voilà pourquoi on l'avait appelé lui pour finir la mission, et voilà pourquoi ils pensaient qu'il y arriverait mieux que Marie.  
  
"Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Julian est gay ?"  
  
Marie baissa la tête, et partagea un regard gêné avec Niall.  
  
"Hum, oui ? Enfin on pense en tout cas, vu les regards qu'il lançait à...."  
"Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé moi plutôt qu'un autre ? Parce que moi aussi je le suis ? Sérieux, vous me refaites ce coup-là ?"  
  
Marie avait l'air confuse et ses joues étaient encore plus rouges que lorsque Niall lui souriait. A la recherche d'une quelconque aide, elle se tourna vers Niall qui prit la parole.  
  
"Harry tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil, on te demande juste de récupérer un téléphone portable, rien de plus."  
"Si c'est juste ça, alors pourquoi vous n'y envoyez pas un autre agent ?"  
"On s'est dit que ce serait plus facile pour toi, enfin plus naturel quoi..."  
"Que dalle, je me casse d'ici"  
  
Furieux, il tourna les talons. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Il en avait marre qu'on lui assigne des missions douteuses juste parce qu'il était gay. Il allait atteindre l'entrée de la salle quand il entendit Niall lui dire :  
  
"Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser une mission, je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est la règle. Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tu désobéis"  
  
Harry se retourna et l'expression désolé qu'il lut sur le visage de Niall l'empêcha de répliquer. Le blond n'y pouvait rien, comme tous les autres, il faisait simplement ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et revint vers le bureau.  
  
"Je dois juste récupérer l'appareil ?"  
"Juste ça."  
"Rien d'autre ?"  
"Rien d'autre, je te le promets."  
  
Et si Niall pouvait être défini à l'aide d'un seul adjectif c'était probablement la sincérité. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient suppliants et désolés à la fois et Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir quand il le regardait comme ça.  
  
"Juste une dernière question, si on sait précisément où est Julian, pourquoi on ne l'arrête pas, au lieu de lui voler son appareil ?"  
  
Niall et Marie partagèrent un nouveau regard gêné et ce fut le jeune homme qui se décida à répondre.  
  
"Et bien parce que la mission a été demandée par un client particulier, et que ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas voir Julian derrière les barreaux..."  
"Il veut son appareil ?"  
"Harry, écoute je vais te dire ça en toute connaissance de cause : si tu veux t'en sortir ici, ne pose pas de questions. Ça serait le meilleur moyen pour t'attirer des problèmes. Je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que cet appareil soit entre les mains de notre client, qu'entre ceux de Julian"  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu Niall aussi sérieux. Son ton jovial et son air amusé avaient subitement disparu, et c'était probablement ce qui poussa Harry à pousser un profond soupir et à abandonner sa colère.  
  
"Il y a d'autre choses que je dois savoir sur la mission ?" Dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait plus calme en se tournant vers Marie.  
"Hum, non je ne crois pas. Louis est resté là-bas, il t'y attend. Je pense qu'il t'expliquera les éventuels changements lui-même."  
"Louis ? C'est Louis qui t'accompagnait ?"  
"Oui, c'est lui qui devait s'occuper de fouiller la chambre de Julian pendant que je le gardais occupé en bas."  
"Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?"  
"Euh, ça aurait changé quelque chose ?"  
  
Marie semblait profondément intriguée par le comportement de Harry, tandis que Niall le regardait avec un petit sourire curieux au coin des lèvres.  
  
"Nan, rien, ça ne change rien bien sûr, c'est juste... je pensais pas que ce serait... Euh lui qui serait là-bas. Enfin vu qu'il est chef et tout. Enfin je sais qu'il fait des missions aussi, mais, euh ouais, je savais pas"  
  
Il commençait à trébucher sur ses mots mais il avait une excuse: il aurait dû dormir à cette heure-ci ok ?  
  
"Quand est-ce que je pars ?" Demanda-t-il précipitamment pour changer de sujet.  
"T'as l'air bien pressé tout d'un coup..."  
  
Et Harry aurait pu arracher le sourire qui avait pris naissance sur le visage de Niall s'il n'avait pas été si tôt. Il détestait vraiment le matin.  
  
**********  
  
Le bipeur de Zayn fut plus indulgent que celui de Harry, puisqu'il ne le réveilla qu'au milieu de la matinée. Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire en entendant l'objet vibrer sur la table. Il avait hâte de partir pour une nouvelle mission, et il espérait que celle-ci serait aussi excitante que la première.  
  
Zayn avait toujours vécu pour l'adrénaline. A 12 ans, il avait volé les clefs de voiture de sa mère pour essayer de la conduire. Il avait réussi à en sortir indemne que grâce au fait qu'il avait su avoir le réflexe de se servir du frein à main, ses jambes étant trop courtes pour atteindre la pédale de frein. A 14 ans, il fuma son premier joint et vendit son premier paquet de cannabis à 16. Quatre ans plus tard, après avoir connu tous les frissons de l'alcool, de la drogue et du danger, il tua un homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux, juste pour le plaisir de ressentir quelque chose (le gars l'avait un peu cherché il faut dire). Il n'avait jamais regretté son acte, et pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait aidé à assouvir une vengeance personnelle mais aussi parce qu'il lui avait permis de se sentir puissant. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à ce moment là...  
  
Enfin, à part les flics, bien sûr, qui vinrent frapper à sa porte dès le lendemain matin, pour lui mettre les menottes aux poignets.  
  
Oui Zayn aimait l'adrénaline, parce que c'était dans ces rares moments qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose. Sans cela sa vie se résumait à un enchaînement d'événements sans importance, vide de sens et qui le laissait toujours de marbre. Et c'est pour cela que quand Louis lui avait expliqué le principe de la Direction, après s'être réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Parce que c'était enfin l'opportunité qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps pour donner un sens à sa vie.  
  
Alors maintenant qu'il était agent, Zayn attendait chaque mission avec la plus grande impatience et il aurait pu bondir de joie dans son appartement s'il n'avait pas eu peur de paraître ridicule. Au lieu de ça il se précipita dans son 4x4 Audi flambant neuf (il avait cru tomber à la renverse quand Louis lui avait donné les clefs), pour faire vrombir le moteur jusqu'à la Direction.  
  
Il était à peine arrivé dans la salle des opérations quand il tomba nez à nez avec Liam.  
  
"Hey Liam ! Salut !"  
  
(Et non, son sourire ne s'était pas agrandi en voyant le garçon brun sortir de la salle, ok?)  
  
"Oh, Zayn, salut ça va ?"  
"Oui, super en fait"  
"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais agent maintenant. Félicitations, je suis vraiment content pour toi!"  
"Merci Liam, j'attendais vraiment ça avec impatience"  
"Oui, je m'en doute. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis un peu pressé par le temps, on se voit plus tard"  
  
Zayn aurait pu le laisser partir. Mais Zayn  _aimait_  l'adrénaline. Alors il attrapa Liam par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Ça te dirait qu'on fête ça un soir, tous les deux ? Dans un bar ou un truc comme ça, histoire de rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté tous les deux."  
  
Liam regarda la main de Zayn toujours fermement posée sur son bras, avant de répondre :  
  
"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Zayn"  
  
Zayn sentit son humeur baisser en flèche.  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que je ne préfére pas c'est tout. Ça serait.... C'est... Ça pourrait être mal vu...."  
  
Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en chuchotant, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende.  
  
"Liam, on est juste deux potes qui sortent boire un coup, je vois pas pourquoi ça serait mal vu"  
  
Zayn ne chuchota pas lui. Au contraire, il sentit sa voix s'élever d'un ton et un certain agacement venir assombrir un peu plus son moral.  
  
"Écoutes Zayn, de toute façon, en ce moment j'ai pas le temps, alors on en reparle plus tard d'accord ?"  
  
Il se libéra brusquement de l'étreinte qu'exerçait toujours le métis sur son bras, puis s'éloigna sans un dernier regard. Et juste comme ça, la mauvaise humeur de Zayn était de retour. Il aurait probablement pu rester dans cet état toute la journée, si quelques minutes plus tard il n'avait pas lu, sur la liste des agents qui allaient participé à sa mission, le nom de Liam juste en dessous du sien.  
  
Zayn ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Liam, il savait juste que son cœur avait tendance à s'accélérer et qu'il avait toujours envie de plus. Envie d'être plus près, de le toucher plus, de le sentir plus.  
  
Parce que si Zayn aimait l'adrénaline, il avait vite découvert qu'il aimait encore plus ce que lui faisait ressentir le jeune homme.  
  
**********  
  
Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il fut déçu de constater que Louis n'était pas là.  
  
Niall avait réussi à lui trouver un vol pour Moscou assez rapidement et il ne pouvait pas croire que ce matin encore, il avait été confortablement allongé dans le grand lit de son appartement londonien et que maintenant il se trouvait en Russie. Il était un petit peu moins de 20h maintenant, et il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et dormir. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil dans l'avion, pas vraiment rassuré par les secousses constantes de l'appareil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé auparavant et sa première fois à bord d'un avion avait été quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Belfast. Mais Zayn avait été là pour lui tenir compagnie à ce moment.  
  
Si Louis n'était pas là, il y avait en revanche un costume noir, posé sur le lit, qui l'attendait. Il s'approcha et vit qu'on avait laissé un mot sur le vêtement.  
  
 _"Harry,_  
J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Je viendrai te chercher à 20h30 dans ta chambre. Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, ce soir la mission sera terminée.  
Louis"  
  
Ok, son grand projet d'aller s'allonger quelques heures venait de tomber à l'eau, et au contraire, d'après ce mot, il n'allait pas avoir l'occasion de dormir avant un bout de temps. Il installa donc les quelques affaires qu'il avait eu le temps d'attraper avant de foncer à l'aéroport et songea à téléphoner au room service pour qu'on lui apporte quelque chose qui le ferait tenir éveiller pendant la mission, comme une gigantesque tasse de café par exemple. Mais il se ravisa. Il ne parlait pas un mot de russe et l'homme qui l'avait accueilli à la réception avait un accent anglais incompréhensible. Non, il valait mieux attendre Louis. Et pour cela rien de mieux que de patienter allongé sur un lit n'est-ce pas ? Juste quelques minutes bien sûr, pas plus. Juste quelques minutes...  
  
Ce fut les quelques coups frappés à sa porte qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrit un magnifique Louis de l'autre côté. Il portait l'un de ces costumes noirs qui lui allait à la perfection et ses cheveux étaient méticuleusement coiffés en arrière. Il était à couper le souffle et c'était pour Harry l'une des plus belles visions qu'il aurait pu avoir au réveil.  
  
"Tu dormais ?"  
"Pas du tout"  
"Alors pourquoi tu as la trace de l'oreiller sur ta joue ?"  
  
Par réflexe, la main de Harry vint se porter à sa joue et il étouffa un bâillement tandis que Louis s'invita à rentrer dans sa chambre. Il jeta un regard sur le costume qui n'avait pas bougé de place et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"Du coup, tu n'es pas prêt ?"  
"J'en ai pas pour longtemps"  
"Je t'avais dit 20h30, t'as pas lu mon mot ?"  
"Si, mais figure toi que je me suis endormi dessus"  
"Très drôle, dépêche toi de t'habiller, on va être en retard. Et essaye de faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux"  
  
Louis mit une main dans sa poche et sortit son portable, tandis que Harry commençait à se changer en grommelant. Louis entendit clairement l'expression "tyran despotique" sortir de la bouche du bouclé et secoua la tête en souriant, tout en regardant si la Direction ne lui avait pas laissé de messages pour le tenir au courant des autres missions en cours.  
  
Quand il releva la tête, Harry avait enfilé le pantalon noir de son costume et sa chemise était ouverte, laissant découvrir son torse. Louis laissa son regard se balader sur le corps du jeune homme, remontant le long de ses jambes interminables, observant son ventre musclé et bien dessiné, étudiant la manière dont les manches de sa chemise venait épouser étroitement ses biceps et  _whaou il faisait chaud tout d'un coup ici, non_  ? Mais ce désir soudain se transforma rapidement en profond embarrassement quand il remarqua que Harry était aussi en train de l'observer avec un de ses stupides petits sourires qui laissait découvrir une fossette sur sa joue.  
  
"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?"  
  
Louis aurait pu s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tellement il se sentait gêné et il était persuadé que jamais ses joues n'avaient été aussi rouges. Il toussota pour masquer son embarras, bien que ce fut sans doute trop tard.  
  
"Dépêche toi" préféra-t-il répéter, ignorant la question de Harry.  
"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi autoritaire en mission"  
  
Son ton était toujours aussi effronté, mais Louis fut soulagé de constater qu'il était enfin en train de fermer sa chemise. Il enfila ensuite sa veste et demanda :  
  
"Alors c'est quoi le plan ?"  
  
Louis toussota de nouveau, ne faisant pas encore complètement confiance à sa voix et répondit :  
  
"Julian passe quasiment toutes ses soirées au bar, ça sera donc facile de l'approcher. Il faut juste que tu discutes un peu avec lui, que tu gagnes sa confiance. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de le faire boire, il s'en charge tout seul. Le gars s'est apparemment mis en tête de goûter toutes les marques de vodka de Russie pendant son séjour. Enfin quand tu penses qu'il ne se doute de rien, tu lui piques la clef de sa chambre. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il la garde dans la poche droite de sa veste. Une fois que tu as la clef, tu t'excuses quelques minutes et tu viens me la donner. Puis tu retournes l'occuper le temps que je récupère l'appareil."  
  
Louis regardait Harry avec précaution. Il avait eu Niall au téléphone qui lui avait raconté la réaction du bouclé en entendant la raison pour laquelle on l'avait mis sur cette mission et il ne voulait pas déclencher à nouveau sa colère. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête mais Louis pouvait voir qu'il avait perdu son sourire taquin et qu'il l'écoutait avec prudence comme s'il attendait qu'on lui annonce quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus. Louis se rapprocha donc un peu plus de lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses bras et connecta leur regard.  
  
"On sera toujours en contact grâce à une oreillette, Harry, et je serai toujours dans la pièce avec vous. S'il y a un quelconque problème, je serais prêt à intervenir, et si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec la mission, on arrête tout, d'accord ? Si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait moi-même mais il pense déjà que je suis avec Marie, et ça pourrait ruiner toute la couverture si je me rapprochait un peu trop de lui."  
  
Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et répondit : "Non, ça devrait aller. Je peux le faire. Je dois juste récupèrer la clef. Je peux le faire."  
  
Et on ne savait pas vraiment s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même ou Louis. Mais ce dernier pouvait encore sentir sa nervosité, alors il effectua une légère pression sur les biceps de Harry, là où ses bras étaient encore posés et lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de reculer de quelques pas.  
  
"Bien, tu es prêt alors ?"  
  
Harry fit un bref hochement de tête.  
  
"Alors, c'est parti"


	12. We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

Quand Harry entra dans la salle, il repéra immédiatement Julian. Non seulement parce qu'il avait encore en tête la photo du jeune homme qui lui avait été montrée à la Division, mais aussi parce que c'était la seule personne qui se trouvait assis au bar de la salle de restaurant, à une heure aussi précoce de la soirée.  
  
Il prit donc une grande inspiration, ajusta son oreillette en vérifiant qu'elle était bien toujours cachée par ses cheveux bouclés et se dirigea vers le bar. Il s'asseya tout près de Julian, tout en prenant soin de laisser un tabouret vide entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit son oreillette grésiller, puis la voix de Louis.  
  
"Ok, je viens d'arriver dans la salle et je vous vois. Hoche doucement la tête si tu m'entends bien"  
  
Harry s'exécuta.  
  
"Bien. Parfait. Bonne chance"  
  
Et si Harry n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur la mission, il aurait probablement pu remarquer la nervosité qu'on pouvait distinguer dans la voix de Louis.  
  
Très vite, Harry sentit le regard du barman se poser sur lui et le prendre en considération, comme s'il essayait de déterminer quelque chose sur lui avant de pouvoir l'aborder. Finalement l'homme s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, avec un fort accent :  
  
"Britannique ?"  
  
Harry le regarda et acquiesa. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Julian relever légèrement la tête à ses côtés et le dévisager.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?" lui demanda ensuite le barman.  
"Vodka-orange, s'il-vous-plaît ?"  
"Ahh, vous les occidentaux, toujours à vouloir gacher les bonnes choses" répondit l'homme derrière le comptoir avec un sourire et un accent à couper au couteau, mais il s'éloigna pour aller préparer la commande.  
  
Harry pouvait encore sentir les yeux de Gallhager sur lui, il se tourna donc de quelques centimètres sur son tabouret pour le regarder à son tour. Il devait engager la conversation lui-même s'il voulait arriver à[gagner](http://captain-ofmysoul.skyrock.com/3151508434-Chapitre-10-Partie-2.html) sa confiance. Il installa donc un grand sourire sur son visage, laissant découvrir une de ses fossettes.  
  
"Bonsoir...." commenca-t-il, et ok, ça paraissait plus facile que ça en avait l'air.  
"Bonsoir. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas rencontrer autant de patriotes anglais en venant prendre quelques jours de vacances à Moscou"  
"Vous ne saviez pas que Moscou était devenu le nouveau Londres ?"  
  
Julian sourit derrière ses énormes lunettes aux épaisses montures et tendit une main vers Harry en se présentant : "Julian". Harry attrapa sa main qu'il serra en répondant : "Alex".  
  
"Et bien Alex, que dirais-tu de joindre l'anglais solitaire que je suis pour un verre ?"  
  
Harry se contenta de sourire, mais ce fut suffisant pour Julian qui se leva pour se placer sur le tabouret vide juste à sa gauche. Le barman choisit ce moment pour venir déposer le verre de vodka devant Harry qui le remercia. La soirée pouvait commencer.  
  
\----------  
  
Julian éclata de rire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de marrant, mais Harry imagina qu'après cinq verres de vodka, tout devait être un peu plus drôle. Il profita du fait que Julian avait la tête renverser en arrière pour tenter de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la poche de sa veste mais ne vit rien. Il controla son expression pour ne pas montrer son agacement.  
  
Ca faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'il essayait de faire la conversation avec Julian et ce dernier devenait de plus en plus tactile à mesure que les verres d'alcools descendaient. Cela se confirma lorsque Julian vint poser son bras autour de ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir d'un peu trop près son haleine teintée de vodka, mais c'était la bonne occasion. Julian était quasiment collé à lui. Alors, rapidement, il plonga sa main dans la poche du garçon et.... vide. La poche était vide. Pas de clef. Il resortit rapidement sa main, et vérifia que Julian n'avait rien remarqué, toujours en proie avec son fou rire incontrolable. Cette fois-ci Harry eut du mal à cacher son agacement et essaya de tourner son regard vers Louis qui se trouvait à une table, près de l'entrée de la salle. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour lui signaler qu'il n'y avait pas de clef et il entendit Louis lui répondre à travers son oreillette : "L'autre poche". Oui, merci Einstein. Ça paraissait évident.  
  
Il était prêt à faire un bref hochement de tête pour indiquer qu'il avait bien entendu, quand Julian vient lui parler directement dans son oreille.  
  
"Tu le connais ?"  
  
Une brêve grimace passa sur le visage de Harry à la soudaine proximité de Julian mais il se retourna vers lui impassible.  
  
"Qui ça ?"  
"Le beau gosse là-bas. Celui qui nous bouffe des yeux depuis tout à l'heure"  
  
Harry fronca les sourcils en regardant rapidement Louis.  
  
"Non, jamais vu. Mais il devrait peut être travailler sur sa discrétion lui aussi", répondit-il, parfaitement conscient que Louis pouvait entendre leur conversation.  
"Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier soir. Il a un cul à mourir"  
  
Harry sourit et répondit : "Vraiment ?"  
"Ouais. Je connais bien ce genre de gars. Il joue les hétéros bien rangés devant sa petite femme. Et dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, bam, il s'enfile le premier mec qui lui fait de l'oeil"  
  
Harry était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit d'indignation provenir de son oreillette et son sourire se transforma en petit rire en imaginant la couleur que devait avoir prises les joues de Louis en entendant ces mots.  
  
"Et je t'assure qu'avec un cul pareil, il doit pas avoir de mal à en trouver des mecs. Crois moi quand je te dis que ce cul est fait pour être enc..."  
"LA CLEF BORDEL !"  
  
L'exclamation explosa à la fois dans son oreille mais retentit aussi légèrement dans la salle de restaurant, empêchant Harry d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Julian qui était assez explicite de toute façon. Il se retourna pour voir un couple de russes observer un Louis rouge tomate, très gêné par le cri incontrôlable qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Julian n'avait rien remarqué, complètement perdu dans les merveilleux souvenirs qu'il avait du postérieur de Louis.  
  
"Et tu sais ce qui est drôle, c'est que c'est sa femme qui m'a fait du gringue toute la soirée !"  
  
Et il repartit dans un nouveau fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il descendit son verre de vodka. Il le reposa brutalement sur la table, indiquant ainsi au barman qu'il ne devait pas rester vide trop longtemps. Harry commençait à perdre patience et Louis aussi apparemment... Il devait récupérer cette clef le plus vite possible, et pour cela il devait aller vérifier la deuxième poche de Julian, qui s'était éloigné un peu de lui dans l'attente de son nouveau verre. Il devait tenter quelque chose.  
  
"Et pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ce soir avec le gars là-bas. Sa femme n'a pas l'air d'être là ce soir"  
"Mais parce que, cher Alex, ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie de passer la soirée..."  
  
Harry grimaca de nouveau à l'insinuation et préféra l'ignorer.  
  
"Pourtant tu as raison, il n'arrête pas de nous regarder. Honnetement si toi tu ne tentes rien, moi je pourrais le faire"  
"Quoi ? Non ! Je l'ai vu en premier !"  
  
Harry le regarda et se demanda si Niall ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule en lui disant qu'il serait l'homme le plus intelligent qu'il allait rencontrer - après lui, bien sûr...  
  
"Et bien, lance-toi alors ! Sinon j'y vais. En plus c'est parfaitement mon type..."  
  
Julian se leva précipitamment, piqué par les mots de Harry. Et dans sa précipitation, il chancela, son équilibre envolé depuis bien longtemps avec les verres de vodka, et Harry en profita. Pour le rattraper, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et Julian ne perdit pas de temps pour passer de nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules et appuyer presque tout son poid sur le bouclé, qui utilisa son bras libre pour se stabiliser à l'aide du comptoir.  
  
Julian leva les yeux vers lui avec un air béat.  
  
"Finalement, je suis bien avec toi. Je préfère rester là"  
  
Harry plastifia un sourire hypocrite sur son visage, et une fois qu'il fut bien sur que leur équilibre était à peu près retrouvé, il plongea le bras qui était toujours autour de la taille de Julian dans sa poche. Sa main entra directement en contact avec la carte qui faisait office de clef magnétique pour la chambre et la sortit rapidement. Il la mît dans sa propre poche et essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de Julian.  
  
"Hey, tu sais quoi, il faut que j'aille vite fait aux toilettes. Je te laisse te reservir un verre et je reviens tout de suite"  
"D'accord mais n'en profite pas pour me lâcher pour le beau gosse de là-bas"  
  
Encore une fois l'ironie de la situation était parfaite et Harry se contenta d'aider Julian à se rassoir sur son tabouret avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Il constata que Louis avait déjà quitter sa chaise. Il avait probablement vu Harry voler la clef à Julian. Il se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait aux toilettes, lieu où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que Louis l'attendait bien ici, appuyé contre un lavabo, les bras croisés. Il semblait en pleine réflexion mais il releva immédiatement la tête en voyant Harry entrer.  
  
"Tu l'as ?"  
  
Son visage était fermé et il paraissait anxieux en posant la question. Harry sortit la clef magnétique de sa poche et la brandit devant lui en souriant.  
  
"Ouais"  
  
Louis se décolla de l'évier et s'avança pour prendre la clef des mains de Harry. Ses doigts frôlèrent légèrement ceux de Harry et il sentit un frisson le traverser, mais le visage du châtain semblait toujours aussi fermé.  
  
"Super. Bon travail Harry. Tu retournes avec Julian et moi je m'occupe de fouiller sa chambre. Je te préviens quand j'ai trouvé l'appareil"  
"Ok"  
  
Louis allait partir, mais Harry le retint doucement en posant une main sur son bras.  
  
"Attends, tu es sûr que ça va ?"  
"Oui, je veux juste en finir avec cette mission. Je te dis quand j'ai finis"  
  
Puis il sortit, laissant encore une fois Harry seul.  
  
\----------  
  
Louis était perdu. Pas géographiquement bien sûr. Il avait eut le temps de mémoriser chaque recoin de l'hôtel depuis son arrivée ici, et il connaissait par cœur le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Julian.  
  
Non, il était perdu mentalement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça et il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu lui arriver. En cinq ans, il avait vu défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de recrues. Mais Harry... Harry c'était différent. Il l'avait tout de suite compris, quand il l'avait observé à son procès et même plus tard lors de ces entraînements. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne s'imaginait pas  _à quel point_  il serait différent. Jusqu'où il amènerait Louis à se remettre en question.  
  
Il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes bien sûr, (si embrasser Jordan Limbert dans les toilettes de son collège pouvait compter comme une aventure...) et ce n'était pas ça qui l'effrayait. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était la force avec laquelle ça l'avait frappé. Comme une claque en pleine figure qui se serait révéler être une caresse. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir encore un jour. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se /l'autoriser/ de nouveau. S'il y avait encore le droit. Pas quand tout s'était terminé si tragiquement la première fois.  
  
Sauf qu'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle. Tous ces sentiments s'étaient développés sans qu'il ne puisse s'y interposer. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, bien présent, à le ronger de l'intérieur et à lui faire se poser mille questions. Parce que forcément, tout ça ne pouvait pas se finir bien ? C'était impossible ?  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Il savait qu'il allait craquer. Il en avait prit pleinement conscience en observant Harry avec Julian. Et ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti. Enfin pas complètement. C'était du désir. Pur et simple. L'envie d'attraper Harry, de l'éloigner de cet abruti et de tous les autres qui aurait pu vouloir s'approcher de lui, de l'amener dans sa chambre et de.... Et de quoi exactement ? Était-il vraiment prêt à recommencer quelque chose ? Et dans ces circonstances ? Risquer son poste,  _sa vie_ , pour être avec Harry ?  
  
L'image du bouclé, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde, ses deux mains sur ses joues, et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien lui revint à l'esprit. Il avait eu peur, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi important qu'à ce moment-là. Harry lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années et qu'il ne pensait pas revivre un jour. Et pour ça, oui, oui, bien sûr qu'il était prêt à tout risquer pour lui.  
  
Toutes ces pensées tournoyaient et se mélangeaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'il pénétrait à présent dans la chambre de Julian. Il entendait lointainement dans son oreillette la conversation qui prenait place au bar entre Harry et Julian mais préféra l'ignorer. Il devait se vider la tête et se concentrer sur ses recherches.  
  
Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour trouver l'appareil. Julian était intelligent mais Louis avait de l'expérience avec ce genre de choses. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage quand il mît la main sur le pseudo-téléphone coincé entre le matelas et le sommier du lit (typique...). Immédiatement il prévînt Harry à travers l'oreillette que d'ici une dizaine de minutes il pourrait laisser Julian et retourner dans sa chambre.  
  
Julian ne se rendrait sans doute compte de la disparition de l'appareil que demain matin, quand il aurait desaoulé et Harry et lui serait déjà dans un avion pour Londres à ce moment-là. Louis devait encore aller rendre la clef magnétique à l'accueil, prétextant l'avoir trouver par terre dans un couloir et la mission serait officiellement terminée. Pourtant, il savait qu'il lui restait une dernière chose à régler.  
  
\-------  
  
Après avoir reçu la confirmation de Louis qu'il était en possession du téléphone et avoir réussit à se débarrasser d'un Julian qui était devenu de plus en plus collant, Harry se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Il allait l'atteindre quand une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite et qu'il sentit une main agripper son bras et le tirer à l'intérieur d'une autre chambre. Sous l'effet de la surprise, un petit cri sortit de sa bouche mais il fut vite rassuré en se retrouvant face à Louis.  
  
"Hey, tu m'as fait peur"  
"Désolé"  
  
Le jeune homme semblait plus détendu et ses yeux bleus avaient retrouvé leurs chaleurs habituels. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et Harry constata qu'il s'agissait du gros téléphone qu'il avait vu en photo dans la salle des opérations.  
  
"Mission terminée, agent Harry. Bon travail", dit Louis, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.  
"Merci, agent Louis" répondit Harry, la même expression taquine installée sur son visage.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes les deux agents se regardèrent. Puis les yeux de Louis glissèrent l'espace d'un instant sur les lèvres de Harry et c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. En une enjambée il avait effacé la distance qui le séparait de Louis, ces mains vinrent encercler son visage et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Il ne bougea pas, il resta comme ça. Partageant sa respiration et sentant presque les battements incontrôlables de son cœur à travers la main qu'il avait posé sur son cou. Puis il sentit ses mains, hésitantes et tremblantes se poser sur sa taille. Alors il se rapprocha un peu plus, collant complètement son corps au sien.  
  
Il aurait pu exploser de joie en fait. Crier et sauter et rire. Parce qu'il embrassait Louis. Parce qu'il pouvait enfin le sentir plus proche que jamais contre lui. Il aurait pu. Mais il sentit les lèvres de Louis commencer à bouger contre les siennes et tout s'accéléra un peu plus. Harry avait attendu trop longtemps pour rester patient, maintenant qu'il était sûr que c'était vraiment ce que voulait Louis aussi. Il pencha un peu sa tête et sa langue vint caresser les lèvres de l'autre agent. À travers ses yeux à demi-clos, il vit Louis ouvrir complètement ses grands yeux bleus par surprise, alors il sourit et réitéra l'action. Il sentit les mains de Louis remonter le long de sa taille et se poser sur ses bras. Il répondait complètement au baiser maintenant et Harry profita de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui pour les diriger doucement dans la direction générale du lit.  
  
Mais Louis se retira soudainement, reprit son souffle et vint poser son front sur celui de Harry, qui l'entendit murmurer doucement son prénom, comme une simple brise sur sa bouche. Sa voix était tremblante et Harry voulait juste le rassurer, lui montrer que tout allait bien se passer. Alors il tenta de rapprocher de nouveau ses lèvres mais Louis se déroba, tournant légèrement la tête.  
  
"Harry..." murmura-t-il de nouveau, dans un souffle.  
"Louis, laisse toi aller. On est tout seul ici. C'est juste toi et moi. Juste nous deux. Laisse toi aller"  
  
Leur front était toujours collé, et Harry pouvait sentir son souffle hésitant contre son visage. Puis il se rapprocha enfin, scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres.  
  
Le corps de Harry était en feu. Il avait l'impression que chacune de ces terminaisons nerveuses étaient en éveil. Il se sentait tellement vivant. Ces pieds auraient pu décoller du sol, il n'en aurait même pas été étonné. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était Louis.  _LouisLouisLouis_. Son odeur, ses mains, son visage, ses lèvres... Son cœur battait avec le sien.  _Pour lui_.  _LouisLouisLouis_. Est-ce qu'un cœur pouvait s'arrêter de battre à cause d'un baiser ? Il y croyait en cet instant.  _LouisLouisLouis_.  
  
Puis Louis se recula, plus doucement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de laisser échapper un léger gémissement de frustration.  
  
"Harry..." répéta de nouveau Louis  
  
Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et les connecta avec ceux de Louis qui était déjà fixés sur son visage. Il vint poser ses mains sur sa taille et la pressa légèrement pour rassurer encore un peu plus ce regard inquiet qui lui faisait face.  
  
"On est en Russie, Louis. A des kilomètres de Londres. Ils n'en seront rien. Oublie les s'il-te-plaît. Oublie tout. Laisse toi aller"  
  
Et Louis du sentir sa peine et sa frustration à travers ces paroles.. A son tour, il vint poser ses mains sur les joues de Harry et joint leurs lèvres quelques secondes.  
  
"C'est pas eux Harry" murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. "C'est pas eux"  
"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Je sais que tu en as envie, autant que moi"  
"Bien sûr Harry. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Tu me rends fou. J'arrive même pas à l'expliquer"  
"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Répéta Harry, de façon plus pressante.  
  
Son visage était toujours collé à celui de Louis et leurs paroles n'étaient que des chuchotements entre eux. Comme un secret. Des chuchotements tellement bas que Harry était quasiment sûr d'avoir mal entendu les paroles qui suivirent.  
  
"C'est ma femme"  
  
Harry se recula complètement cette fois-ci, mais ces mains restèrent poser sur la taille de Louis. Ce dernier ne le regardait plus. Ces bras étaient retombés le long de son corps et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol.  
  
"Pardon ?"  
  
Harry crut un instant que Louis n'allait pas répondre, le long silence s'éternisant. Finalement il répéta :  
  
"C'est ma femme"  
"Tu as... Tu as une femme ?"  
"Oui..."  
  
Et quand Louis releva la tête pour le regarder de nouveau, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.  
  
"Enfin plus vraiment" continua-t-il dans un même murmure.  
"Louis, j'ai vraiment... Il faut que tu m'expliques là" répondit doucement Harry, ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune homme.  
"Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêter... Je veux tout t'expliquer avant qu'il se passe... Quoi que ce soit"  
  
Il prit alors la main de Harry et les conduisit vers le lit. Mais au lieu de se poser dessus, il s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le rebord du lit, ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Harry l'imita. Louis ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, puis se passa rapidement les mains sur le visage pour effacer les larmes et quand il rouvrît ses deux prunelles azurs, elles étaient fixées sur un point, en face de lui.  
  
"Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, parce que je sais que c'est le cas de quasiment toutes les recrues qui arrivent à la Direction, y compris la tienne. Mais du coup quand j'ai eu 14 ans, je suis passé par cette phase de rébellion que certains ados connaissent. J'ai fait toutes les conneries qu'un gamin en manque d'attention peut faire. Dégradations, vols, insolences, je les accumulais. La seule personne qui m'a permis de rester en dehors des gros ennuis c'était elle. Elle s'appelait Léna et c'était ma voisine et ma meilleure amie. J'avais grandit avec elle. On se connaissait par coeur. C'était chez elle que j'allais me réfugier quand mon père était trop violent. Elle m'écoutait et elle savait me résonner. Le fait qu'on commence à sortir ensemble c'était une évidence au final. Tout le monde s'y attendait. J'arrive même pas à me rappeler de l'âge qu'on avait la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé. Dix, onze ans ? Je sais plus. Mais elle faisait partie à part entière de moi. Probablement la partie la plus importante d'ailleurs. Celle qui valait vraiment la peine de vivre. Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai vraiment déconné. J'étais vraiment con à l'époque."  
  
Un petit rire dénué d'humour s'échappa de sa bouche. Harry attrapa sa main qui était posée sur son genou et entrelaça leurs doigts.  
  
"Je me suis fait choper alors que j'essayais de voler un collier. C'était pour lui offrir et je voulais vraiment faire forte impression. Et comme j'avais pas une thune, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple d'essayer de le piquer. Bien sûr ça n'a pas marché et j'ai passé ma première et dernière nuit en garde à vue parce que ma mère n'a pas voulu venir me récupérer. Quand je suis sorti, Léna était furieuse. Elle voulait me quitter. Et moi je pensais pas que je pouvais vivre sans elle, alors je lui ai promis de changer, d'arrêter les conneries. Et pour lui montrer ma bonne volonté, je me suis engagé dans l'armée"  
  
À ce souvenir, il se redressa un peu.  
  
"Ça change un homme, l'armée. Moi ça m'a construit, ça m'a forgé. Je sais pas où j'en serais sans ça. Et puis Léna était fier de moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Finalement quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai pu partir en mission à l'étranger. Autant te dire que je faisais moins le malin. Déjà parce que j'étais loin d'elle, mais aussi parce que j'avais vraiment la trouille. Un an plus tard, j'ai été envoyé en Irak. Et forcément, c'était plus le moment de rigoler. On y voit des choses affreuses là-bas. Des images qui te restent graver à vie"  
  
Louis referma de nouveaux ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Harry ressera un peu plus l'étreinte sur sa main. Il pouvait sentir Louis trembler contre lui.  
  
"Ça a été la période la plus effrayante de ma vie. Imagine un gamin de 19 ans se retrouver au milieu de ces horreurs. La seule chose qui me permettait de tenir c'était de penser à Léna. Alors quand on m'a donné ma première permission, la première chose que j'ai faite ça a été de lui demandé de m'épouser. C'était con et stupide, mais encore une fois c'était une évidence et je l'ai jamais regretté. On s'est marié à la va-vite et j'ai jamais eu le temps de lui acheter une bague digne de ce nom, mais le mariage lui avait permis d'avoir des avantages en tant que femme de soldat alors ça suffisait. Et puis je suis reparti en Irak. C'était devenu différent. Encore plus horrible peut être. Les soldats perdent toute morale là-bas. On oublie de regarder si ce qu'on fait est toujours juste ou pas et on se concentre sur la guerre. Quand je suis revenu on m'a placé dans le service des renseignements et j'ai été mis en contact avec un homme. Il s'appelle Saïd et il avait réussit à s'infiltrer dans un groupe terroriste qui dépendait directement d'Al-Qaïda. Ce mec là c'était notre mine aux trésors. En quelques mois il allait pourvoir nous fournir toutes les coordonnées géographiques de tous les groupes terroristes aux alentours. Il me passait les informations, et moi je les passais à mes supérieurs. Ça à durer deux mois. Puis un jour, Léna m'a appellé. Elle disait qu'elle avait des choses importantes à me dire, que je devais rentrer. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais trop plongé dans la mission. Alors elle a fait une demande auprès de l'armée britannique et elle est venue. Elle ne devait rester que quelques jours et ne jamais quitter la base. Je revenais d'un rendez-vous avec Saïd quand on m'a dit qu'elle été arrivé. Je suis directement allé la voir, j'avais encore la mallette pleine des informations qu'il m'avait donné"  
  
Louis s'arrêta subitement et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, celle de Harry toujours emprisonné au milieu. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et rapide ainsi que les joues humides du jeune homme contre le dos de sa main, mais il ne lâcha pas. Louis continua son histoire sans jamais relever la tête.  
  
"Je n'ai pas vérifier la mallette. Je lui faisais confiance depuis toutes ces semaines. Je n'ai pas vérifié la mallette, je l'ai laissé dans un coin de la base et je suis allé voir Léna. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et la bombe a explosé. Si j'avais vérifié la mallette, j'aurais vu qu'elle contenait une bombe, pas des papiers remplis d'informations. Mais je l'ai pas vérifié. Je l'ai pas fait..."  
  
Tout le corps de Louis tremblait et Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter. Devait-il lui laisser de l'espace ? Ou le prendre dans ces bras ? Finalement, il entendit Louis prendre une grande inspiration et relever la tête, ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes.  
  
"Je me suis réveillé deux semaines plus tard à l'hôpital. On m'a dit qu'on avait réussit à me sauver mon bras, mais pas femme. Honnêtement, je m'en foutais de mes bras à ce moment-là. Ils auraient pu me les prendre si ça avait pu me rendre ma femme. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. J'ai ensuite fait ce qu'ils ont appellé une dépression post-traumatique suite à l'explosion. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai tenté de me tuer"  
  
Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer à ces mots. Il sentit quelque chose rouler sur sa joue et il remarqua qu'il pleurait lui aussi.  
  
"Je l'aurais fait, si Simon n'était pas arrivé. C'est lui qui m'a arrêté. Et il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait que je trouve une raison de vivre parce qu'il y en avait toujours une qui existait, il suffisait de la chercher. C'est là qu'il m'a présenté la Direction et qu'il m'a proposé de m'embaucher. J'ai refusé d'abord. Puis il m'a dit que plus la Direction fairait de missions et de profits plus ses moyens seraient grands. Et que finalement, elle pourrait m'aider à retrouver n'importe quel homme. Des hommes comme Saïd. J'ai appris à l'hôpital que c'est lui-même qui avait poser la bombe. Il faisait bien plus parti d'Al-Qaïda que ce qu'on pensait et l'attentat lui a permis de se faire complètement accepter parmi les terroristes. Il est aujourd'hui l'un des hommes les plus importants du réseau, et il la raison principale pour laquelle je reste à la Direction. Parce qu'un jour elle m'aidera à le retrouver et à lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux"  
  
L'histoire était finie. Louis n'en dirait pas plus et Harry venait de prendre pleinement conscience à quel point le jeune homme était brisé. Il avait envie de s'ouvrir la poitrine pour lui donner son cœur et lui dire "tient, prend-le, met le à la place du tien". Il souffrait. Il souffrait tellement que Harry le ressentait aussi. Et il ne supportait pas ça. Il aurait tout fait en cet instant pour effacer la peine de Louis. Il était prêt à aller coller une balle dans la tête de ce gars sur le champ s'il le fallait. À la place, il passa un bras autour des ses épaules et le fit basculer contre lui. Sa tête vint se poser sur sa poitrine et il ferma ses yeux azurs. Harry le tenait fermement. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se baissa un peu et vint murmurer dans l'oreille de Louis :  
  
"Ce n'était pas de ta faute Louis. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec cette culpabilité toute ta vie. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre et d'être heureux"  
  
Il ne reçut aucune réaction de sa part, mais il sentait que son corps était encore tendu contre le sien. Il vint déposer un baiser juste derrière son oreille, puis un autre sur sa tempe, puis un autre dans ses cheveux, et un autre, et un autre...  
  
"Laisse-toi aller Louis"  
  
La position était peu confortable pour lui mais il ne s'autorisa à fermer les yeux que quand il fut sûr que Louis était endormi contre lui, plusieurs heures plus tard.


	13. It may be wrong, but it feels right, to be lost in paradise

"T'es sûr que c'est pas en train de cramer ton truc, là ? Ça pue"  
"Non, c'est normal l'odeur"  
"C'est rassurant... je suis content de ne pas y gouter"  
  
Harry releva la tête du journal qu'il était en train de feuilleter pour regarder le métis avachi dans son canapé.  
  
"Rappelle moi ce que tu fais ici déjà ?"  
"Je te tiens compagnie"  
"Non,  _je_  te tiens compagnie"  
"J'y peux rien si mon appartement est ennuyeux. Il est plus beau que le tien, y a pas de doute là-dessus, mais terriblement ennuyeux. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il est à deux pas d'ici ? Ils se sont pas foulés les agents immobiliers de la Direction pour dénicher les apparts"  
"Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des agents immobiliers Zayn. Ils ont déjà assez d'agents comme ça..."  
"Peu importe, on habite juste à côté, on pourra toujours se voir"  
"Tu veux dire que je t'aiderais à passer le temps surtout ?"  
"Exactement! Et j'espère que tu disais ça sans idée tordue derrière la tête, parce que t'es vraiment pas mon type"  
"Merci"  
"Y a vraiment pas de quoi"  
  
Le silence retomba entre les deux agents et seul le bruit du match de football que Zayn avait mis à la télé à peine trente secondes après s'être invité chez Harry, vint animer la pièce.  
  
"Et attends, comment t'as eu mon adresse au fait ?"  
"C'est le faux blond irlandais tout excité qui me l'a donné"  
"Niall"  
"C'est ça"  
"Il a vraiment le droit de te la donner comme ça ?"  
"Non, mais je lui ai proposé des clopes en échange, le pauvre gars est toujours coincé à l'agence. En revanche, il devrait faire gaffe, Simon, je trouve que ses agents sont facilement corruptibles"  
  
Harry roula des yeux mais sourit. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui changer les idées c'était bien Zayn. Depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, trente minutes plus tôt, Harry avait réussi à ne quasiment pas penser à Louis. Enfin à part une fois... Ok, deux, trois fois peut-être.... Bon ok, il ne pouvait pas le sortir de sa tête, on ne va pas l'ammener au bûcher non plus ?  
  
A vrai dire depuis la confession du chatain en Russie, Harry n'avait pas pu arrêter de se remémorer ses paroles. Mais aussi de ce qui avait entrainé cette révélation : leur baiser. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Louis l'avait embrassé. Sur la bouche. Lui. Harry. Et même si l'histoire de Louis l'avait profondement touché, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que le jeune homme se soit confié à lui, qu'il lui ait assez fait confiance pour lui raconter son passé.  
  
Harry avait eu peur que le réveil à Moscou soit génant, vue la façon dont ils s'étaient endormis, laissant les choses un peu en suspens. Mais au contraire, Louis avait semblé plus vivant que jamais. Comme s'il avait été libéré d'un poid. Et c'était probablement le cas. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder sur la conversation qu'ils devaient maintenant avoir tous les deux car ils avaient dû se dépêcher pour attraper leur avion et ils n'avaient pas pu être placés à côté dans l'appareil, comme la réservation de Harry avait été faite à la dernière minute, mais après être revenus à la Direction pour la débriefing de la mission, Louis avait discrètement fait passer un téléphone portable à Harry. Le portable était crypté et très peu d'agents y avaient le droit, mais ils pourraient ainsi communiquer comme ils le souhaitaient, sans avoir la crainte d'être espionnés.  
  
Une conversation rapide par message avait suivi dans la journée, Harry voulant juste s'assurer que Louis allait bien. Et après avoir été rassuré, il lui avait proposé de venir le soir même à son appartement pour dîner et parler. Harry avait retenu son souffle en attendant la réponse de Louis qui s'était faite plus lente que les autres, mais un grand sourire avait finalement partagé son visage en deux lorsque l'agent avait fini par accepter de venir.  
  
"Je rigole pas Harry, tu devrais vraiment vérifier ton truc dans la cuisine, ça sent le chat mort."  
  
Et voilà où Harry en était maintenant, à essayer de prétendre qu'il savait cuisiner alors qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine.  
  
"Je te dis que c'est normal l'odeur"  
  
Pas question de perdre la face devant Zayn. Il était un adulte maintenant. Il avait son propre appartement, un job (certes, peu conventionnel), une voiture... Il devait pouvoir cuisiner un repas tout seul quand même !  
  
"T'aurais dû prendre quelque chose chez le traiteur, ou commander des pizzas."  
"Non Zayn, je n'ai pas besoin de commander chez le traiteur ou dans une pizzeria. Je suis parfaitement capable de cuisiner tout seul, merci bien."  
"N'empêche que ça sent le chat crevé."  
"T'as pas une mission, ce soir ? T'es pas censé la préparer ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?"  
"Si, mais hônnetement il n'y a rien à préparer. Un enfant de quatre ans pourrait la faire. Bon sans la partie flingue peut-être."  
"Et bien, va te faire beau pour Liam alors, ta coiffure semble un peu tordue je trouve"  
"Ma coiffure est parfaite, t'arriveras jamais à me faire douter la dessus. Et avant de partir je veux savoir pourquoi tu essayes de me virer de ton appart, et pourquoi tu cuisines du matou crevé."  
"C'est pas du... Oh laisse tomber."  
"Et tu sais ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?"  
"Non ?"  
"Comment s'était passée ta mission en Russie avec... euh comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Louis..."  
"Tu as hâte d'être en mission avec Liam ?"  
"Tu ne réponds pas du tout à la question."  
"Toi non plus."  
  
Très bien, Harry voulait jouer les imbéciles. Zayn aussi pouvait. Et il était probablement plus fort que lui à ce jeu là.  
  
"Tu veux que je te dises Harry ? Oui, j'ai hâte d'être en mission avec Liam. Parce qu'une fois la mission terminée, je vais le ramener chez moi, je vais le pencher contre mon comptoir et je vais le baiser si profondément qu'il sera obligé de demander un congé maladie à la Direction le temps qu'il arrive à remarcher correctement. Et après ça, s'il en veut encore, je prendrais le temps de le ramener dans ma chambre, de le déshabiller lentement et je lui ferais l'amour si tendrement qu'il va crier mon nom assez fort pour que tu l'entendes jusqu'ici. Maintenant, dis moi comment s'est passée ta mission en Russie avec Louis ?"  
  
"Je... euh...bien"  
  
Si Harry avait pu se voir dans un mirroir, il aurait probablement rigolé de sa propre expression. Parce qu'en ce moment même des images de Zayn en train de pousser Liam contre le comptoir de sa cuisine étaient en train de défiler devant ses yeux, et euh non, par pitié. C'est le rire de Zayn qui le sortit de sa torpeur.  
  
"AHAHah, tu verrais ta tête Harry, c'est juste trop précieux !"  
"Ta gueule ! Je voulais pas avoir ce genre d'images dans ma tête !"  
"Alors dis moi comment s'est passée ta mission si tu veux pas que je te donne une description plus graphique de ce que je pourrais faire à Liam"  
  
Et pour bien faire, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harry frissonna avant de répondre :  
  
"La mission s'est bien passée..."  
"Et..."  
"Et je l'ai embrassé..."  
"Harry ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça dès que je suis entré dans l'appart ?"  
"Parce que t'as mis le foot."  
"On s'en fiche, dis m'en plus"  
"Il n'y a rien à dire de plus Zayn. On s'est embrassé, c'était bien, et maintenant il vient manger chez moi ce soir pour qu'on puisse en parler, c'est pour ça que ça serait bien que tu penses à déguerpir de mon appart!"  
"Vous allez parler ?"  
"C'est ça"  
"Parler ?"  
"Verbe du 1er groupe, oui"  
"Oh, je t'en prie Harry, c'est toi qui va le pencher contre ton comptoir ce soir !"  
"Zayn !"  
"Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu vas rien tenter ?"  
"Il vient pas là pour ça. On va prendre les choses doucement, ça va déjà pas être facile vu les conditions, alors je veux rien précipiter."  
"Rien précipiter ? Harry ça fait plus de deux mois que vous vous faites les yeux doux, vous avez plus 15 ans."  
"Ecoute Zayn, on verra comment les choses évoluent. Mais pour le moment, je dois vraiment finir ce repas et si tu lèves pas ton cul tout de suite tu vas vraiment être en retard en mission, et je suis sûr que ça te donnerait une très mauvaise image auprès de Liam, et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."  
"D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille", dit finalement Zayn en se levant du canapé. "Mais je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Et que j'ai pas à te tirer les vers du nez !"  
"Bien, ok", répondit Harry en poussant Zayn vers la sortie.  
"Oh, et je rigolais pour les ébats dans la cuisine, crois-en mon expérience, il y a rien de moins hygiénique, alors évite vraiment, j'aimerais bien pouvoir y manger un jour sans avoir à me demander ce que c'est que ces tâches suspectes contre les tiroirs", ajouta Zayn en trébuchant sur le palier.  
"Ok, compris", finit Harry en commencant à refermer la porte.  
  
Et juste au moment où Harry allait enfin pouvoir la refermer, il entendit Zayn lui crier dans la cage d'escalier :  
  
"Et appelle le traiteur, ça sent le chat mort jusqu'au deuxième étage!"  
  
Harry partagea un regard désolé avec son voisin de palier qui était en train de sortir de son appartement, puis ferma précipitamment la porte.  
  
**********  
  
Zayn s'ennuyait. Et ça l'énervait. Parce que Zayn n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. S'ennuyer c'était une perte de temps. Il pourrait faire tellement de choses à la place comme... ne  _pas_  s'ennuyer par exemple. Mais en plus de l'ennui, ce qui avait le don de pousser son agacement à un point culminant c'était le fait que Liam l'ignorait complètement.  
  
Il était en pleine mission et Zayn s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait que Liam lui parle, lui sourit, qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais non Monsieur Parfait préférait rester concentré sur la mission.  
  
Cette fabuleuse mission consistait à surveiller une porte. C'est tout. Une porte. Oh oui, et si quelqu'un sortait, il devait tirer. Mais même. Surveiller une porte, sérieusement ? Quel ennui ! Paye l'adrénaline...  
  
Son plan avait donc été de s'occuper avec Liam, sauf que le jeune homme jouait le jeu du silence avec lui. Comme s'ils étaient encore au collège... Et maintenant qu'ils étaient en place, c'était plus dur de le faire sortir de son mutisme parce qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas à la même position. Liam avait été mis en duo avec Frank et ils surveillaient la porte principale tandis que Zayn se coltinait un abruti du nom de Andrew pour surveiller la porte de derrière.  
  
En une heure de surveillance, Zayn avait appris que Andrew aimait mâcher son chewing gum bruyamment.  _Très_  bruyamment. C'est tout.  
  
À bout de nerfs, il finit par dire à son coéquipier qu'il allait vérifier comment ça se passait pour l'autre équipe et le laissa planter là. Rapidement, il fit le tour du bâtiment et repéra Frank. Super la discrétion, il lui avait fallu à peine trente secondes pour le voir au milieu des buissons. Zayn roula les yeux et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
"Hey Frank"  
"Putain Zayn, tu m'as fait une peur bleue, qu'est-ce tu fiches ici bordel ? On n'est pas censé bouger !"  
"On n'est pas censé être vu non plus et pourtant je t'ai repéré à l'autre bout du terrain. Où est Liam ?"  
"A dix mètres sur ta droite à peu près, pourquoi ?"  
"On échange, tu vas avec Andrew et je reste avec Liam"  
"Zayn, on est en mission, c'est pas le jeu des sept familles ici !"  
"Allez fait pas ton rabat-joie, tu verras il est marrant Andrew, il partage ses chewing gum"  
"Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?"  
"Des chewing gum ?"  
"Pas intéressant"  
  
Zayn grogna discrètement. L'univers entier était contre lui ce soir ?  
  
"Ok, je te donnerais des cours de tirs"  
"Quoi ? Mais j'en ai pas besoin !"  
"Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Je t'ai vu à l'entraînement, c'était pas super..."  
"N'importe quoi..."  
  
Zayn le laissa réfléchir quelques secondes en silence.  
  
"Tu crois... Tu crois que j'ai besoin de cours ?"  
  
La nuit permit à Zayn de cacher son sourire.  
  
"Bah, ouais un peu. Mais t'inquiètes j'en parlerais à personne si ça peux te rassurer"  
"Bon... ok marché conclu. Tu restes ici et je vais avec Andrew"  
  
Zayn se retint de rire en le regardant s'éloigner. Très franchement, il était quasiment sûr que Frank se débrouillait mieux que lui en tir, mais peu importe. Il était avec Liam maintenant.  
  
**********  
  
"Je ne sais pas cuisiner."  
  
Se furent les mots qui accompagnèrent l'ouverture de la porte, exactement deux secondes après que Louis ait appuyé sur la sonnette.  
  
"Euh, ok, pas grave, moi non plus."  
  
Harry sourit, soulagé, et se décala pour le laisser entrer.  
  
"Ça va ? T'as l'air tendu."  
"Hein ? Ah non, c'est Zayn qui est passé tout à l'heure et qui m'a un peu perturbé."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Je sais pas, il m'a mis toutes sortes d'images dans la tête, je préfère pas y penser."  
"J'ai de nombreux moyens pour te faire oublier si tu veux."  
  
Et avant que Harry ne puisse enregistrer parfaitement ces paroles, Louis était contre lui, ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Mais, il reprit très vite ses esprits et répondit directement au baiser, penchant un peu sa tête pour l'approfondir. Ses mains vinrent caresser la taille de Louis, remontant doucement le long de ses côtes, et redescendant jusqu'à ses hanches. Encore une fois, ce fut Louis qui brisa leur étreinte (il le faisait exprès ?!), mais il resta tout près de lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres.  
  
"Ça va mieux ?"  
"Oui, définitivement mieux"  
  
Harry vint poser un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se recula pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Et toi ?"  
  
Louis se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais Harry n'avait pas raté la lueur de tristesse qui était passée dans ses prunelles azurées. Alors il vint poser un baiser sur sa joue gauche, puis la droite, puis au coin de sa bouche et un autre sur son nez, et un autre sur son front... jusqu'à qu'il sente le jeune homme sourire. Enfin il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa lui-même son sourire s'agrandir et se propager sur sa propre bouche.  
  
Soudain, Harry sentit Louis grimacer et se recula supris.  
  
"Ca sent bizarre non ?"  
"Ok, je vais appeler le traiteur", répondit Harry en soupirant.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Liam !"  
"Diantre Zayn, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On doit pas bouger de nos positions."  
"Vous vous êtes passés le mot tous non ?"  
"Comment ça ? Où est Frank ?"  
"Avec Andrew. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer, il m'a dit qu'il se faisait chier avec toi et que Andrew était plus marrant."  
"Marrant ? Mais on est en mission, pas en soirée échangiste..."  
"Bah, j'y peux rien moi, j'écoute ce qu'on me dit, mais la soirée échangiste ça me dirait bien si tu veux"  
"Zayn, soit sérieux un peu"  
"Ohh et toi apprends à te lâcher un peu. On doit surveiller une porte Liam. Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à ça ?"  
"C'est important Zayn ! On doit être sûr que personne ne sorte ou ne rentre dans le bâtiment."  
"Oui, bah moi je préfère l'action. Et honnêtement surveiller si une porte s'ouvre ou pas ça en manque sérieusement."  
  
Liam ne répondit pas, son regard resté fixé en direction de la porte en question. Zayn en profita pour l'observer malgré le fait qu'il savait très bien que le brun pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui.  
  
Parfois Zayn se remettait en question. Bon c'était rare mais ça arrivait.  
  
Et Liam le faisait se remettre en question tout le temps.  
  
Parce qu'avant d'arriver à la Direction il n'aurait  _JAMAIS_  pensé pouvoir être attiré par quelqu'un comme Liam, avec ses cheveux en brosse, ses grands yeux marrons de chiens battus et son visage de voisin sympathique. Bordel, il utilisait le mot "Diantre" ! Qui disait encore "Diantre" ?! Et il était tellement sérieux ! Genre balai dans le cul et tout ça. En somme, il était son exact opposé !  
  
Et pourtant Zayn le regardait et avait envie de lui composer des  _putains de poèmes_. Des sonnets sur la couleur de ses yeux et des distiques sur son sourire. Ugh quel horreur. Jamais Zayn ne s'était senti aussi gay. Même le jour où il avait croisé un de ses ex en boîte et qu'ils avaient... Peu importe.  
  
Il voulait composer des poèmes pour Liam et Zayn Malik ne composait pas de poème (c'était d'ailleurs mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à son prof d'anglais en dernière année de collège. Oui, oui, nom de famille inclus). Bref, après avoir examiné Liam pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes sans que le jeune homme ne daigne tourner son visage vers lui, il déclara mentalement qu'il était foutu.  
  
Et Zayn Malik n'était  _jamais_  foutu.  
  
**********  
  
Appeler le traiteur avait finalement été la meilleur décision de la soirée. Après avoir passé le coup de fil, Harry et Louis s'étaient assis dans le canapé en attendant la commande. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de prétendre qu'ils allaient allumer la télé et attendre sagement leur repas, ou encore qu'ils allaient essayer de discuter comme ils avaient prévus. Non, pas du tout. Dès que Louis fut assis, Harry l'avait attrapé par le bras et attiré contre lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
Il avait du mal à s'en passer en fait, maintenant qu'il savait comment c'était. Maintenant qu'il savait le goût des lèvres de Louis, la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne, le sentiment de ne faire qu'un.  
  
Entre deux souffles, il pouvait entendre Louis murmurer des phrases comme "Il faut quand même qu'on parle de tout ça" ou encore "Je suis quasiment sûr que je devais venir ici pour discuter" mais il les enregistrait à peine, trop perdu dans dans la sensation enivrante des lèvres du châtain contre les siennes.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant allongés tous les deux, à l'étroit, sur le canapé et Harry avait passé une de ses jambes par dessus celles de Louis, gardant le jeune homme le plus près possible de lui. Le baiser ne se stoppait que lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait besoin d'air et chacun pouvait sentir les respirations frénétiques de l'autre à travers les souffles qu'ils partageaient. Quand ils durent une nouvelle fois se séparer, Harry continua d'embrasser la mâchoire de Louis, puis descendit jusqu'à son cou en y déposant des baisers, jusqu'à atteindre le creu de son épaule où il entreprit d'y laisser une marque plus visible en suçant et en mordillant la peau. Il sentit les mains de Louis passer à plusieurs reprises dans ses boucles puis il l'entendit murmurer : "Faut pas que ça se voit, Harry" et cela le fit sourire. Parce que Louis ne vouait pas qu'il arrête, bien au contraire, il en avait  _envie_  autant que lui. Il fallait juste être prudent, et ils en étaient parfaitement conscients l'un comme l'autre. Harry mordilla une dernière fois la marque rouge qui s'était formée puis la lécha, d'un rapide coup de langue, avant de souffler dessus pour faire apparaître des frissons sur la peau bronzée du jeune homme.  
  
Louis attrapa sa mâchoire pour reconnecter leurs deux bouches et Harry remonta lentement son genou pour venir appuyer sur l'entre-jambe de Louis qui de surprise, laissa échapper un gémissement avalé immédiatement par Harry qui alla plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Tout devenait de plus en plus passionnel et Harry commençait à vouloir laisser sa main s'aventurer dans une région un peu plus au sud quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée vint faire éclater la bulle qu'ils avaient réussi à créer.  
  
Harry grogna contre la bouche de Louis ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire. Puis le bouclé vint enfouir son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme.  
  
"On ouvre pas, ils partiront bien"  
"Harry c'est probablement la commande du traiteur"  
"On s'en fiche, t'as pas faim de toute façon ?"  
  
Et comme les coïncidences n'étaient jamais trop bonnes, Harry entendit le ventre de Louis pousser un ronchonnement de protestation ce qui fit rire Louis de plus belle.  
  
"Traître" répliqua Harry en se décollant finalement du canapé pour aller ouvrir au livreur qui venait de sonner impatiemment pour la troisième fois.  
  
Une fois la nourriture déballée, ils s'installèrent sur l'îlot posé au milieu de la cuisine et commencèrent à manger en silence. Mais c'était un silence confortable, qui permettait de laisser redescendre à la fois la pression et les hormones.  
  
Finalement ce fut Louis qui lança la conversation.  
  
"Tu veux qu'on en parle ?"  
  
Harry releva la tête de son assiette pour le regarder, mais Louis avait toujours le regard plongé dans son curry.  
  
"De quoi ?"  
"Je sais pas. De nous. De ce que je t'ai dit en Russie, sur ma femme"  
"Tu veux vraiment reparler de ça ?" s'inquiéta Harry.  
"Non, pas vraiment" répondit Louis en relevant enfin ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Harry. Ça avait toujours eut le don de lui couper le souffle, cette bleuté, à quel point elle pouvait contenir autant d'émotions et de sincérité.  
"Et de nous ?"  
"Ça je pense qu'on devrait en parler"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, honnêtement je pense qu'on sait déjà tout, Lou."  
  
Louis eut un petit sourire en entendant le surnom. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait déjà appelé comme ça. Niall peut-être une ou deux fois, et encore.  
  
"Il faudra qu'on soit discret et qu'on en parle à personne et qu'on fasse gaffe à Eleanor et si quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose il faudra tout arrêter, et il peut y avoir de graves conséquences etc, etc..." continua Harry "Tu vois je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire."  
"Non, c'était pas forcément ça."  
"C'était quoi alors ?"  
  
La main de Louis traversa l'ilôt pour venir attraper celle de Harry, qui, surpris, baissa les yeux pour voir leurs doigts s'entremêler, mais Louis le regardait toujours intensément quand il reporta son attention sur lui.  
  
"Je voulais te dire que tout ça c'était important pour moi. Tu es important pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment où ça peut nous mener mais je crois que pour une fois je m'en fiche. Parce que tu en vaux la peine Harry. Vraiment. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais regretter un jour cette décision et tant pis pour les conséquences que ça peut avoir. Tu as raison, je dois apprendre à lâcher prise et à arrêter de penser au passé ou au futur mais plutôt me concentrer sur le présent. Et pour le moment le présent c'est toi, et tu me rends vraiment heureux... et ouais, voilà c'est tout, je voulais que tu saches que je ne comptais pas me défiler."  
  
Harry était quasiment sûr que son visage allait se briser en deux s'il continuait de sourire comme ça. Mais à ce stade, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il serra la main de Louis plus fermement encore, se leva et de son autre main vint attraper la nuque de Louis pour l'embrasser. Les deux souriaient bêtement entre les lèvres de l'autre et ils avaient l'air de deux adolescents qui découvraient l'amour mais tant pis. Ils étaient heureux.  
  
Mais le bonheur n'aimait pas durer trop longtemps apparemment puisqu'ils furent une nouvelle fois perturbés par le bruit du bipeur de Louis.  
  
"Non, non, non, non stupide bipeur de merde. Mais il me déteste celui-là je te jure !" gémit Harry.  
"Awww Harry je suis désolé."  
"Donne le moi, je vais le foutre au feu, ou dans les chiottes n'importe"  
  
Louis perdit un peu son sourire en regardant ce qui était inscrit sur son bipeur.  
  
"Il se passe un truc sur la mission de Zayn. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir. Je te promets que je ne serais pas long. Une heure maximum."  
  
Puis il plaqua un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Harry et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.  
  
**********  
  
Zayn avait l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de sa vie au milieu de ces buissons maintenant (ça faisait à peine deux heures) et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter pendant que Liam jouait toujours le petit agent modèle (on devrait lui donner une médaille) à côté de lui. Finalement après avoir lâcher un énième soufflement Liam se tourna enfin vers lui.  
  
"Tu veux pas arrêter ça ?"  
"De quoi ?"  
"De souffler fort"  
"Ça s'appelle  _respirer_  Liam, c'est un processus que l'homme fait inconsciemment pour rester en vie. Vous ne faites pas ça vous chez les robots ?"  
  
Liam se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier.  
  
"Ça va je rigole Liam, détends toi"  
"Tes blagues sont pas drôles Zayn"  
"Au contraire, je les trouve hila..."  
"Chut !"  
"Hey, j'avais pas fini mon mot je te signale, c'était hilar..."  
"Tais-toi, il y a une voiture qui arrive"  
  
Et effectivement, Zayn remarqua deux ronds jaunes qui venaient éclairés la nuit noire dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis le début de la mission. Le rayon des phares grossissaient à mesure que la voiture approchait et on pouvait clairement entendre le ronronnement du moteur à présent. Instinctivement, les deux agents se baissèrent un peu plus au milieu des buissons et leur main était chacune venue se poser sur leur arme qu'ils gardaient accrochée à la ceinture.  
  
"Je croyais que personne n'était censé arriver cette nuit et qu'on était là juste au cas ou?" Chuchota Zayn.  
"Oui et bien on est en plein dans le cas ou apparemment. Nos trafiquants ont dû avancer leur rendez-vous. Il faut prévenir la salle des op"  
  
Zayn laissa Liam se charger d'enclencher l'oreillette et de passer le message tandis qu'il essayait d'avoir une meilleur vue de la voiture. Il nota la marque et le modèle (il avait braqué assez de voitures pour pouvoir les reconnaître dans n'importe quelle condition) et essaya de repérer la plaque d'immatriculation mais sans succès à cette distance et dans la pénombre.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence total hormis celui de la voiture qui roulait doucement sur le long chemin de gravillons, tandis qu'ils attendaient une réponse de la salle des opérations.  
  
Finalement la voiture se stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Trois personnes en sortirent et Zayn les dévisagea, enregistrant chacune de leurs caractèristiques faciales et physiques comme on lui avait plusieurs fois enseigné à la Direction. L'un avait des lunettes, un autre était assez petit et complètement chauve, le dernier au contraire était assez grand et avait une petite barbe. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer dans ces conditions et il espérait que Liam aurait réussit à enregistrer un peu plus d'informations. Le jeune homme à sa droite semblait aussi concentré que lui. Soudain Zayn le vit porter sa main à son oreillette et s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour pouvoir discuter plus discrètement. Il revint deux minutes plus tard.  
  
"J'ai eu Louis. Il ne faut rien qu'on tente. Ce n'est pas notre boulot. D'après lui et vue l'heure, le rendez-vous aura bien lieu demain, mais sans doute dans la matinée, au lieu de la soirée comme on avait prévue. Et c'est pour ça que les premiers trafiquants sont arrivés la veille. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait pu voir à quoi ressemblait à peu près les trois hommes et il m'a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on essaye d'en faire un portrait-robot, ça pourra être utile pour quand l'équipe interviendra demain. Et il veut aussi qu'on reste là le plus longtemps possible cette nuit pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'arrive, au cas ou"  
"Au cas ou... Ils aiment cette expression. La voiture c'est un 4x4 BMW X7 de 2011 ou 2012 je suis pas sûr. J'ai pas réussi à voir la plaque et toi ?"  
"Non plus"  
  
Le silence retomba et malheureusement le peu d'action était déjà fini, l'adrénaline pouvait redescendre et l'attente pouvait reprendre au grand désarroi de Zayn qui soupira.  
  
**********  
  
Afin de se débarrasser de l'odeur bizarre qui avait désormais envahi son appartement, Harry décida de jeter le repas qu'il avait tenté de préparer dans l'après-midi directement dans les conteneurs en bas de son immeuble, tout en maudissant le livre de recette qu'il avait déniché la semaine dernière dans une petite librairie. C'était encore étrange pour lui, de retourner à une vie à peu près domestique, mais en même temps tellement différent de celle qu'il vivait avant la Direction.  
  
Quand il remonta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de son appartement, il tomba sur son voisin qui était sur le palier en train d'essayer de déverrouiller sa porte.  
  
"Fichu verrou, fichu porte, fichu clef..."  
  
Il s'appuya sur la porte et souleva la poignet de haut en bas d'une main tout en tournant frénétiquement la clef de gauche à droite d'une autre. Finalement sous toute cette pression, le verrou lâcha, la porte s'ouvrit, et le jeune homme tituba en avant pour retrouver son équilibre. Finalement il se retourna pour voir Harry l'observer d'un air amusé.  
  
"Oh. Bonsoir, désolé si j'ai fait du bruit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a refilé la porte la plus pourrie de tout l'immeuble. Le proprio doit avoir une vendetta personnelle contre moi ou quelque chose"  
"Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le bruit ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais juste en train de descendre mes poubelles"  
"Oh, bien, d'accord"  
  
Puis il sembla hésité un instant, avant de s'avancer vers Harry en tendant une main.  
  
"Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit officiellement présenté. Je m'appelle Nick et apparemment je suis votre voisin"  
"Harry" répondit le bouclé en souriant et en acceptant la poignée de main de son interlocuteur.  
  
L'homme était grand, plus grand que Harry, et élançé. Ces cheveux bruns et fins étaient relevés en une sorte de mèche désordonnée sur la tête et ses yeux aux tons verdâtres laissaient trahir une grande fatigue. Son visage paraissait sympathique et il devait être proche de la trentaine.  
  
"Vous n'habitez pas ici depuis longtemps si je ne me trompe pas ?" Se demanda Nick.  
"Non, quelques semaines seulement"  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du quartier ?"  
"C'est plutôt bien. Assez accueillant et beaucoup plus calme que là où j'habitez avant"  
"Vraiment vous habitiez où ?"  
"Euh... Plus en centre ville"  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en entendant le tintement de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit pour laisser découvrir Louis qui s'arrêta sur le palier, surpris de voir les deux personnes en pleine discussion.  
  
"Euh, bonsoir ?"  
"Lou, je te présente Nick, mon voisin"  
  
L'intéressé fit un petit geste de la main pour saluer Louis qui se contenta de le dévisager de haut en bas. Nick rabaissa sa main, gêné.  
  
"Bien, je crois que je vais rentrer, maintenant que j'ai finalement réussit à ouvrir cette satanée porte. J'ai eu une longue journée. Bonne soirée Harry"  
  
Puis il ajouta en direction de Louis, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce : "Au revoir, euh...monsieur"  
  
Louis lui fit un petit geste de la tête, et il rentra dans son appartement. Le châtain se décida enfin à avancer pour rentrer dans celui de Harry, toujours sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Harry le suivit, confus et referma la porte derrière eux.  
  
"Lou, est-ce que tout va bien ? C'est la mission ? Zayn va bien ?"  
"Tu lui as donné ton prénom ?"  
"Euh, oui. Il s'est présenté, j'allais pas faire le mal poli et ne rien répondre.... Comme certain"  
"Tu lui as donné ton vrai prénom Harry. Pas celui de ta couverture"  
"Ah. Mince"  
"Oui. Mince. On peut dire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va penser s'il voit du courrier à toi arriver au nom de Alex Hunt, par exemple ?"  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait regarder mon courrier..."  
"Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne Harry ! Pas même à ton voisin de palier, même si tu penses qu'il est gentil ou charmant ou d'autres conneries de ce genre"  
"On parle toujours de ma couverture là ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"T'es jaloux Louis"  
"Quoi ? Non pas du tout"  
"Bien sûr que si, j'ai cru que t'allais le fusiller sur place toute à l'heure et c'était avant que tu saches que j'avais merder pour le prénom"  
"Je ne suis pas jaloux Harry. Je veux juste que tu sois prudent ! Temps que tu ne connais pas bien la personne, fait attention aux informations que tu donnes"  
"Premièrement, je ne lui ai rien dit de spécial, et deuxièmement, comment je suis censé passer pour une personne normale et sans secret, si je fais le sauvage avec mon propre voisin ?"  
  
Le ton de la conversation était très vite montée et aucun des deux ne semblait s'en soucier.  
  
"Il y a un grand écart entre faire le sauvage et donner des informations sur toi à toutes les personnes que tu croises"  
"Je ne donne pas des informations sur moi à toutes les personnes que je croise !"  
  
Harry avait presque crié cette dernière phrase et Louis était prêt à répondre avec la même force, quand il se stoppa net et regarda Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda séchement Harry.  
"Rien. C'est juste... on est en train d'avoir notre première dispute"  
"Quoi ? N'importe quoi, on s'engueulait tout le temps à la Direction"  
"Oui, mais c'était pas pareil, c'était toi et moi, maintenant c'est nous"  
"Ugh Louis, est-ce que t'es en train de suggérer qu'on est un couple, ou un truc horrible dans ce genre ?" dit Harry, rapidement calmé, avec une expression faussement dégoûtée sur le visage, mais une lueur amusée dans les yeux, en comprenant ou Louis voulait en venir.  
"Ah non, bien sûr que non, je n'oserais pas suggérer une telle chose..." répondit Louis, la même expression dans le regard.  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec une nouvelle tendresse et tellement d'affections qu'ils auraient pu dégoutés tous les allergiques à l'amour qui se serait aventurer autour d'eux. Finalement, c'est Louis qui effaça la distance entre eux pour venir embrasser le bouclé.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, ne pouvant jamais s'habituer vraiment à cette sensation si forte et libératrice qu'ils ressentaient au creu de l'estomac. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à en oublier de respirer et à en perdre la tête. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à avoir l'impression que leur cœur allait exploser, submerger par la puissance de leurs sentiments.  
  
Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient allongés tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry demandera quel avait été le problème avec la mission de Zayn et Louis le rassurera, avant d'aller embrasser son cou.  
  
Et encore un peu plus tard, Harry murmurera contre les lèvres de Louis qu'il avait été jaloux, toute à l'heure avec Nick. Louis protestera avec véhémence, jusqu'à ce que Harry propose qu'il aille voir Nick pour visiter son appartement demain matin et que Louis le plaque contre le matelas et capture ses lèvres pour le faire taire.  
  
Ils auraient le temps de s'inquiéter, un peu plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient heureux.  _Enfin._  
  
**********  
  
Zayn se réveilla au son d'une voix familière qui murmurait doucement dans son oreille.  
  
"Zayn, réveille-toi, on peut partir"  
  
Il avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Liam et il avait l'impression que pas un seul de ses muscles n'avait été épargné par les courbatures. C'était encore l'aube. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever à l'horizon teintant le ciel de reflets rôsatres et orangés.  
  
"Merde, je me suis endormi, désolé"  
"C'est pas grave"  
"Si, on était censé surveiller ensemble et je me suis endormi comme une larve"  
"C'est pas grave je te dis, il s'est rien passé de toute façon et je t'aurais réveiller sinon"  
"Désolé" répéta quand même le métis.  
  
Liam se leva, s'étira pour faire craquer les os endoloris de son dos et tendit une main vers Zayn pour l'aider à en faire de même. Zayn l'attrapa et se leva, en passant son autre main sur sa nuque douloureuse. Une fois debout, il se retrouva face à face avec Liam, une distance quasi-inexistante entre leur torse.  
  
Peut-être que Zayn n'était pas encore bien réveillé, peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore bien maître de ses actions, peut-être que c'était la conséquence de cette longue nuit d'attente qui n'avait débouché sur rien d'autre que le décuplement presque suffocant de sa frustration, ou peut-être qu'il cédait enfin à ses pulsions, laissant de côté toutes les alarmes qui retentissaient de manière contradictoire dans sa tête. Peut-être... Mais peu importe la raison. Là, ici, maintenant, si près de Liam, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison.  
  
Alors il alla placer ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Liam, entraînant l'apparition soudaine d'une expression de profonde confusion sur le visage du brun, ses épais sourcils froncés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il en était incapable, et il rapprocha son visage du sien laissant ses lèvres courir le long de sa mâchoire sans ne jamais la toucher. À peine une caresse, contre sa joue. Et quand sa bouche atteint l'oreille de Liam, il murmura : "Je veux que tu viennes boire un verre avec moi dans la semaine. Juste nous deux. Pas de refus". Puis il se recula légèrement pour venir planter son regard doré dans les deux billes chocolats de Liam, qui n'eut aucun autre réflexe que de hocher lentement la tête.  
  
Zayn sourit, se recula en laissant tomber ses mains le long de son corps et dit : "Respire Liam"  
  
Et c'est comme s'il attendait cette autorisation puisque Zayn le vit prendre une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il venait de remonter à la surface après s'être perdu dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Un océan sombre et mystérieux, aux reflets dorés, qui serait tellement attirant qu'il lui en ferait perdre la tête.  
  
Finalement Liam sembla sortir de sa transe et regarda frénétiquement de gauche à droite pour être sûr que personne n'avait vu la scène.  
  
"Ok, on devrait rejoindre les autres, maintenant" dit-il doucement.  
"Oui, on devrait" répondit Zayn, toujours souriant.  
  
Ils partirent donc vers les deux agents qui devaient les attendre de l'autre côté du bâtiment, côte à côte, à peine éclairés par les timides rayons du soleil qui se réveillait doucement, et leur mains se frôlant de temps en temps.  
  
Cette nuit n'avait pas été complètement inutile finalement et Zayn était quasiment sûr d'avoir enfin trouver un moyen de faire craquer Liam.  
  
Zayn souriait toujours.


	14. You've built your wall so high, that no one could climb it

**_Warning : Ce chapitre contient du lemon explicite. Si ce n'est pas votre truc vous pouvez juste sauter la moitié du chapitre ahah désolé._ **

 

Harry se baissa rapidement et sentit le coup passer juste au dessus de sa tête dans un sifflement d'air. Il se releva aussitôt pour se mettre en position de défense, ses bras repliés devant lui pour protéger le haut de son corps mais un deuxième coup vint instantanément l'atteindre au dessus de la hanche droite.

"Ouch !" Gémit Harry  
"Tu n'es pas assez rapide" répondit son adversaire en lui assénant un autre coup dans le côté gauche.

Harry recula de plusieurs pas en grimacant, pour éviter les suivants.

"Je fais ce que je peux"  
"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faudra dire à tes opposants si tu te retrouves en situation réelle."

Harry recula encore.

"Arrêtes de reculer et bats-toi !"  
"Arrêtes de m'aboyer dessus !" Cria Harry en attrapant le bras du jeune homme en face de lui qui était prêt à lancer un autre assaut.

Feintant, il profita de sa position plus favorable et fit mine de vouloir frapper son côté gauche pour finalement aller le toucher au côté droit. L'attaque porta ses fruits puisque son adversaire se plia un peu sous la douleur et recula en souriant.

"Tu vois quand tu veux."  
"Lou, je veux pas te faire mal aussi."  
"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'allais pas me faire mal, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'entraînement et toi aussi maintenant."

Et il repartit à l'attaque, les poings serrés et entourés de lanières noirs pour ne pas se blesser, il multiplia les coups, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de les éviter.

"Tu te rends compte que je t'aurais déjà briser la mâchoire si j'allais jusqu'au bout de mes coups ?"  
"Je n'y peux rien, c'est dur de se concentrer quand c'est toi en face de moi"

Un sourire éclair passa sur le visage de Louis et tout se passa rapidement. Un instant Harry était debout, les bras relevés devant son visage, l'instant d'après il se sentait virevolter autour du corps de Louis qui le mit à terre comme s'il n'était qu'un simple sac de patates. Louis l'entraîna dans sa chute et se retrouva au dessus de lui, assis sur son buste et plaquant ses bras aux côtés de sa tête.

"J'ai encore gagné" dit-il, ses yeux pétillants de malice et son visage se penchant doucement au dessus du sien.  
"Tu es sûr ?"

Brusquement, Harry releva ses bras, sur lesquels Louis avait légèrement relâchés sa pression, se rassit et fit basculer le jeune homme en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver allongé au dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, inversant les rôles.

"Qui est le gagnant maintenant ?" dit Harry en attrapant les bras de Louis pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête.  
"C'est de la triche, tu es plus grand que moi."  
"Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que vous direz à vos opposants si vous vous retrouvez en situation réelle, agent Louis ?"

Louis rigola en entendant ses propres paroles utilisées contre lui et tenta de libérer ses bras sans succès.

"Ça dépend si mes adversaires sont aussi sexy que celui-là."

Harry sourit et se pencha pour venir frotter son nez contre celui de Louis, ses lèvres restant à quelques centimètres des siennes.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit toujours dans le cadre de l'entraînement" murmura Louis.  
"Mhmmm, moi non plus" fredonna Harry en continuant de venir caresser le visage du jeune homme du bout de son nez, traversant sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, pour remonter jusqu'à ses pommettes.

C'est Louis, qui n'y tenant plus, décolla sa tête du sol et vint réunir leur bouche. Bien sûr, Harry répondit instantanément au baiser en souriant face à l'impatience de Louis.

"Toujours aussi avide de mes lèvres on dirait..."  
"J'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'en passer."

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, allongés sur le tapis du salon de Harry, où les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs pour faire de la place. Perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de notion du temps et de tout ce qui les entourait. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Harry et Louis.  _HarryetLouis_.

Sa langue était sensuellement enroulée autour de celle de Louis quand il sentit cette sensation familière au fond de son estomac. Le désir. Il le sentait s'accroître progressivement, s'insinuer dans chaque partie de son corps, augmentant son rythme cardiaque et rendant ses mouvements plus frénétiques, moins contrôlés.

Expérimentalement, il donna un léger coup de rein en avant. La réaction fut immédiate. Il entendit le souffle de Louis se couper contre sa bouche et il sentit les muscles de ses bras qu'ils tenaient toujours emprisonnés au dessus de sa tête, se contracter. Lentement il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses avants-bras, laissant une trainée de frissons dans leurs sillages, pour aller entrelacer fermêment leurs doigts. Puis, il donna un autre coup de rein.

"Harry...."

Il pouvait désormais sentir l'érection de Louis contre sa cuisse, et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier la sienne. L'envie avait pris complètement possession de son corps. Il voulait plus. Etre encore plus proche de Louis. Etre complétement perdu avec lui, en lui.

De leur propre chef, ses hanches avaient commencé à tracer de légers mouvements circulaires contre celles de Louis. Et c'était bon, c'était tellement bon. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

"Harry..."

Le gémissement de Louis se perdit de nouveau contre ses lèvres et Harry ne pouvait plus tenir, il devait faire quelque chose. Se décollant légèrement de Louis pour retrouver un semblant d'esprit, il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

"Tu dois être à l'agence dans combien de temps ?" dit-il haletant, sa voix rauque et profonde.  
"Une heure, normalement." répondit Louis, dans un souffle, comme si parler plus longtemps lui était désormais impossible.  
"Ma chambre ?"

Louis se figa et tous les sens de Harry paniquèrent instantanement. Merde, était-il allé trop vite, trop loin ? Avait-il mal interprété les signes de Louis ?

"Est-ce que tu m'as pris pour une fille facile ?" dit Louis, prenant un ton faussement outré, et Harry éclata de rire.  
"Espèce d'abruti, tu m'as fait peur !"

Louis sourit à son tour, et pour prouver qu'il était peut-être bien une fille facile finalement, il vint entourer la taille de Harry avec ses jambes, réalignant parfaitement leur entre-jambes et suscitant un grognement de plaisir chez Harry.

"Merde... Lou..."  
"J'aimerais beaucoup visiter votre chambre, agent Harry" susurra Louis dans l'oreille du bouclé, si sensuellement qu'il en ressentit directement les effets dans son caleçon.  
"Merde, merde, merde. Oui... Ok....D'accord. Viens"

Harry se décolla du sol, et aida précipitamment Louis à se relever qui rigolait face à la réaction de Harry.

"Regarde qui est avide maintenant !"  
"Tais-toi"

Il poussa Louis jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte à l'aide de son pied, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux du chatain.

**********

Zayn était prêt.

Il avait laissé ses habituels survêtements au placard pour passer l'un de ses jeans les plus serrés. Il avait aussi enfilé un simple t-shirt blanc, et passé une chemise à carreaux rouges par dessus. Ses cheveux étaient relevés artistiquement sur sa tête. Il s'était levé tôt pour prendre le temps de se préparer. Et maintenant, il était putain de prêt.

Il avait confiance en lui. Il savait que son apparence était irréprochable. Les quelques clients matinaux s'étaient retournés en le regardant rentrer dans café, et il était quasiment sûr d'avoir entendu une fille glousser dans un coin (Après un rapide coup d'oeil, il avait vu que la fille en question était en fait une femme déjà bien trop avancée dans l'âge à son gout)

Mais malgré toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui, et malgré toute l'attention et le soin qu'il avait mis dans sa tenue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le léger sentiment de doute qui s'était installé tout au fond lui.

Il était seul, assis à l'une des tables collées contre la fenêtre. Il avait commandé un café pour essayer de freiner la fatigue qui persistait depuis que son réveil avait sonné. Le soleil matinal passait à travers le carreau pour venir réchauffer son visage, empêchant la fraicheur que laissait entrer chaque nouveau client, de parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Il était prêt.

Mais il était toujours seul.

Il allait venir. C'était obligé. Il lui avait dit. Il avait lui-même fixé le lieu et l'heure (si matinal !) du rendez-vous. Il allait venir. Ca ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter.

Il finit un premier café, puis un deuxième. Il allait venir.

Il sortit dehors fumer une clope, puis une deuxième. Il n'allait plus tarder.

Zayn resta deux heures dans le café, mais Liam ne vint jamais.

**********

Si les mouvements de Harry avaient été rapides et presque incontrôlables dans le salon, il essaya de se calmer une fois dans la chambre. Son cerveau était encore embrouillé par le désir mais il savait qu'il devait aller doucement et ne pas brusquer Louis. Sa priorité était de mettre le jeune homme à l'aise et ses propres envies devaient passer après les siennes. Il devait être absolument certain que c'était ce que voulait Louis, qu'il n'allait pas trop loin. Il devait être capable de s'arrêter à tout le moment s'il sentait que le chatain ne se sentait plus aussi confortable.

Ce sont les pensées qu'il se répéta sans cesse en s'approchant de Louis, mais c'était dur de les laisser s'imprimer dans son cerveau quand le jeune homme le regardait comme ça, ses yeux bleus brillant de toutes ses attentes et ses espérances mais aussi avec une légère lueur de prudence. Son front était encore humide par l'effort qu'ils avaient fourni lors de leur entrainement, et ses cheveux avaient réussi à garder leur effet coiffé-décoiffé si particulier, une mèche retombant élégamment sur le côté de son front. Il portait un t-shirt noir accompagné par un simple jogging gris. Il était tellement différent de quand on pouvait le voir en mission, avec son habituel costume noir et ses cheveux coiffés minutieusement en arrière, et Harry se sentait réellement chanceux d'être l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir voir cette facette de Louis. Son Louis.

Doucement, il vint l'embrasser. Il sentit les mains de Louis se perdre immédiatement dans ses cheveux et il passa lui-même ses bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant leur deux corps. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement contre celles de Louis, et bien vite il sentit sa langue se mêler à la sienne.

Ses mains vinrent glisser jusqu'à ses hanches et passèrent sous son t-shirt pour aller caresser sa peau et demander en même temps une permission silencieuse pour enlever le tissu. Louis lui accorda en se reculant d'à peine un pas, pour passer le vêtement par dessus sa tête avant de retourner immédiatement capturer la bouche du bouclé.

Tous ses sens étaient désomais en alerte en sentant la peau nue de Louis sous ses doigts. Tout était décuplé. Son parfum, sa respiration, le goût de ses lèvres, sa douceur, ses frêles gémissements, ses doigts dans ses cheveux... Toutes les sensations se mélangeaient dans son esprit, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Les mains de Louis, glissèrent le long de sa nuque, puis de son dos avant de venir attraper le bas de son sweat-shirt pour venir le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, peau contre peau, et tout était encore meilleur. Harry ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Et pourtant, ils en n'étaient qu'au début.

Gentiment, il guida Louis jusqu'à son lit et le fit s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de commencer à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son jean. Il pouvait sentir le regard brulant de Louis sur son visage, sur son torse, sur sa peau, traverser toute la longueur de son corps, sans honte cette fois-ci. Finalement et après quelques prouesses acrobatiques, il arriva à faire glisser son slim le long de ses longues jambes. Le relachement de la pression sur son érection était plus que bienvenu.

"Recule un peu"

C'était plus un grognement qu'une parole et il reconaissait à peine sa voix, tellement elle était profonde. Louis s'exécuta, reculant sur le lit pour laisser la place à Harry de le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant, et monta à son tour sur le matelas. Doucement il appuya sur les épaules de Louis pour l'allonger, et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, dans la pâle lumière de la matinée qui venait à peine illuminer la chambre, mais elle était bien là. Blanchâtre, créant un relief brillant sur sa peau, elle partait de son flanc et remontait jusqu'à son épaule dans un arc de cercle irrégulier. Elle devait faire une quinzaine de centimètres de longueur. C'était une simple cicatrice mais Harry sentit une boule se former dans gorge. Parce que non ce c'était pas qu'une simple cicatrice. C'était le témoignage du passé de Louis, de toutes les blessures encore enfouies en lui. Le regard de Harry prit en compte tout le torse de Louis et remarqua deux autres marques. Une sur son ventre, à quelques centimètres à droite de son nombril. La balle de James. Et une autre encore plus bas, sur sa hanche. Deux cicatrices plus petites et circulaires qui habillaient son corps.

En dessous de lui, Louis avait fermé les yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Il sentait ce que Harry faisait, l'inquisition sur son corps, les questions qu'il devait se poser et les réponses qu'il devait automatiquement trouver. Il était marqué, il le savait. Chaque matin quand il se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, il voyait cette horrible trace sillonner jusqu'à son épaule, lui rappelant l'unique raison de continuer sa journée, lui rappelant l'unique espoir qu'il avait encore de retrouver un jour Saïd et lui faire payer. Cette cicatrice était à la fois ce qui avait détruit sa vie et ce qui lui permettait de continuer de la vivre, aussi paradoxale que cela puisse être. Il n'avait plus honte de l'avoir. Il avait appris à vivre avec maintenant et elles faisaient entièrement parties de lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un grand malaise chaque fois que quelqu'un posait ses yeux dessus. Encore plus dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

C'est en sentant des lèvres froides se poser délicatement sur son épaule qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, Harry traça la longue marque de haut en bas en y déposant quelques baisers, avant de se déplacer sur celles qui marquaient son ventre et sa hanche. Enfin, il termina par l'autre côté de son ventre, celui intact, pour y laisser une dernière marque. Sa marque. Et tout en mordillant gentiment la peau bronzée, il défit le cordon gris qui tenait le pantalon de Louis.

Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il remonta le long du torse de Louis pour aller l'embrasser. Encore et encore.

"Tu es tellement magnifique Lou...." S'entendit-il murmurer.

Et ce fut comme un déclic pour Louis qui vint attraper subitement le visage de Harry pour approfondir le baiser qui devint rapidement plus sensuel, leur instinct reprenant le dessus. Louis fit basculer le plus grand, prenant temporairement le dessus en s'allongeant sur lui, leur corps aligné des pieds à la tête. Harry fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Louis jusqu'à pouvoir les passer sous son pantalon qu'il fit glisser jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses pour les laisser poser là, sur le caleçon du jeune homme, n'osant pas aller plus loin.

Soudain, Louis se détacha pour se redresser et se lever. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et sourit face à l'expression étonnée de Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel élan d'assurance. Il se rassit aussitôt, sur ses genoux, face au jeune homme et vint rapidement l'embrasser avant de se reculer à nouveau.

"Harry tu sais que je n'ai jamais... Enfin je n'ai jamais fait ça... Avec un homme."  
"Tu essayes de me dire que tu es vierge, Louis" sourit Harry en venant poser un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du châtain.  
"Arrêtes Harry, si tu veux pas finir tout seul avec un mouchoir."  
"Comme si tu étais capable de partir maintenant."

Et pour prouver son argument il embrassa brutalement le jeune homme, le faisant basculer de nouveau sous lui et passa rapidement une main dans son caleçon pour caresser l'érection de Louis qui gémit sous la rapidité du geste. Ses reins se soulevèrent instinctivement en sentant les longs doigts du bouclé s'enrouler autour de son pénis pour commencer de lents va-et-vient.

"Putain, Harry...."

Harry embrassa la mâchoire de Louis, son cou, son épaule, son torse...

"Harry...."

Encore un fois, le bouclé perdait le contrôle de ses mouvements, qui devenaient plus rapides, pour laisser parler son désir.

"J'ai tellement envie de toi Louis. Tu me rends fou"  
"Harry.... Arrêtes ou je vais..."

Harry se stoppa et se redressa pour regarder Louis. Ses pupilles vertes étaient sombres et dilatées, son expression presque animal.

"Comment tu me veux ?" Dit-il distinctement malgré la profondeur de sa voix.

Sous lui, Louis déglutit et son attention se porta quelques instants sur la ligne de son cou, la peau douce et tannée qui semblait toujours l'attirer comme un aimant, la délicate courbe de sa pomme d'Adam. Louis était parfait en tout point.

"Je ne... Je ne sais pas Harry" répondit Louis.

Harry pouvait distinguer des légers tremblements dans son ton. Il était nerveux. Pour le calmer, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Détends-toi, ok ?"

Louis hocha vivement la tête et Harry bascula sur le lit pour aller ouvrir sa table de chevet. Il en sortit un petit flacon transparent et un carré gris qu'il laissa poser sur le lit près de Louis, puis il retourna se positionner entre les jambes du châtains cette fois-ci, qui l'observait attentivement.

"Je vois que tu es préparé " dit-il avec un faible sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce, en désignant les deux objets que venait d'amener Harry.

Harry sourit à son tour et vint délicatement poser ses mains sur les hanches de Louis.

"On m'a appris à être préparé en toutes circonstances à la Direction."  
"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils parlaient de ce genre de cas...oh merde !"

Harry venait de baisser rapidement son caleçon et le brusque contact avec l'air frais le fit se cabrer subitement. Harry rabaissa ses hanches en appuyant doucement dessus.

"Shhhh, détends-toi Lou" répéta-t-il.

Puis il vint déposer un baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

"Je vais te chevaucher ok ?"

Les yeux de Louis s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes et il hocha de nouveau la tête. Il ne savait pas si la question nécessitait vraiment une réponse de toute façon.

Rapidement Harry se redressa et se débarrassa de son caleçon à son tour puis se rassit sur les cuisses de Louis. Il attrapa ensuite le lubrifiant et commença à l'ouvrir quand Louis se redressa subitement en position assise pour attraper ses poignets et l'arrêter dans son mouvement.

"Harry, je veux pas te faire mal ou quoi que ce soit. Tu es sûr de toi ?"  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas Lou, je vais me préparer et tu auras juste à apprécier la vue puis les sensations ok ? Juste, détends-toi" dit-il, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Louis vint appuyer son front sur son épaule en soufflant.

"Merde, c'est fou comme tout ce qui peut sortir de ta bouche peut paraître obscène, ça me rend dingue."  
"Tu n'as encore rien vu" murmura sensuellement Harry dans son oreille en déposant un baiser sur son lobe.

Et effectivement Louis n'avait encore rien vu. Parce que dans son quart de siècle d'existence, dans les dizaines de films pornos qu'il avait pu voir dans son adolescence et dans les quelques partenaires sexuelles qu'il avait pu avoir, jamais il n'avait vu quelques chose d'aussi érotique que Harry gémissant au dessus de lui, un doigt, puis deux, profondément enfoncés en lui, les paupières complètement serrées et la tête légèrement renversée en arrière. Louis avait au début timidement posé ses mains sur les cuisses de Harry mais ses doigts appliquaient maintenant une forte pression sur les jambes du bouclé, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, traçant probablement quelques bleus qui seraient encore là demain. Il ferma les yeux et expira pour contrôler son orgasme qui menaçait d'exploser juste à la vue aussi stimulante de Harry. Ça aurait pu casser un peu l'ambiance.

Quand il les rouvrit Harry l'observait. Dans le faible éclairage de la chambre ses yeux paraissaient désormais noirs, le regard complètement rongé par le désir. Puis il attrapa le préservatif qu'il déchira et déroula sur le sexe de Louis qui gémit sous le peu de friction qu'il attendait tant. Enfin, Harry se positionna et lentement, lentement, très lentement, il vint s'asseoir sur Louis. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé sur son pubis, il resta sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas s'il allait exploser ou imploser, mais les sensations étaient si fortes qu'il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas durer. Quand il fut sûr que la gêne initiale était passée, il se baissa pour retourner embrasser Louis, qui lui aussi avait gardé les yeux fermés, débordé par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

"Ça va ?" Murmura-t-il en embrassant sa lèvre supérieure, ses deux bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête.  
"Oui... Putain, oui. Bouges, je t'en supplie"

Harry sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis il souleva ses reins et très vite mit en place un rythme dont chaque mouvement le conduisait petit à petit plus près de l'orgasme. Les gémissements, les caresses, les baisers... Tous se confondaient, se mélangeaient. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était en feu et il pouvait sentir chaque goutte de sueur glisser lentement le long de sa nuque puis de son dos, traçant délicatement la courbe de son échine pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres des doigts de Louis qu'il sentait s'enfoncer profondèment dans ses hanches, suivants ses mouvements, le secondant dans sa cadence. Tout était parfait. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Aucun des deux ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, perdu dans leur danse sensuelle, leurs ondulations synchronisées, mais très vite - trop vite - le plaisir devint trop fort et Harry s'abandonna complètement et jouit. Il finit par aller enfoncer sa tête dans le cou de Louis pour aller mordre la peau qui le captivait depuis si longtemps tandis que le chatain gémissait sous la force de son propre orgasme.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, en silence, leurs souffles rapides devenant les seuls maîtres des lieux. Les mains de Louis remontèrent jusqu'à sa tête pour caresser les boucles mouillées à la base de sa nuque. Il sentait les draps trempés de sueur contre son dos et l'air chaud de Harry contre son cou. Quand les battements de leur cœurs retrouvèrent un rythme normal, Harry se redressa pour déposer une multitude de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
"Oui, parfaitement" répondit Louis d'une voix cassée.

Puis il reconnecta leurs lèvres. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien. Apaisé et calme. Il aurait pu rester ainsi et s'endormir pour le reste de la journée, dans les bras de Harry, si l'envie de prendre une douche n'avait pas été aussi forte. Il en fit part à Harry qui grogna à l'idée de se lever. Finalement il se laissa trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils partagèrent une rapide douche chaude qui finit de détendre complètement leurs muscles. Ils retournèrent immédiatement se coucher et s'endormirent aussitôt, leurs jambes entremêlées, leur front à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs mains réunies entre eux. On pouvait presque voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur chacun de leur visage même dans leur sommeil.

**********

C'est le portable que Harry avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt, vibrant sur sa table de chevet, qui le sortit de son repos léger. Il n'avait donné ce numéro qu'à deux personnes et l'une d'entre elles était en ce moment même allongée contre lui. Ça ne pouvait donc être qu'une seule personne.

Lentement, pour ne pas brusquer et réveiller Louis, dont la tête était désormais posée sur son torse, il étendit son bras pour atteindre le téléphone du bout des doigts et l'attraper.

Il grimaca en lisant le message qui était arrivé. Zayn allait encore être d'humeur exécrable après ça.

"Keskecé?"

Harry sourit en entendant Louis marmonner contre lui. Il reposa le portable et revint se blottir contre lui, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher un peu plus, si c'était possible.

"Zayn"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?"  
"Rien. Liam lui a posé un lapin"

Louis ouvrit les yeux et releva un peu la tête en posant une main sur le torse de son amant, pour le regarder.

"Liam et Zayn sont ensemble ?"  
"Bah après ça je ne pense pas, non"

Louis reposa son menton sur la poitrine de Harry, songeur.

"Est-ce que Zayn sait pour nous ?"  
"Euh... oui ?"

Louis soupira, mais vint poser un baiser contre la clavicule de Harry, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas trop fâché.

"Harry, tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens."  
"Et toi, pas assez. C'est Zayn, il ne dira rien."  
"Tu n'en sais rien. Je connais son dossier. C'est moi qui l'ai recruté, et je t'assure qu'il est capable de beaucoup de choses."  
"Quel genre de choses ?"

Louis sourit.

"Tu n'essayerais quand même pas de me soutirer des informations confidentielles ?"  
"Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a aucun avantage à coucher avec le patron ?"

Louis tapa gentiment Harry sur la hanche.

"Aïe. Fais gaffe, t'y es vraiment pas allé de mains mortes à l'entrainement, je vais avoir plein de bleus demain."

Le chatain se souleva un peu et bascula sur Harry pour venir s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha et alla doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils proviennent tous de l'entrainement et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais que je reste pour qu'on s'entraine ensemble. Regarde où on en est maintenant."  
"Quelle horreur ! Allongé l'un sur l'autre dans un lit. J'avais espéré tellement plus de cet entrainement avec toi."  
"Je suis sûr que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, sale fourbe"

Il passa les quelques minutes qui suivirent, le visage enfoncé dans le cou de Harry pour s'appliquer à y laisser un magnifique suçon qui resterait surement là plusieurs jours et qui s'accorderait parfaitement avec les traces laissées sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Puis il rebascula sur le lit pour revenir s'allonger contre Harry, attrapant sa main pour venir lier leurs doigts.

"Tu sais Zayn et Liam ont un point commun" dit-il d'une petite voix.  
"Vraiment ? Moi qui croyait qu'ils étaient les parfaits opposés, je suis déçu."  
"Si. Ils en ont un. Ils se sont tous les deux retrouvés en prison pour avoir voulu protéger une personne qu'ils aimaient."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

L'ambiance taquine et joueuse de leur réveil avait laissé place à quelques chose de plus intime, de plus secret. Harry traçait des petits cercles légers sur l'épaule de Louis - il y remarqua au passage d'autres cicatrices plus petites mais aussi plus nombreuses qui se promenaient sur toute son omoplate - tandis que celui-ci avait délié leurs mains pour jouer avec les longs doigts fins de Harry.

"Zayn a tué un homme. Il s'en était pris à sa soeur. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il avait probablement abusé d'elle, mais Zayn n'a jamais voulu le dire. Il a plaidé coupable à son procès et il n'a pas essayé de se défendre ou de se justifier. Il n'a même pas dit qu'il avait fait cela pour sa soeur. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert en enquêtant sur lui. Il a accepté la sentence sans broncher mais malgré ce qu'il venait de faire pour protéger sa sœur, sa famille l'a renié. Un meutrier ne pouvait pas être accepté parmi eux. Il s'est retrouvé tout seul. C'est pour ça que je l'ai recruté."  
"Quand à Liam, il essayait d'aider son père. Il s'était mis dans de sacrés problèmes d'argent et il devait un paquet de frics à des gens qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de patienter. C'est Liam qui a proposé de payer ses dettes en acceptant de faire tous les larçins qu'ils lui ont demandés. Au début c'était des petites choses : vols à l'étalage, racket, traffics... puis les choses se sont corsées. Ils ont commencé à l'obliger à menacer des gens qui devaient eux aussi de l'argent. Mais il avait beau tout faire, ils ne considéraient jamais la dette de son père comme payée... Finalement, ils lui ont dit qu'elle serait définitivement effacée s'il leur rendait un dernier "service" : il devait mettre le feu à un immeuble. Un immeuble habité. Sauf que Liam n'a pas pu le faire. Du moins pas complètement. Il a déclenché l'alarme incendie avant de mettre le feu, de sorte que tout le monde était déjà sorti quand il a finalement incendié le bâtiment. Ses patrons n'ont pas apprécié. Non seulement ils ont tué son père en représaille mais ils ont aussi fait en sorte qu'il soit arrêté pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis sous leur ordre. Comme Zayn, il ne s'est pas défendu. Il avait tout perdu de toute façon et il se sentait coupable à la fois de la mort de son père, mais aussi de tous ces crimes qu'on l'avait obligé à commettre. Je crois qu'il a vu ma proposition comme une bénédiction. Pour lui c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire pardonner, même si je crois qu'il se sentira coupable toute sa vie."  
"Ce n'était pas de sa fautre" murmura Harry, "Il voulait aider son père"  
"Bien sûr" répondit Louis en embrassant les doigts du bouclé, "Mais ce n'est pas facile de faire comprendre ça à quelqu'un comme Liam. Il était sérieusement perturbé en arrivant à la Direction, Eleanor a eu du boulot avec lui. Elle lui a appris à gérer sa culpabilité en essayant d'être le meilleur agent possible et en restant droit en toute occasion. C'est pour ça que ça m'étonnne qu'il décide d'enfreindre les règles avec Zayn."  
"Il n'a rien enfreint pour le moment, il fait surtout languir Zayn, mais au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi."  
"Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à qui tu fais confiance Harry. Chaque agent de la Direction a un lourd passé, et ils sont généralement imprévisibles."

Harry pouvait presque sentir le fantôme de James planer au dessus de l'amertume de cette phrase.

"Zayn n'est pas qu'un dossier, Louis. Il ne se définit pas que par ce qu'il a pu faire auparavant. Et puis ça serait vraiment hypocrite de ma part de le juger pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Il me fait confiance et je lui fais confiance. C'est comme ça que ça marche."  
"Et moi je te fais confiance. Et si tu me dis que je n'ai pas de raisons de douter de Zayn, alors je te crois."

Harry sourit et attrapa le menton de Louis d'une main pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

"Je croyais que tu devais être à la Direction dans un heure. T'es en retard." dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil.  
"Je sais, mais je me suis dit que pour une fois je pouvais rester avec toi."  
"Zayn avait raison alors, vous êtes tous très facilement corruptibles dans cette agence."  
"Je ne suis même pas désolé, agent Harry" répondit Louis, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres qui disparut lorsqu'il vint embrasser son amant.

**********

À sa grande surprise, le bipeur de Harry sonna dans la soirée. Il pensait qu'il aurait le droit à un laps de temps plus important entre deux missions, mais apparemment la Direction n'aimait pas laisser de répits à ses agents.

Il éteignit donc la rediffusion d'un des épisodes de XFactor sur lequel il était tombé après le départ de Louis, prit ses clefs de voiture et conduisit jusqu'à la Direction.

Dans les couloirs de l'agence, il entendit une voix féminine appeler son prénom.

"Harry ! Harry !"

Le bouclé se retourna pour voir une jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans courir vers lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui volaient derrière elle et un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Hey ! Sandra !"

Sandra était la dernière recrue de la Direction. Elle avait été recrutée deux semaines avant la promotion de Harry et celui-ci s'était un peu attaché à elle, non seulement parce qu'elle l'avait remplacé en tant que "nouveau" mais aussi parce qu'il avait trouvé l'innocence de la jeune fille touchante. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sandra faisait ici. Elle avait un cœur d'or et une naïveté déconcertante. Elle n'avait de toute évidence jamais approché un flingue avant d'arriver en tant que recrue et faire du mal à quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'en se battant avec lui, semblait bien au dessus de ses forces.

Harry avait essayé de lui donner quelques conseils selon ses propres expériences en tant que recrue mais s'il était parfaitement honnête la jeune fille n'en n'était pas vraiment une bonne. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun point fort pour pallier à ses faiblesses, que ce soit dans la force, la précision ou l'habileté, et quand Harry était parti de la Direction il s'était sérieusement demandé si la jeune fille obtiendrait un jour une mission de graduation. C'est pour ça qu'il fut très surpris quand la jeune fille l'eut rejoint et qu'elle lui dit :

"Devine quoi ! Je vais avoir ma première mission !"

Le sourire de Sandra était tellement grand qu'il en devenait contagieux et Harry se sentait réellement heureux pour elle.

"Sandra, c'est super ! Tes entraînements se sont mieux passés alors ? "  
"Bah honnêtement je n'ai pas vu de grands changements mais je suppose que les agents ont dû remarquer quelque chose vu qu'ils m'ont proposé la mission. Ça sera pour la semaine prochaine !"

Ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à discuter de la vie de Harry en tant qu'agent avant que celui-ci ne se rappelle qu'il était censé se dépêcher d'aller en salle des opérations après un appel. Il quitta donc Sandra précipitamment et entra dans la grande salle informatique. Il se dirigea directement vers Niall qui était comme toujours occupé derrière son ordinateur quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement derrière lui pour laisser entrer Zayn. Harry fut surpris de voir le métis ici, encore plus quand il vit Zayn l'ignorer complètement pour aller s'installer sur la chaise en face de Niall, chaise que Harry était prêt à occuper.

"Salut Niall !"

Le blond releva la tête et regarda Zayn suspicieusement.

"Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Je t'ai pas bipé"  
"Dois-je avoir une raison pour voir mon écossais préféré ?"  
"Je suis irlandais"  
"Peu importe, on est tous voisins, c'est la beauté du Royaume-Uni !"  
"Tu as déjà eu des cours de géographie Zayn ?"  
"Bref ! Alors Niall, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir aujourd'hui ? Quelques cartouches ? De l'alcool ? Donne-moi ton offre, et je te fournis ça !"

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Zayn faire un clin d'œil à Niall. Est-ce que Zayn avait perdu la tête ?

"Je pense que la question c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que  _toi_  tu veux Zayn..." Répondit Niall, un léger sourire commençant à apparaître sur ses lèvres.  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Je t'en prie, j'en ai vu des agents défiler ici et me faire toutes sortes de propositions contre quelques informations. Mais malheureusement pour toi c'est fini ce temps là !"  
"Tu as accepté mes clopes il y a même pas une semaine contre l'adresse de Harry !"  
"C'était jusqu'à ce que Louis me chope en train de fumer dans les chiottes et me force à rentrer chez moi."  
"C'est ça les punitions de Louis ? Je devrais essayer de le mettre en colère pour voir... Mais revenons à nos affaires, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te ferais plaisir Nialler... je peux t'appeler Nialler ?"  
"Non"  
"Super ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Je peux littéralement tout t'avoir !"  
"Zayn, j'ai vraiment besoin de rien en ce moment et Louis est tout le temps sur mon dos pour que je passes moins de temps ici, donc même si j'ai besoin de quelque chose je peux me l'acheter."  
"Oh allez Niall, un beau jeune homme comme toi doit bien avoir quelques envies cachées..."

Et comme Zayn n'avait définitivement aucune honte, il alla attraper la main de Niall qui était attachée à sa souris d'ordinateur et la caressa un peu à l'aide son pouce en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec ce qu'il aurait défini lui-même comme son "sourire ravageur".

"Dis moi tout Nialler..."

Harry ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Niall choisit la première option apparemment puisqu'il explosa d'un grand rire tonitruant.

"Tu me dragues Zayn sérieusement ? Ahahah c'est énorme ! On me l'avait encore jamais fait ce coup là ! Ahahah !"

Zayn relâcha précipitamment sa main et prit un air renfrogné.

"Non, je te draguais pas"

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Niall pour qu'il retrouve un minimum de sérieux.

"Si, tu me draguais, c'était trop marrant" dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux "Bon allez pour l'effort fourni, dis-moi ce qu'il te faut, et je verrais si je peux te donner l'info"

Zayn hésita, n'étant pas sûr que le blond soit vraiment redevenu sérieux ou pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry.

"Euh, j'aurais besoin que tu me dises où était un agent ce matin vers 9h."  
"Nan, ça je peux pas Zayn, c'est trop confidentiel."  
"Tu m'as refilé l'adresse de Harry sans problème la dernière fois."  
"J'étais en manque de nicotine. Autre chose ?"  
"Ok, est-ce que tu peux me dire s'il était en mission au moins ?"  
"Ouais, ça je peux le faire. Son nom ?"  
"Liam"

Niall regarda Zayn avec un autre de ces petits sourires qui laissait penser qu'il savait bien plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître, avant de retourner son attention sur son écran. En fait Harry avait parfois l'impression que Niall savait tout. Comme s'il était capable de faire 2+2 dans sa tête plus vite que les autres.

"Alors voyons voir. Liam.... Nope ! Il n'était pas en mission, ni ce matin, ni hier soir, et il n'en a pas de prévue dans les prochains jours... Pas comme notre ami Harry ici présent qui attend toujours d'ailleurs..."  
"Oh oui Harry, salut !" Répondit Zayn en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Harry lui donna un sourire sarcastique pour enfin daigner remarquer sa présence, mais Zayn ne prit même pas le temps de le noter, il se précipitait déjà vers la porte, en remerciant rapidement Niall, qui secouait la tête devant l'attitude de l'agent.

"Ok, à nous Harry ! Tu es déjà allé visiter la magnifique campagne autour de Reading ?"

Comme toujours Harry répondit négativement à la question et Niall se lança alors dans l'explication de la mission. Cela paraissait être une simple mission d'espionnage. Harry devrait s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment avec deux autres agents et récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur ce qui semblait être un réseau de prostitution qui s'était créé et répandu dans tout le sud de l'Angleterre. La mission ne nécessitait pas une grande préparation et Harry partirait demain avec Matt qu'il connaissait de sa première mission catastrophique et Mickael, un agent apparemment expérimenté qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Harry sortit de la salle des opérations le pas léger. Il passait une bonne journée.

**********

Harry n'était même pas encore à son étage lorsqu'il entendit les grognements de Nick provenant du pallier.

"Toujours ces problèmes de porte ?"

Nick se retourna en voyant arriver Harry et souffla.

"Oui, j'ai essayé d'appeler le proprio mais il m'ignore. J'ai dû tuer son chien dans une autre vie ou quelques chose comme ça."  
"Je peux essayer ?"

Nick se décala en faisant un geste de la main pour montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance. Le précédent appartement de Harry était merdique. Du sol au plafond. Le seul avantage qu'il avait, était le misérable loyer qui était en accord parfait avec l'état des meubles. Pas un seul tiroir, pas une seule porte, pas un seul verrou ne fonctionnait correctement et Harry avait donc su développer de nombreuses techniques pour arriver à les ouvrir sans se provoquer de crise de nerfs à chaque essai. Il ne lui fallut donc que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte de Nick qui le regarda ébahi.

"Ça fait six mois que j'habite ici, j'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir aussi vite. C'est quoi, des pouvoirs magiques ? Vous charmez les portes ?"  
"On peut dire ça" répondit Harry en souriant.  
"Il faudra vraiment que je vous invite à entrer un jour pour vous payer un coup et vous remercier mais ce soir je suis désolé mais je suis exténué. J'ai eu une journée déplorable au boulot."  
"Vous travaillez dans quoi ?"  
"Je suis médecin. Officiellement chirurgien dans un an si tout se passe bien. D'où les horaires du soir. Et vous ? Vous revenez aussi du boulot ou vous étiez simplement sorti prendre l'air ?"

Les paroles de Louis sur la confiance qu'il ne fallait pas donner trop rapidement revinrent à l'esprit de Harry. Il avait déjà foiré sur le prénom, il ne devait donc pas merder sur le métier. Il tenta de se rappeler les nombreuses informations que Louis lui avait données sur sa couverture lors de son installation.

"Je suis contrôleur dans une gare. Je contrôle les départs et les arrivées des trains. Les retards aussi. C'est parfois ennuyeux et je dois parfois me taper des astreintes les week-ends et les soirs mais ça paye bien et mon employeur me fournit mon appart donc c'est pratique"  
"Oui j'imagine. Hum...vous... Vous vivez avec votre copain ?"

Harry leva un sourcil. La question était devenue bien plus personnelle. Nick comprit son erreur en voyant l'expression du bouclé.

"Excusez-moi ça ne me regarde pas, je fais des suppositions sans rien savoir. Désolé, ignorez la question"  
"Non, non c'est pas grave..."  
"Si, si ça l'est, je suis désolé. D'accord. Ok, alors je vais aller me coucher et espérer que vous ne me prendrez pas pour un gros fouineur la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera et que vous mettrez ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Au revoir et merci encore !"

Harry sourit un peu face à l'embarras de son voisin qui finit par rentrer précipitamment dans son appartement, les joues encore enflammées.

**********

Il était tard quand Louis reçu l'appel le lendemain soir. Probablement proche des deux heures, il ne fit pas vraiment attention.

"Louis ?"  
"Oui"  
"Ramène-toi tout de suite, on a un gros problème sur la mission Big Mouse, on a perdu le contact avec les agents en pleine opération" cria presque Niall dans le téléphone.

Louis se redressa immédiatement dans son lit. La mission Big Mouse était celle de Harry.


	15. I just gotta get you out of the cage I'm a young lover's rage

**_Warning (oui encore): Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence qui peuvent choquer (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...)._ **

 

 

  
Louis entra en trombe dans la salle des opérations, faisant sursauter Niall et les quelques agents présents dans la pièce.

"Que-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler la panique dans sa voix.  
"On ne sait pas" répondit immédiatement Niall, "Tout se passait bien, puis on a entendu un coup de feu, des cris, puis plus rien"  
"Pas un seul ne répond ?"  
"Non"  
"Et leur traqueur ?"  
"Tous actifs. Les trois signaux proviennent de l'intérieur du bâtiment"  
"Même celui de Mickaël ?"  
"Oui"

Louis essayait de réfléchir le plus vite possible à la situation, mais son cerveau, peu coopératif, ne cessé de lui crier  _Harry!Harry!Harry!Harry!_

"Ok. On bipe l'équipe d'intervention et on sort l'hélico. On doit agir tout de suite"  
"Compris"  
"Et... Bipe Zayn aussi, il pourra être utile”

Niall leva les sourcils à cette demande, mais s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Soudain, le bruit d'un bip, similaire à ceux que l'on pouvait entendre dans les chambres d'hôpitals retentit dans la pièce et commença à s'accélerer rapidement.

Niall regarda Louis, qui avait la même expression terrifiée sur le visage. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit s'arrêta.

Niall n'avait jamais vu Louis aussi blême. Tout le sang semblait avoir quitté sa tête, et il se mit à trembler en s'approchant des ordinateurs.

"C'est qui ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Niall ne voulait pas regarder. Il savait ce que ce bruit signifiait. Il savait aussi ce qu'impliquait son arrêt. Il leva tout de même les yeux vers son écran.

"Matt"

Matt était mort. Louis venait de perdre un agent. Un agent qu'il appréciait. Il souffla, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir soulagé, mais cette même partie de cerveau qui ne cessait de lui crier le prénom de son amant ne put s'empêcher de se calmer un peu.

"Plus de signal ?"  
"Non"

Matt était mort. Louis avait du mal à réaliser, mais cela voulait aussi dire que la situation était grave. Très grave.

La puce des agents, implantée dans leur nuque, était bien plus qu'un simple signal GPS pour les repérer. Ellel permettait aussi de savoir si un agent, généralement en danger, était toujours vivant ou non. Si le signal s'éteignait, l'agent était mort. Si le coeur de l'agent ne battait plus, la puce s'arrêtait de fonctionner. Le signal de Matt venait de s'éteindre. C'était trop tard.

"Il se passe quelque chose de sérieux là-bas. Il faut qu'on y aille immédiatement" dit Louis en essayant de se recomposer. "Où en est l'équipe d'intervention ?"  
"En chemin Louis"  
"L'hélico ?"  
"Presque prêt"  
"Bien, je pars avec eux. Envois-les directement à l'héliport, je leur expliquerais la situation"  
"Fait attention Louis, ça peut être dange..."

Mais Louis avait déjà quitté la pièce.

**********

PAN!

_Ploc ploc ploc ploc_

Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux, mais ne trouva que du noir.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc_

Sa nuque était raide et douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc_

Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, et il semblait être allongé sur une surface dure et sale. Par terre peut-être ?

_Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc_

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit, bon dieu ? Ca le rendait fou. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voyait rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Tant bien que mal, il essaya de relever sa tête, mais la douleur dans son cou lui porta un coup au coeur et l'obligea à rester allongé. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, sans qu'il en ait conscience.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc_

"Ah, je crois que notre invité est réveillé..."

Une voix rauque, froide, provenant d'un côté de la pièce, lui provoqua un frisson le long de son échine. Il n'aimait pas cette situation du tout. Le noir complet, envahissant, étouffant, lui faisait peur. Il sentit le sol vibrer légérement sous sa tête et entendit des pas se rapprocher.

"Alors gamin, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là ?"

BAM. Le coup fut douloureux, mais plus par la surprise que par sa force. Un coup de pied sans doute. En plein dans ses côtes. Pour se protéger, il se replia un peu sur lui-même, remontant ses jambes contre son ventre. Ses bras attachés, tiraient dans son dos. Il avait mal.

Le deuxième coup fut aussi douloureux, mais la surpise était moins grande cette fois-ci. La force, en revanche, semblait avoir doublé... Il gémit.

"Pleurniche pas gamin et dis-moi plutot ce que tu fais ici"

Il n'avait même pas la force de répondre. Il savait qu'il risquait un troisième coup. Tant pis. Son cerveau était complètement dans le brouillard. Il fonctionnait à peine et ne lui donnait pas la possibilité d'émettre d'autres sons.

"Tu comprends pas ce que je te dis, ou tu es juste inconscient du danger ?"

L'homme était accroupi à côté de lui, maintenant. Il sentit deux mains lui agripper brutalement les cheveux.

"Réponds !"  
"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

C'était un cri de détresse. Sa voix brisée avait à peine réussi à finir la phrase. Il était quasiment sûr qu'on lui avait mit un baillon sur les yeux et c'était la seule chose qui empêchait ses larmes de couler. Il n'était pas fort. Il ne pouvait pas endurer ça. Il n'était  _pas_  prêt.

"Pour qui tu travailles ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai trouvé, toi et tes amis, en train de fouiller dans mes affaires ?"

Harry ne répondit pas et il sentit le troisième coup arriver. En plein dans le visage. Bam. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose craquer dans sa machoire.  _Ouch_.

Il sentit de nouveau ces deux mains rêches s'enfoncer dans ses boucles, mais ce geste fut suivie par la lumière. L'homme venait de lui enlever son baillon et il cligna quelques fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Elle était sombre, très mal éclairée par la seule fenêtre qui se situait en hauteur des murs du batiment.

L'homme au dessus de lui le regardait. Il avait de longs cheveux sombres dont quelques mêches sales retombaient devant son visage, deux petits yeux obscurs et vicieux et une barbe de quelques jours qui lui donnait une allure encore plus hirsute. Il était répugnant et Harry ressentit imédiatemment une haine profonde à l'égard de cet homme. Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il venait de le frapper à trois reprises sans lui laisser le moyen de se défendre. Non c'était plus que ça, c'était viscérale.

Harry avait déjà vu cet homme à la Direction. Niall lui avait montré sa photo. Il faisait partie des hommes les plus recherchés de l'Europe du Nord. Tout de suite, le cerveau de Harry n'arrivait pas à retrouver son nom, mais il savait qu'il avait à son actif plusieurs meutres et qu'il était suspecté d'être à l'origine d'un traffic de prostitués provenant d'Europe de l'Est. Cette suspicion était la raison principale pour laquelle Harry, Matt et Mickaël s'étaient infiltré dans le bâtiment, mais Harry avait encore du mal à se rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il était en train de fouiller parmi des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers et puis quoi ? Le vide. Un grand trou semblait s'être creusé dans sa mémoire. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler ce qu'il y avait lu. Est-ce que tout ça n'allait servir à rien ?

L'homme l'attrapa subitement par le col de son t-shirt et le redressa pour l'asseoir contre le mur. Cela ranima la douleur dans sa nuque. Cet homme n'avait de toute évidence aucune considération pour ses "invités". Puis il enchaina avec le quatrième coup. Toujours au visage.

"Pour qui tu travailles ?"

Harry sentit quelques chose couler le long de sa joue. Une larme ? C'est en sentant le goût ferreux dans la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il comprit que c'était du sang. Il était mal. Vraiment mal.

"Pour qui tu travailles, putain ?"  
"MI6" balbutia faiblement Harry, craignant la prochaine violence.  
"MI6 ?"

_C'est ce que je viens de dire espèce d'abruti._

"Oui"  
"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"

_Oui._

"Non"  
"T'es qu'un gamin ! Tu crois que je vais croire que les services secrets embauchent des petites merdes dans ton genre ?"  
"Ma mère a toujours dit que j'était un enfant précoce"

BAM. Celui-là il l'avait peut-être cherché. C'était le troisième coup de poing dans son visage et il sentait la douleur s'insinuer progressivement dans chacun de ses pores, laissant toute sa figure en feu.

"Pour qui tu travailles ?"

Silence.

"Tu crois que je suis pas sérieux hein ? Tu crois que je peux pas te tuer en un claquement de doigts ?"

Silence.

"Regarde, gamin"

L'homme se décala, dégagant le champ de vision de Harry et ce dernier eut un haut-le-coeur. Il était assis sur une chaise, la tête penchée en avant, le haut du corps retenu uniquement par une corde serrée autour des bras et du buste, du sang coulant lentement le long de son visage, partant du trou noir en plein milieu de son front, traçant un sillon rouge sur la joue, et se réunissant en fines gouttelettes sur son menton, pour finalement aller s'écraser par terre, se mêlant à la flaque qui se créait peu à peu au pied de la chaise, les yeux encore ouverts dans une expression d'horreur éternellement figée. Matt. Matt était mort.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc_

"Il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions lui non plus..."

Harry regarda son tortionnaire, horrifié. Il allait mourir. Il en était sûr. Il avait tué Matt. Matt était mort. Matt était mort. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour Harry. Il allait mourir aussi.

"Pour qui tu travailles ?"

Il allait mourir, à quoi bon répondre ? Il garda le silence. Il sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge en repensant au corps sans vie de Matt, assis à quelques mètres de lui. Les gouttes de son sang qui coulait lentement de son visage furent temporairement le seul bruit qui retentissait dans la pièce. La brève pensée que ce n'était pas la douleur ou le bruit du sang qui l'avait réveillé mais plutôt le retentissement du coup de feu, mettant fin à la vie de Matt, lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Il avait tué Matt juste en face de lui, alors qu'il était encore inconscient.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc_

Ce bruit allait le rendre fou. Il avait envie de crier. De frapper l'homme en face de lui. Il avait envie de le tuer. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti ce besoin de meurtre. Pas même pour son beau-père. Il voulait cet homme mort à ses pieds, la même expression figée sur le visage que celle de Matt. Il le voulait mort après une longue et atroce agonie.

La haine brouillait de nouveau sa vue. L'homme saisit subitement son visage par une main. La pression sur sa mâchoire était insupportable, mais il ne lui laisserait plus le plaisir d'entendre sa douleur. Il pouvait le faire. Il était prêt, maintenant.

"J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule gamin, et tu vas vite le comprendre"

Après une dernière claque rapide dans sa joue, l'homme se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux. S'il les rouvrait, son regard se porterait automatiquement sur le corps de Matt et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter cette vision.

Matt était mort. Où était Mickaël ? Mort aussi ? Est-ce que Harry serrait le dernier de la liste ? Ou le deuxième ?

L'homme revint. Harry ouvrit les yeux et le défia du regard. Il ne baisserait pas la tête devant cette pourriture. Il s'accroupit à nouveau près de Harry et déposa un paquet noir à côté de lui.

"Tu sais, mes nombreuses années dans le métier m'ont appris beaucoup de choses sur la torture..."

Tandis qu'il parlait, il déplia soigneusement un torchon blanc sur le sol, puis ouvrit le paquet et en sorti consciencieusement son contenu sur le torchon, alignant les objets parallèlement : un petit couteau, une pince, une aiguille, un flingue. Harry regarda et déglutit. Il allait avoir mal.

"Comme le fait que nos terminaisons nerveuses sont les plus présentes à chaque extrémité de notre corps, tu le savais ?"

Il attrapa le couteau d'une main et le flingue de l'autre en le braquant sur la tête de Harry, puis il passa son bras derrière son corps et défit d'un coup sec le lien qui maintenait ses mains attachées. Harry sentit le relâchement de la pression sur ses poignets et les libéra immédiatement pour les ramener devant lui, mais de la main qui avait lâché le couteau l'homme lui attrapa un poignet. Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait pas que cette personne le touche. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas avec un revolver braqué sur son front.

"Tes doigts par exemple... le bout de tes doigts renferme une multitude de terminaisons nerveuses. Ton nez aussi ou encore tes orteils. Ce sont les endroits les plus sensibles de notre corps. C'est ici que les sensations sont les plus fortes... Comme la douleur..."

L'homme prit lentement l'aiguille et la plaça juste devant le visage de Harry.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pour qui tu travailles, gamin ?"

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux puis cracha par terre, juste devant les genoux du meurtrier qui lui faisait face. La salive était teintée de rouge sur le sol.

"Non"

Pour tout dire, il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Ça semblait tellement cool dans les films. En situation réelle, peut-être un peu moins, mais tant pis. Au moins, il lui restait un minimum de dignité.

L'homme, en revanche, ne trouva pas ça "cool". Son regard se remplit de colère et une expression furieuse déforma son visage. Il serra la main de Harry qu'il avait toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, le força à déplier les doigts puis enfonça cruellement l'aiguille de quelques centimètres dans son majeur.

_Cette douleur_. Cette douleur était incomparable. Insupportable. Insoutenable. Il cria. A s'en briser les cordes vocales. L'aiguille était plantée dans son doigt et il pouvait la sentir traverser tout son corps désormais en flammes. Entrer par chaque extrémité et ressortir par une autre. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que sa peau se décollait, laissant découvrir chaque couche d'épiderme à vif qui se recroquevillait petit à petit comme du papier brûlé. Son corps tremblait, prit de soubresauts incontrôlables. Des millions et des millions de chocs électriques parcouraient chacun de ses membres.

Sa vision se noircit et il s'évanouit de nouveau, avec l'idée qu'il ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais.

**********

_Harry a 6 ans et quelque chose n'est pas normal. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr en fait. Peut être que si après tout. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du manger autant de bonbons dans le bus, en fait. Mais généralement quand il rentre de l'école, sa maman ne pleure pas sur le canapé. Et le Monsieur (Maman veut qu'il l'appelle Papa, mais c'est trop bizarre, alors il continue de l'appeler Monsieur) qui est souvent à la maison en ce moment, ne crie pas dans le salon._

_Donc quelque chose n'est pas normal. Parce que Maman pleure et le Monsieur-Que-Maman-Veut-Qu'il-Appelle-Papa crie. Et il est quasiment sûr que si Maman pleure c'est parce qu'il crie sur elle en fait._

_Tout d'un coup il a peur. Il n'aime pas les gens qui crient. Il n'aime pas quand Maman lui crie dessus parce qu'il fait des bêtises ou quand Gemma lui crie dessus parce qu'il est entré dans sa chambre sans sa permission._

_Harry n'aime pas les cris et ce Monsieur n'arrête pas de crier sur sa Maman._

_Mais il aime encore moins les coups. Il a eu une fessée un jour. Il était sorti de la maison en cachette pour aller jouer près de la route avec son nouveau ballon rouge. Maman était furieuse, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille dehors sans prévenir. Alors elle l'a tapé sur les fesses. Oh, pas très fort, et le soir, en y repensant dans son lit, tout en ravalant ses larmes de honte, il s'était dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment fait mal. Il était juste triste d'avoir mis Maman en colère._

_Mais ce coup-là. Celui-là il doit faire mal. Harry ne sait pas quoi dire, ne sait pas quoi faire. Il vient de voir Monsieur frapper très fort Maman au visage, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il vient de rentrer de l'école et il voulait un peu jouer avec ses voitures avant de faire ses devoirs, mais au lieu de ça Maman pleure encore plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Elle ne sait pas qu'il est là, qu'il les observe à l'entrée du salon. Quand Harry est triste, Maman lui fait un bisou et le serre très fort. Voilà ce qu'il doit faire ! Après Maman arrêtera de pleurer et Harry pourra aller jouer avec ses voitures. Mais il n'a pas fait deux pas vers Maman que Gemma l'attrape vers le bras et le tire vers le couloir qui mène jusqu'à sa chambre puis le pousse un peu à l'intérieur et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle s'accroupit un peu devant lui. Harry ne comprend toujours rien._

_"Harry tu ne dois pas aller dans le salon d'accord ?"  
"Mais pourquoi ? Maman est triste et elle pleure. Il faut lui faire un câlin"  
"Non Harry, tu ne dois pas y aller. C'est dangereux !"_

_Son ton est dur. Harry ne comprend pas. Sa sœur est toujours gentille avec lui. Sauf quand il fait des bêtises bien sûr. Mais sinon, Gemma est gentille, elle ne se fâche pas, elle est douce._

_"Tu m'as compris Harry, tu ne vas pas dans le salon !"  
"Mais Gem, Maman elle..."  
"Arrêtes Harry et fait moi confiance d'accord ? Laisse moi te protéger. Je suis ta grande sœur, je dois te protéger, alors tu restes ici"_

_Puis Gemma sort et le laisse tout seul. Et maintenant c'est Harry qui a envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il a 6 ans et qu'il ne comprend pas. Et il est furieux de ne pas comprendre. Des larmes de colère commencent à s'échapper de ses grands yeux verts, bien trop grands pour son petit visage. Il n'est plus un bébé, ok ? Ils doivent arrêter de le traiter comme tel._

_Furibond, il court jusqu'à son lit et se jette sous sa couette en la remontant au dessus de sa tête. Tant pis s'il ne joue pas aux voitures, et tant pis s'il ne fait pas ses devoirs. Il en a marre qu'on le prenne encore pour un petit bébé. Il s'endort, presque immédiatement, en ignorant les cris qui proviennent du salon._

_Plus tard dans la nuit, quelqu'un se couche à ses côtés. Il sent le parfum de Maman. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se retourne vers elle et la regarde. Ils sont un peu à l'étroit tous les deux dans le petit lit d'enfant recouvert des draps rouges et bleus Spiderman._

_Les yeux de Maman sont tout rouge et sa joue aussi. Harry n'est plus fâché maintenant. Alors il lui fait un bisou et il se serre fort, très fort contre elle._

_Parce que c'est toujours ce que fait Maman quand il est triste._

**********

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve ?

_Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc_

Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était toujours séquestré dans le bâtiment. Son agresseur lui avait remis son bâillon sur les yeux et ses mains étaient de nouveau attachées mais devant lui cette fois. Sa main gauche le faisait souffrir et il avait encore l'impression de sentir l'aiguille transpercer son doigt, sa main, son corps entier. Il ressentait comme une colonie entière de fourmis qui se baladait dans tous son bras, de haut en bas, remontant et descendant indéfiniment. Et ça faisait un mal de chien bordel. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Ou être mort.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas mort ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce connard ne l'avait pas encore tué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Il entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme et tout son corps se tendit. Il était de retour...

“Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui ? Il faut s'en débarrasser. Ils risquent de vouloir le récupérer”  
“Le temps qu'on ne saura pas qui est derrière ce “ils”, on le garde aussi. L'un des deux finira bien par parler”

Ils étaient deux. Ils étaient deux, et ça pouvait faire deux fois plus mal. Merde. Mais d'après ce qu'ils disaientt Mickaël était encore vivant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ? Harry ne voulait pas revivre une telle douleur. Il en serait incapable. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour la Direction. Ça pourrait être pire. Il mettrait tout le monde en danger. Louis, Zayn, Liam, Sandra... Louis... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Était-il tranquillement en train de dormir ? De penser à lui ? Il allait mourir. Et il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ni les petites rides qui apparaissaient aux coins de ses beaux yeux bleus quand il rigolait un peu trop fort. Ni son sourire qui pouvait illuminer une pièce entière tellement il était sincère. Ni son visage. Sa gueule d'ange. Ses cheveux. Ses mains. Ses jambes. Son ventre...  _Louis_. Et cette pensée aussi faisait mal. Peut-être même plus mal que l'idée de se faire à nouveau enfoncer une aiguille dans le doigt.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Tant mieux. Ils chuchotaient des paroles qu'Harry n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie de déchiffrer. Il était fatigué.

“Réveille-le alors ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !”

Non, non, non, non ! Bam. Un coup dans les côtes. Il commençait à ne plus les sentir. Tout son corps était encore engourdi et il se sentait anesthésié par toutes les endorphines que son cerveau avait sécrété pour essayer de le protéger de la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être stone en fait. Comme s'il avait pris une trop grosse dose de coke et qu'il ne savait désormais plus différencier le mal du bien-être, le chaud du froid, le réel de l'imaginaire, l'inconfortable de l'agréable. Ce sol était définitivement inconfortable en tout cas.

“Réveille-toi gamin !”

L'homme s'agenouilla à coté de lui et lui arracha le bâillon. Ses pupilles le brûlaient et il sentit immédiatement les larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. L'homme se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

“Tu t'es décidé à parler ?”

Harry ne répondit rien. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Il ne parlerait pas. Pour Louis. Il ne parlerait pas.

“Tu sais, ce n'est pas du courage que tu as. C'est de la stupidité”

De nouveau, il souleva Harry pour le rasseoir contre le mur. Tout allait recommencer, il le savait. L'aiguille, la douleur insupportable, le feu dans ses os, dans ses muscles et l'envie d'en finir. De mourir. De ne jamais se réveiller. Parce qu'à quoi bon vivre, si c'était pour ressentir une pareille douleur ?

“Comme je te l'ai expliqué, ce sont les extrémités de ton corps qui sont les plus sensibles. Il y en a une que je n'ai pas cité mais tu dois sûrement la connaître”

La main de l'homme vint agripper son entrejambe fermement et Harry se redressa un peu, son corps réagissant immédiatement. Oui, il la connaissait bien celle-là.

Le meurtrier vint murmurer dans son oreille, de sa voix froide et tranchante. Comme une lame.

“Tu crois que c'est quoi qui ferais le plus mal ici ? L'aiguille ou la pince ?” dit-il en resserrant considérablement sa prise, provoquant un gémissement plaintif chez Harry.

“Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ? Tu as dit la pince ? Ou peut-être que tu as voulu me dire pour qui tu travailles ?”

La pression sur son entrejambe devenait de plus en plus forte, compressante et insupportable. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants...

“Toujours rien ? Ça sera la pince alors !”

Et il donna un dernier coup de poing dans le visage de Harry, pour faire bonne mesure, avant de se relever. Harry était sonné. Il laissa sa tête retomber mollement contre le mur. De la sueur coulait de son front, se mélangeant au sang qui coagulait près de son arcade. Il avait mal à la mâchoire et sa lèvre inférieure, probablement fendue, le piquait. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était assis toute la journée sur son bras et les sensations de picotements ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, c'était pour voir son tortionnaire s'approcher de lui, un sourire vicieux sur le visage, un flingue dans une main, une pince dans l'autre. Merde.

La porte explosa. Oh ça, Harry ne s'y attendait pas. L'homme en face de lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il s'attendait encore moins à voir Louis entrer dans la pièce, arme à la main, une détermination presque inquiétante inscrite sur son visage. Trois ou quatre agents -Harry avait du mal à les compter, tout allait très vite- se déployèrent à la suite de Louis. Rapidement, ils encerclèrent la pièce, en prenant d'assaut chaque recoin et pointant tous leur arme sur l'homme qui lui faisait face qui avait maintenant l'expression de surprise la plus abrutissante que Harry n'avait jamais eu. Il aurait pu rire, si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique et s'il n'avait pas eu peur que ça lui déclenche un ulcère.

“Tu recules et tu poses ce que tu as dans les mains. Tout de suite !” ordonna Louis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy comme ça, pensa Harry. Avec sa jolie bouille et ses cheveux en bataille, on aurait dit qu'il venait de tomber du lit. Ou qu'il venait de faire sauvagement l'amour. Les deux étaient possibles non ? Ça lui allait bien comme look, la détermination.

L'homme s'exécuta et recula de plusieurs pas. Harry vit du coin de l'oeil, l'un des agents s'approcher doucement du corps de Matt, et poser une main sur son épaule, qui devait être froide maintenant. Pauvre Matt.

Puis Louis s'approcha de l'homme et lui décocha l'une des plus belles droites de l'histoire des droites. Si Harry avait eu des pompons, il l'aurait encouragé joyeusement ! Mais il n'avait ni pompon, ni force, ni courage, ni lucidité apparemment. L'homme s'écroula par terre et Louis se précipita directement vers lui pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

"Harry est-ce que ça va ?"

Deux doigts, froids mais délicats, vinrent se poser contre sa carotide.

"A merveille"

Tout en prenant son pouls, Louis écarta les quelques boucles qui étaient collées à son front par le mélange de sueur et de sang, pour regarder dans ses yeux. Harry trouvait que ceux de Louis renfermaient beaucoup de peur. Quelque chose qu'on avait du mal à remarquer sous le masque de sûreté qu'il dégageait.

"Ils t'ont fait prendre quelque chose ?"  
"Non, je suis juste les coups"  
"Je vois ça..."

Tout tournait autour de lui et sa vision était tellement floue qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer le nombre d'agents dans la pièce. Il n'était quand même pas venu à 32 non plus ?

"Zayn vient voir" dit Louis après avoir enlevé ses doigts de sa carotide, tout en gardant une main dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

Zayn arriva dans son champ de vision de façon plus net. Il lui fit un pâle sourire que Harry tenta de rendre mais sans savoir si ce fut avec succès ou non.

"Hey, mec, t'as une tête horrible"  
"Merci Zen..."  
"Zayn, je veux que tu restes avec lui et que tu le gardes éveillé d'accord ? Avec les autres agents on va finir de fouiller les lieux pour trouver Mickaël"

Quel autorité ! Quel poigne ! Harry aimait bien ça. Puis Louis partit. Et il aima un peu moins ça. Il se sentait un peu seul. Mais Zayn était là. Zayn lui parlait apparemment. Il bougeait ses lèvres, c'est bien qu'il devait lui parler non ? Est-ce qu'il devait répondre ?

Au loin, il entendit des cris et des coups de feu. Devait-il s'inquiéter ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de s'inquiéter pour le moment. Cela dura quelques minutes puis il distingua Louis qui venait de revenir dans la pièce et qui posa son regard sur lui. Harry n'était pas sûr mais il lui semblait voir beaucoup de tristesse tout d'un coup dans ses yeux bleus. Il semblait avoir perdu toute sa détermination. Puis il s'approcha de l'homme qu'il avait mis à terre toute à l'heure. L'homme bougeait un peu, il était à peine conscient, lui aussi. Il entendit Louis dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas quoi. Il vit Louis sortir son arme. La pointer sur l'homme, allongé par terre. Il ferma rapidement les yeux en comprenant ce qui allait se passer et ne les rouvrit pas quand il entendit l'unique coup de feu.

"Zen... Zyn... Zayn ?"  
"Oui, Harry ?" dit Zayn,  
"Est-ce que je suis mort ?"  
"Non, je peux te jurer que tu n'es pas mort"  
"Ok... Cool..."  
"Harry est-ce que ça va ? Ouvre les yeux s'il-te-plait"

Le ton de Zayn était inquiet. Très inquiet. Mais Harry n'était pas mort. C'était une bonne chose. L'homme, lui, était mort. C'était une bonne chose aussi, non ?

Il s'évanouit à nouveau.

\----------

_Harry a 15 ans et sa sœur est une conne. Du moins, c'est la seule raison qu'il a trouvé pour justifier son comportement. Elle était là, bordel, elle sait très bien ce que ça fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle laisserait quelqu'un lui infliger ça quand elle a vu par ses propres yeux dans quel état sa mère avait fini ?_

_5 ans. Pendant 5 ans, leur mère s'est faite cogner dessus, jusqu'à ce jour où Harry l'a trouvé à demi-consciente sur le sol de la cuisine et où elle a enfin accepté de porter plainte après avoir vu ces deux enfants pleurer au bord de son lit d'hôpital._

_Alors pourquoi sa sœur choisirait de sortir avec le même genre d'abruti qu'est son ex-beau-père quand elle a vu le fiasco qu'a été cette famille pendant cinq ans ?_

_"Je l'aime et il m'aime !" Voilà ce qu'elle a répondu._

_L'amour. Quelle belle connerie !_

_"S'il t'aime pourquoi il te frappe ?"_

_Harry n'a jamais crié sur sa sœur. Mais aujourd'hui, ça lui semble nécessaire._

_"Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas. Il s'est excusé !"  
"Ah ! Mais s'il s'est excusé ça change tout alors !"  
"Arrête Harry ! Arrête de faire ça !"  
"Faire quoi ?"_

_Gemma ne répond pas, elle se contente de passer à côté de lui, cognant son épaule contre la sienne pour qu'il ne lui barre plus le passage._

_"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"  
"Dans ma chambre. Tu comptes me suivre jusque là ?"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? L'appeler ?"  
"Oui Harry. Je vais l'appeler, et je vais lui demander de venir me chercher parce que j'en ai marre de cette maison de tarés où je n'ai jamais pu vivre ma vie comme je le voulais"  
"Je ne veux pas que tu retournes avec lui !"_

_Gemma se retourne et plonge ses yeux verts dans le même regard émeraude de son frère._

_"Ca ne te concernes pas Harry ! C'est ma vie, pas la tienne"  
"Bien sûr que si, ça me concerne ! Tu es ma soeur, tu fais partie de ma vie !"  
"Peut-être que je ne veux plus en faire partie"_

_Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé à répondre à sa propre soeur quand elle vous dit qu'elle ne veut plus que vous soyez son frère ?_

_"Je suis fatiguée Harry. J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de cette vie. Si je ne pars pas maintenant je vais exploser"_

_Mais Harry ne peut pas la laisser partir. Ne veut pas la laisser partir. Alors il s'avance et lui attrape doucement le bras._

_"Pas avec lui Gemma. Il est dangereux. Il t'a frappé une fois, il peut le refaire. Et je serais pas là pour le foutre à la porte cette fois-ci. Pas avec lui Gemma"  
"Arrête Harry, je t'en prie"  
"Gemma fais-moi confiance. Laisse-moi te protéger. Je suis ton frère alors je dois te protéger"_

_Gemma se souvient de ses paroles. Elle n'est pas sûr si Harry s'en rappelle aussi ou si c'est une simple coïncidence. Il était si jeune..._

_"Désolé Harry. Mais je peux plus rester ici"_

_Gemma tire doucement sur son bras et Harry ne proteste pas. Ne proteste plus. Il est fatigué lui aussi. Gemma part s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Harry ne la suit pas. Il abandonne. Quelque heures plus tard, il entend une voiture se garer devant la maison, sa soeur traîner une lourde valise dans le couloir, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer brutalement._

_Sa soeur vient de partir au beau milieu de la nuit sans un au revoir. Ni pour lui, ni pour sa mère. Et c'est Harry qui devra lui annoncer, quand elle rentrera tôt le matin de son travail, qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux maintenant._

\----------

Harry sut parfaitement où il était lorsqu'il se réveilla. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait à l'infirmerie de la Direction en étant parfaitement conscient du lit dans lequel il était allongé, avant même d'avoir à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant une suprise l'attendait quand il les ouvrit.

Eleanor.

Il referma les yeux aussitôt. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas vu. Il pouvait prétendre d'être encore endormi quelques minutes... Quelques heures, même, s'il fallait.

"J'ai vu que tu étais réveillé"

Ou pas. Il rouvrit les yeux à regret et l'observa, assise, parfaitement droite et hautaine, dans les chaises raides de la chambre, ses longues jambes gracieusement croisées, sa robe noire, ses lèvres maquillés d'un rouge éclatant et son chignon strict, complétant l'ensemble. Elle était magnifique et effrayante à la fois.

Elle sourit, sans montrer une seule de ses dents blanches et se leva en prenant un verre en plastique qui était posé à côté d'elle sur la table. Elle s'approcha de Harry et posa le verre sur sa table de chevet.

"Bois. C'est pour la douleur"

Elle retourna se rasseoir immédiatement et Harry but le verre sans se poser de questions. Il sentait son corps encore engourdi par les chocs électrique que l'aiguille lui avait envoyés. Les picotements s'était apaisés cependant.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?"  
"Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire torturer"  
"J'imagine"  
"Je ne suis pas sûr de ça..."  
"Crois-moi Harry, je n'ai pas été engagée par la Direction pour ma jolie tête. Je sais ce qu'est la torture"  
"Je n'ai jamais cru que vous aviez été engagé pour votre jolie tête, j'ai toujours cru que c'était pour votre capacité à manipuler les gens"

Elle sourit de nouveau, toujours aussi froidement.

"Je vois que ta langue se délit"  
"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"  
"Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la mission. Il y a eu une faille qui a entraîné la mort d'un de nos agents et je dois savoir laquelle"  
"Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose"  
"Dis moi juste ce dont tu te rappelles alors"

Harry lui raconta alors les vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de la mission. Mickael était resté dehors pour être sûr que personne n'arrive, comme prévu, et Matt et lui avait fouillé le bâtiment. Il se rappelait vaguement Matt crier son nom, puis une douleur intense dans la nuque, puis plus rien.

"C'est tout ?" Demanda Eleanor à la fin de son récit.  
"Oui, c'est tout"  
"D'après Mickael, les deux hommes ont débarqués de nul part, ils ne les a ni vu, ni entendu. Comme toi, ils l'ont frappé à la nuque avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose"  
"Ça se tient"  
"Oui, sauf qu'un agent sur-entraîné comme Mickael n'est pas censé se laisser berner comme ça. Tu es sûr qu'il est toujours resté dehors ?"  
"Oui ! Bien sûr !"  
"Et pendant ta torture qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Comme toujours, en la présence d'Eleanor, mais là plus que d'habitude. C'était un mal être plus psychologique que physique et il sentait son cerveau s'embrouiller peu à peu.

"Quoi, ma torture ?"  
"Est-ce que tu leur a dit quelque chose ?"  
"Non. Sinon ils ne m'auraient pas torturé, ça parait logique"  
"Tu en es sûr ? Tu dis toi-même que tu ne te souviens pas de tout..."  
"Mais ça je m'en souviens ! Je n'ai rien dit sur la Direction, ok ?"

Il était quasiment sûr qu'il criait maintenant. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait ainsi tout d'un coup ? Tout son corps lui semblait mou et il n'avait plus aucune force. Son esprit était entouré d'un épais nuage noir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser ou à réfléchir.

"Comment as-tu vécu cette torture ?"

La voix d'Eleanor paraissait plus claire que tout le reste. Plus forte aussi. Comme si elle avait réussit à se glisser dans son cerveau et à s'enrouler tel un serpent autour de ses pensées.

"Quoi ?"

Sa voix à lui était devenue pâteuse. Il avait soif. Il avait mal. Il avait subitement envie de dormir. Mais la voix d'Eleanor était toujours là, le maintenant brusquement éveillé, comme des chocs électriques. Comme l'aiguille.

 

"Est-ce tu avais mal ? Est-ce que tu avais peur ?"  
"Oui. Beaucoup"  
"Et à quoi est-ce que tu pensais à ce moment là ?"  
"Mourir. À mourir"

Sa tête était tellement lourde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bordel ?

"Et à qui est-ce que tu pensais ?"  
"Ma mère... Ma sœur... Louis...."  
"Louis ?"

Louis ? Il n'était pas censé dire ce prénom. Il en était quasiment sûr. Mais il avait l'impression que le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche avait disparu.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à Louis, Harry ?"

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tapait dans son crâne tout d'un coup ? Oh, ce n'était pas dans son crâne, c'était à la porte. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte et aller le débarrasser de cette vipère.

"Harry, réponds-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à Louis ?"

Les coups continuaient de marteler la porte, mais Eleanor n'allait pas ouvrir. Elle commençait à perdre son calme face au mutisme de Harry.

"Harry ! Réponds à la question !"  
"Quelle question ?"

Elle abandonna. Soufflant, elle se leva finalement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Louis se tenait derrière, le regard inquiet et la mine fatiguée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis en pleine séance ?"  
"En pleine séance ? Eleanor, il vient de se réveiller, laisse-le tranquille"

Harry entendit la voix douce et tellement agréable de Louis. Elle l'apaisait complètement.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment faire mon boulot, il me semble"  
"Tu lui as fait prendre quelque chose ?"  
"Juste un truc pour le détendre. Il avait le sommeil agité"

Un truc ? C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi faible !

"Tu ne voulais pas le détendre ! Tu voulais le droguer pour le faire parler..."

Le ton de Louis était devenu beaucoup plus ferme. Il était énervé. Vraiment énervé.

"Je ne questionne pas tes méthodes, ne vient pas questionner les miennes"  
"Si, parce qu'elles concernent l'un de mes agents. Je veux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite et que tu le laisse tranquille"  
"Pourquoi Louis ? Tu as peur que je découvre quelque chose ?"

Louis se raidit l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Mais ce fut un mouvement que Eleanor remarqua tout de suite, malgré la vitesse à laquelle Louis tenta de le contrôler. Car c'était un serpent. Qui observait tout et frappait comme un éclair. Rien ne lui échappait.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Harry n'a rien a caché, je lui fais confiance. Maintenant, je veux que tu quittes cette chambre"  
"Je n'ai pas fini, et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi"  
"Simon veut que tu arrêtes"  
"Oh bien sûr tu es allé voir Simon. Saint-Simon et son apôtre Louis ! Mais tu sais quoi, Louis ? Un jour, il ouvrira les yeux et il verra que tu n'es pas le gentil toutou pour lequel tu te fais passer"  
"Je pense que cette conversation est finie. Sors d'ici maintenant"

Après un dernier regard menaçant en direction du châtain, elle partit, sans se retourner. Harry pouvait entendre ses talons résonner sur le carrelage froid du couloir. Ce bruit lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Louis entra précipitamment dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Je ne peux pas rester, mais je voulais voir comment tu allais"

Il était au bord du lit maintenant. Pâle, avec de longues cernes noires qui assombrissaient son regard. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Harry et vint poser son front sur le sien. La douceur et la tendresse du geste donnait une soudaine envie de pleurer à Harry. De se laisser complètement aller et de lâcher tout ce qu'il retenait depuis ces moments horribles dans le bâtiment desaffecté.

"Ça va ?" Murmura Louis

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, ne faisant aucunement confiance à sa voix pour répondre.

"Reposes-toi d'accord ? Je reviendrais te voir plus tard"

Il vint déposer un fragile baiser sur ses lèvres qui dura à peine quelques secondes. Puis il se redressa et caressa délicatement la joue de Harry qui ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

"Je reviens" répéta-t-il, comme une promesse.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Harry avait envie de le retenir, de lui dire de rester avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait peur. Qu'il avait mal. Qu'il ne voulait pas dormir parce qu'il allait rêver et qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais il était tellement fatigué.

Harry voulait beaucoup de choses, mais comme toujours, il ne les obtint pas et s'endormit dans un sommeil peuplé de serpents, de flammes et de solitude.

\----------

Zayn était soucieux. Voir Harry dans cet état l'avait bouleversé. Et tellement mis en colère aussi. Harry était son ami. Son meilleur ami en fait. Le seul qu'il lui restait. Il ne supportait pas de voir les gens qu'il aimait souffrir. Ça le mettait hors de lui et si Louis ne s'était pas déjà chargé de ces deux salops, il les aurait probablement descendus lui-même.

C'était avec ces pensées qu'il traversait d'un pas rapide les couloirs de la Direction pour se diriger vers la sortie. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé voir Harry et ça l'agaçait encore plus.

Un niveau d'anxiété et d'agacement aussi élevé chez Zayn ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Ce n'était donc pas le meilleur moment pour lui de tomber sur Liam. Mais le destin aimait jouer avec lui apparemment et il en aurait presque sourit quand il vit arriver le grand brun de l'autre côté du couloir, tellement l'ironie était belle. Bien sûr il fallait qu'il croise Liam à ce moment-là !

Il décida de l'ignorer. Avec sa plus belle désinvolture et sa plus grande indifférence ! Peu importe s'il avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui demander pourquoi il avait oser lui poser un lapin et éventuellement aller lécher et mordiller gentiemment son cou au passage et peut-être même... Non, désinvolture et indifférence Zayn ! Un peu de fierté !

Il passa à côté de Liam sans même le regarder.

"Zayn ?"  
"Oui ?"

Sa réponse fut immédiate et dégageait probablement tout le contraire de ce qu'était la désinvolture et l'indifférence.  _Bien joué Zayn_  !

"Ça va ?" Demanda Liam.  
“Oui, pourquoi ?”  
“Je sais pas, j'ai cru que t'allais passer sans me parler”  
“Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?”  
“Quoi ?”  
“Au rendez-vous, pourquoi t'es pas venu ?”  
“Ah... ça...”  
“Oui, ça Liam ! Ça ! Ce truc que tu m'avais promis tu te souviens ? Le putain de rendez-vous qu'on avait fixé et auquel tu m'as laissé aller tout seul, comme un con !”  
“Zayn... Doucement...”  
“Non Liam ! J'en ai marre de tes indécisions de merde. Il faut savoir faire des choix dans la vie et prendre des risques. Tu peux pas me laisser espérer comme ça pour finalement me laisser poireauter pendant deux heures, sans aucune explication”  
“J'allais venir, tu sais”  
“Ouais, bah je t'ai pas vu”  
“Je suis desolé”

Liam avait au moins le mérite de paraitre sincère et honteux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Zayn.

“Je veux une réponse, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?”  
“J'ai pas pu...”  
“Pourquoi, putain !”  
“J'avais peur ok ?”

Zayn fut surpris de cette réponse. Il commencait à bien connaitre Liam maintenant, malgré les quelques impredictibilités qui pouvaient subsister -comme lui poser un lapin par exemple- et la peur n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vu souvent chez le jeune homme. En fait, il était quasiment sûr qu'il devait falloir beaucoup de choses pour effrayer Liam.

“Mais peur de quoi ?”

Son ton s'était radouçi. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre Liam longtemps de toute façon. Pas quand il avait ces deux grands yeux marrons qui le regardaient avec une mine de chiot apeuré. Qui avait envie d'être en colère contre un chiot apeuré ?

“De ce qui aurait pu se passer...”  
“Au café ? T'avais peur qu'on te renverse ton thé?”  
“Fais pas l'idiot Zayn. C'est déjà assez difficile...”  
“J'essaye juste de te comprendre Liam, c'est pas facile ça non plus”

Liam sembla prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide, sans parachute et sans corde pour le retenir.

“J'avais peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous”  
“Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas venu à notre rendez-vous parce que... je te plais ?”  
“Oui”  
“Liam, tu es le plus grand mystère de cette humanité je crois”  
“Zayn ! Sois sérieux un peu !”  
“Mais j'essaye Liam !”

Zayn ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un léger sourire, rempli de mesquinerie avait fait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

“Tu vois, tu recommences”  
“Recommence quoi ?” demanda Zayn, innocemment.  
“Ce truc que tu fais avec tes yeux et ta bouche”

Le métis éclata de rire.

“Quel truc ?”  
“Tu m'envahis Zayn !”  
“Je quoi ?”  
“Quand je suis avec toi tu m'envahis, t'es toujours là, à sourire avec ta bouche...”  
“Une bouche, c'est mieux pour sourire Liam...”  
“...et avec tes yeux, tu me regardes comme si... comme si j'étais important... et j'arrive plus à penser, j'arrive plus à réfléchir. T'es partout et tu m'envahis. Je vois que toi et ça me fait peur ! Ca me fous les jetons. Parce que je me rends compte que je peux pas te dire non... que j'ai pas envie de te dire non. Tu m'envahis merde ! Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens dépassé, submergé, et c'est pour ça que je suis pas venu, t'aurais fait ton truc avec tes yeux et ton sourire, comme la dernière fois pendant la mission, et je sais très bien comment ça aurait fini ! ”  
“C'était une déclaration ça, non ?”  
“Non une explication...”  
“Une explication qui ressemble fortement à une déclaration alors...”  
“Zayn, je t'en prie...”  
“Liam, est-ce que je peux te poser une dernière question ?”  
“Bien sûr”  
“Pourquoi ça te fait peur ? L'idée de nous deux ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?”  
“La peur qu'il pourrait t'arriver un truc. Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait se passer si quelqu'un apprenait qu'on avait.... qu'on était...genre... ensemble... C'est interdit”  
“Personne est obligé de le savoir. J'en parlerais pas tu sais”  
“Je sais bien. C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance. C'est en moi. Je... Je crois pas que je sois quelqu'un de bien Zayn. J'ai jamais eu de chance et ce genre d'histoire ça peut que finir mal si je suis impliqué dedans. Et je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je le supporterais pas. Je me le pardonnerais pas. Je me dis que si on commence rien, au moins on aura rien à perdre”  
“Mais on gagnera rien non plus Liam”  
“Peut-être mais je préfère vivre avec l'idée que je t'ai jamais eu plutot qu'avec l'idée que je t'ai perdu”

Zayn s'avanca doucement vers lui. Il le vit se crisper un peu et regarder rapidement si personne n'était autour, mais il prit quand même le risque de venir prendre sa main dans la sienne et traça de légers cercles sur son poignet avec son pouce pour le détendre.

“Liam, notre vie est merdique. Elle l'a toujours été, elle le sera peut-être toujours. C'est pour ça qu'on est tous là. C'est comme ça, on peut rien y faire. On est pas né au bon endroit et on choisit pas d'où l'on vient. Mais si on essaye pas de l'améliorer un peu en faisant tout ce qu'on peut pour être heureux, même si ce n'est que quelques instants, alors je vois pas l'interêt de continuer à la vivre. On peut pas vivre dans la peur. C'est pas sain”  
“Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?”  
“On vit au jour le jour, en profitant des meilleurs moments, tout en essayant de les préserver”  
“Je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe Zayn...”  
“Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que je renferme encore”  
“J'aimerais bien le découvrir, un jour”

Zayn sourit. Un de ces grands sourires, qui était tellement beau qu'il ne pouvait être que rare. Comme un diamant. Le genre de sourire que même si Liam avait passé une journée entière à l'observer sur les lèvres du métis, il se serait quand même levé le lendemain dans le seul but de le voir encore. Le genre de sourire qui lui donnait envie d'aller poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il restait Liam et qu'il avait toujours peur, malgré toutes ces belles paroles. Il n'embrassa pas Zayn mais il laissa Zayn l'embrasser...

Doucement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être brusque, et rapidement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être vu. A peine un frôlement de lèvres, mais une pression quasi-parfaite sur sa bouche. Juste une seconde. Une seconde que Liam s'empressa d'emprisonner dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir se la repasser en boucle encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il ne se souvienne plus que de ces sensations. Que de ce qu'il a ressenti pendant ce si court instant dans sa si courte vie. Une seconde qu'il aurait voulu faire durer des années en fait.

“Au jour le jour alors ?” demanda-t-il une fois que Zayn se fut reculer un peu et qu'il retrouva sa capacité à parler, à réfléchir, à respirer.  
“Oui, au jour le jour”

\----------

_Harry a 18 ans et il est déchiré. Beaucoup trop. Il n'a jamais été dans cet état-là en fait. C'est peut-être une erreur mais c'est trop tard maintenant._

_La nuit est trop noire, ses mains tremblent trop, le trou de la serrure est trop petit et il n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte pour rentrer chez lui. Après une dizaine de minutes passée à batailler sur cette maudite clef, il arrive à entrer. Il est tard. Trop tard. Sa mère doit être couchée._

_Ou pas. Non, en fait elle est dans le salon. Elle l'attend. Elle n'est pas contente. Harry n'est pas sûr. Il est déchiré. Il a fait une connerie._

_“C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?”  
“Pourquoi tu dors pas ?”  
“Parce que j'attendais que mon fils soit couché. Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'était pas mort dans un caniveau”_

_Harry rigole. Ce n'était pas drôle, mais il a sniffé un rail de coke juste avant de quitter la fête, donc si, c'est drôle en fait._

_“Bah, tu vois, je suis là. Tu peux aller au lit”  
“Dans quel état tu t'es encore mis hein ?”_

_Harry soulève ses bras et les laisse retomber le long de son corps, comme pour dire “bah tu vois bien par toi-même”. Il ne répond pas. Il sourit juste._

_“Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ?”  
“Je suis fatigué, on peut pas en parler plus tard ?”  
“Non, on en parle maintenant !”_

_Harry ne sourit plus. Il veut aller se coucher, et ce n'est pas sa mère qui va l'en empêcher. Elle se met en travers de son chemin, lui bloquant l'accès au couloir qui mène jusqu'à sa chambre._

_“Harry, tu restes ici”  
“Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Depuis quand tu essayes de jouer ton rôle de mère ?”_

_La claque est cinglante contre sa joue. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle le sort un peu de sa torpeur._

_“Laisse-moi passer !”  
“Non !”  
“Laisse-moi passer, putain !”_

_Il la pousse. Fort. Trop fort. Elle se cogne contre le mur et tombe par terre. Harry la regarde mais ne réagit pas. Il est défoncé. Sa mère est sur le sol, les yeux remplis de larme et une expression apeurée sur le visage. Mais il ne réagit pas. Il passe à côté d'elle et monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour dormir._

_Le lendemain, quand il se réveille, sa valise est faite. Il n'a même pas entendu sa mère entrer pour la faire. Il ne la croise même pas quand il quitte la maison. Il vient de passer sa dernière nuit dans sa chambre d'enfants, dans la maison qui l'a vu grandir, sans même qu'il en ait conscience._

\----------

Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut en se redressant dans son lit. Son coeur battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine et tout son corps tremblait. Il était en sueur et il sentait son simple pantalon de pyjama coller à ses cuisses. Il repoussa un peu le dras et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras. Puis il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et souffla pour arriver à retrouver un rythme cardiaque convenable.

Il regarda à coté de lui. Louis dormait toujours paisiblement, sur son ventre, avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses deux mains cachées sous l'oreiller. On aurait dit un enfant et Harry eut un rapide sourire à cette vue si attendrissante. Mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il l'avait assez inquiété comme ça et le sommeil semblait être le seul moment où le chatain perdait enfin cette mine anxieuse qui ne le quittait plus depuis la mission de la veille.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Ces mains tremblaient encore.

Il sentait cette envie, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, grandir petit à petit tout au fond de lui. Il essayait de l'ignorer, mais elle devenait de plus en plus pressante. A vrai dire il ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis la mission. Et c'était petit à petit en train de le ronger pour se transformer en véritable besoin. Il en avait besoin. Le rêve de cette nuit le prouvait bien.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Sans même prendre le temps de finir son verre, il attrapa un pull qui trainait dans le salon -celui de Louis peut-être ?- l'enfila, avant d'attraper sa veste et ses clefs de voiture. Discrètement, sans claquer la porte, il sortit de l'appartement.

Il sentait son coeur s'accélérer de nouveau à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Seul, dans la nuit, Harry refit le trajet qu'il avait tant de fois fait dans sa vie. Et malgré ses mains qui tremblaient toujours, la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, et la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours dans ses côtes, dans son bras et sur son visage, il sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres en voyant sa destination finale approcher.


	16. Put it in your pocket, don't tell anyone I gave you It will be the one you run to, the one that saves you

**_Warning (oui encore !): Rassurez-vous, pas de torture, juste un peu de lemon rien de bien choquant._ **

 

 

  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était dangereux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à partir.

Assis dans sa Range Rover noire aux vitres teintées depuis près de deux heures, un million de questions lui traversait la tête. Les phares et le moteur étaient éteints, mais sa main restait sur la clef, prêt à partir à tout moment, s'il le fallait. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Depuis deux heures, il observait la maison.  _Sa_  maison. Pas un signe de vie n'en était sortie. Normal à cette heure tardive. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel ? Il ne le savait même pas. A quoi ça servait ? Il ne pourrait même pas lui parler. Il ne pourrait même pas se montrer. Parce qu'il était mort. Pour elle, il était mort et enterré depuis des mois maintenant.

Ces denières paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit : "A partir de maintenant, tu n'est plus mon fils. Je n'ai plus de fils. C'est fini, j'abandonne." Il avait été mort pour elle bien avant son enterrement. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Il voulait la voir. Voilà ce qu'il faisait là. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle continuait de vivre. Sans lui.

Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, malgré tous les reproches qu'ils avaient pu se faire mutuellement, elle avait toujours été là. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Chacun était le point d'ancrage de l'autre. Tout le monde était parti autour d'eux, mais ils étaient restés. Le lendemain du jour où Harry avait du quitter sa maison, sa mère s'était présentée devant sa petite chambre d'hôtel minable pour s'excuser et lui demander de revenir. Il avait refusé puis s'était excusé à son tour en lui disant que partir de la maison était peut-être la meilleure solution pour lui, ça lui permettrait de reprendre sa vie en main. Ca n'avait pas marché bien sûr. Son addiction était déjà trop forte, et au fond de lui il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Et sa mère avait sombré peu à peu avec lui. Ils avaient sombré tous les deux.

Et maintenant il était mort et il voulait être sûr qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Il ne voyait pas sa voiture, mais une autre, une petite Citroën verte, était garée devant la maison. Il n'avait jamais vu cette voiture, mais elle signifiait qu'il avait quelqu'un qui vivait toujours ici.

Le portable jeté inconsciemment sur le siège passager à côté de lui se mit à vibrer. Il sortit Harry de sa torpeur et le fit un peu sursauter dans la nuit sombre. Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message. Louis. " _Tu es où_  ?"

Il devait rentrer. Venir ici avait été stupide. Ca ne servait à rien et il pouvait s'attirer des problèmes. A lui comme à elle. Il tapa une réponse rapide à Louis en lui disant qu'il arrivait, qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait simplement eu besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir encore inquiété.

Il démarra la voiture, mais garda les feux éteints. Plus par paranoïa que par précaution. Il était prêt à partir mais soudain il vit la lumière sous le porche de la maison s'allumer. Son coeur s'arrêta.

La porte s'ouvrit et il la vit. Gemma. Sa soeur. Sa soeur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de 5 ans était ici, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était magnifique. Elle était même devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle portait un tailleur noir et des chaussures à talons. Harry n'avait jamais vu sa soeur porter des talons. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en larges boucles sur ses épaules. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il respirait encore.

La lumière du porche s'éteignit et le visage de sa soeur fut plongé dans le noir, mais Harry eut comme l'impression qu'elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil vers le gros 4X4 noir garé devant la maison voisine. Finalement, elle entra dans la voiture verte, la démarra et partit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Pourquoi quittait-elle la maison à une heure aussi matinale ? Était-elle revenue vivre avec sa mère ? Ou était-elle la seule à vivre ici maintenant...

Harry frissonna à cette dernière pensée. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison, pour voir si une autre lumière était toujours allumée, mais rien. La bâtisse semblait de nouveau complètement endormie.

Harry passa une vitesse, fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.

\----------

Il était en train de repêcher la tartine qui était venue se noyer accidentellement dans son café au lait, quand il sentit deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille nue et deux lèvres se poser dans sa nuque. Il sursauta nerveusement et se crispa, abandonnant tout sauvetage de tartines.

"Shhhh, ce n'est que moi"

Il sentit un autre baiser derrière son oreille et immédiatement, il se détendit en se laissant aller en arrière puis ferma les yeux pour venir appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.

"Ça va ?" murmura Louis dans son oreille.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

"Tu es sûr ?"  
"Lou...Je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter, tu m'as juste surpris"

Louis posa un autre baiser sur sa temps, à quelques centimètres de son arcade qui avait été meutrie lors de la mission et qui était maintenant cachée sous un épais pansemment.

"Je pense que tu aurais du rester plus longtemps à l'infirmerie" dit Louis en se détachant de lui.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

"Non ! Je ne voulais pas rester là-bas. Les chambres sont tristes, il n'y a pas de fenêtre, et si c'était pour avoir d'autres visites de l'autre Psycho, c'était pas la peine !"  
"Peut-être mais..."  
"Je vais bien Louis !"  
"Pourquoi tu es sorti cette nuit, alors ?"  
"Je te l'ai dit j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. J'avais fait un cauchemar. C'est pas la première fois que je fais ça !"  
"Ok, d'accord. J'arrête. Promis"

Harry attrapa ses mains et le tira un peu en avant, l'attirant face à lui dans le creux de ses cuisses.

"Je vais bien Louis. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça te fait une ride juste là, entre les yeux"

Il vint tapoter doucement de l'index l'espace entre les sourcils de Louis qui les fronça un peu plus pour accentuer le pli qui s'y formait déjà.

"On dirait un vieux papy grincheux" sourit Harry.  
"Excuse-moi, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir l'air d'un éternel adolescent avec des fossettes de gamins"

Et comme Harry, il vint enfoncer un doigt dans sa joue pâle, là où se creusa bien vite la fossette si caractéristique du bouclé lorsque son sourire s'agrandit. Puis il l'embrassa. Tendrement. L'un de ces baisers paresseux que les couples s'échangent de bons matins, sans même y penser. Juste par habitude. Juste parce qu'ils peuvent. Tandis que les mains de Harry vinrent recouvir le cou de Louis, celles de l'ainé carressèrent lentement les cuisses du bouclé. Le baiser s'éternisa un peu, puis ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement en souriant un peu, leur visage restant à quelques centimètres.

"T'as le gout de café" dit Louis en venant voler un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.  
"Et toi, de dentrifice. Ton thé va avoir un goût horrible"  
"Ca s'appelle du savoir vivre Harry. Les dents avant tout"

Harry rit doucement, en secouant un peu la tête, tandis que Louis se détacha de lui pour aller mettre la bouilloire en marche. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers le bouclé qui était reparti à la recherche de sa tartine qui avait définitivement coulé au fond de son café. Appuyé contre le comptoir, il croisa les bras.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais cette nuit"  
"Si, je te l'ai dit, je suis aller prendre l'air" répondit Harry sans le regarder.  
"Avec ta voiture ?"  
"Oui"

  
Voyant que Harry ne pousserait pas la réponse plus loin, il laissa tomber. Pour l'instant.

\----------

Arrivé en avance avait été la pire idée du monde. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'arriver en avance. Ce n'était pas son genre et ça le perturbait. Ensuite parce que ça le forçait à devoir attendre plus longtemps, et attendre le forçait automatiquement à réfléchir. Et réfléchir aussi ce n'était pas son genre.

Pas parce qu'il était idiot -quoique puisse en dire Harry- bien au contraire, Zayn avait toujours été très intelligent, dès le plus jeune âge. Il n'utilisait juste pas cette intelligence pour réfléchir. Réfléchir était une perte de temps et Zayn n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Il aimait l'action, l'aventure, les frissons de l'inconnu. Mais il détestait l'attente.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était pointé une demi-heure en avance restait un mystère pour lui. Surtout après le coup de la dernière fois.

Et s'il ne venait pas ? Encore.... S'il restait planté là comme un abruti pour la deuxième fois d'affilée ? Peut-être que la vendeuse aurait pitié de lui et lui offrirait un café gratuit, avec un peu de chance.

Voilà à quoi ça l'avait mener d'attendre. À se poser une multitude de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas avoir les réponses.

Mais pour une fois Zayn fut heureux d'avoir suivi son instinct et d'être venu en avance. Parce que Liam -Saint-Liam !- était lui aussi venu en avance. Et bien sûr Zayn savait pertinemment, au fond de lui, que Liam arriverait soit en avance, soit il ne viendrait pas du tout. Il avait choisit la première option et le cœur de Zayn aurait pu faire un looping dans sa cage thoracique s'il n'avait pas été qu'un organe creux et dégoûtant qui se contentait de pomper et faire circuler son sang.

En voyant Liam entrer dans le café, en secouant légèrement ses cheveux courts pour faire tomber les quelques gouttes d'eau accumulées par la pluie fine de Londres, il se surprit à esquisser un petit sourire.

Il était beau. Grand et fort, avec ces grands yeux noisettes qui contrastaient avec son apparence robuste. Il était magnifique et Zayn avait envie de quitter immédiatement ce café pour le ramener directement chez lui.

Mais Liam s'avançait déjà, avec un petit sourire timide qui laissait transparaître aussi une certaine gêne. C'était lui qui avait voulu reprendre rendez-vous dans ce même café, pour pouvoir se rattraper de la première fois. Peut-être qu'il imaginait maintenant Zayn, seul, à l'attendre à cette même table, avec cette même tasse à café, tout en se demandant s'il arriverait un jour. Mais peu importe maintenant. Ils étaient là tous les deux.

Il s'assit face à Zayn et son sourire s'agrandit quand il lut tout le soulagement mais aussi la résolution dans les yeux du métis. Comme si quoi qu'il puisse se passer maintenant, il était prêt.

"Salut"  
"Tu es venu" répondit simplement Zayn.  
"Oui. Je suis venu"

Une serveuse vint prendre la commande de Liam et à peine fut-elle éloignée de quelques pas que Zayn avait attrapé la main de Liam sur la table.

Leur rendez-vous pouvait commencer. Celui que Zayn avait passé tellement de temps à imaginer et à espérer. Et peu importe ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Au moins ils auraient eu ce moment et il comptait bien en profiter.

\----------

Louis ressortit du bureau de son patron et se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte tout en plongeant sa tête dans ses deux mains.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il hurler ? Protester ? Refuser ? Ça n'aurait servi à rien. La décision était prise depuis bien longtemps. Et ça le tuait qu'il n'en ai été informé qu'aujourd'hui. La veille de la mission.

Mais Simon connaissait ses réactions maintenant. Sur le bout des doigts. Il savait à quel point Louis acceptait difficilement ce genre de choses. Il savait ce qu'il en pensait et comment il réagissait. Il arrivait à prévoir les actions de Louis avant que lui-même n'ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il avait appris à l'observer pendant cinq ans. Et ça lui permettait aujourd'hui de le prendre au piège aussi facilement qu'un rat attiré par un morceau de fromage.

Parce que c'était ça au final. Il était pris au piège. On lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied et on ne lui laissait plus qu'un seul choix possible. Celui en parfait accord avec la Direction.

Et Harry ? Qu'allait penser Harry de tout ça ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais. C'était sûr et certain. Ils étaient en profonds désaccords sur ce genre de sujets et Louis ne pouvait pas le blâmer complètement. Qui accepterait ce genre de méthode ? A part Louis bien sûr ? Parce que ce dernier était trop stupide et trop perdu dans son désir de vengeance pour pouvoir voir la vérité en face. Il préférait se concentrer sur les bons côtés de l'agence. Se dire que tuer une vie permettait d'en sauver plusieurs. Se dire que pour chaque mauvaise action, une bonne suivrait forcément. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que le Karma marchait et Louis savait pertinemment qu'un jour tout ça se retournerait contre lui. Pas contre Simon bien sûr. Le Karma était peut-être une salope mais elle savait à qui s'attaquer. Les faibles étaient une proie tellement plus faciles que les grands méchants loups.

Louis était faible. C'était un faible qui laissait un homme, aveuglé par l'argent et le pouvoir, dicter sa conduite parce que c'était plus facile de vivre ainsi. Parce qu'un jour ça lui permettrait peut-être de grappiller quelques miettes qui lui donneraient rien qu'un semblant de pistes pour pouvoir retrouver Saïd.

Alors il ne disait rien. Il était faible et il laissait Simon tracer son chemin. Mais aujourd'hui encore, le chemin était sinueux.

Harry allait le détester. Et il ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il se détestait lui-même. À un point inimaginable.

De plus, le bouclé n'était pas bien. C'était évident. Une mission comme celle qu'il avait vécu aurait perturber n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué. Et sa petite escapade de cette nuit prouvait bien qu'il avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Harry avait insisté pour sortir de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible et Louis avait donné son accord, prêt à assouvir le moindre de ses désirs s'il le fallait, mais il savait que ça pourrait être une erreur tant que l'on avait pas pu identifier les éventuels dommages psychologiques que Harry avait subit. Mais il savait aussi qu'il saurait être là pour Harry. Il fallait juste que le jeune homme s'ouvre à lui.

Il se redressa un peu. Personne ne devait le voir ainsi. Il reprit son costume de sûreté et de confiance qu'il portait si bien dans cette grande masquarade puis se leva, défroissa un peu sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'agence en se demandant comment il arriverait à annoncer cela à Harry, chaque pas remplissant un peu plus son cœur de culpabilité.

\----------

Il y était retourné. Quel idiot ! En pleine journée, c'était encore plus imprudent. Mais il fallait qu'il la voit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Ça commençait à l'obséder.

Il s'était garé un peu plus loin que la première fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le remarque. Il resta près d'une heure. Mais rien. Rien ne bougea. La Citroën était toujours devant la maison. Personne ne sortit, personne n'entra.

Il repartit.

\----------

Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas à la minute où Louis entra dans l'appartement. La préoccupation semblait avoir remplacé l'inquiétude sur son visage, et il avait cet air sérieux et froid que Harry n'avait pu voir qu'en mission. Il reposa immédiatement le livre qu'il avait essayé de commencer à lire pour se changer les idées et se leva, à la fois soulagé de voir que Louis était enfin rentré et angoissé devant sa mine soucieuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Louis s'arrêta dans son mouvement, surpris que Harry ait pu remarquer son tracas aussi vite.

"Rien"

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il en était incapable.

"Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Ça aussi il en était incapable.

"Des problèmes à l'agence. Rien qui ne te concerne"

Il ne voulait pas paraître aussi sec. Pas avec Harry. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait trouver une parade.

"Oh. Ok"

Pour s'occuper, Louis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mauvais plan. Il savait à peine se repérer au milieu des ustensiles culinaires. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de Harry qui le suivait. Il tenta de se relaxer un peu et de réchauffer son ton.

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?" Dit-il en ouvrant le frigo juste pour faire quelque chose de ces mains.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se crisper.

"Rien"

Louis se retourna immédiatement pour le regarder. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient fuyants.

"Rien du tout ?"  
"Non, j'ai encore mal aux côtes, je peux pas faire grand chose..."

Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Louis. Il en ferait toute une montagne alors que ce n'était qu'une action sans importance. Techniquement, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Rien du tout. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait dans l'obligation de le cacher à Louis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi coupable ?

"Ok"  
"Ok"

Chacun dévisagea l'autre. L'ambiance était devenue électrique. Chacun avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils se cachaient quelque chose mutuellement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?"  
"Je pourrais te poser la même question...."  
"Et je t'ai répondu. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des problèmes à l'agence"  
"Quels genre de problèmes ?"

Louis resta silencieux.

"Je ne savais pas qu'on se cachait encore des choses" continua Harry, doucement.

C'était hypocrite, il en était lucide. Mais confronter Louis permettait de faire oublier sa propre faute. C'était lâche, mais tant pis.

"Harry, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pas maintenant. Tu es encore convalescent, ça ne servirait à rien"  
"Ok, j'ai compris"

Il sortit d'un pas décidé de la cuisine tandis que Louis soupira et referma le frigo pour le suivre.

"Harry..."  
"Tu peux me dire à quoi je sers si tu ne veux même pas te confier à moi ?"  
"Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?"  
"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"  
"Où tu étais cette nuit ?"  
"Je te l'ai dis 300 fois ! Je suis allez prendre l'air ! Si tu ne me crois pas tu n'as qu'à retourner à la Direction et mettre en marche toutes les petites machines qui s'occupent de surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements !"  
"Quoi ? Mais Harry, je ne ferais jamais ça, tu le sais très bien.. " répondit Louis, plus calmement, après la ferveur de leur échange et abasourdi par l'insinuation.

Il avait du mal à comprendre comment Harry pouvait penser une telle chose de lui. Jamais Louis n'irait aussi loin. Certes, il voulait savoir si quelques chose tracasser Harry et il était plus qu'inquiet de son état depuis la mission, mais il ne pourrait jamais aller jusqu'à l'espionner.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre comment la conversation avait pu prendre un tel tournant et aussi rapidement.

"Non, j'en sais rien Louis ! Parce que tu ne me dis rien. C'est à moi de deviner les choses. Chaque jour j'ai l'impression que je vais découvrir une nouvelle surprise que ce soit sur toi ou sur la Direction !"

Louis déglutit. L'accusation ne pouvait pas arriver à un pire moment. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Harry avait raison. La Direction était une montagne de secrets et Louis était enterré tout en dessous. Et quoiqu'il fasse il n'arriverait jamais à remonter à la surface. C'était trop profond. Mais il ne voulait pas entraîner Harry avec lui. Il ne pouvait  _pas_  entraîner Harry avec lui.

Ces derniers mois, Harry avait été pour Louis une nouvelle raison de vivre. Une nouvelle raison d'avancer. Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, à l'infirmerie, il s'était rendu qu'il était spécial. Qu'il ne serait pas comme les autres. Qu'il ne serait pas comme toutes les autres recrues. Cela c'était confirmé par la suite. Il s'était ouvert à Harry comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire auparavant. Il était le seul. Et Louis s'était surpris à penser égoïstement à quel point il était heureux que Harry soit entré dans sa vie.

Harry brillait. Harry était une étoile. Une étoile qui était venue illuminer tout l'univers noirci et lugubre de Louis. Mais une étoile ne peut pas briller éternellement et Louis s'était rendu compte de son égoïsme lorsqu'il avait endurer ce trajet en hélicoptère, qui lui avait paru interminable, pour aller secourir Harry.

Harry était fragile et fort à la fois. Il était bon et altruiste. Il était généreux et beau, autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Il était une étoile et Louis était enterré sous une montagne. Et il avait voulu s'accaparer cette lumière qui l'aurait guidé pour sortir du trou qu'il s'était lui-même creusé. Mais l'étoile avait fini par pâlir. Pendant cette mission, Harry avait failli s'éteindre. Et Louis n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Tout comme au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait se pardonner d'avoir embarqué Harry la-dedans. C'était  _lui_  qui l'avait repéré,  _lui_  qui avait constitué son dossier et enfin  _lui_  qui l'avait recruté. C'était lui qui avait affaibli cet astre.

Harry était le seul qui avait réussit à faire ça. Entrer dans la vie de Louis pour s'y installer confortablement et le réchauffer. C'était le seul. Et oui, Louis avait peur. Il avait peur parce qu'il allait le détruire, comme il avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait un jour réussit à aimer. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il en avait été égoïste. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait même pas le dire à voix haute, de peur que ce putain de Karma vienne lui enlever cette goutte de bonheur qu'il semblait avoir laissé passer entre ses filets. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

Pour le rassurer. Pour se rassurer. Par culpabilité. Parce qu'il se sentait tellement indigne de cet amour qu'il voulait en profiter encore un peu. Parce qu'il était égoïste. Parce que demain, il lui faudrait dire à Harry qu'il allait consciemment laissé une de ces agents se faire tuer et que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

Harry riposta un peu au début. Ils étaient en pleine dispute et c'était de loin la pire (ou la meilleure ?) façon de régler une dispute. Et puis il se sentait coupable lui aussi. Il avait délibérément commencé cette altercation pour que Louis ne lui pose pas de questions. Pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter. Mais il ne méritait pas ce baiser. Il avait failli franchir les limites aujourd'hui à deux reprises. Et il savait à quel point la Direction ne rigolait pas avec les règles. Il les avait vu en pratique à plusieurs reprises. Il avait fauter et il ne méritait pas ce baiser. Il ne le comprenait pas. Alors il riposta. Un peu.

Jusqu'à ce que Louis le plaque contre le mur le plus proche et enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors Harry rendit le baiser. Aussi brutalement.

Toute l'inquiétude accumulée au cours des derniers jours, toute la culpabilite qu'il partageait, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'il ressentait passaient à travers ce baiser. C'était rude et sauvage. Presque sadique.

Les mains de Louis traversaient tout le corps de Harry, se perdant dans ses boucles, s'attardant dans son cou, caressant gentiemment ses côtes pour venir se presser sur ses hanches tandis que Harry se sentait si submergé qu'il savait à peine où les poser. Louis vint enfuir sa tête dans le cou de Harry pour y déposer une multitude de baisers et en profita pour attraper les mains de Harry et les remonter au dessus de sa tête, tout en collant son corps le plus possible contre le sien.

C'est quand il mordît brusquement la peau claire de Harry que ce dernier réagit. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et repoussa Louis de toutes ses forces.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça" dit-il férocement en posant une main contre son cou, là où la morsure de Louis lui provoquait déjà une douleur lancinante.  
"Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je le peux encore" répondit Louis en capturant de nouveaux ses lèvres.

Et tant pis, si les raisons n'étaient pas les bonnes, Harry n'avait pas vraiment les armes pour lutter contre Louis. Pas dans ce genre de bataille. Il l'attrapa alors par les épaules et le dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. A son tour, il le poussa contre le mur. Il sentit Louis lutter un peu afin de renverser de nouveau la situation mais Harry était plus grand et avait plus d'emprise, alors le châtain abandonna et se laissa complètement aller dans le baiser, attrapant le visage de Harry pour avoir la sensation d'être encore plus proche de lui.

Les vêtements volèrent rapidement. Louis arrivait à la fois à être doux et lubrique dans ces gestes, afin de préserver le corps de Harry, encore contusionné par sa séance de torture mais aussi pour le rendre complètement avide et désireux de ce qui allait suivre. L'excitation montait des deux côtés, se faufilant dans la pièce pour rendre l'atmosphère lourde et charnelle et prenant possession de leur chair. C'était ici qu'ils se retrouvaient le mieux, l'un contre l'autre. Les non-dits et les secrets étaient oubliés le temps d'un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et que personne ne pouvait leur reprendre. Les caresses se multipliaient, chaque mouvement de bassins rendait l'autre un peu plus fou. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils atterrirent nus, tous les deux sur le lit, leur bouche s'oubliant juste le temps d'une respiration. C'était fort. C'était puissant. Et lorsque Louis pénétra Harry se fut l'un des moments les plus intenses de sa vie. Mieux que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir la première fois. Probablement parce que les émotions s'étaient décuplées entre temps et parce qu'il n'était plus un simple observateur. Chaque coup de rein était un pardon, chaque effleurement était une promesse et chaque baiser était une déclaration muette. Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un même mouvement, oubliant le monde extérieur et leur dispute ratée.

Et plus tard, quand le sommeil vint alourdir leur paupières et que Harry lui sourit paresseusement, Louis eut l'impression que pour un bref instant il brillait un peu plus que d'habitude.

\----------

Quand Zayn se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentit plus léger. Certes, il était toujours seul dans son lit, et certes son rendez-vous avec Liam n'avait pas débouché sur grand chose mais il était venu. Il était venu et ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter et à rire comme dans les premières semaines de leur rencontre. Quand les entraînements à la Direction et le prochain menu qu'ils auraient au repas étaient leurs seules préoccupations.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient un nouveau statut, des puces électroniques dans la nuque, de nouvelles responsabilités et surtout des nouvelles règles à suivre. Des règles que Zayn ne comptait absolument pas suivre. Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un lui dicter comment il devait mener sa vie - A part peut-être sa mère, mais c'était différent : tout le monde devait écouter sa mère - et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient convenus de se revoir. Toujours dans un lieu public pour ne pas attirer l'attention et parce que Liam avait dit que ce serait plus facile pour lui de résister à Zayn. Zayn avait sourit en se demandant comment c'était possible que quelqu'un lui résiste (ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel on l'avait habitué) mais il aimait bien, que Liam soit le premier à y arriver.

Puis il l'avait embrassé. Encore. Presque timidement, sans trop pousser. Et ça avait été comme une explosion de sensations pour Zayn. Non seulement c'était franchir les limites, goûter au fruit interdit, ce qui provoquait toujours chez lui ce délire d'adrénaline dont il raffolait tant, mais c'était quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis des semaines entière maintenant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se faire avoir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des sentiments et des déclarations mièvres et affichées. A part pour sa famille, à qui il avait toujours voué un profond respect, il ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché à quelqu'un. Il avait l'habitude de la solitude et des amourettes sans lendemain. Mais ce matin-là, lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut la première fois que Zayn se surprit à espérer trouver quelqu'un pour partager ses draps. De façon permanente. Et si ce quelqu'un pouvait être Liam, ce serait bien plus qu'une simple cerise sur un gâteau.

\----------

Harry se réveilla avec un baiser posé rapidement sur le coin de ses lèvres et le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit que la place à côté de lui dans le lit était vide. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder l'heure. Il était tôt. A peine 8h. Mais Louis était déjà parti. Sans qu'ils aient le temps de discuter.

Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit. C'était la première fois depuis la mission qu'il s'endormait sans faire un seul cauchemar. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il se redressa un peu et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la douleur dans ses côtes se réveiller aussi. Apparemment elles n'avaient pas trop apprécié la partie de jambe en l'air de la veille. Tant pis. La douleur passerait. Comme tout. Il remarqua un mot écrit rapidement et laissé au bord de sa table de chevet. Il l'attrapa pour le lire.

_"Harry.  
Désolé de partir comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
Je dois diriger une mission importante aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais ce soir. Pour parler.  
Repose-toi.  
Louis"_

Du Louis tout craché. Les marques d'affections n'étaient vraiment pas son fort. Harry reposa le mot et se leva pour aller se laver.

Il savait très bien comment il allait occuper sa journée. Et ça n'allait inclure aucun repos.

\----------

Harry avait presque passé toute l'après-midi devant la maison de sa mère. Mais à son plus grand désespoir, il n'y avait vu aucun mouvement. La voiture verte n'était plus garée dans l'allée et aucun signe de vie n'était sorti de l'habitacle.

Il savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus imprudent. N'importe quel voisin un peu trop suspicieux aurait déjà pu appeler les flics en voyant ce gros 4X4 noir garé dans leur quartier sans que jamais personne n'en sorte. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il devait la voir. C'était viscéral. Il en avait besoin. C'était la seule chose qui arrivait à le calmer. S'il restait seul trop longtemps dans son appartement il revoyait les deux petits yeux vicieux de son tortionnaire et cette main blanche et calleuse lui présenter l'aiguille de la manière la plus sadique qui soit. Puis l'enfoncer profondément dans son doigt. Il pouvait presque encore sentir les chocs électriques traversaient son corps.

Mais ici, devant la petite maison aux murs blancs cassés qui avait vu passer à la fois un bon nombre d'horreurs mais aussi des moments tellement joyeux qu'ils étaient imprimés indéfiniment dans la mémoire de Harry, ici, il se sentait quasiment apaisé. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait c'était de voir sa mère.

Encore une fois, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui et la frustration s'était emparée de Harry lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant que Louis n'arrive. Et si elle n'habitait plus là ? Dans ces cas-là pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait vu sa sœur ? Peut-être qu'elle était morte et que sa sœur avait désormais repris la maison....

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette dernière idée. Il devait l'écarter et il ferait tout pour se prouver qu'il avait tort. Quitte à camper devant la maison. Sa mère était encore en vie. En pleine santé et probablement beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant que son fils n'était plus là pour polluer son atmosphère. Il fallait qu'elle soit en vie.

En rentrant dans son immeuble Harry croisa Nick. A croire que les couloirs du bâtiment étaient leur seul lieu de rencontre. Il tenait dans ses bras ce qui semblait être une tonne de papiers et Harry bloqua les portes de l'ascenseur pour le laisser entrer.

"Merci beaucoup... Oh bonjour Harry !"

Le ton de sa voix était tout de suite devenu plus chaleureux en voyant que c'était son voisin de palier qui avait eu l'amabilité de garder les portes ouvertes. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

"Vous avez l'air d'avoir du boulot" dit le bouclé en indiquant le tas de papiers.  
"Oui, ce sont tous les dossiers que j'ai en retard. Mon manque d'organisation me perdra un jour. Ma titulaire m'a ordonné de finir de les remplir pour demain. Ça sent la nuit blanche, quoi !"

La conversation s'attarda poliment autour du travail de Nick puis ils sortirent dans un même mouvement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un tintement significatif. Et alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Nick tenta une dernière approche.

"Hum Harry ?"  
"Oui ?" Répondit le jeune homme en cherchant les clefs de son appartement.  
"Bien évidemment ce soir je suis un peu occupé, mais j'ai quelques jours de repos cette semaine et je me demandais... Si ça vous intéressez d'aller.... Je sais pas... Aller boire un verre par exemple... Enfin, c'est si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé non plus, bien sûr... Enfin je ne sais pas..."

L'incertitude de Nick fit sourire Harry. Nick ne lui plaisait pas. Du moins il n'était pas attiré par lui. Il n'était pas vraiment son genre. Mais Harry pouvait avoir besoin d'un ami. Un ami qui ne savait rien ni de la Direction ni de son passé. Quelqu'un de nouveau. Alors Harry accepta. Après avoir assuré une dizaine de fois à Nick qu'aller boire un verre avec lui ne le dérangeait pas, il prit congé et entra dans son appartement.

Il attendait Louis impatiemment. Il n'arrivait plus à rester seul dans cet appartement, sans rien faire. Pour se distraire il alluma la télévision. Il y avait eu une explosion, lors dans un vieux bâtiment en début d'après-midi dans une banlieue de Londres et toutes les chaînes semblaient tourner en boucle autour de l'événement. Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite en tapotant anxieusement ces doigts sur son genoux.

Louis arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard et dès qu'il entra dans l'appartement ce fut comme s'ils étaient revenu au point de départ de leur dispute. Louis avait ce regard, à la fois désespéré et désolé que Harry ne supportait plus de voir. Il devait savoir ce qu'il lui cachait.

"Dis" ordonna-t-il en se levant pour mieux lui faire face.

Louis ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était trop tard de toute façon. C'était fait maintenant.

"Tu ne vas pas aimer..." Murmura-t-il  
"Dis quand même"

Louis fit le tour du canapé pour venir s'asseoir et alla directement cacher son visage dans ses mains. Harry se rassît à son tour en l'observant prudemment.

"Louis..."

Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule du châtain pour le rassurer et il constata qu'elle tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle vint se poser sur son omoplate. Finalement Louis releva la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux bleus brillaient et Harry eut la brève vision de ce même Louis assis par terre dans un hotel de Moscou, prêt a lui confier le plus grand secret de sa vie.

"Je ne l'ai su que hier, Harry, d'accord ? Il faut que tu me crois, j'aurais fait quelque chose sinon"  
"Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
"Tu es déjà au courant de toutes les règles qu'il faut suivre, une fois arrivé à la Direction..."  
"Oui, bien sûr"  
"Je t'ai déjà aussi parlé du fait que si on ne suivait pas ces règles, la Direction prenait la décision d'éliminer tout fraudeur..."  
"Oui..."

Harry n'était plus vraiment sûr du tournant qu'était en train de prendre cette conversation. Était-ce en rapport avec leur couple ?

"Elle prend aussi parfois la décision d'éliminer les agents qu'elle ne juge pas assez bon"  
"Oui, tu m'as déjà dit tout ça..."  
"Ou les recrues..."  
"Louis où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?"  
"J'ai du organiser une mission suicide aujourd'hui Harry"

Le déclic ne fut pas complet. Pas encore. Mais Harry comprit enfin ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il comprit aussi la désolation dans son regard.

"C'est-à-dire ?" Dit-il doucement.

Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas savoir en fait. Il voulait arrêter cette conversation. C'était une face de Louis qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il voulait revenir à hier soir, quand il l'avait embrassé, quand il lui avait fait l'amour. Il voulait ce Louis.

"C'est-à-dire que la Direction a jugé qu'une des recrues n'était pas assez compétente et a décidé de l'envoyer sur ce qui est appelé une mission-suicide pour l'éliminer"

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Harry se leva d'un bond et regarda Louis horrifié.

"Sandra..."  
"Je suis désolé Harry"  
"Elle est morte ? Vous l'avez tué ?"  
"Je suis désolé" gémit Louis en replongeant sa tête dans ses mains.  
"Arrête de dire ça putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Explique !"  
"Elle devait déclencher une bombe. C'est une longue histoire. Au final, c'était elle la bombe... Elle portait les explosifs sur elle"  
"L'explosion à Londres ? C'était elle ?"  
"Oui"  
"Putain, Louis..."

Il sentait des larmes de colère et de frustration coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Louis avait eu raison, il n'aimait pas ça.

"C'est toi qui l'a tué hein ?"

Louis releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard implorent mais il ne répondit rien.

"C'est toi qui lui a dit d'appuyer sur le bouton. Tu me l'as dis, c'est toi qui dirigeais la mission. C'est toi qui l'as tué !"  
"Harry, je t'en prie..."  
"Non, ta gueule ! Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ou elle pensait toujours remplir une mission héroïque pour la Direction ?"  
"Non, elle ne savait pas. La Direction ne prévient pas"  
"Putain de merde Louis ! Mais comment t'as pu accepter ça ? Comment t'as pu y participer ?"  
"Je n'avais pas le choix... La Direction ne laisse pas le choix"

La fin de sa phrase était à peine un murmure et Harry ne savait même pas si elle lui été véritablement adressé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait plus qui croire. Il savait que Sandra était morte. Sandra. Une fille qui ne méritait pas de mourir. Une fille qui était morte parce qu'elle avait un trop bon cœur pour faire partie de la Direction. Comment Louis avait pu faire ça. Comment il avait pu en être acteur ?

"Dégage"  
"Quoi ?"

La voix de Louis tremblait et si le visage souriant de Sandra, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa mission, ne lui été pas revenu en tête, il aurait pu avoir pitié. Mais pas maintenant.

"Je veux que tu sortes de cet appartement"  
"Harry...non... Je t'en prie"

Louis se leva et fit deux pas en avant. Harry en fit trois en arrière.

"Dégage, putain !"  
"Harry....je...j'ai une autre mission. Demain. Je dois partir. Je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours et je... Je veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça. Je t'en supplie. Ne me quitte pas comme ça"

Harry avait envie de crier. Il pleurait. Il sentait toutes les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il voulait prendre Louis dans ces bras. Il voulait lui hurler dessus. Il voulait partir. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

"Pars, Louis. S'il-te-plaît"

Il était fier d'avoir pu contrôler le ton de sa voix. Au moins il avait pu avoir l'impression pendant un dixième de seconde d'avoir le contrôle sur une chose dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller. Il ne voulait plus voir cette détresse sur son visage, cette éternelle tristesse qu'il semblait emporter n'importe ou avec lui et que Harry pouvait entrevoir si clairement dans des moments comme celui-ci.

La porte fut à peine refermée qu'il s'effondra à terre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, sur le sol de son salon, à pleurer. Pleurer sur cette putain d'inujustice qu'était sa vie. Pleurer sur la cruauté que pouvait parfois avoir les sentiments.

Pleurer parce qu'il avait mal. Partout et tout le temps.

\----------

Gemma Styles n'aimait pas faire ça. Personne n'aimait faire ça bien sûr. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander à ma mère. Pas dans l'état ou elle était. Même si, Gemma en était sûre, elle aurait aimé le faire elle-même. C'était elle qui l'avait fait les mois précédents après tout. Elle irait le mois prochain, se dit Gemma. Non, en fait elle croisait les doigts pour qu'elle puisse y aller le mois prochain. Elle priait chaque soir pour qu'il y ait un mois prochain.

Distraitement, tout en cherchant la bonne clef pour fermer la porte d'entrée, parmis la ribambelle qui décorait le trousseau, elle cria à sa mère qu'elle partait. Elle n'eut qu'une vague réponse, mais c'était suffisant.

Elle sortit sur le perron et attrapa le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait laissé sur le petit banc qui meublait le porche et dans lequel sa mère avait toujours aimé s'asseoir les jours d'été les plus ensoleillés pour regarder ses deux enfants jouer dans le tout petit jardin qui entourait la maison. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture, l'ouvrit et s'y installa aussi gracieusement que sa jupe lui permettait. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer en rentrant du boulot. Elle faisait des horaires impossibles en ce moment.

Elle posa les fleurs délicatement sur le siège passager en faisait attention de ne pas les abîmer. Puis elle posa les deux mains sur le volant et souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Enfin, elle démarra la voiture et partit.

Si elle avait regardé dans son rétroviseur, elle aurait pu apercevoir un 4X4 Range Rover noir, aux vitres teintées, la suivre sur la route qui l'emmenait jusqu'à sa destination finale.

Mais Gemma Styles ne regarda pas dans son rétroviseur.


	17. Flashes left in my mind, going back to the time , Playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais..._  
  
Harry se répéta cette question des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans sa tête. Il n'en trouva jamais la réponse.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Une minute il essayait de contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur en voyant sa sœur sortir de la maison, la minute d'après, il démarrait la voiture pour la suivre dans les rues de Londres. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inconscient. Mais honnêtement depuis sa dispute de la veille avec Louis, il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Il avait mis tout son esprit sur pause pour éviter de se torturer avec des pensées qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, et avait décidé de suivre la routine qu'il commençait doucement à mettre en place en allant s'installer devant la maison de sa mère. Il ne s'était pas attendu, après à peine une demi-heure d'attente, à voir sa sœur en sortir, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.  
  
Encore une fois, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère en fait. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes grands yeux chaleureux, le même visage en cœur... Mais aussi la même mélancolie dans le regard.  
  
Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour comprendre ou elle allait. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr au début. Ou peut-être que si, mais qu'il avait préféré l'ignorer. C'était de la folie. De la pure folie. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Sa conduite était mécanique, il passait les vitesses sans s'en rendre compte, suivant toujours des yeux la voiture verte de sa sœur. De la folie. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Dans une centaine de mètres, elle tournerait à droite puis suivrait la petite route qui l'amènerait jusqu'au cimetière. Il n'y était pas aller souvent, mais assez pour se souvenir du chemin à prendre. Il sentait ses mains moites contre le cuir noir du volant et il avait l'impression que l'air chaud qui sortait de la ventilation était en train de lui bruler le visage. D'un geste brusque il coupa le chauffage. Puis, comme sa sœur, il s'engagea sur la petite route, bossellée et pleine de gravillons qui menait directement jusqu'aux grandes grilles en fer du cimetière.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus faire ça.  
  
Au dernier moment il vira à droite, sur un petit chemin discret, qui conduisait à un terrain plat, aménagé pour accueillir plus de voitures en cas d'enterrement. Il se gara rapidement, défit sa ceinture et sortit du 4X4. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha un peu. L'espace d'un instant il se sentit nauséeux. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Il avait froid tout d'un coup. La brise anglaise vint caresser ses cheveux. Elle contrastait avec l'air chaud et étouffant de la voiture.  
  
 _Folie. Pure folie._  
  
Il pouvait se faire tuer sur le champ pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comme Sandra... Une nouvelle boule vint se former dans sa gorge en repensant à la jeune fille et il l'avala difficilement. Il se redressa et vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu. Apparemment il était seul sur ce semblant de parking. Il remonta dans la voiture et appuya sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.  
  
Il était en train de perdre pied. Il le sentait. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Louis depuis leur dispute de la veille. D'ailleurs pourquoi en aurait-il eu ? Il lui avait clairement demandé de partir et le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il devait partir en mission. Son cœur se serra à nouveau. Louis avait été son seul point d'ancrage ses derniers mois, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire sans lui ? Il avait besoin de lui maintenant. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.  
  
Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il savait très bien ce qui se passerait s'il dormait. Sans Louis à ses côtés pour le rassurer, il revivrait encore et encore l'expérience traumatisante de sa dernière mission. L'aiguille, Matt, la douleur, la peur... Tous ces souvenirs viendraient franchir la barrière de son inconscient et il ne pouvait pas. Il en était incapable. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur âcre et répugnante du bâtiment s'il se concentrait.  
  
Au lieu de cela, il avait regarder des émissions télés bidons toute la nuit, enfoncé dans son canapé, une couverture enroulée autour des épaules et les pupilles dilatées par les images colorées auxquelles il prêtait à peine attention. Il n'avait pas dormi et il sentait maintenant cette vague anesthésiante de fatigue le submerger. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Mais tout doucement. À une lenteur insupportable. Son corps ne réagissait plus, il n'arrivait plus à pleurer et encore moins à réfléchir.  
  
C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait maintenant sur ce parking. A quelques mètres du cimetière ou sa sœur était entré, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, pour aller visiter la tombe du frère qu'elle croyait mort. Dire qu'il était perdu aurait été un euphémisme.  
  
Il attendit. Longtemps. Une heure peut-être. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Il du s'endormir quelques instants. A peine le temps d'entrevoir dans son sommeil un flaque de sang rougeâtre se remplir petit à petit et se déverser lentement jusqu'à lui. Très lentement. Il se réveilla en frissonnant. Le chauffage éteint, la voiture s'était considérablement refroidie à présent. On arrivait dans cette période de l'année où le froid était prédominant. Ou les gens s'emmitouflaient dans de grosses écharpes en serrant leur café, au prix exubérant, dans leurs mains engourdies. Ou les parents commençaient à presser gentiemment leurs enfants pour savoir ce qu'ils voudraient mettre sur leur liste au Père-Noël.  
  
Noël. C'était une idée tellement surnaturelle pour Harry. Tellement concrète et réaliste. Rien dans sa vie n'avait été concret et réaliste ses derniers mois. Tout avait été mensonge et découverte, secret et désillusion... Il se sentait toujours un peu hors du temps quand il marchait dans la rue, au milieu des gens qui se pressaient pour retourner travailler ou retrouver leur famille, et qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était la Direction ou que le garçon qu'il venait de dépasser était sensé être mort.  
  
Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une bulle. Une bulle entièrement conçue par la Direction, et pour la Direction, et qui pouvait éclater au moindre faux pas.  
  
Devant sa bouche, il voyait des petits amas de buées se former. Il avait froid. Il tremblait. Il reserra un peu sa veste pour se réchauffer et sortit de la voiture.  
  
Elle ne devait plus être là maintenant. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qu'il était resté dans le 4X4 mais ça devait être suffisant. Il entra dans le cimetière et s'arrêta devant le paysage morbide qui se présentait devant lui. Des centaines et des centaines de tombes grisâtres, alignées méticuleusement dans un grand pré, dont l'herbe, usée et jaunie, accentuée le sentiment d'abandon que donnait ce triste spectacle. Les allées étaient tellement étroites qu'on ne pouvait y passer à plus de deux personnes. Elles étaient toutes désertes et Harry frissonna en pensant qu'il était le seul être vivant parmi ces rangées de corps.  
  
Il regarda chaque tombe, chaque inscription, chaque nom. Elles finissaient par se mélanger dans sa têtes dans un tourbillon d'Arthur, de William et de Henry... Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la sienne. Et quand il posa les yeux sur son nom il crut recevoir un véritable coup dans l'estomac, tout l'air quittant subitement son corps, le laissant vide et paralysé.  
  
  
  
  


_"Harry Styles.  
1992 - 2012._

_Fils, frère et ami.  
Quoi que l'on fasse, ou que l'on soit  
Rien ne t'efface, on pense à toi"_

  
  
Il aurait pu découvrir à ce moment-là que, si, il pouvait encore pleurer. Sauf qu'il ne sentait pas les larmes qui tombaient en grosses perles sur ses joues. Il ne sentait pas non plus le vent qui venait lui mordre les lèvres pour les rendre sèches et creusées. Il ne sentait pas non plus le froid s'insinuer dans sa veste pour venir provoquer des tremblements incontrôlables dans tout sous corps. Il ne sentait plus rien.  
  
Parce qu'il était face à sa propre tombe et que c'était l'expérience la plus déroutante qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. C'était effrayant, saisissant, troublant. Stupéfiant en fait.  
  
Et au milieu de toutes ces émotions il ne pouvait s'empêcher aux deux femmes de sa vie qui avaient dû avoir la lourde tâche de l'enterrer. Enterrer un cercueil vide. S'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état second, il se serrait demandé comment la Direction avait réussi à organiser ça. Mais il n'était plus là. Son corps n'était plus relié à son esprit. Comme un dédoublement. Comme si son âme était physiquement en train de quitter sa chair. Entre la vie et la mort. Fragile comme une feuille. Il était là devant ce caveau, et là, allongé dedans. Deux Harry. Deux monde. Deux univers. Et il ne parvenait plus à trouver l'équilibre entre les deux. Il se noyait, passant de la surface à la profondeur.  
  
Et ces deux mondes entrèrent en pleine collision, en choc frontal, bruyamment et dangereusement, quand il entendit une voix, douce et féminine appeler son prénom. Ce fut à peine un murmure au début, c'est pour ça qu'il crut l'avoir rêver. Mais le murmure se transforma en interrogation, tremblante et craintive dans le vent glacial qui sifflait dans ses tympans. Un deuxième "Harry ?" Et il se retourna.  
  
Elle était là. Face à lui. Belle comme une fleur de printemps. Les joues rosies par le froid et les yeux gonflés par le chagrin. Elle le dévisageait comme si c'était un fantôme. S'en était un en quelque sorte. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle devait avoir, puisqu'elle se trouvait à la fois face à son frère et face à la tombe de ce même frère.  
  
Une pensée, mordante et débordante, vint lui attaquer le cerveau, remettant ton son corps en marche :  _Cours !_.  
  
Alors il courut. Comme si le diable en personne le poursuivait. À s'en faire éclater les poumons et le cœur.  
  
Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et rentra chez lui, la même rengaine virevoltant dans son cerveau.  
  
 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..._  
  
\----------  
  
Harry passa les deux jours suivants dans son lit. Parfois il se réveillait, sans savoir si céetait la jour ou la nuit, le front trempé de sueur, en se demandant s'il avait rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière. Puis il revoyait le visage blême de sa sœur, le regardant avec une expression à la fois apeurée et incrédule, et non, ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un rêve. Le souvenir était bien trop brûlant dans son esprit.  
  
Il avait déconné. Il avait sérieusement déconné. Mais c'était trop tard. Et depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar. Il se contentait de revivre la scène, devant la tombe, encore et encore dans sa tête, s'endormant avec le visage apaisant de sa sœur imprimé sous les paupières.  
  
Il en était à sa deuxième soirée plateau-télé en solitaire et en plein milieu d'une énième rediffusion de Friends quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Son cœur s'accéléra sur-le-champ. Louis.  
  
Il tenta de cacher sa déception en voyant Nick sur le pas de sa porte.  
  
"Oh. Bonsoir"  
  
La main de Nick était cachée nerveusement dans sa nuque, et il tenait à la main, ce qui semblait être un pack de bières.  
  
"Bonsoir, Harry. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais... Hum... Je n'ai pas ton numéro et... et comme tu été d'accord pour qu'on boive un verre ensemble.... Enfin, je sais pas... Peut-être que tu es occupé ce soir, nan ?"  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Pas quand il lisait autant d'espoir dans ses yeux. Et puis honnêtement, la perspective de se retrouver seul, face à son poulet, ne l'enchantait plus vraiment. Alors il lui sourit et ouvrit sa porte un peu plus grand.  
  
"Non, vas-y entre. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout"  
"Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas passer pour l'incruste de service"  
"Je t'assure. En plus je n'avais rien de prévu pour ce soir"  
  
Harry le vit physiquement se détendre. Un sourire, beaucoup moins crispé, fit son apparition sur son visage, et la ligne de ses épaules se baissa un peu.  
  
Il entra et posa distraitement son pack sur le comptoir en observant l'appartement.  
  
"Whaou, ils se sont pas foutus de ta gueule tes employés. Il est mieux que le mien"  
"Merci"  
  
Harry lui fit faire un tour rapide de l'appartement puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Nick dans le canapé et Harry dans le fauteuil. À la télé, Ross et Rachel venait de se rabibocher pour la centième fois. Une conversation un peu futile s'installa autour de la série et bien vite, le silence entre chaque remarque devint gênant. Harry gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'écran, mais il savait à peine ce qu'il s'y passait.  
  
"Harry ? Euh... Tu es sûr que ça va ?"  
  
Il se tourna rapidement vers Nick, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence l'espace d'un instant.  
  
"Oui, oui ça va"  
"Tu sais, je peux repasser une autre fois si tu veux..."  
  
Harry soupira et se leva, conscient que son comportement devait paraître anormal.  
  
"Non. Reste. Ça ne me dérange pas" dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour attraper les bières que Nick avait laissé là. "Je suis désolé si je parais un peu ailleurs"  
  
Il posa le pack sur la table basse, l'ouvrit et en sortit une canette pour Nick et une pour lui.  
  
"C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir de la visite. Surtout dernièrement..." continua-t-il.  
"Tu sais Harry, on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais je peux te dire une chose sur moi. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un très bon donneur de conseil. Alors si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour t'écouter"  
  
Harry le dévisagea, cherchant la sincérité dans ses propos. On lui avait appris à se méfier de tout et n'importe quoi pendant sa préparation pour devenir agent, on lui avait appris à lire le mensonge et à cacher la vérité, on lui avait appris l'art des faux-semblants et de l'illusoire. Mais avec Nick, il avait l'impression de lire un livre ouvert, sans réticence et sans sous-entendu. Son regard était authentique et honnête, toutes ses intentions étaient exposées sur la table, sans jamais essayer de les cacher. Et oui, Harry n'était pas bête. Il voyait bien qu'il plaisait à Nick, mais il voyait aussi que bien au-delà d'un amant, Nick cherchait aussi quelqu'un à aider. Un ami à qui il pourrait prêter main forte. Parce qu'il était comme ça. C'était le genre de gars qui devait partager son goûter en maternelle et qui avait du défendre les bouc-émissaires au lycée et qui avait décidé de devenir médecin parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de tout ce trop plein de bonté qui l'habitait quotidiennement.  
  
Nick était quelqu'un de bon. C'était tout ce que Harry pouvait voir en lui. Alors il décida de tenter sa chance et de se confier. Partiellement.  
  
"Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien et que la seule chose qui pourrait te rendre meilleur et exactement celle que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ?"  
  
Nick fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce soudain élan de sincérité.  
  
"Je... Est-ce que tu peux expliquer un peu plus ?"  
  
Harry se passa une main sur son visage. Il devait choisir chaque mot avec précaution.  
  
"Parfois j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais, tout ce qui me définit aujourd'hui, n'est pas une bonne chose. Chaque matin je me demande quelle personne je vais faire souffrir, quelle vie je vais peut-être changer à tout jamais. Mais je ne peux pas améliorer les choses, parce que... Parce que je n'ai pas le droit"  
"Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit ?"  
"Ça serait mal"  
"En quoi essayer de faire le bien serrait quelque chose de mal ?"  
  
Harry reposa sa bière sur la table et posa ses bras sur ses genoux. Il entrelaça ses mains entre elles pour ne pas montrer qu'elles tremblaient.  
  
"Nick, est-ce qu'on peut se permettre de franchir les limites même si l'on sait que les conséquences peuvent être extrêmement graves ?"  
  
La question était beaucoup plus directe et Nick écarquilla un peu les yeux.  
  
"Quelles genres de limites ?"  
"Euh, je ne parle pas de... Euh tuer quelqu'un... Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là hein... Juste des règles... Qu'on nous aurait demandé de suivre.  
  
Nick le regarda intensément et Harry crut un instant qu'il avait dépasser la limite. Qu'il était aller trop loin. Il déglutit et il était prêt à dire à Nick que tout ça était une grosse blague quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche.  
  
"Harry quand on est médecin, tous les jours on fait fasse à la notion de bien et de mal. Et on comprend rapidement que tout n'est pas blanc et tout n'est pas noir. Des enfants meurent et des assassins survivent. Une grand-mère honorable atteint la fin de sa vie entourée de sa famille et un bébé vient au monde en pleine santé"  
  
Harry hocha la tête, attendant de voir ou Nick voulait l'amener.  
  
"La vie est grise. Parfois gris claire, parfois gris foncée. C'est un mélange d'espoir et de déception, de joie et de peine. De blanc et de noir. On ne peut pas savoir quelles seront les conséquences de nos actes. Un papillon peut battre des ailes en Europe et une tornade peut se déclencher en Asie. Mais pour prendre ces décisions, il faut savoir faire confiance à notre instinct. Parce qu'au final, quand on est au bout du chemin, quand on est au bord du précipice, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. La foi"  
"Parfois la vie ne nous a donné aucune raison de lui faire confiance..."  
"Alors il faut que tu la surprennes. Si la vie ne te rends pas heureux, fait en sorte de le devenir par toi-même"  
  
Nick se déplaça au bout du canapé et vint poser doucement une main sur le genou de Harry qui avait commencer à tressauter nerveusement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
  
"Harry, si tu franchissais ces limites, est-ce que tu serais plus heureux ?"  
"Oui. Je crois que oui"  
"Et est-ce que tu as assez confiance en toi pour pouvoir maîtriser ces conséquences et arriver à prendre les bonnes décisions ?"  
"Je ne sais pas"  
"Alors je vais te le dire. Tu peux le faire Harry. Tout le monde en est capable. Il faut juste avoir la foi. Tu peux avoir la foi en Dieu, ou en n'importe quel être qui saurait te donner confiance, mais il faut surtout que tu ais foi en toi. Chaque personne née sur cette Terre pour une raison précise Harry. Que ce soit pour devenir président, sauver une vie ou simplement tomber amoureux. Si on ne croit pas à ça alors notre vie n'a aucun sens, et je peux te dire que toi, Harry, tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses. J'ai un sixième sens pour ça. Je sais reconnaître les gens qui laisseront une empreinte plus profonde dans la vie des autres. Alors peu importe les conséquences, si tu as foi en toi, tu sauras les prévenir"  
"Mais si je n'y arrive pas ? Si tout se retourne contre moi ?"  
"Alors il faudra apprendre à guérir et continuer à avancer, la tête haute en te disant que ton heure arrivera forcément un jour"  
"Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable"  
  
Nick s'accroupit devant lui et enleva la main de son genou pour venir la poser sur sa poitrine. Juste au niveau de son cœur.  
  
"Tu en seras capable. La foi, Harry, aie juste la foi"  
  
\----------  
  
Zayn se retourna pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait. Cette histoire était en train de le rendre paranoïaque. Il avait besoin d'une clope, mais il ne les avait pas amené avec lui. Il savait que Liam n'aimait pas cette habitude.  
  
Il savait aussi, que peu importe qu'il soit suivi ou non, s'il prenait la soudaine envie à la Direction de vérifier la position de son traqueur, il serait très facile pour eux de commencer à se poser la question de pourquoi l'agent Zayn était avec l'agent Liam en plein milieu de Richmond Park à cinq heures du matin. Ou pourquoi ils s'étaient déjà vu à deux reprises dans un café cette semaine.  
  
Il vérifia quand même une deuxième fois par dessus son épaule. Au cas ou.  _Paranoïa_.  
  
Il arriva au banc et s'assit. Il était seul dans le parc et le jour était à peine levée. Encore une fois, Liam éveillé en lui des sentiments dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et lui faisait faire des choses qu'il n'aurait même pas oser imaginer.  
  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne voit l'autre agent arrivé et dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur lui toute nervosité accumulée s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Il sourit et Liam lui rendit aussitôt. Il s'avança vers lui, attrapa sa main et posa un baiser rapide sur sa joue, tout près de ses lèvres.  
  
"Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose" dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Le sourire de Liam s'agrandit et il le suivit en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.  
  
\----------  
  
Des fleurs avaient de nouveau été rajouté à côté du bouquet qui commençaient déjà à flétrir. Des petites fleurs violettes, posées juste devant la pierre, qui avaient probablement étaient ramassée dans un champ et qui apportaient rien qu'un peu de gaité dans le froid de l'hiver.  
  
C'était complètement sadique de revenir ici. Après sa première expérience, si éprouvante, n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il resterait le plus loin possible du cimetière. Mais Harry était probablement masochiste. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion en se garant de nouveau sur le terrain vague à quelques mètres de là.  
  
Sa conversation avec Nick l'avait fait un peu réfléchir. Non, beaucoup en fait. À vrai dire il n'avait pensé qu'à ça.  
  
Il aimait bien Nick. Il était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Quelqu'un qui pouvait le conseiller objectivement sans le juger. Un ami, en somme. Quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir.  
  
Et puis cela l'avait empêché de penser à Louis. C'était le quatrième jour sans nouvelle de lui, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou juste ignorer le trou énorme et béant qui s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine.  
  
Il regarda de nouveau le caveau, essayant d'ignorer son nom, gravé éternellement dans la pierre. Il était presque vide, hormis les quelques plaques qui avaient du être déposé le jour de son enterrement et les deux bouquets de fleurs. Il s'accroupit et du bout des doigts, il effleura la pierre froide. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre ça un jour. Toucher sa propre tombe. C'était tellement bizarre. Presque paranormale.  
  
"Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que c'était maman la plus folle dans cette famille. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'est moi"  
  
Elle était là. Juste derrière lui. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'allait pas fuire. Pas cette fois. Il etait venu là pour ça après tout. Pour cette confrontation. Lentement, il se releva et se tourna vers elle. Comme la dernière fois ses grands yeux verts étaient équarquillés, effrayés par la vision qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Son teint était pâle et des cernes sombres marquaient le dessous de ses yeux. Elle avait les joues un peu plus creusées que le souvenir que Harry en avait. Elle restait magnifique.  
  
"Tu n'es pas folle. Maman non plus" dit-il doucement, sa voix un peu cassée par l'émotion.  
  
Elle recula un peu en l'entendant parler, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, si c'était possible.  
  
"Tu es mort. Et tu es juste en face de moi. Je suis forcément devenue folle, sinon je ne verrais pas le fantôme de mon frère"  
"Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne suis qu'un fantôme ?" répondit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.  
  
Elle recula encore, les bras tendus devant elle, comme pour l'éloigner.  
  
"Arrêtes ! Reste où tu es !"  
"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal"  
"J'ai vu tous les Paranormal Activity, je sais très bien comment ce genre de scènes se finit !"  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré le dramatique de la situation.  
  
"Gemma, c'est moi..."  
"Non, tais-toi ! Mon frère est mort ! Je l'ai enterré juste là !" Dit-elle en désignant la tombe juste derrière Harry.  
  
Celui-ci ne souriait plus. Il voyait des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans les yeux de sa sœur.  _Folie. Pure folie._  Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça.  
  
"Gemma, je peux tout t'expliquer"  
"Vas-t-en ! Je t'en supplie vas-t-en. Je ne veux pas te voir. Tu es mort ! TU ES MORT !"  
  
Elle tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Harry se précipita à ses côtés en s'agenouillant. Il l'entendit sangloter. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur pleurer.  
  
"Gem..."  
  
Doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre. Puis elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
Il l'avait touché. Un fantôme ne peut pas toucher les gens n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu de fantôme auparavant. Mais il la touchait. Elle pouvait clairement sentir le contact de sa main chaude et rassurante sur son épaule. Il la touchait et elle pouvait le sentir.  
  
"Harry... Je... Je comprends rien"  
  
Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le prit dans ses bras en allant enfouir sa tête dans son épaule. Harry l'entendait répéter encore et encore "Je ne comprend rien, je ne comprends rien..." entre deux sanglots et il vint caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.  
  
"Shhhh, ce n'est rien. Je vais t'expliquer. Je vais tout t'expliquer"  
  
\----------  
  
Le frère et la sœur se regardaient dans les yeux sans oser parler. Ceux de Gemma brillaient encore par toutes les larmes versées et ceux de Harry étaient réservés, par la peur de devoir s'expliquer.  
  
C'est la sœur qui fit le premier pas en attrapant la main de son frère et en l'enfermant entre les deux siennes.  
  
Ils étaient dans la voiture de Harry, toujours à côté du cimetière. Ils se faisaient face et une fine pellicule de condensation s'étaient créée sur les vitres, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient à peine voir la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber.  
  
"Explique-moi" murmura-t-elle. "J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série où le personnage principal renaît subitement d'entre les morts"  
  
De son autre main, Harry vint caresser la joue de sa sœur pour chasser l'unique l'arme qui avait réussit à s'échapper.  
  
"C'est compliqué Gem. Je ne peux pas tout te dire. Mais je veux déjà que tu saches que je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire souffrir maman et toi. On ne m'a juste pas laissé le choix"  
  
Le choix. Le visage de Louis, juste au-dessus de lui, à l'infirmerie de la Direction, lors de leur première rencontre, lui traversa l'esprit. Si, il lui avait laissé le choix : mourir ou pas. Mourir ou travailler pour la Direction. Étais-ce vraiment un choix ? C'était ce choix que Louis devait faire tous les jours lorsque la Direction lui demandait d'accomplir des actes affreux. Obéir ou mourir. Peut-être que ce n'était plus un choix, après tout. Peut-être que Louis avait raison. Peut-être qu'on avait pas toujours le choix.  
  
"Haz..."  
  
La voix de sa sœur focalisa son attention.  
  
"J'ai tué quelqu'un Gem. J'ai tué quelqu'un et j'allais passer le reste de ma vie en prison. Et soyons honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour la prison... On m'a proposé un job..."  
"Un job ?"  
"Oui, en quelque sorte. Je... Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. Ça pourrait te mettre en danger. Mais pour ce job, tu ne dois pas exister"  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Tu dois être mort aux yeux de la société. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es vivant"  
"Harry, c'est quel genre de travail ? C'est pour la drogue ?"  
"Non ! J'en ai finis avec ça ! Je te le promet. Non. C'est un boulot ou on me demande de rendre... Des services. Et moi je le fais"  
"Quel genre de service ?"  
"Je ne peux pas te le dire"  
  
Gemma relâcha sa main et se recula un peu contre la portière.  
  
"C'est pour ce travail que tu as décidé de nous faire croire que tu étais mort ? C'est pour un job que tu nous as laissé t'enterrer en pensant qu'on ne te reverrait plus jamais ?"  
"Gem... Je te l'ai dis, on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. En plus...."  
"En plus quoi ?" Dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
"J'étais déjà mort pour vous Gemma ! Tu étais parti et maman ne voulait plus rien à faire avec moi"  
"Mais tu crois quoi Harry ! Tu es mon frère ! J'avais beau être parti, ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser à toi ! Ça ne m'empêchait pas de te vouloir vivant !"  
"Sauf que tu n'étais plus là ! Et maman... Maman je lui ai fait vivre un enfer, c'était beaucoup mieux que je sorte de sa vie"  
"En te faisant passer pour mort ?"  
"Oui"  
"C'est stupide"  
"Je n'avais pas d'autre choix"  
"On a toujours le choix !"  
  
 _Cette phrase_. Cette phrase ne voulait plus rien dire pour Harry. Elle avait perdu tout son sens.  
  
"J'ai appris que non"  
  
La tension retomba un peu dans la voiture.  
  
"Pourquoi tu es là maintenant ?" Dit sa sœur, sans le regarder.  
"Parce que je voulais te voir. Vous voir"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Pour les mêmes raisons qui on fait que tu pensais à moi quand tu n'étais plus là..."  
"Je suis désolée d'être parti"  
"Moi aussi"  
  
Gemma retourna enfin la tête vers lui pour le regarder.  
  
"Tu m'as manqué Harry. Et j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois là"  
"Je suis bien là pourtant" dit-il en attrapant le visage de sa grande sœur entre ces deux mains. "Et je ne peux malheureusement pas te promettre que je ne vais pas repartir, parce que je ne sais pas encore les conséquences de ce que je suis en train de faire, mais si je pars, je compte bien vous dire au revoir convenablement cette fois-ci. À toutes les deux"  
  
Gemma hocha péniblement la tête. Elle mordait sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer et Harry avait l'impression qu'ils étaient deux enfants à nouveau.  
  
"Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
Il vit une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne réponde.  
  
"Bien. Elle va bien. Mais elle est un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour que tu la vois"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Ça va lui faire un choc Haz ! Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Alors elle... Je veux juste que ce soit dans les meilleures circonstances d'accord ?"  
"D'accord. Mais je veux la voir, un moment ou un autre"  
"Tu la verras, je te le promet"  
  
Harry l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux. Et, là, en cet instant bouleversant, il remarqua qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.  
  
\----------  
  
Harry savait que Louis était en mission. Il le  _savait_  pertinemment. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois déçu en ouvrant sa porte et en voyant Zayn sur le palier.  
  
"Oh, c'est toi"  
"Cache ta joie. Putain, t'as encore une tête de merde. Ça t'arrive de dormir ?"  
  
Le métis n'attendit pas une réponse, il s'invita à entrer en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry au passage qui secoua la tête pour le faire arrêter.  
  
"Je ne savais pas que tu te souvenais encore de ma présence" Rétorqua le bouclé en refermant la porte. "Je croyais que toute ton attention était désormais réservée à un autre agent..."  
"Awww Harry, tu es jaloux ? Je me sentais d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui et je me suis dis que je pouvais bien de consacrer environ 10% de mon temps"  
"Quelle bonté..."  
"T'as vu ça un peu ?"  
  
Les deux amis s'installèrent au comptoir de la cuisine et Harry sortit les quelques bières que Nick lui avait laissé. Quand il se retourna Zayn l'observait attentivement.  
  
"Quoi ?" Demanda Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.  
"Ça va ?"  
"Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"  
"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te voir depuis la mission... Mais je me disais que Louis serait avec toi..."  
  
Harry vit son regard jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans l'appartement comme s'il vérifiait bien que Louis n'était pas là.  _Ouch_.  
  
"Il est en mission"  
"Ah, d'accord" répondit Zayn en reportant son attention sur lui. "Et... Ça t'inquiète ?"  
"Qu'il soit en mission ? Non, pas vraiment, c'est un bon agent"  
  
Zayn continua à le dévisager et Harry eut la brève impression d'être passé au rayon X.  
  
"Ok. Vu que tu ne veux pas développer, je vais être franc. Mec, t'as une tête de mort vivant. Putain, on dirait un fantôme quoi ! Tu t'es regarder dans une glace recemment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"  
"Il ne se passe rien ! J'ai du mal à dormir, c'est tout"  
"Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé si t'étais tout seul ?"  
"J'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je me débrouille très bien et je sais que tu étais en pleine roucoulade avec Liam"  
"Peut-être, mais je serais venu quand même"  
"Zayn, je vais bien ! C'est juste des insomnies"  
"On ne perd pas le sommeil sans raison, Haz"  
  
Harry sentait son anxiété s'accroître de seconde en seconde. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Zayn. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il faisait des cauchemars qui lui paraissaient tellement réalistes qu'il avait encore l'impression d'être enfermé dans ce bâtiment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'était disputé avec Louis parce qu'il avait appris qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait l'impression de sombrer petit à petit, de suffoquer sans pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que chaque matin, en se réveillant seul dans son lit, il sentait son cœur se serrait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un petit cratère dégoulinant de regret et d'amertume et surtout, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son seul rayon de lumière de ces derniers jours reposait uniquement sur sa rencontre avec sa sœur. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais parce qu'il en était physiquement incapable. S'il tentait d'expliquer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il allait s'effondrer. Purement et simplement. Et il n'avait aucune idée s'il aurait la force de se relever. Alors il plastifia son sourire le plus convaincant, -celui qu'on lui avait appris à utiliser en mission- il regarda Zayn droit dans les yeux et il lui mentit.  
  
"Je vais bien Zayn. Arrête de t'inquiéter et dis-moi plutôt comment ça se passe entre Liam et toi"  
  
Le métis ne fut pas complètement dupe, mais il n'insista pas. Il connaissait Harry, s'il ne voulait pas en parler, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt. Et ce n'était pas à lui de le forcer. Alors il se dit que c'était préférable de lui changer les idées avec ses histoires. Et dernièrement ses histoires tournaient autour d'une seule et même personne : Liam.  
  
"Ça se passe plutôt bien" dit-il avec un petit sourire en repensant à leur rendez-vous de ce matin. "On y va doucement en fait. Je veux pas le faire fuire. Et ça nous permet de rester prudent, par rapport à la Direction et tout"  
"Comment vous gérer ça ?"  
"Bah on évite de se voir l'un chez l'autre, ça serait trop louche. Et on prie pour que le fait qu'on se voit en ville n'éveille pas les soupçons"  
"Et si ça arrive ?"  
"Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passera. Peut-être que la Direction l'enfermera en haut d'une tour et que moi et mon fidèle destrier -toi- on sera obligé d'aller le délivrer du méchant roi Simon et de la vieille sorcière Eleanor, en combattant courageusement tous les obstacles qui se mettent sur notre route"  
  
Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Un vrai sourire cette fois-ci.  
  
"T'es un imbécile Zayn"  
"Peut-être, mais un imbécile qui te rends heureux. Avoue, tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi"  
  
Harry ne lui donnerait sûrement pas la satisfaction de lui donner raison, mais le pétillement qu'il avait retrouvé dans son regard était amplement suffisant.  
  
"Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous avait fait tous les deux ? Vous visitez les Starbucks ?"  
"Figure toi qu'il existe une multitude de petits cafés fort romantique à Londres, Harry ! Pour l'amour du ciel, sors un peu de cet appartement ! Et on n'a pas fait que ça"  
  
Zayn baissa soudainement la tête, un petit rictus toujours sur le visage, mais comme s'il essayait de cacher le fait qu'il était en train de... rougir ? Ouh tout ça devenait très intéressant pour Harry.  
  
"Ok, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"  
"Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule..."  
"Dis le Zayn !"  
"Il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas bien Londres ok ? Avant d'être embaucher par la Direction, il n'y habitait que depuis quelque mois et il n'a pas eu le temps de tout visiter. Alors du coup, je l'ai amené à... à Richmond Park"  
"À Richmond Park ? Faire quoi ?"  
"Warlesoleilslevé..." Dit-il en baissant petit à petit sa voix de sorte que la fin ne soit qu'un grognement à peine audible  
"Quoi ?"  
"Voir le soleil se lever ! OK ?"  
  
Il avait brusquement relevé la tête et il avait ce regard qui mettait au défi quiquonque oserait se moquer. Comme un gamin de 10 ans, qui se fait embrasser devant l'école par sa maman. Alors Harry éclata de rire et Zayn se leva du tabouret, piqué au vif.  
  
"J'en étais sur, j'aurais rien du te dire !"  
"Non Zayn, attends !"  
  
Harry lui attrapa le bras en essayant de contrôler son fou rire.  
  
"Je t'assure, je me moque pas" Zayn leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est juste. C'est tellement pas toi... Tu vois, là je t'imagine posé dans l'herbe en train de bécoter Liam devant les troupeaux de cerfs qui bouffent leur herbe et le soleil se lever devant vous... Et c'est juste... C'est juste le truc le plus cliché..."  
"Ugh dis pas ça !" Riposta le métis en dégageant son bras "Je ne suis pas cliché ! Je suis tout sauf cliché. Je suis impulsif et singulier et original ! Mais je ne suis pas cliché ! Je suis le contraire du cliché ! Vite, donne moi le contraire du cliché !"  
"Tu m'as pris pour un Bescherelle ?"  
"Je ne suis pas cliché Harry !"  
"Ok, ça va, ça va j'ai compris ! Pourquoi ça t'agace autant alors ?"  
"Parce que... Parce que je ne suis pas cliché et que ce que j'ai fait ce matin c'était putain de cliché ! C'était l'archétype du cliché ! Le summum même ! Liam m'a rendu cliché !"  
"Zayn ! Liam t'as pas rendu cliché, il t'a rendu amoureux. C'est pas pareil"  
  
Zayn se recula un peu plus, horrifié. Harry tenta de contrôler le nouveau fou rire qu'il sentait arriver.  
  
"Je suis pas... Je ne suis pas  _amoureux_  de Liam ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?"  
"Zayn tu l'as amener au parc pour lui montrer un soleil et des biches. T'avais déjà fait ça avant ?"  
"Non, bien sûr que non !"  
"Tu as déjà été amoureux ?"  
"Non, l'amour ça sert à rien. C'est toujours décevant à la fin"  
"Je suis d'accord la-dessus. Mais ce point de vue ne t'empêche pas de tomber amoureux"  
"Tu crois ?"  
"Malheureusement oui"  
"Oh, putain, je suis foutu alors ?"  
"On est deux..."  
  
\----------  
  
Petit à petit, une routine se mît en place dans la vie de Harry. Chaque matin, il se traînait dans son appartement, du lit au canapé ou du salon à la cuisine, en essayant d'ignorer le vide qui s'y était créé depuis le départ de Louis, l'après-midi, il rejoignait sa sœur dans un café (Zayn avait raison, il existait de très beaux cafés à Londres) pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne serait jamais retrouvé, et le soir, Nick venait lui rendre visite, avec une bouteille d'alcool plus ou moins fort selon le degré de sérieux de leur conversation.  
  
Certains soirs, ils se posaient simplement devant un épisode de How I Met Your Mother en riant devant les imbécilités de Barney, ou alors devant le dernier Tarantino en commentant superficiellement la coiffure de DiCaprio. Mais d'autres soirs, leur tête-à-tête était plus profond, plus important. En tant que médecin, Nick avait une vision assez objective sur la vie, et il savait toujours donner les bons conseils pour rassurer les interrogations de Harry. Bien sûr, le bouclé continuait de rester le plus évasif possible et même s'il sentait que cela pouvait frustrer parfois Nick, ce dernier n'essayait jamais de pousser sa curiosité plus loin que nécessaire. Une confiance mutuelle avait ainsi pu s'installer entre eux. Une confiance que Nick décida de briser quelques jours plus tard.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux avachis sur le canapé, les pieds de Nick posés nonchalamment sur les genoux de Harry. Ils en étaient à leur troisième bière chacun et Harry était dans cet état placide et serein ou le monde extérieur ne lui importait plus et ou il arrivait à créer cette petite bulle qui lui permettait d'oublier toutes ces angoisses. L'acool l'aidait. Nick aussi. Le clip de Pitbull qui passait à la télé un peu moins. Mais tant pis.  
  
"Dis moi Harry, le gars que j'avais vu la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, c'est ton copain ?"  
  
 _Pop_  ! La bulle éclata en milliers de petits reflets argentés, ramenant Harry dans la réalité.  
  
"Euh..." Harry se redressa un peu et toussa un peu "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"  
"Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde sûrement pas. Mais comme je ne l'ai plus revu après... Enfin, je dois avouer que la question m'a traversé l'esprit... Je crois"  
"Disons que la situation est un peu compliquée"  
  
Nick enleva ses longues jambes des genoux de Harry, pour se redresser et lui faire face.  
  
"Tu veux en parler ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Il fait partie de ces choses que je n'arrive pas vraiment à contrôler dans ma vie"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce qu'il n'était pas prévu ? Il a déboulé dans ma vie, il l'a complètement chamboulée, mais entre nous ça a été direct, comme une évidence, tu vois ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un en fait"  
"Et en quoi est-ce que c´est problématique ?"  
"Parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir si notre relation est bien ou mal. Le contexte dans lequel on s'est rencontré n'est vraiment pas idéal, et on traîne chacun de grosses valises qui nous tirent inlassablement vers le bas. Mais pourtant je n'arrive plus à me passer de lui. J'ai besoin de lui tout le temps et à chaque moment. Il est devenu comme... Comme une drogue. Et la drogue... Ouais. C'est pas bien"  
"Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous éloignez un peu. Que tu prennes du recul et que tu pèses le pour et le contre de votre relation. Est-ce qu'elle vaut vraiment le coup et tout ça"  
"C'est exactement ce qu'on est en train de faire" répondit Harry avec un petit rire, sans humour.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier. Dix jours. Ça faisait dix jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Louis. Il ne savait même pas s'il était rentré de sa mission ou encore s'il allait bien. Il ne savait plus rien.  
  
Il ne savait pas non plus comment Nick s'était retrouvé aussi proche de lui. Son visage soudainement à quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
"Harry, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, trop obnibulé à essayer de comprendre comme la situation avait pu connaître un tel renversement. Puis Nick rapprocha un peu plus son visage, ses lèvres vers les siennes. Harry les fixa. Puis il se recula pour éviter le baiser.  
  
Cela eut pour effet de glacer la scène. Nick le regarda intensément, lui laissant un échappatoire, lui reposant sa dernière question silencieusement. Harry garda son regard cloué sur ses lèvres. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Plus maintenant. Puis, lentement, il secoua la tête.  
  
Le temps reprit son cours et Nick se leva en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Sa mèche resta dresser sur sa tête dans une forme qui défiait toute gravité. Harry avait envie de lui faire remarquer, mais il ne pouvait plus parler.  
  
"Harry, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je suis désolé. Tu me confies tes problèmes de couple et moi... Je fais ça. Je, je crois que je vais partir"  
"Oui. C'est mieux"  
  
Sa réponse était à peine un murmure, mais le regard blessé de Nick montrait qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Sans un autre mot, il quitta l'appartement.  
  
Dans un mouvement léthargique, Harry se leva à son tour. Il attrapa les cadavres de bières et les posa mechaniquement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Puis il alla se coucher, tout habillé. Il passa quelques minutes à se demander comment sa vie pouvait encore devenir plus merdique. Puis il s'endormit.  
  
\----------  
  
Louis posa son front sur la table en chêne en soupirant.  
  
"...il a une autonomie de presque 15 heures Louis, ce qui en fait un truc, encore plus puissant que... que.... que... qu'un IPad ! J'ai créé un truc plus puissant qu'un IPad Louis ! Et je ne te parle même pas de sa capacité de stockage ! 500 Go ! Tu te rends compte ? Je pourrais même y foutre ma mère dedans. Et puis le graphisme. Non, mais regarde le détail que j'ai mis dans le graphisme. Il faut une précision énorme pour réaliser ça. Il faut presque descendre du génie ! Louis, est-ce que tu m'écoute ?"  
"Oui, je t'écoutes Niall" répondit l'intéressé en relevant la tête. "Depuis une heure maintenant je t'écoutes me parler de watt, de graphisme et de gigaoctets ! Des trucs que je ne comprends pas quasiment pas en passant"  
"C'est super important Louis ! C'est l'avenir de la Direction que je te présente là"  
"Est-ce que l'avenir de la Direction ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Quand je me serais remis du décalage horaire, du vol, et des dix jours de missions que je viens de me taper ?"  
"Nope. Désolé ! Donc je te disais... Oh allez Louis fait un effort" protesta le blond en voyant Louis reposer la tête sur la table. "Il ne m'en reste qu'un à te présenter et après j'aurais juste besoin de ton accord pour les montrer à Simon"  
"Si je te le donne maintenant, ça marche aussi ?"  
"Non. Donc j'ai créé le dernier objet par rapport à la mission Big Mouse. Celle qui a... Un peu foiré disons"  
  
Louis releva de nouveau la tête, avec plus d'énergie cette fois-ci. C'était la dernière mission de Harry. Comment l'oublier ?  
  
"Après avoir lu le rapport d'Eleanor qui n'incriminait aucun des trois agents sur place, j'ai pensé que la responsabilité venait d'ailleurs. Comment est-ce que Mickaël a pu se faire repérer aussi facilement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Puis j'ai regardé dans toutes les affaires que vous aviez ramené du bâtiment, et j'ai trouvé ça"  
  
Niall brandit un petit appareil gris, qui pourrait passer pour un GPS.  
  
"C'est un localisateur de signaux électroniques. Il repère tout ce qui émet des ondes à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Sauf que ça ne correspondait toujours pas puisque tous nos matériaux son intraçables. Puis j'ai réfléchi"  
  
D'un doigt, Niall vint tapoter sa nuque. Louis n'avait jamais été aussi attentif.  
  
"La puce" dirent-ils d'une même voix, ce qui fit sourire Niall.  
"Oui, la puce. Nos deux malfrats ont repéré la puce des trois agents et leurs positions exactes grâce à ce petit appareil. Ils savaient donc par ou passer pour ne pas se faire repérer"  
"Putain, Niall, t'es un génie"  
"Ouais, on m'a dit ça une fois au lit" Louis fit une grimace, mais l'irlandais l'ignora. "Du coup, ça faisait qu'on avait une faille dans le système. Et quand on a une faille..."  
"...il faut immédiatement la colmater" finit Louis, se rappelant d'une des phrases fétiches de Simon.  
"Exactement ! Alors je me suis mis au boulot, et Tadam !"  
  
Niall posa un tout petit appareil, carré, comme un écran de montre, sur la table, à côté de tous ceux qu'il venait de présenter à Louis.  
  
"Tu as le droit de le dire, mon intelligence est surhumaine. Vas-y dis-le, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur"  
"Tu ne m'a pas expliqué ce que c'était. Oh, et va à l'essentiel s'il-te-plaît"  
"Ah. Oui. Ok. C'est un brouilleur de puces ! Chaque agent qui le porte rend le signal de la puce invisible. Mais c'est pour un temps limité qui sera définit au préalable, avant la mission et selon sa longueur. On ne peut pas brouiller le signal plus de 5 heures pour le moment. Comme ça, si l'agent est en danger, le signal reviendra automatiquement au bout de 5 heures maximum"  
"Il faut juste croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne se soit pas fait tuer dans ce laps de temps..."  
"C'est ça, tu as tout compris !"  
  
Louis soupira. L'enthousiasme permanent de Niall lui donnait parfois mal à la tête. Encore plus quand il était en cruel manque de sommeil.  
  
"Ok. Je valide. Ça peut être utile. Il faudra juste l'utiliser avec précaution et que si l'on pense que la mission le nécessite"  
"Oui, bien sur"  
"Et comment ça marche ?" Dit Louis en attrapant l'appareil et en l'examinant sous tous les angles "On ne peut pas le réactiver une fois que les cinq heures sont terminées ?"  
"Non. Il faut le recharger en salle des opérations. Au bout de cinq heures, il s'éteint et le signal de la puce revient."  
"Ok. C'est bien. Bon boulot Niall, comme d'habitude. Maintenant fiche le camp. Toi et ta technologie vous me donnez mal au crâne"  
"Oh excusez moi, Votre Sainteté ! Oh, et Simon m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu restes ici. Ils veulent te voir avec Eleanor"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Ça peut pas attendre ?"  
"Non, ça avait l'air urgent. Ils veulent te parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence je crois"  
  
Louis remercia Niall, qui lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule pour lui donner du courage. Une fois le blond partit, Louis reposa son front sur le bois froid de la table pour apaiser un peu la douleur de sa migraine qui était maintenant bien présente. Cette réunion de dernière minute ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
"Quel boulot de merde" murmura-t-il à la table.  
  
\----------  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec une légère gueule de bois et nouveau SMS sur le portable crypté que lui avait donné Louis. Il tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur en ouvrant le message, en vain.  
  
" _Je suis rentré. Il faut qu'on parle_ "


	18. Yeah, I've been feeling everything, From hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth

**_Warning : Petit lemon (votre innocence ne sera pas remise en cause ;) ) _ **

 

 

  
Le pied de Louis tapait nerveusement sur le parquet, à la propreté douteuse, du bar où il était entré une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Le Coca que la serveuse avait déposé devant lui restait intouché, sa couleur, bien trop claire, n'inspirant aucune confiance à Louis pour qu'il ose le boire. Du comptoir, il voyait le patron le regarder suspicieusement, tout en nettoyant depuis plusieurs minutes le même verre avec un torchon qui, Louis en était sûr aurait du être blanc et pas grisâtre. Il avait peut-être peur que le jeune homme, habillé en costume noir, avec des chaussures plus chères que son mobilier, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans son bar, soit un inspecteur de l'hygiène. Si ça avait été le cas, cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants aurait déjà pu mettre la clef sous la porte.

Louis préféra l'ignorer, se concentrant uniquement sur la porte d'entrée qu'il attendait de voir s'ouvrir avec une impatience grandissante. Sans aucune suprise, il était le seul client du bar, et il était quasiment sûr que personne d'autre ne viendrait, en pleine matinée, à part cet homme qu'il attendait tant. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce lieu particulier -même s'il commençait maintenant à le regretter amèrement en remarquant que le patron l'observait toujours. Mais au moins, ils seraient tranquille pour discuter.

Il fit mine de porter le verre à la bouche pour satisfaire le propriétaire mais s'arrêta au milieu de son geste en voyant des traces louches sur les rebords. Il tenta de contenir sa grimace de dégoût en finissant d'admettre que ce bar n'avait pas été le choix le plus judicieux finalement.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit les gonds de la porte d'entrée grincer. Et il apparut. Plus de dix jours sans le voir. Pour Louis, c'était une éternité. Il était beau. Putain qu'il était beau. Il se dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir l'air ridicule à le fixer comme ça, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Parce que Harry était en face de lui et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Louis avait dû le quitter avec la peur irrationnelle de ne plus pouvoir le revoir. Mais il était là. Ses cheveux avaient un peu retrouvé leur extravagance de ses premiers jours à la Direction, d'indomptables bouclettes brunes qui se dressaient sur sa tête et se recourbaient autour de ses oreilles et de sa nuque, et Louis était persuadé qu'Eleanor exigerait qu'il les fasse couper si elle le voyait. Louis les trouvait magnifiques. Harry était magnifique. De son long corps élancé, de ses épaules larges et musclées, de ses doigts longs et fins, de ses jambes fines et fermes, de ses lèvres roses et charnues, de ses yeux chaleureux et hypnotisants. Tout. Harry était un chef d'œuvre que la vie avait tenter d'abîmer mais qui avait su se relever plus fort et plus étincelant encore, après chaque nouveau coup. Et Louis s'était promis, en quittant l'appartement de Harry, que jamais plus il ne ferait partie de ces choses qui pourraient l'affaiblir et ternir son éclat. Il saurait être là pour lui ou alors il quitterait sa vie. Point final. La décision ultime reposait maintenant sur les épaules de Harry.

Celui-ci s'assit en face de lui et le dévisagea sans pour autant rencontrer son regard. Il vit ses yeux émeraudes traverser son visage de haut en bas, sans ne jamais se fixer. Louis aurait pu se sentir troublé s'il n'avait pas été si heureux de retrouver Harry aussi proche de lui. Finalement après plusieurs secondes d'un silence que Louis n'osait rompre c'est Harry qui engagea la conversation.

"Tu as l'air crevé" dit-il en baissant son regard sur ses mains qu'il avait entremêlées sur la table. La ruse n'empêcha pas Louis de remarquer furtivement qu'elles tremblaient.  
"Toi aussi" répondit le châtain  
"Ouais, je dors pas très bien en ce moment"

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus désordonnés. Louis avait envie de les toucher. Il ne le fit pas.

"Et toi ?"  
"Moi ?"  
"C'est quoi ton excuse pour cette sale mine ?"  
"Oh. C'est la mission, elle m'a fatigué"  
"Ok"

Harry n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna vers le comptoir. Le patron n'était plus derrière. Ni la serveuse.

"Charmant comme endroit..."  
"Ouais, désolé. Je voulais rester discret. Je te conseille de ne rien commander. Le Coca a une drôle de couleur"  
"Ouais, je vois ça"

Et maintenant les prunelles de Harry étaient fixées sur le verre que Louis tenait entre ses deux mains. L'agent mordilla un peu sa lèvre inférieure. Cette difficulté à communiquer ne leur étaient quasiment jamais arrivés auparavant. Louis avait du mal à savoir comment gérer ça et il aurait voulu que Harry le regarde.

"Harry, je..."  
"Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?" le coupa Harry d'un ton à la fois sec et nerveux.  
"Euh... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose"  
"Vas-y, je t'écoutes"

La voix de Harry était redevenue plus douce, comme s'il avait subitement regretté sa froideur. Mais Louis ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs avec ce qui n'était probablement que des illusions. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

"Harry, est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?"

La question eut au moins le mérite de faire lever la tête à Harry.

Quand Louis était plus jeune, il avait toujours détesté toutes les histoires à l'eau de rose. Ces histoires où les deux protagonistes tombent follement et éperdument amoureux dès leur première rencontre. Ces histoires où leurs sentiments réciproques se concluent en un mariage grandiose et tous pleins de mioches blonds aux yeux bleus, après avoir vécu mille péripéties. Ces histoires où l'un des deux disait se perdre dans le regard de l'autre à tous jamais. Ces histoires qui faisaient encore rêver les fillettes naïves, les soirs au fond de leur lit. La vie ne l'avait jamais encouragé à y croire. Alors il les détestait.

Mais avec Harry.... Avec Harry, Louis voulait bien croire à ses histoires débiles. Louis voulait bien croire à ses fameux coup de foudre, aux bonnes fées qui se penchent au dessus du berceau, aux princes charmants et aux "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Et quand Harry le regardait comme ça, oui, il voulait bien croire que c'était possible de se perdre dans un regard. De plonger toute son âme dedans pour y lire toute l'honnêteté, la sincérité, la peur, le respect, l'adoration et tous ces autres stupides adjectifs qui caractérisaient la perfection de Harry. Il était prêt à lui confier sa vie, ses espoirs et son futur quand il le regardait comme ça.

Et le vert était désormais la couleur préférée de Louis.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer cet éclat de panique dans ses yeux. Comme une terreur cachée qui se serait dévoilée avec la question. C'était rapide, mais Louis avait passé assez de temps à observer le regard de Harry pour la noter.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Répondit-il prudemment.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil dans le bar pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vide. Il avait appris à n'être jamais trop prudent ces dernières années.

"Harry... Je... Hier, quand je suis rentré de mission, j'ai eu une réunion avec Simon et Eleanor et..."

Il soupira. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Il savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle encore une fois. Et ça lui semblait horrible de demander à le revoir une nouvelle fois juste pour lui ajouter un poid supplémentaire sur les épaules. Presque inconsciemment, il sentit sa main glisser sur la table pour aller effleurer les doigts de Harry. Le geste fut à peine perceptible, mais Harry baissa immédiatement les yeux sur ses mains et quand il releva la tête il vit Louis le regarder si intensément qu'il fut complètement capturé par ses prunelles azurs.

"Harry, je n'ai pas le droit te parler de ça. J'en ai eu l'interdiction formelle, mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien te dire. Simon a décidé de mettre en place un plan de surveillance autour de toi. Des agents vont venir poser des caméras dans ton appartement dès demain. Ce genre de chose n'arrive que s'il a un énorme doute sur un agent, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais en mission"

Il vit les yeux de Harry s'agrandir à mesure qu'il enregistrait l'information et commencer à traverser toute la pièce, comme si une quelconque aide pouvait sortir des murs jaunâtres du bar.

"Je... Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai rien fait" balbutia-t-il rapidement.

Louis céda à la tentation et posa ses deux mains sur les deux poings serrés du bouclé, qui tremblaient de plus en plus à mesure que son anxiété gagnait son corps.

"Harry, Harry calme toi ! Calme toi. Ça va aller, d'accord ?"  
"Non, Louis ça ne va pas aller, pas du tout même"  
"Harry regarde-moi ! Je te promets que ça va aller. On va tout faire pour que Simon oublie ses doutes. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi ils reposent d'abord. Est-ce que tu as fait quoique ce soit qui ai pu éveiller ses soupçons ?"  
"Non... Non je ne crois pas"

Louis l'observa, essayant de prendre en considération sa nervosité et ses tremblements.

"Ok, je vais te poser une question et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu y répondes. D'accord ?"  
"D'accord..."  
"Harry. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as recommencé à te droguer ?"  
"Non ! Non ! Je n'ai pas recommencé ! Ce n'est pas ça je te le jure"  
"Parce que si tu n'as rien fait... Je me dis que c'est peut-être à propos de nous"  
"Louis..."  
"Je ne vois rien d'autre Harry ! Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire ! Simon me laisse de plus en plus en dehors de ce genre de choses. Il sait à quel point je n'aime pas qu'on remette en doute l'intégrité des agents. Si tu n'as rien fait, et si ce n'est pas la drogue..."  
"Louis... Ce n'est pas à propos de nous non plus"  
"Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Simon aurait des raisons de douter de toi ?"  
"Ne me force pas à te mentir Louis"

Louis ne comprenait pas. Toutes émotions avaient quitté le visage de Harry pour ne laisser place qu'à la culpabilité.

"Harry..."

Brusquement, Harry se redressa un peu et attrapa les mains de l'autre agent, les emprisonnant fermement dans les siennes.

"Louis. Louis. Je t'en supplie. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Il faut...il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne peux pas te mentir. J'en suis incapable. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire non plus. Je ne peux pas te mettre dans cette position. Je t'en prie fait moi confiance"

Son ton était implorant et ses yeux brillaient. Louis se détestait de penser à quel point il était beau ainsi, les yeux, rougis par les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber mais tellement, tellement envoûtant. Il franchit une nouvelle limite, qu'il s'était juré de respecter avant de venir ici, en attrapant son visage entre ses mains. À ce point là, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. C'était devenu un besoin primordial. Avoir Harry plus proche de lui. Toujours plus proche.

"Harry... Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué"

Ça n'avait plus aucun rapport avec la conversation, mais voir Harry si désespéré devant lui, lui serrait le cœur à un point incontrôlable et il se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose.

Harry hocha doucement la tête en fermant les paupières.

"Toi aussi Louis. Toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi Lou. J'ai besoin de toi. Tout le temps"  
"Si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis tellement désolé"  
"Je sais Lou. Je sais"

Louis vint coller son front au sien. Les yeux de Harry étaient toujours fermés mais une larme avait réussi à s'échapper sur sa joue. Louis la caressa doucement avec son pouce pour la faire disparaître. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Ça lui donnait une sensation de déchirement au plus profond des entrailles et il ne supportait pas ça. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, collés l'un à l'autre, effrayés à la fois par leur présent et par leur futur et ne sachant comment revenir en arrière. Si le patron revenait, il leur demanderait sûrement de sortir, dégouté par cet étalage d'affection dans son bar miteux.

"Comment on va faire pour nous maintenant ?" murmura Harry.

Louis se sentit immédiatement ennivré par le souffle de Harry contre sa bouche. Mais aussi par ce simple mot. Nous.

"Nous ?"  
"Pour se voir. Comment on va faire ?"  
"Tu veux... Tu veux toujours me voir ?"  
"Oh Louis..."

D'un geste presque brusque, Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et les entoura de ces longs bras pour venir enfouir sa tête dans son cou. La position était devenue plus qu'inconfortable, tous les deux réunis au dessus de la petite table crasseuse en bois usé, mais Louis passa tout de même ses bras autour de la taille de Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus. Il pouvait sentir l'arrête du rebord de la table s'enfoncer dans son ventre mais peu importe. Harry était là, contre lui. Il voulait être avec lui. Il ne le repoussait plus. C'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant.

"On trouvera une solution Harry. Je te le promet" dit-il en déposant un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Il sentit le poid qui lui compressait l'estomac s'alléger un peu et pour l'instant, rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit.

\----------

La jeune fille prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle avant d'ouvrir le côté passager de la voiture et de s'y installer. Elle se jeta immédiatement sur le jeune homme bouclé qui l'attendait, assis derrière le volant.

C'était fou comment en si peu de temps le désir de le toucher, d'être proche de lui, d'être sûr qu'il était belle est bien là, avait envahi toutes ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer sur la réalité de ce qui était en train de se passer. Tous les matins elle se levait en cherchant immédiatement un indice qui prouvait que tout ça était bien réel : un message reçu, un appel passé, un rendez-vous noté... Chaque petit détail qui permettait de lui redonner instantanément le sourire en pensant qu'aujourd'hui encore était un jour ou son frère faisait toujours partie de ce monde.

Il l'accueillit immédiatement dans la chaleur de ses bras en les resserrant autour de sa taille. Elle prit le temps d'humer les quelques boucles brunes qui retombaient dans sa nuque pour essayer de garder en mémoire le plus de sensations olfactives qu'elle pouvait réunir lors de ses moments. Elle n'était pas sotte. Elle savait que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai, et même si son frère préférait lui cacher la partie la plus sombre de l'histoire, elle était parfaitement consciente que tout ce bonheur était éphémère. Malheureusement, il allait prendre fin bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Ça va ?" Chuchota-t-elle en relâchant doucement son étreinte pour ne pas briser la magie du moment.  
"Oui et toi ? Et Maman ?" Répondit Harry, d'une voix encore teintée par l'émotion de tenir sa sœur dans ses bras.  
"Ça va. On va bien"

Elle sentit directement le changement. La distance qu'il prit à cet instant. C'était son frère. Et elle regrettait chaque jour d'avoir osé le laisser grandir seul et se construire maladroitement ces cinq dernières années. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Parce qu'il était son frère. Son seul frère. Celui qu'elle protégerait jusqu'au bout de sa vie.

L'enterrer avait probablement était la plus dure épreuve qu'elle avait du subir. Pour une sœur, perdre son petit frère, c'est un déchirement. On vous arrache une partie de vous-même sans même vous prévenir. Du jour au lendemain, comme ça. Et on vous oblige à vivre avec sans vous apprendre comment. Alors c'est dur. C'est une, deux, plusieurs baffes par la gueule. On tombe à terre et on n'arrive pas à se relever. On n'arrive plus à respirer. Tout son corps est compressé. C'est un choc électrique. On perd son frère et on a l'impression de sortir le plus brutalement possible du petit rêve qu'on essayait de se créer tranquillement dans son coin. On perd son frère et on se rappelle que la vie est une putain de garce qui ne fait jamais de cadeaux. On perd son frère et on est détruite par le remord de ne pas avoir pu être là, au point d'en pleurer chaque soir dans son lit pour finalement arrivé à s'endormir des heures plus tard, le sommeil prenant pitié de notre existence. On perd son frère et on se dit qu'on a toujours sa mère et qu'il faut apprendre de ses erreurs. Alors on abandonne la vie futile et sans importance qu'on avait essayé de se construire et on retourne auprès d'elle en la suppliant de vous pardonner. On retourne auprès d'elle et on trouve une allié qui partage le même chagrin et la même rancœur. Et enfin, enfin, on se sent un tout petit peu moins seul.

Tout ça pour apprendre quelque mois plus tard que ce frère n'était pas mort. Ou peut-être, si. À moitié. En tout cas, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. On pouvait le lire dans ses yeux tristes et sur son visage appeuré. Dans la manière dont il se tenait, le corps tendu et toujours à l'affût, jamais complètement tourné vers elle. Dans le reflet du soleil, aussi, qui n'illuminait plus ses boucles de la même façon, comme si lui aussi était en train de l'abandonner peu à peu. Il n'était plus pareil. Mais il était là. Vivant. Respirant.

Mais aujourd'hui son visage était encore plus sombre. Plus fermé. Et Gemma savait que c'était la fin. Deuxième retour à la réalité. BAM, nouvelle claque par la gueule. Breaking news : sa vie était toujours merdique.

"Tu vas repartir n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Ils avaient tous les deux compris.

"Il faut que je vois Maman, Gem. Très vite"  
"Haz...Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Harry elle... Elle est malade. Très malade. Et j'ai peur que si elle te revoit, elle..."  
"Comment ça malade ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"  
"Parce que je savais que tu te précipiterais pour la voir et honnêtement je ne sais pas si..."  
"Bien sur que je vais me précipiter pour la voir Gemma, c'est ma mère !"  
"Harry tu ne comprends pas ! Sa maladie est psychosomatique ! Le moindre choc émotionnel peut la tuer"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"  
"Cancer"  
"Putain"

Harry alla enfouir son visage dans ses mains et tenta de ravaler ses larmes. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle toujours être si compliquée. Pourquoi pour une fois une chose, une seule et simple chose ne pouvait-elle pas se dérouler comme il le souhaitait ?

"Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?" Il murmura, osant à peine poser la question.  
"Probablement"

Il sentit la main de Gemma venir lui caresser le dos. Ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais il ne devait pas y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Bientôt tout serait terminé et il devrait réapprendre à vivre sans la chaleur de sa sœur.

"Depuis quand ?"  
"Près d'un an, d'après les médecins, mais il s'est réellement déclaré après... Après qu'elle a appris pour toi..."

Harry releva enfin la tête pour la regarder.

"Pour ma mort ?"  
"Oui"  
"C'est de ma faute alors !"  
"Non. Je te l'ai dit ! Il a commencé à la ronger depuis bien longtemps. Mais ta mort lui a causé un choc et ça l'a comme... excité. Je ne sais pas. Je comprends pas toujours tout à ce blabla de médecins. Ils parlent de choc émotionnel et de maladies psychosomatiques et moi je revomis tout aux gens qui me posent des questions, en bon perroquet, mais en vérité je ne sais rien. Je me contente d'être là pour elle. C'est le moins que je puisse faire"  
"Gemma je veux la voir"  
"Harry..."  
"Je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de la voir ! Je ne reviendrais pas après Gemma. Ça sera fini ! J'ai besoin de la voir une dernière fois !"  
"Je ne veux pas que tu partes"  
"Je sais et je ne veux pas partir non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je reste je vous mets en danger toutes les deux et j'ai déjà été assez égoïste comme ça..."  
"Dis pas ça Harry"

Une nouvelle étreinte, soudaine mais nécessaire, inévitable. Ils étaient presque parfaitement synchronisés maintenant. Ils savaient quand l'un avait besoin des bras de l'autre pour se rassurer et se réchauffer. Le silence s'installa tranquillement tandis qu'ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants passés à une telle proximité. Harry pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de sa sœur contre sa poitrine et il se laissa apaiser par ce rythme et ferma les yeux. Il vint caresser ses mèches brunes en se laissant envoûter par son parfum sucré. Ils sentaient tous les deux la même angoisse au creux de leur ventre. L'angoisse de l'inconnu. L'angoisse du lendemain. Celle qui les avait toujours terrifié et qu'ils avaient tentés de vaincre mains dans la main étant petits, dans un grand moment de fraternité, mais sans succès.

"Je dois la voir Gem..."  
"Je sais... Tu la verras. Demain"  
"Merci"

Demain tout serait fini.

\----------

Louis passa la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte de la salle des opérations et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne contenait qu'une seule agent, Betty, mais pas d'irlandais. Niall était tellement prédictible. Chaque jour il prenait sa pause "Snack" à la même heure et ça devenait plus que facile pour Louis de deviner quand le jeune homme ne serait pas derrière son ordinateur.

Adressant un bref sourire à Betty, il traça directement son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Niall et s'installa sur la chaise. Il devait faire vite. Il tapa rapidement tous les mots de passe de sécurité qu'il avait vu le blond entrer des milliers de fois, pour arriver sur l'écran d'accueil. L'ordinateur de Niall était toujours un véritable bordel. Louis avait mis des années à comprendre toutes les icônes et les programmes et les applications qui y étaientt installés. Il commençait à peine à savoir se repérer dans tout cet enchevêtrement informatique.

Il cliqua directement sur l'icône qui l'intéressait et attendit que le programme s'ouvre. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il arriverait à faire ça tout seul. Niall l'avait toujours aidé. Mais le but de l'opération d'aujourd'hui était que personne ne soit au courant, Niall compris. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. À la Direction, l'irlandais avait toujours été celui sur qui il avait pu le plus compter, celui à qui il aurait pu confier sa propre vie - il le faisait d'ailleurs à chaque nouvelle mission, se laissant toujours aveuglément guidé par le blond - mais il ne voulait pas le mettre dans cette position. Celle de savoir une vérité gênante sans savoir s'il valait mieux la dévoiler par sécurité ou la garder dissimulée par loyauté.

Alors il agissait en cachette. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir aller guère plus loin. Une fois le programme ouvert un nouveau mot de passe fut demandé. Un mot de passe que Louis n'avait jamais eu le temps de voir Niall taper. Merde. Il fit quelques tentatives infructueuses et maudit Niall d'être aussi prévoyant. Il tenta un dernier mot de passe en priant pour que l'ordinateur ne décide pas de s'auto-détruire.

"Poses cette souris et éloigne-toi de mon ordinateur"

Niall se tenait devant lui, le menaçant avec une barre Twix dans la main. En signe de paix, Louis leva les bras et fit rouler la chaise en arrière.

"Bien, maintenant dégages ton cul particulièrement volumineux de ma chaise"

Le blond s'avanca vers l'ordinateur et bouscula un peu Louis pour pouvoir s'installer tel un roi sur son trône dans sa misérable chaise aux coussins tellement usés qu'on pouvait voir la mousse sortir près des coutures - Niall refusait qu'on la lui change. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses marques, exagérant bien sa manière de redresser le dossier - que Louis n'avait absolument pas touché - et qu'il eut repositionné le clavier de l'ordinateur parallèle à l'écran il se tourna vers le chatain qui le regardait à la fois amusé par tout ce cinéma et inquiet de sa réaction.

"Alors ? Pourquoi t'as touché à Karen ?"

Louis leva légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation du prénom que Niall avait donné à son ordinateur. Il avait cruellement besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, ça devenait alarmant.

"Je voulais... Tester mes capacités informatiques"  
"Elles sont nulles. On le sait déjà. La vraie raison maintenant"

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Niall pour jeter un coup de œil à l'écran.

"Tu vérifiais le signal des puces ?"  
"Pas vraiment"  
"Alors pourquoi le programme est ouvert ?"

Louis soupira. Son plan avait pourtant été simple ! Entrer dans la salle, créer le signal, partir. 3 petites étapes. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

"Tu te souviens du double signal que tu avais créé il y a quelques mois, pour "t'amuser" ?"

Louis prit grand soin de mimer les guillemets autour du mot amuser.

"Oui. Chacun ces moyens de s'éclater, tu sais. Certains butent des gens, moi je créé des signals informatiques"  
"T'es pas drôle"  
"Si, je suis hilarant, mais ça tu voudras jamais l'avouer. Bon c'est quoi ton histoire de double signal alors ?"

Ça c'était passé il y a quelques mois. Niall avait découvert qu'il pouvait créer un signal identique à celui de la puce d'un agent, à partir de n'importe quel objet électronique. Le problème était que ni Simon, ni Louis n'avait trouvé un grand intérêt à cette découverte et l'idée avait vite été abandonné. Sauf bien sûr pour Niall qui avait décidé de s'en amuser en créant une multitude de signaux doubles pour chaque agent de la Direction, perturbant tous les positionnements enregistrés, jusqu'à ce que Simon déboule en colère dans la salle des opérations et lui demandent de les effacer. Niall s'était justifié en disant qu'il se faisait "un peu chier" et il avait été confisqué de Karen pendant 48 heures, ce qui avait considérablement calmé son aplomb.

"Je voudrais que tu créé un deuxième signal pour un agent"  
"Pour quoi faire ?"  
"Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de te l'expliquer ?"  
"Ça dépend, est-ce que tu veux vraiment ce double signal..."

Louis se laissa tomber dans la chaise en face de Niall en soupirant dramatiquement.

"Niall, je t'en supplie c'est vraiment important"  
"Tu me supplies ?"  
"Oui"  
"L'heure est grave alors"  
"Niall..."  
"Ok, ça va, ça va. Je vais te le créer ton signal. Mais si tu ne me dis pas l'agent je peux pas faire grand chose"  
"Tu ne poseras pas d'autres questions ?"  
"Nope"  
"Tu es sûr ?"  
"Aussi sûr qu'un antivirus"  
"Harry"  
"Non, moi c'est Niall"  
"Harry ! L'agent c'est Harry !"  
"Ahhhh. Bah précise aussi"

Louis attendit la réaction. Il y allait forcément en avoir une. C'était Niall après tout. Celui qui sautait sur les conclusions avant même d'avoir tous les énoncés. Celui qui arrivait à détecter un indice au milieu de milliers de chiffres informatiques. Celui qui pouvait infiltrer un réseau criminel, assis sur sa chaise, juste avec ses dix doigts. Celui qui, aux yeux de Louis, était probablement l'agent le plus talentueux de la Direction.

Un levé de sourcil et un bref rictus. C'était tout. Ce fut la seule reaction visible. Mais l'équation avait été résolue. Louis avait presque pu voir la compréhension s'afficher dans ses iris bleus. Mais Niall n'était pas seulement un bon agent, c'était un ami remarquable. Alors il ne posa pas qu'une seule question.

"Tu veux que je le créé sur quoi le signal ?"

Louis avait envie de lui sauter au cou. De l'embrasser sur les deux joues jusqu'à qu'il devienne tout rouge. Mais il avait peur de se prendre un coup de clavier. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire et de sortir le portable de Harry qu'il posa sur le bureau.

"La dessus"  
"Ok"  
"Hum, Niall ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Est-ce que je peux te demander un dernier service ?"  
"Vas-y"  
"Est-ce que tu peux attendre une petite heure avant de créer le signal ?"

Niall secoua un peu la tête, mais ce n'était pas un refus. C'était comme une sorte de lassitude.

"Louis, tu joues avec le feu"  
"Niall, tu m'as promis de ne..."  
"Je sais, je sais ! Et je ne dirais rien d'autre. Mais merde, Louis, je ne veux pas que tu te brules moi !"  
"C'est trop tard de toute façon. Je suis déjà trop pris dedans. Et j'irais jusqu'au bout"  
"Ça en vaut vraiment le coup alors ?"  
"Plus que ma propre vie"

Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Niall lâche un soupir.

"D'ici une heure alors ?"

Louis sourit et se leva. Attrapant Niall par le visage il vint déposer un gros baiser mouillé sur son front et le relâcha immédiatement pour éviter le coup que l'irlandais était prêt a lui asséner.

"T'es le meilleur Niall"  
"Je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler"

La remarque, si typique du blond, fit un peu rire Louis, puis il commenca à s'éloigner.

"Hé, Louis !"  
"Quoi"  
"Je suis aussi censé ignorer le brouilleur de signal qui vient mystérieusement de disparaître du bureau ?"

Louis ne lui fit qu'un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle. Finalement cela ne c'était pas si mal passé. Pour une fois.

\----------

"Attention à la marche ! Mais lève le pied je viens de te dire !"  
"Je croyais qu'il y avait un ascenseur ?"  
"Ouais mais les escaliers c'est plus marrant. Avoue que tu t'éclates là"  
"C'est toi qui t'éclates Zayn, moi je vois rien du tout"  
"Attention palier !"  
"Tu peux pas le dire avant"  
"Faut savoir vivre dangereusement Liam"  
"Il reste combien d'étages là ? Tu m'amène en haut de la Tour Eiffel ou quoi ?"  
"Chuuuuut, on est presque arrivé. Tient reste là, bouge pas. Et tu triches pas hein !"  
"Nan je triche pas"

Zayn s'écarta un peu de Liam et fouilla ses poches pour en sortir la précieuse clef. Il la trouva et la brandit triomphalement devant lui en oubliant que Liam ne pouvait pas le voir. Puis il ouvrit la porte et vint se replacer derrière Liam pour continuer à le guider. Il reposa ses mains sur ses yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune tricherie de la part de l'agent.

"Attention, tu es prêt ?"

Zayn défit le nœud du bandeau rouge et blanc -c'était un torchon à carreaux en fait, Zayn n'avait rien trouvé d'autre et il avait toujours été nul pour l'improvisation- installé sur les yeux de Liam et l'enleva dans un grand geste théâtral.

"TADAM !"  
"Un appart ?"  
"Pas n'importe quel appart Liam ! C'est celui de Harry !" Dit-il en faisant avancer Liam à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte.  
"Et donc ?"  
"Et bien pour les cinq prochaines heures, il est tout à nous"  
"Zayn on ne peut pas rester seuls dans l'appart de Harry. C'est encore plus suspect"  
"Mais c'est là tout le génie de l'histoire ! Harry a fait en sorte que Louis demande à Niall qu'il bidouille un truc pour que le signal de Harry, qui est censé être brouillé par l'appareil magique que Niall a créé après la mission pourrie de Harry, tu sais celle où il s'est fait torturer par le malade mental et tout là ? Donc ouais il voulait passer la soirée avec Louis, mais comme c'est un bon pote, il voulait aussi me laisser son appart' parce que demain il sera mis sous surveillance parce Simon devient complètement parano pour rien, le pauvre gars, c'est l'âge ça, j'te l'dis et ouais, du coup le signal de la puce de Harry est toujours présent dans son appartement, grâce à son téléphone portable qu'il a laissé ici. Comme ça sur les ordinateurs de la Direction, notre signal est avec celui de Harry dans l'appart´, et à moins qu'ils nous soupçonnent de faire un ménage à trois, je pense pas qu'ils aient ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon sur le fait qu'on soit tous les deux seuls à l'appartement de Harry, vu que pour eux Harry est avec nous. Tu captes le truc ? C'est du génie, hein ?"  
"C'était quoi ma question déjà ?"  
"Je sais pas, il y avait une question ? Hé ! Regarde il nous a laissé de la bouffe dans le frigo aussi !"

Liam secoua la tête en voyant Zayn se précipiter dans la cuisine. Ce gars souffrait probablement d'hyperactivité et de trouble de l'attention sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et Liam ne saurait dire si c'était la chose la plus adorable ou la plus exaspérante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait pas tout compris à l'explication de Zayn -rien du tout en fait- mais il avait retenu l'essentiel : pour les cinq prochaines heures, lui et Zayn pourraient enfin avoir l'intimité qu'ils recherchaient tant depuis le début de ce semblant de relation qu'ils essayaient de construire tous les deux. Et c'était suffisant pour le faire sourire en allant rejoindre Zayn dans la direction qui semblait mener à la cuisine.

\-----------

Louis lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire que Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Il aimait tellement voir la façon dont les yeux de Louis créaient de petites rides dans les coins lorsque cet énorme sourire venait étirer son visage.

"Entre ! Bienvenue chez moi !"

Harry se débarrassa de son manteau et entreprit directement de visiter l'appartement. Gigantesque. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était un grand loft aux couleurs et à la décoration sobres et modernes. Les plafonds étaient hauts et donnaient une impression d'immensité. De grandes fenêtres habillaient l'un des murs, baignant la pièce d'une lumière naturelle et chaleureuse. Un petit escalier trônait contre un mur et conduisait à une mezzanine ouverte sur l'appartement grâce à un grand balcon qui surplombait la pièce. D'en bas on ne pouvait distinguer ce que la mezzanine contenait mais elle ne pouvait qu'attiser la curiosité de Harry.

"C'est...Wow ! Sacré appart' ! Ça vaut le coup d'être le patron"  
"Merci, mais techniquement je ne suis pas le patron, tu sais" répondit Louis d'un ton presque amer.  
"Hé, ça va ?"  
"Oui. Oui, oui. Tu sais c'est la Direction et Simon. Ça m'agace parfois. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça. Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel. Le brouilleur est en place ?"

Harry sortit le petit appareil de sa poche pour le montrer à Louis.

"Yep. Depuis 12 minutes exactement"  
"Génial, ça nous laisse donc 4h48 pour faire tout ce qu'on veut alors ?"  
"Exactement..."

Louis s'approcha doucement de lui avec un petit sourire.

"Tu as des idées en tête ?"  
"Hum... Je ne sais pas... Et toi ?"  
"Oui. Oui, je crois que j'ai une idée"

Harry attendit que l'autre agent l'ai presque rejoint, que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres, pour se dérober à lui en rigolant.

"Une visite guidée de ton appart ? Super idée ! On commence par la-haut" s'écria le bouclé en courant vers les escaliers sous le regard surpris de Louis qui éclata de rire devant la mesquinerie et l'enthousiasme de Harry.

\----------

"Putain tu me fais chier Zayn !"  
"Mais super ! On est deux comme ça !"

Comment la dispute avait commencé ? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Qui avait raison ? Qui avait tord ? Probablement ni l'un, ni l'autre.

"Tu me soul à toujours t'offusquer pour un rien ! Décoince toi le cul un peu !" Aboya le métis.

Une histoire de télécommande peut-être ? Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

"Excuse moi mais tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi gamin et insouciant que toi !"  
"Je ne suis pas gamin ! Arrête de me faire passer pour un mec qui ne réfléchis jamais à ce qu'il fait !"  
"Mais c'est ce que tu fais Zayn ! Tu fonces, tête baissée, sans regarder les dégâts que tu laisses dans ton passage"  
"Je préfére ça qu'être frigide !"  
"Frigide ? Je suis pas du tout frigide !"  
"Si, t'es aussi frigide qu'un congel' !"

C'était stupide vraiment. Mais c'était comme ça. Ça avait toujours été comme ça et ça le serait sûrement toujours. La Lune et le Soleil. Tom et Jerry. Deux opposés qui avaient réussis, sans trop savoir comment à se trouver sur le même chemin. Et au lieu de se séparer, ils avaient continué ensemble en se jetant mutuellement les cailloux qu'ils pouvaient y trouver, avant de trouver les mots ou les gestes pour se faire pardonner. Certains pouvaient voir en eux une véritable bombe à retardement. Un truc tellement puissant qu'il allait forcément leur exploser à la figure, les laissant meurtris et seuls. Mais ils avaient leur propre parade. Une parade dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience, en fait. Une colle qui les empêchaient de se détacher l'un de l'autre. L'Amour. Avec un grand A. Parce que quand deux êtres aussi différents se trouvent réunis sous la même étoile, c'est qu'ils vivent forcément quelque chose d'indestructible.

Ils ne se le diraient peut-être jamais. L'un n'y croyait pas. L'autre en avait peur. Mais pourtant c'était l'amour qui rythmait désormais leur quotidien. C'était l'amour qui leur faisaient prendre de tels risques juste pour partager un café, une jolie vue, un baiser ou une soirée. C'était l'amour qui les poussaient à se jeter des coussins à la figure pour une histoire de télécommande réquisitionnée. C'était leur colle. Invisible et indestructible.

Et sur les cinq heures dont ils pouvaient bénéficier, ils en passèrent deux à s'engueuler, une à s'ignorer, une à s'excuser et une dernière à faire l'amour. Au contraire de la télécommande, chacun des deux su parfaitement qui embrassa l'autre le premier, qui prit l'initiative de porter l'autre jusqu'à la chambre, quelle chemise fut la première par terre, quelle caresse fut la plus agréable, quels mots furent murmurés. Chaque détail s'inscrivait à jamais dans leur mémoire. Chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque baiser. C'est Zayn, en gamin insouciant, un peu brusque, un peu hâtif qui prépara Liam, avec un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. C'est Liam, en adulte posé, qui prit le temps de l'embrasser lentement et sensuellement pour l'apaiser. La pénétration fut douloureuse. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais c'était parfait. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était ce doux mélange entre gêne et plaisir. Ce bien-être paradoxal qui nous donnait envie de crier à s'en éclater les poumons. Ce bonheur de sentir le corps nu de Zayn contre le sien, envoyant une nouvelle dose de délice à chaque battement de ses hanches, jusqu'à l'explosion finale, jouissante et libératrice. Puis il serra Zayn contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pu, murmurant des remerciements dans le creux de son cou entre deux baisers.

Non, ils ne souviendraient sûrement pas de qui avait piqué la télécommande à l'autre, ni de leurs deux heures d'engeulades ou des minutes passées à manger en silence en se lançant des regards froids. Et quand plus tard, Harry serra rentré et enverra un message à Zayn pour savoir comment c'était passé la soirée, le métis répondra simplement : "C'était parfait. Merci"

\----------

"Tu as une salle d'entraînement dans ton appart !"  
"Euh, ouais"  
"C'est... Original"

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur la mezzanine et en y accédant Harry avait eu la surprise de voir des tapis recouvrant entièrement le sol, un punching ball qui pendait au plafond, quelques haltères, une barre accrochée au mur et enfin un petit mur d'escalade, haut d'à peine trois mètres. Ça frappait toujours un peu Harry, à quel point Louis avait désormais dédié sa vie entière à la Direction et il en avait une nouvelle preuve sous les yeux. Avant l'arrivée de Harry, tout son quotidien avait tourné autour de l'agence. Repérer les recrues, les former, diriger des missions ou les effectuer lui-même. Il vouait corps et âme à son travail avec toujours cette envie de vengeance au coin de l'esprit, qui l'empêchait de se couper totalement de ce passé sombre et destructeur.

C'était une simple salle d'entraînement mais elle en disait tellement sur la personnalité de Louis.

"Bien, maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, on peut peut-être redescendre"  
"Oui, oui bien sûr"

Les deux agents rejoignirent donc la pièce principale, mais la découverte faite à la mezzanine avait laissé Harry songeur et silencieux. Chose que Louis remarqua immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le bouclé se diriger vers la chaîne hi-fi, posée dans un coin, et commencer à étudier la liste de ces CD, sans un regard vers lui.

"Harry, ça va ?"  
"Hum, oui pourquoi ?"  
"Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air distant"  
"Non, non pas du tout. Je réfléchis c'est tout"  
"A quoi ?"

Louis vint se placer derrière lui et posa prudemment son menton sur son épaule. Et si ses talons décollèrent légèrement du sol, il préféra l'ignorer. Il ne put cependant pas passer à côté du sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit quand il sentit Harry s'incliner légèrement en arrière pour s'abandonner dans le geste.

"Harry..."

Du bout des lèvres il posa un baiser derrière son oreille, puis dans la courbe de sa nuque. Il sentit la respiration haletante de Harry contre sa poitrine et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour se stabiliser.

"Lou...Louis, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?"  
"Bien sûr" répondit-il après un nouveau baiser sur son épaule.  
"Alors arrête de m'embrasser, je n'arrive plus à penser"

Louis rit doucement et se recula pour laisser Harry se retourner.

"Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si tu ne retrouves jamais Saïd ?"

Le jeune homme sembla surpris par la question et il fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"  
"Je me posais la question, c'est tout"  
"La question ne se pose pas, je le trouverais"  
"Louis, ça fait cinq ans que tu le cherche..."  
"Ça ne se trouve pas si facilement, Harry, un homme qui fait partie du plus gros réseau terroriste du monde"  
"Je sais, mais la Direction est une agence performante. Tu ne crois pas qu'en cinq ans c'est quand même bizarre qu'elle n'ait jamais réussit à le repérer une seule fois ?"  
"Je ne comprend pas ou tu veux en venir"  
"J'en sais rien en fait. Je me demandais juste ce que tu pensais faire si tu ne le retrouvais jamais"

Louis prit le temps de réfléchir. Mais pas longtemps. Parce que Harry était en face de lui et le regardait avec ces yeux si intrigués, mais aussi si innocents, que la réponse lui tomba directement dans la bouche.

"Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais pa su quoi te répondre. Ou plutôt si. Je t'aurais dit que c'était impossible pour moi de m'imaginer finir ma vie sans lui avoir collé une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais là, quand tu es en face de moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que je m'en fiche"

Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Harry, mais il laissa Louis reprendre son souffle et continuer.

"Peut-être que je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je sais plus. Mais tu comptes énormément pour moi Harry. Et je ne m'en suis jamais autant rendu compte que quand j'ai du passer ces dix jours loin de toi. Sans savoir si tu me pardonnerais, sans savoir si tu voudrais me revoir. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important dans ma vie. Tu m'a donné de nouveaux espoirs mais aussi de nouvelles perspectives. Tu m'a permis de voir la vie d'une autre façon. Sous un œil nouveau. Loin de mon passé et de tout ce qui me faisait continuer à vivre auparavant. Parce que... Harry..."

Il reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle et encercla le visage de son amant. Leur regard, plongé l'un dans l'autre, brillaient avec la même émotion.

"Tu es tout pour moi. Tout. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Et jamais, jamais je ne pourrais te rendre tout ce que tu es en train de me donner. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Et si, je n'arrivais jamais à retrouver Saïd, alors j'arriverais à survivre aussi longtemps que tu seras à mes côtés"

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir trop pleuré ces derniers jours, mais cette fois-ci lui semblait nécessaire. Tellement nécessaire. On ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de paroles. Et il ne pensait jamais pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même. Il ne pouvait plus parler, par peur de s'étouffer sous ses propres émotions. Alors il laissa ces gestes le guider et l'embrassa.

Ce fut probablement leur plus beau baiser. Le plus fort. Celui qui pouvait sceller leur relation. Celui qui disait pardon mais aussi je t'aime, parce qu'ils étaient trop craintifs pour vraiment se le dire.

Dans ses bras, Harry revoyait la lumière. Contre ses lèvres, il se réveillait de nouveau. Sur sa peau, il ressentait enfin.


	19. I believe in anything that brings you back, home to me

Seul. Il était seul. À tout jamais, peut-être. Après tout, rien ne serait plus comme avant.  
  
Mais c'était quoi "avant" ? Les journées à lézarder au soleil en jouant au ballon avec sa sœur ? Ces journées si douces et précieuses dont il n'avait pourtant presque aucun souvenir ? Ou c'était la vie avec sa mère ? Une vie d'asocial, enfermé dans son addiction. Une vie de dépendant tout autant à la drogue qu'à l'amour unique de sa mère. Ou alors, c'était Louis. Louis et ses yeux bleus. Louis et ses secrets. Louis et sa tendresse. Louis et ses terreurs.  
  
C'était quoi avant ? Il ne savait même plus. Mais c'était réel. Ça existait. Il y avait désormais un avant et un après. Son "après" commençait aujourd'hui. Cette nuit. Dans les rues de Londres. Seul.  
  
Il courait. Son temps était compté après tout. Il avait cinq heures. Plus ou moins. Non pas plus. Juste moins. Il devait rester concentré et précis. Il avait moins de cinq heures. Et dans cinq heures, ça serait un nouvel "après". Une nouvelle étape.  
  
Il pleurait. Pas de grosses larmes. Juste quelques perles salées qui venaient tracer des sillons sur ses joues refroidies par la morsure de l'hiver. C'était ses dernières larmes. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Dans son "après", il n'y aurait plus de larme. Juste des regrets et des blessures. Mais pas de larme. Il avait bien assez pleuré. C'était fait maintenant. C'était trop tard.  
  
Il courait et il pleurait. Seul. En se demandant si c'était possible de ressentir une telle douleur sans pour autant être mort.  
  
\----------  
  
 _24 heures plus tôt._  
  
 **22:46**  
  
Les pieds tranquillement posés sur son bureau, un magazine informatique dans les mains, un grand café dans l'autre, et le goût de la clope qu'il venait de fumer discrètement dans les toilettes encore dans la bouche, Niall se dit que son boulot n'était pas si mal. Il aurait pu finir réparateur informatique. Ou non, pire ! Professeur de technologie. Ugh. Il aurait pu finir derrière un bureau, seul, avec son paquet de Malboro et ses Twix, à essayer de faire comprendre à une vieille dame comment allumer un ordinateur par téléphone. Il aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas décidé un matin de septembre de hacker le MI-6 pour se retrouver au beau milieu des secrets les mieux gardés de Grande Bretagne. L'avis de recherche lancé par Interpol à peine deux heures plus tard, avec Niall Horan écrit en caractère gras tout en haut et sa photo de jeune étudiant en informatique, à la coupe de cheveux raté et à la mine pâle, imprimé au beau milieu, lui avait un peu foutu les jetons, il devait l'avouer. La nuit passée en prison après s'être fait chopé par douze agents de polices dans un motel miteux du nord du pays, avec comme compagnon de cellule, un homme de 34 ans, qui se faisait appellé Milouse, qui avait des biceps de la taille de sa tête, et un tatouage dans le cou que Niall n'avait pas essayé d'identifier, avait, elle aussi, été une expérience assez traumatisante. Mais quelle aventure tout de même ! Et puis elle avait débouché sur son emploi à la Direction, et soyons honnête, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.  
  
Oui, Niall n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. C'était ce qu'il était en train de se dire quand il vit Simon débarquer dans la salle des opérations. En dehors des missions, Simon venait rarement dans cette salle, bien trop proche, sans doute, du "petit peuple" que Niall et ses collègues agents représentaient.  
  
Ce n'est pas que Niall n'aimait pas Simon. C'est plutôt qu'il ne lui portait pas une grande estime. Le patron avait une fâcheuse tendance à sombrer dans l'arrogance et le mépris si on ne s'appelait pas Louis ou Eleanor. Bien sûr Niall n'était pas aveugle et même si certaines attitudes de Simon pouvaient l'agacer, il restait toujours très admiratif de l'intelligence de l'homme en question. Simon était celui qui mettait sur pied la plupart des missions. Il ne se contentait pas de les négocier et d'empocher l'argent, non, il les planifiait. Et toujours de la manière la plus efficace possible. Alors certes, il n'allait que très rarement sur le terrain, et certes il pouvait parfois être un véritable connard disgracieux et ingrat mais le gars portait la Direction sur les épaules. Il  _était_  la Direction. Et ça personne ne pourrait lui enlever, ni toutes les choses que cette agence avait apporté à Niall : un boulot, une passion, un moyen de mettre en œuvre ses talents, un moyen d'être reconnu pour son génie. Une vie en somme. Alors même si cet homme pouvait vous traiter comme de la merde, vous continuez de vous incliner, parce qu'il était le créateur de votre vie.  
  
Mais le fait que Simon débarque si tard dans la salle des opérations restait tout de même une énigme. Par professionnalisme, Niall se redressa sur sa chaise, enlevant précipitamment les pieds du bureau pour donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas en pleine séance de glandage pendant les heures de boulot. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son écran sur lequel s'affichait le signal de Zayn et de Liam dans l'appartement de Harry ainsi que le faux signal de Harry qu'il avait créé. Pas de panique, tout ce remue-ménage informatique avait été fait spécifiquement pour ce genre de situation. Il n'y avait rien de louche. Il se prie tout de même à espérer que Simon ne fasse pas le tour du bureau pour voir sur quoi il travaillait.  
  
Lui adressant à peine un bonsoir, Simon s'approcha et jeta un dossier sur son bureau.  
  
"Je veux deux Nettoyeurs pour s'occuper de ça. Dès ce soir"  
  
Niall attrapa prudemment le dossier.  
  
"Cette nuit même ?"  
"C'est pas ce que je viens de dire ?"  
"Si, si. Mais généralement on prévoit une mission des Nettoyeurs plus tôt que ça"  
"Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que ce soit réglé dans la nuit et que demain matin on n'en parle plus"  
  
Niall pouvait le sentir. Le léger trait de dureté dans le ton de Simon. Cette sévérité à peine dissimulée qui montrait à quel point la situation était sérieuse. Niall paniqua en repensant à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et à tout les secrets qui étaient en train de se tisser à la minute même. Est-ce que Simon avait tout découvert ? Il ouvrit le dossier et vit deux fiches de présentations de cibles. Des photos, prisent à l'improviste, accompagnées les papiers. Deux femmes. L'une plutôt jeune. L'autre un peu plus âgée. Elles étaient toutes les deux extrêmement belles et c'est ce qui marqua Niall immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le genre de femmes à qui l'on associerait un quelconque problème ou un danger potentiel pour la Direction, mais Niall avait aussi appris à se méfier des apparences depuis qu'il travaillait ici. Il avait vu des hommes à qui l'on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession commettre les meurtres les plus abjectes pour des croyances infondées. Alors ces deux femmes, désormais fichées comme cibles de la Direction, avaient forcément fauté quelque part.  
  
"Deux Nettoyeurs alors ?"  
"Deux Nettoyeurs. Immédiatement"  
"Je donne quel motif ? Il n'y a rien d'indiqué dans le dossier"  
"Niall, l'intérêt des Nettoyeurs c'est qu'ils font leur boulot sans avoir besoin de motif. Ne joue pas les plus bêtes que tu ne l'es déjà et arrête de te poser des questions. Exécute et c'est tout"  
"Bien, Monsieur"  
"Et si tu veux vraiment marquer quelque chose, tu notes  _représailles_ "  
  
Simon tourna les talons aussi sèchement qu'il était arrivé mais se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir.  
  
"Oh. Et pas un mot à Louis"  
  
Niall hocha la tête, confus, et se mît immédiatement au travail, sentant que Simon risquait de vérifier la rapidité d'exécution de ses ordres. Il bipa deux Nettoyeurs en leur indiquant les directives de la mission sur-le-champ.  
  
Un Nettoyeur était tellement différent d'un agent. Tout était plus mécanique avec eux. Ils allaient droit au but, suivant le protocole qu'ils connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sentir. Ils faisaient leur boulot. Point final. Être tué par un Nettoyeur était probablement l'une des morts les plus froides possible. C'était direct et rapide. Sans sentiment. Il n'y avait pas d'acharnement non plus et encore moins de raté. Ils tuaient, ils nettoyaient et ils partaient. Tels des robots.  
  
Niall eut un frisson en pensant au sort qui attendait ses deux femmes qui ne devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à mourir cette nuit. Quelle pensée stupide. Qui s'attendait à mourir en allant se coucher dans son lit ? Qui savait que le soleil que l'on venait de voir se coucher serait le dernier ? Que l'on venait de manger son dernier repas ? Que l'on venait d'avoir son dernier baiser ?  
  
Qui pouvait dire que la dernière journée que l'on venait de vivre était la dernière ? Sûrement pas ces deux femmes.  
  
Après avoir envoyé les Nettoyeurs sur la mission, Niall prit le temps d'observer le peu d'information qu'il avait sur les cibles. Encore une fois, il était rare qu'une mission soit ordonnée sans un minimum de renseignements et des motifs valables, mais là, en dehors des deux photos, des âges, d'une adresse et de deux patronymes, le dossier était vide. Alors Niall se concentra sur ce qu'il avait. Des représailles et deux noms.  
  
 _Gemma et Anne Styles_  .  
  
\----------  
  
 **23:03**  
  
Sa tête appuyée contre le torse nu de Louis, Harry se laissait doucement bercer par ses pensées. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Louis traçer des petits cercles insignifiants dans ses cheveux et son odeur, imprégné dans les draps, l'enveloppait d'un voile ataraxique. Il se sentait bien. C'était éphémère. Mais il se sentait bien.  
  
Il pensait à sa mère qu'il verrait demain. Gemma lui avait envoyé un message un peu plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il pouvait passer dans la matinée. Il pensait à la douceur de sa peau quand elle le prenait dans ses bras. À la chaleur de son sourire fatigué quand elle rentrait à peine du boulot et qu'elle voyait qu'il l'avait attendu, enroulé dans une couverture, sur le canapé. À ses larmes aussi. À ses yeux qui avaient brillés de tristesse bien trop souvent à cause des hommes. Harry aurait voulu reprendre toutes ses peines. Mais plus que tout, il aurait voulu ne pas en être la cause. Il savait à quel point il avait pu la faire souffrir, et c'était un fardeau qu'il porterait toute sa vie. Mais demain, il trouverait le moyen de se faire pardonner. Demain, il serait présent une dernière fois pour lui donner l'adieu qu'elle méritait. Et peut-être que son cœur arriverait à trouver un peu d'apaisement.  
  
Il pensait à sa sœur aussi. À son visage. À sa beauté, aussi inégalable de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Harry pensait à la fierté qu'il ressentait d'avoir une sœur telle que Gemma. Une sœur qui avait su se construire seule. Une sœur qui avait eu le courage de partir seule, d'abandonner sa famille et un triste destin, pour revenir plus forte et plus courageuse, et peut-être aider cette même famille à se reconstruire à son tour. Une sœur qui lui avait appris à siffler et à faire claquer ses doigts. Une sœur qui lui avait coupé les cheveux après que des camarades de classe se soit moqués de ses boucles trop longues. Une sœur qui lui avait volé une paire de chaussures pour son treizième anniversaire. Une sœur quoi. Tout simplement.  
  
Et enfin, il pensait à l'homme allongé à ses côtés. À ses paroles et à ses gestes qui contenaient les plus belles déclarations du monde. Il leva un peu la tête pour le regarder. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient clos mais Harry savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Par la fenêtre, la lune illuminait les contours parfaits de son visage, se reflétant sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, se fondant sur ses pommettes, et glissant sur la courbes de ses longs cils pour créer de petites ombres sur ses joues. Parfois Harry se demandait comment un être aussi brisé pouvait contenir autant de beauté et de délicatesse. C'était un charme presque divin. Une magnificence si unique qu'elle en devenait éblouissante.  
  
Poussé par l'instinct, il posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où battait son cœur, pour y déposer un baiser, comme un secret. Le sourire qu'il vit apparaître sur le visage de Louis en était la meilleur réponse au monde. Puis la voix angélique de son amant résonna contre son oreille.  
  
"Tu ne dors pas ?"  
"Il nous reste à peine une heure Louis, je ne vais pas perdre ces précieuses minutes en m'endormant"  
"Je pensais que je t'avais peut-être fatigué"  
"Quel orgueil"  
  
Louis se renversa subitement et le bouclé se retrouva coincé sous son corps. Il sourit en sentant les lèvres chaudes et humides de l'agent contre son cou et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Louis resta silencieux mais Harry savait que quelque chose restait en suspens. Qu'il se taisait pour mieux parler.  
  
"À quoi tu penses, Lou ?"  
"À nous"  
"Et ?"  
"J'aime bien"  
  
Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Louis était l'homme le plus simple et le plus compliqué du monde. Il était petit mais fort. Il savait ce qu'il voulait mais était en perpétuelle hésitation de peur de blesser. C'était toutes ces petites choses qui avaient attiré et fait tomber Harry si facilement et rapidement.  
  
"Mais encore ?"  
  
Louis soupira contre son épaule et Harry frissonna de plaisir.  
  
"Comment on va faire Harry ? Comment on va gérer ça ? Toute cette surveillance. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'arrive jamais à atteindre le pire. Qu'une nouvelle merde nous tombe dessus à chaque amélioration"  
"Louis...."  
"Et si on atteignait jamais le fond ? Si on continuait de couler ?"  
"Alors on coulera tous les deux. Ensemble"  
"Ça sera suffisant ?"  
"Je l'espère"  
  
Harry songa à lui dire. Pour sa mère. Pour sa sœur. Il avait empiré la situation pour retrouver un peu de sens dans sa vie, au mépris de sa relation avec Louis. Il ne s'était pas demandé si Louis était suffisant. Il avait chercher autre chose, sans se poser de questions, dès la première épreuve. Et il savait qu'il était en tort. Pourtant c'était Louis qui en culpabilisait. Alors Harry songa à lui dire, pour se faire pardonner. Mais il trouva finalement un meilleur moyen. Resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps nu, il le retourna pour repasser sur lui et entreprit de vénérer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il déposa des baisers dans la jointure de ses bras, dans les courbes de ses hanches, dans le creux de ses poignets, sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Quand il eut fini il l'embrassa, capturant ses lèvres pour se montrer le plus rassurant possible face à l'avenir. Puis il firent l'amour. Doucement et sensuellement pour sceller leur promesse. Et quand Harry du partir, un peu d'espoir avait rempli le cœur de Louis.  
  
\----------  
  
 **00:32**  
  
D'un claquement sec, l'homme retira les gants en plastique encore tachés de sang. Tout en cherchant son collègue des yeux, il s'agenouilla près du sac pour attraper une nouvelle paire de gants et quelques ustensiles. Il soupira quand il constata que la porte de derrière était ouverte. Seule la moitié du boulot était fait et pourtant Gabe était déjà sorti se griller une clope. Amateur. Si l'odeur entrait dans la maison, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer d'un geste un peu trop brusque. Plus personne ne dormait de toute façon alors il n'avait que faire des commodités. Il enfila la nouvelle paire de gants propre et prit en main le pistolet posé sur le sac.  
  
Puis la mise en scène commença. Supprimer toutes traces de sang suspectes, effacer les éventuelles empreintes, poser le flingue dans les mains de la première victime, repositionner les corps de manière plus crédible. C'était d'une facilité mécanique et déconcertante pour lui. Tous ses gestes étaient calculés d'avance et maîtrisés sur le bout des doigts. Il n'avait même pas besoin de Gabe qui ne le rejoignit que quelques minutes avant la fin. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. En fait, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Pour dire quoi ? Bravo ? Félicitation ? Bon travail ? Non, ça aurait été déplacé et il n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement.  
  
Léon faisait ça depuis près de 10 ans maintenant. Supprimer, effacer, maquiller... Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Pour lui, il était un artiste. Ce qu'il arrivait à faire sur une scène de crime, il considérait cela comme de l'art. Il jouait avec les corps, il peignait avec le sang, il manipulait les empreintes, il dirigeait les armes. Il n'avait jamais eu de raté. Toutes ses cibles avaient fini dans un sac mortuaire sans que jamais aucune question ne soit soulevé autour de la mort. Il présentait aux officiers de police et aux enquêteurs une œuvre d'art facilement déchiffrable. Une œuvre d'art morbide et funéraire qui ne laissait rien paraître. Tout était sous leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient qu'à se servir en preuves et en évidences, exposés artificiellement sur la scène. Il facilitait leur travail en somme. Oui, Léon était d'une extrême générosité...  
  
Pour cette nuit, le tableau était facile. Une femme, rongée par le deuil, la maladie et les médicaments, est subitement prise d'un coup de folie. Elle tue sa fille. Puis se suicide. Simple mais efficace.  
  
Léon venait d'écrire une histoire à lui tout seul et il sentit cette vague de fierté, familière après chaque nouveau crime, l'envahir. Il était un artiste. Il créait, de ses mains gantées.  
  
Avec l'aide de Gabe, ils ramassèrent les dernières affaires traînant dans le salon. Il replaça un peu le coussin sur la canapé et pris le temps de sentir le bouquet de fleurs trônant sur la commode. Des lilas, ses préférées. Puis, comme un dernier coup de pinceau sur une toile, il sortit les différentes boite de médicaments de la victime pour les mettre en évidence à côté du bouquet.  
  
Magnifique.  
  
\----------  
  
 **1:18**  
  
Quand il était plus jeune, les médecins avaient déclaré que Niall avait une mémoire eidétique. Ou photographique. Niall préférait dire qu'il était un génie. C'était plus simple et plus compréhensible.  
  
Il ne considérait pas cela comme un don. Juste comme une capacité supplémentaire. Une aide, qui lui avait permis de vivre sa vie différemment. Il avait sûrement abusé très souvent de cette aide, mais après tout, pourquoi s'en priver ?  
  
Il retenait tout. Chaque code, chaque image, chaque visage, chaque mot de passe. Tout s'enregistrait et se rangeait dans une des multiples petites cases que sa mémoire contenait, sans jamais se mélanger ou disparaître.  
  
Il aurait pu devenir fou. Il était devenu un génie.  
  
Mais il devait admettre qu'aujourd'hui sa mémoire fut défaillante. Oh, pas énormément bien sûr, parce qu'elle savait toujours se rattraper et se faire pardonner. Mais cette faiblesse passagère risquait d'avoir des conséquences.  
  
Parce que Styles, il connaissait. Il en était sûr. C'était là. Dans une boite. Mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi ? Il lui fallut du temps pour l'ouvrir. Trop longtemps sûrement. Puisque quand le lien fut établi c'était trop tard.  
  
Quand une recrue arrivait à la Direction, on supprimait leur nom. Il n'était plus qu'un prénom, précédé d'un grade. On effaçait tout lien avec leur vie d'avant et on leur façonnait une toute nouvelle identité. Mais Niall voyait ces noms. Parce qu'il se chargeait lui-même d'enregistrer chaque nouvelle recrue.  
  
Alors oui, Styles il connaissait. Et quand il comprit, il paniqua. Il pensa à Louis. Aux représailles. À un fils. À la douleur. À la crauté. À la mort. Puis aux Nettoyeurs qu'il avait lui-même appelé et qui venaient d'envoyer leur rapport pour indiquer la fin de la mission.  
  
Il pensa aux nombres de gens qu'il avait vu se faire tuer par la Direction, derrière son ordinateur. Il pensa aux nombre d'agents qu'il avait guidé jusqu'à l'élimination de la cible. Il avait été les yeux et les oreilles d'un bon nombre de meutre, sans jamais avoir à toucher un seul pistolet de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pressé une gâchette, il avait simplement dirigé une souris et appuyé sur des touches de clavier.  
  
Et avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'était jamais senti coupable.  
  
\----------  
  
 **8:53**  
  
Quand est-ce qu'un mauvais pressentiment fait son apparition ? Des journées avant ? Quelques heures seulement ? Ou à peine quelques minutes ?  
  
On a un mauvais pressentiment quand on voit son enfant se pencher imprudemment par dessus une barrière. On le rattrape. On évite le pire.  
  
On a un mauvais pressentiment quand son mari ne rentre pas le soir. On signe les papiers du divorce des semaines plus tard. On l'avait vu venir.  
  
On a un mauvais pressentiment quand on voit son ami prendre le volant après une soirée trop arrosé. On se contente de le regarder. Puis de l'enterrer.  
  
Ou alors. Ou alors on a un mauvais pressentiment en se garant dans une rue calme de la banlieue londonienne. Une rue qui a perdu tout son apaisement. Parce qu'il y a des policiers. Et des pompiers. Et des journalistes. Il y a ces rubans, jaunes et noirs, que l'on ne voit que dans les stupides séries policières dont les rediffusions repassent inlassablement à la télé, et qui entourent la maison. Sa maison.  
  
Plus rien n'est calme et le cœur de Harry est prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Sa vue se trouble. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Il s'avance et pose une question à la première dame qu'il croise. Elle a un micro, un bloc-note et bien trop d'eye-liner. Elle répond.  
  
"Une foldingue qui a buté sa fille avant de se faire exploser la cervelle. Le monde est de plus en plus fou n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Elle sourit presque en disant cela. Alors Harry lui rend son sourire, sans comprendre pourquoi.  
  
"Oui, le monde est fou"  
  
 _Complètement fou_. Il recule et retourne à sa voiture.  
  
On n'a pas de mauvais pressentiment. C'est juste une réalité que l'on cherche à éviter. On peut agir. Sauver l'enfant. Sauver le mariage. Sauver l'ami. Ou on peut rester aveugle. Et ne rien faire. Mais on sait. On sait toujours. Ce n'est pas un pressentiment. C'est une réalité. Et on la connaît d'avance.  
  
Harry savait. Il sait.  
  
\----------  
  
 **16:43**  
  
"The Butterfly"  
  
Quand Harry avait rejoint Louis dans ce bar, la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au nom de l'établissement. The Butterfly. C'était probablement le nom le plus créatif, inaproprié et ironique que l'on aurait pu donner à ce bar. Et Harry y était retourné comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il avait d'abord songé à aller chez Fred. Il connaissait encore l'adresse par cœur, et même s'il était censé être mort et enterré depuis plusieurs mois, il se disait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit déjà bien trop shooté pour s'en rendre compte. Il était à peine midi après tout et Harry savait que le rail du matin était aussi important que le café serré immonde, pour lui. Puis il s'était rendu compte, au milieu du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé qu'il ne voulait pas de la drogue. Il n'en voulait plus. Bonne nouvelle, hein ?  
  
Puis il avait voulu rentrer chez lui. Mais il avait pensé aux caméras et à la Direction.  
  
Alors il était revenu au Butterfly sans aucune autre raison que le fait qu'il n'avait nul part ailleurs où se réfugier. Puis il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes et il avait essayer de respirer. Depuis plus de huit heures maintenant.  
  
Personne n'était venu le voir. Ni le patron, ni la serveuse. Savaient-ils réellement qu'il était encore là ? Que le seul client de la journée se cachait dans les toilettes depuis ce matin ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée et il s'en fichait royalement. Parce qu'il devait respirer. Juste respirer. Ne penser à rien d'autre.  
  
 _Inspirer._  
  
Elles sont mortes. Toutes les deux.  
  
 _Expirer_.  
  
Il n'a plus de famille. Il n'a plus rien.  
  
 _Inspirer._  
  
C'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute.  
  
 _Expirer._  
  
Elles sont mortes. Toutes les deux.  
  
Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Parce que ses sanglots empêchaient l'air de parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-il ? Il avait l'impression que tous les murs allaient se refermer sur lui. Il se sentait oppressé. Tout son espace se restreignait. Il suffoquait dans ces toilettes dégoûtantes. Allongé sur le sol, il essayait de se recourber le plus possible. Il voulait que sa peau se ferme. Que ses yeux se closent. Il ne voulait plus rien voir et plus rien entendre. Il ne voulait plus parler. Il ne voulait plus rien sentir. Il voulait se cloîtrer dans un épais cocon et devenir chrysalide. Oublier le monde. Oublier la peur. Oublier la douleur. Le temps d'une métamorphose.  
  
Puis ses pleurs cessèrent, son corps se détendit et ses tremblements se maîtrisèrent. Et il laissa la culpabilité s'engouffrer complètement pour remplacer la perte. Elle s'infiltra sous son épiderme, se laissa glisser dans ses veines pour couler jusqu'à son cœur, qu'elle recolla, morceau par morceau, dans un travail titanesque et imparfait. Il restait des trous béants et irréparables. Des fissures, qui recouvraient la membrane telles des cicatrices immondes. Il restait des cloques et des boursouflures qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment. Il restait un dernier sentiment. Un sentiment contrôlé par son cerveau qui avait obervé cette besogne de loin. La jugeant et la critiquant silencieusement pour n'intervenir que dans l'étape finale. Et là. Là, où un garçon aux yeux bleus demeurait, là où une mère au regard bienveillant reposait, là où une sœur à la main réconfortante habitait. Là, vint s'ajouter ce sentiment. La vengeance. Parce que tandis qu'un corps tremble, un cerveau réfléchit. Il réfléchit et il fait les calculs. Il relie les points et il comprend. Il sait. Il annihile le pressentiment, lève le voile et montre la réalité.  
  
Harry savait. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il savait que sa mère n'était pas folle, au point de pouvoir tuer sa propre fille. Et il savait les règles de la Direction. Il s'était brûlé le cœur et tout son cerveau lui criait vengeance.  
  
De la culpabilité et un désir de vengeance. Voilà ce que Harry avait trouvé au Butterfly. Il sortit sans avoir consommé.  
  
\----------  
  
 **17:06  
**  
"Allo ?"  
"Zayn ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"C'est Louis, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry aujourd'hui ?"  
"Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"  
"Il n'a pas essayé de te contacter ?"  
"Non, pas depuis hier soir. Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"  
"Je ne peux pas t'en parler par téléphone. Viens à la Direction. Tout de suite"  
  
\----------  
  
 _Harry a 6 ans et il ne se souvient plus très bien. Ce sont des sensations. Des odeurs. Des bruits. Des couleurs. C'était avant. Avant qu'Il ne débarque dans leur vie avec ses cris, ses coups et ses insultes. C'était avant. Quand ils n'étaient que trois. Qu'il n'y avait pas de médicament. Juste les fleurs. Quand il n'y avait pas de terreurs. Juste des frayeurs passagères d'enfants. C'était avant.  
  
Avant, quand il faisait chaud dans la maison. Quand Maman souriait. Un sourire qui passait aussi par ses yeux, pas uniquement par sa bouche. Avant quand Gemma était là et qu'elle avait encore ce regard enfantin et malicieux. Pas cet air sévère qu'on l'avait obligé à avoir en grandissant trop vite. Avant quand ils se blottissaient tous les trois dans le grand lit de Maman. Quand elle leurs lisait une histoire sous la couette. Quand Gemma et lui construisait des châteaux forts avec les coussins. Quand ils prenaient la vieille voiture de Maman pour aller jusqu'à la mer.  
  
C'était les bains, pris tard le soir, quand Maman rentrait du boulot, avec des bulles multicolores qui remplissaient la pièce. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur ses cheveux à peine frisés et qui le réchauffait jusque dans son cœur. Les mains douces de Maman qui nettoyait son corps avec une délicatesse infinie. La serviette, qu'elle avait pris soin de déposer dans le sèche-linge pour qu'elle soit tiède et moelleuse quand elle l'enveloppait dedans. Le parfum que son cou dégageait quand elle l'attrapait pour l'aider à sortir du bain. L'odeur de la lessive sur son pyjama fraîchement lavé. C'était des sensations. À peine des souvenirs.  
  
C'était avant les déceptions, les départs, les tentations, les addictions. C'était avant la mort. C'était avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'un. C'était avant. Il ne se souvient plus très bien._  
  
\----------  
  
 **21:32**  
  
Harry avait un plan. Il n'était pas sûr s'il devait mettre un tel plan à exécution quand il se trouvait dans cet état, mais actuellement c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se permettre de penser. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il se contentait d'avancer. Il s'en tenait au plan. Il lui avait fallu près d'une heure à vagabonder dans les rues de Londres pour l'imaginer. Une heure de torture mentale à oublier la réalité.  
  
Il en était venu à la conclusion que la Direction le voulait mort. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas tué sa famille en guise de châtiment pour ensuite le laisser vivre sa petite vie d'agent tranquillement. Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui en tant qu'agent, c'est qu'ils le voulaient mort. Mais une mort rapide était bien trop douce pour la Direction. Ils voulaient lui faire payer ses erreurs. Ils avaient éliminé ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde puis le laissait maintenant se battre avec sa conscience. Se torturer. Jusqu'à qu'il en finisse. Ils connaissaient ses points forts et ses faiblesses psychologiques. Ils savaient ce dont il était capable ou non. Alors ils le poussaient au suicide. Et s'ils avaient surestimé ses capacités à ôter sa propre vie et qu'il ne le faisait pas lui-même, ils s'en chargeraient. C'était juste moins amusant. Ils préféraient le voir souffrir. Ça avait marché bien sûr. Il souffrait. Et il pourrait en crever. Mais il ne leurs laisserait pas cette satisfaction. Ils étaient allé trop loin. Et il ne se battrait pas contre lui-même. Il se battrait contre eux. Pour Elles. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout.  
  
Il sentait comme une dernière provocation son arrivée dans la Direction. Ils le voulaient mort et lui entrait par la porte principale sans se cacher et bien vivant. Il pouvait presque sentir la puce, logée dans sa nuque, le brûler par sa présence. Elle était là, et c'était une véritable bombe à retardement, émettant un tic tac menaçant qui se répercutait dans l'écho de ses pas résonnants dans les couloirs gris métalliques de l'agence. C'était encore son seul lien avec la Direction. Enfin presque...  
  
Tout était calme. Personne ne s'attendait à le voir. Les recrues devaient être en entraînement et les couloirs étaient vides. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? Peut-être qu'ils le savaient déjà. Peut-être qu'ils l'observaient, avec leur grand œil sinistre afin d'étudier son prochain mouvement, sa prochaine réaction.  
  
 _Direction is watching you_  
  
Harry sourit en pensant à cette référence et il sourit avec l'espoir qu'ils le regardaient faire. Qu'ils voyaient son rictus. Qu'ils le voyaient vivant et marchant fièrement dans les couloirs.  
  
Avec Aiden, ce fut facile. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était de dos. Un coup de crosse et il était à terre. Il murmura une rapide excuse, parce qu'il aimait bien Aiden mais il frappa plus fort qu'il n'aurait du parce qu'il haïssait la Direction.  
  
Avec Louis, ce ne fut pas facile. En fait rien n'était jamais facile avec Louis. Parce que l'amour est compliqué et une putain de connerie. Il n'aurait jamais du aimer. Ça aurait été plus simple. Et quand Louis entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, ce fut presque un choc électrique. Il avait passé sa journée dans le brouillard et dans la douleur. Mais Louis ? Louis c'était le soleil et la chaleur. C'était ce picotement au bout de ses doigts et cet apaisement dans son ventre. C'était cette excitation incontrôlable et cette douceur miellée. Louis c'était tout. C'était réel. Et Harry évitait la réalité pour le moment. Donc ce fut comme un verre d'eau glacé jeté brutalement à la figure de le voir là en face de lui, tout d'un coup.  
  
"Harry qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu as perdu la raison ?"  
  
Oui il était fou. Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea plutôt vers la grande armoire en verre qui contenait les médicaments de la Direction. Elle était fermée à clef, mais Harry n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Empoignant à nouveau son arme, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans la vitre. Il ne parvint pas à la briser car il sentit une main l'arrêter sèchement dans son geste. Il se retourna pour voir à nouveau ses yeux azurs le fixaient d'un regard ahuri.  
  
"Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
  
Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il était bien trop réel. Louis attrapa ses épaules et le secoua pour le faire réagir, puis il encercla son visage de ses mains.  
  
"Harry réponds-moi ! Qu'est-que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"  
"Elles sont mortes Louis"  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il parlait dans cette nouvelle existence et sa voix sonnait différemment à ses propres oreilles. Tout était différent.  
  
"Je sais. Niall m'a dit. Mais pourquoi ?"  
  
Louis cherchait son regard. Il voyait ses deux billes bleus implorantes courir après un simple coup d'œil, mais Harry ne pouvait pas. Trop réel. Il le repoussa et Louis, surpris, recula de plusieurs pas.  
  
"Harry !"  
  
Un dernier coup de poing dans la vitre et elle capitula. Non sans avoir laisser ses marques dans la peau de Harry qui sentit les morceaux de verre transpercer sa main. L'alarme se déclencha. Comme pour James, pensa directement le bouclé. Il l'ignora et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire en passant sa main par le trou qu'il avait créé.  
  
"Harry, arrête ! Tu dois partir"  
"C'est ce que je vais faire"  
  
Louis était à nouveau derrière lui, mais il parvint à attraper son précieux sésame avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Il sourit presque, encore une fois, en sentant sa main se refermer sur la boite. Premiere étape. Il était venu ici pour ça, après tout. Et pour autre chose. Il sentait Louis le tirait en arrière, il lui parlait, mais il n'écoutait pas.  
  
Deuxième étape. Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, il attrapa l'agent par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche. La force de l'action surpris à nouveau Louis qui ne pu riposter.  
  
"Je m'en vais Louis"  
"Je sais"  
"Alors viens avec moi"  
  
Enfin. Enfin, il le regarda. Intensément. Il voulait faire passer dans ce simple regard tout son désespoir, toute sa douleur mais aussi toute sa détermination.  
  
"Harry..."  
"Louis, je t'en supplie"  
"Pars Pars maintenant, sinon ça sera trop tard"  
"Viens avec moi !"  
"Harry..."  
  
Il voyait des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Il n'exerçait plus aucune pression contre ses épaules, mais Louis ne repoussait pas son corps. Au contraire, il l'attrapa par la nuque et colla leur deux fronts. Il sentit son autre main glisser quelque chose dans sa poche et il ferma les yeux en comprenant ce que c'était.  
  
"Harry. Écoute-moi. Il y a une porte au fond du couloir de l'infirmerie. C'est la seule qui sera encore ouverte. Tu arriveras dans une grande salle vide où il y aura la seule issue de secours encore disponible. Tu la suis et tu sors d'ici"  
"Viens avec moi"  
"Putain, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Pourquoi tu as merdé ?"  
"Viens avec moi"  
"Je ne peux pas"  
  
Et voilà. C'était dit. C'était fini. Deuxième étape : échec. Ils restèrent immobiles. Dans trente secondes, une équipe de Nettoyeurs serait là, mais Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Il sentait le souffle de Louis contre sa bouche et il ne pouvait pas bouger.  
  
"Harry. Pars et reste en vie. Promet le moi"  
"Je ne peux plus te faire de promesses Louis"  
"Alors ne dis rien. Continue de vivre. C'est tout"  
  
Harry colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Rapidement. Et il sentit l'un des morceaux de son cœur, à peine rafistolé, se briser à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Sa bouche était salée et amère.  
  
"J'aurais pas du t'aimer Louis"  
  
Et il partit. Sans se retourner, il quitta la Direction.  
  
\-----------  
  
 **22:44**  
  
Il courait dans la nuit froide. Ses larmes étaient brûlantes. Il était seul. Et il avait moins de 5 heures, pour arrêter son cœur.


	20. Tears were for the weaker days, I'm stronger now Or so I say, but something's missing

Tout le corps de Louis tremblait lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie. Il pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dans les couloirs, l'alarme de la Direction retentissait toujours, plus menaçante que jamais, et projetant sa lumière rouge sur chaque mur métallique. Louis avait l'impression d'être dans ces stupides manèges à sensations, qui vous prennent aux tripes, et dans lesquelles vous ne pouvez distinguer qu'un kaléidoscope de couleurs nauséeuses. Il appuya une main contre le mur, pour se stabiliser. Il pouvait à peine marcher, tellement ses jambes tremblotaient. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Harry, il ne se relèverait pas. Il en serait incapable. Pas une deuxième fois.  
  
Face à lui, il vit une demi-douzaine d'hommes courir dans sa direction. Habillés tout de noir, harnachés comme des bandits, ils tenaient chacun dans la main une arme toute aussi froide que leur aspect. Des Nettoyeurs. Ils passèrent à côté de Louis en l'ignorant royalement et il s'en trouva soulagé. Leurs directives avaient déjà du être donné par Simon et plus rien ne leur ferait changer de trajectoire désormais. Ils les vit entrer dans l'infirmerie, et Louis continua son chemin. Harry était déjà loin.  
  
Il ne savait pas vraiment où il devait aller. Simon devait sûrement l'attendre, mais il n'avait pas la force de l'affronter maintenant. Il faudrait mentir et il s'en sentait incapable. Il pensa à rentrer chez lui, mais l'idée de se retrouver seul dans son appartement, alors qu'à peine 24 heures plus tôt il partageait ses draps avec Harry, l'écœurait.  
  
Comment est-ce que tout avait pu dégénérer si vite ? Comment en une seule journée tout avait pu foutre le camp ? C'était toute la Grandeur de la Direction. Elle était capable de bouleverser entièrement la vie d'un homme en quelques secondes.  
  
Désormais, Harry était en danger. En danger de mort. Et Louis savait pertinemment que l'appareil qu'il lui avait glissé dans la poche ne serait qu'un gain de temps. Cinq heures. Il avait seulement cinq heures pour échapper à la Direction. Pour échapper à l'organisation secrète la plus performante du pays. Celle qui n'avait jamais échoué. Celle qui tuait, sans poser de questions et sans en soulever. Sans sourciller.  
  
Il ne se relèverait pas. Pas une deuxième fois.  
  
Ses pieds l'avaient instinctivement guidé jusqu'à la Salle des Opérations et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que Simon n'y soit pas. C'était une prière vaine, bien sûr. L'alarme avait été déclenché. Ils étaient en situation d'urgence. Simon n'allait pas rester tranquillement dans son bureau en se curant les ongles. Ce n'était pas son genre.  
  
"Louis !"  
  
Louis fut presque soulagé d'entendre cette voix. C'était un sursis. Elle lui permettait de retarder l'inévitable moment où il devrait faire face à son patron et à l'instant même, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Zayn se dirigeait vers lui. Louis n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. De l'inquiétude. Zayn était inquiet. Tout son corps, tendu et crispé, le criait. Et c'était une énième chose inhabituelle qui venait s'ajouter à la longue liste de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.  
  
"Louis ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?"  
  
Zayn était à peine arriver face à lui qu'il l'avait déjà attraper à bout de bras par les épaules, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
  
"Où est-ce qu'il est, Louis ? Où est Harry ?"  
  
Louis avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de répéter trois fois la question. Qu'il avait compris. Qu'il savait de qui il parlait. Il voulait lui dire de le lâcher. Qu'il restait son patron. Il voulait tout lui expliquer aussi. Il voulait crier. Mais il ne put murmurer qu'un bref : "Parti"  
  
"Comment ça "parti" ? Où ça ?"  
"Il est parti"  
"Et pourquoi toi tu es là ?"  
"Je l'ai laissé partir"  
"Mais t'es un abruti, ma parole ! Il est parti tout seul ?"  
"Oui, il est parti"  
"Oh Louis ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai compris qu'il s'était tiré ! Est-ce que tu sais où ?"  
"Non"  
"Putain, tu sers à rien, je l'ai toujours dit"  
  
Louis n'eut même pas la force de répliquer. L'un de ses agents était en train de le traiter d'incapable et il était à deux doigts d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Zayn le secoua un peu, pour le faire réagir.  
  
"Louis ! Je te parle, merde ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec lui ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul ? Tu veux qu'il se fasse descendre ?"  
"Je pouvais pas"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Je pouvais pas"  
  
D'un geste rageur, Zayn le repoussa. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui ne ressemblaient déjà plus à rien depuis un moment.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Comment on peut l'aider ?"  
"Je lui ai donné un brouilleur"  
"C'est déjà ça. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cinq heures ? On attend tranquillement que la Direction le localise et lui foute une balle dans la tête ?"  
"Je crois qu'il a un plan"  
"Quel genre de plan ?"  
"J'en sais rien"  
"Putain, très vraiment un con"  
"Tu crois que m'insulter fera avancer les choses ?"  
"Non, mais ça me défoule, et j'en ai vraiment besoin là. Comment il est sorti d..."  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Zayn se stoppa en écarquillant les yeux. Face à eux se trouvait désormais Simon. La carrure haute et le regard froid. Il les toisa du regard comme s'il venait de surprendre deux gamins en train de fumer dans les toilettes de l'école. Zayn déglutit mais Louis resta impassible. Toutes ces années passées à la Direction à apprendre l'art du déguisement, du mensonge et de la manipulation ne seraient jamais aussi bien mises à profit qu'en cet instant. Zayn était novice. Louis ne l'était pas.  
  
"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas en salle des opérations, là où tu aurais du te trouver à la minute où les portes se sont débloquées ?"  
"J'étais coincé en bas. Puis j'ai croisé Zayn, qui voulait avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passait"  
  
Le regard de Simon traversa jusqu'au métis avant de venir se reposer sur Louis qui l'accepta en fixant ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
"Bien. Rentre. On t'attend"  
  
Louis jeta un dernier regard en biais à Zayn, puis suivit Simon dans la salle. À peine entrer, il mît tout son savoir faire en pratique pour cacher l'expression de pur effroi qui menaçait de s'inscrire sur son visage.  
  
Une photo de Harry. Une énorme photo de Harry s'étalait sur l'écran géant de la salle, accompagnée de l'habituelle mention "CIBLE" qui désignait immanquablement la prochaine victime de la Direction.  
  
Comment est-ce que tout avait pu dégénérer si vite ?  
  
\----------  
  
L'ironie était trop belle. Tellement belle que Harry aurait pu en rire, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Face à l'hôpital, il se revoyait passer les portes automatiques, quelques années auparavant, la main de sa sœur serrée dans la sienne. Il était encore un gamin à l'époque. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans un hôpital. Dans son esprit de jeune adolescent, c'était la mort. La mort et la tristesse. La douleur aussi, et les larmes. Cette nuit, il allait comprendre qu'un hôpital c'était bien plus que ça. C'était de la joie aussi. Du soulagement. Des réparations et des bonnes nouvelles. C'était la  _délivrance_.  
  
Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il se décida à entrer. Le hall était calme et seul quelques personnes attendaient patiemment sur les chaises inconfortables placées dans l'entrée. La plupart avait cette mine à la fois fatiguée et triste, si particulière au milieu hospitalier et Harry essaya d'ignorer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge en imaginant l'appréhension et la tension que ces gens étaient en train de vivre, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et une femme au visage caché par une énorme frange et de grosses lunettes lui sourit chaleureusement.  
  
"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"  
"Je voudrais voir le Docteur Grimshaw s'il-vous-plaît ?"  
"Vu l'heure, je suppose que vous ne venez pas pour un rendez-vous"  
"Non. Pas vraiment. Mais c'est urgent"  
"Vous êtes de sa famille ?"  
"Hum, une connaissance plutôt"  
  
La secrétaire le regarda par dessus ses lunettes rondes. Il ne devait pas inspirer une grande confiance à cette heure si avancée, avec sa mine échevelée, ses yeux bouffis et les quelques traces qui devaient encore sillonner sur ses joues. Il ne semblait pas malade. Juste désespéré. Mais peut-être que ce fut aussi ça qui la poussa à laisser échapper un long soupir avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur en murmurant un rapide : "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire"  
  
Harry la remercia dans un souffle et ses doigts se mirent à tapoter rapidement sur le comptoir sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une horloge dans la tête, lui rappelant inlassablement que son temps avait désormais une date limite. Foutue puce.  
  
"Le Docteur Grimshaw est bien de garde ce soir, mais il est en chirurgie actuellement"  
  
Harry sentit son cœur tomber un peu plus bas dans sa poitrine.  
  
"Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je le vois tout de suite. C'est vraiment urgent"  
"Il est en pleine opération, alors à moins que vous reveniez avec un trou béant dans le ventre, vous devrez attendre votre tour"  
  
Harry voulait lui répondre que c'était le cas. Que tout son corps était à vif et que son cœur ne battait plus pour aucune raison. Qu'il battait en dehors de sa poitrine et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider le faire battre à nouveau convenablement. Mais quel aurait été l'intérêt.  
  
"Est-ce que ça sera long avant qu'il ne finisse ?"  
"Je ne sais pas"  
"Très bien. D'accord. Bien. Merci"  
  
Titubant jusqu'à une chaise, il ignora les regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Il devait être une bonne distraction pour tous ces gens qui n'attendaient presque plus rien dans cette salle. Un garçon, aux joues bien trop rouges et aux cheveux bien trop emmêlés, qui arrivait à peine à marcher et qui demandait à voir un docteur spécifique au beau milieu de la nuit. Oui, un bonne distraction face à l'ennui et au découragement.  
  
\----------  
  
Le Docteur Nick Grimshaw en était à sa dernière année d'étude avant d'être officiellement appelé chirurgien cardio-thoracique. Il avait décidé qu'il serait médecin le jour ou il avait vu son père se vider de son sang sous ses yeux, après s'être pris une balle dans le ventre. On avait voulu voler sa voiture et son fils de six ans aussi, accessoirement, qui était sagement assis dans le siège-auto, à l'arrière du véhicule. La voiture il s'en fichait un peu, Mr Grimshaw. Elle était vieille et faisait un bruit pas possible chaque fois qu'il freinait. Son fils, en revanche... C'est pour ça qu'il s'était défendu. Qu'il avait refusait de donner les clefs. C'est pour ça que l'homme lui avait tiré dessus, sortant un flingue, jusque là bien caché. Cet homme était un lâche. C'était ce que Nick avait compris en voyant l'homme s'enfuir, paniqué par les gens qui accouraient après avoir entendu le coup de feu partir. Il était parti sans prendre la voiture. Il venait de tuer son père pour cette voiture.  
  
Ce n'était que des flashs rapides et imprévisibles dans son esprit, mais Nick pouvait encore voir la tâche rouge se former sur le bitume et couler le long du flanc de son père. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de détresse de cette pauvre femme qui était arrivée en première sur les lieux. Il pouvait presque voir les yeux de son père se fermer pour la dernière fois. Assis sagement sur son siège-auto, le regard rempli d'effroi.  
  
C'était ce jour là que Nick Grimshaw avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait plus les papas mourir de la main des lâches. Il voulait voir des cœurs battre. Pas s'arrêter. Il voulait voir leurs palpitations. Chacun de leurs battements. Il voulait les voir se gonfler de sang puis l'expulser dans les artères pour permettre à un être humain de vivre, juste par cette action. Il aimait leur régularité. Il aimait mettre un stéthoscope et écouter un rythme cardiaque. Il vivait pour entendre les cœurs.  
  
Ce fut encore une opération éprouvante. Un gamin de neuf ans avec une malformation cardiaque. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose arrivait à des gosses ? Il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait déboulé dans ce monde avec une naïveté rafraîchissante et son insouciance et dans les neuf première années de sa vie, il s'était déjà retrouvé quatre fois sur une table d'opération pour qu'on lui ouvre la poitrine. C'était injuste. La vie était injuste. Et Nick avait du apprendre à s'adapter face à ces injustices.  
  
Il jeta sa blouse chirurgicale dans l'une des poubelles vertes et sortit de la salle d'opération. Il s'accorda un léger sourire. L'opération avait marché. C'était tout ce qui comptait cette nuit. L'un de ses collègues passa à côté de lui en le félicitant et en lui promettant un café que Nick accepta avec joie. Il avait encore six heures de garde avant de pouvoir espérer toucher un matelas et la nuit promettait d'être bien longue. Il devrait faire le tour des patients post-op, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé puis il passerait sans doute par les urgences pour aider les internes débordés. Il avait été à leur place seulement quelques années auparavant et il savait ce que c'était que de se sentir dépassé par les admissions nocturnes qui étaient généralement les plus spectaculaires et inattendues.  
  
Mais avant, un café. Un grand café. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, là où la machine produisait le seul café buvable et fut surpris d'entendre Lisa, la réceptionniste, l'appeler.  
  
"Docteur Grimshaw !"  
"Oui ?"  
"J'allais justement vous bipper. Quelqu'un est ici pour vous voir"  
"Un patient ?"  
"Je ne crois pas"  
  
Nick se retourna pour repérer cette personne mais elle lui faisait déjà face avec un regard hésitant et un visage exténué.  
  
"Harry"  
"J'ai besoin de ton aide"  
  
\----------  
  
C'était presque surréaliste de voir la photo de Harry affichée dans toute la Direction. En une nuit, il était devenu la cible n°1. L'homme à abattre à tout prix. Simon avait convoqué tous les agents dans la Salle des Opérations pour une réunion d'urgence. Il avait rapidement expliqué que Harry avait commis une faute extrêmement grave qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus être considéré comme un agent désormais. Il ne rentra pas dans les détails et cela fit presque sourire Zayn. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas tout raconter. Il n'allait pas raconter comment il avait poussé Harry à bout en tuant sa famille. Non ce détail serait bien caché aux autres agents qui auraient pu avoir un aperçu de l'étendue de la cruauté de leur patron. Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne image pour lui. Zayn écoutait son discours en serrant les dents. Il connaissait la vérité, lui. Niall, rongé par la culpabilité, l'avait mis au courant avec Louis. Mais il devait faire profil bas. Ce n'était pas encore son tour. Alors il écouta Simon décrire Harry comme la plus grande menace que la Direction ait connu. Il le regarda enfoncer dans la tête de chaque agent, une haine absolue pour ce "déchet" qui n'aurait jamais du passer les portes de l'agence. Il serra les points et soutint le regard de Simon lorsqu'il se posa sur lui, comme pour être sûr que lui, plus que les autres, l'écoutait bien. Oh oui, Zayn l'écoutait. Zayn l'écoutait et il avait envie de lui casser les dents, à lui et à la Psycho qui se tenait à sa droite, avec son balai dans le cul et son sourire carnassier. Mais aussi à Louis, qui se tenait à sa gauche, l'air grave et les bras croisés, approuvant presque d'un léger hochement de tête les paroles du patron. Zayn ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans la fuite de Harry, mais ça avait du fonctionner pour qu'il puise rester aux côtés de Simon.  
  
Zayn aurait pu parler. Là. Maintenant. Il aurait pu monter sur une chaise et crier toute la vérité. Il aurait pu balancer à la gueule de Simon que son plus fidèle bras droit couchait avec cette raclure qu'il venait d'afficher dans toute son agence. Il aurait pu balancer aux agents que l'homme en face d'eux était capable de tuer leur famille à tous, d'un simple claquement de doigts et sans hausser un sourcil. Mais il savait qu'il aurait causer à la fois sa perte et qu'il aurait entraîné beaucoup trop de monde dans sa chute. Et puis, il serait beaucoup plus utile à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il en était persuadé.  
  
Alors il carra sa mâchoire et continua d'écouter le déluge de paroles immondes que Simon débitait. Il sentait la présence de Liam derrière lui et il se concentra dessus. Il ferma un peu les yeux et essaya de se rappeler de son parfum, mélangé à celui des draps. De la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts et de la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou. Et ça allait mieux. Ça allait beaucoup mieux, même. Il arrivait à faire abstraction de la voix insupportable de Simon juste en imaginant le jeune homme contre lui. Mais il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité, lorsque Simon tapa violemment sur la table de la façon la plus ridicule et dramatique qui sois.  
  
"D'ici 24 heures, je le veux dans les locaux de la Direction. Mort ou vivant"  
  
La réunion était finie et Zayn remarqua le regard tendu que Louis lui jeta avec un léger hochement de tête, comme s'il le remerciait d'avoir réussi à fermer sa gueule. Pour qui il le prenait exactement ? Une balance ? Ce mec était un connard fini et un lâche. Il n'avait pas été capable de suivre Harry et Zayn pouvait à peine imaginer dans quel état son ami devait se trouver à cet instant. La seule chose positive de cette histoire était que personne n'avait encore réussi à localiser le signal de la puce de Harry et Zayn priait de toutes ses forces pour que ce dernier ait le temps de s'en sortir.  
  
En sortant de la salle, il repéra Liam qu'il appela doucement. Le garçon se retourna avec un air paniqué, comme s'il ne comprenait pas que Zayn ose lui parler dans l'enceinte de la Direction. Le métis l'attrapa par le bras pour l'éloigner du flot d'agents qui se vidait de la salle.  
  
"Zayn qu'est-ce que tu fais"  
"Rien. Je voulais juste te parler. Cette réunion m'a un peu-  
"Pas ici !"  
"- mis sur les nerfs... Quoi pas ici ?"  
"Tu le sais très bien !"  
"Liam, je voulais juste discuter, pas te sauter dessus. Arrête de faire ta pucelle effarouchée chaque fois que je t'approche, bordel"  
"Ne me parle pas comme ça !"  
"Ok, désolé. C'est juste que cette réunion m'a énervé"  
"Harry a sacrément déconné sur ce coup là"  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Tu as entendu Simon. Il a enfreint les règles. Il n'est plus un agent"  
  
Le ton de Liam était dur et sans appel et Zayn retrouvait le jeune homme presque robotique qu'il avait pu côtoyé lors des entraînements. Ce jeune homme qui était à l'opposé de celui qui s'était ouvert à Zayn pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie de la façon la plus intime possible.  
  
"Liam, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire"  
"Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à savoir de plus..."  
"Mais plein de choses ! Ne soit pas si naïf !"  
"Je ne suis pas naïf, Zayn. J'écoute ce qu'on me dit. Harry a fait une faute grave et toi, plus que les autres, devrait aider à le retrouver"  
"Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?"  
"Tu était son ami. Tu dois savoir où il se cache"  
  
Zayn recula de quelques pas, horrifié.  
  
"Liam, tu insinues quoi là ? Que je devrais participer à l'arrestation de Harry ? Que je devrais le dénoncer ?"  
"Donc tu sais quelque chose ?" Répondit suspicieusement Liam.  
"Mais ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une putain d'énigme à déchiffrer !"  
"Pourtant, des fois je ne te comprends pas"  
"Moi, non plus Liam. Tu parles de Harry comme s'il était soudain le diable en personne alors que nous aussi on enfreint les règles..."  
"... Nous, c'est pas la même chose"  
"Ah ouais et en quoi ?"  
"Ne parle pas si fort"  
"Mais je m'en bas les couilles moi Liam ! Putain pour une fois, assume un peu qui tu es vraiment et ce que tu veux. Assume tes choix merde !"  
"Mon choix pour le moment Zayn, c'est de rester loin de toi. Tu es nocif et un jour ça te conduira à ta perte. Tu ne cherches qu'à enfreindre les règles. Quitte à tout perdre. Et honnêtement je me demande sérieusement si je ne suis pas que ça pour toi. Juste une règle de plus que tu as réussi à briser et dont tu pourras te vanter plus tard"  
"Liam, qu'est-ce que tu rac..."  
"Non Zayn ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Harry va être recherché par toute la Direction et tu lui cherche déjà des excuses pour ne pas avoir à suivre le mouvement et créer ta propre morale"  
"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles"  
"Je sais exactement de quoi je parle. J'ai écouté Simon, figure-toi. Et si tu ne veux pas nous aider, tant pis, mais ne vient pas me mettre dans tes plans foireux"  
"Est-ce que tu  _nous_  considère comme un plan foireux, Liam ?"  
  
Il n'y avait que du défi dans les yeux de Zayn. Sa colère s'était décuplée et il pouvait à peine croire les paroles que Liam venait de lui dire.  
  
"Oui..."  
"Très bien"  
  
Zayn tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point un simple mot pouvait l'affecter. C'était tous des cons, aveugles et hypocrites qui n'avaient aucun courage et aucune loyauté. Ils se laissaient dicter des paroles parce que c'était plus facile que d'essayer de penser par soi-même. Il les haïssait. Et  _il_  le détestait. Il le détestait de faire partie de ces gens là. Il le détestait pour avoir bu innocemment les propos de Simon sans essayer de voir si le verre n'était pas sale au préalable. Il le détestait. Et il se détestait de s'être attaché à lui. Il se détestait tellement.  
  
"Zayn attends"  
  
Son cœur fit un bond dans poitrine. Il se retourna, mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait.  
  
\----------  
  
"Non. C'est hors de question"  
"Nick, je t'en prie"  
"Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?"  
"Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, sinon je t'assure que je t'aurai laisser en dehors de tout ça"  
"Mais c'est pas la question ! Tu me demande de te tuer ! Comment tu veux que j'accepte ?"  
"Mais ce n'est que la première partie du plan..."  
"Je ne suis pas Dieu ! Je ne ressuscite pas les gens aussi facilement !"  
"On peut quand même essayer"  
"Ce n'est pas un essai Harry. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance. C'est un saut dans le vide. Sans filet"  
  
Harry grogna de frustration. Il ne pensait pas que Nick serait aussi dur à convaincre. Il sentait les minutes qui coulaient rapidement. Il devait lui rester à peine deux heures maintenant et il n'avait pas le temps pour des négociations.  
  
"Nick, je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. Sinon, je l'aurai fait, crois-moi. Mais là je ne peux pas"  
"Tu peux aussi ne pas le faire !"  
"Non. Nick si je ne le fais pas, je suis mort"  
"Mais si tu le fais aussi, tu vas mourir..."  
"Oui, mais j'aurai pris le risque ! J'aurai tenté ma chance "  
"Harry c'est non"  
"Tu me l'as dit toi même ! Il faut savoir faire confiance à notre instinct. Je sais que ça peux marcher. J'en suis persuadé. J'ai écouté tes conseils jusque là Nick. J'ai pris des risques. J'ai essayé de rendre ma vie plus heureuse et ça m'a conduit au bord de ce putain de précipice. Alors oui, je dois sauter. Je dois sauter de moi-même avant que l'on me pousse. Parce que je n'ai plus le choix et que je n'ai pas su maîtriser les conséquences. Parce que je suis un raté et que j'ai fait des choses impardonnables. Mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer. De pouvoir me rattraper. Nick, putain, j'ai besoin de toi. Sois mon filet !"  
  
Nick l'observa et Harry sut que tout son avenir se jouait dans cet instant. Dans ce regard. Si Nick refusait, ça serait fini. Il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver une façon de mourir le plus dignement possible. Parce que la Direction lui avait pris beaucoup de chose. Son autonomie, sa famille, son amour. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas prendre sa liberté de mourir. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
  
"Tu n'es pas un simple contrôleur de gare, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Non. Pas vraiment, non"  
"Je ne sais pas si ça marchera"  
"Je n'ai pas le choix Nick. C'est la seule solution qui me reste"  
"Redis moi le plan"  
  
Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa du bouclé. La moitié du travail était accomplie, mais le plus dur restait à faire. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible. C'était quelque chose auquel il avait réfléchi rapidement lorsqu'il errait encore dans les rues londoniennes après être sorti du Butterfly. Il fallait supprimé cette putain de puce. Ce dernier lien qu'il lui restait avec la Direction et pour cela, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Il ne pouvait pas consciemment s'ouvrir le crâne et se l'arracher, alors il fallait la désactiver. Et pour cela, il fallait que son cœur arrête de battre. Il savait qu'une fois que la puce serait arrêtée, elle ne pourrait pas se réactiver, même si son cœur repartait. Il avait donc volé le médicament à l'infirmerie pour arrêter son cœur. C'était le même produit que la Direction utilisait pour simuler la mort des futures recrues. C'était un médicament puissant qui ralentissait suffisamment le cœur pour que ses battements deviennent imperceptibles, pendant un court laps de temps. Ingurgité en haute quantité, il l'arrêtait complètement. Harry allait donc prendre ce médicament, mourir, puis Nick choquerait son cœur pour qu'il reparte. Rien de compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela lui avait paru tellement simple, quelques heures auparavant, quand il était encore dans le brouillard et qu'il avait naïvement cru que Louis serait encore à ses côtés, mais exposé rationnellement, là, maintenant, face à un médecin, tout cela paraissait stupide et infaisable. Seulement c'était son dernier recours. Sa dernière chance. Dans deux heures, il serait mort quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
Harry exposa donc à nouveau son plan au médecin et quand il entendit un rapide "D'accord" sortir de sa bouche, il savait que c'était faisable. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'y croire.  
  
Il déboutonna sa chemise et Nick prépara le matériel. Il ne fallait pas grand chose. Juste assez pour tuer et réanimer quelqu'un, après tout. Le bouclé s'allongea sur la table d'oscultation et il sentit que son corps tremblait d'excitation. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce flux d'adrénaline dans son corps depuis son dernier shoot et il se rendit compte à quel point cela faisait du bien. Il se rappelait presque pourquoi il faisait ça à l'époque, comment et pourquoi il en était devenu accro. Nick approcha le défibrillateur et posa le flacon du médicament a côté d'une énorme seringue que Harry examina d'un air inquiet. Il souffla pour se donner un peu de prestance mais l'idée qu'il allait bientôt mourir n'était rassurante pour personne. Il ferma les yeux et il sentit Nik attraper son bras et passer un élastique autour de son biceps pour faire un garrot.  
  
"Harry, tu es toujours sûr ? On peut encore tout arrêter, tu sais"  
"J'en suis sûr, Nick. Fais le s'il-te-plaît"  
"Putain de merde Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire..."  
  
Harry garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. C'était douloureux et l'injection était tellement longue qu'elle commençait à le brûler. Il sentait le poison se répandre dans son système. Il sentait ses muscles s'atrophier un par un et il avait la soudaine impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Nick d'arrêter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était en train de mourir. Ça n'allait pas. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Son cœur ralentissait. Il pouvait physiquement le sentir abandonner son corps. Il était en train de mourir.  
  
Il se noyait.  
  
\----------  
  
C'était une sensation bizarre, de voir mourir un être cher sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. C'était un mélange de frustration, de désespoir et de déchirement. Ça vous prenait jusqu'aux entrailles et ça vous tordait le ventre. C'était une claque par la gueule, de se rendre compte qu'une situation pouvait nous échapper à ce point. De se rendre compte qu'on ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. C'était comme si on devenait un fantôme. On voit les choses, elles arrivent sur nous à la vitesse d'un train, nous percutent et nous traversent sans qu'on ne puisse les arrêter. On voit ce train nous passer par le corps, on voit défiler chacune de ses locomotives, remplies de bagages, et on ne peut rien faire. On reste figé et on essaye de respirer tandis que nos entrailles se tordent et se mélangent pour nous laisser vide et nauséeux.  
  
C'était à peu près ce que Louis ressentît lorsque le signal de Harry se mît à sonner. Il était encore en salle des opérations, Simon respirant toujours dans sa nuque pour être sûr qu'il restait toujours en action. Qu'il cherchait des solutions. La Direction ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une situation aussi critique et l'humeur de Simon s'en ressentait. Il criait, il ordonnait, il crachait ses directives sur chaque agent qui avait le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Le pauvre Niall s'affairait sur son ordinateur, rouge et transpirant derrière son écran pour essayer de lever l'effet du brouilleur et retrouver le signal de Harry. Mais rien n'y faisait. Seul Harry pouvait éteindre l'appareil et tout le monde savait très bien que c'était loin d'être dans son intérêt.  
  
Simon avait posé des questions bien sûr. Comment est-ce que Harry avait pu se procurer l'appareil sans venir dans la salle ? Comment avait-il pu sortir de la Direction ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était entouré d'une bande d'incapables ? Louis s'était contenté de répondre par l'incompréhension à chaque accusation et d'ignorer les insultes. Il était encore bon pour ça. Mentir et prétendre. Il pouvait voir que Niall n'était pas aussi à l'aise que lui mais il n'avait pas la force de le soutenir.  
  
Plusieurs agents fouillaient encore la Direction pour être certain que Harry n'était plus dans les locaux. D'autres avaient été envoyé à son appartement. Mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Harry pouvait être n'importe où. Et chaque minute qui passait ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension de la salle.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que le signal se mette à biper. Ce bruit significatif, que Louis ne connaissait que trop bien et qui annonçait la mort imminente d'un agent. Toute l'effervescence de la salle s'arrêta brusquement et tous les regards se jetèrent sur l'ordinateur de Niall.  
  
"Est-ce que c'est le sien ? Est-ce que c'est le signal de Harry ?" La voix de Simon était tranchante dans ce silence glaciale.  
"Oui. Je crois. Mais je ne peux toujours pas voir d'où il vient" répondit faiblement Niall.  
  
Le train percuta Louis et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Le bruit s'accéléra encore et encore et le temps semblait être en suspens. Harry était en train de mourir. Son cœur était en train de s'arrêter et la puce commençait à faiblir. Harry était en train de mourir.  
  
Frustration, désespoir et déchirement.  
  
Puis plus rien. Le silence. Asphyxiant. Étouffant. Un vide. Et Louis avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher brutalement une partie de lui-même. Une voix s'éleva près de lui. Simon peut-être. Il parlait, mais Louis ne l'entendait pas. Il n'entendait plus. Le bruit s'était arrêté. Tout s'était arrêté. Il voulait sortir, mais ses pieds ne bougeait pas. Comment est-ce qu'on faisait bouger ses pieds déjà ?  
  
"On ne peut pas savoir tant que le brouilleur n'est pas éteint"  
  
Niall parlait aussi.  
  
"Il n'est peut-être pas mort alors ?"  
"Non. Peut-être pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Son cœur a ralentit. Mais je ne peux pas encore savoir si le signal s'est définitivement arrêté. Pas tant que le brouilleur est en place"  
"Combien de temps encore ?"  
"Je dirais une heure. À peine"  
"Alors préparez-vous. Je veux l'équipe 1 et 2 en place. Dans une heure je veux le corps de Harry. Avec un cœur qui bat ou non"  
  
Enfin. Enfin Louis arriva à bouger. Sans un mot, il sortit de la salle. Puis il courut. Il courut dans les couloirs, ignorant le visage de Harry qui s'affichait sur chaque écran qu'il croisait. C'était la photo qui avait été prise juste après son premier rendez-vous avec Eleanor. Ses cheveux étaient courts, fraichement coupés et ondulaient légèrement. Il gardait ce regard triste et fatigué qui l'avait habité durant ses premières semaines à la Direction, lorsqu'il était encore en pleine désintoxication. Il ne souriait pas. Il regardait simplement l'objectif. Il semblait à peine vivant, malgré la transformation que la psychologue avait essayé de lui infliger lors de leur première rencontre. Et maintenant il était mort. Louis courait et Harry était mort.  
  
Louis voulait le voir sourire une dernière fois. Il voulait entendre sa voix une dernière fois. Il voulait voir ses yeux une dernière fois. Tout son corps était enveloppé de regrets et il tremblait jusque dans ses os. Il sortit hors de l'agence et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais pour essayer d'emplir à nouveau ses poumons. Il trouva l'allée la plus proche et vida ses tripes sur le pavé. L'acidité se répandit dans toute sa poitrine et des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus sa gorge et que ses yeux le piquent. Il avait mal.  
  
Sa vie était un cauchemar dont il n'arrivait jamais à se réveiller. Chacune de ses décisions l'enterrait plus profondément dans son trou. Sa lâcheté et ses terreurs l'empêchaient d'exister et de survivre. Il venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie et seul cette stupide photo d'un Harry à moitié détruit, restait gravé dans son esprit. Il voulait une nouvelle photo de Harry. Il voulait un Harry rieur et joyeux. Un Harry avec des fossettes. Un Harry avec des yeux pétillants. Il voulait un Harry heureux.  
  
Mais Harry était mort et Louis avait la sensation de s'être fait traverser le corps par un train.  
  
\---------  
  
C'était un peu comme être sous l'eau pendant trop longtemps. Comme si une nouvelle vague venait vous enfoncer plus profondément dans l'infinité sombre et abyssale de l'océan. Chaque fois que vous remontiez à la surface, elle était là. Lourde et salée, réduisant à néant tous vos efforts en vous emprisonnant dans son rouleau. Elle remplissait vos poumons de cette eau brûlante et glacée à la fois pour vous recracher, haletant et suffocant. Avant de tout recommencer. Encore et encore.  
  
Puis plus rien. Le silence. Asphyxiant. Étouffant. Un vide. Et Harry est mort. Son cœur ne bat plus. Un choc. Plus profond. Encore et encore. Il sombre et tout est froid. Un deuxième choc. Et un bip. Une lueur. Soudain, la surface et l'océan apaisé. Un rythme cardiaque. Un souffle. Une nouvelle vie. Une liberté retrouvée.  
  
Harry était resté mort pendant dix-sept secondes.  
  
\----------  
  
Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas rester à l'hôpital. Ce serait mettre Nick en danger. Mais le médecin le força à rester jusqu'au matin pour pouvoir se reposer. Bien sûr, Harry ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Le brouilleur était désormais inactif et si son plan n'avait pas marché la Direction débarquerait d'une minute à l'autre pour le tuer définitivement, cette fois-ci.  
  
Il s'en voulait d'avoir embarqué Nick dans toute cette histoire. C'était dangereux et il espérait que la Direction n'arriverait pas à remonter jusqu'à lui. Il avait causé la mort d'assez de personnes comme ça. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa mère et à sa sœur. L'espace de quelques secondes, il les avait rejoint et il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le mince espoir de les apercevoir une dernière fois pendant ce court instant de l'Autre Côté. Mais non. Rien. Il avait été mort pendant dix-sept secondes d'après Nick et il n'avait rien vu. Rien ressenti.  
  
Malgré l'angoisse, qui prenait son estomac en tenaille, il arrivait à se sentir plus léger à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Trente minutes. Puis une heure. Puis deux. Et la Direction aurait déjà du être là si elle avait réussi à le localiser grâce à son signal. Ça avait marché. Et il pouvait le sentir, ce Tic-Tac infernal qui s'était enfin arrêté. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Juste un homme. Assez amoché. Mais un homme quand même.  
  
Au petit matin, il quitta l'hôpital. Il remercia chaleureusement Nick et ce dernier lui demanda s'il le reverrait un jour. Harry lui répondit que non et que c'était mieux ainsi. Il put lire la déception de Nick mais il lui dit qu'il essayerait de prendre soin de lui, et que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le remercier. Il accepta aussi une carte de Nick qui lui fit promettre de l'appeler s'il avait encore besoin. Harry ne l'utiliserait pas mais c'etait bon de sentir qu'une personne veillait encore un peu sur vous.  
  
Devant l'hôpital, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil brillait sur Londres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu embellir les rues de la capitale et le bouclé ferma un instant les yeux pour laisser la chaleur s'insinuer à nouveau dans son corps meurtri et fatigué.  
  
Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il était toujours seul. Il voulait faire plusieurs choses, mais il savait que c'était bien trop tôt. Il devrait attendre et prendre son mal en patience. Attendre. Oui c'était sûrement la deuxième étape de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui. Il devrait trouver un endroit où se loger aussi. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne à son appartement et il n'eut pas un seul regret pour toutes les affaires qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il pensa à cette personne qui était restée derrière aussi, mais il la chassa bien vite de son esprit. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.  
  
Il déambula dans les rues de Londres quelques minutes mais très vite l'angoisse fit son retour. C'était dans des petits gestes. Un regard jeté par dessus son épaule. Une personne qui le regardait avec trop d'insistance. Une sirène qui retentissait au loin et qui le fit sursauter. Il ne savait pas si la Direction croyait toujours à sa mort. Peut-être pas. Ils n'étaient pas stupides. Encore une fois, ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à cet homme. Qu'avait-il du penser en voyant son signal disparaître ? Harry voulait qu'il s'inquiète. Qu'il ait mal, comme il avait eu mal lorsqu'il l'avait laissé partir.  
  
Il arriva dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc puis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Devant lui, deux enfants jouaient dans le sable et il sourit. Il était encore tôt mais ces deux bambins s'en donnaient déjà à cœur joie au milieu des toboggans et des balançoires, criant et riant, sous les yeux émerveillés d'une jeune femme qui était assise, non loin de là. C'était une petite fille et un petit garçon. Soudain, le garçon tomba à terre et Harry se redressa un peu. Mais aussitôt la fillette était à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever, tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avait commencé à couler. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et il se leva en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit deux objets contre ses doigts. Le brouilleur, inactif et inutile à présent, mais qu'il gardait pour une raison inconnue et son téléphone portable. Celui que Louis lui avait donné. Il le sortit et vit qu'il avait plusieurs nouveaux messages.  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 1:34**  
 _\- Putain H t'es un grand malade. T'as foutu un putain de bordel._  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 3:09**  
 _\- Tu sais que je te déteste. Réponds, vieux con._  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 3:12**  
 _\- Je te jure que si tu es mort je t'en voudrais toute ma vie._  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 5:40**  
 _\- Tout le monde panique. Ils disent que tu es vraiment mort. Réponds._  
  
Ils le croyaient donc bien mort. Son plan avait fonctionné et Harry senti une vague de fierté en cet instant où il venait de réussir à berner une organisation qui se disait si intelligente. Cette fausse mort était un sérieux atout et elle lui serait parfaitement utile pour plus tard. Il tapa une réponse à Zayn pour le rassurer. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait encore faire confiance. C'était quelque chose qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine et il n'y avait plus de bonnes ou de mauvaises intuitions. Juste des réalités. Et la realité etait qu'il  _pouvait_  faire confiance à Zayn.  
  
 **Nouveau message pour : Z  
Envoyé à 7:21**  
 _Z ?_  
  
Ok, ce message n'avait rien de rassurant, mais Harry devait rester sur ses gardes. Rien ne lui disait que Zayn était actuellement le possesseur du portable. Heureusement la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 7:22**  
 _H, espèce d'enculé, c'est toi ?_  
  
 **Nouveau message pour : Z  
Envoyé à 7:22**  
 _Oui..._  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 7:24**  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiné pour L lors de votre premier Rdv ?_  
  
Harry n'était apparemment pas le seul à se demander si ce portable n'était pas tombé entre de mauvaises mains.  
  
 **Nouveau message pour : Z  
Envoyé à 7:25**  
 _Du chat mort ?_  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 7:26**  
 _Tu sais que tu es un bâtard ? Et que j'ai flippé ma race ?  
_  
 **Nouveau message pour : Z  
Envoyé à 7:26**  
 _Désolé_  
  
 **Nouveau message de : Z  
Reçu à 7:28**  
 _Désolé, mon cul. J'ai pas le temps de jouer les sensibles. T'es dans une merde internationale, mec. Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider. Dans une heure, va à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin_.  
  
\----------  
  
Une heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait face à une boite aux lettres dans un vieil immeuble de l'est de Londres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et c'était sa seule chance. Il repéra la boite aux lettres 17, comme Zayn lui avait indiqué et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était ouverte. Il en sortit une grosse enveloppe et deux clefs. Il empocha le tout puis ressortit de l'immeuble en rabaissant un peu plus sa capuche sur sa tête. Il savait d'avance que la paranoïa serait sa pire ennemi lors des prochains mois et il devrait apprendre à la maîtriser.  
  
Il s'isola dans une petite rue puis ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait deux papiers. L'un était une longue lettre manuscrite que Harry parcourut rapidement des yeux, sans entrer dans les détails. L'autre était une nouvelle adresse. Il soupira en secouant la tête, amusé. Ces deux abrutis étaient en train de le prendre pour un participant à Pékin Express. Il se remit en marche et mît plus d'une heure pour atteindre la nouvelle destination. C'était sur les docklands de la Tamise. Des rangées et et des rangées de petits entrepôts se tenaient sur les quais, faisant face aux buildings imposants qui trônaient sur la capitale britannique. Chacun était numéroté, encore une fois. C'était des petits entrepôts de location en ferraille, qui devait à peine faire 20m2 et qui servait généralement de lieu de stockage pour les entreprises ferroviaires. Encore une fois, Harry se demanda pourquoi on l'avait amené ici. Il chercha le bon dock, parmi les rangées qui s'étalaient devant lui et parvint enfin au numéro 311. Il glissa aisément l'une des clefs dans la serrure, se débarrassa du cadenas et fit coulisser la porte.  
  
"Oh putain, Niall. T'es un génie"  
  
\----------  
  
Son téléphone sonna et il sut directement qui l'appelait. Assis sur le bord du quai, les jambes balançant dans le vide, il était en train de savourer la quiétude de l'instant. Londres s'étalait devant lui, lumineuse et brillante et la Tamise coulait doucement sous ses pieds.  
  
Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda le numéro masqué s'afficher sur l'appareil. Il n'avait pas envie de décrocher. Son cœur, neuf et enfin libre, voulait oublier tout ça. Il voulait oublier la déception et la désillusion. C'était ce qu'il s'était promis. Avancer. Sans regarder en arrière. Malgré tout, son doigt glissa jusqu'au bouton avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.  
  
" _Harry ?_ "  
  
Il ferma les yeux. Cette voix. Cette voix angélique hanterait sûrement nombreuses de ses nuits.  
  
" _Harry est-ce que c'est toi ? Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît_ "  
  
Il pouvait entendre sa respiration haletante à l'autre bout du fil et son ton tremblotant.  
  
" _Harry je t'en supplie... J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en vie. Parle-moi_ "  
  
Il pleurait. Il en était quasiment sûr. Il pouvait l'entendre et le comprendre malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient.  
  
" _Tu sais. Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas partir, hein ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_ "  
  
Le silence se fit, l'espace d'un instant et Harry crut qu'il avait raccroché. Qu'il avait abandonné. Le vent vint caresser ses cheveux et il sentit quelques gouttes de pluie commencer à tomber sur son visage. Le beau temps n'avait pas duré, finalement.  
  
" _Harry..._ "  
  
Même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu lui répondre. Sa gorge était serrée et aucun son ne semblait pouvoir passer. Il était le seul. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ça.  
  
" _Je veux juste... J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es vivant. Juste un son, je t'en prie_ "  
  
Harry raccrocha et la tonalité vint s'accorder avec les battements de son cœur. Ce fut les deux seuls bruits qu'il entendait dans la pénombre qui commençait à s'installer lentement.  
  
Un goût amer s'installa dans sa gorge quand il comprit que finalement, il n'était pas tout à fait libre, un morceau de son cœur appartenant toujours à quelqu'un d'autre.


	21. I'm not scared cause you're holding my breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ! C'est moi ! Vous vous rappelez ? Julie, 20 ans, j'écris des fictions des fois...
> 
> Je poste ca à 2heures du matin et je vois tout trouble tellement je suis fatiguée haha.   
> Un grand merci à Adélaïde pour m'avoir aidé à corriger ce chapitre ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture, j’espère !

8 jours. 192 heures. 11 520 minutes. 691 200 secondes. 

C'était le temps exact que Louis avait passé sans Harry. Sans le voir. Sans le sentir. Sans avoir la certitude qu'il était vivant. 

Il avait coincé Zayn, dans un couloir et avait réussi à lui faire avouer du bout des lèvres qu'il était entré en contact avec Harry et qu'il s'en était sorti. Mais il n'avait rien voulu dire de plus et depuis plus rien. Pas un signe. Pas un signal. Harry s'était volatilisé et Simon était en train de devenir fou. Il avait placé plus de la moitié des agents pour récupérer une preuve qu’Harry était bel et bien mort. Son corps étant le prix absolu, bien sûr. 

Apparemment il était le seul avec Zayn à savoir la vérité. Mais pourtant Louis avait l'impression de ne rien savoir du tout. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il était ni ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour se débarrasser de la puce. Les pires scénarios traversaient sans cesse l'esprit de Louis au beau milieu de la nuit, le laissant trempé de sueurs dans ses draps vides. Il ne savait pas non plus où il était et comment il vivait. Dormait-il dans la rue ? Sous un pont ? Louis espérait qu'il avait quitté le pays. Qu'il s'était servi une dernière fois de sa fausse identité pour réserver un billet pour le Guatemala et qu'il sirotait maintenant un cocktail sur une plage de sable fin. Louis espérait qu'il était heureux et en sécurité. Il avait fait le plus dur, en supprimant le signal. Le reste de sa vie n'était qu'une formalité maintenant. Il pouvait avancer, sans regarder en arrière, reconstruire, sans penser à l'ampleur de ces ruines. Il pouvait _vivre_. 

Oui c'était ce que Louis s'était dit en le laissant partir seul. Qu'il le laisserait vivre. Qu'il le laisserait respirer librement sans traîner derrière lui un fardeau qui n'était pas le sien. Mais aujourd'hui il aurait voulu jouer de son égoïsme une dernière fois. Parce qu’Harry lui manquait _tellement_ que s'en était douloureux. C'était une douleur atroce et paralysante qui remplissait peu à peu sa poitrine d'un liquide acide et épais, et qui coulait lentement dans sa cage thoracique pour le laisser suffocant et incapable de réfléchir. Son cœur était en train de pourrir. Et ce n'était pas tant dû au départ d’Harry. Non, cette dégradation avait commencé bien plus tôt. Elle avait commencé quand il avait vu l'un de ses officiers torturer à mort un prisonnier de guerre, lorsqu'il était encore en Irak. Puis elle avait peu à peu atteint ses poumons lorsqu'il avait vu sa femme exploser devant lui. Elle s'était agrippée aux parois de sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il avait dû commettre son premier meurtre pour la Direction. Et puis Harry. Harry. Tout s'était accéléré avec Harry. Il était tombé amoureux puis tombé tout court. Il l'avait laissé tomber aussi. Il l'avait lâché de haut. Il l'avait monté au sommet pour le laisser retomber tout en bas. Et ça. Cette lâcheté permanente, cet égoïsme chronique et ces terreurs constantes. C'était avec tout ça qu'il avait fini de pourrir son cœur. 

Il n'était pas parti avec Harry parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. Louis ne méritait pas un être comme Harry. Louis restait accroché au passé tandis qu’Harry voulait plonger les deux pieds dans son futur pour oublier le présent. Louis l'avait laissé partir parce qu'il voulait qu’Harry continue de vivre. 

Mais maintenant Harry lui manquait et il voulait le revoir. Juste pour être sûr qu'il respirait. Sauf que ce n'était plus Louis qui avait les clefs en mains désormais. Ce n'était plus à lui de décider. Il ne pouvait plus débarquer dans son appartement quand cela lui chantait. Harry était parti et Louis traînait sa peine depuis maintenant huit jours. 

Le seul réconfort qu'il avait réussi à trouver cette dernière semaine était la nouvelle mission qui avait été ordonné à la Direction. Elle avait été commandée par un homme assez influent pour que Simon l'accepte même en plein état d'urgence et il en avait délégué toute l'organisation et la mise en place à Louis qui avait pu se plonger à corps perdu dans ce travail. Cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas avoir à participer aux recherches d’Harry et il pouvait ainsi se changer les idées, mêmes si ces dernières avaient une fâcheuse tendance à retourner gamberger vers le bouclé. De plus, l'agence en elle-même ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer avec lui. Le nombre d'effectif disponible avait été considérablement réduit pour participer à la mission et même Niall ne semblait pas complètement donner le meilleur de lui-même. À dire vrai, la fuite d’Harry semblait l'avoir profondément perturbé. Il paraissait plus distant et parfois même un peu distrait comme s'il pensait constamment à autre chose. Mais Louis n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de gérer les états d'âme de l'irlandais. Il avait donc essayé de mettre la mission sur pied tout seul et avait dû plus d'une fois tâter un ordinateur, bien que ces objets continuaient de lui démontrer qu’il n’était pas vraiment fait pour un ordinateur(soyons honnêtes, un clavier était censé _obéir_ quand on lui demandait de taper la lettre A !) 

La mission était plutôt simple et heureusement. Elle consistait surtout à de la surveillance et de la sécurité et c'était quelque chose que les agents avaient pris l'habitude de faire. L'ambassadeur d'Afrique du Sud arrivait aujourd’hui à Londres dans le cadre d'une semaine basée sur les relations internationales avec les anciens pays colonisés. L'annonce de la venue de l'ambassadeur n'avait été forcément apprécié dans son pays et le gouvernement avait préfère augmenter la sécurité autour de lui par mesure de précaution. On avait donc fait appel à la Direction qui était la plus à même de gérer des cas de crises de sa façon si... expéditive. La surveillance ne serait mise en place que lors du gala final, seul moment où l'ambassadeur serait vu publiquement par la presse. La mission ne durerait donc qu'une soirée, et Louis avait réussi à mobiliser une quinzaine d'agents. Certains seraient directement intégrés parmi les gardes du corps personnels de l'ambassadeur, mais d'autres seraient intégrés au staff de la soirée pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur les moyens mis en place. Les agents avaient fait une reconnaissance des lieux, un plan de la salle leur avait été donné, ainsi que l'emploi du temps de l'ambassadeur. Louis y avait travaillé d'arrache-pied et tout était désormais en place. 

Le gala aurait lieu dans deux jours. Puis, une fois fini, Louis devrait trouver un autre moyen de se changer les idées. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen pour arrêter de penser à lui. Pour l'oublier. Il l'avait laissé partir et il ne le regrettait pas. Mais il aurait simplement voulu avoir la force d'esprit d’en assumer les conséquences. 

\---------- 

Lorsque Niall, âgé tout juste de 17 ans, avait décidé de pirater le Secret Intelligent Service, et qu'il s'était retrouvé au milieu de secrets auxquels aucun citoyen n'aurait dû avoir accès, il n'avait pas paniqué. Non. Pas du tout. Il savait qu'il avait été repéré (il n'avait que 17 ans, ok ? Il n'était pas encore infaillible !) mais il resta assis sur sa chaise de bureau pendant exactement 24 minutes avant de mettre un plan en action. Et pendant ces 24 minutes il eut le temps de repasser dans sa tête tous les crimes informatiques qu'il avait commis pendant les 17 premières années de sa vie, et _là_ il paniqua. 

Parce qu'il n'allait pas seulement tomber pour piratage informatique d'un des plus grands services secrets du monde. Non, cela aurait été trop beau. Car il y avait aussi les fraudes bancaires, qui avaient dû commencer vers 15 ans et qui lui avaient permis de se payer son 70m2 en plein centre de Londres. Mais aussi les usurpations d'identité, les piratages en tout genre, les trafics de codes informatiques et de mots de passe, et puis et surtout, sa collection de films porno téléchargée plus qu'illégalement sur Internet (il avait aussi piraté le compte Twitter de Michael Bublé, le matin même, mais qu'était-il censé faire ? Le gars était son héros et il n'avait pas l'air bien enclin à vouloir appuyer sur ce stupide bouton "follow"...) 

Niall était devenu l'un des plus grands cybercriminels du monde et il allait bientôt se faire arrêter pour une faute minime après avoir voulu tester un peu trop ses limites. Alors il s'était dit que s'il devait tomber, il devrait peut-être essayer de minimiser les dégâts, histoire de ne pas prendre perpet' (la prison ne lui allait pas au teint, en plus). L'heure suivante avait donc été consacrée à la location d'un petit entrepôt près des quais, réservé bien gracieusement par un certain M. Clonez, dont Niall avait volé l'identité un soir où il s'emmerdait entre deux téléchargements des nouveaux épisodes de Lost, et au déménagement de tout son matériel informatique ainsi que de son groupe électrogène, grâce à la camionnette qu'il avait acheté depuis près de huit mois et qu'il conduisait avec un faux permis de conduire qu'il avait réalisé lui-même et dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il y avait aussi laissé son frigo (la base) et un matelas (la base aussi), au cas où cette planque informatique devrait se transformer en planque humaine. 

Puis, une fois ce déménagement effectué, il avait pris sa camionnette, affectueusement surnommée Titine, et avait conduit jusqu'au Nord du pays où il avait finalement été arrêté après une course-poursuite de près de 72 heures. Titine avait été saisi par les policiers mais l'entrepôt n'avait jamais été découvert et était resté inhabité. 

Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon d'à peine 21 ans, se retrouve lui aussi en fuite pour essayer d'échapper à la plus grande organisation secrète du Royaume-Uni. L'entrepôt était modeste et Harry y vivait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine avec le minimum syndical. Un frigo à moitié rempli, un matelas à même le sol et une multitude d'objets informatique dont Harry ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'utilité. Il cohabitait avec les fils électriques et quelques insectes douteux qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de virer de leur domicile. Et c'était à peu près tout. Pour le reste Harry était seul. Ses journées étaient longues et vides, pleines de réflexions et de pensées qui trottinaient dans sa tête, généralement dans un sens qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il ne parlait à personne, baissait les yeux quand il croisait quelqu'un sur les quais et s'était débarrassé de son portable, par peur que la Direction arrive à le localiser. Il n'était pas allé plus loin que la supérette la plus proche, préférant de loin s'allonger sur le matelas pour dormir. 

Dormir était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier. Oublier à quel point il était dans la merde. Oublier à quel point il avait le cœur brisé. Oublier Louis. Oublier cette rage qui bouillonnait sans cesse dans le creux de son ventre. Oublier la douleur d’avoir perdu ces deux femmes par sa faute. Il avait envie de détruire ce monde qui l'avait détruit. Juste à mains nues. Certains jours il songeait aussi à sauter dans la Tamise pour voir jusqu'où ses eaux tumultueuses le feraient couler. Mais il ne le fit pas. Car tout cela n'aurait alors servi à rien. Tout ce que Nick avait fait pour lui. Toute cette échappée de la Direction. Et surtout leurs morts. Parce que Harry s'était promis une seule et dernière chose avant de mourir : qu'elles soient vengées. Et peu importe s'il devait finir par se tirer une balle dans la tête à la fin, tant que cela se fait _après_ la destruction de la Direction. 

Il en mourrait mais il la détruirait. 

\---------- 

_Des couloirs. Un dédale de couloirs gris. Il a beau continuer de courir, chaque intersection, chaque porte, chaque passage ne débouche que sur l'un de ces couloirs gris. Il est perdu. Il court mais il est perdu. Il tente à gauche. Puis à droite. Puis de nouveau à gauche. Mais c'est un nouveau couloir. Il s'arrête. Il ferme les yeux._

_Quand il les rouvre, il est dans un bureau blanc. Tellement blanc que ses yeux se plissent par eux-mêmes. Tant de clarté. Il entend des pas résonner sur le carrelage. Des talons de chaussures. Ils se rapprochent et Harry se met à courir. Il court dans la pièce mais elle n'a pas d'issue. Pas de porte. Pas de fenêtre. Juste du blanc. Et ces pas angoissant qui se rapprochent encore et encore. Il peut presque entendre sa voix, imaginer son sourire et ses cheveux bruns redressés strictement sur sa tête. Du blanc. Et puis le vide. Il tombe. Le sol se dérobe et il tombe._

_La chute est brutale mais il ne ressent rien. Il n'a pas mal. Il n'a plus mal. Il est chez Louis. Il reconnaît son duplex. Sa mezzanine. Et sa grande baie vitrée. Sa chaîne Hi-Fi et sa collection de CD. Il est chez Louis mais Louis n'est pas là. Simon est là. Simon est assis dans le canapé, un chat sur les genoux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un chat sur les genoux ? "Il s'appelle Tamise". Qui a parlé ? Simon ne bouge pas, il caresse le chat. Mais le chat n'est plus un chat, c'est une arme. Et Simon caresse tendrement le flingue. "Tue-le". C'est Simon qui a parlé. Cette fois-ci, Harry en est sûr._

_Louis est là. Juste là, sur sa droite. Il sort un flingue. Pas un chat. Ce flingue n'a pas de prénom. Louis est là. Il est beau, avec son pistolet qu'il tient fermement au bout de sa main. On dirait presque qu'il est la continuité de son bras. Qu'il fait partie_ intégrante _de son corps. Louis tire et le coup résonne dans l'appartement qui est désormais complètement vide. Juste Harry et Louis. Louis tire et soudain Harry a froid. Une tâche cramoisie est en train de se créer sur son ventre. Elle se répand sur ses vêtements petit à petit, imbibant le tissu. Tout son ventre est rouge et Harry a froid. Louis n'est plus là. Harry est seul._

_Harry est mort._

\---------- 

Harry pouvait à peine respirer lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux tellement le souvenir de ce rêve était cuisant dans son esprit. Tout son corps était en sueur et inconsciemment sa main se porta sur son ventre pour regarder s'il y avait du sang. Mais rien. Juste un rêve. Harry se débarrassa de son drap et se leva précipitamment. Il devait sortir d'ici. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer dans ce petit hangar. Il n'y faisait pas vraiment chaud, mais l'air était devenu étouffant. Il ouvrit la petite porte coulissante qui grinça dans le silence de la nuit. Le soleil se levait à peine pour répandre sa palette de couleurs pastel le long du fleuve. Londres dormait encore et la vue était à couper le souffle. Harry s'assit le long du quai et laissa le vent humide frôler son visage et chasser les images encore bien trop vives de son cauchemar. 

Il devait bouger d'ici. Rester enfermé dans cet entrepôt n'était pas sain et il risquait de devenir fou à tourner en rond ou à dormir toute la journée. Ses démons étaient en train de le rattraper. Même ici. Il se leva et se mit en marche. Il laissa ses pieds le mener dans les ruelles sombres sans vraiment réfléchir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où aller et il voulait à tout prix éviter certains quartiers de Londres... 

Au bout d'une heure, il reconnut enfin le quartier qu'il cherchait. Le soleil avait fait son apparition complète dans le ciel, laissant la lune dans son ombre. La capitale se réveillait doucement et quelques appartements étaient déjà éclairés. Harry entra dans le petit immeuble pour se retrouver face à la multitude de boîtes aux lettres. Il chercha des yeux celle où il avait trouvé la lettre de Zayn, une semaine plus tôt. Il la repéra et sortit la petite clef qui lui avait été donné dans l'enveloppe précédente. Il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et sourit légèrement en constatant que la boite n'était pas vide. Une nouvelle enveloppe y avait été déposée. Il l'attrapa et une chaleur envahit son corps. Cette lettre était le seul contact humain qu'il lui restait. La preuve qu'une personne pensait encore à lui. Qu'il n'était pas mort aux yeux de tous. Il empocha l'enveloppe et répartit en direction des quais. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir vérifier la boîte une nouvelle fois. L'espoir peut-être. Mais ce nouvel espoir devait avoir un bon fond puisque pour une fois, il avait une finalité. 

Arrivé dans l'entrepôt, il décacheta l'enveloppe et fit tomber une lettre ainsi que ce qui semblait être une clef USB sur le bureau. 

_H,_

_C'est la deuxième lettre que je t'écris. Ce qui fait que j'ai maintenant écrit deux lettres dans ma vie. Sens-toi honoré s'il-te-plaît, car elles t'étaient toutes les deux adressées._  
J'espère que tout va bien et que tu es toujours vivant. Ça pourrait être sympa que tu restes en vie après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te trouver ce magnifique palace où loger. Niall n'a pas été si facile à convaincre, mais je suis sûr qu'il est bien de notre côté, puisqu'il m'a fait passer cette clef USB ce matin. Il n'a pas accepté ce que la Direction t'a fait et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Il est notre allié le plus puissant désormais. De plus, il m'a assuré que l'entrepôt était sûr. Personne ne viendra t'embêter ici et tu peux y rester autant que tu veux.   
J'espère aussi que tu auras la présence d'esprit de venir chercher cette lettre car je suis en train d'utiliser mon plus beau stylo pour te l'écrire.   
Utilise la clef USB, elle te sera plus qu'utile et facilitera notre communication (pas que je n'aime pas les lettres, hein, mais on n'est plus au Moyen- ge et devoir me rappeler la règle de l'accord de l'auxiliaire "avoir" fut une véritable punition pour moi).   
C'est encore le bordel à la Direction depuis ton départ et je suis quasiment sûr que Simon a déjà pris 10 kilos et ses cheveux sont en train de virer aux gris à une vitesse assez alarmante ! Bien joué, mec ! Tu es officiellement mon nouveau héros et il faudra que tu passes chez moi, un de ces jours pour signer le poster que j'ai fait accrocher de toi dans ma chambre...   
Bref, donne-moi un signe de vie assez rapidement avant que je ne sois forcé de débarquer "chez toi" avec une massue, ou un truc dans ce genre.   
Ah oui, la Psycho me regarde assez suspicieusement dans les couloirs et mon appartement a été mis sous surveillance vidéo mais ce n'est qu'un détail (je vis désormais à poil dans mon appartement pour choquer un peu leurs âmes sensibles)   
L'autre abruti (Liam) continue de m'ignorer comme si j'avais la peste et je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie de l'enfermer dans un placard pour le forcer à me confronter ou simplement le baffer.   
Je crois que c´est tout.   
UTILISE LA CLEF USB ET FAIT PUTAIN D'ATTENTION À TOI ! 

_Z._

_PS : La-personne-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-citer-le-nom m'a quelque peu coincé dans un couloir (rien de sexuel, ne t'inquiète pas) et j'ai été forcé de lui dire que tu étais toujours vivant. J'en avais marre de voir sa carcasse traîner pitoyablement de couloir en couloir de toute façon.  
PS2 : mdp : irishbossindaplace (sans commentaire...)_

Harry finit de lire la lettre un sourire imprimé sur le visage. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant à quoi ressemblerait actuellement sa vie si Zayn n'était pas là. Il serait sans doute mort. Il se serait jeté directement dans la gueule du loup, sans attendre, sans préparer de plan, pour se faire descendre par des Nettoyeurs en deux secondes. 

Il reposa la lettre et choisit l'un des trois ordinateurs au hasard pour l'allumer. Ils étaient tous poussiéreux et un peu vétustes. L'unité centrale se mît à ronfler bruyamment et l'écran s'éclaira. Un mot de passe fut directement demandé et Harry indiqua celui que Zayn lui avait donné dans son deuxième post-scriptum. Irishbossindaplace. Niall Horan. Plus grand hacker du monde, messieurs, dames. 

L'écran d'accueil s'afficha et Harry inséra immédiatement la clef USB. Le périphérique s'installa et Harry tapota impatiemment sur le bureau. Puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit lui demandant s'il souhaitait installer un logiciel. Harry se contenta de cliquer sur Ok et l'écran devint noir. Il paniqua l'espace d'un instant. Mille questions traversèrent son esprit. Et si cette clef provenait de la Direction ? Et s'ils arrivaient ainsi à le localiser ? Il revit l'image de Simon, assis calmement dans le canapé de Louis et caressant son flingue. Il frissonna. Tout cela pouvait être un piège. La Direction en était capable. Et Harry s'était contenté de suivre les directives sans se poser de questions. À croire que sa formation à l'agence ne lui avait rien appris. 

"Installation terminée"

Pas d'explosion ? Pas d'agents débarquant en masse dans le hangar ? Pas de photos de Simon nu ? (Niall en aurait été capable...) Non rien de tout cela. Juste une nouvelle fenêtre, plus petite, qui s'était ouverte avec un curseur qui clignotait, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose soit tapé sur le clavier. Alors c'est ce que Harry fit. Il tapa une simple lettre et l'envoya.

"Z ?"

Pas de réaction ni de réponse. Rien du tout. Harry se dit qu'il avait peut être mal installé quelque chose et ferma la fenêtre. Une nouvelle icône s'était créée sur le bureau avec inscrit "NHDChat" dessous et Harry cliqua dessus. La petite fenêtre au fond noir se rouvrît et le bref message qu'il venait d'envoyer était toujours la seule inscription présente. 

Perdant patience, il se leva pour attraper quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le matelas pour se rendormir aussitôt. 

\----------

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 07:22 A.M. Bien. L'ambassadeur devait arriver dans 8 minutes et tous ses agents étaient en position. Son oreillette, reliée à la salle des opérations était elle aussi en marche et il savait que Niall le préviendrait en cas de pépins. Les invités avaient commencé à arriver et certains riaient déjà gaiment autour d'une coupe de champagne, dans des robes ou des costumes hors de prix. Louis réprima une grimace de dégoût devant un tel étalage de richesse mais aussi devant tant d'hypocrisie. Il savait que tous ces gens se détestaient cordialement et qu'ils n'étaient là que pour avoir le privilège d'être vus avec le reste du gratin londonien ainsi que de l'ambassadeur. La soirée promettait donc d'être longue et ennuyeuse.

\----------

L'homme enfila ses gants et sa cagoule, puis il plaça le flingue dans son étui. Il attendit que son co-équipier lui donne l'accord dans l'oreillette et une fois qu'il l'eut, il escalada la barrière et atterrit aisément de l'autre côté. S'accroupissant légèrement, il courut jusqu'au mur du bâtiment. Il devait faire vite. Le surveillant ne tarderait pas à revenir. Il effectuait sa ronde toutes les deux minutes. 

Il lança son grappin pour l'accrocher au rebord du toit et une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout était bien stable il commença son ascension. Il arriva jusqu'au toit sans encombre et se hissa agilement par dessus le rebord. Même s'il avait eu l'occasion de faire cela à de nombreuses reprises, il fut néanmoins soulagé de se retrouver sur une surface dure. Le vide l'avait toujours un peu effrayé. Il n'entendait plus rien dans son oreillette et son partenaire avait sans doute dû l'abandonner comme prévu. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre située sur le toit et regarda discrètement à travers en prenant bien soin de ne pas se montrer. En bas la fête battait son plein et le garçon pouvait entendre la musique classique à travers les murs pourtant épais du bâtiment. Soudain, Il le vit. Il était là dans un coin de la pièce, entouré de quelques hommes, dont un à qui il parlait plus particulièrement dans l'oreille. Les battements de son cœur s'accélerèrent. Il était juste là. A quelques mètres. A portée de mains. Ou à portée de tirs... 

Détachant difficilement son regard, il marcha jusqu'au conduit d'aération et s'y laissa glisser. 

\---------

L'ambassadeur était en retard. À peine dix minutes, mais c'était assez pour faire monter une bouffée d'angoisse chez Louis. Niall semblait avoir coupé temporairement le signal de l'oreillette et Louis n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si quelque chose avait mal tourné pour amener l'ambassadeur jusqu'à la salle de gala. 

"Salle des opérations à Louis. L'ambassadeur vient d'arriver dans le bâtiment. Je répète. L'ambassadeur vient d'arriver dans le bâtiment"

Louis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et porta la main à son oreille pour donner le "Compris" réglementaire à Niall, puis se pencha vers Max, l'agent juste à côté de lui pour lui demander de faire circuler l'information aux autres agents. 

La mission pouvait commencer.

\----------

Ne pas se perdre. C'était la partie la plus importante du plan. Celle qu'il avait répétée le plus souvent. Ne pas se perdre. Gauche. Puis encore gauche. Puis droite. Et encore gauche deux fois. Pour finir par la droite et... Il y était. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la grille d'aération, il vérifia que personne n'était dans les toilettes. Puis il la dévissa pour finalement se laisser tomber à terre. Il s'enferma immédiatement dans une des cabines pour se changer. Il se débarrassa de l'horrible cagoule puis de son blouson noir et de ses gants. Enfin il sortit l'uniforme que son partenaire avait réussi à lui faire passer, pour l'enfiler. Il ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, habillé comme n'importe quel serveur de la salle. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se lava tranquillement les mains. 

Soudain, il entendit une chasse d'eau se tirer et son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau. Quelqu'un était avec lui dans les toilettes pendant qu'il s'était changé. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna légèrement la tête. Il ne reconnut pas la personne et tenta de maîtriser sa respiration.

"La soirée va être longue, hein ?" 

L'homme tourna la tête vers son voisin qui venait de lui parler et acquiesça en hochant la tête. Il retint sa respiration, sentant le serveur le dévisager. Puis un bref sourire, et il était parti. L'homme soupira et se dirigea à sa suite.

La partie pouvait commencer 

\----------

Ses yeux le repérèrent bien avant que son cerveau n'enregistre l'information. Parce que c'était impossible qu'il soit là. Pas ici. Pas ce soir. Pourtant c'était lui. En chair et en os. Bien vivant. 

Harry.

Harry se trouvait face à lui, un plateau de hors d'œuvres à la main et se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'ambassadeur. Harry était là et Louis n'arrivait plus à bouger. Personne ne réagissait. Personne ne l'avait repéré à part lui. 

Harry et ses cheveux bouclés. Harry et ses yeux verts. Harry était là. Dans cette putain de salle. Dans ce putain de gala. Et Louis comprit. La mission. L'ambassadeur. La main que Harry tenait fermement posée sur sa ceinture. Et la vision avait été tellement surprenante que c'était déjà bien trop tard. 

L'ancien agent se tenait face à l'ambassadeur, le tenant en joue et son arme cachée par son plateau. Le gorille, sensé surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son patron, semblait bien plus intéressé par le petit four à la morille qu'il était en train d'engloutir que par l'homme qui était en train de menacer l'ambassadeur de l'Afrique du Sud, juste à ses côtés. Incompétent. 

Louis vit Harry glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de l'ambassadeur puis s'écarter pour aller proposer un toast au saumon à la femme d'un ministre anglais, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le flingue rapidement caché dans sa ceinture. Putain qu'il était bon, c'est enfoiré. Puis l'ambassadeur dit à son tour quelque chose à son garde du corps et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

"Mais il va où l'ambassadeur comme ça ?"

Louis sursauta en entendant Max à côté de lui.

"Je m'en occupe. Reste là et fait en sorte que personne ne sorte d'ici " répondit le chef des agents en contrôlant la terreur qui essayait de s'immiscer dans sa voix. 

Il ne devait pas faire de scandales. Harry était imprévisible et temps que Louis ne pouvait pas contrôler ses réactions, il devait rester le plus calme possible. C'était à la fois la vie de l'ambassadeur qui était en jeu, mais aussi celle de Harry. Si n'importe quel agent dans la pièce se rendait compte que le bouclé était présent, il se ferait descendre sur le champ. 

Louis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, à la suite de l'ambassadeur qui avait pris la direction des toilettes. 

"Monsieur l'ambassadeur !" 

L'homme se retourna et Louis vit son visage crispé se détendre à la vue de l'agent qui arrivait vers lui. Mais Louis n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre à la droite de l'ambassadeur et que Harry ne vienne se placer derrière lui, en emprisonnant son cou dans l'un de ses bras, le deuxième venant déposer le canon de son pistolet sur sa tempe. Louis s'arrêta net. 

"Putain Harry..."   
"Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez tous les deux me suivre" 

Tirant l'ambassadeur en arrière, il le fit passer par la porte de laquelle il venait de surgir et Louis les suivit, son cœur battant trop rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il vérifia que personne ne les avait vus avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une petite ruelle.

"Harry, laisse le partir"  
"Ta gueule ! C'est plus toi qui donne les ordres maintenant !"   
"Mais à quoi tu joues putain ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?"  
"TA GUEULE MERDE !" 

Louis n'avait jamais vu le regard de Harry aussi noir. Il n'était que fureur et détermination. Il ne semblait plus être le même homme. 

"Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ?"  
"Je veux faire passer un message"  
"A qui ?"   
"Tu sais très bien à qui ! À Simon, à Eleanor. À toi. À tous ceux qui ont détruits ma vie !"   
"Harry je t'en supplie, laisse le partir, il n'a rien à voir là dedans"  
"Au contraire, il a tout à voir"

L'homme était paniqué. Louis était presque sûr qu'il pleurait, mais il n'osait bouger, sentant encore le bout froid du canon contre sa tête. 

"Tu sais que ce gars est un connard Louis ? Tu sais qu'il a fait partie d'un mouvement en faveur de l'Apartheid en Afrique du Sud ? Tu sais qu'il fait partie des hommes les plus corrompus du Sud de l'Afrique ? Est-ce que tu as au moins fait tes recherches Louis ? Ou alors est-ce que tu as encore suivi les ordres, comme un mouton ?"  
"Harry, laisse le partir"   
"Réponds à ma question !"

Louis le dévisagea et il se sentit frissonner. Il semblait en pleine rage. Comme s'il ne se rendait plus compte de la dureté de ses gestes et de la force de ses paroles. 

"REPONDS !"  
"Oui ! Oui je sais qui il est Harry. Je sais aussi que sa mort provoquerait un incident diplomatique majeur pour le pays"  
"Ça ce n'est pas mon problème..."

Le regard. Tout se jouait dans ce regard. Et Louis ne connaissait pas vraiment ce Harry. Ce Harry revanchard, prêt à tout et tellement furieux qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Louis ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il comprit. Juste dans un regard émeraude et orageux.

"...C'est le tien"  
"NON !!"

Et il tira. Le silencieux posé sur son arme amortit le bruit du coup, mais il résonna tout de même dans la tête de Louis qui ne put qu'observer le corps de l'ambassadeur tomber à terre. Sans vie. Sans réfléchir, l'agent sortit son arme et la braqua sur l'homme en face de lui. Il riait. Harry riait. C'était un rire glacial et morbide qui s'infiltrait sous la peau de Louis pour venir figer son sang. Qui était cet homme ? 

"Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu devais partir Harry ! Je t'ai laissé partir ! Tu devais te tirer et vivre loin de tout ça. Pourquoi tu es là putain !?" 

Harry s'arrêta de rire pour le regarder. Il paraissait beaucoup plus vulnérable sans une arme devant lui. 

"Elles sont mortes Louis. Ce connard là. Il est mort, mais on s'en fout. Parce que c'était un connard. Mais elles... Elles elles étaient magiques Louis. Elles étaient ma vie. Elles m'ont élevé. Elles m'ont fait grandir. Elles m'ont fait vivre. Et maintenant elles sont mortes. Et tu croyais que j'allais tranquillement me tirer à l'autre bout du monde pendant que Simon continuait de diriger son agence ? Tu croyais que j'allais les laisser mourir pour rien ?"   
"Mais tu veux faire quoi exactement ? Détruire Simon ? C'est impossible !"  
"Tu sais ce que tu es Louis ? Tu es un hypocrite et un lâche. Parce que non seulement tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre la personne la plus importante à tes yeux au point de vouloir tout faire pour la venger, mais en plus toi, tu n'as jamais eu les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout, alors arrête de jouer les surpris quand quelqu'un a enfin le courage de faire ce que toi tu n'as jamais osé"  
"Tu crois que ça va t'apaiser ? Tu crois que tu arriveras à vivre mieux après ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va t'aider ?"  
"Je vis déjà en Enfer, Louis. Ce que je veux c'est y amener toute la Direction avec moi, et je compte bien leur faire passer le message. Parce que tu vois, contrairement à eux, je suis un mec poli. Je préviens" 

Louis tendit à nouveau son bras qu'il avait laissé retomber lors de la conversation, pour à nouveau braquer son arme sur Harry.

"Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je veux que tu te casses le plus loin d'ici possible et que tu ne reviennes plus"   
"Ou quoi ?"

Louis ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de réponse. 

"Tu vois, Louis c´est ça ton problème. C'est que tu veux être fort et courageux. Mais tu es comme moi. T'es au fond du trou et tu n'en sortiras qu'en éliminant tous ceux qui parasitent ta vie, comme je vais faire. Sauf que toi, tu es au fond depuis si longtemps que tu n'essayes même plus d'en sortir. Au contraire, tu préfères continuer de creuser dans le mauvais sens, comme un con"   
"Et tu suggères quoi ? Que je rejoigne ta petite rébellion ? Pour qu'on puisse mourir main dans la main sans avoir réussi à accomplir ce que l'on voulait ?"   
"Non, Louis. Je te suggère juste de brûler ta pelle et de t'acheter une corde" 

D'un geste vif, Harry braqua à nouveau son arme et tira une seconde fois. La balle atteint Louis à l'épaule et il la sentit traverser sa chair pour venir se loger dans son omoplate. Il tomba à genoux, la douleur lui faisant immédiatement tourner la tête, et sa main vint appuyer sur la blessure pour effectuer un point de compression. 

Harry courut jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il attrapa son menton et lui fit relever la tête pour le regarder. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. 

"Ça c'est pour m'avoir laissé tomber à l'infirmerie, espèce de connard. Et c'est aussi parce que comme tu étais blessé, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour m'empêcher de tuer l'ambassadeur. N'oublie pas de faire passer le message, Louis"   
"Si tu savais comme je te déteste, là"

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux de Harry et il était là. C'était bien lui. Harry. _Son Harry_. 

"Si tu savais comme c'est réciproque" dit-il dans un sourire. 

Puis il attrapa l'arme de Louis, restée à terre, l'empocha et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

\----------

Quand Harry s'était réveillé deux jours plus tôt, après avoir envoyé le message sur l'ordinateur, il avait pu constater qu'il avait eu une réponse. Mais pas de Zayn. De Niall. Et alors la machine avait pu se mettre en route. 

Le logiciel de la clef USB, que Niall lui avait fait installé, fonctionnait à la manière d'un Chat entièrement sécurisé que seuls Niall et Harry pouvaient utiliser à leur convenance. Il leur était donc possible de communiquer selon leur bon vouloir, chaque fois qu'ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient ainsi décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était temps que Harry sorte de sa cachette et qu'il clame haut et fort qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Et quelle autre manière que de ruiner complètement la prochaine mission de la Direction ? Non seulement, ils sauraient qu'il était toujours en vie, mais aussi qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là. Et là ce serait à Louis d'entrer en jeu, puisque ce serait lui qui deviendrait le transmetteur involontaire et malheureux du message. Il devait bien ça à Harry... 

Ruiner cette mission était donc la première étape et elle avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Zayn lui avait fait passer tout le matériel nécessaire au travers de la boite aux lettres et Niall avait pu lui donner toutes les étapes de la mission que Louis avait mis sur pied ainsi que les plans du bâtiment incluant les sorties de secours et le réseau d'aération. 

Tout avait marché et si l'ambassadeur avait dû mourir en chemin, Harry s'en fichait assez royalement. Il devait apprendre à laisser la pitié de côté. Ses adversaires n'en auraient aucune...

Niall était d'une aide précieuse à l'intérieur de la Direction et Zayn à l'extérieur. À eux trois, ils arriveraient à démanteler la Direction pièce par pièce. Et personne ne pourrait les arrêter.

\----------

"C'est forcément lui !"  
"Réfléchissez bien Monsieur. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Ce garçon était une faille du système, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu engendrer pendant qu'il était encore au sein de l'agence"  
"C'est Zayn ! Ça ne peut être que lui ! Harry n'avait pas d'autre contact ici"

Le pied de Simon tapait nerveusement sur le parquet en chêne de son bureau tandis que les talons d'Eleanor résonnaient à chacun de ses pas, traversant le bureau de long en large. 

"Et Liam ? Il était parfois avec lui"  
"Non Liam est bien trop fidèle à la Direction pour lui vouloir du mal"  
"Simon, nous avons une taupe au sein de l'agence, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser une éventualité de côté !"   
"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps non plus. Ça ne peut pas être Liam. Ni aucun autre agent. C'est Zayn. Uniquement Zayn"   
"Nous avons déjà mis son appartement sous surveillance. C'est impossible qu'il entretienne des relations avec Harry sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte"  
"Alors faites le suivre ! Espionnez le !"  
"Monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, avez-vous déjà songé à regarder du côté de Louis ?"  
"Louis ? Pourquoi Louis ?"  
"J'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il était plutôt proche avec Harry..."   
"Louis a entièrement monté cette mission. Harry lui a tiré dessus. Il aurait pu le tuer. Drôle d'alliance tout de même" 

Eleanor soupira et s'assit finalement face à Simon.

"Zayn alors ?"  
"Ça ne peut être que lui"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
"Surveillance maximale et intervention de votre part"  
"C'est-à-dire ?"  
"Faites lui passer un petit entretien. On verra s'il arrivera à tenir sa langue" 

Eleanor sourit légèrement. Elle aimait ce plan. 

"Bien, Monsieur. Ce sera avec plaisir" 

Elle décroisa élégamment les jambes et se leva. Adressant un dernier sourire à Simon elle sortit du bureau. Demain promettait d'être intéressant et d'apporter un peu de... Hum. De piquant.


	22. Pages were folded, then there was nothing at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça fait au moins 84 ans, nan ? Ahahahahaha.  
> Hum. Ok, 1 mois plus tard, me voilà enfin ! Yeahhh ! Le chapitre est TRÈS long si ça peut me faire pardonner du retard ? :)  
> Et, je sais pas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours après tout ce temps. C'est peut-être un peu fouilli aussi donc j'espère que tout est compréhensible au niveau de la chronologie et tout.  
> Merci beaucoup pour votre patience ! Vous êtes des "fucking legends" comme diraient certains....  
> Voilà, voilà.  
> Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de continuer à lire cette histoire et pour tous vos commentaires qui me donnent presque toujours le sourire ! :)
> 
> Xx - Julie

Zayn sentit une perle de sueur rouler le long de sa tempe et il tenta tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. La nervosité était en train de le gagner, c'était évident mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Sinon, il serait perdu.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de serein. Peu de choses arrivaient à attirer assez son attention pour qu'il puisse s'en inquiéter. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce ou Elle régnait en maître, il n'avait pas l'ascendant et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux.

Il devait être là depuis près de deux heures. Peut être trois. Et la chaleur était étouffante. La blancheur de la pièce était insupportable et il voulait simplement s'allonger et fermer les yeux. Mais cette option n'était même pas envisageable. Il devait rester concentré et ne rien lâcher. Chaque centimètre perdu serait un point en sa faveur à elle. Trop de vies étaient impliquées pour qu'il la laisse gagner.

Elle basait tout son combat sur la psychologie, bien sûr. Elle l'assaillait de questions, cherchant son point faible, fouinant dans son passé et appuyant froidement là où il aurait le plus mal. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant tout ce temps. Elle était restée droite, face à lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et son dossier entre les mains. Au contraire, Zayn se doutait que son apparence était en train de refléter la fatigue qui le frappait comme une vague. Il sentait cette fine couche de sueur sur son front et ses articulations le brûlaient. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur le canapé, tentant de retrouver vainement un peu de confort. Elle ne cessait de le dévisager et le métis essayait de soutenir ce regard mais là aussi, c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il pouvait y lire toute sa malice, mais aussi le sadisme qui l'habitait. Cette femme vivait pour voir les gens se briser sous ses yeux et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer avec lui. Et elle le savait très bien. C'est pour ça que depuis une trentaine de minutes, un léger sourire avait fait son apparition sur son visage. Ce sourire que Zayn détestait tant et qui le poussait à se battre encore plus fort.

Elle avait commencé par lui poser des questions sur Harry, bien evidemment, car c'était le but de tout ça et elle devait rester cohérente. Quand elle s'était rendue compte, sans grande surprise, qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse satisfaisante, elle s'était attaquée à des sujets plus personnels. Et il avait dû répondre à chaque question. Son passé au milieu de la drogue. Sa mère. Ses soeurs. Les autres fréquentations qu'il avait connues. Elle avait fait lentement monter la pression pour arriver à cette unique question.

Zayn n'était pas con. Il savait que cela allait arriver et il s'y était préparé, serrant et desserrant ses poings, contre le cuir du sofa, pour essayer d'évacuer un peu de tension, réfléchissant à toutes les réponses qu'il pourrait donner, et prêt à mentir si cela lui permettait de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Oui, il s'y était préparé pourtant quand elle arriva, elle fut comme une véritable douche froide.

"Comment as-tu vécu le viol de ta sœur ?"

C'était sa dernière arme. Les trois dernières heures n'avaient servi qu'à atteindre ce point culminant, ce climax, celui qui lui ferait baisser sa garde après une lutte acharnée. Elle voulait qu'il s'agenouille devant lui et la supplie de le laisser tranquille. Elle avait fait ressortir des images de sa mémoire qu'il gardait cachées depuis tellement longtemps qu'il crut parfois que son cerveau les avait inventées. Chacune de ces images était une petite lame qui venait écorcher son esprit. Et il était à bout. Psychologiquement et physiquement. Il voulait en finir. Il suffoquait et cette dernière question lui donnait l'impression d'imploser. Il ne voulait _pas_ se rappeler de ça. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer le visage de sa sœur quand elle était venue se confier à lui. Il ne voulait pas revoir le sourire de l'homme qui avait osé la toucher quand il l'avait surpris en train de raconter "cette petite aventure" à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas revoir le regard de ce même homme quand Zayn avait sorti son flingue pour le tuer. Il l'avait abattu froidement et pas un seul jour il ne l'avait regretté. Mais tous ces souvenirs restaient douloureux parce qu'ils étaient avant tout l'incarnation même du jour où toute sa vie avait basculé. Il n'avait plus revu ses sœurs depuis, sa mère leur interdisant de venir le voir. Les barreaux de sa cellule avait été la seule excuse qu'avait eu son père pour ne pas le frapper, et sa mère n'avait jamais plus été capable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait appris à ne plus y penser, à laisser tout cela derrière lui parce qu'il avait grandi avec l'intime conviction que cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Il faut toujours avancer, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais quand une personne vous remet ce souvenir, si bien caché, juste sous vos yeux, après vous avoir fait passer un entretien digne de la Gestapo, il vous paraissait soudain beaucoup plus cuisant et inévitable. Et c'était tout ce que Zayn pouvait voir, maintenant. Sa sœur. Son visage marqué et ses yeux implorants. Cet homme. Ce connard et son regard éteint.

Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait rester fort. Pour elle. Pour Harry aussi. Parce que c'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça. Il avait appris, en seulement quelques mois passés ensemble dans l'enceinte de la Direction, à apprécier cette tête sympathique avec ces cheveux impossibles. Il avait su s'installer dans le cœur de Zayn et si l'on avait pu définir le métis avec un seul mot, ça aurait été la loyauté. Il en fallait beaucoup pour gagner l'attention de Zayn et s'il l'on y parvenait c'était que l'on valait le coup. Harry valait le coup. Harry était humble et généreux. Il vous regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et vous aviez envie de lui offrir le monde. Harry valait le coup.

"Comme quelqu'un dont la sœur viendrait de se faire abuser"

Elle fut surprise de sa réponse, Zayn pouvait le sentir, et c'était comme une petite victoire. Mais très vite, elle retrouva toute sa contenance.

"Tout le monde ne décide pas d'aller jusqu'au meurtre pour venger l'intégrité d'une personne qui nous est chère"  
"Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'intégrité. C'était bien plus que ça"  
"C'était quoi alors ? Juste le besoin de jouer les gros durs ? Une affaire d'égo ?"  
"Non ! Mon égo n'avait rien à voir la dedans..."  
"Exactement, tu n'avais rien à voir la dedans, alors pourquoi ce geste ?"  
"C'était ma sœur !"  
"Cela te touchait donc plus particulièrement ?"  
"Évidemment !"

Il perdait patience. Et son sang froid. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait mais il commençait à ne plus rien contrôler. Il voulait se lever et la faire taire. Faire disparaître ce sourire de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de _ça_ en souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était justement ce qu'Il avait fait, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il l'avait tué. Elle ne pouvait pas sourire. Elle ne devait pas.

"Tu ne t'aies jamais posé de questions par rapport à ce viol ?"  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Pourquoi elle ? Tu le connaissais n'est-ce-pas ? C'était l'un de tes amis qui a fait ça"  
"C'était une fréquentation, un collègue, rien de plus"  
"Vous faisiez tous vos trafics ensemble. Vous étiez bien plus que des collègues, Zayn"  
"Ce n'était rien de plus !"  
"Peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour t'atteindre, toi..."  
"Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé..."  
"Ou peut-être qu'il a fait ça parce qu' _elle_ l'a cherché..."

Sa colère était aveuglante. Il se vit à peine se lever du canapé. Il ne se vit même pas se jeter sur elle, comme un félin sur sa proie. Il ne vit même pas qu'elle avait tout préparé. Que tout cela était planifié, du début à la fin, pour le piéger.

La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut la seringue qu'elle sortit de la poche de sa veste et qu'elle enfonça directement dans son cou, dès que sa haine l'eut porté jusqu'à elle.

Puis plus rien.

\----------

Harry tournait en rond. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la vie dans cette boîte à chaussures qui lui servait de refuge. Il se sentait inutile et mis à l'écart, comme si le monde tournait autour de lui mais qu'il n'arrivait plus à y entrer. Qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur.

Niall l'avait prévenu de ce que Eleanor et Simon avaient préparé pour Zayn et il savait que l'entretien devait se passer aujourd'hui mais il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'irlandais aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non.

Il avait confiance en Zayn, il savait qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était ce que Eleanor pourrait lui faire. Cette garce était capable de tout, et même si Zayn était probablement le plus fort d'entre eux, il n'en restait pas moins humain, avec des faiblesses. Niall l'ayant prévenu directement après avoir été mis au courant, Zayn avait pu se préparer pour l'entretien, mais les possibilités de ce que pouvait lui faire subir Eleanor étaient infinies et Harry n'avait jamais bien aimé les surprises.

Il aurait pu embrasser l'écran d'ordinateur quand il vit que Niall venait de lui envoyer un message, via leur petit chat privé. Il déchanta bien vite.

 _Irishboss :_  
Toujours pas de nouvelles de Zayn...

 _LittleButterfly :_  
Merde

 _Irishboss :_  
Ouais...

 _LittleButterfly :_  
Tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir s'il va bien ?

 _Irishboss :_  
Pas sans que cela paraisse suspicieux

 _LittleButterfly :_  
Merde

 _Irishboss :_  
Ouais...

 _LittleButterfly :_  
Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ? Je tourne en rond ici, je vais péter un câble

La réponse de Niall se fit attendre, et Harry recommença ses allers-retours dans le petit hangar en croisant les doigts pour que l'irlandais soit toujours connecté. Puis finalement, une réponse arriva.

 _Irishboss :_  
J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé, à propos du meilleur moyen pour affaiblir Simon. Et j'en ai conclu que la Division été basée sur 4 systèmes : le pouvoir, l'intelligence, la force et la technologie. Ces 4 systèmes sont chacun dirigés par une personne. Le pouvoir est détenu par Simon bien sûr, qui est tout en haut de l'échelle. Eleanor possède l'intelligence et tout le côté psychologique de l'agence. Louis recrute et dirige les agents, il s'occupe donc de la force et moi je gère la technologie, assez brillamment si je peux me permettre d'ajouter. Si tu affaiblis au moins trois de ces systèmes, tu pourras détruire sans problème le quatrième. Pour la technologie, il me faudrait à peu près 32 secondes pour arriver à implanter un virus assez puissant pour détruire toutes les bases de données de la Direction, on peut donc dire que tu as déjà un quart du chemin fait. Pour le reste, il va falloir improviser....

 _LittleButterfly :_  
Donc si on met Louis et Eleanor de notre côté, c'est gagné ?

 _Irishboss :_  
Pour Eleanor, c'est foutu d'avance. Il pleuvra des farfadets en Irlande, que cette folle sera toujours accrochée aux basques de Simon. Mais on n'est pas obligé de l'avoir de notre côté pour la mettre hors service... Quand à Louis, je pense que tu peux le dire mieux que moi.

Harry prit cinq minutes pour réfléchir à tout ça mais ce ne fut pas difficile. C'était quelque chose auquel il avait deja pensé ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il avait revu Louis en fait. Et très vite, sa décision était prise.

 _LittleButterfly :_  
Je m'occupe de Louis.

\----------

"Oh, Niall !"

Niall releva brusquement la tête de son écran ordinateur, où le dernier message de Harry s'affichait toujours.

_Je m'occupe de Louis._

Ce même Louis qui lui faisait face, une main posée sur la hanche, l'autre bras toujours enfermé dans l'écharpe qui l'accompagnait depuis sa rencontre avec Harry quelques jours plus tôt.

Dire que cette mission ne l'avait pas affecté aurait été mentir. L'agent été d'une humeur exécrable depuis ce fameux soir, et il devait non seulement gérer sa blessure, mais aussi les conséquences d'avoir laissé l'un des hommes les plus importants d'Afrique du Sud mourir sous sa surveillance. Bien sûr, la Direction possédait une sorte d'assurance en cas d'échec, puisqu'aux yeux de tous, elle n'existait pas et que le gouvernement ne pouvait pas se permettre de la dévoiler au grand jour, mais cette perte restait la plus importante qu'elle n'ait jamais connu et la défaite restait cuisante dans l'esprit de tous.

Cela ajouté à l'obsession toujours grandissante de Simon pour retrouver Harry rendait l'ambiance de l'agence de plus en plus électrique. Le chef passait son temps à crier et Louis en était le principal destinataire. Bien sûr sa blessure avait permis de minimiser son erreur, puisque "techniquement" il n'avait rien pu faire pour arrêter Harry, mais Simon lui faisait tout de même payer sa faute, en le reléguant au fin fond des archives, pour une grand mission "triage et destruction de preuves" pendant tout le temps de son rétablissement.

Louis passait donc ses journées au sous-sol de la Direction, enfermé seul dans un pièce remplie de boîtes et de dossiers qui contenaient toutes les évidences possibles et inimaginables que la Direction était bel et bien pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Chouette programme.

Il remontait parfois dans la salle des opérations pour sortir un peu la tête de toutes ces missions fantômes ou demander des informations complémentaires sur l'une d'entre elles aux agents informatiques mais Niall savait très bien qu'il cherchait surtout à savoir où en était les recherches autour de Harry, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur cet ordinateur, ça fait au moins deux minutes que j'essaye de te parler !"

Niall ferma précipitamment la fenêtre du chat qu'il venait de faire avec Harry en voyant Louis essayer de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'ordinateur.

"Tu regardais un porno ou quoi ?"  
"Ahah, non Louis ! Quand je suis au travail, je suis à 100% focalisé sur ce que j'ai à faire"  
"Tu as un jour dirigé l'une de mes missions tout en draguant par oreillette l'agent qui était avec moi. Je pouvais tout entendre"  
"Tu es là pour quoi exactement ?"

Louis poussa un profond soupir, comme si toute la misère du monde était sur ses épaules, et Niall aurait pu avoir envie de le prendre dans ses bras s'il n'était pas tant effrayé par le contact humain.

"J'ai juste besoin que tu me sortes le rapport de la mission Blue Flag s'il-te-plaît"  
"Tu es encore coincé en bas à ce que je vois..."  
"Oui"  
"Allez vois le bon côté des choses. Tu cohabites avec la chaudière et les rats. Tu n'es pas tout seul dans ton malheur au moins"  
"Contente-toi de me sortir le rapport"  
"Louis, je crois réellement qu'il te manque un neurone qui t'empêche de sourire"  
"Je n'ai pas envie de sourire ! Je ne vois pas le problème à ça !"  
"Ou alors c'est parce que maintenant qu'il te manque ta main gauche, tu te fais chier les soirs dans ton lit...."  
"Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ?"  
"J'essaye de te remonter le moral ! Tu me fais de la peine avec ta gueule de trois mètres de long, ton bras inutile et l'espèce de nuage gris et orageux qui te suit partout au dessus de ta tête"  
"Tu es nul pour remonter le moral, Niall"

L'imprimante se mit subitement en marche et Niall en profita pour se pencher un peu vers Louis et lui murmurer :

"Et si je te disais que les recherches autour de Harry n'avancent pas, ça te remonterait le moral ?"

Louis recula, surpris et Niall sourit en voyant qu'il rougissait.

"Je- je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Il m'a tiré dessus. Bien sûr que je veux qu'on le retrouve"  
"Oui bien sûr, c'est évident..."  
"Donnes-moi ce foutu rapport !"

Louis arracha le papier des mains de Niall et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il se retourna au dernier moment, parce que l'occasion était trop belle.

"Et je suis droitier pour ta gouverne. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'on bosse ensemble..."

Niall éclata de rire tandis que Louis sortit de la pièce et oui, peut-être qu'il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral après tout.

\----------

"Zayn ? Zayn est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Cette voix... Il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre.

"Zayn ! Zayn, réveille-toi"

Elle s'infiltrait sous sa peau pour le brûler jusqu'à la chair. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était encore là ? Il voulait partir. Partir loin d'ici, loin d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps refusait d'obéir. Tout lui semblait lourd, comme s'il pesait tout d'un coup plusieurs tonnes. Même ses paupières restaient closes, comme scellées par une colle invisible.

"Zayn, tu entends ma voix. Juste ma voix"

Oui, il l'entendait. Il n'entendait qu'elle et il voulait lui hurler sa douleur en plein visage pour qu'elle le laisse enfin en paix.

"Tu vas répondre à mes questions et tout sera terminé. Juste une question, puis tout sera fini"

Terminé. Fini. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Que tout soit fini. Que cet épais brouillard gris s'estompe pour qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau.

"Une seule question. Et ce sera terminé. D'accord ?"

Elle était comme un serpent, glissant et sifflant sur le sol blanc, prête à s'infiltrer au plus profond de son être pour y implanter son venin et faire de lui une marionnette.

"Oui..."

Il était quasiment sûr que c'était sa propre voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il l'avait reconnu, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir ouvert la bouche. Étrange.

"Zayn, je sais que tu caches des choses. On ne doit pas cacher des choses à la Direction, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

Une question. C'était la dernière. Ce serait fini.

"Oui..."  
"Pourtant, tu m'as menti tout à l'heure, tu es d'accord ?"

La voilà. La dernière question. Ensuite il serait libre.

"Oui"  
"Zayn pourquoi as-tu menti à la Direction ?"

Une dernière question. Une dernière. Il avait menti c'était vrai. Pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Il devait répondre. Puis ce serait fini. Terminé.

"Liam..."  
"Pardon ?"  
"Liam.... J'ai menti... Pour Liam"  
"Oh"

Zayn n'entendit plus aucune question.

\----------

 _Irishboss :_  
Zayn est sorti. Il va bien. Il ne se souvient de rien...

 _LittleButterfly :_  
Merde

 _Irishboss :_  
Ouais...

**********

Oggy Barlon.

Cela faisait 48h que Harry n'avait pas dormi, parcourant Londres de long en large pour arriver à ce nom final : Oggy Barlon. Oggy. Barlon. Il allait presque mettre tout l'avenir de cette mission personnelle dans les mains d'un type qui se faisait appeler Oggy Barlon. Ok, cool, pas de panique.

L'entrée de l'immeuble était tout sauf accueillante et même l'idée de retourner s'enfermer dans son petit entrepôt lui paraissait plus alléchante. Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour s'arrêter juste à l'entrée. Pourtant il savait que ce ne serait sans doute pas la fin du voyage. Que Oggy ne serait qu'une étape, comme l'avait été Medhi, puis Francis, puis Jonas, et il commençait à se demander si tous les plus grands trafiquants de Londres n'étaient pas en train de se foutre royalement de sa gueule en le faisant tourner en rond. Mais c'était sa seule piste et il se devait de la suivre jusqu'au bout.

Le premier nom, Medhi, c'était Fred qui lui avait donné. Très honnêtement, si Harry avait su que Fred allait réagir comme ça en le voyant, il aurait d'abord été acheter une caméra pour pouvoir filmer sa réaction. Le trafiquant avait d'abord cru que Harry était un ange pour l'amener au Paradis (flatteur), puis un démon pour l'amener en Enfer (moins flatteur), puis un flic (plus réaliste) avant que le bouclé ne lui colle son poing dans la figure pour le faire taire. Les choses n'avaient pas changé et Fred avait encore dû goûter un peu trop à sa marchandise puisque Harry dut attendre plus d'une heure dans l'appartement miteux que le junkie se réveille enfin après le coup qu'il lui avait été asséné. Le processus d'identification aurait pu recommencer si Harry n'avait pas décidé de couper court aux élucubrations de son ancien "ami" pour lui faire effectivement croire qu'il était désormais flic et qu'il avait immédiatement besoin du nom de son fournisseur, s'il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux. C'était là que le nom de Medhi était sorti. Harry était ensuite parti sans demander son reste en espérant que ce serait bien la dernière fois qu'il aurait à croiser le visage de l'homme qui lui avait appris à s'enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras.

Medhi avait été dur à convaincre, mais par chance, il avait connu Zayn. Londres était plus petit qu'on ne pouvait le penser quand il s'agissait de drogue et Harry se dit ironiquement que c'était peut-être Zayn lui-même qui lui avait un jour fourni sa drogue, par intermédiaire. Peu importe. Medhi avait connu Zayn et l'avait assez estimé pour lui donner le nom de Francis. C'était ce qui comptait aujourd'hui.

Plus la piste avançait et plus Harry sentait l'importance que prenaient les gens chez qui il venait quémander des informations. Fred n'était rien à côté. Un dealer de bas étage qui passait 80% du fric qu'il se faisait dans sa consommation personnelle et qui finirait sans doute crevé sur son canapé en tweed dégueulasse, des traces de vomis à peine séchées sur la joue. Oui Fred n'était rien, comparé à Francis et Jonas. Eux, ils ne touchaient pas à la marchandise, juste au fric. Et quand Harry réussit tant bien que mal à obtenir le nom de Jonas et qu'il arriva devant cinq colosses en costumes noirs qui l'arrêtèrent directement pour le fouiller, il crut sincèrement qu'il était arriver en haut de l'échelle. Jonas passait ses soirées dans un club de striptease et la visite de Harry dans cette boîte lui confirma ce qu'il avait compris depuis ses treize ans : les filles, ce n'étaient pas pour lui. Il dut donc se plier aux formalités habituelles, se laisser fouiller au milieu des fumées étouffantes et des lumières artificielles, autour de femmes à moitié nues, se trémoussant au rythme d'une chanson techno, pour finalement arriver jusqu'à Jonas. L'espace d'un instant, Harry avait cru qu'il allait se faire tuer. Ou embaucher. En le voyant Jonas lui avait ri au nez, prétextant que c'était impossible qu'un gamin débraillé et paumé comme _lui_ ait pu avoir des contacts avec Francis.

Jonas était le genre d'homme qui puait le pouvoir, dans un costume à 5000 balles qui empestait l'eau de Cologne trop chère et le cigare. Jonas était le genre d'homme que Harry détestait. Mais il avait cinq paires d'yeux braquées sur lui avec probablement une arme cachée dans chacune de leur veste, et il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre une seule remarque déplacée. Il avait donc encore dû faire ses preuves, et une fois de plus, c'était assez ironique de penser qu'il devait mettre à profit tout ce que la Direction lui avait enseigné pour arriver à la détruire. Les tables tournent.

En y regardant de plus près, Harry se dit que Jonas avait dû l'apprécier. À sa manière. Puisque après l'avoir menacé de lui enfoncer le canon de son flingue au fond de la gorge s'il lui avait menti (ce qu'il avait fait) Jonas lui avait donné le nom de Oggy Barlon. Il l'avait ensuite forcé à boire l'un de ses meilleurs whisky et à profiter du "spectacle". Oui, Jonas avait dû l'apprécier, et Harry n'ayant pas osé refuser avait dû se coltiner la vue de la dignité de toutes ces femmes s'envoler à jamais.

Et voilà comment il en était arrivé là. Après 48h de recherches, il était au plus près du but. C'était peut-être la dernière porte et il l'espérait sincèrement, son corps commençant à ressentir la fatigue de ces deux derniers jours.

Anxieusement, il ferma son poing et sonna à la porte.

\----------

Le premier SMS arriva dans la nuit et Louis ne le vit qu'au matin, en se réveillant.

_J'ai l'homme que tu recherches_

C'était un numéro inconnu et Louis laissa immédiatement son petit déjeuner en plan pour foncer à la Direction. Il était tôt, et la folie qui prenait maintenant place depuis près de trois semaines ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, mais pour le moment, seul Niall était dans la salle des opérations et c'était tant mieux. Louis n'avait pas besoin de spectateur.

"Niall, trace-moi ce numéro et dis-moi qui c'est"  
"Bonjour Niall, ça va Niall. Tu as passé une bonne nuit Niall. Ça te dérangerait de me rendre un service de bon matin Niall. Oh, non, bien sûr Louis. Avec plaisir Louis. C'est demandé si gentiment...."  
"S'il-te-plaît"  
"C'est mieux"

Niall attrapa le téléphone pour se mettre au boulot, mais très vite Louis le vit froncer les sourcils.

"Ce numéro est intraçable"  
"Comment ça intraçable ?"  
"Ça veut dire que je n'ai aucun moyen de voir à qui il appartient"  
"Et tu ne peux pas voir d'où le SMS a été envoyé ?"  
"Non, il est crypté. Je ne peux rien avoir"  
"Crypté ? Comme si..."  
"Comme si c'était un téléphone de la Direction, oui"

Louis n'était pas particulièrement fan des énigmes. Encore moins quand elle se présentait à lui sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de boire son café. Mais celle-ci, en particulier, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\----------

Harry savait que la rencontre allait mal se passer à partir du moment où le gardien de l'immeuble refusa de le laisser entrer.

Le bouclé se présenta et précisa qu'il venait voir Oggy mais l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte la lui ferma directement au nez. Harry frappa à nouveau et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur le canon d'un pistolet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux le mioche ?"

Harry rassembla tout son courage pour essayer de garder son sang froid.

"Je veux juste voir M.Barlon. Rien de plus"  
"Il n'y a pas de M.Barlon ici. Dégage"  
"Je viens de la part de Jonas. Il m'a dit que je pourrai le trouver ici"

L'homme baissa enfin son flingue et dit un rapide "Jevaisvoirc'quej'peuxfaire" avant de refermer une nouvelle fois la porte.

Harry attendit, sentant l'angoisse monter en lui et s'installer dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ce n'était pas une situation à laquelle il avait l'habitude de faire face et le moindre faux pas ou la moindre parole de travers pourrait lui coûter la vie.

La porte se rouvrît bien vite et une main agrippa le col de Harry pour le tirer en avant. Il fut immédiatement pousser contre un mur à l'intérieur du hall et deux hommes lui attrapèrent les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il essaya de se libérer mais leurs biceps faisaient à peu près la taille de sa tête, cheveux compris, et ce n'était même pas la peine de lutter. Un troisième homme s'approcha et commença à le fouiller, allant jusqu'à déboutonner sa chemise pour être certain qu'aucune arme ne s'y cachait. Harry n'était pas bête, il n'avait rien amené. Il savait que cela pourrait être vu comme un affront et il était venu complètement désarmé quitte à se retrouver en difficulté si les choses se corsaient.

Finalement les deux hommes le relâchèrent et le troisième le poussa en avant. Harry remarqua que l'immeuble ressemblait plus à un hotel qu'à un ensemble d'appartements. Le hall était immense et de grandes portes en verre s'étalaient sur tout un côté tandis qu'un escalier en marbre se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'ils le fassent monter dans les étages, mais ils le conduisirent directement sur la droite, en ouvrant l'une des portes pour dévoiler un grand salon. La pièce était luxueuse, avec de grands miroirs dorés et des lustres en cristal pour la décorer. Au fond, une cheminée était allumée et faisait face à de grands canapés en cuir noirs. Au moins six hommes y étaient déjà installés et Harry sentit ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites.

Il était définitivement passé dans une ligue supérieure.

On l'amena face à l'unique fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce et il sentit tous les regards amusés et braqués sur lui, le dévorant des yeux. Dans le fauteuil, un homme, plus jeune que ce que Harry aurait pu penser, fumait un énorme cigare. Il portait un costume bien sûr, et il avait cette lueur dans le regard que même son stupide patronyme n'arrivait pas à décrédibiliser. La puissance. Cet homme était puissant et il le savait. Tout le monde dans cette pièce le savait.

C'est le colosse qui tenait le bras droit de Harry qui parla enfin.

"Il dit qu'il vient de la part de Jonas"

L'homme dévisagea Harry de bas en haut et jamais le bouclé ne s'était senti autant jugé. Il avait l'impression de passer l'examen le plus important de sa vie et c'était à peine s'il osait respirer.

"Il a trente secondes"

Sa voix était grave et profonde comme si elle sortait tout droit d'une caverne et cela n'aida pas à calmer l'angoisse de Harry.

"Je cherche Saïd Ben Miloud"  
"Je ne le connais pas"  
"Je sais que vous avez des contacts avec lui"

Il mentait. Ouvertement. Il n'en avait aucune preuve. C'était juste des suppositions basées sur de grandes probabilités, mais aucune certitude. C'était comme une grande partie de poker et Harry allait devoir prouver qu'il était le meilleur bluffer.

"Et comment est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi saurait des choses pareilles ?"  
"Pour les informations c'est donnant-donnant"

Il vit l'un des hommes, assis sur la droite, sourire et il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non.

"Pour quelqu'un qui à l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses, tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien au courant de comment je fonctionne..."  
"J'ai de l'argent, si c'est ce que vous voulez"

Nouveau mensonge. L'homme rit un peu.

"Moi aussi. Ça fait bien longtemps que l'argent ne m'intéresse plus"  
"Alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je vous le donnerai"  
"J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois faire"

Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bon du tout et tout le corps de Harry se crispa. Il souffla pour tenter d'expulser toute sa peur.

"Je vous en prie, j'ai vraiment besoin de cette information. C'est Jonas qui m'envoie ! Il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider"  
"Il n'y a que les faibles qui supplient. Je n'aime pas les faibles et tu pourras dire à Jonas d'aller se faire foutre"

C'était fini, il avait perdu. Il vit Oggy faire un signe de tête à l'homme qui tenait toujours Harry par le bras et il savait d'avance que ça allait faire mal. Le coup partit directement dans son estomac et il se replia en deux sous la douleur. Il reçut ensuite un coup de genoux dans la figure et il s'effondra par terre. Les coups suivants se mélangèrent, l'atteignant dans le ventre, dans les jambes ou dans la poitrine, et à la fin il ne restait plus que la douleur. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier et il essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger le visage mais le pied d'un des sbires l'atteignit juste dans la mâchoire et il entendit un craquement inquiétant.

Finalement, il se sentit soulevé de terre et traîné dans le salon, le ricanement flou de quelques hommes accompagnant sa sortie. Ils ouvrirent une nouvelle porte et il fut jeté sans ménagement dehors, juste à côté de la benne à ordure située derrière l'immeuble.

Tout son corps était en feu et il resta de longues minutes sur le sol à essayer de faire revenir l'air dans ses poumons en toussant bruyamment. Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son visage et il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes ou du sang.

C'était fini. Il avait échoué. Sa dernière piste venait de se refermer sur lui dans une pluie de coups. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien et il vit tout l'espoir qu'il avait accumulé ces deux derniers jours s'envoler dans un nuage amer.

Il se redressa légèrement pour s'asseoir, appuyant son dos contre la benne. L'un de ses flancs le faisait souffrir et il espérait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il passa l'une de ses manches sous son nez pour l'essuyer et elle ressortit tachée de sang. Merde. Il était mal. Vraiment mal. Il n'avait personne à appeler et il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de rentrer tout seul jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et son cœur s'accélèra. Il reconnut l'homme qui avait sourit tout à l'heure, face à lui et il se préparait déjà mentalement pour les coups et la douleur qui allaient sûrement suivre.

Mais l'homme s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Saïd, tu lui veux du bien ou du mal ?"

Harry le regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'était quitte ou double. Il préféra jouer la carte de la sincérité, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

"Je ne lui veux pas du bien"

L'homme se contenta de sourire.

\----------

Depuis son premier entretien avec elle, lors de son arrivée à la Direction, Liam n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de retourner voir Eleanor.

Une convocation chez Eleanor signifiait que l'on avait fauté. Que l'on avait fait une erreur et qu'il devait y avoir sanction pour la réparer. Et Liam ne faisait pas d'erreur. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait toujours essayé d'avoir le comportement le plus exemplaire possible depuis qu'il était agent. Il voulait être le meilleur et se donnait tous les moyens pour y arriver. Quitte à reléguer au second plan ses sentiments.

La Direction était bien plus importante que ses envies ou son bonheur, de toute façon.

C'est pour ça que l'angoisse avait directement fait son apparition dans le fond de son estomac quand il avait reçu sa convocation chez Eleanor.

Liam ne faisait _pas_ d'erreur.

Elle l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir. Tout le monde était différent à la Direction pourtant chaque recrue et agent s'accordaient sur une chose : Eleanor était effrayante. C'était le genre d'angoisse qui vous paralysait. Qui vous laissait tremblant dans votre lit, le soir, après avoir entendu un bruit suspect. C'était une peur froide, qui vous faisait frissonner jusqu'en bas du dos. C'était l'angoisse de l'inconnu. La peur du monstre sous son lit. La peur de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La peur de l'imprévisible. La peur d'avoir peur.

Eleanor était ce genre de peur, mais de façon plus subtile. Elle la cachait derrière un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux et derrière une démarche assurée. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Liam avait peur.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu Liam"  
"Oui... Oui c'est vrai"  
"C'est plutôt bon signe, généralement"  
"Oui, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit"  
"Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui ?"  
"Pas vraiment"

Eleanor se leva et commença à tourner autour du canapé, encerclant Liam qui déglutit avec difficulté.

"Tu es un bon agent Liam. Tu remplis tes missions avec brio et nous n'avons jamais eu de reproches à te faire. Tu aimes la Direction et ça se voit"  
"Oui. Oui c'est vrai"  
"Elle est ta famille, tu le sais ? Elle est tout ce qui te reste"  
"Oui je le sais"  
"Ta famille. Et ta maison. Elle t'a offert une seconde vie, une seconde chance. Elle t'a aidé à te reconstruire. Aujourd'hui tu ne serais rien sans elle"  
"Je... Je, oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient"

La psychologue laissa glisser deux doigts le long des épaules de Liam lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui et le jeune homme frissonna.

"Tu ne songerais pas à lui mentir, alors. Tu ne songerais pas à lui cacher des choses ?"  
"Bien sûr que non"  
"Parce qu'on ne ment pas à sa famille, Liam. On lui est fidèle jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive"  
"Oui. Fidèle. Jusqu'au bout"

La jeune femme s'arrêta face à lui et s'accroupit pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Tu sais aussi que les relations entre agents sont interdites, Liam"

Ce fut comme si de longs doigts invisibles étaient venus se refermer sur sa gorge. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer et il n'eut aucun moyen de cacher sa réaction pleine de surprise et d'effroi.

"Je... Je... Ce n'est pas..."

Plus surprenant encore, Liam sentit la main d'Eleanor se poser sur sa joue. Elle était froide.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Liam, tu ne seras pas puni"

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, ses yeux clairs perçants et sans aucune sympathie, puis elle se releva pour recommencer à tourner autour du canapé.

"La Direction est comme une mère, Liam. Elle sait pardonner à ses enfants, parce qu'elle est _bonne_. N'oublie jamais ça"  
"Je... Non, je n'oublierai pas"  
"Mais il faut savoir gagner son pardon"  
"Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça"

Eleanor sourit mais Liam ne vit pas toute la fausseté de ce geste.

"Nous avons des preuves irréfutables que Zayn a été en contact avec Harry. Je veux que tu fasses en sorte que Zayn te dise où le trouver"  
"Je. Tout est fini avec Zayn. J'ai mis un terme à tout ça. Je le promets"  
"Oh, je sais Liam. Je le sais"  
"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me fasse toujours confiance...."  
"Il faudra que tu trouves des arguments pour alors. Je suis sûre que tu vois desquels je veux parler"  
"Vous voulez que je me serve de ma relation avec Zayn... pour le trahir ?"  
"Non Liam, nous voulons que tu nous aides à retrouver Harry pour te faire pardonner de ton erreur. Ce serait la moindre des choses. Et Zayn ne serait qu'un collaborateur pour cela"  
"Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Je. Zayn est quelqu'un d'important et... Je..."  
"Quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à avouer votre relation, Liam"

Ce coup là fut sans doute le plus douloureux de tous, et Liam sentit des larmes venir piquer le coin de ses yeux. Il devait rester fort. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

"Il. Il a fait ça ?"  
"Oui. Il a fait ça. Oh, bien sûr, ne crois pas que vos petites escapades matinales dans Londres soient passées inaperçues. Mais il nous a fourni toutes les preuves dont nous avions besoin. C'est quand même triste, le fait qu'il avoue sans remord sa relation avec toi mais qu'il ne veuille rien nous donner à propos de Harry, un homme qui ne veut que du mal pour la Direction. Tu devrais peut-être lui dire de revoir ses priorités..."

Liam resta silencieux. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il arrivait à peine à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Zayn avait consciemment avoué leur relation, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Zayn ait pu le trahir ainsi.

"D'accord. Ok. Je trouverai Harry"  
"C'est une belle décision que tu viens de prendre Liam. Je suis fière de toi et la Direction aussi"

Le jeune homme se leva, comme un automate. Il laissait son corps le guider car son cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner. Juste avant de partir, il entendit Eleanor l'appeler une dernière fois.

"Au fait Liam, je pense que la meilleure des tactiques serait de ne pas dire à Zayn que tu es au courant de sa trahison. C'est ainsi que tu regagneras sa confiance"  
"Oui. D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Eleanor"  
"C'était avec plaisir"

\----------

Louis avait longuement réfléchi avant de répondre à ce message. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela soit un piège, mais le fait qu'il vienne d'un portable crypté l'amenait à penser que le destinataire était quelqu'un d'important. Après maintes réflexions il décida qu'après tout, répondre au SMS ne pouvait pas être si dangereux, à partir du moment où il ne se livrait pas trop. Il envoya donc un simple : _Qui est-ce ?_

La réponse se fit attendre et il passa une bonne partie de la journée avec ses pensées qui se redirigeaient toujours vers ce message, n'arrivant jamais complètement à se concentrer sur son travail qui était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Finalement, en fin d'apres-midi, il reçut : _\- Est-ce vraiment cela qui est important ?_

Il répondit immédiatement : _\- J'ai appris à être méfiant_

_\- Je sais où trouver l'homme que tu cherches, si c'est vraiment important pour toi, il faudra que tu me fasses confiance sans poser de question_

_\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te faire confiance ?_

_\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins de quel homme je parle..._

Louis se trouva surpris par cette réponse, parce que non, non il ne savait même pas. Il y a un mois il aurait immédiatement pensé à Salim, mais aujourd'hui, il y avait aussi Harry à prendre en compte. Mais est-ce qu'il cherchait vraiment Harry ? Ce n'était sûrement pas dans les archives de la Direction qu'il le trouverait et il devait avouer que sa dernière rencontre avec le bouclé l'avait laissé plus qu'amer. Non, il ne cherchait pas Harry. En revanche, il aurait aimé s'assurer que personne ne le trouve non plus... Si cette personne savait vraiment où se trouvait Harry, cela pouvait être dangereux pour l'ex-agent et il ne fallait pas que cette information tombe dans n'importe quelle oreille.

La curiosité avait toujours été un vilain défaut mais malheureusement elle ne fit pas d'exception pour Louis.

_\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux_

_\- Demain matin, 10h, Gravin Dock à Londres. Viens sans aucun de tes petits agents..._

Louis ne répondit rien, mais il savait déjà qu'il y serait.

\----------

9h52 et comme convenu, Louis se trouvait déjà à Gravin Dock. Il savait que tout cela était insensé et dangereux. La personne qu'il attendait était peut-être en train de l'observer en ce moment même, prêt à lui tirer dessus et l'agent jetait des coups d'oeils nerveux dans tous les coins pour être sûr qu'il était encore seul.

Il avait son revolver à disposition, caché sous sa veste et sa main le suppliait de le prendre, pour plus de sécurité, mais il ne lui obéit pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer cet inconnu. Il avait aussi enlevé son bandage pour ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé et il sentait la douleur commençait à revenir dans son épaule à mesure que l'angoisse venait tendre ses muscles. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'avait aucun contrôle et était à la merci de n'importe quel cinglé qui aurait pu décider de lui tendre un piège.

À mesure que les minutes passaient, il commençait à se rendre compte de son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. C'était une décision complètement inconsciente et il n'était pas en état de se battre si quelqu'un l'agressait ou portait atteinte à sa vie. Il risquait gros. Bien trop gros.

Et il était prêt à partir. Il allait partir. Mais bien sûr, ce fut ce moment là que choisit son rendez-vous pour se montrer. Et peut-être que Louis savait déjà que ce serait lui. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était venu après tout. Parce que Louis n'aurait jamais pu prendre une telle décision sans qu'il soit impliqué. Parce que c'était toujours lui et que même après près d'un mois, chacune de ses décisions continuait à tourner autour de lui.

"Tu es venu"  
"Tu comptes encore me tirer dessus ?"  
"Non. Pas cette fois"  
"Alors pourquoi on est là ?"  
"Parce que je sais où est Saïd"

Harry eut un petit sourire, sans doute fier de son coup, et Louis se détestait d'avance de ce qu'il allait faire. Parce qu'il allait le suivre une dernière fois. Il allait le suivre alors qu'il s'était promis de le laisser partir. Mais Harry continuait de revenir et cette fois-ci il donnait une raison à Louis d'écouter à la fois son cœur et son esprit.

Alors il le suivit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quoique ce soit n'était pas compréhensible, je vous invite à me poser des questions ici : ask.fm/ukpaperplanes ou sur Twittah !


	23. Take my hand and follow me, lose control with me tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIII !!!
> 
> Ca fait pile un mois que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre, ce qui prouve ma grande régularité... 
> 
> Sachez juste que ce chapitre était une putain d'horreur à écrire parce que bonjour les dialogues de trois kilomètres de longs qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire du tout !
> 
> Très honnêtement, je dirais que ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas l'un des meilleurs. J'avais prévu d'y mettre beaucoup plus de choses, mais à partir de 8000 mots je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je m'arrête un jour, hum. 
> 
> Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai un peu baclé la relecture à certains moments :DDDD
> 
> Ca fait à peu près deux semaines que je bosse dessus, quasiment tous les jours, et le truc positif c'est que ça m'a permis de retrouver un bon rythme d'écriture donc on verra si le prochain arrive à sortir plus rapidement :)
> 
> Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire ici et qui me supportent sur Twitter ! 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus excitant !
> 
> xx - Julie.

Zayn avait essentiellement passé les 48 dernières heures à dormir. Une migraine permanente l'habitait depuis son entretien et il partageait son temps entre le lit et le canapé. Il n'était sorti qu'une seule fois ; lorsque Niall l'avait obligé à aller déposer un colis pour Harry. Tout le reste était assez flou. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un brouillard opressant, qui appuyait sur chaque paroi de son cerveau et inhiber toutes ses capacités à réfléchir. 

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de l'entretien. Et plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus il sentait que ses pensées lui échappaient. C'était un cercle vicieux. Eleanor était vicieuse. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû lui injecter quelque chose pour qu'il soit maintenant dans cet état. Un produit. Ou son propre venin, qui sait. Le problème était qu'il ne s'en rappelait _pas_. 

Alors, il dormait. D'une part parce que, pour l'instant, c'était tout ce dont son corps était capable de faire mais d'autre part, parce qu'il avait le mince espoir que ses rêves lui rameneraient la réalité. Sans succès. Son sommeil était profond et il se réveillait à chaque fois encore plus embrumé qu'avant.

Il voulait la détruire pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Elle l'avait affaibli dans un moment où il devait pourtant se montrer fort. Il n'aimait pas être faible. Il n'aimait pas être inactif. Et par dessus tout, il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance. 

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Eleanor. D'après Niall, aucune cavalerie n'avait encore débarqué chez Harry, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas pu leur donner des indices. Et il se detestait tellement pour ca. Parce que si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, se serait entièrement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su se préparer correctement à cet entretien, mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à se débarasser complétement du contrecoup du produit. 

Parfois certains moment lui revenaient en mémoire. C'était furtif et généralement incohérent, mais il essayait de se rattacher à ca pour recréer tout le puzzle qui avait éclaté dans sa tête. Il avait cependant l'impression qu'un bon nombre de pièces manquaient. Les pièces les plus importantes bien sûr. Celles qui donneraient un sens à tout ca. Il ne savait juste pas s'il pourrait les récupérer un jour et c'était cette incertitude qui l'agacait le plus. 

Un troisième jour allait commencer et lorsqu'il se leva, la tête lourde et l'estomac au fond des talons, il savait que ce ne serait toujours pas le bon. Il devait essayer de sortir, voir un peu le soleil et quelques visages, même inconnus, pour stimuler un peu son cerveau, mais rien que l'idée de mettre un pied dehors lui donnait des vertiges. 

Il prit une douche chaude, et enfila un gros pull pour combattre le froid qui s'était installé jusque dans ses os. Il enchaina ensuite quelques cafés noirs mais ne put rien avaler d'autres. Finalement, après tant d'efforts, il s'affala sur le canapé, extenué de ce début de matinée pourtant banal. 

Il ne savait pas quand cette lenteur et cette paresse le quitteraient, mais c'était l'une des pires sensations qu'il avait pu connaitre dans sa vie. Il songea à appeler un de ses anciens contacts qui pourrait lui donner un petit remontant, mais il n'avait jamais été un gros consommateur et il ne savait pas si son corps accepterait une reprise aussi brutale. 

Alors il se contenta de faire ce qu'il avait fait de mieux ces deux derniers jours. Il s'allongea sur son canapé et ferma les yeux, en espérant que bientôt il verrait la sortie de ce brouillard. 

\----------

"Tu comptes me parler ou tu m'as juste fait venir ici pour te payer un café ?"

Assis au fond d'un Starbucks, Louis observait attentivement l'homme en face de lui. Il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. Il l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, l'air nerveux et jetant un regard par dessus son épaule toutes les minutes. Louis n'avait pas su déterminer si c'était pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait toujours, ou si au contraire c'était pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne les suivait. Les deux solutions étaient largement possibles. 

Harry n'avait pas voulu s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pourtant, dès qu'il s'était installé, entourant de ses grandes mains la boisson que Louis venait de lui payer, il s'était contenté de regarder par la grande baie vitrée de l'autre coté de la pièce comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et ce silence commencait à devenir pesant pour l'agent. 

Louis en avait profité pour l'étudier. Son visage était marqué. Il avait pris des coups assez récemment, sur la machoire, où un enorme hématome s'étendait jusque dans son cou, et au niveau des yeux, puisqu'il avait un oeil au beurre noir et une legère coupure encore bien rouge au niveau du sourcil. Mais il paraissait aussi très fatigué. Tout son corps était recourbé dans une position de lassitude, et même si Louis n'avait eu ni le temps, ni la visibilité nécessaire pour bien l'examiner lors de leur précédente rencontre, il était quasiment sûr que Harry n'avait pas été dans cet état-là. 

Il restait magnifique, bien sûr. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs et repoussés en arrière pour dégager complètement son visage. Ses yeux étaient plus verts que jamais par dessus la noirceur de ses cernes et de ses blessures. Il restait Harry. Il n'avait cependant plus rien du gamin de vingt ans, à peine sobre, qui avait fait ses premiers pas à la Direction. Sa maturité pouvait desormais se lire dans ses traits et Louis ne savait pas si c’était vraiment une bonne chose. En quelques mois, Harry avait été forcé à grandir beaucoup trop vite et cette pensée noua la gorge de Louis, car il en était en grande partie responsable. 

Après avoir laissé le silence s'installer bien trop longtemps, Louis ouvrit enfin la bouche. Son interrogation fit un peu sursauter Harry qui tourna enfin son attention vers le jeune homme.

"Tu comptes me parler ou tu m'as juste fait venir ici pour te payer un café ?"  
"Je voulais simplement que tu me payes un café"

Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, et même s'il n'atteignait pas encore ses yeux, Louis se dit que c'était déjà ca.

"Harry, je suis sérieux. C'est dangereux qu'on reste ensemble, on ne peut pas trop s'éterniser"  
"C'est dangereux pour toi ou pour moi ?" Le ton était presque sec, comme si Harry avait essayé de faire passer de l'amertume dans sa phrase, sans y parvenir.  
"Tu sais très bien que c'est ta sécurité qui est ma priorité"

Le bouclé fut supris de cette réponse, Louis pouvait le lire dans son regard, mais il ne répondit rien, préférant revenir au sujet principal.

"Est-ce que tu veux savoir où est Saïd ou pas ?"  
"Comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?"  
"Ce n'est pas la question"  
"Peut-être mais je veux quand même savoir. Est-ce que ca à un rapport avec les coups que tu as reçu ?"

Le regard de Harry se durcit, et l'espace d'un instant, Louis revit le garçon qui avait tué de sang-froid l'ambassadeur... avant de lui tirer dessus. 

"Louis, il faut que tu apprennes à arrêter de poser des questions. Je propose de te donner ce que tu recherches depuis cinq ans. Alors soit tu acceptes en gardant ta langue pour toi, soit je me casse" 

Louis n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle sevérité chez son interlocuteur. Il n'y avait plus ni douceur, ni chaleur. Juste de la froideur et de la dureté et l'agent comprit qu'il devrait mâcher chacun de ses mots s'il ne voulait pas que Harry se rebiffe complètement. 

"Très bien, je t'écoute alors"  
"J'ai simplement suivi une piste en partant des dernières informations recueillies sur Saïd. Quelqu'un... Un ami, à qui je fais confiance, m'a donné ces informations et je me suis occupé de les exploiter comme je pouvais, sans vraiment savoir si ça allait marcher. C'était plus un coup de chance qu'autre chose, mais... ouais, ça a fonctionné, c'est l'essentiel"  
"Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?"  
"Quelles sont les dernieres informations que tu as eu à propos de lui ?"  
"Hum... Une position assez floue, en Europe de l'Est, rien de vraiment précis. La Russie ou l'Ukraine peut-être"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait ?"  
"Il s'occupait de la supervision des transferts. C'est son rôle depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé enrolé dans le talibanisme"  
"Les transferts de quoi ?"  
"Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?"  
"Contente-toi de répondre. Il supervisait quels transferts ?"  
"Du matériel, des informations... et de la drogue. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à le determiner"  
"Et à qui était destiné ses transferts ? Tu le savais ça ?"  
"Oui, à l'Europe de l'Ouest, principalement"  
"Exactement"

Louis fronca les sourcils.

"Mais s'il avait joué un rôle dans un quelconque transfert en Angleterre, j'en aurais entendu parlé"  
"Apparemment non..."  
"Tu veux dire que ?"  
"Que j'ai réussi à retrouver sa trace ici, dans notre cher pays, Louis"  
"Et tu as sa position exacte ?"  
"J'ai l'adresse d'une de ses résidences"

Louis se passa une main sur le visage. Il pouvait à peine croire ce que Harry était en train de lui raconter. Saïd n'avait jamais été aussi près, et ca en paressait presque surréaliste. C'était comme si, pendant toutes ces années de recherche, il s'était peu à peu transformé en fantasme. Un but, fixé il y a tellement longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de l'achever un jour. Et maintenant, il était là, face à lui, et il osait à peine tendre la main pour l'attraper. Peut-être parce que face à lui se trouvait en fait Harry, et que Harry... Et bien Harry, c'était un autre fantasme. D'un tout autre genre. Harry c'était un rêve parti en fumée, un espoir brisé, des ailes coupées en plein vol. Et il y avait Saïd. Là, presque dans le creux de sa main, desormais. Mais il ne voyait que Harry. Pas parce qu'il était celui qui allait lui fournir sa vengeance. Mais parce qu'il était _Harry_ et qu'il était la raison pour laquelle le coeur de Louis battait beaucoup plus vite, depuis qu'il l'avait vu approché sur les docks, près d'une heure plus tôt. 

C'était Harry, et Louis aurait presque pu le prendre par la main, le faire se lever, et s'enfuir avec lui pour laisser derrière eux toute cette mascarade, ces secrets et ces manigances. Oui, Louis aurait presque pu. Presque.

"Ok. D'accord. Alors comment ça marche maintenant ?"  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?"  
"Je... Quoi ?!"  
"Harry, je me doute bien que cette information à un prix, alors dit-moi ce qu'il te faut, je te le donnerai. De l'argent ?"  
"T'as vraiment rien compris"

Avec effroi, Louis regarda Harry se lever et se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Il lui fallut à peine deux secondes pour choisir la bonne décision à suivre. Il se leva à son tour et le suivit. Il le rattrapa dans la rue adjacente au café et l'étroiteté de l'endroit leur permis de se protéger légèrement de la pluie lourde qui avait commencé à tomber sur Londres.

Louis attrapa le bouclé par le bras, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir plus loin.  
"Harry qu'est-ce qu'il te prend"  
"Je voulais t'aider Louis ! Simplement t'aider !" cria le garçon en dégageant brutalement son bras. "Mais comme toujours, tu vois ça comme une transaction. Pour toi, une action ne peut pas être spontanée ? Elle doit toujours cachée quelque chose derrière ?"  
"Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas appris à faire confiance aux gens"  
"Oui mais c'est moi Louis ! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance à moi !"  
"C'était avant que tu me tires dessus !"  
"Tu l'avais mérité !"  
"Harry !"  
"Tu m'as laissé tomber Louis ! Tu m'as laissé me débrouiller tout seul ! Et je comprends. Ca m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai réussi à comprendre. Tu m'as laissé partir, ok ! Mais je suis là maintenant, et je te propose de détruire ce qui te ronge depuis cinq ans. Je te propose d'en finir, et toi tu me balances que tu veux me donner du fric comme si j'étais ta vulgaire pute ?"  
"Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens..."  
"Et bien c'est comme ça que je l'ai pris"  
"Je suis désolé"

Harry ne répondit rien. La pluie tombait maintenant à grosses gouttes sur son visage et quelques unes de ses boucles étaient collées le long de sa tempe et de sa joue. Louis voulait tendre la main et les lui écarter. Ses doigts lui criaient presque de faire ce geste. Mais il se controla et se contenta de le dévisager.

Il paraissait tellement fragile, ici dans cette ruelle. Ses vêtements, bien trop grands commencaient à lui coller à la peau et son expression lasse et triste était revenue sur son visage. Une expression que Louis ne supportait plus de voir. 

"Je veux t'aider Louis. Je veux t'aider à trouver Saïd. Je ne veux pas simplement te donner cette adresse, je veux y aller avec toi et je ne veux rien en échange" 

Sa voix était à peine un murmure par dessus le clapotis de la pluie, et Louis se rapprocha de lui, imperceptiblement, sans pour autant oser le toucher. 

"D'accord. Ok. Je veux bien que tu m'aides"  
"Ok"  
"Ok"

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Harry le regardait à peine et Louis avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer encore et encore que tout allait bien se passer. Que tout irait bien, à la fin.

L'agent se racla bruyamment la gorge.

"Alors, hum, pour quelle destination je reserve les billets ?"

Harry releva enfin la tête pour regarder le jeune homme, abasourdi.

"Les billets ?"  
"Oui...pour... Saïd ?"  
"Mais Louis, il est ici. A Londres"

L'agent écarquilla les yeux, laissant du temps à l'information pour s'installer confortablement dans son esprit et, oui, cette journée promettait d'être mémorable.

\----------

Zayn ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un profond grognement en entendant la sonnette de la porte de son immeuble retentir dans son appartement. Merde au voisin qui avait encore dû oublier ses clefs. Il se leva en soupirant et appuya directement sur le bouton de l'interphone sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui venait de sonner. 

A peine une minute plus tard, trois coups furent frappés sur sa porte, et cette-fois ce fut la surprise, plus que la frustration, qui le forca à se relever. 

Sa surprise se décupla lorsqu'il découvrit Liam sur le pas de sa porte, avec une expression sur le visage qui montrait qu'il aurait préféré être partout plutot qu'ici. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur le sol et l'un de ses pieds jouait avec le coin du tapis immonde que Harry lui avait offert. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

Liam releva un peu la tête, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

"Salut"  
"Je t'ai posé une question"  
"Je....Je voulais voir comment... Comment tu allais"  
"Depuis quand ça t'interesse ?"

Et Zayn ferma la porte en prenant bien soin de la faire claquer. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça à quelqu'un.

Bien sûr, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Liam tape à nouveau à la porte, et Zayn l'ouvrit brutalement, faisant reculer un peu le garçon.

"Zayn, je veux juste..."

Mais le métis ne l'écouta pas. Il le poussa en arrière et sortit à son tour sur le perron, puis il ferma à nouveau la porte de son appartement, mais cette fois-ci ils en étaient tous les deux du même côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu branles putain Liam. Tu sais que je suis sous surveillance. J'ai des caméras partout dans l'appart"  
"Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que..."  
"Que quoi ?" demanda impatiemment Zayn.  
"J'ai appris. Pour Eleanor. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin un peu. J'ai entendu les bruits de couloir. Enfin, il parait qu'elle t'a fait passé un entretien assez solide"  
"Il parait oui"  
"Tu veux... Et ca va ?"

Zayn haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Liam était là, avec son air de chien battu, mais il n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour attendre qu'il begaye une réponse.

"Liam si tu es juste là pour me dire "je te l'avais bien", alors fait-le rapidement, et laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te-plait"

Ces paroles eurent à peine quitter sa bouche que Zayn les regretta immédiatemment en voyant l'air blessé qui apparut sur le visage de Liam.

Cependant, il ne s'excuserait pas.

"Zayn, je ne te dirais jamais une telle chose. Tu me prends pour quoi ?"  
"Pour quelqu'un qui laisse tomber les gens à la première difficulté"  
"Tu aurais pu te mettre à ma place aussi ! Ce n'était pas évident. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Zayn ! J'étais mort de trouille, ok ? Et pas seulement pour moi, mais surtout pour toi ! Je... je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute"

Zayn sentit sa colère le quitter peu à peu, laissant dans son sillage cette migraine qui semblait devenir permanente. Il porta ses mains à ses tempes, pour les masser un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Liam ?"  
"Je veux être là pour toi. Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile de te retrouver seul. Sans Harry. Sans personne"  
"Pourquoi maintenant Liam ?"  
"Parce que je n'ai plus peur"  
"Tu sais que si tu entres la-dedans maintenant, chacun de tes gestes sera sous surveillance ? Tu n'auras aucun répit. Ils regarderont tout Liam. Ta façon de parler, de me regarder..."  
"Je veux être ton ami Zayn. Ce qu'ils verront c'est deux amis, rien de plus"  
"Ils vont peut-être commencer à te soupconner pour Harry aussi..."  
"Je n'ai plus peur"

Son ton était determiné et direct. Comme s'il était en mission, pensa rapidement Zayn.

"Alors, entre"

\----------

"Bonjour, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il vous restait des chambres de disponible"

Le réceptionniste regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il devait avoir la mi-vingtaine, habillé dans un costume noir impeccable, des cheveux clairs qui lui tombaient en fines mêches sur le front, et une mine fatiguée que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui se tenait en retrait derrière lui et qui scrutait le hall de l'hôtel avec une sorte de curiosité et d'admiration à peine déguisée. Il portait un gros pull orange délavé, ses cheveux longs retombaient en boucles desordonnées sur ses épaules et son jean slim noir était troué aux genoux.

Le réceptionniste fronca les sourcils.

"Vous savez, Monsieur, c'est un établissement respectable. Nous n'acceptons pas ce genre de rendez-vous dans l'en-"  
"Est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres ?"

Le ton de l'homme aux yeux clairs était dur. Il devait être riche, probablement patron d'une grosse entreprise. Ou assistant du patron. Le genre de gars qui se prenait un peu trop au sérieux et qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoique ce soit. 

L'employé de l'accueil, pinca les lèvres, prêt à répliquer, quand il vit une fine liasse de billets de 50 livres glisser sous ses yeux. 

"Est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres ?" 

Le regard bleu et percant, le receptionniste pouvait aussi voir un fin sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il attrapa rapidement les billets et les cacha dans sa poche tout en se tournant vers son ordinateur. 

"Il me semble qu'il me reste-"  
"Oh, avec un lit double s'il-vous-plait", ajouta effrontément le futur client en clignant un oeil.

Le receptioniste déglutit et posa une carte électronique sur le comptoir.

"A quel nom dois-je réserver la chambre ?"

Le garçon eut l'air d'hésiter, l'espace d'un instant, avant de répondre : "Tomlinson. Louis"

"Chambre 520, 5ème étage"  
"Merci bien... oh et dernière chose, elle donne bien sur la rue juste là" demanda le client en indiquant l'entrée de l'hôtel.  
"Oui, Monsieur"  
"Parfait"

Puis le client attrapa l'autre garçon par le poignet pour le tirer vers les ascenseurs, tandis que derrière eux, le réceptionniste secouait la tête d'un air réprobateur.

\----------

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Harry se laissa directement tomber sur l'impressionant lit "king size" en écartant les bras.

"Putain, je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai dormi dans un vrai lit"

Louis, de son côté, enleva délicatement sa veste, en faisant attention à son épaule blessée. Il la déposa sur la chaise du bureau ainsi que le flingue qu'il avait apporté, puis défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et roula les manches de sa chemise, grimacant un peu lorsqu'il s'occupa du bras droit. 

Harry l'observa en silence, n'osant pas proposer son aide de peur de se faire renvoyer dans ses retranchements. Au lieu de ça, il examina ce que Louis venait de déposer sur le bureau.

"Tu avais amené un flingue ?"  
"Dois-je te rappeler comment s'est passé notre dernière rencontre ?"  
"Louis, tu penses vraiment être capable de me tirer dessus ?"  
"Tu en as bien été capable toi..."  
"On est différent"  
"Ca, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre"

Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau et Louis se demanda si tout ça vallait vraiment le coup. Si au final, cela n'allait pas empirer le semblant de relation qu'il lui restait à partager avec Harry. 

"Tu as donné ton vrai nom au réceptionniste ? Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que la Direction m'aurait repéré si j'avais utilisé mon nom d'agent. A partir du moment où il entre dans une base informatique, il remonte jusqu'à la salle des opérations"  
"Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom d'agent"  
"Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Pour toi je veux être Louis. Juste Louis"  
"D'accord, juste Louis, alors pourquoi le lit double ?" enchaina Harry en tapotant le matelas du bout des doigts, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Louis, qui releva son regard pour voir le bouclé sourire face à lui. 

L'agent se sentit rougir, et, merde, serieusement, même après tout ce temps, Harry arrivait toujours à lui faire cet effet ?

"C'était pour provoquer le receptionniste. Je le sentais un peu coincé dans ses baskets en nous voyant réserver une chambre tous les deux"  
"Oh, bien sur, je vois"  
"Uniquement pour ça"  
"Uniquement pour ça"

Louis se racla la gorge et tourna son attention vers la grande baie vitrée qui habillait tout le mur de la chambre. Il s'en rapprocha et tira le rideau pour observer la foule londonienne qui se pressait dans l'artère principale qui passait juste en dessous de l'hôtel. 

"Alors, pourquoi cet hôtel ?"

Il entendit Harry se lever et très vite, il sentit sa présence juste à ses côtés, son épaule, bien plus proche que nécessaire contre la sienne.

"Parce que... tu vois l'immeuble juste en face ? Assez grand, rénové, facade grise pâle ?"  
"Oui"  
"Et bien c'est là, qu'habite Saïd"

\---------- 

Dire que l'après-midi avait été longue et génante aurait été un euphémise. Ni Zayn, ni Liam n'avait osé décrocher un mot à l'autre, se contentant de regarder silencieusement la télé en espérant peut-être qu'un sujet de conversation tomberait miraculeusement du ciel. 

Zayn ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, pour être franc. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche. Et maintenant, il se pointait comme une fleur chez lui, parfaitement conscient que le moindre de leurs faits et gestes serait scrupuleusement observé par la Direction. Quel était donc l'intêret de cette visite ?

Aussi, après qu'une énième rediffusion de Friends fut terminée, Zayn se trouva presque soulagé de voir Liam se lever et s'étirer. Il eut du mal à détourner son regard de la fine bande de peau que le mouvement avait laissé découvrir au dessus de son caleçon, mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Le garçon annonca sans grande surprise qu’il devait partir et Zayn le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte.

“Ca m’a fait plaisir de te voir Zayn, vraiment”

Le métis ne préféra pas faire remarquer au jeune homme qu’ils avaient à peine parler. Il devait avouer que la seule présence de Liam avait suffit à l’apaiser plus qu’il ne l’avait été ces derniers jours. Il avait presque pu ignorer la présence pesante et irritante des caméras de surveillance et sa migraine avait quasiment disparu. 

Zayn n’avait jamais aimé dépendre de quelqu’un d’autre mais même lui n’arrivait pas à ignorer l’effet que Liam pouvait avoir sur lui. C’était un simple après-midi, durant lequel il ne s’était rien passé, où ils n’avaient pas discuté, où ils étaient juste resté _ensemble_ et cela avait suffit à Zayn pour se sentir tellement mieux. Et c’était presque effrayant pour lui, de faire cette constatation. 

C’est pour cela qu’il fut un peu soulagé de voir partir Liam mais qu’il fut d’autant plus surpris quand ce fut ce dernier, cette fois-ci, qui le tira en avant pour l’amener dans le couloir de l’immeuble et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils se retrouvaient bien trop proches, tout d’un coup, le corps de Liam à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et Zayn recula un peu pour être sûr de ne pas faire de conneries, comme lui sauter littéralement dessus par exemple. 

“Zayn, je voulais juste te dire que, si jamais ça ne va pas. Si tu as besoin de t’éloigner de toute cette pression, si tu veux juste te changer les idées, ou simplement ne pas regarder une série tout seul, sache que je suis là. Tu peux venir chez moi, tu sais. Ou je peux revenir. Tu n’auras qu’à m’appeler d’accord ? Juste. Voila. Je voulais que tu saches que j’étais là. Maintenant”  
“Liam… Liam c’est vraiment gentil, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi _maintenant_ ”  
“Tu m’as manqué Zayn… C’est tout. Il n’y a rien à dire d’autre. Tu me manques. Et je veux être là pour t’aider si tu as besoin”  
“Et la Direction ? Et les puces ?”  
“Ils viennent de nous voir passer une après-midi tous les deux sans que rien de spécial ne se passe. Je suis sûr qu’ils ne se poseront pas plus de questions”  
“Liam, tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas retomber la-dedans, juste pour que tu t’enfuies à nouveau”  
“Je te propose juste d’être là Zayn. C’est tout ce que je peux te promettre. Et ça, oui, c’est une certitude”

Zayn le dévisagea, cherchant une quelconque face cachée derrière tout ça, un piège, une fissure, qui laissait penser que ce n’était qu’un masque. Mais il ne trouva rien. Juste ce visage, parfois dur et toujours professionnel qui ne montrait rien de plus que ce qu’il y avait à voir. 

Si Liam devait lui mentir, il le ferait très bien, Zayn en était conscient. Mais il était aussi conscient de leur proximité, et du battement de son coeur, et de la tâche dans le cou de Liam, et de ses cils, longs et fins, et de ses mains, qu’il crevait d’envie d’enfermer dans les siennes. Il était conscient de chaque petit détail qui composait le jeune homme. Et c’était assez pour qu’il prenne la décision de lui faire confiance.

Et si le sourire que lui offrit Liam, lorsqu’ils se dirent au revoir, accéléra un peu plus son rythme cardiaque, et bien, encore une fois, personne n’avait besoin de le savoir. 

\--------

Louis ne pouvait pas y croire. Traversant la pièce de long en large, il ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux ou sur le visage, s'arrêtant parfois pour expirer le trop plein d'air qu'il retenait inconsciemment dans ses poumons. 

"Louis ?"

En voyant Louis se mettre dans cet état, Harry s'était rassis le lit, attendant qu'il se calme, avec un air concerné.

"Lou ?"  
"Il est là, Harry ! Il est juste là, à quelques mètres. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire"  
"Louis, je t'ai dit qu'il vivait ici, pas qu'il était forcement là"  
"Et s'il y était. S'il était tranquillement installé dans son canapé, à regarder un match de foot, tandis que moi je... putain !"

Le poing serré de Louis vint s'écraser sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd, et Harry se leva instantanément en voyant une telle colère briller dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il attrapa sa main, qui reposait maintenant à plat sur le bureau et la serra pour le forcer à le regarder, puis il le tourna vers lui en posant gentiment son autre main sur son épaule.

"Louis..."  
"Il m'a détruit Harry. Il a fait exploser la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde juste sous mes yeux et ça m'a complètement détruit. Je vois à peine son visage maintenant. Je ne me souviens plus de sa voix, ni de ses yeux. Je ne me rappelle même plus de la façon dont elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne me rappelle plus d'elle parce qu'il m'a tout pris. Même son souvenir"  
"Je sais Louis, je sais"

La main de Harry vint se poser sur sa joue, et ce fut comme un choc électrique pour Louis. Harry ne l'avait plus touché ainsi depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis ce dernier baiser, à la Direction. Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé partir en pensant que ce serait la meilleure décision pour lui.

"Harry, je... je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ perdre... quelqu'un... que... je ne veux plus Harry"  
"Je sais Lou"

Et Harry le prit dans ses bras, délicatement et doucement, pour ne pas le briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et resserra légèrement son étreinte en sentant le bras valide de Louis encercler sa taille et enfermer un bout de son pull dans son poing. 

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans parler, juste le souffle de l'un contre le cou de l'autre pour le rassurer, et Harry s'accorda le droit de penser rapidement qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en sécurité depuis son départ de l'agence. Et le fait que ce soit dans les bras de Louis avait bien sûr tout à voir là dedans. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et relâcha le garçon, de peur que ses pensées ne partent trop loin. Les yeux de Louis brillaient toujours, mais son visage semblait plus calme et posé.

"On va l'avoir Louis. Il est juste là. Ce sera bientôt fini"

Louis acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et s'éloigna un peu plus du bouclé pour se rapprocher à nouveau de la fenêtre. 

Il resta silencieux quelques instants et Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était beau, éclairé par la lumière décroissante du soleil qui se couchait et qui venait mettre en valeur les angles parfaits de son visage et la clarté stupéfiante de ses yeux rougis. 

Finalement, il parla, d'une voix un peu éraillée par l'émotion.

"Ok, alors quel est le plan ?"

\----------

Attendre. C'était ça le plan de Harry. Juste attendre. C'était un plan un peu stupide, si on avait demandé l'avis de Louis. En fait, si on avait demandé l'avis de Louis, il aurait répondu qu'il suffisait d'entrer dans le bâtiment, de trouver Saïd et de lui faire exploser la tête.

 _Ça_ c'était un bon plan.

Un poil plus dangereux peut-être. 

Sauf que c'était Harry qui avait trouvé Saïd, et d'après lui cela lui donnait le droit de choisir de la marche à suivre. Et qu'apparemment, il n'était pas fan du côté "kamikaze" du plan de Louis.

Donc attendre ce serait.

Ils avaient donc passé la soirée à attendre. Puis la nuit, maintenant. Ils avaient decidé de se relayer afin que l'un des deux puisse gagner quelques heures de sommeil, tandis que l'autre continuait de surveiller l'immeuble d'en face. 

Il avait 5 étages, les deux premiers étant des bureaux, d'après Harry, et les trois derniers un énorme appartement dans lequel Saïd vivrait avec des collaborateurs. Tous les volets de ces trois étages étaient fermés et à part surveiller les entrées et sorties de l'immeuble, il n'y avait pas grand chose que Louis pouvait faire de plus.

Et c'était ENNUYEUX. A mourir. Sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr. 

Louis aurait dû réveiller Harry il y a plus de trente minutes pour qu'il prenne sa place, mais malgré son ennui et ses bâillements répétitifs, il n'avait pas le coeur de réveiller le garçon qui dormait paisiblement au milieu du grand lit, la tête enfoncée dans une montagne d'oreillers.

Il semblait paisible, pour une fois, sans cette éternelle ombre qui voilait ses yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient enfin détendus et il paraissait tellement plus jeune. Presque un enfant. 

Non, Louis n'avait vraiment pas le coeur de le réveiller. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 3H34. Il pourrait encore tenir une bonne heure à ce rythme, et peut-être même toute la nuit si Harry ne se réveillait pas avant. Il avait la motivation pour. Harry avait déjà effectué une bonne partie du travail en trouvant l'adresse et Louis lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, il méritait donc bien un peu de repos.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter tous les deux. Louis voulait lui demander où est-ce qu'il avait vécu pendant tout ce temps, ou du moins s'il avait eu un endroit où s'abriter pour dormir. Il se doutait que sa vie n'avait pas dû être facile ces dernières semaines, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement et pourtant... Pourtant Harry avait quand même trouvé le moyen de s'immiscer à nouveau dans sa vie pour _l'aider_. Il était exténué. Il avait maigri, et il avait pris de nombreux coups. Il avait dû gérer la perte de sa mère et de sa soeur. Pourtant il était là. Et il ne demandait rien en échange. Et jamais, jamais Louis ne s'était senti aussi important pour quelqu'un. 

Bien trop important. 

Car il était un poids pour Harry. Il l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Il l'empêchait de vivre. Il n'était qu'un putain de poids accroché à ses chaussures, qui le rendait de plus en plus faible à chaque nouveau pas. Jusqu'à quand ? Un jour, Louis devrait trouver le courage de briser complètement cette chaîne. Parce qu'il savait que Harry ne le ferait jamais. Harry avec son coeur d'ange. Ce serait à Louis de le faire, s'il voulait que Harry continue à vivre. Et plus il regardait l'immeuble en face, plus il se disait qu'il contenait peut-être la personne qui mettrait fin à tout ça.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent avec que Harry ne se réveille. Il était près de cinq heures, et Louis n'avait toujours vu aucun mouvement du côté de l'appartement d'en face. Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, peut-être même qu'il somnolait un peu, et il sursauta quand Harry posa une main sur son épaule. 

"Toujours rien ?"  
"Non", répondit-il en levant les yeux vers lui.  
"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Ton tour est fini depuis longtemps"  
"Je préférais te laisser dormir"  
"Je suis réveillé maintenant, tu peux aller te coucher un peu si tu veux"

Louis secoua la tête, négativement.

"Je ne suis pas fatigué. Toi retournes-y"  
"Non. Je vais faire du thé"

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains et en passa une à Louis qui le remercia avec un mince sourire.

Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs regards rivés sur la rue. Tout était calme dehors, et aucun son ne passait pas les grosses fenêtres de l'hôtel.

"Tu crois qu'il est là ?" chuchota finalement Harry.  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pense qu'on le saura demain, maintenant"  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu le vois ? Tu le descends ? Tu le suis ? Tu voudras lui parler ?"

Louis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question, pour à nouveau secouer la tête.

"Non, si je le vois, je lui plante directement une balle dans la tête. Fin de l'histoire"  
"Tu ne préférerais pas que je le fasse ?"

L'agent tourna sa tête vers le bouclé et fut surpris de voir un léger rictus sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu endormis, et ses cheveux complètement aplatis sur le côté où il avait dormi. Il était adorable et Louis se frappa mentalement pour s'empêcher de le dire tout haut.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"  
"Tu sais bien, je suis meilleur que toi en tir"

Un petit rire s'échappa de Louis.

"Harry, sans vouloir te vexer tu es nul en tir. Tu l'as toujours été. A l'agence tu étais vraiment mauvais"  
"Je me suis amélioré tu sais, entre temps"  
"Peut-être mais tu es loin d'être meilleur que moi"

La main de Harry vint à nouveau se poser sur l'épaule de l'agent et Louis sentit soudain deux doigts effleurer l'endroit exacte où la balle l'avait atteint, une pression qui aurait à peine été perceptible si l'emplacement n'avait pas été encore si sensible. Il frissonna tandis que Harry soutenait son regard. 

"Juste au dessus, c'est la clavicule et juste en dessous c'est l'acromion. La balle est venue se loger entre les deux os en évitant le ligament. Elle a probablement traversé un muscle et c'est de là que vient ta douleur"

Louis ferma les yeux lorsque la main de Harry glissa de son épaule jusqu'à son omoplate. 

"La balle est allée se loger exactement à l'endroit que j'ai visé Louis. Là où elle causerait le moins de dégat possible"  
"Ça fait quand même un mal de chien, Harry"  
"Je ne m'en excuserais pas, j’ai fait ça pour t’aider"  
"Je sais"

La main de Harry se retira et la peau de Louis lui paru tout de suite beaucoup plus froide.

"Je suis un très bon viseur Louis"  
"Je sais. Mais c'est quand même à moi de tirer cette balle"  
"Je sais"

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau ett Louis était quasiment sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais pu détourner le sien si Harry n'en n'avait pas prit l'initiative, reportant entièrement son attention sur l'immeuble d'en face.

"Harry ?"  
"Mmhh ?"  
"Où est-ce que tu as vécu tout ce temps ? Enfin, tu... n'étais pas dehors, hein ? Tu avais un endroit où dormir ?"  
"Oui, j'avais un endroit où dormir"  
"Je suis désolé Harry. Pour tout"  
"Moi aussi"  
"Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera apr-"  
"Louis ! Regarde !"

Un homme était en train de sortir de l'immeuble. Un homme, vêtu d'un grand duffle-coat noir, sortait de l'immeuble à cinq heures du matin, son téléphone accroché à l'oreille. A cinq heures du matin. Et la coïncidence était bien trop belle pour être ignorée. 

Louis se leva d'un bond et Harry fit de même.

"Ce n'est pas..." commenca le bouclé.  
"Non. Non ce n'est pas lui. Mais très honnêtement Harry, j'en ai ma claque d'attendre" finit l'ainé, qui traversa la pièce pour attraper sa veste et son pistolet. 

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour regarder Harry qui était resté près de la fenêtre pour regarder l'homme qui était en train de continuer son chemin dans la rue, toujours plongé dans une conversation téléphonique qui paraissait assez animée.

"Harry, tu n'es pas... tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais. Tu peux... enfin, je ne t'oblige à rien, tu as déjà fait énormément, et si ça se trouve, cet homme n’a aucun rapport avec Saïd"  
"Arrête de dire des conneries Louis, bien sûr que je viens"

Et Louis put à peine retenir son soupir de soulagement.

\----------

Zayn se réveilla en sursaut, son coeur battant à la chamade et un martèlement incessant dans son crâne. 

Il avait révait. Encore. D'Elle, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était jamais clair. Ce n'était jamais précis. Et ce n'était jamais _assez_.

Dans ses rêves, il retournait dans cette pièce. Cette pièce blanche, clinique et répugnante. Il la voyait sourire, en face de lui. Puis la brume arrivait. Lentement. Grise et opressante, elle envahissait toute la pièce pour capturer tout l'oxygène qu'elle contenait. Et Zayn ne voyait que son sourire, ses dents blanches, qui se distinguaient dans l'épais brouillard. Puis il se retrouvait sur le sol, suffocant, sans aucun moyen de respirer à nouveau.

Et c'était là qu'il se réveillait. Il ne restait jamais assez longtemps "conscient" dans son rêve pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Pour voir ce que Eleanor faisait. Elle n'avait tout de même pas sourit pendant tout leur entretien ? C'était stupide. Et frustrant. 

Zayn se redressa et poussa un grognement dans ses mains. 

Il sortit de son lit, et posa une main sur son armoire pour combattre les étourdissements qui accompagnaient toujours une levée trop brutale en position verticale. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de pouvoir tenir debout tout seul, il passa dans son salon et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Il devait être à peine 8h, mais pour la première fois en 72h, il ressentait ce besoin irrépressible de sortir dehors. De _respirer_. 

Il enfila rapidement quelques affaires chaudes, et sortit dans le froid londonien qui vint immédiatement lui mordre les joues. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas encore neigé sur la capitale, mais cela ne serrait tarder, et ça avait toujours été la période de l'année que Zayn préférait. Il savait que ce serait différent cette année. Tout était différent maintenant. Toutes les personnes qui avaient été dans sa vie l'année dernière avait été remplacé par d'autres aujourd'hui, presque aussi importantes. Et il ferait tout pour les garder, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne veuillent plus de lui à leur tour.

C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Il s'accrochait aux gens. Fort. Et pour longtemps. Il s'accrochait à des personnes et il leur donnait tout ce dont il était capable et tout ce qu'il possédait. Il se battait pour elles, il les protégeait. Au point d'aller trop loin. Toujours trop loin. Et ces personnes finissaient par se détacher de lui. Doucement ou brutalement cela dépendait. Mais c'était inévitable. 

Zayn était l'une de ces personnes qui donnait bien plus qu'elle ne recevait et qui, en grandissant, avait appris à s'y habituer. Au point qu'il sache maintenant regarder les gens partir sans cligner des yeux.

Ça faisait mal, au début. Quand il était encore jeune, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis l'habitude avait remplacé la surprise et les questionnements. Et il savait qu'à chaque nouvelle personne à laquelle il s'attacherait, suivrait un départ. Ça l'avait rendu plus cynique et amer sur sa façon de voir la vie, mais lui, il voyait plus ça comme de la lucidité.

Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment au pied d'un immeuble auquel il ne pensait jamais avoir l'autorisation d'entrer. Mais il était là maintenant, alors autant tenter sa chance. Et même si lui ne l’avouerait jamais, son subconscient savait très bien que ça avait été sa destination finale, dès qu’il avait eu quitté l'atmosphère oppressante de son appartement.

_Trop. Toujours trop._

Il monta rapidement jusqu'au bon étage et frappa quelques coups à la porte, avant de se reculer un peu, nerveux.

Il eut de nombreuses secondes pour faire la liste de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans cette petite visite surprise. Il était tôt, bien trop tôt. Il se pointait sans prévenir. Il portait un vieux jogging. Il n'était pas lavé, ni coiffé. 

Mais merde, tout cela fut bien vite oublié quand Liam ouvrit la porte et que la surprise initiale se transforma bien vite en un grand sourire qui vint éclairer tout son visage.

"Zayn ! Je t'en prie, entre"

Et bien sûr que Zayn entra.

\----------

Prendre un homme en filature était quelque chose que Harry n’avait vu que dans les films. S’il était resté un peu plus longtemps à la Direction, peut-être que l’une de ses missions l’aurait amené à le faire. Mais ses relations avec l’agence ne s’étaient pas assez bien finies pour qu’il leur demande un stage de pistage de toute façon..

Du coup, il dut s’en remettre aux instructions de Louis qui n’étaient principalement qu’une succession d’ordres contradictoires. “Baisse-toi”, “Avance”, “Ne bouge plus”, “Derrière la voiture grise”, “Enfin, pourquoi tu es aussi grand !” et, ok, merci beaucoup Louis, très utile, vraiment. 

Harry finit par lui dire de se taire et l’agent s’exécuta, à sa plus grande surprise. Il voyait bien qu’il n’était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Il était bien trop agité et ses gestes étaient brusques et spontanés. Il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus, c’était évident, et c’était l’une des choses contre laquelle Harry avait été le plus mis en garde lors de sa préparation aux missions, pendant sa formation à la DIrection. On devait garder le contrôle total sur tout notre corps et rester imperturbable quoiqu’il arrive. 

Ce qui était à peu près tout le contraire de ce que Louis était en train de faire. 

“Louis, calme-toi bon dieu, tu vas nous faire repérer”

L’homme qu’ils suivaient était à une centaine de mètres devant eux et toujours plongé dans sa conversation téléphonique, de ce fait les élucubrations de Louis pouvaient passer plus facilement inaperçues, heureusement. Harry ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets, attendant le moment où le châtain perdrait complètement le contrôle et se jetterait sur l’inconnu, sans même attendre de savoir s’il avait réellement un rapport avec Saïd

Il sautait de voiture en voiture, faisant des demi-tours sur lui-même pour regarder si personne ne les suivait, attrapant constamment Harry par le poignet pour le forcer à s’arrêter ou à se baisser et murmurant parfois des paroles qui n’avaient aucun sens. 

Finalement, Harry décida de prendre complètement le contrôle de la situation lorsqu’il remarqua que Louis tremblait à côté de lui. Et même s’il faisait particulièrement froid à cette heure si matinale, Harry savait que c’était uniquement la nervosité qui provoquait cette réaction chez le jeune homme. 

Il l’attrapa par la main, notant au passage que ses doigts étaient glacés et l’emmena dans une rue perpendiculaire à l’artère principale qu’ils suivaient depuis plus de dix minutes. Louis poussa un petit cri en voyant Harry le détourner du chemin avant qu’il ne le plaque contre le mur pour l’empêcher de partir. 

“Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fiches bon dieu !”  
“Louis ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Tu ne peux pas continuer dans cet état. On dirait que tu es en pleine crise de nerfs”  
“Je vais très bien !”  
“Non ! Regardes-toi ! Tu trembles, et tu es tout pâle. Louis, je ne te laisserai pas aller là-bas si c’est pour que tu fasses une connerie. Il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits, sinon ça ne pourra que mal finir”  
“Je m’en fous, Harry ! Laisse-moi partir”

Le garçon commenca à se débattre et Harry dut coller son corps au sien pour l’empêcher de bouger sans avoir à le tenir par les épaules. 

“Louis, arrêtes !”  
“On va le perdre de vue Harry ! On va le perdre putain, laisse-moi partir !”  
“Non”

Harry tenait fermement ses deux poignets contre le mur et tout son corps faisait barrage pour que Louis cesse de bouger. 

“Harry, je te jure que si tu ne me laisses pas partir…”  
“Ca ne sert à rien d’y aller dans cet état Louis”

Une dernière fois, Louis essaya de se dégager en repoussant Harry avec toutes les forces qu’il lui restait, mais il était bien trop faible, et il ne réussit qu’à réveiller brutalement une douleur aiguë dans son épaule qui le fit gémir. 

“Louis…”

Il s’arrêta de bouger complètement, ferma les yeux, et laissa tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de Harry, quelques mêches de ses cheveux allant caresser sa clavicule.  
“Harry, s’il-te-plait”

Harry détestait le voir ainsi. Si fatigué psychologiquement qu’il arrivait à peine à se battre et préférait cacher son visage. 

La décision fut vite prise dans la tête du bouclé. La mission devait quand même se finir. Il fallait trouver Saïd et l’éliminer. Mais Louis, lui, ne devait pas continuer. Harry allait le ramener à l’hotel, le forcer à se coucher peut-être, et il attendrait qu’un autre indice tombe de l’immeuble. Il essaierait peut-être de s’y introduire la nuit prochaine, si rien ne se passait dans la journée. Mais Louis devait rester hors-jeu. Il n’aurait jamais dû le prévenir avant d’avoir trouvé Saïd. Ca avait fait ressurgir bien trop d’émotions dans la tête du jeune homme qu’il n’arrivait, de toute évidence, pas à assumer. 

Il relacha les poignets de Louis pour faire lentement remonter ses mains jusqu’à sa tête. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il sentit le garçon soupirer contre son cou. 

Puis, Louis releva lentement la tête, et ils étaient si proches. Tellement proches.

Et il allait l’embrassait. Harry en été persuadé. Parce que Louis avait ses yeux rivés sur ses lèvres et Harry voulait _tellement_ qu’il l’embrasse. Tellement qu’il prit ses désirs pour une réalité. 

Et une seconde sa bouche était à quelque centimètres de celle de Louis puis la suivante, le châtain lui murmurait “je suis désolé” avant de lui donner un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire. Harry tomba à terre et le coup avait été si fort qu’il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

Il se releva précipitamment mais quand il rejoignit l’avenue principale, Louis avait déjà disparu et l’inconnu aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous souvenez de ce jour où j'ai réussi à finir un chapitre sans suspens ?  
> Ouais, moi non plus...


	24. So when the party's over, you suddenly get colder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii !!
> 
> Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud ! Confession du soir : c'était le chapitre que j'avais le plus hâte d'écrire depuis le tout début de la fiction, et bon comme d'habitude ça rend beaucoup mieux dans ma tête, mais j'ai quand même adoré l'écrire.   
> J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, c'est une peu un ascenseur émotionnel alors, je sais pas, accrochez-vous ?  
> Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, malgré le fait que je ne trouve le temps de poster qu'une fois par mois (et, on n'est pas encore le 14, hein !). Merci pour vos messages ici ou sur Twitter, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.
> 
> Et juste, oui un grand merci collectif et général, pour tout :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture, et j'espère réellement qu'il vous plaira. 
> 
> xx - Julie

De toutes les décisions que Harry avait pu prendre dans sa vie, il devait bien avouer que _celle-ci_ n'avait peut-être pas été sa plus intelligente. 

Bien sûr, il avait essayé de braquer une pharmacie un jour, et ça n'avait pas super bien marché, aussi. Mais là. Là il avait fort. 

Parce que sur une échelle de stupidité, s'enfermer soi-même dans le coffre d'une voiture devait tout de même arriver assez haut. Juste à côté de balancer sa propre télé par la fenêtre et se faire tatouer un papillon sur le ventre sans doute. 

Donc le coffre d'une voiture alors. Sur le coup, ça n'avait pas paru aussi bête. Après être passé en quelques secondes d'un beau garçon, un peu tremblant contre lui, à une douleur lancinante dans la mâchoire, il s'était retrouvé seul dans les rues de la capitale sans ne savoir vraiment quoi faire. 

Après un rapide débat interne, il avait décidé de continuer le long de l'avenue où ils avaient suivi leur inconnu. Parce que c'était pour Louis, et que pour Louis, il essaierait une dernière fois. Il avait essayé de ne pas en profiter pour passer en revue tous les échecs qui s'étaient accumulés au cours de sa vie ses derniers mois. Le braquage, la Division, sa mère et sa sœur, et maintenant lui...

Et merde, tout ça était tellement injuste. Parce qu'il essayait. Il essayait vraiment. Mais ce n'était jamais assez apparemment. Et il commençait à se demander s'il y arriverait un jour. S'il parviendrait à sortir de tout ça. À voir le bout de ce cauchemar. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il savait qu'un jour tout allait remonter à la surface pour exploser. 

Il avait laissé ses échecs de côté pendant très longtemps, les laissant vivre en lui uniquement quand il dormait, peuplant ses rêves d'images qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à revivre. Un simple sourire, une odeur, des doigts un peu froids sur sa peau.... Des petites sensations qui ne lui rappelaient que trop bien qu'elles n'étaient plus réelles, et qu'elles ne le seraient jamais. Tout cela se passait pendant la nuit. Et le jour, il oubliait. Pour continuer d'avancer. 

Cet échec là était un de plus, peut-être celui de trop même, mais pour Louis, il essaierait donc une dernière fois. 

Juste une dernière fois. 

Et s'il devait encore lui tirer dessus pour lui sauver la vie, il le ferait. Sa blessure devait à peine avoir cicatrisée, il ne sentirait trois fois rien. Une petite démangeaison tout au plus. 

Continuer son chemin alors. Ça avait été le plan initial. 

Mais tout cela avait bien vite été ridicule à ses yeux. L'homme qu'il cherchait pouvait avoir quitté l'avenue à chaque croisement. Il avait pu s'enfoncer dans les rues de Londres à chaque tournant. Louis aussi, pouvait être n'importe où. Rentré à l'hôtel, chez lui ou à la Direction. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce qui pourrait se passer si Louis avait retrouvé Saïd seul. Il préférait se dire qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se faire une tasse de thé et essayer de gagner quelques heures de sommeil avant de retourner bosser à l'agence. Son cerveau était un putain d'utopiste, de toute évidence... Il aurait presque pu rire de ses pensées absurdes, ici, en plein milieu de la rue, tel un demeuré désespéré par la situation, s'il n'était pas tombé nez à nez avec l'inconnu. Juste là, en face de lui. Grand, légèrement dégarni, son visage à moitié caché par l'obscurité et son grand manteau projetant une ombre inquiétante sur le trottoir. Appuyé contre une grosse berline noire, les bras croisés, il était en pleine discussion avec un deuxième homme, beaucoup plus petit.

Puis tout c'était passé très vite. Harry s'était caché derrière la voiture, accroupi contre la porte du coffre. Après une courte discussion de laquelle Harry n'avait pu identifier que quelques mots confus, le premier homme était entré dans l'immeuble juste en face, et le deuxième était monté dans la voiture pour la démarrer. Le bouclé avait eu un bref instant de panique en imaginant le véhicule partir pour le laisser planter là, accroupi sur la chaussée. Ou si elle décidait de tester sa marche arrière. 

Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas eu _énormément_ de temps pour réfléchir. Et il venait de passer sa deuxième nuit blanche en trois jours. Et il venait de se faire frapper par Louis. Alors oui, son plan n'avait pas été parfait. 

Et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il _savait_ que cette stupide BMW l'amènerait jusqu'au bout de ce putain de tunnel dans lequel il s'était perdu il y a bien trop longtemps. Alors il avait sorti son flingue, s'était penché légèrement sur la droite de la voiture, et avait visé les deux poubelles qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la route, dans l'angle de deux rues, et qui n'avaient en soi, rien demander à personne. 

Il avait un peu sous-estimé le bruit que pouvait faire l'impact de deux balles sur des poubelles en fer. Mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté puisqu'en deux secondes, le chauffeur était hors de la voiture, pistolet en main, et se dirigeait vers les poubelles, la démarche aussi assurée qu'une gazelle qui traverserait une meute de lions endormis. Et les deux secondes suivantes, Harry avait ouvert le coffre pour se jeter littéralement dedans et le refermer d'un coup sec. 

Et voilà où il en était maintenant. 

Parce que ce ne fut qu'une fois le coffre refermé, l'habitacle complètement plongé dans le noir, que sa conscience, cette petite maligne un peu tardive, lui glissa à l'oreille, que c'était très rare, un coffre qui s'ouvrait _de l'intérieur_

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il entendit des bruits de pas, des portières s'ouvrir et se refermer, et qu'il sentit la voiture bouger, qu'il se dit que peut-être, juste _peut-être_ tout cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Saïd.

\----------

Harry était l'homme le plus stupide au monde. Le roi des abrutis. Au pays des idiots. 

Parce que Louis l'avait vu faire. Et il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry venait de faire ça, comme le premier novice qui débarquerait tout droit de la planète Saturne. 

Il s'était enfermé dans le coffre. Non, mieux ! Il s'était _emprisonné_ lui-même dans le coffre. Si la voiture n'était pas déjà loin, Louis serait allé l'attraper par les bouclettes pour le ramener de force à la Direction et lui ré-apprendre le B.A-BA du bon agent. Il serait peut-être même allé lui acheter le livre "Être agent pour les nuls", en lui faisant apprendre par coeur le chapitre sur l'organisation de mission en état d'urgence. Parce que de toute évidence, il lui manquait certains acquis. 

Et merde. Merde, merde, merde. La situation était grave maintenant. Parce que les quatre hommes qu'il avait vu monter dans la voiture pouvaient remarquer sa présence à tout moment. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'hommes qui seraient extrêmement ravis de se rendre compte qu'ils trimballaient un passager clandestin. 

Louis n'avait pas pu agir. Il avait essayé d'arrêter Harry. Mais il était à peine sorti de sa cachette que le garçon avait sorti son pistolet pour tirer sur deux innocentes poubelles. Et il avait juste eu à cligner des yeux pour voir Harry refermer le coffre de la voiture. Et le temps qu'il comprenne ce que cet imbécile venait de faire, le chauffeur était revenu, téléphone en main, et à peine une minute plus tard, les trois autres hommes étaient sortis de l’immeuble. 

L'inconnu qu'ils avaient suivi dans la rue. Un autre, qui lui semblait familier, grand, sec et barbu, sans pouvoir replacer son visage.

Et Saïd. 

Louis n'allait pas se mentir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme coup dans la poitrine en le revoyant. Un coup qui se serait accroché à son cœur, l'aurait découpé en trois ou quatre morceaux et serait ressorti, l'air de rien. Ça avait fait mal, donc. 

Mais malgré ça, il ne pensait qu'à Harry. Harry qui venait de s'enfermer dans une voiture avec quatre hommes probablement très dangereux. Harry qui venait de faire ça pour lui. Encore une fois, il risquait sa vie pour Louis. Il s'exposait bêtement, au point d'en perdre l'esprit, pour exécuter une revanche qui n'était nullement la sienne. Et Louis ne voulait même pas penser au pourquoi de toutes ces actions.

Il avait ensuite regardé la voiture partir. 

Bien sûr, la grande différence entre lui et Harry était que lui n'était plus un novice sur le terrain. Peu importe l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, et même s'il pouvait encore sentir ses doigts trembler, il ne laisserait jamais ses émotions mettre une mission en péril. C'était comme si, au fil des années, il avait réussi à déconnecter suffisamment ces deux parties de son cerveau pour que ses pensées ne rentrent jamais en contact avec ses émotions lors d'une action. 

Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé l'inconnu, quelques minutes avant Harry, appuyé contre la voiture, il avait eu ce premier même réflexe de se cacher derrière elle lui aussi. Sauf qu'en se cachant, il avait aussi glissé un petit émetteur GPS juste en dessous. Puis il s'était rapidement éloigné du véhicule, au cas ou l'un des deux hommes déciderait d'en faire le tour. 

La voiture de Saïd était à peine partie qu'il vit un taxi jaune débouler dans la rue. Toujours prévoir un moyen de locomotion de secours. Ça devait probablement être dans le bouquin, ça. 

Il monta dans le véhicule, et le chauffeur se tourna vers lui, sans doute pour jauger le taux d'alcool que son client avait dans le sang. Surprise, il ne ramassait pas un ivrogne dépressif pour une fois, mais un garçon un peu pâlichon en costume froissé. 

"Où est-ce que je vous amène monsieur ?" 

Louis lui tendit son téléphone, où une carte géographique s'affichait et sur laquelle un petit point rouge avançait rapidement sur l'écran. 

"Suivez simplement le point rouge ?" 

\----------

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié en fait. Une fois l'adrénaline du moment retombée, il avait pu se rendre compte à quel point il s'était mis dans une situation de faiblesse. C'était le pire scénario qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir les actions de ses adversaires. S'ils se décidaient à ouvrir le coffre, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il pourrait peut-être avoir un homme, celui qui ouvrirait le coffre, parce qu'il lui restait l'élément de surprise. Mais pas tous. Il entendait leur voix. Ils étaient trois. Plus le chauffeur. Quatre hommes. Quatre contre un, inutile de faire le calcul. 

Ils avaient dû rouler plus d'une heure. Avaient-ils quitté Londres maintenant ? Super, ça serait sûrement plus facile pour eux de cacher son corps... Sa position était inconfortable. Il était allongé mais le coffre était bien trop petit pour qu'il puisse étendre la totalité de son long corps. Ses deux jambes étaient repliées dans des angles impossibles et sa tête butait contre le côté de l'habitacle à chaque tournant pris un peu trop rapidement. Il sentait quelque chose de dur contre sa tempe droite, comme une petite boite noire accrochée au plafond. L'ampoule peut-être ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, le noir était total. Il commençait à avoir faim aussi, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. 

Son coeur commença à s'emballer lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'immobiliser. Et voilà. Tout allait se passer ici. Soit ils ouvraient le coffre, soit ils continuaient leur chemin, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Même s'ils ne le découvraient pas maintenant, ça allait forcément arriver. 

Ou peut-être qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas ? Peut-être qu'il allait rester coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de soif et de faim. Tout ce bordel pour finalement mourir enfermer dans le coffre d'une voiture, c'était quand même bien con.

Les portières claquèrent et il osait à peine respirer. Puis du silence. Encore et encore. Un silence oppressant. C'était comme s'il pouvait les sentir juste là, le sourire aux lèvres, à attendre que ses nerfs craquent avant de se décider à ouvrir ce putain de coffre pour lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Il sentait des yeux sur lui un peu partout. Qui l'observaient dans sa position étrange. Il n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, mais l'angoisse était bien trop grande. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il allait crier. Voilà, ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait crier, et ils le trouveraient et ils le tueraient, mais au moins il ne serait plus coincé dans cette foutue bagnole. 

Il était tellement pris dans son accès de panique qu'il ne remarqua pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Deux pieds crissant sur le gravier. Puis des coups sur le coffre. Des tous petits coups. 

Harry ne respirait plus. Harry ne pensait plus. 

Quelqu'un grattait contre le coffre. Harry n'arrivait même pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce qu'il devait crier maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas bouger ?

Puis ce fut la lumière. Blanche et aveuglante. Quelqu'un venait enfin d'ouvrir le coffre et un tel choc chromatique avait dû lui brûler les rétines parce qu'il aurait pu jurer que cette personne n'était autre que Louis. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire disparaître les petites étoiles qui se baladaient encore ici et là devant ses yeux et... oui, oui c'était bien Louis. Et il n'avait pas l'air extrêmement content de voir Harry.

"Sors d'ici, espèce d'abruti"

Oh, ils étaient revenus au stade des petits surnoms affectueux apparemment.

Harry se redressa et sentit immédiatement une douleur dans le bas de son dos qui le fit gémir faiblement. Louis s'approcha et attrapa son bras pour l'aider à sortir du coffre. Malgré sa colère inscrite sur chaque trait de son visage, son geste était délicat et tendre et il ne lâcha Harry que quand il fut sûr que le garçon pouvait tenir seul sur ses deux jambes. 

“Merci” murmura doucement le bouclé.

L’agent ne répondit pas et fit simplement un signe de tête à Harry pour qu’il le suive. Harry en profita pour enfin observer ses alentours. La voiture était garée devant un petit garage, sur une allée en gravier. Sur le côté, des petits rondins de bois étaient empilés contre le mur de ce qui semblait être une grande maison.

“Louis, on est où ?”  
“A peu près 40 kilomètres au nord de Londres. A 10 minutes de la maison la plus proche”  
“Oh. Ok. Paumé alors. Et ils sont où ?”  
“Dans la ferme”   
“Est-ce qu’il y a…”  
“Oui”  
“Ok”

Louis s’appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, tandis que Harry continuait d’observer tout ce qui l’entourait. La façade de la maison contre laquelle ils étaient cachés ne contenait aucune fenêtre. Il fallait donc que l’un des quatre hommes retourne à la voiture pour qu’ils se fassent repérer et ils auraient le temps de l’entendre arriver sur le chemin en graviers. 

La maison, -la ferme- était immense. Probablement deux ou trois étages, et même si Harry ne pouvait en voir qu’un côté, il se doutait que ce n’était pas une petite ferme d’habitation typique. C’était le repère idéal, isolé ainsi. Personne n’irait questionner la présence d’une ferme dans les environs. Le petit garage était accolé au mur de la ferme et son toit plat arrivait à peu près à un tiers de la hauteur totale du mur. Finalement, le bouclé rejoignit Louis pour s’asseoir à côté de lui.

“Ça va Louis ?”  
“Oui, j’essaye de réfléchir”

Son visage était encore tendu mais Harry se doutait que cela avait plus à voir avec les gens qui étaient présentement dans la maison plutôt qu’avec sa bourde de tout à l’heure. 

“Je suis désolé d’avoir merdé Louis. J’aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de me jeter comme ça”  
“Ça c’est sûr”  
“Comment tu m’as trouvé ?”  
“J’étais là. Je t’ai vu entrer dans le coffre. J’avais placé un traceur sur la voiture. J’ai juste pris un taxi pour venir jusque là”  
“Un taxi ??”  
“Chacun son mode de transport, Harry. Certains préfèrent les coffres apparemment…”  
“Tu sais que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m’avais pas frappé pour te faire la malle”  
“Tu n’étais pas censé continuer les recherches”  
“Ouais, c’est ça”

Harry se releva brusquement fit quelques pas, puis revint vers le garçon toujours assis par terre qui le regardait curieusement.

“Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je _veux_ t’aider Louis. Je veux t’aider. C’est un choix que je fais. C’est ma décision. Pas la tienne. La mienne, d’accord ?”  
“Est-ce que tu te rends compte du danger auquel tu t’es exposé en faisant ça ? Tu imagines ce qu’il se serait passé s’ils t’avaient trouvé ?”  
“Mais ils ne m’ont pas trouvé !”  
“Ils auraient pu”  
“Et bien tant pis ! Quitte à crever, au moins ça n’aurait pas été pour rien”  
“Je t’interdis de dire ça !”  
“Je dis ce que je veux Louis”  
“Non ! Je ne veux même pas…. je ne peux pas imaginer qu’il t’arrive quelque chose par ma faute, Harry”  
“Ce n’est pas ta faute si c’est ma décision”

Louis poussa un grognement d’exaspération. C’était inutile de discuter. Ils étaient tous les deux plus bornés l’un que l’autre. Harry préféra changer de sujet.

“Tu as un plan pour entrer là-dedans”  
“Le toit”  
“Louis, c’est super haut”  
“On n’a pas la configuration interne de la maison, Harry. Et on ne peut pas se pointer comme deux fleurs devant la porte et sonner pour qu’ils nous laissent entrer”  
“On pourrait. Je vendais des calendriers quand j’étais petit. J’étais le plus persuasif du quartier. J’étais tout le discours de prêt si tu veux”  
“C’est pas le moment de rire”

Harry soupira, puis leva les yeux vers le toit pour jauger sa hauteur. Huit mètres peut-être. Le garage, lui, devait à peine faire 2,5 mètres. Ce qui leur laissait 5,5 mètres à escalader, sans échelle, ni corde. Facile. 

“Tu es sûr qu’on pourra entrer par le toit au moins ?”  
“J’ai aperçu un vasistas de loin quand je suis arrivé”  
“Ok, alors c’est parti”

Harry tendit sa main au garçon qui était encore sur le sol. Louis l’observa quelques secondes, comme s’il était prêt à répliquer quelque chose. Finalement, il se ravisa et l’attrapa pour l’aider à se mettre debout.

“Oui. C’est parti”

\----------

A leur plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas monter sur le toit qui fut le plus difficile, mais plutôt arriver à entrer par le vasistas sans se faire repérer.   
En faisant discrètement le tour de la ferme, ils avaient trouvé une petite remise où s’entassaient outils et objets encombrants. Ils y avaient repéré une échelle et l’avait hissée sur le toit du garage pour réduire au maximum la distance à escalader. Harry était passé le premier, parce qu’il était le plus grand et avait ensuite aidé Louis à grimper sur le toit principal.  
“Il faut qu’on la casse. On n’a pas d’autres choix. Elle est complètement fermée” affirma Louis.  
“Ils risquent de nous entendre”  
“De toute façon, un moment ou un autre, il faudra bien qu’ils nous voit”  
“Oui, mais ça nous enlève notre effet de surprise si on se fait repérer comme ça”  
“Alors trouve une putain d’autre idée !”

Harry préféra ignorer le ton sec sur lequel lui parlait Louis. Il était à cran, c’était assez compréhensible, et l’un des deux devait essayer de rester calme, alors autant que ce soit Harry. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation, mais aucune autre solution ne lui venait à l’esprit.

“Ok. Ok, on la casse alors. Mais pas comme des brutes. Le plus discrètement possible” finit par répondre le bouclé.  
“Bien”

Louis sortit son flingue et enleva sa veste. Il n’avait que sa chemise blanche en dessous, et il devait à peine faire 10 degrés. A travers le tissu fin, on pouvait deviner l’énorme pansement qui s’étalait sur toute son épaule. Harry vit des frissons parcourir ses avant-bras et une envie irrepressible de le prendre dans ses bras l’envahit. Louis enroula sa veste autour du pistolet puis le passa à Harry.

“Tu tapes très fort avec la crosse. Le tissu devrait amortir un peu le bruit”  
“Ok” 

Il lui fallut taper une bonne dizaine de fois avant que la vitre ne se brise, et ce fut loin d’avoir été leur action la plus discrète, mais il arrive un point où, après avoir passé une nuit presque blanche à se bouffer les cuticules, on devient légèrement plus négligent sans même s’en rendre compte. 

L’important était là. Ils purent se laisser glisser dans la ferme pour atterrir dans ce qui avait tout l’air d’être le bureau. Un ordinateur était installé sur une petite table, dans un coin, et une armoire avec deux grandes portes à coulisses, se tenait de l’autre côté de la pièce. Quelques papiers étaient répandus sur le bureau et Harry s’en approcha. Il en attrapa un pour le lire, mais il n’était pas en anglais.

“Louis. C’est quelle langue ?”

Le garçon était en train d’essayer d’ouvrir les deux portes grises de l’armoire, sans succès. Il se retourna vers Harry et inspecta le papier.

“Du russe. Je crois”

Tandis que Harry continuait de fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau, Louis ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il tenait son pistolet à deux mains, face à lui et Harry se doutait que la position devait être douloureuse pour son épaule, mais c’était la plus prudente et la plus effective s’il devait tirer rapidement. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis passa sa tête par l’ouverture de la porte.

“Un couloir, deux autres portes. Personne en vu. J’inspecte les autres pièces”   
“Compris”

La vitesse à laquelle leurs automatismes se remettaient en place aurait pu interpeller Harry s’il avait eu le temps. Louis et lui avaient toujours formé un bon duo en mission. Ils en avaient eu la preuve en Russie. Ils se comprenaient rapidement, à l’aide de quelques mots ou un regard et si parfois ils étaient en opposition sur un quelconque choix, l’un des deux savait toujours faire une concession. Ils allaient bien ensemble, il n’y avait nul doute à avoir. Et Harry espérait profondément que leur duo fonctionnerait encore longtemps.

Soudain, il stoppa son geste. Il était en train de fouiner dans la dernière pile de papiers du bureau quand il repéra un sigle qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un logo qui le hantait depuis ces dernières semaines et qui été imprimé tout en haut d’un des papiers. La main tremblante, Harry sortit la feuille du lot pour l’inspecter de plus près. 

Les coups de feu lui firent lâcher le paquet qu’il tenait en main et toutes les feuilles n’avaient pas encore touché le sol qu’il sortait déjà du bureau en courant. Son cerveau ne répétait qu’une litanie de _LouisLouisLouisLouisLouis_ en entendant d’autres tirs, plus proches cette fois. 

Il tourna à l’angle du couloir, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et il vit Louis adossé contre un petit coin de mur, au même moment où un autre coup retentit. Immédiatement, il l’imita. Ils se trouvaient maintenant juste en haut des escaliers en colimaçon, chacun d’un coté du mur, leurs pistolets précieusement collés contre leur poitrine. Les tirs venaient d’en bas des escaliers mais aucun ne pouvait les atteindre dans cette position. 

“Il y a quelqu’un en haut j’en suis sûr ! Montrez-vous !”

Harry regarda Louis. Son visage était complètement fermé et concentré et Harry ne savait pas comment il faisait. Lui devait probablement avoir l’air de quelqu’un qui vient de voir en fantôme en ce moment même. Il était terrifié. Plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été en mission. Il aurait voulu le toucher. Juste poser sa main sur la sienne, mais ils étaient tous les deux séparés par les escaliers et cela aurait été prendre le risque de sortir de sa cachette. 

Les tirs avaient cessé, mais ils pouvaient quand même deviner la présence d’au moins deux des quatre hommes en bas des escaliers. Ils attendaient juste qu’ils bougent, qu’ils fassent un geste, une erreur, pour les descendre. La poitrine de Louis se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et Harry aurait voulu qu’il le regarde, pour trouver un peu de réconfort ou du courage peut-être, mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Il lui semblait voir ses lèvres bouger comme s’il se marmonnait quelque chose, comme une prière.

“Je monte voir. Toi, reste ici”  
Louis ouvrit ses yeux et Harry resserra sa prise sur son pistolet, prêt à tirer à tout moment. L’agent tourna enfin son regard vers lui et Harry dut lire ses recommandations sur ses lèvres : _Ne bouge pas_. C’était un ordre et Louis avait pris bien soin de faire passer toute son autorité à travers ses deux yeux qui étaient presque noirs dans l’obscurité du couloir. Harry hocha faiblement la tête. 

Une marche. Deux. Puis trois… Le coeur de Harry allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Les gestes de l’homme qui montait était lent. Soit ils n’avaient pas envoyé le plus courageux, soit il espérait que Louis ou Harry se montre avant qu’il n’ait à monter jusqu’en haut. 

Quatre, cinq, six marches…. Louis regardait toujours Harry avec insistence comme s’il s’assurait que le garçon suivait bien ses consignes. Harry regardait Louis, lui, parce qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’il avait envie de regarder en ce moment. 

Sept, huit, neuf, dix marches…

“Allez montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là”

Quatre contre deux. C’était faisable. C’était faisable de gagner. Mais seraient-ils toujours deux à la fin ? 

Louis attendit la douzième marche avant de sortir d’un bond de sa cachette et Harry sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller à l’idée de le voir mourir juste là, sous ses yeux. 

Les balles partirent des deux cotés, mais c’est Louis qui fut le plus rapide. Harry entendit l’homme s’écrouler et glisser dans les escaliers, mais les coups de feu continuèrent. Le deuxième homme, toujours en bas avait commencé à tirer à son tour, et les deux suivants n’allaient sûrement plus tarder à rappliquer. Louis se pencha par dessus la balustrade des escaliers pour essayer de toucher le tireur, mais ce dernier préféra prendre la fuite, se sentant en position de faiblesse.

“Harry reste ici” lui cria Louis, en dévalant les escaliers.

Sauf que ce n’était plus un ordre. C’était une mise à l’écart. Encore. Et Harry aurait dû se douter que Louis essaierait de le laisser sur le carreau au moment de l’action, pour le préserver. Mais Harry n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin en coffre de voiture pour simplement attendre le coup qui serait fatal à Louis. Alors non, Harry n’allait pas rester ici. 

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à la quatre, à la suite de Louis et atterrit dans ce qui semblait être le hall d’entrée de la ferme. Il suivit le son des voix qu’il pouvait entendre à sa droite. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il entendait encore des tirs. Et où était passé Louis bordel de merde ? Il passait d’une pièce à l’autre sans comprendre, quand soudain il se retrouva face à face avec le chauffeur de la voiture qu’il avait aperçu tout à l’heure. Il aurait pu paraître menaçant s’il ne faisait pas trois têtes de moins que Harry. Il n’était pas armé non plus et, sans doute pour pallier cet handicap, il se jeta littéralement sur Harry, qui, surpris, recula de quelques pas. Il trébucha et tomba en arrière. L’homme avait un air possédé sur le visage. Comme s’il était prêt à tuer Harry à mains nues s’il le fallait. Et c’était sûrement ce qu’il avait prévu, puisqu’il se mit à frapper Harry en plein visage. Et merde, il allait vraiment finir défigurer si tout le monde s’acharnait ainsi sur sa figure. L’homme était à moitié assis sur le torse de Harry maintenant et s’était mis en tête de frapper chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Se débattant tant bien que mal, Harry rattrapa son pistolet, qui avait glissé sous ses jambes en tombant pour frapper son adversaire au premier endroit qu’il pourrait atteindre. Son crâne en l'occurrence. Sonné, il cessa ses coups et regarda bêtement Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour renverser la situation, poussant l’homme en arrière. Il se releva précipitamment et avant que son assaillant ne reprenne ses esprits, il lui balança un coup de pied dans la tête. Il entendit quelque chose craquer sous sa chaussure et retroussa son nez, dégouté. Des coups de feu provenant de l’autre pièce lui rappelèrent qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de se sentir coupable pour avoir probablement cassé le nez de ce gars. Et puis chacun son tour, après tout. 

\----------

Louis avait l’impression d’avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Celui qui le délivrerait enfin. Bientôt, il pourrait fermer les yeux et voler. Bientôt, il serait libre. Il lui restait cette dernière chose à régler. Cette dernière personne qui avait décidé de détruire sa vie cinq ans plus tôt. Ce n’était pas uniquement sa femme. C’était tout ce que le meurtre avait apporté avec lui. La Direction, les mensonges, les assassinats. Il s’était levé chaque matin avec ce seul objectif, évitant son reflet dans le miroir de peur de n’y trouver que l’ombre de lui-même.   
Il était mort ce jour-là, en Irak. Il avait survécu, mais une partie de lui été morte. La plus importante. Celle qui lui permettait d’être encore Louis Tomlinson, ce garçon qui été né dans un quartier pourri de Doncaster, mais qui avait su se construire malgré tout.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Son souffle était court et ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes. Saïd était dans la pièce juste à côté. Appuyé contre le mur, tout près de la porte et son pistolet entre les mains, il pouvait le sentir, presque le toucher. Presque le tuer. Louis eut un bref moment de fierté en pensant que ce bâtard se cachait. Il avait _peur_. Il savait pourquoi Louis était là.

Et Louis n’avait pas peur, lui. Au contraire, il n’avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Une respiration. Profonde. Compter jusqu’à trois. Une dernière respiration. Et l'assaut finale.

Il se retourna et d’un coup de pied rageur, ouvrit la porte et tira. Il n’avait pas le temps de viser. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Plus le temps de vivre. Il entendit des coups tirés à son attention et se jeta sur la droite, pour s’accroupir derrière un canapé. Il sentit le sofa vibrer sous la puissance des tirs qu’il recevait, faisant éclater le tissu. Tout était si rapide. Il ne savait pas combien d’hommes étaient dans la pièce. Un ou deux, pas plus. Il se releva rapidement, tira quelques coups et se rassit immédiatement. Ils étaient cachés eux aussi. La télévision avait explosé par terre et il avait pu distinguer un bras derrière un fauteuil. Pas de Saïd. Deux autre tirs et il tenta à nouveau sa chance. Il se releva, fit face à son adversaire mais n’eut pas le temps de tirer. Il sentit un bras encercler son cou et poussa un cri de surprise. Puis cette voix, dans son oreille. 

“Salut, Louis. Ça faisait longtemps”

Son accent était tellement reconnaissable que Louis frissonna. Il ferma les yeux et captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il avait perdu. 

Saïd le guida vers le fond de la pièce où le premier tireur s’était redressé un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Ils l’avaient piégé, le laissant penser qu’ils avaient tous les deux été dans le salon alors que Saïd attendait dehors. Il avait attendu que Louis tourne le dos et soit prêt à tirer pour lui sauter dessus, comme le loup sur son agneau. 

“Après tout ce temps Louis. Sérieusement ?”  
“Ta gueule. Ne me parle pas. Tue-moi simplement qu’on en finisse enfin”

Saïd resserra sa prise sur son cou et l’air pouvait à peine passer dans sa gorge maintenant. 

“Tu es tellement naïf. Tu l’as toujours été. Déjà en Irak, tu t’étonnais de tout, de la torture, de la façon dont les prisonniers étaient traités. On aurait dit un enfant qui découvrait la vie. C’est ce qui t’as perdu à l’époque et c’est ce qui va te perdre maintenant”

Louis ne répondit pas. L’humiliation était bien trop grande. Il voulait mourir. Simplement mourir. 

“Tue moi”  
“Non. Non Louis, parce que tu vois je ne suis pas le grand méchant comme tu peux le penser. Je vais te tuer, mais avant je vais te rendre un petit peu moins ignorant”  
“Tue moi maintenant, j’en ai rien à foutre”  
“Cinq ans, Louis. Tu as mis cinq ans pour me trouver. J’ai bien le droit à une petite conversation tout de même”

Louis ferma simplement les yeux. Peut-être que quand il les rouvrirait, il serait mort.

“Ça ne t’as jamais interpellé ? Le fait que je sois introuvable ? Cinq ans. En cinq ans, tu n’auras réussi à me localiser que deux fois. Aujourd’hui et il y a trois ans”

Louis rouvrit inconsciemment les yeux. Il pouvait à peine parler avec la pression qu'exerçait Saïd sur sa trachée. 

“Quoi ?”  
“Il y a trois ans. Mission Lipton. Tu t’en rappelle ?”

L’agent hocha faiblement la tête. Mission Lipton, démantèlement d’un des plus gros trafics de drogue en Roumanie. L’une des missions les plus importantes à laquelle il avait participé. 

“C’est moi qui tirait les ficelles du trafic. J’avoue que ça m’a fait un choc quand j’ai su que tu étais là-dedans. Mais j’ai vite compris pourquoi. Vous avez failli m’attraper le jour de votre mission. Une échappatoire m’est presque tombée du ciel. C’était inespéré. Quelqu’un est venu me prévenir la veille de votre raid, et j’ai pu m’enfuir. Et toi, dans ta grande innocence, tu n’as jamais su que j’avais été derrière tout ça”  
“Tu mens”  
“Non. Je suis un homme honnête, sâche-le. Et apparemment tu ne comprends toujours pas”  
“Ça doit être ma naïveté…”

Saïd rit doucement et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour venir lui murmurer directement dans l’oreille.

“Ca fait trois ans que je vis à Londres, Louis. Depuis ce jour-là, en Roumanie. J’habite juste sous ton nez depuis trois ans, et toi, le sous-chef de la plus grande organisation secrète d’Angleterre, tu ne l’as jamais su… Tu n’as jamais réussi à me trouver sur tes petits ordinateurs. Tu n’as jamais vu mon visage s’afficher sur tous les détecteurs de reconnaissances faciales que vous avaient posés dans le pays. Rien du tout Louis. Pendant trois ans… Allez, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l’es”  
“Tu mens…”  
“La Direction, Louis”  
“Tu mens”  
“C’est elle qui m’a caché toutes ces années”   
“Tu mens !”  
“Non, il ne ment pas” 

C’était Harry. Il était là, juste en face de lui. Son arme était braquée devant lui et ses bras tremblaient tellement que c’était probablement impossible qu’il arrive à viser quelque chose. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larme et Louis ferma à nouveau les siens pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. 

“J’ai vu le logo de la Direction dans ses papiers Louis. Il ne te ment pas. C’était eux”

Louis secoua la tête. C’était impossible. Il n’aurait pas pu passer à côté de ça. C’était impossible. Juste impossible. 

“C’est Simon qui m’a dit pour la mission Lipton. Il m’a permis de m’enfuir. Il connaissait mon lien avec Al Qaïda et ce que je faisais pour eux, alors en échange il m’a demandé des parts sur mes bénéfices et quelques services de temps à autre. Pendant ce temps-là, il continuait de me cacher. Il savait Louis. Il savait qui j’étais. Qui j’étais pour _toi_. Il m’a simplement fait disparaître de toutes vos bases de données. C’était impossible de me localiser de là-bas Louis. Totalement impossible” 

Il ne devait plus penser. Il devait arrêter tout ça. Chaque mot était un choc électrique. Il devait juste arrêter de penser. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard avec celui de Harry. 

“Tue-le Harry”

Il sentit le corps de Saïd se tendre, et la pression revenir encore plus forte sur son cou.

“S’il tire, je tire aussi” dit-il en posant explicitement le bout froid du canon sur la tempe de Louis.  
“Tue-le Harry”  
“Je peux pas tu le sais très bien”  
“Tu sais viser. Tu me l’as prouvé. Alors tire”  
“Arrête Louis ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !”  
“Tue-le !” 

La tension était tellement palpable que la pièce aurait pu exploser toute seule. Trois armes étaient levées. Celle de Saïd était posée sur la tête de Louis. Celle de Harry visait le duo, et celle du dernier homme, que personne n’avait entendu jusque là était braquée sur Harry. C’était une situation qui pouvait durer éternellement. Comme un labyrinthe qui n’aurait pas de sortie. Ce serait le plus fou d’entre eux qui oserait sûrement tirer.

Ce fut aussi celui qui ne pouvait pas tirer. Celui qui croyait en cet instant qu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre. 

Il regarda rapidement Harry pour qu’il comprenne, parce que les mots avaient toujours été inutiles entre eux, et d’un coup leva son bras et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Saïd, qui surpris par le geste n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Puis Louis se pencha en avant, forcant Saïd à se pencher à son tour à cause du bras qui était toujours coincé autour du cou de Louis, puis l’agent le fit basculer par dessus lui. Saïd ne tomba pas. Mais il n’eut pas le temps non plus d’appuyer sur la gachette de son flingue. Louis le frappa, avec toute la force dont il était capable. En pleine figure. L’homme recula de quelques pas et tira, cette fois-ci, sans parvenir à viser correctement. Il était complètement désorienté par l’attaque et le brusque renversement de situation. 

De son côté Harry avait profité de l’agitation autour des deux ennemis pour s’occuper du dernier homme. Sa rapidité, autant de geste que d’esprit, ne devait pas être son point fort, puisqu’en quelques balles tirées par le bouclé, il était sur le sol, mort. Harry reporta rapidement son attention sur Louis qui se battait maintenant avec Saïd. Ils étaient tous les deux rapides et vifs, esquivant les coups de l’autre. Saïd saignait mais il tenait toujours son pistolet dans la main. Il pouvait tirer à tout moment, tandis que Louis n’avait apparemment que ses poings. Harry leva son arme, mais le trouble était trop grand. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de toucher Louis en tirant sur Saïd. 

Un coup de Saïd, plus fort et plus précis atteint Louis en pleine épaule et le garçon se courba sous la douleur, reculant de quelques pas. Ce fut le sourire rempli de sadisme qui fit réagir Harry. C’était cette situation que le terroriste avait attendu et il leva son arme. 

“Non !” 

PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! 

Les trois coups bourdonnèrent longtemps dans les oreilles de Harry et sa vision était entièrement brouillée par les larmes. Il avait tiré une balle, il avait eu Saïd il en était sûr, mais l’homme était toujours debout. 

“Tu finiras en Enfer, Louis. Comme moi”  
“Au contraire. Je vais en sortir” 

Louis avait tiré les deux balles suivantes. Le corps de Saïd tomba à terre. 

Et peut-être que c’était ces deux dernières phrases. Peut-être que c’était le regard vide de Louis. Peut-être que c’était sa main, qui tenait toujours aussi fermement le flingue qu’il venait de sortir d’on ne sait où. Peut-être qu’il l’aimait tellement qu’il était capable de le lire comme un livre ouvert maintenant. Peut-être qu’il le savait depuis le début. Depuis le premier jour où il l’avait rencontré, à la Direction. Peut-être qu’il avait toujours su qu’une telle beauté essaierait un jour de se briser. Des “peut-être”, pour expliquer comment Harry avait compris ce que Louis allait faire, il aurait pu en trouver des centaines après tout. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de tous les lister, parce qu’à la seconde où il vit Louis lever à nouveau son arme il se jeta sur lui. Ses bras encerclèrent son corps tandis que Louis avait déjà posé son pistolet sur sa propre tempe dans un dernier geste qu’il pensait pouvoir le libérer à jamais.

Cet instant. Cet instant était gravé dans le temps. Plus rien ne comptait. Uniquement le corps chaud de Louis contre le sien. Le tissu de sa chemise auquel il s’agrippait comme à une corde de survie. Son odeur qu’il aurait voulu enfermer dans une bouteille pour pouvoir être sûr de s’endormir toutes les nuits avec elle. Chaque seconde contre lui était soudainement devenue un trésor presque irréel, parce que là, maintenant c’était peut-être la dernière. 

“Tu ne peux pas faire ça Louis”

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans même qu’il en ait conscience. Louis restait figé.

“Tu n’as pas le droit. Tu n’as pas le droit. Tu m’entends ? T’as pas le droit de faire ça. T’as pas le droit de me faire ça. T’as pas le droit. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. T’as pas le droit de partir. T’as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul. T’as pas le droit. Je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement. T’as pas le droit de me faire t’aimer et de m’abandonner après. Tu m’entends, Louis. T’as pas le droit. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais. Tu peux pas me faire ça. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Fais pas ça, je t’en supplie. T’as pas le droit. Tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu peux pas. Tu peux pas Louis. T’as pas le droit. Pas comme ça”

Est-ce que ce qu’il disait avait toujours du sens ? Son visage était collé à la poitrine de Louis mais il ne le sentait toujours pas bouger.

“Louis”

Il pleurait. Il pleurait tellement qu’il était incapable de parler. Il était incapable de faire plus. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus. De lourds sanglots faisaient parcourir tout son corps de soubresauts.

“Louis, s’il-te-plait”

Il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux, et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Parce que c’était la main qui aurait dû tenir le pistolet et qu’il aurait pu voir par terre désormais, s’il avait baissé les yeux. Il étendit ses bras et les passa autour du cou de Louis pour l’amener contre lui. Le corps de l’agent tremblait, et même s’il ne faisait aucun bruit, Harry pouvait sentir ses larmes couler contre son épaule. 

“Je suis désolé Harry, je suis tellement - tellement - désolé”

Ses bras serraient maintenant le corps de Harry aussi fort que lui. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes, le temps pour eux de se remettre de tout ce qu’il venait de se passer. Mais Harry aurait voulu rester là. Contre lui. Sans un seul centimètre séparant leurs deux corps. Harry voulait passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras. Lentement, il vint attraper le visage de Louis entre ses mains pour lui faire relever la tête. Quand le garçon le regarda, il se pencha et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. A peine une seconde. Puis il déposa un autre baiser, sur sa mâchoire. 

Puis il murmura “Merci, Louis, merci” contre son cou. _Merci d’être resté_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sors la tête de la grotte où elle s'est cachée* Alors ? :)))))


	25. I'm sorry if I say I need you, but I don't care I'm not scared of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! 
> 
> Ok, je pourrais faire une liste d'excuses grande comme mon bras pour expliquer le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais je suis sûre que vous vous en fichez un peu alors je vais juste me contenter de m'excuser ! Je suis désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps mais il est là maintenant et croyez-moi c'était tout aussi frustrant pour moi ! Si vous ne vous souvenez pas trop de ce qu'il se passe dans le précédent chapitre, vous pouvez tout simplement le relire ahah ! 
> 
> Merci de continuer à suivre cette fiction, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me permet de rester motivée pour la finir. L'objectif étant que je la finisse pour ses 1 an, soit fin Janvier. Il doit rester 2, voir 3 chapitres maximum, je ne sais toujours pas, c'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête, même si je sais à peu près où je veux aller.   
> Merci de continuer à vous accrocher en tout cas :) 
> 
> Un grand merci aussi à @_escapefromit pour m'avoir aidé à relire ce chapitre et à corriger mes stupides fautes et répétitions en tout genre !
> 
> Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère !) 
> 
> Xx - Julie

Harry eut l'impression de rester au bord du précipice pendant les nombreuses heures qui suivirent la mort de Saïd. C'était comme marcher sur un fil, sans savoir si la prochaine bourrasque arriverait à vous faire tomber ou non. Il lisait tellement de tristesse et d'incertitudes dans le regard de Louis que c'était quasiment impossible d'avancer. Il avait peur de respirer trop fort. Il avait peur de cligner des yeux et que pendant cette mince seconde, il disparaisse. Il avait peur de le voir tomber juste devant lui, l'emportant dans ce précipice abyssale. Il aurait voulu s'enchaîner à lui pour être sûr qu'ils restent tous les deux sur ce fil. 

Sa première appréhension arriva lorsqu'ils quittèrent la ferme. Ils passèrent dans la pièce adjacente au salon, où le corps encore chaud de Saïd continuait de se vider lentement de son sang, et tombèrent nez à nez avec le chauffeur de la voiture, celui avec qui Harry s'était battu. Il était encore allongé au sol, à moitié conscient, mais il commençait à gigoter dans l’intention de se lever, sans pour autant en avoir la force. 

Louis s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il l'imita, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Son visage était fermé et son regard rivé sur l'homme à terre qui gémissait. Soudain, Louis se tourna vers Harry et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Louis avait saisi l'arme qui s'y trouvait, et Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir tirer sur le chauffeur. La détonation du coup le fit sursauter et il frissonna lorsqu'un silence morbide s'installa autour d'eux. 

"Partons d'ici." 

Il sentit les doigts froids de Louis se glisser entre les siens et le tirer en avant. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il le suivait simplement. Tout semblait si différent maintenant. Comme s'ils étaient passés de l'autre côté. Mais de l'autre côté de quoi ? La Direction se tenait toujours devant eux, fière et indestructible, et il ne savait même pas où Louis se positionnait désormais. En lui trouvant Saïd, Harry avait voulu libérer entièrement Louis de la Direction. Jamais il n’avait souhaité le détruire plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Et si tout cela avait été une erreur ? 

Ce Louis. Celui qui venait d'abattre de sang-froid un homme déjà à terre, sans ciller. Ce Louis-là, il n'en avait eu que de brefs aperçus dans le passé. Il savait qu'il était là, tapi, prêt à bondir dans un réflexe d'auto-défense presque primitif. Il était dangereux, pour les autres mais avant tout pour lui-même. Il était instable et imprévisible. Et c'est pour ça que Harry avait la sensation de se tenir juste au bord du précipice. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'une fois dehors, il reprit l'arme que Louis tenait toujours aussi fermement serré dans son autre main. Le garçon réagit à peine. Il laissa Harry reprendre le pistolet sans même le regarder, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, et son visage demeurant inexpressif. 

L'arme était pourtant celle de Louis. Harry l'avait ramassée dans le salon après que le châtain l'ait laissée tomber au sol en s'effondrant dans ses bras. Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'il la récupère, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la laisser sur place. La scène de crime qui venait de prendre place dans la ferme allait déjà soulever suffisamment de questions. Alors, le plus jeune avait ramassé l'arme et l'avait gardée à sa ceinture, surveillant toujours Louis du coin de l'œil. 

Dehors, l'air glacial vint attaquer leur visage, mais c'était presque réconfortant. Ça donnait un semblant de réalité à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Louis avait lâché sa main et avançait seul sur le chemin à présent. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il s'avancer vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, et le laisser déverser toute sa rage et son incompréhension sur son épaule ? Ou devait-il simplement le laisser seul, pour qu'il puisse apprendre à respirer à nouveau ? Cela lui faisait physiquement mal de le voir ainsi. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine en pensant à la sensation de _vide_ absolu que Louis devait ressentir en ce moment-même. Il venait de perdre tous ses repères. Tout ce en quoi il croyait venait d'exploser sous ses yeux. Et le seul objectif qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu’à maintenant avait enfin été atteint. 

Harry connaissait parfaitement cette sensation, il savait à quel point elle faisait mal. A quel point elle vous laissait brisé, dépouillé, complètement nu et perdu face à un horizon sombre et embué. Pour la combattre, il s'était enfermé des heures dans les toilettes du Butterfly. Il avait été seul, mais plus par obligation que par choix. Aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un. 

Il s'avança donc vers lui. Lentement. Le bruit de ses pas roulant sur les graviers pour seul témoin. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, son visage tourné vers Louis. Il regardait toujours le ciel comme s'il y cherchait ses réponses. Il ne les trouverait pas là. 

"Lou..." 

Son regard vint se poser sur le sien. Ses yeux bleus brillaient mais Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de l'émotion ou s’ils reflétaient simplement l'éclat des étoiles. Peut-être les deux. 

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir lentement, dessinant des ombres tachetées sur le sol. Quelques oiseaux commençaient à annoncer le lever du soleil et c'était le seul bruit qui venait se mêler à leurs deux souffles. 

"Louis, partons d'ici, d'accord ?" 

Il se contenta de hocher la tête mais ne bougea pas pour autant, comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Le bouclé leva prudemment sa main et la posa sur la joue du garçon. 

"Louis ?"   
"Je dois rentrer à la Direction." 

Harry retira immédiatement sa main. 

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"  
"Je dois être sûr."  
"Sûr de quoi ? Louis, je te dis que j'ai vu le logo ! C'était dans ses papiers !"  
"C'est impossible. Il a très bien pu tout organiser."   
"Louis !"  
"Harry. Rentrons."

Il n'avait même plus la force d'argumenter. Louis était perdu, de toute évidence, et ce n'était pas ici et maintenant que Harry arriverait à lui faire reprendre raison. 

Ils rentrèrent donc à Londres et Harry essaya de ne pas laisser le silence étouffer ses pensées. Louis l'abandonna près de l'hôtel où ils avaient tous les deux passés la nuit et quand il se retrouva seul, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que la situation était peut-être finalement devenue bien pire.

\-----------

C’est la présence d’un corps chaud contre le sien qui réveilla Liam, lui faisant brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être à nouveau endormi. Il regarda son réveil. Presque 10h. Il avait une montagne de choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais son entraînement matinal avait dû l'épuiser. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le visage de Zayn, allongé contre lui. Il dormait, lui aussi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormi après avoir discuté pendant près d'une heure. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Zayn revenir aussi vite. À le voir revenir tout court. Il avait vendu leur relation. Il l'avait avoué sans regret à la Direction. Puis il revenait, au petit matin, comme si de rien n'était. Et Liam ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenir si de toute évidence il n'en avait rien à faire ? Un nouveau jeu ? Un nouveau piège ? Juste un moyen de passer le temps ? Il savait que Zayn détestait s'ennuyer. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé le temps long dans son appartement et avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à l'imbécile du coin pour l'enfoncer un peu plus. 

Mais ça ne collait pas. Ça ne collait pas avec leur conversation. Ça ne collait pas avec l'expression qu'il avait trouvée sur le visage de Zayn en ouvrant la porte. Il avait trouvé une personne fatiguée, perdue, qui avait besoin de se confier avant tout. Ce n'était pas le Zayn téméraire et imprudent qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion. 

Il lui avait parlé d'Eleanor. De leur entretien. De l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé, physiquement et mentalement. De cette impuissance qui l'habitait. Et Liam savait que c'était l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Il savait que le sujet Harry pouvait être abordé à ce moment-là. Zayn était vulnérable et en quête de réponses. Il se serait livré. Il aurait avoué, Liam en était persuadé.

Mais il n’avait pas réussi à lui demander. Il avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, préparant la question dans sa tête, la formulant de plusieurs façons pour qu'elle paraisse la moins directe possible. "Mais est-ce que tu es vraiment en contact avec Harry ?" "Est-ce que Eleanor avait raison de s'acharner sur toi ?" "Est-ce que tu as réellement quelque chose à cacher ?" 

Il n'avait pas pu. Et maintenant ils étaient là, allongés dans le même lit, et Liam savait parfaitement qu'il était en train de replonger. Il n'avait qu'à poser ses yeux l'espace de quelques secondes sur le visage du métis. Les ombres fines dessinées par ses paupières closes au-dessous de ses yeux. La ligne de sa bouche et le contour de sa mâchoire. Il semblait apaisé et il était magnifique. 

Zayn, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à expliquer. Il s'était infiltré progressivement sous sa peau, sans bruit, sans même qu'il n'ait à se débattre. Un matin il était là. Sa main avait frôlé la sienne et il avait frissonné. Il était tombé simplement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était devenu imprudent, suivant ce rayon de lumière sans s'inquiéter, sans se poser de questions. Il l'avait écouté, pendu à ses lèvres, presque avec admiration, et il n'avait entendu que lui pendant un certain temps. 

Et encore aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il avait franchi les portes de la Direction avec une seule idée en tête : se faire pardonner. Par son père, par sa nation, par lui-même. La Direction était une bénédiction. C'était une mère qui avait accepté de l'accueillir pour lui donner une seconde chance. Une nouvelle vie. Et il s'était promis de la vivre de la façon la plus exemplaire possible. Suivre les règles et être le meilleur. Toujours le meilleur. Pour devenir le meilleur agent. Et réussir toutes les missions. Et devenir un héros. Le héros de toute une patrie qui saurait regarder par-delà votre passé pour glorifier vos actions présentes. Liam voulait devenir un héros, mais Zayn était arrivé. 

Il était tombé sans comprendre. Il avait transgressé l'interdit, acceptant une relation qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce pour quoi il désirait vivre maintenant. Il voulait vivre pour la Direction, pas pour aimer. Il voulait vivre pour se faire pardonner, parce que s'il devait continuer de vivre avec cette culpabilité, alors à quoi bon ? Il avait un jour tué son père, et il devait en payer le prix ou mourir. La Direction était le prix à payer, et après son entretien avec Eleanor, il s'était rendu compte que Zayn n'avait été qu'un test. Un examen, posé par et pour lui-même afin d'évaluer ses motivations. Savoir s'il méritait toujours cette deuxième chance. Il avait failli échouer, parce que Zayn n'était pas l’un de ces petits tests faciles. Mais en acceptant la mission d'Eleanor, il s'était dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de se rattraper. Il réussirait. Parce que c’était ainsi qu'on devenait le meilleur. 

Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à cinq, les rouvrit et se leva directement, sans les poser à nouveau sur l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. 

Il s'étira et sentit les os craquer dans le bas de son dos. Ce n'était pas déplaisant. Sa séance du matin avait été bénéfique et il aimait sentir les courbatures qui accompagnaient toujours une session d'endurance un peu trop poussée. Il n'aurait pas dû se rendormir après, mais encore une fois, Zayn était arrivé pour perturber tout ça. 

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et lança la machine à café. Il devait se reprendre en main. Relancer sa routine. À 13 heures, il irait à la Direction pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas se rendre utile pour une quelconque mission ou pour entraîner les recrues. En fin d'après-midi, il ferait sans doute un peu de tir puis il rentrerait pour faire un jogging, prendrait une bonne douche chaude, mangerait un peu et irait directement se coucher. C'était comme ça que se déroulaient toutes ses journées, pourquoi changer les choses ? Parce qu'il était revenu ? Parce qu'il s'était confié à lui comme il avait pu le faire auparavant ? Ce n'était que du cinéma, un jeu tout au plus. Zayn était une personne qui s'ennuyait facilement et Liam n'avait été qu'une distraction. Eleanor le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Demain, il le rappellerait sans doute. Ils discuteraient un peu et petit à petit, il le pousserait à avouer. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui soutirer une réponse et l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Zayn à ce moment-là était sa meilleure chance. 

Il lui fallait quelque chose. N'importe quoi. S'il retournait voir Eleanor sans aucune information, il en payerait les conséquences. Et s'ils le viraient ? S'ils le destituaient de son grade ? S'ils l'empêchaient de repartir en mission ? Liam ne pouvait pas se le permettre. 

En attendant que l'eau chauffe, il s'assit dans le canapé pour réfléchir. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le téléphone, posé sur la table basse et qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Les agents n'étaient pas censés avoir de téléphone. À quoi cela leur servirait-ils ? Le bipper était leur seul contact avec la Direction. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi ce téléphone ? Il l'attrapa et cliqua sur le bouton au bas de l’écran. L’appareil lui demanda le code pour déverrouiller l’écran, mais le début d'un message s'affichait tout de même.

_Message de : H._

_"J'ai passé la nuit à surveiller Saïd avec L, mais il a disparu. Demande à...."_

Son cœur manqua un battement. 

Il le tenait enfin, son « quelque chose ». 

\----------

Il traversa les couloirs gris, monta dans l'ascenseur et cliqua sur le bouton du 2ème étage. D'autres couloirs. Un infini dédale de couloirs. Tous les mêmes. Un vrai labyrinthe, mais il les connaissait par cœur. A gauche, encore à gauche puis à droite. Il passa tout près de la salle d'entraînement où une dizaine de recrues s'affrontait en duel. Chacun portait sur leur visage la marque de leur détermination et de leur envie. C'était bien plus qu'un simple entraînement, c'était leur avenir en tant que futur agent. L'un d'entre eux obtiendrait bientôt sa mission de graduation. Chacune de ses recrues voulait décrocher ce putain de golden ticket, celui qui leur permettrait non seulement de sortir de ces murs mais surtout de pouvoir commencer à servir leur pays. Être sur le terrain, se battre, connaître le stress des missions, mettre en place des stratégies... Entamer cette nouvelle vie pour de bon. Se sentir utile, se sentir puissant, se sentir vivant. C'était ça l'objectif et chaque coup porté à l'adversaire dans cette salle était un pas de plus pour l'atteindre. 

Il ne s'attarda pas. Avant, il se serait probablement arrêté. Il aurait pris le temps de les observer un à un, regardant lequel avait le plus de potentiel, lequel manquait encore de pratique ou encore  
lequel méritait enfin sa mission de graduation. Il les aurait peut-être rejoints pour leur donner des conseils ou s'entraîner avec eux. Aujourd'hui, il avait autre chose en tête. 

Il arriva jusqu'à la salle des opérations et entra. Tout était en effervescence. Apparemment, une grosse mission se préparait, une mission dont Louis se souvenait à peine. Quelque chose en rapport avec le Canada ? Peu importe, encore une fois, il n'était pas là pour ça. Niall était en train de taper furieusement sur son ordinateur, ne relevant même pas la tête lorsque Louis s'approcha. Un agent, Stan, courait de bureau en bureau, balançant des papiers sur l'un, en récupérant sur un autre. Deux autres étaient assis devant un ordinateur, casque sur les oreilles. Ils étaient en train de guider entièrement la mission, indiquant à l'agent principal quel chemin emprunter et quels endroits éviter. C'était important. Louis était sûr que cette mission était très importante. Elle mettait en jeu la vie d'une centaines de personnes, en plus de celles des agents présents sur le terrain. Avant, il aurait probablement été paniqué. Il aurait sûrement arraché le casque d'un des deux incompétents posés tranquillement derrière leur écran pour guider lui-même la mission. Il aurait peut-être même été sur place, dans un camion de surveillance, ou en infiltration directe. Il aurait agi, il aurait bougé, il aurait fait quelque chose. La salle bouillonnait autour de lui et il n'arrivait même pas à s'en préoccuper. Il ne cherchait que cet homme des yeux. Mais il n'était pas là. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là. Il gérait toujours les crises de plus haut. De son trône. 

Cette fois-ci, Louis jeta un regard vers l'écran géant de la salle avant de sortir. Son cerveau lui rappela brièvement les grandes lignes de la mission. Le discours du premier ministre anglais à l'occasion d'un congrès sur le développement durable au Canada. Des menaces d'attentats avaient été lancées par des groupuscules écologistes extrémistes. La Direction était là pour écarter cette menace. C'était l'une de ces missions qui venait directement du gouvernement. L'écran filmait le discours. La foule. Le Premier ministre, souriant sur son estrade. La caméra zooma brièvement sur une petite fille perchée sur les épaules de son père et qui souriait de toutes ses dents, heureuse de faire simplement partie de cet événement dont elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur. Personne ne faisait attention à l'écran dans la salle. Tout le monde était bien trop obnubilé par sa tâche. Louis referma la porte en sachant très bien que tout se passerait bien. 

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers les ascenseurs et monta cette fois-ci au 3ème étage. Il atterrit directement face au bureau de Simon et tapa trois fois sur la porte avant d'entrer. 

Il se retrouva face à lui et il ressentit une sensation étrange, presque amusante. Car c’était bien l’homme qu’il avait toujours connu qui était assis derrière ce bureau, mais pourtant il était devenu un parfait inconnu aux yeux de Louis. Simon releva la tête vers le châtain, et le jeune homme réunit tout son courage pour soutenir son regard.

"Louis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu devrais être en bas !"  
"Je sais." 

C'était étrange de le regarder en face et de savoir que la seule pensée qui puisse traverser son esprit était l'envie profonde et déchirante de vouloir lui faire exploser la tête. Une balle. Boum. Logée directement entre les deux yeux. Et tout serait terminé. Pour lui, pour Harry. Pour tout le monde. Et c'était bien ça, le problème.

"J'avais besoin de vous demander une faveur, monsieur."   
"Une faveur ? Maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas attendre que cette mission soit terminée ?"  
"Pas vraiment, monsieur. Ça concerne Saïd." 

Un simple haussement de sourcils. Rien de plus. Cet homme était un acteur hors pair.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"  
"Je crois que oui. Enfin, j'ai une piste sérieuse."   
"Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes exactement ?"  
"Officiellement, une permission de quelques jours. Officieusement, l'autorisation de partir dès maintenant en Géorgie pour une mission privée."   
"C'est là qu'il serait ?"   
"Tout semble l'indiquer."  
"Comment tu as trouvé cette info ?"  
"Je préfère ne rien dire tant qu'elle n'est pas confirmée." 

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Ça faisait partie de cette grande mise en scène après tout.

"Et ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre que la mission soit finie ?"  
"Monsieur, vous savez à quel point retrouver Saïd est important pour moi. Chaque minute est importante, je ne peux pas me permettre de les perdre. Pas quand il s'agit de cet homme."   
"Hum, je ne sais pas Louis, ça me paraît risqué."

Il sentait un picotement dans ses doigts. Un besoin. Celui de toucher son arme. C'était presque compulsif. 

"S'il-vous-plait, monsieur." 

Il possédait un pistolet MK II de calibre 22 chez lui. Un vrai petit bijou. Il faudrait qu'il le récupère. Et son fusil à pompe, aussi.

"D'accord, Louis. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, et parce que je sais à quel point ça te tient à cœur." 

Il sourit et il eut subitement peur de se trahir, car il était impossible que ce sourire paraisse naturel. Mais Simon ne remarqua rien.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur."   
"De combien de temps as-tu besoin ?"  
"Une semaine, peut-être deux, maximum."   
"Accordé."   
"Merci." 

Il devait sortir. Il devait sortir immédiatement avant que ses mains ne l'abandonnent. Avant que son corps ne cède. Avant qu'il ne se jette à sa gorge. Il se retourna.

"Oh, et Louis. Sois prudent surtout." 

Il sortit du bureau et se mit à courir. 

\----------

Quand Zayn se réveilla, il crut qu'il était seul. Il n'en était même pas étonné. Liam était sans doute parti vaquer à ses occupations de bon petit agent. Merde, il n'avait pas le droit d'être amer. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et prit une grande inspiration. L'odeur de Liam l'envahit et il serra les dents. Ça ne devait pas recommencer. Pas dans les mêmes conditions. Ça ne mènerait à rien, encore une fois. La Direction passerait toujours avant lui, et Liam prendrait une nouvelle fois la première porte de sortie qui s'offrirait à lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. En plus, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Harry. L'aider était son seul objectif pour le moment. Une fois que Harry serait sain et sauf, il pourrait réfléchir d'avantage.

Mais ce matin pourtant... ce matin, Liam avait été parfait. Il l'avait écouté, il l'avait conseillé, il avait été présent. Il avait dévoilé à nouveau cette générosité qui l'avait fait craquer dès le départ. Cet héroïsme maladif qui faisait de Liam un être exceptionnel. Zayn aurait simplement voulu le remercier pour ça, mais le drap était froid à ses côtés et il n'entendait aucun bruit provenir du reste de l'appartement. Merde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que Zayn s'attache à cet homme-là. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Harry, ça aurait été tellement plus simple, et soyons honnêtes, Louis n'avait aucune chance face à lui.

Il se leva et fut surpris de constater que sa migraine avait disparu. La pression sur son crâne s'était relâchée mais, même en se concentrant, aucun souvenir net de sa rencontre avec Eleanor n'arrivait à ressurgir. Peut-être demain. Il fallait avancer étape par étape désormais. 

Il passa dans le salon et s'arrêta en voyant que Liam était assis dans le canapé, lisant tranquillement le journal. Il n'était pas parti. Il était toujours là et Zayn était quasiment sûr que ce que venait de faire son cœur n'était pas normal. Il avança, doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte en courant en le voyant réveiller. 

"Hey." 

Liam releva la tête en sursautant. 

"Oh, tu es réveillé."  
"Oui, désolé. Je n'étais pas venu ici pour dormir, à l'origine." 

La formulation de la phrase fit rougir Liam et il rebaissa immédiatement les yeux sur son journal. 

"Oui, hum c'est pas grave. Il y a du café dans la cuisine. Si tu veux, je vais aller t’en chercher." 

Il se leva et Zayn prit sa place dans le canapé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en constatant qu'il avait laissé son portable sur le coin de la table. Oh, merde. Il se retourna pour voir si Liam était bien dans la cuisine et l'attrapa rapidement. Il avait un message de Harry. Merde, merde, merde. Il n'eut pas le temps de déverrouiller son écran.

"Tu as un portable ?" entendit-il, derrière lui.

Il se leva d'un bond et empocha l'appareil. 

"Oui. Je. Question de pratique, tu vois. Je ne m'en sers quasiment jamais. C'est en cas d'urgence ou pour commander des pizzas."   
"Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit d'en avoir un."  
"On ne m'a jamais dit qu'on n’avait pas le droit."  
"C'est vrai." 

Liam sourit et Zayn se détendît immédiatement. Il s'avança et lui tendit une tasse de café encore fumante. 

"Écoute, Liam, je devrais y aller. J'ai une tonne de choses à faire à l'appart."  
"Oui, bien sûr, fais comme tu veux." 

Il but rapidement son café, se brûlant la gorge dans sa hâte de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible et reposa la tasse sur la table un peu trop brutalement. Il allait partir quand Liam lui attrapa le bras.

"Zayn, je suis content que tu sois venu me voir. Ça me touche que tu me fasses toujours confiance." 

Le métis fut pris de court par la sincérité de ses propos. Il ne devrait pas douter de Liam. Il était resté après tout. Il aurait pu partir et éviter cette conversation presque gênante. Mais il était resté. Zayn s'avança d'un pas vers lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et vint rapidement embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

"Merci à toi Liam de m'avoir écouté. Merci d'être encore là."

Il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses émotions mais il espérait avoir réussi à faire passer toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour lui à ce moment-là. Il le regarda une dernière fois, puis sortit.

\----------

"Donc c'est là que tu te cachais ?" 

Harry sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. 

Il s'était changé, troquant sa chemise et son pantalon noir pour un jean foncé, un gros pull et une veste noire, beaucoup plus adaptés au temps hivernal de Londres. Il tenait un gros sac dans sa main et le cœur de Harry se mît en battre plus vite en le remarquant. 

Il hocha simplement la tête et lui fit un petit signe pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état d'esprit était Louis, maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire à la Direction, de ce qu'il y avait entendu ou vu. Peut-être que Simon avait réussi à le convaincre. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous là, prêts à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il aurait révélé sa cachette. Peut-être que c'était ce moment-là. Celui où il allait perdre. Mais il en avait assez de se cacher. Il en avait assez de tout ça, et si Louis ne voulait pas rester avec lui alors ce n'était plus la peine de se battre. 

À quoi bon gagner si c'est pour se retrouver seul de l'autre côté ? 

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au petit hangar et Harry fit coulisser la grande porte rouillée pour finalement dévoiler sa cachette. C'était une sensation bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'autre entrer ici. Il venait d'y passer presque deux mois tout seul, enfermé entre ces quatre murs sans fenêtre et il avait réussi à rendre l'habitacle presque acceptable. Un petit chauffage électrique dans un coin, une lampe halogène dans un autre et quelques affaires personnelles éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Les conditions de vie avaient été précaires, il avait dû improviser bien plus d'une fois ne serait-ce que pour s'offrir le luxe d'une douche chaude mais il avait réussi à se créer son antre. Un foyer tout au plus, pas une maison, mais un petit nid construit de ses mains qui lui avait permis de survivre ces dernières semaines. Et il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers Niall pour lui avoir fourni cela. 

Et maintenant Louis était là, son regard curieux sautant dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas cependant et Harry pouvait encore sentir ce vide et cette tristesse émaner de lui. C'était comme s'il emportait cette aura n'importe où avec lui désormais. Un voile noir, posé sur son visage qui cachait à peine ce qu'il devait ressentir. Rien ne semblait différent depuis ce matin. Pourtant tout semblait avoir changé en une nuit. 

"Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?" 

Il fit un pas en avant. Juste un pas.

"Un ami qui m'a donné les clés"  
"Tu es resté ici tout ce temps ?"  
"Yep, c'est très chaleureux ici, tu sais" 

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire et ce fut assez pour donner un peu plus d'espoir à Harry. 

"Louis ? Qu'est-ce que.... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Pour nous ?" 

Louis avança jusqu'au vieil ordinateur posé sur le bureau, contre l'un des murs. Il laissa traîner ses yeux sur les papiers qui recouvraient le bureau et où Harry avait noté des informations en tout genre. Il fit glisser sa main sur le dossier de la chaise, puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Harry. Il regardait un point fixe au dessus de son épaule, ses yeux ne se fixant jamais sur ceux du bouclé. 

"Harry, est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression que ta vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Comme si. Comme si tu ne comprenais plus rien. Comme si tu découvrais que tout ce à quoi tu croyais auparavant n'était en fait que des mensonges. Comme si plus rien n'importait ?"  
"Oui... Je crois que oui"  
"Tu sais, comme si _tu_ n'avais plus d'importance. Comme si tu ne savais plus à quoi tu servais, comme si tu ne savais plus qu'elle était la raison de ta présence sur terre"   
"Louis..."  
"Parce que c'est un peu ce que je ressens tu vois. Je me sens.... vide et.... je sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enlevé une partie de moi-même, tu vois. Je savais que la mort de Saïd changerait quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me laisserait aussi... insignifiant"   
"Louis, arrête"   
"J'y arrive pas. Je sais pas comment faire. Et maintenant ? Je me répète ça depuis ce matin. Et maintenant ?" 

En deux enjambées, Harry avait effacé la distance qui les séparait pour venir poser ses deux mains sur ses joues. 

"Louis. Écoute-moi, ok ? Quand... Quand j'ai appris pour. Pour ma mère, et pour ma sœur..." 

Il ferma les yeux, juste deux secondes, souffla et les rouvrît. Le regard de Louis, lumineux, était enfin fixé sur le sien. 

"Quand j'ai appris pour ma mère et ma sœur, je ressentais la même chose. Je ne savais plus rien. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, où aller. J'étais déchiré. J'étais triste, et je me détestais. Et en même temps j'étais en colère, contre le monde entier. Je le suis peut-être encore aujourd'hui, parce que ça ne passe pas comme ça. La douleur te marque à vie. Elle trace un sillon dans ta peau qui s'efface peu à peu mais qui reste toujours présent. Comme une cicatrice. Je suis restée longtemps dans le brouillard. J'arrivais plus à rien. Puis au bout de un moment tout s'est éclairci. Comme, tu sais, les matins de printemps, où tu te lèves tôt et la brume a envahi tout ton jardin, et plus le jour se lève, plus elle se dissipe, et tu vois un peu plus clair. Tu vois les fleurs, et je sais pas, les feuilles, des conneries comme ça..."   
"J'ai jamais eu de jardin, Harry"   
"Louis..." 

Il s'écarta, presque brutalement, se libérant de l'étreinte.

"J'y arrive pas Harry. J'arrive pas à penser, j'arrive pas à réfléchir. Tout est vide. Dépouillé. Y'a pas de sens"   
"Mais tu sais de qui vient la faute, Louis. Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien à cause de qui tout ça a commencé"  
"Non ! Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! Il m'a menti ! Tout le monde m'a menti ! Peut-être que tu me mens aussi ! Peut-être que Saïd a menti ! Je ne sais pas Harry ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! Rien !"   
"Je ne t'ai pas menti"  
"Tu as besoin de moi autant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Pour les mêmes raisons. Je suis juste un outil dans cette stupide guerre. Juste une arme qu'on trimballe de camp en camp. C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé à retrouver Saïd ! Tu voulais m'éloigner de la Direction ! Bravo, tu as réussi !"   
"Tu dis n'importe quoi"   
"Mais j'en sais rien Harry ! Je te dis que je ne sais rien ! Ça fait cinq ans que je cours après une illusion, un appât ! Ça fait cinq ans que je tue des gens en me convainquant que tout ça prendrait sens quand Saïd serait mort. Mais c'est pire. Tout est pire ! Je n'arrive plus à croire en quelque chose. Tout me paraît faux !"  
"Même moi, Louis ? Même nous ?"   
"Je ne sais pas..." 

Ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés à quelques centimètres comme si leurs corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'attirer l'un vers l'autre, tels deux aimants. 

"Louis. Louis, regarde-moi. Tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien. Tu l'as entendu. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Tu peux y croire à ça"

Il posa une main sur la mâchoire de l'agent et le força à relever légèrement la tête pour qu'il le regarde. 

"Je t'aime Louis. Tu le sais que je t'aime"   
"Prouve-le" souffla-t-il  
"Comment ?" 

Louis ne répondit pas. Il se jeta à son cou, capturant brutalement ses lèvres et poussant son corps contre le sien. Surpris, Harry recula de quelques pas mais vint poser ses mains sur sa taille. Le baiser avait un goût de désespoir. Il était violent et brusque et Harry sentit son dos entrer en contact avec le mur tandis que Louis mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains s'étaient refermées en poing dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement sur ses boucles. 

Louis avait besoin de contrôler ce baiser et Harry le laissait faire, son corps s'abandonnant entièrement. Louis était partout, contre ses lèvres, dans son cou, sur ses hanches. Il sentit sa langue caresser la sienne et une vague de chaleur se propagea jusque dans ses reins. C'était à la fois tout et pas assez. 

La bouche de Louis glissa le long de sa mâchoire, traçant le contour de son cou jusqu'à son épaule. Il mordilla la peau et Harry serra les dents face à la douleur. Puis plus rien. Louis posa simplement son front sur son épaule et Harry pouvait sentir son souffle rapide et humide contre sa peau, le long de son omoplate. Il remonta l'une de ses mains, la posa dans la nuque du jeune homme et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le silence était submergeant. 

"Fais-moi l'amour, Harry" 

Son cœur se serra à cette demande. Parce que c'était tout, sauf le bon moment. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils manqueraient toujours de temps à présent. Et ils devaient parler, réfléchir, penser à tout ce qui les attendait maintenant. Imaginer tout ce à quoi ils devraient faire face. Sa main ne cessa jamais de caresser ses cheveux.

"Louis..."  
"J'en ai besoin Harry. J'ai besoin de le sentir. De le comprendre. J'ai besoin de te sentir. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il-te-plait"

Et qui était Harry, pour lui refuser une telle chose ? Il hocha doucement la tête et s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il paraissait tellement déboussolé que cela lui brisait le cœur. Il l'embrassa, plus doucement, cette fois-ci parce qu'il était hors de question de brusquer les choses désormais. Ses lèvres étaient douces et désireuses. Elles demandaient plus, toujours plus. Elles cherchaient des réponses que Harry était prêt à donner maintenant. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement que ça l'empêchait parfois de respirer. Il n'avait plus que lui et il ne pouvait s'imaginer le perdre à nouveau. Il souffrait. Harry pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, l'entendre dans le battement de son cœur et dans le halètement de son souffle. Il souffrait et Harry souffrait avec lui. Et s'il avait la possibilité de prendre un peu de cette douleur, d'alléger un peu ce poids qui compressait son corps, alors il le ferait. Encore et encore. 

Il le conduisit jusqu'au matelas, posé à même le sol, sans que jamais leurs lèvres ne se détachent. Il l'allongea sur le draps et colla son corps sur le sien, soutenant son poids à l'aide de ses deux avants-bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête. Il embrassa son visage, s'attardant sur le haut de ses pommettes puis descendit jusque dans son cou. Louis avait fermé ses yeux et seules ses mains bougeaient, traversant le dos de Harry de haut en bas et lui procurant des frissons de plaisir jusque dans le bas de son échine. 

Il s'assit et Louis l'imita. Il caressa légèrement ses côtes et Louis leva immédiatement les bras pour enlever son pull. Ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots, juste des regards et des gestes. Harry retira son pull à son tour et lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau les yeux, Louis s'était rallongé et il vit immédiatement la marque violacée sur son épaule. L'hématome s'étendait sur une bonne partie de l'omoplate mais était à moitié caché par le pansement blanc qui recouvrait la plaie. Harry sentit son cœur chavirer en repensant à la cause de cette blessure. Lui.

"Louis..."  
"Harry, non, fait pas ça" 

Louis se redressa pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Harry n'arrivait déjà plus à sortir cette image de sa tête. Il se revoyait encore. Il s'était senti tellement puissant ce soir-là. Tirer sur l'homme qu'il aimait pour se prouver quelque chose. Pour lui prouver quelque chose. Il croyait que tout serait plus facile après ça. 

"Louis, je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus"  
"C'est du passé, Harry"  
"Non c'est toujours là. Tu es encore blessé"  
"C'est pas là que j'ai le plus mal" 

Harry souffla son prénom et vint délicatement effleurer la blessure du bout des doigts. Il le sentit frissonner et il embrassa son épaule pour le rassurer. Le reste, il ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais. La façon dont le corps de Louis était si réceptif, se courbant à chacune de ses caresses ; sa chaleur qui se mêlait à son odeur pour créer une harmonie presque envoûtante. Harry avait rêvé de ce moment, celui où il retrouverait enfin Louis entièrement. Celui où ils ne feraient à nouveau qu'un. Il l'embrassa encore et encore pour se convaincre que tout cela était bien réel. En ce moment, il ne pensait même plus à l'avenir, ou même au passé. Juste cet homme, nu contre sa peau, et ses mains, ses yeux, sa bouche... Il prit son temps, faisait le nécessaire pour bien le préparer. Ils n'avaient encore jamais fait cela comme ça tous les deux et les mains de Harry tremblaient presque. Il se laissait guider par les soupirs de Louis et les mouvements de ses hanches. Il le sentait impatient sous lui, murmurant son prénom encore et encore. Finalement, il arrêta Harry, attrapant ses poignets pour venir le coller à nouveau contre lui. Sa peau était brûlante et ses lèvres enflammées, propageant une nouvelle vague de désir dans tout le corps de Harry. 

"Harry... Harry s'il-te-plait" 

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis tout ne fut que plaisir. Il savait que Louis devait avoir mal mais il n'en laissa rien paraître parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sentir Harry. De le sentir entièrement. Et Harry était prêt à tout lui donner. De l'amour, le ciel et la lune s'il le fallait. Ils construisirent peu à peu leur rythme, lent et passionnel. Les yeux de Louis étaient fermés et il avait emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Harry lui murmura de le regarder et il s'exécuta pour révéler deux yeux clairs et brillants. Harry sentait le plaisir s'accumuler dans le bas de son ventre et il glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour venir caresser l'érection du châtain. La réaction de Louis fut immédiate, il se cambra et resserra son étreinte en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et il laissa échapper un gémissement. 

"Harry..." 

Il le sentit vibrer entre ses doigts et s'abandonna à son tour, étouffant un grognement dans son cou avant de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Immédiatement, la main de Louis glissa dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts, comme si la possibilité qu'une partie de leurs corps ne soit plus en contact lui était désormais inconcevable. Ils restèrent en silence, leurs souffles se répondant en écho et leurs cœurs battant l'un pour l'autre, puis Louis se tourna et appuya sa tête sur le torse de Harry, y déposant un rapide baiser.

"Merci, Harry"   
"Je t'aime, Lou. Je t'aime plus que tout et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me crois" 

Il se redressa un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il caressa sa joue et sourit tristement.

"Je te crois, Harry, je te crois" 

Il l'embrassa, lentement, le bout de sa langue caressant ses lèvres sensuellement.

"Je t'aime aussi" murmura-t-il contre sa joue.

\----------

Assis dans le canapé blanc, le pied de Liam tambourinait rapidement sur le tapis en poil du bureau. Eleanor n'était pas encore là, mais l'angoisse de la rencontre le faisait déjà transpirer. Il savait qu'elle allait bientôt l'appeler, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien s'y préparer. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait. 

_Merci à toi Liam de m'avoir écouté. Merci d'être encore là_

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Zayn attendait de lui. Son regard avant de partir, et ce baiser qui n'avait duré qu'un instant, ça ne pouvait pas être un jeu. Il avait dégagé tellement de vulnérabilité, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça, si c'était uniquement pour passer le temps ? Mais alors pourquoi avoir tout balancé à Eleanor ? Pourquoi avoir avoué leur relation ? 

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était complètement perdu. Dans quelques minutes, la psychologue lui demanderait des réponses, et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devrait répondre. 

Mais il savait pourquoi tout cela était difficile. On lui aurait demandé cette mission avec n'importe qui d'autre que Zayn, il l'aurait déjà remplie avec succès. Mais c'était Zayn et il y avait cette histoire. Leur histoire. Celle que Liam avait essayé de dénigrer d'abord, puis de relativiser pour finalement essayer de l'oublier. Il avait pris une place tellement importante dans sa vie et le contact électrifiant de ses lèvres sur les siennes n'avait fait que lui rappeler brutalement tout ça. 

Liam avait envie de hurler. C'était comme si deux voix s'affrontaient dans sa tête sans faire attention aux dégâts qu'elles pouvaient laisser. Mais il pouvait arrêter tout ça maintenant. Il pouvait en faire taire une. Ce SMS. C'était la parfaite opportunité. Zayn été en contact avec Harry, il en avait eu la preuve. Et un certain L était aussi mis en cause. Liam n'était pas stupide. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose se tramait entre Louis et Harry et si à l'époque, il n'avait pas été en position de pointer du doigt leur relation, aujourd'hui tout était différent. Si il pouvait prouver qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la même combine alors c'était le pardon assuré. Il pourrait être inscrit à vie dans les petits papiers de la Direction. Peut-être monter en grade. Prendre la place de Louis. Ce SMS était une bénédiction. 

"Bonjour, Liam" 

Eleanor vint s'asseoir face à lui en souriant. Liam n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à rendre chacun de ses gestes aussi intimidants. Pourtant il se sentait déjà prisonnié. Il n'entendait plus qu'une seule voix. Sa voix. 

"J'ai pu constater que tu avais bien profiter de ces deux derniers jours pour travailler sur ta mission"  
"Oui"  
"Très bien, je suis contente de voir que tu la prends à cœur"   
"Le pardon de la Direction est ma priorité"  
"Alors c'est parfait.Tu dois sûrement avoir des choses à me dire"  
"Hum, je ne sais pas vraiment..."  
"Liam tu viens de passer plusieurs heures avec Zayn, je veux bien être clémente, mais nous ne t'avons pas offert cette mission pour que tu puisses satisfaire tes besoins personnels"   
"Non ! Non pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas.... Il ne s'est rien passé, nous avons simplement discuté"  
"Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"   
"Il... Il est assez déboussolé depuis l'entretien"  
"Je m'en doute"  
"Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait exactement ?"   
"Liam" elle s'arrêta un instant pour sourire "C'est moi qui pose les questions"   
"Oui, oui, oui pardon"  
"Alors ?"   
"Et bien justement. On a surtout parlé de ça. Il ne se souvient de rien et j'ai eu du mal à aborder d'autres sujets"   
"Mais tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu as su faire face à cet obstacle"   
"Je, euh, oui bien sûr"  
"Alors ?" 

C'était le moment, il devait faire taire l'une de ces voix. Dire adieu à celle qui lui portait le plus préjudice. Il devait dire adieu à cette nuisance. 

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en contact avec Harry"

Il pouvait encore sentir le goût des lèvres de Zayn. 

\----------

Harry pouvait entendre le bruit de la pluie qui tombait en grosses gouttes sur le toit en fer. Louis était silencieux à ses côtés, mais il ne dormait pas. Il sentait son souffle chaud et régulier contre son torse et sa main caressait ses cheveux, machinalement. 

"Louis ?"  
"Mmhhh ?"  
"Tu n'étais pas au courant n'est-ce pas ?"   
"Au courant de quoi ?"   
"Pour ma famille. Tu n'étais pas au courant de ce que la Direction allait leur faire, hein ?"

Il se redressa rapidement, une main appuyée sur son torse.

"Harry ! Bien sûr que non !"   
"Ok, d'accord. Je devais juste demander"   
"Je ne les aurais pas laisser faire, tu le sais très bien"   
"Oui, oui je sais" 

Il sentait que Louis le dévisageait et il ne voulait pas penser à toutes les questions qu'il devait se poser. 

"Harry, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su ce qu'ils avaient prévu, j'aurais tout fait pour les arrêter"  
"Je sais, Louis" 

Louis embrassa son cou et descendit jusqu'à l'un de ses pectoraux, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de Harry. Il était tellement magnifique ainsi et ses longs cils dessinaient de jolies ombres sur le haut de ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés par les doigts de Harry et ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Il continuait de tracer des baisers sur son torse et Harry soupira d'aise. 

"Harry, je peux te poser une question aussi ?"  
"Oui"  
"Pourquoi tu as un énorme papillon tatoué sur le ventre ?"

Il rit, surpris par la question et il vit Louis sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur le tatouage qui recouvrait tout son ventre. Il l'avait fait faire quelques semaines plus tôt sur un coup de tête dans un petit salon inquiétant de Londres. Il l'adorait.

"Il représente la renaissance. Le début d'une nouvelle vie. Le papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide est un symbole de résurrection. Une métamorphose" 

Louis resta silencieux, un moment, puis il murmura : "Il te correspond bien" puis après un court silence, il ajouta, "Il est juste... vraiment gros" 

Harry sourit et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Louis. Ce n'était qu'un petit instant de bonheur dans le cauchemar qu'était devenue leur vie. Un petit rayon de soleil, rien de plus, mais c'était suffisant pour réchauffer un peu leur cœur.


	26. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii ! 
> 
> Et regardez, j'ai écrit un chapitre ! Hum et quel chapitre.... Fort ennuyant ahah. Ok, je m'en excuse d'avance, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais l'action commence juste après et je n'aurais pas su où m'arrêter et j'aurais écrit un monstrueux chapitre et vous l'auriez attendu 1 an et demi et bref ! Ce chapitre est court. Et un peu ennuyant. Parce que du coup il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et c'est surtout des explications que je jugeais nécessaires parce qu'elles sont importantes pour comprendre la suite et que je pense que je n'avais pas assez insisté dessus avant. J'espère que tout est compréhensible.
> 
> Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue (kind of), qUI L'EUT CRU ? 
> 
> Bonne lecture, j'espère :) xx

_Il fait encore nuit lorsqu'il se réveille. Le garçon à ses côtés dort profondément et c'est presque apaisant de le voir simplement respirer. Il se lève, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il sort du hangar et marche dans les rues sombres. Il sait où il doit aller. Il ferme les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvre il y est déjà. Le bâtiment d'entrée n'a pas changé. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas changé, rien n'a changé._

_Il se retrouve très vite dans ce dédale de couloirs. Toujours ces murs gris. Il aurait dû se faire tatouer le plan sur le corps, comme ce débile qui voulait faire sortir son frère de prison. Ca aurait été tellement plus pratique. Tout se ressemble. Aucune fenêtre, presque pas de porte dans cette partie du bâtiment, des appliques sur les murs qui diffusent une lumière pale et du gris. Juste du gris. A gauche, à droite, à droite, non à gauche. Il se perd un peu, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu. Ses jambes se mettent à courir sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sa respiration est bruyante et brise le silence morbide. Il n'y a personne. Tout le monde doit dormir. Il ne croise même pas un garde. Soudain, il se retrouve face à cette porte. Il sait ce qu'il y a derrière mais il a peur d'y entrer. Et s'il l'attendait ? Juste là, de l'autre côté, flingue à la main, prêt à le faire disparaître. Il entre, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir._

_Il est dans l'appartement de Louis, maintenant. Il reconnaît le canapé et la chaîne hifi. Il revoit Louis l'embrasser près de sa collection de CD. Simon est dans le canapé, assis comme toujours, parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être debout pour donner des ordres. Louis est là aussi et Harry a l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ce rêve. Les lèvres de Simon qui ordonnent, mais il n'entend pas. Le bras de Louis qui se lève, son pistolet tout au bout et il ferme les yeux pour attendre la douleur._

_Ne tire pas, Louis._

_Mais elle n'arrive pas, rien ne se passe. Il ouvre les yeux et il est à nouveau dans le couloir gris. Un garçon brun court devant lui._

_Attends moi, Louis._

_Il court aussi, mais il n'arrive pas à le rattraper. Il tourne à droite et l'homme est là, allongé, par terre, une tâche rouge s'étend sur sa poitrine. Quelqu'un pleure. Quelqu'un crie son prénom. Il ne voit pas son visage mais l'homme à l'air de souffrir. Les pleurs sont de plus en plus forts et se transforment en cris. Il se rapproche pour aider l'homme à terre. Il ne voit toujours pas son visage, ses cheveux châtains cachent ses yeux. Mais qui pleure ?_

__

"Louis ?"

Harry se redressa dans un sursaut et prit quelques secondes pour comprendre où il était. Le hangar, sur le matelas, par terre. La fraîcheur de la pièce le fit frissonner. Son corps était brûlant et le draps collait à sa poitrine nue qui se soulevait rapidement. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Combien de temps allait-il continuer à faire ses cauchemars ? Tout était toujours si... Réel. C'était effrayant. 

Le jour s'était levé, Harry pouvait voir la lumière s'infiltrer sous la grande porte en fer. Le souvenir de la veille le frappa comme une brique et son cœur chuta un peu plus profondément dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Louis n'était plus à côté de lui. Il l'était dans son rêve. 

Il se leva péniblement et enfila quelques vêtements. L'air était sec et tranchant, il avait hâte que cet hiver se finisse. Il fit coulisser la porte et la lumière du jour lui fit cligner des yeux. Le ciel était gris, comme toujours et il rendait la Tamise presque lugubre et inquiétante. Sur le bord du quai se tenait Louis, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir. Il faisait face au fleuve et Harry ne voyait pas son visage. Il s'approcha doucement mais le vent dû porter sa présence puisque Louis se retourna vers lui. 

"Tu es réveillé" dit-il immédiatement.

Harry hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu plus pour se tenir à ses côtés. 

"Tu faisais un cauchemar, je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller. Ça m'a fait peur"  
"J'en fais souvent"   
"Je suis désolé"   
"C'est pas de ta faute" 

Harry sentait que quelque chose restait en suspens. Bien sûr, l'humeur de Louis n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses ces 24 dernières heures, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, ce matin, qui rendait l'air encore plus oppressant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Louis ?"   
"Tu as dit _"Ne tires pas Louis"_ ""  
"Quoi ?"  
"Dans ton cauchemar, tu as dit ça tout haut quand j'essayais de te réveiller. Ne tires pas, Louis"   
"Ah"   
"De quoi tu rêvais ?"  
"De la Direction. C'est toujours de la Direction. Parfois de ma mère"   
"Et il s'y passait quoi ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas toujours très bien" 

Harry regarda le visage tendu de Louis, son regard tourné vers l'autre côté du quai et les mèches de ses cheveux virevolter dans sa nuque. Prudemment, il posa une main sur son épaule et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne sursautait plus face à ce geste.

"Lou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il se tourna enfin vers lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais Harry était toujours surpris de voir l'intensité du regard de Louis. Ces yeux, bleus, qui cachaient tellement de choses mais continuaient d'en montrer beaucoup à la fois. Harry aimait ses yeux plus que tout. 

"Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, Harry"  
"Je te fais confiance"  
"Alors pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?"  
"Mes rêves n'ont pas d'importance"   
"Harry je..."

Louis passa ses deux mains sur son visage, frottant ses yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Harry remarqua que ses pupilles étaient rouges et il rapprocha un peu plus son corps du sien

"Louis"

C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Les mots semblaient coincer dans sa gorge et Harry le voyait lutter sans savoir comment l'aider. Il posa sa deuxième main dans le creux de sa nuque et Louis lui jeta un dernier regard douloureux avant de venir l'embrasser. C'était tendre et cela prit Harry par surprise mais il se laissa doucement aller. 

Plus tard, Louis lui expliquerait qu'il se sentait désolé. Désolé de l'avoir laissé seul quand sa mère et sa sœur venaient juste de mourir. Désolé de l'avoir laissé partir de la Direction sans venir avec lui. Désolé de l'avoir un jour fait douter de lui au point qu'il fasse ses cauchemars. Désolé de lui avoir donné des raisons de ne plus lui faire confiance. 

Louis était désolé mais Harry lui avait pardonné depuis bien longtemps. Et il s'appliqua à lui montrer dans chacun des baisers qu'il lui rendit. 

\----------

Si deux personnes s'aiment, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre ? 

La réponse est non. Parce que Zayn aime Liam. Et Liam aime Zayn. Mais ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre. 

Pas de "et ils vécurent heureux...". Pas de grand mariage. Sûrement pas d'enfant. Pas d'histoire d'âmes sœurs, cette grande connerie qui fait rêver les midinettes. Pas de destins croisés, de bonne étoile, d'amour au première regard, de film à l'eau de rose. Aucune de toutes ces conneries. Juste une réalité, dure à avaler mais qu'on apprend à digérer. Comme tout. 

Il n'était même pas 10 heures et Zayn savait déjà que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Liam avait demandé à le rencontrer et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il avait fait son choix. 

Zayn ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne se serait jamais permis. L'idée de contrôler la vie de quelqu'un auquel il tenait tellement le révoltait. Mais il y avait tout de même ce choix implicite, sous-entendu par la situation. Parce que comment pourraient-ils être heureux si Liam continuait de vénérer une chose que Zayn détestait de tout son être ? C'était la Direction ou lui. Et Zayn savait déjà qu'il n'avait jamais eu une véritable chance dans cette bataille. 

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit le visage désolé de Liam. Il lui avait donné rendez vous au parc et c'était tellement ironique que Zayn avait presque envie de vomir. Il pensait tout savoir du discours que Liam lui préparait, pourtant il se retrouva une nouvelle fois surpris par le jeune homme. Une dernière fois, sans doute.

"Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ?" 

C'était inattendu. Et pourtant. Pourtant Zayn aurait dû le voir venir. Merde tous les indices étaient là, étalés sur le visage de Liam. 

"Pardon ?"   
"Harry ? Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?"   
"Tu... Tu crois vraiment que.... ? Quoi ?"  
"J'ai vu le SMS de Harry. Je sais que vous êtes en contact. Il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose, Zayn, n'importe quoi"

Il éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en empêcher. Toute la situation était magique. Formidable. Merveilleuse ! Parce que bien sûr que Liam était revenu pour ça. Bien sûr qu'il s'était pointé à sa porte seulement quelques heures après son entretien avec Eleanor à propos de qui déjà ? Ah oui, Harry. Bien sûr. 

Et peut-être qu'il rigolait simplement pour ne pas que ses yeux le piquent mais à part lui, qui le saurait ?

"Zayn, arrête s'il-te-plait. Il faut vraiment que je le sache. Elle va me tuer sinon. Voir pire" 

Zayn ne riait plus. Rien n'était marrant. Rien n'avait jamais été marrant dans cette putain de vie et ce n'était plus le moment de faire semblant.

"Va te faire foutre Liam. Tu peux crever, je m'en tape"   
"Zayn ! Elle a menacé de me virer ! De m'enfermer ! Elle allait me destituer de mon grade, j'étais censé faire quoi ?" 

La dernière fois que Zayn s'était mis en colère, il avait tué un homme. Il pouvait presque sentir cette même rage grandir dans le creux de son ventre. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le col de Liam et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Écoutes-moi bien. Tu veux jouer aux petits fayots bien sages auprès d'Eleanor ? Lui rapporter quelque chose pour qu'elle te donne une petite tape sur la tête ? Alors dis lui ça. Dis lui que Harry est loin. Qu'il a réservé un billet d'avion hier, grâce à de l'argent que je lui ai donné et qu'il s'est envolé très loin. Dis lui que Harry est parti, récupères ta récompense et oublie moi" 

Il le repoussa ensuite, encore plus brusquement et Liam paraissait aussi choqué qu'attristé par ce geste. 

"Zayn. Je.... Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Encore. Si je lui dis ça, elle risque de vouloir te parler. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça"  
"Mais tu lui auras donné quelque chose Liam. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?"  
"Elle t'a menacé ? Pas seulement moi, mais toi aussi !"  
"Je m'en fous"  
"Pas moi"   
"Si ! Toi aussi Liam ! Sinon tu ne serais pas revenu uniquement sur ses ordres à elle. Tu n'aurais pas profité du fait que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !"

Le garçon eut la présence d'esprit de baisser la tête et Zayn avait presque pitié. Presque.

"Je suis désolé, Zayn"  
"Dégage" 

Zayn commença à s'éloigner mais Liam le suivit. 

"Je te jure que j'ai aussi fait ça pour toi Zayn. Pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour le SMS"  
"Tu veux une médaille ? Dégage maintenant"  
"Zayn, j'ai fait ça parce que je t'..."  
"Alors ça non Liam !" 

Le métis se retourna violemment. Il n'était que colère et fureur et jamais Liam ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Apeuré, il recula d'un pas. Zayn pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

"Ça tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder dans les yeux et de me mentir. Tu n'as pas le droit de frapper à ma porte pour m'inviter chez toi et lire mes messages. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être compatissant alors que tu ne cherches qu'un nouveau moyen de me trahir. Et ça ! Dire ça Liam, ça tu n'as certainement pas le droit !" 

Zayn baissa sa main et reprit son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et il ne savait pas si son cœur était compressé par la douleur ou simplement sur le point d'exploser hors de sa poitrine. Il devait s'éloigner. Partir loin de cet homme. 

"C'est fini Liam, j'peux plus"   
"Zayn, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça"   
"C'est fini" 

Il détourna rapidement son regard pour ne pas voir celui de Liam, brillant et implorant. Il murmura une dernière fois "C'est fini" et sortit du parc. 

\----------

Harry et Louis savaient qu'ils devaient discuter de nombreuses choses, seulement c'est toujours difficile de parler lorsque ses lèvres son collées à celles de son amant. Et oui peut-être qu'ils s'embrassaient trop. Peut-être qu'ils regretteraient les quelques heures perdues dans les bras de l'autres, enroulés dans les draps. Peut-être qu'ils avaient le pire timing du monde mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en foutaient. Harry restait prudent avec Louis. Il sentait encore parfois qu'ils se tenaient au bord du vide, prêt à sauter, mais maintenant quand il souriait, ses yeux brillaient aussi, formant de petites rides dans les coins, et quand il voyait son visage s'assombrir, il le serrait un peu plus fort dans ses bras et il sentait les mains de Louis s'agripper à son t-shirt. C'était suffisant, pour l'instant. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. 

Simon croyait Louis parti à la recherche de Saïd. Le garçon avait pris bien soin de réserver un billet d'avion avec son nom d'agent avant de rejoindre Harry au cas ou Simon vérifierait (bien sûr qu'il allait vérifier). La découverte du corps de Saïd devrait se faire sous les prochaines 48 heures et il faudrait encore 24 heures de plus pour que la nouvelle arrive jusqu'à Simon, un peu plus si Niall arrivait à retenir l'information. Il fallait rajouter quelques heures pour qu'il fasse le lien entre le départ précipité de Louis, Harry et la mort de Saïd. En somme, ils leur restaient à peine trois jours pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque, avant que toute la Direction ne leur tombe sur le coin du nez.

Dire que Louis avait été surpris de voir comment Harry avait réussi à garder un pied dans l'agence ces derniers mois aurait été un euphémisme. Après que le bouclé lui ait montré tout le système de communication mis en place par Niall, l'ancien agent, sans un mot, s'était assis au clavier pour confesser au blond l'amour profond et indescriptible que Harry lui portait secrètement. Louis aurait été prêt à pirater les vidéos de surveillance de la Direction pour voir la réaction de Niall en direct même si les 300 points de suspension qu'il avait répondu au message "j'ai toujours eu envie de te faire sauvagement l'amour sur ton clavier d'ordinateur" avait suffit à donner un aperçu plutôt expressif de sa réaction. Niall l'avait cherché après tout et Louis n'était même pas désolé. Harry avait fini par reprendre les commandes de l'ordinateur pour dire à Niall que Louis était un abruti et que, ah oui, il est avec nous maintenant, au fait. Niall avait répondu avec un simple smiley. 

Allongés sur le matelas, la tête de Louis collée au torse de Harry, ils avaient finalement dû commencer à réfléchir à l'avenir. Et maintenant ? Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux mais pour combien de temps ? Ils pourraient s'enfuir, très loin, mais Harry savait qu'il laisserait encore beaucoup trop de choses derrière lui et Louis avait toujours vécu pour cette revanche qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner en si bon chemin. Et maintenant alors ? C'était la dernière bataille. Celle de leur liberté. Harry avait besoin de détruire la Division. Par vengeance mais aussi parce qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant que l'organisation continuait d'exister, de recruter des gens perdus, de les manipuler, d'en faire des assassins au service d'un homme qui ne voyait que l'argent et le pouvoir. On l'avait forcer à y vivre, à s'y nourrir, à s'y former, à devenir l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus continuer son chemin en ignorant que chaque jour, de nouvelles recrues étaient formées pour suivre sa voie. Zayn était encore dedans. Liam aussi. Et Niall. Détruire la Direction était la seule solution pour pouvoir tous les libérer. 

Cependant, Harry se rendit compte que Louis n'avait pas le même point de vue et ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise mais il se redressa tout de même brusquement lorsque le garçon lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas détruire la Direction. 

"Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'on se débarrasse de quelque chose d'aussi massif et important que la Direction comme ça ? Comme si tu voulais te débarrasser d'une vieille paire de chaussures ?"  
"Non, bien sûr que non, il faut un plan. Je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'on est là"  
"Un plan ne serait pas suffisant. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement ? Poser des bombes ? Faire sauter le bâtiment en détruisant tout ce qu'il contient ?"  
"Non. Enfin je sais pas. J'avais pensé plutôt en prendre le contrôle, puis la démanteler, je sais pas, informatiquement ou un truc comme ça ? Détruire les ordi, les armes, Simon, les choses inutiles quoi"  
"Et les agents après ?"  
"Quoi, les agents ?"  
"Tu en fais quoi ? On les laisse reprendre leur vie normale ? Sachant qu'ils sont censés être _morts_ et enterrés ?"   
"Je... Non, mais le gouvernement ne peux pas leur trouver un nouveau boulot ?"   
"Harry..."

Louis se leva et le bouclé le regarda commencer à faire de rapides allers-retours dans l'étroitesse de la pièce. 

"Harry, le gouvernement _déteste_ la Direction. Ils ont essayé de créer quelque chose qui leur a totalement échappé. Simon en a pris le contrôle quasi-total. Certes, il continue de mettre en place les missions que le gouvernement lui demande et en échange, ils continuent de le payer et de financer l'agence. Mais la moitié des autres missions sont pour le compte personnelle de Simon. Des missions foireuses, tu as connu ça, je crois"  
"Comment oublier..."  
"Tout ça pour dire que le gouvernement n'attend plus qu'une chose : se débarrasser de la Direction. Et quand je dis se débarrasser, je veux dire y foutre le feu. Se débarrasser de tout ce qui peut faire office de preuves. Les archives, les armes, l'équipement informatique et surtout les agents et les recrues. La seule chose qui les retient encore c'est que Simon garde dans ses archives toutes les missions peu étincelantes que le gouvernement lui a demandé de faire"  
"Comme quoi ?"  
"De l'espionnage principalement. De nombreux pays pourraient être assez contrariés d'apprendre que l'Angleterre les a fait espionner à des fins personnelles, principalement. Question confiance, c'est pas tip top. Et diplomatiquement parlant, il y a des pays qu'il ne faut pas trop trop titiller"   
"Ok donc le gouvernement est pourri aussi, c'est pas une grande nouvelle et donc quoi ? Simon les fait chanter ?"  
"C'est un peu ça, oui"   
"Mais ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à tuer des hommes pour se débarrasser des preuves ?"

Louis eut un petit rire presque cruel, et Harry frissonna.

"Bien sûr que si. Ça s'appelle mettre la poussière sous le tapis. Les agents et les recrues n'existent plus. Elles sont mortes pour la société. La plupart étaient censées finir en prison. Tu crois qu'ils manquent d'excuses pour tous les faire disparaître ? Des criminels, des drogués, des tueurs ? Tssss personne n'a besoin de ça, on ne nous en voudra pas si on les fait disparaître avec le bâtiment. Tu vois, c'est presque facile de s'en persuader. A choisir entre une guerre diplomatique et tuer une centaine de gens dont personne ne connaissait encore l'existence, pour eux le choix est vite fait"   
"C'est horrible ce que tu dis"   
"C'est la réalité, pourtant. On ne peut pas détruire la Direction sans détruire ses agents, Harry. Ils font partis de l'agence et on parle de la vie de centaines d'hommes, y compris celle de Zayn ou de Niall"  
"Alors quoi ? On fait quoi ? On tue juste Simon ? Ça me va aussi"  
"Simon _est_ la Direction, Harry. Tu détruis Simon, tu détruis la Direction. Sans Simon, le gouvernement reprend le contrôle, et je viens de t'expliquer ce qu'il se passera si c'est le cas"

Harry soupira. Comme toujours, il avait l'impression de se prendre un mur en pleine figure. Chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir faire un pas en avant, un nouvel obstacle se dressait devant lui. 

"Louis, t'es en train de me dire qu'on n'a pas de solution ?"   
"Il y a toujours une solution. Il suffit de bien la chercher" 

Le garçon vint se rasseoir sur le matelas. Il se mît en tailleur pour faire face à Harry et attrapa une de ses mains qui reposait sur le draps. 

"Harry, on va y arriver d'accord ? On va trouver quelque chose. On ne peut pas être arrivé jusque là, avoir vécu tout ça pour rien. On va y arriver" 

Il serra un peu les doigts de Harry avant de les porter à sa bouche pour embrasser la jointures de ses mains. Le bouclé lui sourit tristement. Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, perdus dans leur propre pensée. Finalement, Louis ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

"Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider"  
"Quelqu'un ?"   
"Il s'appelle Greg. C'est le chef de Scotland Yard"   
"La police ? Louis tu veux impliquer la police là dedans ?"  
"Non juste lui. Il est au courant pour la Direction. C'est une des rares personnes qui sait qu'elle existe en dehors des gens du gouvernement et il a aussi beaucoup d'influence auprès d'eux. J'ai souvent travaillé avec lui pour des missions de secours dans Londres"   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ?"  
"Notre problème c'est Simon. On ne peut pas détruire la Direction directement et on ne peut pas laisser la Direction aux mains du gouvernement, alors on lui trouve un nouveau chef. Quelqu'un qui ne serrait pas corrompu et que le gouvernement approuverait assez pour qu'ils acceptent de faire perdurer l'agence"   
"Et ce gars, Greg ? Ça pourrait être lui ?"  
"Ça pourrait être lui"   
"Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne se laissera pas corrompre comme Simon ? Qu'il n'acceptera pas des missions louches ?"  
"Rien du tout. Mais c'est la seule solution qu'on ait" 

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser continuer les activités de la Direction et Louis eut beau essayer de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas fait que de mauvaises choses, qu'elle pouvait toujours être utile à la société si elle était dirigée convenablement, le goût amer du meurtre de sa famille resterait toujours au fond de sa gorge. Peut-être qu'ils ne seraient jamais d'accord là-dessus. Peut-être que Louis avait passé bien trop de temps à l'agence pour se rendre compte qu'elle était viscéralement mauvaise ou peut-être que Harry était bien trop aveuglé par la haine et le chagrin d'avoir perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, pour arriver à voir le verre à moitié plein. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient un début de plan et Harry était prêt à saisir tout ce qui s'offrirait à lui et qui lui permettrait d'en finir avec tout ça. Même si cela prenait la forme d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et en lequel il n'avait aucune confiance. 

Très vite, Louis décida d'essayer d'organiser une rencontre avec Greg et peut-être, encore une fois, peut-être que les choses allaient enfin bouger. Pour le pire ou le meilleur.

\----------

La dernière fois que Harry était allé à la piscine, il avait 8 ans et il s'était perdu. Sa mère l'avait laissé aller seul du côté des vestiaires hommes, tandis que sa sœur et elle étaient aller du côté femme. Ils s'était senti tellement grand. Lui, le garçon qui était désormais assez vieux pour aller se changer seul dans les vestiaire. Sauf que quand il était repassé dans la partie commune il n'avait trouvé ni sa mère, ni sa sœur et, dans un grand moment de maturité, il avait fondu en larmes. C'était la femme de ménage qui l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa mère qui était encore en train d'aider Gemma à se changer. Apparemment elle ne maîtrisait pas encore son nouveau maillot de bain deux pièces. Bref, un grand souvenir pour Harry qui avait su faire preuve de calme, de patience et d'autonomie... 

Lorsqu'il entra dans la piscine municipale, l'odeur du chlore lui sauta à la gorge et ce même souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il le fit sourire. Il revoyait Gemma, se battre avec les bretelles du haut de son maillot de bain tandis qu'il essuyait discrètement ses larmes sur sa serviette. 

Lorsqu'on prenait tout de suite à droite après les caisses d'entrée, on tombait sur un escalier qui vous menait jusqu'à une grande galerie qui donnait une vue sur toute la piscine. C'était là que les mères attendaient leurs enfants pendant les entraînements de natation ou simplement pour venir observer les nageurs pendant une petite pose snack. C'était là que Harry se dirigeait. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir de la galerie. C'était tout de même plus pratique. Il s'appuya contre les vitres et observa pendant quelques minutes l'agitation de la piscine. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Zayn était là et il sourit. 

Prendre Zayn dans ses bras, c'était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se voir depuis que Harry avait quitté la Direction. Ils avaient communiqué par SMS ou à travers Niall, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se voir physiquement de peur que Zayn soit suivi. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient dans ce lieu public maintenant. Les chances que Zayn se fasse suivre jusqu'à la piscine étaient tout de même plus minimes. 

Harry ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour du garçon. Il sentit les bras de Zayn se refermer aussi fort autour de sa taille et il se demanda lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de ça en ce moment. Après de longues minutes, Harry se recula pour observer le métis plus attentivement. Il paraissait exténué et une vague de culpabilité vint se nicher au creux de son ventre. Les risques qu'avaient pris Zayn ses derniers mois étaient énormes. Tout ça pour lui. C'était ridicule. 

"Je suis content de te voir" souffla-t-il à l'agent.  
"Moi aussi"   
"Ça va ? T'as l'air crevé"  
"Ouais, ça va. Un peu secoué par tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais ça sera bientôt terminé, hein ? Niall m'a dit que Louis était de notre côté maintenant" 

Harry ne pût s'empecher de sourire lorsqu'il hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Oui, Louis était avec eux maintenant. 

"Et toi, avec Liam du coup ? Il est avec nous aussi ?"

Le regard de Zayn s'assombrit un peu plus et le sourire de Harry disparut de son visage.

"Non"  
"Oh"  
"Ouais" 

Le métis se tourna vers la galerie pour regarder à son tour les gens qui criaient, se bousculaient, ou sautaient dans l'eau. Tout paressait plus simple en bas et Harry aurait voulu prendre la main de Zayn pour aller les rejoindre. Le pousser dans l'eau, l'éclabousser un peu et arriver à arracher un sourire de son visage. Harry aurait voulu connaître un Zayn heureux. Cet homme profondément attaché à ses racines et à sa famille qui trouvait du plaisir dans les repas familiaux du samedi soir. Cet homme pour qui la vie avait été bousculé lorsqu'il avait décidé de venger sa sœur et son honneur. Harry aurait voulu connaître cet homme. Mais est-ce qu'ils se seraient seulement appréciés dans cet autre contexte. Harry été renfermé à l'époque. Il ne sortait que pour acheter ses clopes et ses doses. Il passait ses journées sur son ordinateur ou chez sa mère. Zayn l'aurait détesté. 

"Tu m'aurais détesté" dit-il tout haut, en souriant à cette pensée. 

Zayn souleva un sourcil et tourna un peu son visage vers lui. Harry continua.

"Si on s'était rencontré en dehors de la Direction. Tu m'aurais détesté, je suis sûr. Tu te serais moqué de moi, ou un truc du genre"   
"Pourquoi ça ?"   
"J'étais un vrai looseur quand j'y pense. J'étais accro aux jeux vidéos, à mon ordinateur et à ma coke. J'insultais le facteur quand il venait frapper chez moi et j'avais une collection de boîtes de pizzas. J'étais pathétique"

Zayn sourit à son tour cette fois-ci.

"Tu étais ce garçon à la coupe de cheveux bizarre et à la peau blanchâtre en manque de soleil ?"   
"Ouais c'était à peu près ça"   
"Et tu te branlais tous les matins à la même heure en caressant ton écran d'ordi et en rêvant du jour où tu pourrais à nouveau toucher un téton?" 

Harry éclata de rire. 

"Non. Non quand même pas. Je n'étais pas _Niall_ non plus. Mais.... Ouais j'étais assez pathétique à voir quand même"  
"Je n'étais pas vraiment mieux, tu sais"  
"Ah ouais ?"  
"Je portais toujours la même veste en cuir. Un truc moche que j'avais volé à une soirée. Je l'ai porté tous les jours pendant deux ans. Elle me donnait l'air si _dur_ , je sais pas je devais être ridicule à la fin. Et j'avais toujours une cigarette derrière les deux oreilles. J'étais toujours habillé en noir, et je marmonnais toujours quand on me posait une réponse. Je me croyais le maître du monde dans mon petit quartier, à vendre ma drogue pourrie. Je crois que j'étais aussi pathétique que toi"   
"J'aurais probablement pensé que tu étais cool"  
"Et j'aurais probablement pensé que tu étais un débile profond" 

Harry rit à nouveau mais cette fois en chœur, avec Zayn. Et c'était bon de voir le garçon rire ainsi, sans restreinte, sans regarder derrière son épaule. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer dans quelques semaines, putain, même dans quelques jours peut-être, rire à nouveau, tous les deux, librement, sans ce nuage noir et menaçant au dessus de leur tête. Harry voulait juste voir Zayn rire. 

Il attrapa le garçon par une épaule et laissa sa main dans la jointure de son cou. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura : "Ça sera bientôt terminé Zayn. Tout ça. Ça sera bientôt terminé. Et tu seras libre. Et on pourra aller à la piscine ensemble et porter des vestes en cuir et fumer des clopes. Tu m'apprendras à être cool, d'accord ?" 

Zayn sourit, plus discrètement, cette fois-ci.

"D'accord"

\----------

Revoir Greg fut une sensation bizarre pour Louis. Même s'il l'avait toujours apprécié, il représentait l'autre côté désormais, celui que Louis voulait fuire le plus loin possible. Greg l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et un regard curieux et Louis fut tout de suite mis à l'aise. Il retrouva facilement ses marques. Celui de chef de mission, de commandant, celui qui parle fort et intelligemment. Le négociateur qui avait dû faire face à des êtres abjectes pour sauver la vie d'une, de deux, parfois d'une centaine de personnes. Louis n'avait pas fait que de mauvaises choses à la Direction et c'était pour cela qu'il était là, aujourd'hui, face à cet homme.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Leur relation était toujours restée professionnelle jusque là mais Louis était sûr que dans un autre contexte ils auraient appris à s'apprécier. Avec des pincettes, l'ex-agent lui expliqua la situation. Il n'avait pas choisi Greg par hasard, il savait qu'entre lui et Simon le courant n'était jamais passé. Greg était quelqu'un de loyal, d'objectif et, Louis en était persuadé, de profondément bon. C'était un chef de police qui était aussi attentioné envers ses équipiers qu'envers les victimes qu'ils devaient protéger. Greg serait le chef idéal de la Direction. 

Il fut surpris au départ, par la proposition. Plus surpris sans doute, par le retournement de veste de Louis qu'il avait toujours cru entièrement fidèle à Simon. Louis réprima une grimace lorsque Greg lui en fit part. Il était vraiment passé pour le petit larbin de Simon toutes ces années, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ou sans même qu'il ne _veuille_ s'en rendre compte.

Finalement, Louis jeta sa dernière carte et lui annonça son plan. La réaction de Greg n'était pas exactement telle qu'il l'attendait.

"Wow, Louis, c'est assez énorme ce que tu me demandes là"  
"Pas tant que ça"  
"Un peu, si. Tu déboules comme ça et tu me demandes de t'aider à te débarrasser d'un homme qui est accroché à son agence comme un chien à son os. Tu sais que ça mort les chiens, Louis"  
"Je le sais très bien" _Je ressens encore la dernière morsure_ avait-il envie d'ajouter mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet. "Je le sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai monté... On a monté un plan. Un plan qui peut être efficace. Simon ne tient plus la Direction de la même main de fer qu'autrefois. Il a laissé des brèches se créer. Et c'est maintenant qu'il faut s'en servir"  
"Et quel serait mon rôle la dedans ?"  
"Simplement prendre sa place"  
" _Simplement_... Simplement ! Louis, ça n'a rien de simple"  
"Bien sûr que si. Nous on s'occupe de Simon et ensuite tu n'as plus qu'à t'installer et à faire comme chez toi"  
"Ça me surprend que tu me demandes ça"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a toujours qu'une seule personne capable de prendre la relève de Simon, et ce n'est pas moi du tout"  
"Qui ça ?"  
"Toi, Louis. C'est toi. Simon ne l'admettra jamais mais tu étais derrière lui à chaque moment. Sans toi, elle ne serait jamais devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant" 

Le visage de Louis s'assombrit. C'était loin d'être un compliment. Greg comprit immédiatement son erreur.

"Je voulais dire ses bons côtés Louis. Toutes les bonnes missions que tu as su mettre en place. Mission Flash ? Mission Aspire ? La mission Canson aussi, elle venait de toi. Sans toi, ça ferait longtemps que Simon aurait abandonné toutes ces missions sans intérêt pour toi et Dieu sait qu'elles étaient importantes. Elles ont sauvé la vie de dizaine de gens"   
"Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai réussi à faire de la Direction une bonne chose"  
"Bien sûr que non, parce qu'il y avait toujours Simon, mais imagine tout ce que tu serais capable de faire si c'était toi tout en haut, Louis. Si tu dirigeais toi-même la Direction ?"

Louis n'était pas du tout venu là pour ça. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Ce n'était pas le plan. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait préparé avec Harry... Ce n'était pas ça. Pourtant, sorti de la bouche de Greg, ça ne paraissait pas si stupide. 

"Écoute, Greg, réfléchis juste à la proposition, d'accord ?" 

Louis se leva précipitamment. Il devait retrouver Harry. Il devait être rentré lui aussi maintenant. Il devait le retrouver. Il sortirpt rapidement, non sans avoir entendu Greg lui répondre : "Toi aussi, Louis"

\----------

C'était la veille. Le jour avant. Demain, ou plutôt cette nuit, ils se lèveraient pour passer une dernière journée avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Dans 24 heures, ils iraient se coucher tous les deux, dans un grand hôtel peut être, Harry en avait toujours rêvé, et ils pourraient à nouveau respirer comme si ce geste leur appartenait. Parce qu'ils seraient libres. Libres de vivre. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de ce dire ça. Seulement une journée. 24 heures. 

Ils repassèrent le plan des millions de fois dans leur tête et Harry trouvait presque la situation ironique. Il repensait à cette fois-là, où un jeune garçon empêtré dans une cagoule trop petite avait débarqué chez un pharmacien trop sage. Où ce même garçon, pris de panique par la situation qui lui échappait entièrement avait simplement tué le pharmacien. Il se revoyait répéter sans cesse le plan à haute voix dans son appartement. Entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir.... Entrer, pistolet, ordonner, partir.... C'était presque le même en soi. La seule différence était que cette fois-ci il ne foirerait pas. Ce plan avait été le commencement de tout. Il mettrait aussi fin à ça. 

Instinctivement, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Louis et même si le garçon avait les yeux fermés, il répondit en caressant lentement le dos de Harry. C'était presque apaisant, mais le bouclé savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. C'était impossible. Il était dans un état d'angoisse qui ne laisserait pas à son corps quelques heures de répit. Il revoyait les derniers mois qu'il venait de vivre. Son arrivée à la Direction, comment il avait immédiatement été attiré par Louis, par sa force, son mystère, sa dureté parfois, mais surtout sa douceur, sa malice, et sa gentillesse. Louis était tout à la fois. Il était tout pour Harry et c'était ça qui l'effrayait le plus. 

Il avait encore rêvé tout à l'heure. Il s'était rapidement endormi en revenant de sa rencontre avec Zayn et il avait à nouveau fait ce cauchemar. Cet homme allongé dans les couloirs de la Direction, couvert de sang. Ces cris, ces pleurs. Harry s'était approché pour voir son visage, mais il était caché par ses cheveux bruns. Puis Louis était revenu dans le hangar et l'avait réveillé en voyant qu'il faisait un cauchemar. 

Cet homme, blessé, était-il mort ? Il ne bougeait jamais, et les cris sanglotants avaient continué de résonner encore longtemps, dans la tête de Harry, après qu'il ce soit réveillé. 

Il était terrifié. Terrifié de perdre le peu qu'il lui restait. Parce que ce peu était beaucoup pour lui. Il aurait voulu sauter dans le futur, juste un instant, pour voir s'ils allaient s'en sortir, s'ils resteraient tous les deux, si se serraient toujours eux-deux. Il était terrifié et il se tourna un peu plus sur le torse de Louis pour venir poser sa tête dans son cou. Louis comprit et ne dit rien. Sa main vint caresser ses cheveux et Harry pouvait sentir à quel point son corps était tendu à lui aussi. Il ne dormirait pas non plus. Il embrassa son épaule et lui murmura trois mots pour les graver dans sa peau. Louis lui répondit et Harry l'embrassa en pensant qu'au moins, s'il devait mourir demain, il aurait appris ce que c'était que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.


	27. Run, run, run away : Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy ! 
> 
> Me voilà enfin avec ce qui n'est PAS la fin de cette fiction puisque, apparemment, je finirai cette fiction sur mon lit de mort lolilol. 
> 
> Donc oui, c'est la 1ère partie du dernier chapitre et je m'en excuse parce que je sais que j'avais promis de finir cette histoire en un seul chapitre mais comme d'habitude, j'avais prévu beaucoup trop de choses pour que tout tienne en un seul chapitre. Si vous me suivez sur Twitter, vous avez pu suivre en direct mon désarroi en écrivant ce chapitre et en le voyant dépasser les 12000 mots :)))) Bref, voilà donc une première partie pour que:  
> 1) j'arrête de vous faire patienter  
> 2) je ne vous jette pas à la figure un chapitre de 16k mots  
> 3) je n'ai pas d'autres arguments
> 
> J'ai QUASIMENT fini d'écrire le reste du chapitre. Il me reste genre tssss 4000 mots (donc 6000...) et je posterai donc la suite ce weekend normalement (dimanche probablement, le temps de tout relire, corriger, blah blah blah...)
> 
> BREF ! BONNE LECTURE :) 
> 
> PS : Enjoy mon magnifique montage fait de mes propres mains !  
> PS 2 : Désolée pour l'utilisation excessive du mot "chapitre" dans ce message....

# 

C’était une journée qui s'annonçait comme plutôt normale. Louis arriva à la Direction un peu avant 6 heures. Il aimait bien arriver tôt le matin, quand tout était encore calme. Les recrues dormaient encore en bas et la salle des opérations était presque vide, à part Niall bien sûr qui vivait presque sur sa chaise de bureau maintenant.

Il arriva devant l’immeuble et sourit au garde chargé des entrées cette nuit, Paul. Il lui répondit poliment, sans pour autant lever les yeux. Il le connaissait après tout. Il était _Louis_. Il introduisit sa clé de sécurité et les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent dans un tintement familier.

Avant que le portes ne se referment, il entendit Paul lui dire : « Bonne journée, chef »

Bonne journée, oui.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l’infirmerie. Il ne croisa personne et c’était tant mieux, il n’avait pas le temps de discuter. Il entra dans la salle, Aiden était déjà là, derrière le bureau. Il lui expliqua qu’il devait aller vérifier l’inventaire et Aiden ne posa même pas de questions. C’était le seul avantage qu’il lui restait à être le chef. Enfin, le sous-chef. Peu importe.

Il pouvait se balader dans toute l’agence sans que personne ne hausse un sourcil. Il pouvait partir pour trois jours et revenir faire un inventaire médical à 6 heures du matin sans que personne ne soit surpris. Il était Louis. Louis, le chef des agents. Louis, le gars qui passait ses journées et ses nuits à calculer des missions, à chercher de nouvelles recrues, à les entrainer, à diriger des opérations…. C’était le gars qui avait transformé la mezzanine de son appartement pour en faire sa propre salle d’entrainement. C’était le gars qui avait consacré chaque petite minute de ces six dernières années à la Direction. Alors oui, bien sûr qu’il venait vérifier l’inventaire de l’infirmerie à 6 heures du matin. Il était Louis.

Il entra donc dans le couloir de l’infirmerie pour aller faire l’inventaire.

\----------

Tapi dans la nuit, il n’entendait que le frémissement des feuilles et sa propre respiration. Il ne pouvait rien voir, le terrain était entièrement plongé dans le noir, mais il pouvait vaguement distinguer la forme de deux hommes qui passaient à quelques mètres de lui toutes les cinq minutes. Ils étaient réglés comme des horloges. De vrais robots. Ils n’avaient pas une seconde de retard à chaque fois, sans même se rendre compte à quel point cela les rendait prévisibles.

Harry regarda sa montre. Plus que trois minutes. Il sortit son arme et se redressa un peu, prêt à courir. Il compta les secondes dans sa tête pour garder l’esprit occupé.

Quelque chose explosa à sa droite et il sursauta un peu. Il vit les deux hommes passer devant lui en courant, sans le voir. Il compta jusqu’à dix et il se mit à courir à son tour. Il traversa le terrain à découvert, et il avait presque l’impression d’être nu tellement il se sentait vulnérable. On pouvait lui tirer dessus à tout moment. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés, prêts à recevoir le coup, mais il ne vint jamais. Il arriva jusqu’à la trappe dont il avait mémorisé l’emplacement par cœur, s’agenouilla et frappa trois fois dessus. Elle se souleva de quelques centimètres, il glissa ses doigts dans l’ouverture pour l’ouvrir complètement et sauta dans le trou sans regarder en arrière.

\----------

_H -3_

_« Tu as peur ? »_  
« Bien sûr que j’ai peur, tu n’as pas peur toi ? »  
« Si »

_Le silence était pesant. Morbide._

_« Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas…. est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas oublier pendant quelques minutes ce qu’on va faire et simplement… je ne sais pas »_

_Louis savait. Louis savait alors il se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre Harry qui était assis sur le lit. Il posa une main sur son genou qui tressautait nerveusement et une autre sur sa joue pour relever son visage. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le sien, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir son souffle rapide sur le coin de sa bouche et son visage contracté sous sa main. Il laissa glisser ses doigts de sa tempe jusqu’à sa mâchoire, traçant les contours de sa figure pour y faire disparaitre tout signe d’anxiété. Une fois qu’il le sentit plus détendu contre lui, il l’embrassa. Doucement d’abord, puis avec plus de ferveur. Harry en avait besoin. Il avait besoin des mains de Louis glissant dans ses cheveux, il avait besoin de sa langue contre la sienne, il avait besoin de toucher sa peau nue, là où son pull se soulevait un peu, il avait besoin de sentir ses frissons sous ses doigts. Harry avait besoin de Louis et ce dernier était prêt à lui donner tout ça et même plus s’il le fallait. Si cela pouvait leur permettre de croire un instant qu’il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux, qu’ils n’auraient pas à se battre dans quelques heures, qu’ils pourraient s’échapper et partir loin de tout._

_Harry avait besoin de Louis mais Louis avait aussi besoin de Harry et il voulait bien croire à tout ça et se laisser bercer par les illusions, là, entre ses lèvres._

\----------

Harry atterrit face à lui, encore essoufflé par sa course. Il était en un seul morceau et aucune alarme ne s’était déclenchée, ce qui signifiait que personne ne l’avait vu entrer dans la Direction. C’était Louis qui avait eu l’idée de le faire s’infiltrer par cette trappe, la même par laquelle il s’était enfui de l’agence plusieurs mois auparavant, en passant par le couloir de l’infirmerie. Niall leur avait fourni trois petites bombes à déclenchement automatique et Harry en avait posées deux à une centaine de mètres de la trappe pour créer une diversion et attirer les gardes lorsqu’elles exploseraient. Il gardait la troisième précieusement dans sa poche.

C’était cette première étape du plan qui pouvait être la plus dangereuse pour Harry mais il était là maintenant, sain et sauf et peut-être, peut-être qu’après tout, le reste se passerait aussi bien.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, Aiden était encore dans l’infirmerie et Louis avait peur que son angoisse se lise dans sa voix. Il aida Harry à se débarrasser de son gros sac et l’ouvrit pour en sortir deux couteaux, un flingue et des cordes. Il accrocha un canif à sa ceinture, tendit le deuxième à Harry et se mit à enrouler minutieusement les cordes qui s’étaient détachées dans le sac. Il sentait le regard de Harry sur lui et il ne quitta pas ses mains des yeux, se concentrant sur sa tâche pour ignorer les battements assourdissants de son cœur. Il était persuadé que même Harry devait les entendre tellement ils résonnaient dans sa poitrine. Mais le bouclé ne fit aucun commentaire et s’agenouilla à ses côtés pour l’aider à rattacher les cordes. Puis Louis se redressa pour aller cacher le sac dans un coin de la pièce. Il sentit Harry l’attraper par le coude et murmurer son prénom et il se retrouva soudainement dans son étreinte, ses deux bras enroulés autour de son cou. Il glissa immédiatement ses mains derrière sa taille et ferma les yeux. Le geste était un peu surprenant compte tenu du contexte mais il était plus que nécessaire. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Harry battre aussi vite que le sien et il glissa son pouce sous son pull pour caresser sa hanche. Dans un même soupir, ils s’écartèrent, éventuellement. Louis eut juste le temps de lui glisser trois petits mots à l’oreille et Harry lui répondit en lui embrassant la tempe. Puis ils se mirent en route.

Se débarrasser d’Aiden n’avait rien de compliqué. Le pauvre garçon se trouvait toujours au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Louis arriva derrière lui et l’assomma avec la crosse de son pistolet tandis que Harry regarda dans le couloir pour être sûr que personne n’arrivait. Niall les aurait prévenus mais on n’était jamais trop prudent. Louis traina Aiden jusque dans une chambre vide et l'attacha au pied du lit avant de refermer la porte à clé. Puis ils durent se séparer à nouveau. Il n’y eu pas de grands adieux cette fois-ci. Ils allaient se retrouver, Harry en était persuadé. Quand ils se reverraient, tout cela serait terminé, ils auraient gagné et ils pourraient partir. C’était leur dernière séparation.

Harry fit glisser le bureau d’Aiden contre le mur et monta dessus pour dévisser la grille d’aération juste au-dessus. C’était un plan presque cliché, de passer par le système d’aération, mais Harry n’était pas vraiment le bienvenu dans la Direction et il ne pouvait pas s’y balader aussi librement que Louis. C’était donc la seule vraie solution qu’ils avaient trouvée. D’un coup sec, il arracha la grille, la passa à Louis qui l’observait, les sourcils froncés. Il commença à prendre appui sur le rebord de l’ouverture, jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et… et merde. Il se retourna, s'accroupit et attrapa le visage de Louis entre ses deux mains pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit le pouce tremblant de Louis contre sa joue. Ce n’était même pas ce qu’ils allaient faire qui lui faisait peur, c’était de devoir à nouveau se séparer de lui. Et il avait beau essayer d’être le plus optimiste possible, l’idée de le perdre lui était insupportable. Le baiser dura à peine quelques secondes. Louis se détacha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bonne chance, fais attention à toi, d’accord ? »

La voix de Louis était à peine reconnaissable. C’était un simple murmure tremblotant.

« Toi aussi, fais attention »

Il se redressa. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici éternellement et attendre que quelqu’un les surprenne. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

« Bonne chance Lou »

Il se glissa dans le conduit sans un dernier regard, en ayant l’impression de laisser une partie de lui-même en arrière.

\----------

Se déplacer dans un conduit d’aération étroit paraissait beaucoup plus simple dans les films. Harry avait à peine la place de bouger ses bras et pouvait donc difficilement avancer sans avoir l’impression que le tuyau allait exploser sous son poids, ce qui rendrait la situation plutôt délicate. Il devait être approximativement au-dessus des salles d’entrainements et il lui restait encore un bout de chemin à parcourir avant d’arriver jusqu’à la salle qu’il recherchait. Tout était calme autour du lui, hormis le ronflement de la ventilation. La Direction devait à peine commencer à se réveiller. Il n’avait aucune nouvelle de Niall ce qui voulait dire que tout se passait bien du côté de Louis aussi. Il aurait aimé être en communication directe avec le garçon mais le système de sécurité de la Direction brouillait toute tentative de communication extérieure à l’agence. Il devait donc s’en remettre à Niall qui était leur liaison principale.

Il tourna un peu son poignet pour regarder l’heure. Il lui restait à peine cinq minutes. Il devait accélérer. Dans cinq minutes, Louis attaquerait de son côté et si Harry n’était pas parfaitement synchronisé avec lui, l’un des opposants risquait de prévenir l’autre et tout serait foutu en l’air, mettant en danger toutes les personnes impliquées dans la mission. Donc oui, Harry devait trouver un moyen d’avancer plus vite dans ce stupide tuyau.

\----------

C’était presque ridicule, la façon dont Louis pouvait se déplacer aisément dans la Direction, avec pour seule idée en tête d'en tuer le patron, sans que personne ne l’arrête. L'agence avait mis huit ans à se construire et Louis l'avait vue grandir pendant près de six années. Il l'avait vue baser toute son organisation autour de sa sécurité. La sécurité des agents, la sécurité des missions, la sécurité de l'immeuble, tout ça dans un soucis de discrétion la plus totale. Personne ne devait entendre parler de la Direction, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle existait car c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Si le bruit courait que le gouvernement embauchait les raclures de la société pour en faire des espions et des tueurs à gages, cela pourrait se transformer en scandale diplomatique mondial. Alors elle s'était enterrée sous terre, agissant dans l'ombre et mettant tout en place pour ne jamais être découverte. Elle avait embauché l'un des meilleurs informaticiens de la planète pour installer un système de sécurité qui serait infaillible. Et ça avait fonctionné. Pendant huit ans, personne n'avait soupçonné l'existence de la Direction, personne ne s'en était approché, aucun ennemi n'avait réussi à la localiser. Elle était devenue un véritable fort, imprenable et invincible.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui elle allait devoir faire face à sa plus grande menace et elle n'en avait même pas conscience. L'homme qui allait la faire tomber se baladait tranquillement dans ses couloirs et personne n'essayait de l'arrêter. Alors, oui, c'était presque ridicule, et cela faisait doucement sourire Louis, tandis qu'il rechargeait son arme dans un claquement sec. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort, aussi puissant que lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de Simon. Il était sept heures, il était déjà forcément dans son bureau. Il ne se doutait de rien, il avait probablement commencé sa petite journée de parfait connard, comme d'habitude, en s'asseyant avec un café, pour lire les rapports des différentes missions qu'il faudrait mettre en place ou qui avaient eu lieu la veille. Il regarderait aussi les nouvelles offres, celles ne venant pas directement du gouvernement et choisirait laquelle lui paraissait la plus rentable, et qui se révèlerait sans doute être la plus abjecte. Il ferait peut-être même un tour sur son compte en banque pour voir si les commanditaires avaient bien versé les sommes promises. Il balancerait quelques ordres à Niall pour être sûr qu'il se mette au boulot et regarderait la liste des futures recrues potentielles que Louis lui avait envoyée la semaine dernière. Il se croyerait le maître du monde dans son fauteuil sans même se douter que Louis se tenait derrière sa porte, son pistolet dans la main, prêt à mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

Mais c'était Simon qui avait dirigé la Direction pendant huit ans. Il l'avait créée de toute pièce. Il avait monté ce château fort à partir de rien. Et il n'était pas seulement un salop, profiteur et manipulateur. Non, avant tout il était _intelligent_ et c'était grâce à cela qu'il était toujours en vie et au sommet de son empire aujourd'hui.

Et peut-être que tout cela se passait un peu trop bien. Peut-être que ce plan leur avait paru un peu trop facile pour une raison bien précise. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas ridicule finalement puisque que quelqu'un surveillait bien Louis tandis qu'il marchait, la tête haute dans les couloirs. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait compris que Louis n'était jamais parti en Europe de l'Est pour retrouver Saïd. Peut-être que ce quelqu'un avait implanté un traqueur sur Saïd et qu'il avait directement été mis au courant de sa mort. Peut-être qu'il avait surveillé chaque fait et geste de Louis depuis, pour observer sa prochaine manœuvre, son prochain mouvement, sa prochaine attaque.

Peut-être que Louis avait oublié, dans sa hâte d'en finir, que Simon était avant tout une personne qui ne laissait rien au hasard et qui s'était retrouvée au sommet en ne laissant aucune chance à ses adversaires. Et qu'avec une personne comme ça, aucun plan n'était _trop_ simple.

Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il la posa sur la poignée de la porte, mais c'était bien trop tard pour reculer. C'était l'heure. Harry avait dû lancer son attaque, c'était à son tour maintenant. Il enfonça brutalement la porte et pointa immédiatement son arme sur le bureau... vide. Personne n'était assis dans la chaise. Pas de café, pas de rapport, pas de sourire satisfait.

"Bonjour, Louis"

Il se tourna de quelques centimètres et il vit Simon, un pistolet braqué sur lui. Il tira avant même que Louis eut le temps de comprendre.

\----------

Harry arriva tout juste au bon moment au dessus de la grande pièce blanche. Il regarda sa montre et commenca à dévisser la grille. La pièce était encore vide et il put s'y laisser glisser aisément. Il détestait cet endroit. Cette salle représentait le pire de la Direction pour lui. La manipulation, l'addiction, l'impression d'être un simple objet, un pion dans un jeu dont on ne connaîtrait même pas les règles. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de s'en prendre à elle tandis que Louis s'occupait de Simon. Certes, il n'aurait pas refuser un dernier face à face avec lui mais il avait senti que Louis avait besoin de s'en charger alors il l'avait laissé faire.

Il se revoyait encore, assis dans ce canapé, les mains moites et tremblantes sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle avait joué avec ça, bien sûr. Son état de manque, sa fragilité, son ignorance. Il était arrivé dans le pire état possible mais pour elle ça avait été le meilleur, le plus favorable, le plus propice. Et il était sûr qu'elle faisait ça avec chaque personne qui entrait dans cette pièce.

Arme chargée dans la main, il fit rapidement un tour de la salle. Elle n'était pas si grande que ça finalement, mais sa blancheur donnait l'impression que les murs étaient immenses. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Louis avait peut-être déjà fini ou ça n'allait plus tarder. Ils étaient si près du but, ils ne leur restaient que ces deux petites étapes. Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Ils avaient l'élément de surprise avec eux, ils savaient où attaquer et quand. Ça serait rapide. Ça _devait_ être rapide.

Les minutes défilaient et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Si elle savait qu'il l'attendait là ? Si elle était passée voir Simon ? Si elle faisait tout foirer ? Elle aurait déjà dû être là maintenant, non ?

Il s'assit dans le canapé et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Dans sa tête toutes les actions s'enchaînaient parfaitement, il n'y avait pas de retard, pas de doute, pas d'erreur. Le plan était simple mais il devait marcher. Il allait marcher.

Il pensait à contacter Niall. Lui demander de localiser Eleanor. Lui demander si Louis avait réussi ou si il s'en sortait, mais encore une fois seul Niall pouvait les contacter et pas le contraire. La liaison n'allait que dans un sens.

Soudain, il vit la poignée de la porte se baisser et il se redressa immédiatement, tout en levant son arme.

Elle entra et il fut presque surpris de la voir entrer ce qui était vraiment stupide puisque c'était elle qu'il attendait.

"Bonjour, Eleanor"

\----------

Louis sentit une douleur se répandre dans tout son corps et paralyser chacun de ses muscles. Il tomba à terre, en criant, sans être réellement sûr qu'un seul son ne soit sorti de sa bouche. Son cerveau hurlait, sa tête allait exploser, la douleur était insupportable. Ce n'était pas un point précis comme quand Harry lui avait tiré dessus, non, c'était partout. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était en feu. Ses membres étaient parcourus de spasmes violents et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus les contrôler. La pièce tournait autour de lui et il n'entendait que ce cri qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ou alors peut-être que c'était lui qui criait vraiment.

La douleur se calma au bout de quelques minutes mais elle aurait très bien pu durer des heures, il n'aurait pas fait la différence. Il était encore conscient mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Simon avait utilisé un pistolet électrique pour bloquer son système nerveux et le paralyser. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Il vit Simon s'approcher de lui et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage. Il avait perdu. C'était fini. Tout était foutu en l'air. _Il_ avait tout foutu en l'air. Simon allait le tuer puis il s'en prendrait à Harry et c'est lui qui aurait gagné. Louis aurait dû s'en douter, les belles histoires avec une fin heureuse ce n'était pas pour lui. Il pouvait à peine réfléchir, même son cerveau paraissait endormi, mais le poids de ce qui venait de se passer était en train de le heurter de plein fouet. Il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Harry. Ils ne partiraient pas ensemble. Ils n'auraient pas ce bel avenir devant eux parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour penser que Simon n'avait rien remarqué et qu'il ne s'était pas préparé.

Tout ça pour rien au final et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal.

Il sentit Simon l'attraper par les épaules et le faire rouler sur le ventre. Il réunit ses deux mains derrière son dos et attacha ses poignets, il entendit simplement le bruit métallique puis il sentit le métal froid des menottes contre sa peau. Des picotements commençaient à parcourir tout son corps. Ses sensations étaient en train de revenir et bientôt il pourrait à nouveau bouger, mais ce serait trop tard.

"Tu sais dans tout ça, Louis ce n'est pas ta trahison qui me fait le plus mal"

Sa voix était sans émotion. Il parlait comme s'il était en train de d'expliquer la mission du jour et pas comme un patron en train de ligoter son employé.

"C'est ta stupidité. C'est le fait que tu aies pu croire que je ne verrai pas ton petit jeu. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je misais beaucoup sur toi et je t'ai enseigné énormément et pourtant en te voyant là par terre je me rends compte que tu es mon plus gros échec"

Il attrapa Louis sous les bras pour le redresser un peu et l'appuyer contre le mur, puis il s'accroupit et attacha ses deux jambes entre elles.

"Tu me connais pourtant, je n'aime pas pointer mes échecs, mais là je pense que c'est nécessaire"

Il s'assura une dernière fois que les liens étaient bien serrés puis il releva la tête pour regarder Louis droit dans les yeux.

"Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, mais essayer de t'en prendre à tout ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est un peu ironique tout de même. Parce que tu pensais devenir quoi exactement, une fois que tu te serais débarrassé de moi ? Tu penses être quoi sans moi Louis ?"

Louis cracha par terre pour toute réponse. Le message était assez fort mais il fit simplement sourire Simon.

"Tu n'es rien sans moi Louis. Tu n'es rien sans la Direction. Tu penses que ce garçon t'a rendu fort et courageux mais bientôt il se rendra compte de ce que tu es vraiment. Il se rendra compte que tu ne vaux rien si il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour guider tes pas. Parce que tu es faible et lâche, Louis et ça tout le monde le sait, à part lui"

"Je m'en fiche de ce qu'on peut penser de moi, ici, Simon. Je m'en fiche qu'on pense que je suis un lâche, qu'on me pointe du doigt et qu'on rit derrière mon dos. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que demain, je puisse me regarder dans une glace et me dire que je ne suis pas comme toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas devenir comme toi"

Sa voix ne s'était pas brisée et Louis comptait cela comme une petite victoire. S'il devait mourir maintenant, il aurait au moins été capable de regarder Simon dans les yeux et de lui montrer à quel point il le détestait.

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Simon, ce fut presque imperceptible mais Louis le remarqua. Il retint son souffle et il pensa à Harry. À tout ce qu'il était. À tout ce qu'il représentait. Il espérait qu'il aurait la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir. De s'échapper. Qu'il s'en tiendrait au plan et respecterait sa promesse. Qu'il pourrait partir loin et tourner la page seul. Il espérait qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un de bon et de gentil, quelqu'un qui le mériterait. Il espérait qu'il allait continuer à vivre.

Le deuxième coup de taser fut plus violent. Ses muscles n'étaient pas encore complètement remis du premier et son système nerveux était encore endormi. Le choc fut donc plus dur et la douleur plus grande.

Il s'évanouit au troisième.

\----------  
 _H -6_

 _"Non. Non Louis c'est hors de question"_  
"Pourtant il faut bien se préparer à cette possibilité"  
"Non je ne veux même pas y penser"  
"Harry arrête d'être têtu. Tu sais très bien à quoi on a affaire. Tout ne pourra pas se passer comme prévu"  
"Bien sûr que si. Je ne vois pas où ça pourrait foirer"  
"Mais on ne sait pas Harry ! On ne peut pas savoir alors il faut se préparer à tout !"  
"Je ne te laisserai pas derrière"  
"Je ne te demande pas de me laisser derrière"  
"Si. Si c'est exactement ça. Tu me demandes de partir. Tu me dis que si quelque chose venait à t'arriver, je devrais partir et te laisser"  
"C'est autant valable pour toi que pour moi"  
"Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça"  
"Il le faut pourtant"  
"Alors imagine le contraire ! Imagine que je sois capturé ! Est-ce que tu partirais ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais seul ?"

_Les yeux de Harry brillaient et ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas censés encore se crier dessus. Ils avaient toujours réussi à s'entendre sur les missions, à être en parfait accord sauf pour ce cas. Toujours le même. Quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de l'autre._

_Bien sûr que Louis ne partirait pas. Bien sûr qu'il en mourrait s'il le fallait mais qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry derrière. Cependant il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ça._

_"Oui, Harry je partirais. Et pas pour te blesser mais parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse. Si l'un de nous deux se fait attraper, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il en sorte vivant. Alors oui, imaginons la situation inverse. Tu te fais attraper. Tu sais que tu vas mourir. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ?"_

_Harry ne répondit pas, la réponse était assez claire. Il ne voudrait pas que Louis risque sa vie pour venir le chercher. Il voudrait que Louis abandonne. Il balaya, d'un geste presque rageur, une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, avec le dos de sa main. Louis l'attrapa et enlaça leurs doigts. De son autre main, il vint caresser la joue de Harry._

_"Harry, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Et si jamais la mission foire parce que je me suis fait prendre je veux que tu me promettes de partir, d'accord ? Je veux que tu me promettes d'abandonner la mission et de t'enfuir"_  
"Je le promets seulement si toi aussi tu me promets de faire la même chose dans le cas ou je me fais attraper"  
"D'accord, c'est promis"

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et peut-être que Harry savait que Louis avait menti, qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir cette promesse. Et peut-être que Louis doutait aussi de la parole de Harry mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient que ça et savoir qu'au moins l'un des deux survivrait leur était suffisant._

_"Ok alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. On a une heure. Normalement ça sera suffisant. À 7h30, on doit sortir de la Direction. On se donne rendez-vous dans la salle de l’infirmerie. Si l'un des deux n'est pas là, l'autre part sans lui"_

\----------

Eleanor n'essaya même pas de se débattre et ça aurait pu être surprenant mais en même temps, Harry ne savait pas trop comment elle aurait réussi à se défendre avec sa jupe crayon et ses escarpins mais cette femme était pleine de ressources alors on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Mais c'était lui qui tenait le flingue.

Il la fit asseoir sur sa chaise et l'attacha à l'aide des cordes qu'il avait ramenées dans le sac. Elle ne protesta pas mais elle avait toujours ce petit air suffisant sur le visage comme si le fait qu'elle soit ligotée dans son propre bureau ne la génait même pas. Comme si elle savait qu'elle allait gagner malgré tout et cela avait le don d'irriter profondément Harry. Parce que c'était elle en position de faiblesse pour une fois et il était hors de question qu'il laisse les rôles s'inverser en la laissant croire que la situation n'était pas sérieuse.

Une fois que les liens furent bien serrés, il s'assit dans le canapé en face d'elle et se pencha en avant pour poser ses avants bras sur ses genoux.

"Tu te demandes sûrement ce que je fais ici"  
"Non. Non pas vraiment. Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour ou l'autre"  
"Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Tu sais tout"  
"J'en sais assez pour être sûre que tout ce que tu fais ne servira à rien"

Harry se leva brusquement. Il n'avait même pas envie de parler avec elle. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, avec Louis, pour ne pas la tuer et simplement la laisser hors-jeu en attendant que Greg prenne le relais mais il commençait à regretter ce choix.

"Moi aussi je sais des choses. Je sais par exemple que c'est toi qui a déclenché tout ça. Que c'est toi qui a pensé aux meurtres de ma mère et de ma sœur. Je sais que c'est toi derrière tout ça"  
"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai ce genre de pouvoir ?"  
"La punition n'était pas physique. Vous auriez pu m'arrêter, m'emprisonner et me torturer pour ce que j'avais fait. J'ai enfreint une règle de la Direction et normalement cela entraîne directement la mort, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit"  
"C'est ce qui été prévu. Seulement tu as préféré disparaître. Assez intelligemment d'ailleurs"  
"Cela n'empêche que vous avez attendu. Vous ne m'avez pas directement arrêté. Non vous m'avez infligé un autre type de punition. Vous les avez tuées parce que vous saviez que ça me ferait plus mal. Ce n'était pas physique, c'était psychologique et c'était uniquement ton idée. C'était entièrement de ta faute"  
"Réfléchis bien Harry, est-ce que c'était _entièrement_ de ma faute ?"  
"Ferme la"  
"Qui a réellement déclenché tout ça, Harry ? Qui est sorti du rang ? Qui est allé les retrouver en sachant pertinemment que cela mettrait leur vie en danger ?"  
"Ferme la !"

Il reprit son arme et la braqua sur son front. Ses mains tremblaient mais il savait que s'il tirait, il ne la manquerait pas. Et il allait le faire. Elle le méritait. Elle le méritait tellement. Autant que Simon.

"Harry, c'est Niall. J'ai besoin d'un rapport"

Son oreillette s'enclencha et ce fut un retour brutal à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Pas encore. Ils pouvaient encore avoir besoin d'elle. Il baissa son arme et s'éloigna de quelques pas en portant la main à son oreille.

"Ici Harry. La cible est neutralisée. Que se passe-t-il du côté de Lou ?"  
"Tu me confimes que la cible est neutralisée ?"  
"Oui je te le confirme. Et Louis ?"  
"C'est super, Harry. Bon boulot"  
"Et Louis, bordel !"

Il entendit un grésillement désagréable dans son oreille et il crut un instant que Niall avait coupé la communication. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La voix de Niall lui parvint à nouveau à travers l'oreillette.

"Harry, j'ai un problème avec Louis, je n'arrive pas à le joindre"  
"Quoi ? Comment ça ?"  
"Il ne répond pas. Son oreillette est activée, mais il ne répond pas"  
"Est-ce qu'il est toujours dans le bureau de Simon ?"  
"Oui. Je l'ai vu rentré sur les caméras. Mais pas resortir"  
"Tu ne peux pas avoir un visuel du bureau ?"  
"Tu crois vraiment que Simon aurait fait installé des caméras dans son bureau ?"

Harry poussa un grognement. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Ce n'était pas normal. Louis aurait forcément dû répondre, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Niall. Quelque chose avait mal tourné et Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses yeux commencer à le piquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

"Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ?"  
"Oui. Oui bien sûr. Dès que j'ai de ses nouvelles, je te le dis"

Il entendit la communication se couper et il se retourna vers Eleanor. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage et Harry serra les poings pour ne pas lui coller une balle dans la tête.

\----------

Louis se réveilla avec la voix de Niall qui lui criait dans les oreilles, ce qui l'intrigua immédiatement car généralement c'était plutôt lui qui criait sur Niall pour le réveiller lorsqu'il s'endormait sur son bureau. Il voulait lui grogner de se taire mais il n'arrivait à faire sortir aucun son de sa bouche. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger... Mais où était-il bon dieu ?

La voix de Niall s'éteignit et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il les cligna une fois, deux fois et il vit Simon, assis sur une chaise face à lui, en train de lui sourire. Il était tenté de refermer directement ses yeux mais la situation était bien trop intriguante. Tout son corps était engourdi, comme si seulement sa tête s'était réveillée mais le reste dormait encore ce qui était une sensation très.... étrange, encore une fois.

Soudain, il remarqua que Simon pointait quelque chose sur lui. Un pistolet. Et tout lui revint en mémoire. La mission. Comment il s'était fait attraper. Les mots de Simon et les coups de taser. Puis il s'était évanoui et apparemment son corps ne s'était pas encore totalement remis. Simon l'observait toujours et Louis ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours en vie, il aurait dû le tuer maintenant. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête et quelque chose qui ne plairait sûrement pas à Louis.

Simon se leva son regard toujours fixé sur Louis.

"Tu sais Louis, je t'ai menti"

Wow, scoop du jour, alertez les médias. Louis laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

"Oh oui, tu dois te dire que je t'ai menti sur beaucoup de choses, mais je parlais de tout à l'heure"

Louis releva un peu la tête, intrigué.

"Quand je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta trahison qui me faisait le plus mal mais plutôt ton échec. Je mentais. Parce qu'en fait si, c'est ça qui me laisse le plus amer. Le fait que tu te retournes aussi facilement contre moi juste pour ce garçon. Parce qu'il t'abandonnera, Louis, comme tous les autres, et tu te retrouveras seul, et moi je ne serai plus là. Et tu n'as même pas réfléchi à tout ça. Tu t'es jeté dans ses bras sans même réfléchir à qui était ton meilleur allié dans cette bataille. Peut-être qu'un jour tu aurais pu prendre ma place et je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir comme moi, mais Louis tu aurais pu devenir tellement grand. Tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un qui valait quelque chose. Tu as préféré sacrifier tout ça et essayer de me planter un couteau dans le dos et ça, Louis. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal"

Simon n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant et il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Louis ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir la bouche et il ne savait pas s'il en était capable sans lui cracher à nouveau à la figure.

"Parce que, sache une chose Louis. Je déteste la trahison"

Louis eut juste le temps de voir un éclat de lumière blanche et sans prévenir, Simon enfonça son canif dans sa cuisse. Et Louis avait connu bien des douleurs, physiques ou mentales. De nombreuses balles avaient percé son corps et il savait désormais comment un pistolet électrique pouvait affecter votre système nerveux, mais ça. Ça, ça faisait, vraiment _vraiment_ mal.

Il sentit le couteau transpercer sa chair pour se loger dans son muscle et il n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Ses mains étaient toujours attachées derrière son dos et il aurait voulu toucher sa jambe, enlever l'objet immédiatement, mais même ça, il en était incapable. La situation était pitoyable. Louis était pitoyable. Il baissa encore plus la tête, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il avait chaud et il sentait la sueur humidifier sa nuque tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait échoué. Il avait vraiment échoué et il en payait le prix fort mais il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Parce que Simon ne l'avait pas tué et il préférait le torturer et c'était à la fois pour le punir mais aussi parce qu'il voulait encore quelque chose de Louis. Et Louis savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait et tout en prenant de grandes inspirations pour calmer sa douleur il priait, il priait pour que Harry soit déjà loin. Pour que Harry ait tenu sa promesse. Il priait pour que Harry n'échoue pas parce qu'alors la douleur serait cette fois-ci, insupportable.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le bureau. Un téléphone se mit à sonner et Louis déglutit en se redressant un peu. Il savait exactement qui appelait Simon.

\----------

"Juste une question, Bonnie, vous comptiez faire quoi avec Clyde une fois que vous vous seriez debarassés de nous ?"  
"Ta gueule"  
"Je t'avoue que ça m'intrigue, tu vois. Vous comptiez vous échapper ? Partir loin ? Ou reprendre la Direction peut-être ? En faire un havre de paix où on entendrait les oiseaux chanter dehors et où vous auriez distribué de la soupe aux plus démunis le dimanche ? Ça serait tellement beau"

Harry rit faiblement.

"Comme si reprendre la Direction pouvait m'intéresser"  
"Toi non, mais ton bel amant, peut-être"

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il en avait assez de l'entendre jacasser et il était à deux doigts de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour la faire taire. Il était scotché à son oreillette, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de Louis qui ne venaient toujours pas. Et Eleanor lui tapait légèrement sur le système.

"Donc vous comptiez vous enfuir alors. C'est romantique. Et tellement naïf, mais plus rien ne m'étonne de toi, Harry"  
"En quoi est-ce naïf ?"

Merde. Comment elle faisait pour toujours le forcer à parler ? Même quand c'était lui qui se trouvait en position de force.

"Tu penses réellement que Louis est prêt à abandonner la Direction ? Tu penses qu'il est capable d'abandonner tout ça pour toi ? Un simple garçon de passage ?"  
"Tu ne sais rien de nous"  
"Je sais que Louis aime toujours sa femme. Je sais que ça fait six ans qu'il vit uniquement pour venger un fantôme. Je sais qu'elle est et qu'elle restera toujours le seul amour de sa vie. Et bientôt il s'en rendra compte. Il s'en est même déjà rendu compte je pense. Je pense qu'il va très bien et qu'il est simplement en train de discuter avec Simon pour savoir comment ils vont se débarrasser de toi"  
"Tu mens"  
"Alors comment tu expliques qu'il ne réponde pas ? Vous aviez bien préparé votre petit plan pourtant, vous n'étiez pas censés échouer, alors dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ?"

Harry sentit son sang se glacer et il ne savait pas quelle idée était la pire : le fait que Louis ne réponde pas parce qu'il était mort ou tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait trahi. Il poussa un grognement d'exaspération et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne devait pas l'écouter, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle jouait avec ses pensées comme toujours et il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Il devait y avoir une autre raison qui expliquerait pourquoi Louis ne répondait pas. Il y avait forcément une autre raison et il devait absolument la trouver.

Il tourna sur lui-même, un peu désemparé, et parcourut la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le téléphone.

\-----------

_H -8_

_"Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si Greg avait accepté ta proposition"_

_Les doigts de Louis glissaient sur son bras, traçant des mots indéchiffrables sur sa peau. Le silence, dehors, était apaisant et le rythme de la poitrine de Louis qui se soulevait à chaque respiration berçait Harry dans un sommeil léger. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait sans doute pas, ou peu, cette nuit, mais ce paisible moment, dans ses bras, était tout ce dont il avait besoin._

_"Oui. Oui, il était plutôt d'accord. Un peu surpris, mais je pense qu'il acceptera"_  
"Pourquoi surpris ?"  
"Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que moi, je lui propose ça"  
"Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit toi ?"

_Les doigts de Louis arrêtèrent leurs caresses quelques secondes et Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ferma les yeux, satisfaits, lorsqu'il ressentit à nouveau la douceur du bout de ses doigts contre sa peau._

_"Il pensait que je reprendrai moi-même la Direction, en fait"_

_Cette fois-ci, Harry rouvrît les yeux et redressa un peu sa tête pour le regarder._

_"Quoi ?"_  
"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit"  
"C'est ridicule"  
"Pas tant que ça"  
"Louis !"

_Harry posa une main sur le torse de Louis pour se redresser. L'environnement venait de perdre toute sa quiétude en quelques secondes._

_"Tu n'y songes pas j'espère ?"_  
"Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être au début, le temps d'être sûr que tout fonctionne bien et que Greg pourra reprendre convenablement le flambeau"  
"Louis, je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec la Direction"  
"Mais tu n'aurais rien à faire, c'est moi qui gèrerais tout"

_Avec surprise, Louis vit Harry se détacher complètement de lui et se lever. Il attrapa un pull qu'il enfila hâtivement._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_  
"Je vais prendre l'air"  
"Harry... notre mission est dans moins de 8 heures maintenant"  
"Louis je ne vais pas là-bas pour t'aider à remettre un pied dedans une fois que tout sera fini. Cette organisation est nocive et si tu veux continuer à y travailler, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on revoit tout ça"  
"Tout quoi ? La plan ?"  
"Non, nous, Louis ! Nous ! Parce que je n'ai pas prévu de rester. Je n'ai pas prévu de rester dans une ville qui m'a tout pris et dans un pays que je sais pourri jusqu'à la moelle. J'avais toujours pensé qu'on partirait et je me rends compte que c'était loin d'être ton projet, à toi"

_Harry se dirigea vers la porte et Louis se leva rapidement pour le rattraper. Il l'attrapa par le bras tandis que Harry essayait de faire coulisser la grande porte rouillée._

_"Harry, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en discute"  
"Non, il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de gars, qui te demande de choisir. C'est lui ou moi, ou ce genre de conneries. Mais une fois la mission finie je m'en vais Louis. Et je ne reviendrai pas. À toi de voir si tu veux rester ou partir avec moi" _

_Louis relâcha un peu le bras de Harry et ne répondit rien. Harry le regarda en secouant tristement la tête, avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et de sortir, laissant Louis seul dans le hangar._

_Il reviendrait. Louis savait qu'il reviendrait. Pour ce soir._

\----------

Harry fourra le téléphone dans les mains d'Eleanor et la força à appeler le bureau de Simon en pointant son arme sur elle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de décrocher à l'autre bout de ligne, Harry attrapa le téléphone pour le porter à son oreille. Il entendit une tonalité, deux, puis finalement la voix de Simon, toujours aussi froide.

"Bonjour, Harry"

Le bouclé haussa les sourcils. Bien sûr que Simon savait qu'il était là. Il devait se douter que Harry allait essayé d'attraper Eleanor. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Louis, non. Non ce n'était pas Louis qui lui avait dit. Ce ne pouvait pas être Louis qui lui avait dit.

Comment est-ce que cette garce avait réussi à le faire douter aussi vite ?

"Bonjour Simon"  
"Si tu m'appelles d'ici c'est que je suppose que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient ?"

Harry tourna son regard vers Eleanor qui l'observait silencieusement, un petit sourire toujours installé sur ses lèvres.

"Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça"  
"Ça tombe bien je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient aussi"

Harry ferma les yeux. Ses pires craintes étaient en train de se confirmer. Louis s'était bien fait attraper. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant quoi répondre, comment agir, quelle serait la prochaine action. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de cette éventualité. Ils s'étaient promis de laisser l'autre en arrière, mais Harry ne serait jamais capable d'une telle chose et maintenant il se retrouvait face à cette situation et il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre.

Louis avait toujours été son guide, sa boussole. Lorsqu'il était encore à la Direction, il l'avait aidé dans la plupart de ses missions, lui indiquant quoi faire et le rassurant lorsqu'il avait des doutes. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la Direction, Louis n'avait plus été là pour l'aider, mais il avait tout de même, toujours trouvé un moyen pour se retrouver sur son chemin. Il avait toujours été dans un coin de son esprit aussi, sa simple présence le gardant ancré dans la réalité pour éviter d'imploser.

Et maintenant ? Et maintenant Harry devait se débrouiller sans lui et pour lui. Et il y arriverait. Parce que c'était pour _lui_.

"Tu sais, Harry, ça n'a jamais été contre lui. Je suis déçu qu'il ait décidé de s'en prendre à moi, mais ça n'a jamais être contre lui"  
"Vous l'avez déçu aussi, Simon"  
"Personne n'est parfait"  
"Et vous en êtes loin"  
"Je te le répète, Harry, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais rien voulu lui faire, sinon je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps"  
"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, exactement ?"  
"Je veux que tu me retrouves devant mon bureau dans les dix prochaines minutes. Tu laisses Eleanor dans son bureau, _en vie_ et je relâche Louis"  
"C'est un peu facile tout ça. Comment est-ce que je sais que Louis est toujours en vie"

Il entendit Simon lâcher un petit rire qui lui fit serrer les dents, puis un grésillement. Il eut peur que Simon raccroche comme ça, sans lui donner une seule preuve que Louis était vivant et son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau. Et si il était vraiment mort ? Et si c'était trop tard ?

"Harry ?"

Cette fois-ci, Harry eut l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. C'était la voix de Louis, sans aucun doute. Une voix faible et cassée, mais c'était bien lui au bout de la ligne. Il était vivant. Il était encore en vie

"Lou"

La voix de Harry se brisa sur ce simple prénom et il sentit les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps couler sur ses joues. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, de sentir son cœur battre sous ses doigts. Il avait besoin de lui.

"Lou, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"  
"Harry, écoute-moi bien. Écoute-moi bien d'accord ? Tu m'entends ?"

Harry hocha la tête, puis acquiesça doucement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Louis ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse, d'accord ? Tu me l'a promis, Harry. Je veux que tu tiennes cette promesse"

Cette fois-ci Harry secoua la tête. Non. Non, non, non. Louis délirait s'il croyait qu'il pourrait tenir cette promesse.

"Promets-le moi une nouvelle fois, Harry. Fais-le pour moi s'il-te-plait. Promets-le moi"  
"Non"  
"Harry !"

Un nouveau grésillement se fit entendre mais Harry put à peine l'entendre par dessus les battements de son cœur. Louis voulait qu'il parte. Louis voulait qu'il s'enfuît sans lui, qu'il le laisse en arrière.

"Tu vois, il est en vie. Tu as dix minutes"

La voix de Simon résonna comme une dernière sentence puis il raccrocha et Harry posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il laissa ses genoux glisser au sol et posa son front sur ses bras, croisés sur le bureau en verre.

Ce n'était pas possible. La situation n'avait pas pu lui échapper ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait choisir entre laisser Louis vivre ou mourir. Il devait choisir entre vivre lui-même ou mourir. Parce qu'ils ne seraient jamais réunis, c'était une certitude maintenant. Il n'y aurait pas de fin miracle, pas de dernier espoir, pas d'amour éternel. C'était cruel, et toute cette histoire avait toujours été cruelle de toute façon mais ça, ce dernier choix, c'était du sadisme pur et il fallait être purement sadique pour l'écrire.

La vie était injuste parce qu'elle continuait de le punir pour des erreurs qu'il n'avait pas commises. Et c'est cette pensée qui déclencha un élan de rage qui secoua tout son corps. Parce que tout était injuste, tellement injuste et il ne méritait pas ça. Louis ne méritait pas ça. Louis ne méritait pas de perdre sa femme, puis de se laisser trahir pendant presque six ans pour ensuite se retrouver seul. C'était simplement injuste.

Brusquement, Harry se redressa et jeta le téléphone qui alla s'exploser contre le mur. Il était en colère. Il était tellement énervé, parce que tout ça était injuste et répugnant et qu'il allait sans doute mourir à cause de ça. Et Harry n'avait jamais vraiment voulu mourir. Il avait eu une vie misérable mais il avait toujours été optimiste, il avait toujours essayé de voir le bon dans les gens et d'imaginer le verre à moitié plein même quand il lui était jeté à la figure. Aujourd'hui on le forçait à prendre une décision dont il n'avait jamais voulue.

Et Louis. Stupide et magnifique Louis, qui lui demandait de tenir cette promesse comme si lui, en aurait été capable. Sale hypocrite. Il l'aimait tellement. Et lui demander de tenir cette promesse c'était n'importe quoi et Louis aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait, au lieu de perdre son temps à lui faire promettre des actes infaisables. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait confiance en lui, qu'il savait qu'il réussirait à les sortir de cette situation. Il aurait dû le rassurer, comme il avait toujours fait. Stupide Louis. Hypocrite Louis. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il l'aimait à en crever.


	28. Run, run, run away : Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je. Pleure. C'est. Fini.

Parfois, Louis pensait à sa femme. Léna. 

Si il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque se souvenir de la douceur de ses cheveux sous le bout de ses doigts.

Si Louis fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque se rappeler de la façon dont elle murmurait son prénom.

Si Louis fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque voir l'espoir et le futur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait.

Si Louis fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque se souvenir de sa femme.

Mais souvent, Louis pensait à Harry.

Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir son sourire, et la fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue. 

Il fermait les yeux et il pouvait sentir son doigt glisser sur son visage pour descendre jusqu'à ce petit creux. 

Quand Louis fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Harry contre ses lèvres et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. 

Quand Louis fermait les yeux, il pouvait entendre les gémissements de Harry, se perdre dans sa nuque, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Quand Louis fermait les yeux, il voyait Harry, il sentait Harry, il touchait Harry, il entendait Harry.

Louis ferma les yeux et essaya de ressentir Harry une dernière fois.

\----------

Parfois, l'aide inespérée n'arrive qu'au bout du chemin, comme si la vie avait essayé de vous tester et de mettre sur votre route toutes les épreuves possibles et inimaginables, vous regardant vous débattre et lutter pour faire un pas, pour finalement vous donner un petit coup de pouce à l'arrivée, parce qu'au final, vous l'avez bien mérité ? 

Ce coup de pouce, cette aide inespérée, arriva au bout du chemin de Harry sous la forme de Zayn. 

Et putain, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir lorsqu'il déboula dans le bureau d'Eleanor. 

\----------

Harry n'avait jamais cru à une vie après la mort. Il n'avait jamais cru au Jugement Dernier, au Paradis et à l'Enfer, aux anges vivant dans le ciel et aux flammes brûlant sous la Terre. Pour lui, une fois qu'on était mort, c'était fini. Point. On pourrissait dans son cercueil et notre esprit s'éteignait avec nous, ce qui n'était pas la pensée la plus.... optimiste mais hey, il avait grandi sans son père avec une mère addict aux médocs et une sœur qui l'avait abandonné quand il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle. Donc oui, Harry se donner le droit de ne pas toujours être optimiste et de ne pas croire en Dieu et à toutes ces conneries.

Harry ne croyait pas à la vie après la mort mais s'il devait imaginer une Dernière Marche, celle qui conduisait au grand autel du Jugement, celle qui déciderait si vous iriez en Enfer ou au Paradis, alors il l'imaginerait un peu comme ça. Dans les couloirs gris foncés de la Direction, aux angles droits et sans aucune fenêtre. 

Il flottait plus qu'il ne marchait, il avançait sans réfléchir, sans essayer de penser à tout ce qu'il trouverait au bout, parce que sinon il avait peur de faire demi-tour. C'était sa Dernière Marche et Simon se trouvait tout au bout. Et encore derrière, se trouvait Louis. Apparemment, dans son jugement à lui, il fallait passer par l'Enfer pour atteindre le Paradis et cette histoire aurait été beaucoup plus cool à raconter, tout de même. 

Il pouvait presque entendre les trompettes. 

Il tourna une dernière fois à gauche et se retrouva devant le bureau de Simon. Devant la porte, se tenait le grand chef. Seul. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas emmené Louis, parce que cela aurait pu signifier qu'il avait été honnête dans sa proposition de garder Harry et de libérer Louis, sauf que Simon n'était pas un homme honnête, et que sa proposition n'avait jamais été honnête, et qu'il avait bien prévu depuis le début de les tuer tous les deux. 

Sans même croire en Dieu, il pria pour que Louis soit toujours en vie et fit face à son Enfer.

\----------

La douleur l'avait laissé léthargique. Il s'assoupissait quelques minutes, mais son sommeil agité et peuplé d'ombres effrayantes, le réveillait presque directement et c'était un rythme encore plus fatiguant. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe. Le sang ne coulait plus, il s'était simplement coagulé autour du couteau dans une grande tâche sombre, mais chaque fois qu'il bougeait, ne serait-ce que d'un demi-centimètre, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait l'arme encore plus profondément si c'était possible. 

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger. Simon venait tout juste de sortir du bureau et ça aurait été le bon moment pour tenter quelque chose mais l'enfoiré avait bien prévu son coup. Il avait laissé Louis blessé sur le sol en sachant très bien que seul, il ne pourrait rien faire. 

Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il était sûrement avec Harry. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry était intelligent, il allait trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. C'était à Louis de se débrouiller pour s'en sortir aussi maintenant. 

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd au dessus de sa tête. Puis un deuxième. Quelque chose se rapprochait dangereusement et il replia sa jambe encore intacte, pour se faire plus petit contre le mur. Il avait peur, l'inconnu était encore plus effrayant quand on était coincé sur le sol. 

Trois choses arrivèrent à ce moment-là. 

D'abord, il entendit une forte explosion derrière son dos, qui fit trembler les murs de la pièce. La seconde suivante, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, au dessus de sa tête cette fois-ci, et il vit la grille d'aération atterrir dans un coin du bureau tandis que Zayn atterrissait élégamment sur le sol. Enfin, quelqu'un hurla dans le couloir et l'alarme de la Direction se déclencha projetant une lumière rouge dans toute la pièce et faisant résonner sa sonnerie stridente dans toute l'agence. 

Louis n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Zayn se jeta presque sur lui et sortit une grosse pince pour le débarrasser des menottes qui retenaient toujours ses poignets attachés derrière son dos. Zayn jeta ensuite la pince dans un coin et passa le bras de Louis derrière son cou pour l'aider à se lever. 

Louis devait sûrement avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti, les yeux grand ouverts, à regarder Zayn comme s'il était tombé du ciel.... ce qu'il venait de faire en quelque sorte. 

"Bouge toi, Louis, on n'a pas toute la nuit" marmonna le garçon, et sa voix fit réagir Louis qui essaya de prendre appui sur sa jambe valide pour se redresser. 

La douleur était horrible, mais l'adrénaline qui s'était accumulée dans ses veines en quelques secondes le poussa à marcher jusque sous la bouche d'aération encore ouverte. Là, Zayn le fit grimper dans le conduit en le faisant prendre appui sur ses deux mains réunies. Puis Zayn attrapa rapidement une chaise pour la placer sous l'ouverture et se hisser à son tour, avec l'aide de Louis qui agrippa ses deux bras. 

Le conduit était étroit et Louis dut reculer de plusieurs mètres pour laisser Zayn s'y glisser complètement dedans. Son cœur battait rapidement et il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'explosion, Zayn, l'alarme, tout avait été si rapide, et maintenant il était là, dans ce conduit d'aération et même si c'était loin d'être terminé, il s'accorda quelques secondes de répit en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. 

"Merde, Louis" 

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Le regard de Zayn était porté sur sa jambe. Les derniers événements avaient dû faire bouger l'arme et la plaie s'était aggravée, laissant remonter un peu plus de sang qui venait tacher le pantalon de Louis. 

"Il faut qu'on t'enlèves ça"  
"Non !"

La main de Louis vint immédiatement stopper le bras de Zayn qui était venu s'approcher du couteau. 

"Louis, tu peux pas rester avec ce truc enfoncé dans ta jambe"  
"Pour le moment l'arme bloque l'hémorragie, si tu l'enlèves ça va empirer"  
"Ça saigne déjà, Louis"  
"Ça sera pire"  
"Tu vas pas pouvoir te déplacer avec ce truc. Ça doit faire un mal de chien"  
"Ça ira, d'accord ? On va juste ramper, hein ? Alors ça ira"

Zayn le regarda quelques secondes comme s'il était fou, puis haussa brièvement les épaules.

"Ok. C'est comme tu le sens"  
"Montre moi juste le chemin, d'accord" 

Ils se mirent alors en route. Zayn passa devant, prenant le chemin inverse qu'il avait suivi pour venir jusqu'au bureau de Simon et Louis se traînant derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas avancer sur le ventre, alors il essayait tant bien que mal de s'appuyer sur un côté, mais c'était loin d'être simple et la tâche lui faisait user plus d'énergie. 

La douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement lui permettait au moins d'ignorer la traînée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. 

\----------

Harry courait à en perdre haleine. Ses poumons allaient sans doute exploser mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter. L'alarme, angoissante, menaçante, résonnait dans ses oreilles de plus en plus fort comme si elle essayait de s'infiltrer en lui. Il ne voyait que cette lumière rouge qui s'éteignait et s'allumait à intervalles réguliers. Il entendait parfois la voix de Niall lui crier dans son oreille : "A gauche ! A droite maintenant ! Continue tout droit sur une vingtaine de mètres ! Non ne prends pas cette porte, va à gauche !"

Toute la Direction était en train de s'organiser. Les portes automatiques s'étaient toutes verrouillées quand l'alarme s'était déclenchée et Niall faisait en sorte de lui tracer un chemin, ouvrant manuellement telle ou telle porte pour qu'il puisse parvenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans qu'il ne tombe nez à nez avec une dizaine d'agents armés jusqu'aux dents. 

Dans quelques minutes, les portes se rouvriront et toutes les armées seraient déployées pour le rechercher, il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre. 

"Prends à droite, Harry et cours jusqu'à l'ascenseur !"

Il exécuta les ordres et une fois arrivé face à l'ascenseur, enfonça brutalement le bouton. Il attendit. Cinq, puis dix secondes.

"Niall, il ne vient pas !"  
"Il arrive, je l'ai débloqué, il va forcément arriver"  
"Non il ne vient pas !" 

Harry trépignait, jetant des regards tendus derrière son épaule. Il s'attendait à voir débouler tout un troupeau d'agents à tout moment et cette fichue alarme continuait à sonner. Et ce putain d'ascenseur n'arrivait toujours pas.

"Niall, il ne vient pas qu'est-ce que je fais ? Où sont les escaliers ?"  
"Tu... Tu ne peux pas y accéder. Il y a trois agents positionnés dans les cages d'escaliers qui attendent que les portes s'ouvrent"  
"Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ??"  
"Je.... Je ne sais pas, Harry ! Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis ! Je ne sais pas" 

Harry s'appuya contre les portes de l'ascenseur en fermant les yeux. Il était bloqué à cet étage. Dans quelques minutes toutes les portes s'ouvriraient et il se retrouverait seul face à tous les agents de la Direction. Il était considéré comme l'ennemi public numéro 1 ici. Autant dire qu'ils ne viendraient pas pour lui proposer une tasse de thé.

\----------

"Zayn, est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?"  
"Oui, encore quelques mètres et on sera au dessus de l'infirmerie"  
"Zayn il faut qu'on s'arrête"  
"Encore quelques mètres je t'ai dit"  
"J'peux pas" 

Zayn se retourna pour voir Louis, allongé sur le dos, un de ses bras posé sur ses yeux, tandis que son autre main tenait sa jambe blessée.

"Louis, est-ce que ça va ?"  
"Non. Continue sans moi, je ne peux plus le faire" 

Zayn roula des yeux.

"Arrête de jouer les martyres et relève toi, il ne nous reste que quelques mètres"  
"Zayn, est-ce que tu as déjà eu un couteau dans ta jambe ?"  
"Non"  
"Alors essaye de t'en enfoncer un dans la cuisse pour voir" 

Zayn souffla mais ne répondit rien. Il se tourna légèrement pour essayer d'appuyer son dos contre la paroi du conduit mais sa tête touchait le plafond et la position était tout sauf confortable. Louis n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Louis..."  
"Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment apprécié, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Zayn fut pris de court par la question. C'était loin d'être le moment pour une conversation à cœur ouvert, mais la main de Louis était blanche sur sa jambe et il pouvait voir des traînées de sang contre la paroi alors peut-être que c'était un bon moyen de lui changer les idées.

"Non pas vraiment"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Ce n'était pas forcément avec toi que j'avais du mal. C'était ce que tu représentais. L'autorité. La hiérarchie. Ce mec qui se trimballait en costume pour voir si tous ses petits pions suivaient bien les règles du jeu"  
"Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme des pions"  
"Peut-être. Mais tu étais notre contact direct avec tout ce que je déteste dans cette agence, alors c'est toi qui prenais, désolé"  
"Je ne t'aimais pas non plus tu sais. Tu étais un petit merdeux, tu ne m'as jamais écouté, et tu me prenais de haut"  
"La réciprocité, il n'y a rien de mieux dans une relation" 

Il vit les lèvres de Louis s'étendre dans un sourire avant qu'il ne murmure : "C'est vrai".

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ils pouvaient encore entendre l'alarme sonner dans les couloirs mais c'était de plus en plus lointain. Zayn se racla bruyamment la gorge pour faire réagir Louis et lui montrer qu'ils devraient bientôt se remettre en chemin mais le garçon le devança.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Zayn ?"  
"Bah rien, j'attends qu'on reparte"  
"Non, je veux dire ici, dans la Direction, dans ces conduits. Pourquoi tu es là ?"  
"Niall m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide"  
"Tu étais censé attendre dehors, avec la voiture"  
"Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas réellement attendre tranquillement dehors alors que je savais que Harry allait se mettre en danger pour sauver ton cul"  
"Tu aurais dû le faire sortir"  
"Comme s'il m'aurait écouté" 

Il entendit Louis soupirer, puis il posa ses deux mains sur le sol pour se redresser en grimaçant. Zayn nota que ses bras tremblaient et son visage était affreusement pâle. Ils devaient absolument sortir d'ici. 

"Louis, allons-y d'accord ?"  
"Il est quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas comme tout le monde" 

Zayn sut immédiatement de qui il parlait.

"Il est unique, oui"  
"Je ne t'aime pas vraiment Zayn"  
"... Merci"  
"Et c'est réciproque, tu l'as dit"  
"Louis qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?"  
"On est ici pour la même chose Zayn. Pour lui. Parce qu'il est unique. Parce qu'il est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais connu. Parce qu'il m'a appris à respirer à nouveau" 

Louis prit une inspiration et passa une main tremblante et couverte de sang dans ses cheveux. Son front brillant, était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et quelques mèches collaient à ses tempes. 

"Tu prendras soin de lui, hein ?"  
"Louis... Arrête ça"  
"S'il m'arrive quelque chose... Tu prendras soin de lui ? Tu feras attention à lui. Tu veilleras à ce qu'il se construise une nouvelle vie. Tu veilleras à ce qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé. Tu feras tout ça, hein ?"  
"Louis..."  
"Zayn je ne t'aime pas parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir confiance en toi. Parce que je n'ai jamais appris à te connaître suffisamment. Mais lui il a appris. Parce qu'il regarde les gens avec une bonté et une générosité que seul lui peut avoir. Il te fait confiance. Il t'aime. Il a appris à te connaître et à comprendre qui tu étais vraiment et pour moi, c'est suffisant"

Zayn n'allait pas pleurer, parce que ça aurait été ridicule. Au lieu de cela, il attrapa Louis par la nuque pour rapprocher son regard du sien.

"Écoute moi bien, Hamlet, tous ces beaux discours, tu les diras à Harry quand on sera tous sortis d'ici. Parce que je ne me suis pas cassé le cul dans ce putain de tuyau de un mètre de large pour te laisser crever comme un rat et laisser ton odeur se répandre dans toute l'agence, ok ? Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes ta tragédie shakespearienne et tu me suis" 

Louis cligna des yeux et hocha doucement la tête. 

Zayn se remit sur le ventre et retint un sourire en entendant Louis marmonner : "Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais aimé" 

\----------

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas énormément de solution. En fait, il ne lui restait qu'une solution : revenir sur ses pas.

Il fallait qu'il retourne au bureau de Simon et qu'il passe par les conduits d'aération comme l'avaient fait Zayn et Louis. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il concentrait tous ses efforts, en ce moment même, pour rester focaliser sur sa situation et ne pas penser à Louis mais.... Et si Zayn n'avait pas réussi à le sauver à temps ?

Le plan avait été monté en deux minutes. Zayn avait débarqué dans le bureau d'Eleanor, frais comme un gardon et toutes les méninges de Harry s'étaient mises en route. Zayn passerait par les conduits pour rejoindre le bureau de Simon et sauver Louis, tandis que Harry occuperait Simon devant son bureau. Et par occuper, il voulait dire faire exploser une bombe juste devant sa porte. C'était... oui, une bombe était toujours un bon moyen de distraction. Harry avait jeté la dernière bombe qu'il lui restait et il avait couru, sans regarder en arrière. Il espérait qu'elle avait touché Simon, peut-être même qu'elle l'avait tué, mais il y avait peu de chance. Niall lui avait fourni de petites bombes, juste assez pour qu'elles se fassent remarquer lorsqu´elles exploseraient et faire quelques dégâts mais pas assez pour faire exploser la tête de quelqu'un. 

Et malgré le fait que ce soit sa seule solution possible, c'était ça qui l'empêchait de faire demi-tour : Simon. Où était-il ? Était-il vivant ? Était-il blessé ? L'attendait-il au coin d'un couloir, prêt à lui sauter dessus ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée et cette part d'incertitude le laissait cloué sur place. Il ne pouvait pas avancer, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il était obligé d'attendre, comme une bête avec le pied pris dans piège, obligé de se livrer à son sort jusqu'à ce que le chasseur arrive. Ce n'était pas une pensée réjouissante, mais toute cette mission était loin d'être réjouissante pour l'instant. 

Ça aurait dû être simple. Entrer, tuer, sortir. Maintenant, beaucoup trop d'étapes s'étaient rajoutées, et c'était le bordel le plus total. Il ne savait pas où étaient Zayn et Louis, Niall avait coupé toute communication pour chercher une solution et il n'avait aucune idée de comment sortir d'ici. 

Pour le présenter simplement, il était dans la merde. 

Soudain, l'alarme s'éteignit et Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par ce brusque changement. Il s'était habitué à ce bruit incessant et à cette lumière migraineuse. Tout était éteint maintenant et cela signifiait que....

Il se retourna et il entendit une porte claquer et des cris au bout du couloir. Juste devant lui, les portes de l'ascenseur tintèrent et s'ouvrirent. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il se jeta dedans et appuya sur le bouton pour descendre d'un étage.

\----------

Zayn n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'arriver à l'infirmerie de la Direction. Il entendait le souffle court de Louis derrière lui et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour le garçon. Tous ces déplacements lui avaient fait perdre pas mal de sang et Zayn n'avait jamais fait médecine, ou n'avait même jamais eu de diplôme quelconque mais il était quasiment sûr que perdre une grande quantité de sang n'était jamais une bonne chose. 

Il aida Louis à descendre sur le bureau, puis à s'asseoir tout en gardant sa jambe le plus tendue possible. Une grimace de douleur marquait son visage mais il ne dit rien. Une fois qu'il fut assis sur le bureau, il colla son dos au mur, ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations. Zayn l'observa quelques instants. Ils étaient dans une infirmerie, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, non ? 

"Louis, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait t'enlèver ce truc maintenant ?"  
"Je ne sais pas" murmura-t-il. 

Zayn marcha jusqu'au lavabo et attrapa un gobelet en plastique posé sur l'étagère à côté pour le remplir d'eau, puis le passa à Louis. Le garçon le but d'un trait puis passa la manche de son pull sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui commençait à couler le long de ses tempes. 

"Où est Harry ?" 

Zayn, qui s'était mis à la recherche de bandages et d'antiseptique se retourna vers lui en entendant la question. Puis, il tourna une fois sur lui-même, pour être sûr que Harry ne se cachait pas dans un coin de la pièce.

"Je. Je ne sais pas, il aurait dû..."  
"Il devait nous rejoindre ici, hein ?"  
"Oui. Oui c'était le plan. Niall devait le guider jusqu'ici"  
"Putain de merde"

Zayn se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

"Hey Louis, ça va aller d'accord ? Il va s'en sortir. Nous on va s'occuper de ta jambe en attendant, ok ? Si quoique ce soit lui était arrivé, Niall nous aurait prévenu" 

Les yeux de Louis étaient fermés et il ne réagit pas. Zayn écarquilla un peu les yeux et leva sa main pour le taper sur la tête. Le garçon rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

"Louis, t'endors pas putain, tu crois que c'est le moment de pioncer ?"  
"Pardon, pardon, désolé" 

Zayn évita de rajouter que si Louis s'endormait, il risquait de ne pas se réveiller, mais en croisant le regard de l'agent, il sut qu'il le pensait aussi. Cette situation était complètement merdique.

"Ok, alors je vais t'enlever le couteau et on va rapidement faire un bandage par dessus pour éviter que ça saigne trop, ok ? Ok. Bien ok"  
"Tu es sûr de toi ?"  
"Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas de diplôme de chirurgien et encore moins de charcutier, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, Louis, mais on n'a pas le choix alors je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu apprennes enfin à me faire confiance"  
"D'accord, ok. Juste... calme-toi s'il-te-plait, ça me rassurerait"  
"Je suis parfaitement calme" 

Louis aurait pu répliquer qu'il était tout sauf calme, mais Zayn avait raison, il devait lui faire confiance. Il devait faire confiance à Zayn. Il allait lui faire confiance. Confiance, Louis, de la confiance. 

Délicatement, Zayn commença à découper le tissu du pantalon, autour du couteau pour voir plus facilement la plaie. Louis referma les yeux. De la confiance, Louis. Confiance. Il prit une grande inspiration mais son cerveau criait déjà douleur.

Zayn posa à peine sa main sur le manche du couteau que instinctivement, Louis se redressa et attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter. Au diable la confiance, ce mec était un taré.

"Si on le laissait là, plutôt ? C'est cool un couteau dans la jambe ! Ça fait rebelle. Ça plait aux filles. Oui, on va le laisser là"  
"Louis, tu es gay" 

Et sur ces mots, Zayn sortit le couteau d'un geste sec et précis et très honnêtement si Louis n'avait pas été en train de hurler de douleur, il aurait vérifié que Zayn ne lui avait pas en fait planté l'arme un peu plus profondément tellement il avait mal. 

"Oh putain !"

Zayn avait déjà appliqué maladroitement plusieurs compresses sur la plaie et il appuyait tant bien que mal avec ses mains pour faire un point de compression. Il avait vu ça dans un épisode d'Urgences un jour. 

Soudain, il entendit un grésillement dans son oreille, puis la voix de Niall.

"Zayn, c'est Niall, tu me reçois ?"  
"Oui je te reçois" 

Louis releva un peu la tête en entendant Zayn parler. Si ses yeux avaient pu envoyer des éclairs, ils auraient été tout droit foudroyer le métis. 

"Vous êtes où ?"  
"A l'infirmerie"  
"Bien. Harry a besoin de vous. Il était coincé au dernier étage, mais il est en train de descendre jusqu'à votre étage là. Les portes se sont débloquées et il y a des agents partout, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul. Il faut que vous alliez l'aider avec Louis"  
"Euh... Louis est un peu indisponible là"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ?"  
"Un petite plaie béante dans la jambe. Trois fois rien. On n'y verra que du feu dans quelques mois" 

Devant lui, Louis serra les dents, et Zayn lui sourit stupidement.

"Zayn, la situation est sérieuse. Va aider Harry d'accord ? Passe par les salles d'entraînements et amène le jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Compris ?"  
"Compris" 

Niall coupa la communication et Zayn regarda Louis.

"Tu vas devoir prendre ma place"  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Je dois aller aider la prunelle de tes yeux. Donc pendant ce temps-là tu appuyes sur la blessure pour éviter de perdre ta jambe et tu essayes de rester en vie, d'accord ?" 

Zayn ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il enleva ses mains de la jambe de Louis, les essuya sur son jean en grimaçant et courut jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

\----------

Harry se demandait combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir courir ainsi avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Il devait avoir trois, ou quatre agents à ses trousses et il ne suivait aucune direction particulière. Il se contentait de courir. Courir encore et toujours. 

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé l'année à courir. Depuis qu'il était sorti en trombe de cette pharmacie plusieurs mois auparavant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté de courir. 

Il tourna à droite et il reconnut le couloir de la salle de gym. S'il continuait encore sur une centaine de mètres, il serait à l'infirmerie. Il n'entendait plus personne derrière lui et il s'autorisa à ralentir son allure. 

Un agent déboula brusquement face à lui et il s'arrêta. L'homme paraissait aussi supris que lui de le voir et il ne réagit pas assez vite. Harry sortit son arme et tira. L'agent tomba à terre, mais un deuxième arriva presque aussitôt et tira immédiatement. Harry sauta sur le côté, et se cacha à l'intersection du couloir. Il entendit l'agent crier qu'il l'avait repéré. Qu'il était là, tout près des salles d'entraînements. 

Harry prit une grande inspiration, mit un pied en position et se tourna pour tirer deux balles sur l'agent qui était maintenant beaucoup plus proche. La première balle rata sa cible, mais la deuxième alla se loger dans son genou et l'agent s'effondra en criant. 

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry sauta par dessus les deux corps et se remit à courir. Il essayait de compter dans sa tête les mètres qu'il parcourait et le nombre de salles devant lesquelles il passait. _Encore cette salle, puis celle-ci. Et la salle de simulation. Et ça sera bon. Tu y es presque Harry. Tiens bon, tu y es presque_

Deux nouveaux agents arrivèrent face à lui et Harry s'arrêta en les voyant lever leur flingue. Il fit demi-tour mais il vit un agent courir dans sa direction. Il sentit un tir passer tout près de son épaule et il se baissa. Il était foutu. 

À sa droite, une porte s'ouvrit et une main saisit son bras au moment ou une deuxième balle frôla sa tête. Harry se jeta presque dans la pièce ouverte et la porte se referma immédiatement derrière lui. 

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit Zayn lui faire face et sans un mot, ils se remirent à courir. Harry reconnut l'une des grandes salles d'entraînement. Ils étaient tout près. Il aurait voulu demander à Zayn où était Louis, mais il pouvait entendre des cris et des bruits de pas derrière lui alors peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. 

Il ne leur restait qu'une seule salle à traverser avant d'arriver au couloir face à l'infirmerie, c'était la salle de simulation et elle était directement adjacente à la grande salle d'entraînement dans laquelle il se trouvait. 

Zayn y parvint le premier et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Harry, avant de la refermer rapidement derrière lui. Harry continuait de courir, mais il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour en voyant que Zayn ne le suivait plus.

"Zayn ?"  
"Il faut qu'on bloque cette porte, ça nous fera gagner quelques minutes"  
"Ça ne servira à rien, ils passeraient de l'autre côté et ça nous bloquerait l'accès à l'infirmerie. Il faut qu'on continue de courir, Zayn. On les retiendra là-bas"

Zayn fit tourner la serrure pour verrouiller la porte et prit la peine d'attraper une chaise et de la placer sous la poignet pour empêcher complètement son ouverture.

"Et une fois à l'infirmerie qu'est-ce qu'on fera Harry ? On ne pourra pas s'enfuir s'ils sont collés à notre cul. Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse maintenant. Pour le moment, ils ne doivent être que quatre. On peut le faire" 

Zayn sursauta et recula d'un bond lorsqu'un corps vint frapper lourdement la porte pour l'enfoncer.

"Zayn, il vaut mieux qu'on se tire"  
"Non, Harry ! On ne peut pas les conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie !"  
"Mais pourquoi ? On les aura là-bas !"  
"Louis est blessé, Harry ! Les amener à l'infirmerie serait le mettre encore plus en danger" 

Un autre agent essaya d'enfoncer la porte, la force de l'impact faisant presque trembler les murs. Les mots Louis et blessé résonnaient dans la tête de Harry. 

"Blessé ? Comment ça blessé, est-ce qu'il va bien ?"  
"On n'a pas le temps d'en parler, Harry" 

Zayn se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. La salle de simulation était grande, large et remplie d'obstacles répartis dans toute la pièce : des murets, des ponts, des cylindres en métal, des escaliers... Elle s'adaptait aux types de missions sur lesquelles les agents allaient devoir travailler tout en les entraînant à tirer à couvert, à se cacher, à imaginer des stratégies rapides d'attaques... 

"On va se cacher dans la salle et les prendre par surprise. On l'a déjà utilisée de nombreuses fois. Ça sera comme à l'entraînement"  
"Sauf que ce sont des vrais flingues, cette fois-ci"  
"C'est qu'un détail ça" 

Harry haussa les sourcils. Du Zayn tout craché. Des tirs éclatèrent dans la salle d'à côté et apparemment les agents avaient décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle stratégie pour ouvrir la porte. 

Brusquement, Harry entendit l'autre porte du fond s'ouvrir à la volée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Zayn et la décision fut prise. Ils coururent tous deux se cacher dans la salle. Elle était à peine éclairée, juste quelques lumière parsemées ici et là et qui brillaient faiblement au plafond. 

Très vite, Harry perdit Zayn de vue et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il était bien caché. Il entendit la deuxième porte céder enfin sous les coups des autres agents. Harry ne savait pas combien ils étaient maintenant dans la salle. Quatre ? Peut-être cinq ? Il les entendit parler entre eux, se demander s'ils étaient toujours dans la salle. Le premier groupe entré affirmait que oui, qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus sortir, tandis que le deuxième avait des doutes. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se séparer en binôme et Harry les entendit s'éloigner. 

Il s'était simplement caché sous un escalier qui menait à une petite plateforme. Il osa sortir un peu la tête pour voir si des agents étaient toujours autour de lui mais il ne vit personne. Il pouvait voir la porte de sortie, en revanche et il repensa aux mots de Zayn. _Louis est blessé_.

Louis. Louis qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il était toujours vivant et cela rendait Harry plus léger. Il se sentait plus invincible tout d'un coup, comme s'il était brusquement capable de grandes choses pour rejoindre l'être qu'il aimait. Il se sentait respirer à nouveau et il voulait le voir. Il avait besoin de voir Louis et de le sentir. 

Avec cette nouvelle pensée en tête, il se redressa un peu et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette. Toujours personne. Ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le fond de la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains et gardant son regard fixé sur la porte, Harry se mit à courir. Il avait son arme dans une main et il tendit son autre bras lorsqu'il vit la sortie se rapprocher. Il était si proche. 

Un homme se jeta sur lui et il tomba à terre, en même temps que ses illusions. L'homme hurlait et s'était accroché à son dos tandis que Harry se débattait pour échapper à son étreinte. Il roula sur le sol et il sentit son arme lui échapper tandis que l'homme lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Un peu sonné, Harry replia ses jambes pour lui donner un coup de genoux et le forcer à le lâcher. L'agent recula de quelques mètre sur le sol, et Harry en profita pour se relever un peu. Il cherchait désespérément son arme du regard mais l'homme se jeta à nouveau sur lui et Harry attrapa ses bras pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer. L'agent arriva à le faire plier, l'amenant au sol petit à petit et Harry pouvait lire toute la rage et l'effort sur son visage. 

Le garçon était à bout de souffle. Il avait à peine la force de se défendre et il se retrouva presque allongé par terre, jusqu'à ce que l'agent lui envoie un nouveau coup de poing pour le faire définitivement flancher. Puis un autre. La vision de Harry commençait à se brouiller mais il eut le réflexe d'éviter le troisième en détournant rapidement la tête. Le poing de son opposant entra en contact avec le sol et il hurla de douleur. Harry en profita pour le repousser de toutes ses forces mais bien vite il le vit porter ses mains à sa ceinture en lui lançant un regard plein de fureur.

Harry savait ce qu'il allait y chercher et dans un seul mouvement, il attrapa son canif, attaché lui aussi à sa ceinture, et se jeta sur son adversaire avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir sa propre arme. Le garçon enfonça de toutes ses forces son arme dans le ventre de l'agent et il le vit se replier sur lui-même en sentant l'arme déchirer sa chaire. La sensation était assez désagréable et Harry se retira en reculant, parce que, merde, il venait tout juste de planter quelqu'un avec un couteau. 

L'agent tomba à genoux, ses deux mains réunies sur son ventre et il leva un regard plein de pitié vers Harry qui ne pouvait qu'observer, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait déjà tué de nombreux hommes maintenant, mais enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre de quelqu'un lui avait paru tellement plus direct et brutal. Il était presque effrayé de son propre geste et il recula encore de quelques pas. 

Il entendit des tirs au fond de la salle. Il releva les yeux de l'homme toujours à genoux devant lui, grimaçant de douleur, presque implorant et il pensa à Zayn. Puis à Louis.

_Louis, Louis, Louis_

Il vit la porte juste devant lui, regarda à nouveau l'homme, puis finalement sortit en courant de la salle.

_Louis, Louis, Louis...._

\----------

Zayn était sûr qu'ils étaient au moins trois. Pas plus. Il pouvait entendre distinctement les pas de chacun. Deux d'entre eux commençaient à s'éloigner mais un se rapprochait dangereusement. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, Zayn resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur son arme. Il le sentait de plus en plus proche mais le métis était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. 

Il se mit à compter à reculons pour rester calme, comptant la distance qui se réduisait entre lui et l'agent.

_5.......4....3.............2.............1......0_

L'homme venait juste de le dépasser sans même le voir. Zayn sortit de sa cachette et l'attrapa par le cou, posant immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il crie. 

"Bouh" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'assommer d'un coup de crosse dans la nuque. 

L'homme s'effondra entre ses bras et Zayn retint son corps pour le poser délicatement par terre et faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Personne n'arrivait en courant et en pointant son arme sur lui. 

Plus que deux alors. 

Il se demandait où était Harry. Il l'avait perdu de vue au moment où ils étaient partis se cacher. Il avait entendu un agent crier tout à l'heure et il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. 

Avançant d'obstacle en obstacle, Zayn avait tous ses sens aux aguets pour essayer de localiser les deux agents restants. Il espérait simplement que d'autres ne les attendaient pas à la sortie de la salle mais Niall lui avait dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait réussi à rebloquer certaines portes pour les retarder. Le fait que Niall arrive à participer aussi efficacement à cette mission tout en restant le cul posé sur sa chaise relevait tout de même du pur génie. 

Il entendit soudainement parler tout près de lui et il s'arrêta de marcher pour se plaquer contre le muret le plus proche. Les deux agents étaient juste de l'autre côté et Zayn osait à peine respirer.

"Ted ne répond pas non plus, putain, où est-ce que ces deux abrutis sont passés ?"  
"Peut-être qu'ils les ont neutralisés ?"

Le souffle de Zayn se coupa en entendant le deuxième agent parler, parce qu'il le connaissait. Il le connaissait même très bien.

"Il faut absolument qu'ils nous envoient des renforts le plus vite possible. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore dans cette pièce et on n'a pas le droit de les laisser s'échapper"  
"Je sais. J'ai essayé de contacter la salle des opérations mais la communication semble couper"

Zayn sourit légèrement. Niall était un génie. Un pur génie.

"Écoute, Liam, on va se séparer d'accord ? Et surveiller les deux sorties. S'ils veulent s'échapper de l'agence, ils devront forcément sortir de cette pièce et c'est là qu'on les attendra"  
"Ok, je prends vers le couloir de l'infirmerie et tu prends celle vers la salle d'entraînement ?"  
"Ok. C'est parti" 

Zayn les entendit se mettre en marche et il se colla encore plus contre le mur en voyant l'agent passer juste à côté de lui sans le voir, caché dans l'ombre de l'obstacle. Il attendit de le voir disparaître derrière un ponton avant de sortir de sa cachette, mais il ne savait plus de quel côté aller. Peut-être que le mieux était de rejoindre l'infirmerie maintenant. Si les deux hommes les croyaient encore dans la pièce et que Niall avait réussi à bloquer l'accès aux couloirs de l'infirmerie aux autres agents alors la voie était libre pour eux. C'était le moment ou jamais. Mais il ne savait pas où était Harry et Liam devait maintenant être tout proche de la porte de sortie. Il était leur dernier obstacle. Et c'était leur seule issue.

Alors il se dirigea vers cette porte là, jetant toujours des coups d'œil derrière son épaule pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait. Il ouvrait l'œil, essayant de repérer quelques bouclettes au milieu du fouillis de la salle mais en vain. Il avançait prudemment mais il voyait la sortie se rapprocher et il sentait l'excitation monter dans son corps. 

Bientôt tout cela serait fini. Il serait lui aussi libéré. C'était hors de question qu'il reste à la Direction et il pourrait partir loin et tourner la page. Peut-être qu'il essayerait de revoir sa mère et ses sœurs avant de partir. Elles lui manquaient tellement et même s'il ne réussissait qu'à les voir de loin, il en serait le plus heureux des hommes de savoir qu'elles étaient toutes en bonne santé. Il sentait toujours cette petite boule au creux de son ventre, celle qui lui rappelait qu'elles avaient continué sans lui, qu'elles avaient choisi de le laisser en arrière et bien sûr, maintenant elles le pensait mort, mais il y avait tout de même eu ce choix lorsqu'il avait atterri en prison. Celui d'écouter leur père lorsqu'il avait déclaré que Zayn serait désormais la plus grande vermine de cette planète et qu'aucune de ses sœur n'auraient le droit de lui parler. Elles l'avaient écouté et elles s'étaient rangées son côté. Et Zayn s'était retrouvé seul. Et il gardait toujours cette petite plaie tout au fond de lui mais au final est-ce que ce n'était pas mieux ainsi ? Est-ce qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes mieux sans lui ? Probablement. 

Alors oui, il tournerait lui aussi la page. Il oublierait tout ça et il se construirait une nouvelle vie. Au soleil, de préférence. Et surtout, surtout, il l'oublierait _lui_. Parce que Zayn était fatigué. Fatigué que tout revienne toujours à lui. Chaque pensée, chaque geste, chaque décision le ramenait inlassablement à lui et Zayn n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de le sortir de son esprit et même aujourd'hui lorsqu'il décidait tranquillement de se rebeller pour aider simplement son meilleur ami à tuer ce qui pouvait être considérer comme son patron, même dans ce moment-là, il fallait qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que lui. Va te faire foutre Liam, sérieusement. 

Mais tout cela serait bientôt terminé parce que Zayn savait que juste derrière cette rampe se trouvait la porte de sortie et il pouvait déjà quasiment la toucher du doigt. 

Il sauta par dessus la rampe et accéléra un peu le pas en voyant la porte. Près de la porte sur le côté, il vit soudain un homme à terre et il s'arrêta net. Et si.... 

Il s'approcha, plus doucement cette fois et fut partiellement rassuré en ne reconnaissant pas les cheveux bouclés de Harry. Il s'approcha un peu plus, s'accroupit devant le corps allongé sur le ventre et....

"Ne bouge plus !" 

Zayn se figea.

"Jette ton arme et lève tes deux mains, tout de suite" 

Toujours accroupi, Zayn fit glisser la semelle de ses chaussures pour se retourner et faire face à Liam qui tenait son arme braquée sur lui. 

"Jette ton arme, je t'ai dis. Ne déconne pas Zayn !"  
"Tu vas faire quoi sinon ? Me tuer ? Vas-y, ça ne serait qu'une trahison de plus"  
"Ne me force pas à le faire Zayn" 

Le garçon se redressa, fixant intensément Liam du regard. L'agent n'était pas confiant, c'était évident. Zayn pouvait le voir dans la ligne tendue de ses épaules, ses sourcils froncés et le pli entre ses deux yeux. Il ne tirerait pas. Zayn repensa à ce qu'il se disait tout à l'heure, juste avant de parvenir à la porte et il s'accorda presque un sourire.

"C'est marrant quand même..."  
"Zayn, je t'ai dit de jeter ton arme"  
"... comme on arrive toujours à se retrouver sur le même chemin quoique l'on fasse"  
"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant. Et lève tes mains, bon dieu"

Zayn s'exécuta, levant ses deux mains devant lui. Une douce colère amère s'était infiltrée dans ses veines et sans savoir pourquoi il sentait toujours son visage s'étirer dans un sourire. 

"Si, moi je trouve ça très marrant. Je trouve ça marrant que quoique je fasse, où que je sois, tu sois toujours là. Non, en fait tu as raison ce n'est pas marrant, c'est exaspérant"  
"Écoute Zayn, on va dire que tu t'es rendu d'accord ? Qu'au dernier moment tu m'as aidé à essayer d'attraper Harry mais qu'on n'y est pas arrivé. Comme ça ils te pardonneront"  
"Mais tu t'entends, Liam ? Tu entends ce que tu me dis ?"  
"J'essaye de trouver des solutions pour t'aider !"  
"Mais je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie ! Tu es toujours là dans mes pattes et ça me rend fou Liam. Ça me rend fou que tu sois là et que je ne puisse pas te toucher. Que je ne puisse pas t'embrasser. Parce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureux du plus grand connard de ce pays ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça, Liam ? Tu me rends fou !"  
"Zayn..."

Liam baissa légèrement son bras tendu et Zayn pouvait voir ses yeux briller. 

Il pouvait aussi voir l'agent s'avancer doucement derrière Liam. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant son arme se pointer sur lui. Il pouvait voir Liam se retourner brusquement. Il pouvait entendre Liam crier quelque chose. 

Il pouvait voir, sentir et entendre tout ça. Mais pendant exactement cinq secondes, il ne put rien faire. 

Il ne fit rien quand Liam se positionna devant lui. Il ne fit rien quand il entendit le coup partir. Il ne fit rien quand Liam tomba à ses pieds, tel un pantin auquel on aurait coupé ses fils. 

Il avait soudain l'impression d'être sorti de son propre corps. Il ne se vit même pas lever son propre bras et tirer sur l'agent qui venait de mettre Liam à terre. Il ne se vit même pas faire ça parce que son cœur venait de se briser sur le sol. 

Et pour la première fois, Liam ne se tenait plus devant lui.

\----------

Lorsque Harry sortit en trombe de la salle de simulation il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Parce que toute cette mission n'avait était qu'une série de catastrophes et de scénarios imprévues. Et Harry avait prévu d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, donc forcément quelque chose allait l'en empêcher. 

Il marchait, il n´avait plus la force de courir et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver au bout. Il avait peur que Louis ne soit plus là. Il avait peur de le trouver mort et rien que l'idée le faisait frissonner. Il savait que si Louis n'était pas dans cette pièce ce serait définitivement fini. Il n'aurait plus le courage de continuer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir conduit toute la journée à 100 à l'heure et qu'il était désormais prêt à s'écraser contre un mur. 

Il fut presque surpris d'arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans encombre. Il tourna la poignet, entra et se retrouva face à Simon. 

Et le voilà, le mur sur lequel il pouvait aller violemment s'écraser. 

Mais ce ne fut pas Simon, les bras croisés, le corps appuyé contre le mur qui le marqua tout de suite, non. C'était le sang. Le sang sur le bureau, par terre, contre le mur... De grosses tâches écarlates qui lui donnaient une soudaine envie de vomir. 

Simon, lui, paraissait quelque peu en colère. Son visage était marqué, profondément brûlé par l'explosion de la bombe. Sa chaire était à vif près de sa tempe droite et il manquait quelques mèches de cheveux sur le haut de son front. Dans son cou aussi, Harry pouvait distinguer des traces rouges. Il ne ressentait pas une once de culpabilité. 

"Je pense qu'on va arrêter de courir, Harry"

Harry était à deux doigts d'acquiescer, parce qu'il avait raison. À quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus la force. Il voulait se battre. Il le voulait réellement, mais maintenant ? Ça ne servait plus à rien. Louis était mort. C'était évident. Il n'était pas là et tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui c'était Harry et du sang. C'était glauque, morbide et un parfait au revoir qui résumait très bien leur relation. Ils avaient vécu tout ça en dansant sur un fil, depuis le début. Ils savaient que c'était dangereux, qu'ils pouvaient tomber à tout moment, mais ils avaient quand même pris le risque. Ça n'avait pas payé et Harry était fatigué de courir. Il avait mal à la poitrine et il voulait simplement s'allonger, dormir et que plus personne ne le réveille. Il aurait voulu vivre, mais on ne lui laissait plus le choix. 

"Tu auras été un très grand adversaire, je dois te l'accorder"

Harry tenait son regard mais ne fit pas un geste. Il pouvait voir son sourire, fixé sur ses lèvres et ça le dégoûtait. 

"Tu auras été la seule personne capable de t'échapper de la Direction. Tu es probablement quelqu'un de très intelligent et si tu avais utilisé cet atout correctement tu aurais sans doute pu t'en sortir. C'est dommage que tu aies préféré pensé avec ce que tu as entre les jambes et qui fait de toi un homme. Tu voulais une revanche. Tu voulais prouver qui tu étais, par fierté, pour rassurer ton ego et ça, Harry, ça me prouve que tu n'es qu'un être humain comme les autres finalement..." 

Simon leva son bras et Harry ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il tenait un pistolet dans sa main. Lui, n'avait plus rien. Il avait perdu ses deux seules armes dans la salle de simulation.

"Et donc que je peux te tuer"

Harry ferma les yeux. Le coup partit mais il ne ressentit jamais la douleur. La Mort ne faisait pas mal finalement. Cool, bon à savoir. 

Sauf qu'il pouvait encore ouvrir les yeux. Et quand il le fit, il vit Louis face à Simon, juste à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et le canon du flingue de Louis enfoncé dans le ventre de Simon. Harry ne pouvait plus respirer tout d'un coup parce que qui venait de tirer ? Qui venait de tirer, putain ? Sa vision était entièrement floue mais il vit Louis murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Simon, dont le regard vide sauta rapidement sur le garçon. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Et Harry comprit. Il n'avait pas mal. Simon ne lui avait pas tiré dessus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps. Parce qu'avant de tirer, quelqu'un lui avait collé une balle dans le ventre. Louis avait tiré. C'était Louis qui avait tiré et Harry laissa échapper un sanglot qu'il retenait depuis de trop longues heures. 

Louis repoussa le corps de Simon et il vacilla un peu en arrière en regardant le garçon, presque choqué. Puis il ferma la bouche et sourit faiblement. C'était un sourire hideux et un peu de sang coula entre ses lèvres. Harry regardait la scène sans bouger encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Finalement, Simon rouvrit la bouche. Il allait dire quelque chose. Mais Louis leva son arme pour enfoncer une nouvelle balle entre ses deux yeux. Et c'était fini. Simon tomba à terre. C'était fini.

\-----------

Liam n'était pas mort et c'était tout ce à quoi Zayn essayait de se raccrocher. C'était tout ce pour quoi il respirait. 

Assis par terre, dans la salle de Simulation, il avait collé son dos à l'un des murets qui faisait office d'obstacle et avait posé la tête de Liam sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il respirait. Zayn pouvait voir les mouvements rapides mais réguliers de sa poitrine et son regard restait fixé dessus pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ses mains caressaient ses cheveux, le bout de ses doigts s'attardant parfois sur son front ou derrière ses oreilles, là où il savait que le garçon était plus sensible. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient la. Cela devait à peine faire dix minutes mais Zayn avait l'impression d'y avoir passé sa vie entière. 

"Liam ? Tu ne dors pas, hein ?"  
"..."  
"Liam ?"  
"Hmmmm"  
"Tu ne dors pas, hein"  
"Non"  
"Ok. Bien" 

L'odeur de la pièce commençait à être épouvantable. Elle sentait le sang et la mort et Zayn avait une boule qui s'était formée dans le fond de sa gorge. 

"Liam ?"  
"Mhhh"  
"Tu ne dors pas, hein"  
"Zayn..."  
"Désolé" 

Quelqu'un allait venir. Harry allait venir. Quelqu'un allait forcément venir pour les aider et soigner Liam. Zayn se concentrait sur la sensation des cheveux de Liam sous ses doigts pour oublier qu'il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Quelqu'un allait venir.

"Liam..."  
"Je ne dors pas, Zayn"  
"Non, pas ça. Tu as mal ?"

Liam avait un trou béant dans la poitrine mais quelqu'un allait venir. Quelqu'un allait venir.

"Oui. Un peu. Quand je respire"  
"Et bien c'est pas grave. Continue de respirer quand même. Quelqu'un va venir"

Quelqu'un allait forcément venir. 

"Zayn..."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible et Zayn se pencha un peu sur lui pour mieux l'entendre.

"Oui ?"  
"Va-t'en s'il-te-plait" 

S'il-te-plait. Quelle politesse. Quel con.

"Non"  
"S'il-te-plait, Zayn pars"  
"Non. Quelqu'un va venir"  
"Ils t'attraperont"  
"M'en fous"  
"Pars"  
"Non" 

Il entendit Liam soupirer, puis sa respiration se fit sifflante tout d'un coup, comme si quelque chose essayait de s'échapper de sa bouche. Zayn attrapa une de ses mains, posée sur son torse et la serra.

"Liam ?"

Il voyait du sang sur sa chemise. Et sur son pantalon. Et par terre. Il y avait du sang partout et l'odeur était insupportable.

Zayn glissa ses doigts entre les siens et serra plus fort encore.

"Liam. Je ne le pensais pas tu sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit. Enfin si, certains trucs. Mais pas tout. Comme la partie sur le connard. Ça je le pensais pas.... Même si.... Ouais même si tu peux être con des fois..."

Liam fit un petit mouvement avec ses épaules et Zayn jura que c'était un ricanement.

"Toi aussi, Zayn. Tu peux être con"  
"C'est vrai. C'est pour ça, on est fait pour s'entendre"  
"On ne s'entendait pas"  
"Présent, Liam. On ne s'entend pas. Parle au présent"  
"Ouais..."

Un court silence s'installa. Ils n'allaient plus tarder maintenant. Quelqu'un allait enfin venir.

"Ce que je voulais te dire en fait c'est que je pensais tout le reste finalement. La partie.... tu vois.... sur l'amour et tout...."

Zayn s'arrêta en secouant la tête.

"Pffff je trouve ça nul de faire ça. Des confessions ou une connerie dans le genre. Tu le sais déjà. Je sais que tu le sais, alors ça sert à rien de le dire. Tu le sais, hein, Liam ?"

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais il serra légèrement sa main. Il faisait le bruit d'une cocotte minute et Zayn voulait lui dire pour le faire rire mais il avait peur de lui faire mal. 

"Ce que je veux dire Liam, c'est que tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à me faire tomber amoureux. Et qu'aujourd'hui tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais je pense qu'au final tu m'as sauvé de bien des façons depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu as toujours été là, et tu as toujours essayé de bien faire tout en restant fidèle à tes principes et je sais que ça a été dur pour toi mais je suis tellement fier que tu aies essayé pour moi. Oui, un jour, je pourrai me dire qu'une personne forte et courageuse, un personne fabuleuse a essayé pour moi et je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire" 

Tout était étrangement silencieux et Zayn sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

"Merci d'avoir essayé pour moi, Liam"

Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front.

"Dors bien, Liam" 

Si deux personnes s'aiment, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre ? La réponse est non.

\----------

Louis jeta son arme par terre et Harry effaça immédiatement la distance qui les séparait depuis trop longtemps. Il sentit Louis s'effondrer dans ses bras et il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille pour mieux supporter son poids, tandis que Louis glissait ses bras dans sa nuque. 

Il le sentait tremblant contre lui et son souffle était humide dans son cou. Il pleurait et Harry aussi pleurait et il ne savait pas si c'était la joie, le relâchement, la peur, l'angoisse ou un peu tout à la fois qui le faisait craquer complètement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes et finalement Louis se recula un peu et posa châstement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se retira et murmura : "C'est fini, Harry. C'est fini" contre sa bouche. Harry hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. C'est fini. Tout ça était fini. Louis l'embrassa à nouveau et Harry remonta une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il ne voulait plus le perdre. C'était fini maintenant. Ils avaient réussi. 

"On l'a fait, Lou. On a réussi" 

Louis sourit et c'était probablement la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue, malgré la pâleur de son visage et les traces de sang sur son front. 

"Oui, on a réussi. C'est fini" répéta-t-il. 

Harry le laissa à peine finir et l'embrassa à nouveau, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains. Ce geste le fit un peu relâcher le corps de Louis et il le sentit fléchir contre lui. Il le rattrapa immédiatement. 

"Louis ? Ça va ?"  
"Oui. C'est ma jambe. Mais ça va. Je veux juste partir d'ici, Harry. Partons d'ici"

Harry se recula un peu plus pour observer son visage.

"Tu es sûr ?"  
"Oui je suis sûr, ça va aller"  
"Non, pas ça. Que tu veux...que tu veux partir ? Tu en es sûr ?"

Louis comprit où il voulait en venir et son visage se ferma un peu avant qu'il n'attrape Harry par la nuque pour le rapprocher.

"Oui j'en suis sûr, Harry. Je t'aime et je veux partir avec toi et je ne veux plus jamais, jamais que tu en doutes, c'est compris ?" 

Puis il l'embrassa et Harry se sentit entièrement partir dans ses bras, ouvrant un peu sa bouche pour venir caresser sa langue.

"Est-ce que vous êtes réellement en train de vous rouler une galoche au dessus du corps encore chaud de ce pauvre Simon ?"

Louis et Harry s'écartèrent dans un même mouvement et se tournèrent vers Niall qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

"Et je peux savoir ce que vous attendez pour vous casser ? Je mets tout en œuvre pour que vous vous en sortiez, à ouvrir et fermer des portes, à déclencher des alarmes, à guider votre cul dans les conduits, à surveiller dix caméras de sécurité en même temps et vous vous amusez à procréer dans l'infirmerie, c'est une mauvaise blague j'espère ?" 

Derrière lui se tenait Zayn et il avait le visage d'un chiot à qui on aurait donné un coup de pied. Harry fit un pas vers lui.

"Zayn ça va ?"  
"Vous en parlerez tout à l'heure, dégagez d'ici bordel de merde !" 

Joignant le geste à la parole, Niall attrapa le bras d'Harry et le poussa vers le couloir du fond pour l’inciter à avancer. Harry se dégagea et s'avança plutôt vers Louis qui luttait visiblement pour essayer de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Harry remarqua à ce moment-là à quel point sa jambe semblait amochée et il prit un de ses bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules, tout en glissant son autre autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Le garçon le remercia silencieusement en caressant du bout des doigts la main posée sur sa hanche. 

Tous ensemble, ils marchèrent le long du couloir. Niall leur assura en route que les gardes de dehors n'étaient plus à leur poste comme ils avaient dû rentrer à l'intérieur au moment de l'alerte générale et que la voiture, que Zayn avait apportée, était toujours bien cachée dans les bois. 

C'était leur dernière ligne droite et Harry n'arrivait quasiment pas à y croire. Ça y est. C'était terminé. Ils étaient au bout. 

Zayn monta à l'échelle le premier pour ouvrir la trappe. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture et leva son pouce pour indiquer la voie était libre. Louis commença à monter et Harry regarda le petit trou carré de l'ouverture. Il pouvait voir le ciel. Il était bleu. Dehors il devait faire beau, et cela annonçait enfin le printemps. 

Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation dans le bout de ses doigts et la liberté sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement, cette dernière avait le même goût que Louis. 

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS : il y aura un épilogue + un paragraphe de 400 pages dans lequel je remercierai à peu près la terre entière. WATCH OUT FOR THIS.  
> Je répondrai aussi à tous vos commentaires <33333  
> Ok je vais m'enterrer dans mon jardin maintenant.
> 
> ADIEU.
> 
> Xx - Julie


	29. Épilogue

Assis sur un banc métallique, l'agitation de l'aéroport lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Les gens se pressaient autour de lui, traînant leurs petites valises ou leurs marmots à bout de bras, et regardant d'un air paniqué les panneaux d'affichages qui annonçaient les prochains vols. Il les observait, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant comment autant de gens pouvaient se laisser dominer par le temps. Le temps. Une simple notion arbitraire, qui régissait toute notre vie. Une journée, 24 heures. Une heures, soixante minutes. Une minutes, soixante secondes.

A la Direction tout avait été une affaire de temps. Le temps lui avait couru après pour le rattraper et l'enfermer dans une journée planifiée du matin jusqu'au soir. Puis il s'était enfui et il s'était mis à courir après le temps.

Mais le temps ne nous attend pas. Il file, il glisse, il suit sa route. Et très vite, pour le suivre on s'en retrouve dépendant. On reste les yeux rivés sur sa montre sans même voir le monde qui nous entoure et quand on lève enfin les yeux, on est au bout de sa route et c'est déjà trop tard.

Harry ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Il se l'était promis.

Une voix féminine annonça le décollage imminent d'un avion et il vit quelques personnes passer devant lui en courant. Il ne regarda pas vers quelle porte ils se dirigeaient puisqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et il sourit en voyant l'émetteur du message. Zayn. Il venait d'arriver à Paris. Il s'était fait rentré dedans en sortant de la gare et il détestait déjà ces putains de français. Il allait bien. Il faisait beau. Il l'embrassait.

Oui il allait bien. Ou mieux. Harry pouvait le sentir. Il l'avait rapidement vu ce matin, avant qu'il ne quitte Londres. Un peu de vie était revenu dans ses yeux et Harry l'avait même surpris en train d'esquisser un sourire. Ça avait été dur de le laisser partir et Harry pouvait encore sentir la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge en le voyant monter dans le train. Ça avait été tellement dur, mais il savait que Zayn n'était plus heureux à Londres. Tout comme lui ne l'aurait pas été s'il avait dû y rester. Zayn était parti ce matin et c'était à son tour maintenant.

Le métis avait peur de l'avion. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour l'éviter pendant ses missions pour la Direction et sa seule expérience dans les airs avaient été lorsqu'il était venu secourir Harry, en hélicoptère, dans le hangar où il avait été torturé. Ça ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable et c'est pour cela que Zayn avait décidé de s'attaquer à l'Europe. La France, l'Espagne, la Méditerranée, L'Italie, la Croatie... Il monterait jusqu'en Finlande probablement et reviendrait par l'Europe centrale... et après, après il verrait bien. Après, c'était pour un autre jour. Il devait se reconstruire. Il ne pourrait pas laisser le passé derrière lui mais il pouvait apprendre à vivre avec.

Harry avait été dévasté en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Liam. Il s'était senti coupable d'avoir laissé Zayn seul dans la salle de simulation mais comme lui avait fait remarquer le métis, peut-être qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis vivants s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être que Louis n'aurait pas réussi à tuer Simon. Peut-être qu'ils se seraient tous faits descendre dans la salle de simulation. Qui sait... Personne n'avait les réponses à ces questions. Liam était mort, emportant avec lui un peu de la lumière de Zayn mais eux, ils étaient vivants. Et ils devaient en tirer toutes les leçons nécessaires.

Ainsi Zayn avait appris qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne comme il a aimé Liam. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un Liam. C'était un être unique. Un caractère si diamétralement opposé au sien et pourtant si complémentaire. Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui le ferait se sentir aussi entier. Aussi vivant. Parce qu'il savait que la Terre ne pouvait vous faire l'honneur de vous donner deux âmes sœurs. Donc oui, il ne tomberait plus amoureux de cette manière-là. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux. Et c'était la deuxième chose qu'il avait appris. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Pour tomber amoureux. Encore et encore. Pour aimer les villes, aimer les paysages nouveaux, aimer les hommes et les femmes qu'il rencontrerait. Parce que la dernière chose qu'il avait appris, la chose la plus importante que Liam lui avait apprise, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'amour.

Harry espérait qu'il pourrait lui aussi dire un jour qu'il avait appris de tout ça. Il espérait que les remords s'atténueraient, que la culpabilité disparaîtrait et que la tristesse se cacherait un peu mieux. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Zayn, mais oui, il espérait pouvoir y arriver.

Plus que tout, il espérait un jour revoir Zayn.

Le calme était revenu dans le terminal. Les plus gros vols avaient décollés et ils n'étaient plus que cinq dans la pièce. Harry observa chacune de ces personnes, se demandant quelle pouvait être leur destination ? Quel pays ? Quelle ville ? Pour rejoindre qui ? Il leva les yeux pour regarder l'affichage des vols et pensa que le garçon, avec son casque sur les oreilles à sa droite devait sûrement attendre le vol de New-York. Il avait joué à ce jeu avec lui-même ces vingt dernières minutes et il s'était révélé être assez bon jusque là. Et la fille, là, sur l'autre banc, elle allait peut-être à Dubaï. Ou Sydney.

Harry voulait aller à Sydney. Et New-York. Il voulait voir le monde lui aussi et peut-être, qui sait, rejoindre Zayn de l'autre côté.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre derrière et il sourit. _Enfin_

Il se retourna et il vit Louis, les sourcils froncés, avancer doucement vers lui en prenant appui sur ses béquilles. Harry pouvait presque voir un petit nuage de frustration le suivre au dessus de sa tête, comme dans les cartoons et il se leva avec un petit rire pour aller l'aider. Il attrapa le sac qui pendait lamentablement à la jointure de son coude, parce que bien sûr, Louis n'avait pas pris le temps de le remettre correctement sur son dos et il avait glissé le long de son bras. Louis le remercia du bout des lèvres puis alla s'asseoir à la place que Harry occupait quelques secondes auparavant en soupirant.

Harry le regarda, un petit sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

"Alors, jusqu'où ils sont allés ? Touché rectal ?" Demanda-t-il en levant expressivement les sourcils.  
"Ta gueule, Harry. Ils ont simplement démonté les foutues béquilles parce qu'apparemment c'est un objet tellement dangereux et secret qu'il nécessite une fouille de vingt minutes, avant de rentrer dans un avion"  
"Je t'avais dit qu'il te faudrait une dérogation ou un truc du genre"  
"Ils sont parano. Ce sont des béquilles. Elles m'aident à marcher. Si j'avais voulu tuer des gens ou détourner un avion, je n'aurais pas choisi le moment où je suis un putain d'éclopé"

Un vigile passa à côté d'eux à ce moment-là et regarda Louis en fronçant les sourcils. Harry lui sourit innocemment et attrapa doucement le menton de Louis pour le tourner vers lui avant que le garçon décide de confesser un futur attentat pour énerver le vigile.

"Louis, regarde-moi, c'est pas grave, ok ?"  
"Ils m'ont gardé une demi-heure, Harry ! Parce qu'ils avaient peur que j'amène des béquilles explosives ou une connerie de ce genre dans l'avion !"  
"C'est pas grave"  
"On a raté notre avion"  
"C'est pas grave. Il y en aura d'autres, des avions"  
"Je suis désolé"  
"Lou..."

Harry secoua la tête, ébahi par la stupidité de son copain, puis vint l'embrasser délicatement. Il garda le baiser chaste, une simple pression sur ses lèvres, mais il sentit immédiatement le garçon se détendre contre lui.

Louis s'écarta un peu pour le regarder. Malgré tout ce temps, Harry pouvait encore avoir le souffle coupé lorsque Louis l'observait ainsi. Il avait l'impression que tout un monde vivait dans ces yeux bleus et il aurait voulu y plonger pour pouvoir y vivre. Louis sourit un peu, puis il se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou avant d'installer sa tête sur son épaule. Harry aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Juste Louis, contre lui. C'était suffisant. Les grandes fenêtres de l'aéroport donnaient sur le tarmac et il pouvait voir les avions s'envoler.

"Niall m'a appelé. Pendant qu'ils observaient les béquilles. Ils m'ont laissé décroché quand je leur ai dit que c'était important"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"  
"Tout se passe bien. La routine recommence à s'installer. Greg est un bon patron"  
"Bien. C'est une bonne chose"  
"Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient enterré le corps de Liam aussi. Proprement. Avec les autres agents morts en mission. Comme un héro"  
"C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu"  
"Oui. Probablement"

Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils avaient quitté la Direction. Louis avait insisté pour rester quelques temps à Londres, afin de garder un œil sur l'évolution de l'agence. Harry lui avait accordé ces dix jours.

Après leur départ, Greg avait pris le relais. Il s'était installé comme le véritable représentant du gouvernement. Un gouvernement qui avait été tellement soulagé d'apprendre la mort de Simon, qu'il avait laissé la transition se faire, sans essayer de supprimer complètement l'agence. Ils avaient confiance en Greg et Louis aussi. Niall avait préféré rester là-bas. Il était devenu "le nouveau Louis" comme il avait joyeusement annoncé. Mais en "moins coincé". Merci Niall... Cela permettait à Louis de garder un contact minime avec la Direction, juste pour être sûr que les agents étaient bien traités et qu'elle avait repris un chemin plus droit. Il avait promis à Harry de s'en détacher complètement, un jour, mais qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ainsi six ans de sa vie, c'était impossible.

Harry avait découvert de nouvelles choses la semaine suivant leur escapade dans la Direction. Comme par exemple, le fait que Simon avait recruté Eléanor dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas une énorme surprise. Les agents de Greg l'avait trouvée toujours attachée à la chaise de son bureau des heures après que Harry et Louis soient sortis de l'agence. Niall leur a dit qu'elle était en train de compter les carreaux de son carrelage blanc quand les agents sont arrivés, mais Harry doute un peu de la véracité de l'histoire... Dans tous les cas, Greg l'a renvoyée directement d'où elle venait et personne ne viendrait la sortir cette fois-ci.

Il avait aussi découvert que le gouvernement n'était pas forcément très enclin à laisser Louis s'échapper dans la nature avec tout ce qu'il savait sur la Direction et sur les missions qu'elle avait dû accomplir. Un millier de scénario avait traversé l'esprit de Harry lorsque Louis lui avait dit ça : kidnapping, meurtre, lavage de cerveau... finalement ils avaient laissé Louis partir. Avec un chèque. Un gros chèque. Et une signature en bas d'un contrat stipulant que Louis ne devrait plus retravailler pour le gouvernement et que jamais il ne devrait parler de son expérience à la Direction. La blessure à sa jambe avait probablement aidé la balance à pencher en sa faveur.

Elle guérissait, elle aussi. Lentement mais sûrement. Et même si Louis passait son temps à râler car il ne pouvait pas courir, qu'il était obligé de se déplacer partout en béquilles, et que ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien, Harry savait qu'il le faisait plus pour la forme. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas été _Louis_ sinon.

Harry faisait encore des cauchemars parfois. Ils étaient moins vifs. Moins tranchants. Mais ils le laissaient encore se réveiller brusquement dans des draps trempés de sueurs. La seule différence c'était le garçon dans le lit, qui caressait ses cheveux et qui murmurait des paroles apaisantes dans son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

Et Harry espérait... non il _savait_ que ce serait assez. Il savait qu'un jour il se réveillerait à nouveau, les yeux écquarquillés par la peur, les mains tremblantes et la nuque mouillée, mais que ce serait la dernière fois. Parce que Louis serait toujours là, Harry l'avait compris, et tant que Louis était là, alors il irait mieux. Étape par étape, un pas après l'autre, il irait mieux. Il se réveillerait, les images de son rêve encore imprimées sur la rétine mais Louis serait là, embrassant sa joue et son souffle calmant sa propre respiration et ce serait la toute dernière fois.

Un jour, il irait mieux et Louis aussi. Un jour, ils se lèveraient le matin sans y penser. Ils passeraient la journée main dans la main et ils n'y penseraient pas, ils se coucheraient et feraient l'amour sans même y accorder une pensée. Un jour, ils n'y penseraient plus et alors ce serait le premier jour du reste de leur vie. Et Harry avait hâte.

Il avait son garçon appuyé contre son épaule. Ce garçon qu'il aimait entièrement. Il aimait ses failles, il aimait ses démons, mais plus que tout il aimait les rides dans le coin de ses yeux et son petit nez en bouton. Il aimait sa voix et les frissons qui parcouraient son bras lorsqu'il le touchait. Il aimait la cambrure de son dos et la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne. Il aimait tout et en même temps il avait la sensation qu'il y avait encore plus à aimer. Chaque jour il découvrait une nouvelle chose chez Louis qui le faisait retomber amoureux, et il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas un seul jour où il ne poserait pas ses yeux sur Louis en se disant qu'il était l'homme le plus parfait de la Terre. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas un seul jour où il n'essayerait pas de lui faire comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup, pour l'avion ?" Demanda Louis.  
"On va acheter des nouveaux billets"  
"Il n'y a plus d'avion pour Bangkok aujourd'hui"  
"Alors on ira ailleurs"  
"Où ?"  
"N'importe. On peut aller où on veut"

Louis se leva brusquement et attrapa une béquille qui avait glissé au sol.

"Alors, il faut qu'on se dépêche. Je vais retourner de l'autre côté acheter de nouveaux billets pour le prochain avion qui décolle"  
"Louis, attends"

Le garçon prit son sac et l'installa sur ses deux épaules cette fois-ci, puis il attrapa sa deuxième béquille.

"Reste ici. Je m'occupe des billets. Ça te fera la surprise comme ça. Il faudra que je repasse la sécurité par contre mais je pense qu'ils me laisseront passer plus facilement. Ils doivent forcément se souvenir de moi..."  
"Louis"  
"Quoi"  
"Détends-toi. On n'est pas en mission"

Le garçon tourna un regard anxieux vers le bouclé.

"Quoi ?"  
"On n'est pas en mission Louis. On a le _temps_ "  
"Mais je sais qu'on n'est plus..."  
"Non écoute-moi"

Harry se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Louis pour poser une main sur sa joue. Il voyait les yeux bleus du garçon sauter sur son visage, presque inquiets et cherchant une réponse à ce comportement soudain. Harry sourit à nouveau.

"Louis. On a le temps, d'accord ? On a tout le temps qu'on veut. C'est pas grave si on a raté l'avion et c'est pas grave si on ne va pas à Bangkok. On ira plus tard. Une autre fois"  
"On a le temps ?"  
"Oui. Toi et moi. On a tout le temps du monde"

Ils avaient le temps. Le temps de vivre. Le temps d'être libre. Louis sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

FIN (pour de vrai, cette fois)

\----------

 

_Woah. Je crois que c'est officiellement terminé. C'est assez... bizarre comme sensation._  
Tout d'abord, je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'aimerais dédier cette fiction à une personne spéciale pour moi, qui est partie il y a trop longtemps maintenant. Cette semaine représente un anniversaire un peu particulier et c'est pour ça que je voulais en profiter pour lui glisser une pensée.  
Il y a un an et demi, je me suis dit, tiens si j'écrivais une fiction ? Et voilà où on en est...170000 mots plus tard. Cette fiction restera probablement, l'un de mes plus grands accomplissements personnels. Je suis une personne impatiente et exigeante avec moi-même. Si je n'aime pas quelque chose, je passe rapidement à autre chose et si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que je fais, j'efface tout. Je n'ai pas toujours été satisfaite de cette fiction. Il y a des fautes, des incohérences, des exubérances, mais elle est là pourtant. Elle est finie. J'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bout et c'est probablement ça qui me rend fière de ce projet. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas abandonné quelque chose et ok, je vais arrêter là sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer.  
En plus de m'avoir permis de découvrir une nouvelle confiance en moi-même, et en mes capacités, je dirais que cette fiction m'a aussi permise de faire des rencontres. Et c'est là que viennent les remerciements. Parce que je tiens réellement à remercier chaque personne qui à pris le temps de lire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de cette fiction. L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à quelque chose que J'AI fait est encore assez nouvelle pour moi et presque incroyable, alors oui, merci. Merci d'avoir rendu ça possible, d'avoir fait vivre cette fiction. On dit toujours qu'il n'y a pas de fictions sans lecteurs et c'est vrai. C'est d'autant plus vrai que j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps si vous n'aviez pas été là. Alors je sais que beaucoup me remercient pour cette fiction mais je pense que vous pouvez surtout vous remercier mutuellement. Elle a vécu grâce à vous et pour vous. Et aussi un peu pour moi.  
Je ne peux pas remercier chaque personne individuellement, parce que je ne vous connais pas tous, parce qu'il y a des lecteurs plus discrets... mais si je devais réserver des remerciements plus spécifiques, je m'adresserais sans doute à Andy (meilleur soutien morale de toute l'histoire des soutiens morales), à Manon (meilleure chargée de communication Twitter), à Astrid (meilleure commentatrice de chapitres) et à Mégane (pour son enthousiasme et son aide toujours précieuse). J'aimerais en citer plein d'autres (Mylène, tif, jane, Léa, Justine, Julie, Aly, Chloé, Manon, Clems,...) mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps (je ne m'appelle pas Harry et Louis moi), je risque d'oublier des gens et ces remerciements commencent à devenir long de façon assez embarrassante.  
Donc oui je finirai donc juste par un grand merci général, pour cette expérience, pour ces rencontres, pour tout.  
Merci pour tout.

_xx - Julie._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)
> 
> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgb (Attention : le mail peut arriver dans les indésirables !)


End file.
